A Arte do Amor
by Vampira Black
Summary: Desde que se conheceram havia algo diferente no ar, os amigos pareciam ser para sempre, mas nem tudo acontece como se imagina. Enquanto estavam distantes, muita coisa mudou, mas o que está no fundo do coração nunca muda.
1. Chapter 1

**"A Arte do Amor"**

**Autora : **Vampira Black

**Gênero : **Geral

**Capitulos:** Trailer

**Universo: **Harry Potter (Marotos)

**Shipper: **Lily/James

**OBS: **

Está é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridíssima autora J.K. e alguns são meus. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus queridíssimos marotos.

Dessa vez não teremos Titio Voldie aparecendo de novo, essa é uma fic mais light. Acho que é uma das fics mais leves que eu já fiz. Mas é claro que nossos personagens favoritos continuam cheios de problemas, afinal eles são adolescentes!

Opa opa, lembrando a ratazana do Pedro não é um dos meus personagens preferidos então ele novamente foi limado da fic.

****** MUITO IMPORTANTE**** FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**** FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**** MUITO IMPORTANTE******

** ...Trailer...**

** Desde que se conheceram parecia ter alguma coisa diferente no ar...**

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ajudado a garotinha a se levantar.

- Ah claro... - falou afastando os cabelos ruivos e encarando o garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

- Nossa, seu olhos são lindos... - falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Obrigada. - murmurou com as bochechas coradas.

**Os amigos pareciam ser para sempre...**

- Essa é minha amiga Margareth. - Lily falou animada.

- Muito prazer! - a lourinha falou apertando a mão de James que só tinha olhos para Lily.

- Que bom que você voltou Lily...

- Não vai nos apresentar não James? - Sirius perguntou cutucando o amigo.

- Claro, esses são meus amigos Remus e Sirius. - James falou sem jeito.

**Mas nem tudo acontece como se imagina.**

- O que aconteceu Lily? - Marga perguntou vendo a amiga chorar.

- Eu não vou mais estudar aqui.

- O que? Mas por quê? - James perguntou aturdido.

- Meu pai foi transferido para os Estados Unidos e eu vou junto...

**Enquanto estavam distantes, muita coisa mudou.**

- Oi meu amor! - Margareth falou se jogando nos braços do moreno.

- Bom dia. - James falou bocejando.

...

- O Pontas não vai descer não? - Remus perguntou.

- A Medusa agarrou ele. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Já vi tudo. - Remus falou mordendo uma torrada.

** Quando ela voltou tudo estava virado do avesso.**

- Lily? Lílian Evans? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Sirius Black! Há quanto tempo! - Lily falou sorridente.

- Com certeza, quatro anos... - falou ainda surpreso - Você está... Nossa você está incrível!

- Obrigada. - comentou rindo dando um tapinha nas costas do garoto - Você está um gato, como está todo mundo?

- Você nem imagina...

**Amigos viraram inimigos.**

- Não se intrometa no meu caminho!

- Calma Margareth, eu não fiz nada! - Lily falou sem entender.

- Se depender de mim, nem vai fazer.

**Novos amigos apareceram.**

- Vocês três não se separam nunca! - Hagrid falou sorridente.

- Rejeitados são assim mesmo. - Lily falou fazendo graça.

- Nos atraímos feito ímã. - Kim explicou rindo.

- Eu não me importaria se mantivessem um pouco de distância... - Kayne resmungou.

**Mas o que está no fundo do coração nunca muda...**

- Linda... - James falou encantado.

- A minha vida é a pintura. - Lily falou feliz limpando as mãos sujas de tinta na calça jeans.

- Eu não estava falando da pintura, mas ela também é linda. - falou com um sorriso maroto.

**"A Arte do Amor" Em breve no **

* * *

** Vocês não acharam que tinham se livrado de mim né!? Rsrs Em breve estarei postando o primeiro capítulo e aguardo o retorno de vocês!!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	2. Lembranças

**Capítulo 1: Lembranças**

Da janela do seu quarto naquele enorme Flat no centro de Londres, Lily se lembrava de sua primeira viagem a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, suas discussões com Petúnia, sua vontade de se enturmar, a facilidade com que tinha feito amigos de verdade, até mesmo o tempo chuvoso da Inglaterra a tinha chamado de volta. Ela precisava daquilo, necessitava de uma mudança de ares antes que enlouquecesse, nem mesmo suas pinturas conseguiam acalmar seu coração, quem sabe Hogwarts não teria esse poder?

Lembrava-se de como Hogwarts era realmente incrível, depois de ter recebido aquela misteriosa carta, um membro do Ministério da Magia havia aparecido em sua casa para explicar a ela e a seus pais o que aconteceria em sua vida daquele momento em diante, nunca tinha ficado tão animada, tanto ela quanto seus pais, era até difícil acreditar que já havia se passado tantos anos...

- Tem certeza de que quer ir Lily!? - Petúnia perguntou fazendo uma careta vendo a irmã animada arrumar as roupas dentro de um baú.

- Mas é claro que ela quer! - a mãe das garotas falou orgulhosa.

- Você sabe que não vai poder pintar lá, né!? - Petúnia falou cheia de dedos.

- Eu não vou poder pintar? Por quê? - Lily perguntou se dirigindo para a mãe. - Ninguém me falou nada de que não poderia pintar!

- Claro que vai querida! Eu até mesmo acabei de trazer tubos de tintas novinhos para você! - falou olhando feio para a filha mais velha que deu de ombros.

- E o meu cavalete, como vou enfiar isso aqui dentro? - Lily perguntou exasperada tentando enfiar pela terceira vez o enorme cavalete de madeira dentro do baú.

- Nós daremos um jeito nisso pequena, não se preocupe. - falava enquanto olhava para relógio.

- Você vai ter que viajar de novo? - Lily perguntou aborrecida.

- Não, já não te disse que a Embaixada não vai me enviar para lugar nenhum por enquanto.

- Pode deixar querida, não vamos esquecer você. - a senhora falou dando um tapinha na cabeça da filha.

- Se tivermos que nos mudar de novo é claro que levaremos você.

- Hunf... Seria muito melhor deixar ela aqui nesse colégio interno de malucos, nunca nos encontramos com frequencia mesmo. - Petúnia falou arrogante e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Você ia gostar de ser deixada para trás, por acaso, Petúnia? - o senhor perguntou irritado.

- Ah, não comecem, por favor. - Petúnia resmungou saindo do quarto da irmã mais nova.

- Que tal arrumarmos o seu baú agora, princesa? - o pai das garotas perguntou olhando para Lily que olhava a cena toda.

- Não posso esquecer as tintas novas! - Lily falou animada pegando a caixa que o pai havia lhe entregue e resolvendo ignorar Petúnia, sua irmã, poderia ser dez anos mais velha, mas as vezes agia como uma criança.

Estava tão animada com essa viagem, tudo aquilo era novo para ela e ela adorava conhecer coisas novas. Tinha conhecido vários lugares do mundo sendo seu pai um diplomata, mas nunca imaginaria que existia um Reino da Magia, claro que tinha achado estranhas algumas coisas que já havia feito, como transformar o nariz de Valter o namorado de Petúnia em um focinho de porco, depois que ele lhe puxou o cabelo ou fazer desaparecer toda tinta de cabelo loira que existia da cidade quando sua irmã cismou em ser cabeleireira e quis usa-la como cobaia.

Quando finalmente havia chego o dia da viagem Lily andou por toda plataforma junto com os pais e observava todos os detalhes daquele incrível trem vermelho, os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro e vestiam roupas estranhas, mais pareciam túnicas e chapéus pontudos, Lily nunca havia imaginado que um dia teria de usar um chapéu pontudo e por onde ela passava as pessoas também olhavam para ela, provavelmente também estavam espantados com as roupas que ela estava usando. Se despediu dos pais e entrou no trem para começar a maior aventura da sua vida, mas antes que desse mais um passo alguém lhe segurou pelo braço.

- Olá! - uma garota linda de longos cabelos loiros falou obviamente curiosa.

- Oi, sou Lílian Evans e você? - Lily perguntou estendendo a mão sempre havia feito amizade com facilidade diferente de Petúnia.

- Oh eu sou Margareth! - falou excitada - É a primeira vez que eu falo com alguém que não vem de uma família de bruxos!

- Bem é a segunda vez que eu falo com uma bruxa. - Lily falou dando de omrbos e a garota deu uma risadinha.

- Vamos fazer uma dupla e tanto em hogwarts, quer ser minha amiga? - Margareth perguntou olhando Lily de cima a baixo.

- Claro por que não!?

- Ótimo! Olha eu vou me despedir dos meus pais, porque você não escolher uma cabine pra gente enquanto isso? - perguntou já virando as costas e saindo do trem.

- Tudo bem. - Lily falou animada

Enquanto olhava curiosa pelas portas das cabines abertas os garotos passavam correndo pelo corredor estreito acabando por esbarrar nos outros alunos, Lily que estava procurando por cabines vazias não prestou atenção e acabou se desequilibrando e caindo de joelhos no chão, antes mesmo que conseguisse resmungar tinha alguém pegando sua mão a ajudando.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou a ajudado a se levantar.

- Ah, não foi nada... - falou afastando os cabelos ruivos do rosto e encarando o garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

- Nossa, seu olhos são lindos... - falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Obrigada. - murmurou com as bochechas coradas.

- Você não conhece ninguém por aqui né!? - perguntou olhando as roupas diferentes que ela usava.

- Hum, não... Mas acabei de conhecer uma menina na estação e conheci você também...

- Por que então não vem ficar comigo? Ah e claro os meus amigos também. Na nossa cabine... - falou com um sorriso arrasador - Ela é logo daqui a três portas está vendo? - James falou indicando a porta aberta de onde vinham ruídos estranhos.

- Tudo bem, se a garota que eu conheci concordar eu vou... - Lily falou sem deixar de encará-lo e pode perceber que ele adorava passar a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados.

- Vou estar te esperando! - falou indo embora com um sorriso charmoso que fez o coração dela bater mais rápido.

Ainda estava com a respiração suspensa quando Margareth já está pendurada no seu braço atrapalhando a passagens dos outros alunos.

- Você estava falando com James Potter!? - perguntou impressionada.

- Quem? - Lily falou ainda pensando no sorriso maroto do garoto.

- O menino que estava falando com você. - falou impaciente.

- Ah então o nome dele é James, James Potter... - Lily falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Ele vem de uma família muito tradicional de bruxos... - Margareth falava empolgada.

- Ele me chamou para ficar na cabine dele. Com os amigos dele também é claro. - se apressou em ratificar.

- Sério? E o que estamos fazendo aqui paradas? - Margareth perguntou passando as mãos pelas vestes.

- Você não se importa? - Lily perguntou finalmente se dando conta de que estava falando com alguém.

- Mas é claro que não, venha vamos logo! Eles estão e qual cabine? - Margareth perguntou enquanto ajeitava os cachos dourados.

Lily abriu a porta sem jeito e pode ver que um menino de incríveis olhos azuis e cabelos negros fechava uma caixa rapidamente e olhava desconfiado para elas, mas ao ver os olhos de James brilharem e as bochechas corar viu que o jeito dele mudou totalmente.

- Ah então você voltou! - James falou animado.

- Você falou que eu podia vir... Essa é minha amiga Margareth. - Lily falou animada.

- Muito prazer! - a lourinha falou apertando a mão de James que só tinha olhos para Lily.

- Que bom que você voltou... - James falou encantado. - Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

- Ah eu sou Lílian, mas ode me chamar de Lily e você é James não?

- Nossa achou que estou ficando famoso.

- Não vai nos apresentar não James? - Sirius perguntou cutucando o amigo.

- Ah claro, esses são meus amigos Remus e Sirius. - James falou sem jeito. - Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre.

- Acabei de conhecer a Margareth na estação. - Lily falou apresentando a amiga a todos.

- Ah... Porque que não se senta? A viagem até lá vai ser bem grande... - James falou tranquilamente.

- Eu posso ir à viagem toda com vocês? - Lily perguntou pedindo a permissão dos meninos uma vez que James não estava sozinho ali.

- Claro que pode! - Sirius comentou com um sorriso largo a puxando para se sentar ao seu lado - Eu sou Sirius Black.

- Deixa de palhaçada Sirius... - James falou com as bochechas coradas se sentando do outro lado de Lily.

- E este aqui com cara de comedor de livros é Remus Lupin. - Sirius falou ignorando James e apontando para Remus.

- Muito prazer. - Lily falou.

- O prazer é meu e você Margareth, é Margareth não? Não quer se sentar? - Remus perguntou solícito, para a garota que deu um sorriso brilhante para ele o fazendo corar.

- Até que enfim achei um cavalheiro por aqui! - Margareth falou se sentando do outro lado de James.

Mesmo após todo aquele tempo Lily ainda podia se lembrar com clareza como James veio todo cheio de dedos para o seu lado depois da primeira aula que tiveram e fico olhando para ela como se esperasse que ela lhe pedisse alguma coisa, algum tempo depois como se tivesse perdido a paciência resolveu falar...

- O que foi? - Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Você gostaria de fazer dupla comigo na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? - perguntou num fôlego só.

- Ah é isso.

- Sabe como você vem de uma família trouxa tem muitas coisas que você não sabe.

- Eu ia chamar a Marga para ser minha parceira nas aulas. - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Mas ela com certeza não conhece tantos animais mágicos quanto eu! - James falou estufando o peito.

- Se é assim, acho melhor estudar com você, não?

- É acho melhor sim. - James falou com um sorriso maroto.

E não podia deixar de lembrar da cara que Margareth fez quando recebeu a notícia...

- Você vai fazer par com o James!? - Margareth perguntou com os olhos brilhando e a boca meio aberta – Nossa, vocês mal se conheceram e ele está caidinho por você.

- Não é nada disso, ele só quer me ajudar. - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Sei... Mas e agora? Estava contando com você. - Marga resmungou.

- Porque não tenta com o Sirius?

- Hum. Não sei por que, mas ele não parece gostar muito de mim.

- Bobagem, Margareth todo mundo te adora!

- É você tem razão. Mas acho melhor me contentar com uma das garotas da minha casa mesmo.

Deixando as lembranças de lado e voltando ao presente Lily decidiu sair, aproveitou o ar fresco para caminhar, sentia a brisa fria que lhe desmanchava os cabelos ruivos e devolvia a cor a seu rosto. Aos poucos a tensão que sentia ia cedendo e os músculos começaram a relaxar. O caminho que escolhera era-lhe bastante familiar, uma colina que ficava atrás de sua antiga casa. Passeava por lugares conhecidos, ouvia os cachorros latirem nos quintais das casas, incomodados pela sua presença. Nada, entretanto, a distraía de seus pensamentos. As lembranças de quando teve de se despedir de seus amigos...

- O que aconteceu Lily? - Marga perguntou vendo a amiga chorar.

- Eu não vou mais estudar aqui. - Lily resmungou tentando limpar os olhos.

- O que? Mas por quê? - James perguntou aturdido.

- Meu pai foi transferido para os Estados Unidos e eu vou junto...

- Mas como? Lily você não precisa ir com eles, você vai estar segura aqui na escola e... - James falou enumerando os motivos para ela continuar em Hogwarts.

- E um oceano inteiro vai me separar deles, James eles não podem aparatar em qualquer lugar no mundo ou usar uma chave de portal quando lhes der vontade. - Lily explicava fungando enquanto Margareth lhe dava lenços de papel.

- Eu vou ficar sem minha amiga... - Marga lamuriou.

- Por que a Lily não gosta mais de você? - Sirius perguntou feliz.

- A Lily vai embora, não vai mais estudar aqui. - James explicou de má vontade.

- O que? É verdade que você vai embora? Quem vai me dar sermão daqui pra frente? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos azuis arregalados.

- Vou deixar essa tarefa para os professores. - Lily comentou rindo entre as lágrimas.

- Mas Lily você fazia parte da minha consciência, toda vez que eu aprontava alguma eu lembrava que você ia ralhar comigo, que graça vai ter isso agora? - Sirius perguntou franzindo o nariz.

- Pode deixar que o Remus vai passar a fazer parte da sua consciência. - Lily falou passando a responsabilidade para o amigo.

- Por que eu? - Remus perguntou espantado.

- Porque você é responsável e mesmo que eu continuasse aqui não daria conta deles, sou avoada demais para isso.

- Duvido que você não de conta de alguma coisa Lily. - Remus falou triste por ver que a amiga iria embora.

E antes que ela partisse para sua nova vida aconteceu seu primeiro beijo, em frente ao lago com a lula gigante olhando para eles, James se aproximou todo desajeitado, colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e lhe deu um beijo, fora o beijo mais estranho da sua vida. Mas fora o melhor primeiro beijo do mundo, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e borboletas voavam na sua barriga, quando James se afastou ambos estavam vermelhos e sem graça, mas prometeram que nunca iriam se esquecer.

Lily achava que aqueles dois anos em Hogwarts tinham sido uns dos melhores em sua vida. Esperando ansiosa pelas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com James as terças-feiras, rir e conversar sobre coisas de garotas com Margareth, pintar paisagens em frente ao lago enquanto Remus lia tranquilamente ao seu lado, discutir com Sirius por ele usar outros alunos por puro egoísmo e depois rir do modo todo especial que ele usava para se livrar dos castigos. Rir, brincar, pintar, fazer tudo que queria sem preocupações. Estava louca para esquecer tudo e voltar para essa fase da sua vida.

Se lembrando de tudo isso era até difícil de aceitar aquela mudança para a nova escola, principalmente quando ela era tão diferente de Hogwarts em todos os aspectos, podia lembrar com clareza das palavras de seu pai quando veio para casa depois do seu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola. Estava péssima, porque Blenheim Count School era totalmente diferente de Hogwarts, além de não ter de ficar na escola como interna, não tinham uniformes, os alunos eram arrogantes e todos pareciam abominar a idéia de estudar com alguém que não tivesse o mais puro sangue.

- Lily? Ah está ai. - o pai falou animado vendo a filha ler um dos livros da escola.

- Pai...

- O que houve? - perguntou assustado Lily sempre estava alegre e brincalhona - Sai mais cedo do trabalho só para saber como foi seu primeiro dia de aula na escola nova!

- É horrível! Ninguém gosta de mim, são preconceituosos, se acham mais espertos do que todo mundo e olha que a matéria que nos passaram hoje eu já tinha aprendido no ano passado em Hogwarts! Vou ter que estudar por conta própria para não me atrasar e ainda por cima eu não pode pintar na escola! - falou exasperada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Que isso querida não vai chorar por uma coisa dessas né... - falou a abraçando.

- Isso é tão irônico, a minha própria irmã não gosta de mim porque eu não sou normal, enquanto as pessoas na escola não gostam de mim porque eu não sou uma bruxa normal. Então no final das contas eu sou o que? Tenho vontade de esquecer tudo e voltar para Inglaterra. - falou irritada fechando o livro que gemeu.

- Vamos você não deve ficar triste por causa disso Lily. Não importa se você não é uma bruxa tradicional ou se não é "igual" a nós. A coisa mais importante da vida, é ser sempre você mesma. Não vá atrás das idéias dos outros, fazendo isto ou aquilo, porque é moda ou por que vão rir de você. Siga seu próprio caminho, sempre. Independente do que pessoas que não te conhecem ou o que sua irmã diga.

- Mas é tão difícil o pessoal da escola não se aproxima porque eu não sou de uma família bruxa e em casa a Petúnia faz um escândalo por que eu sou bruxa!

- Vamos lá você com certeza sabe quem você é, não é verdade!? E com certeza alguém maravilhoso também vai descobrir isso.

Ele não podia estar mais certo quando disse aquelas palavras, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza se queria que ele estivesse certo, na verdade achava que nunca deveria ter saído da Inglaterra. Com certeza a vida teria sido muito mais fácil se não tivesse encontrado alguém que lhe compreendesse tão bem. Mas não queria pensar nisso, não queria pensar nele. Preferia pensar em seus pais que estavam super preocupados por ela decidir voltar sozinha para Inglaterra.

Era até engraçado uma coisa dessas, qualquer pessoa que olhasse sua família pensaria que um não se importava com o outro, seu pai vivia trabalhando e nunca jantavam juntos, sua mãe era uma veterinária, que passava mais tempo protestando contra os zoológicos do que dentro de casa, sua irmã Petúnia havia se casado com Válter focinho de porco e se mudado de volta para Londres. Toda vez que chegava em casa da escola, nunca encontrava ninguém, mas nunca se sentia sozinha, pois tinha certeza absoluta que se um dia precisasse dos pais eles estariam lá, como acontecia agora.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso querida? - seu pai perguntou lhe ajudando a dobrar as roupas.

- Você nunca ficou tão longe da gente. - a mãe falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu preciso disso. - Lily falou decidida - Sem contar que sei que se eu precisar vocês estarão lá para mim.

- Não tenha dúvidas sobre isso.

- Nunca tive.

E agora que finalmente estava de volta tinha certeza que tinha feito a coisa certa só esperava que Hogwarts estivesse pronta para recebê-la.

* * *

** Gente vocês sabiam que tem um cara que já publicou dois livros com continuação dos livros de nossa amada JK???? Os nomes dos livros são "James Potter e a Travessia dos Titãs" e "James Potter e a Maldição do Guardião", será que esse trem é bom??? Tipo o personagem principal da vez é o James Sirius Potter, e eu li o resumo e o nome do novo diretor de Hogwarts é Merlino! Merlino!? **

**Não sei por que, mas achei muito parecido com Merlin... Estou com medo de ler e depois querer matar infeliz... Se vocês já leram me dêem suas opiniões, por favor!!!**

** Ah e é claro me digam o que estão achando do primeiro capítulo da fic nova!**

**Fatos da Minha nada mole vida:**

**1.** Meu marido acha "IRADASSO" (existe essa palavra?) o campeonato de Street Fighter e jura que não é nerd... Hoje ele tava todo feliz porque achou um boneco de um tal de Akuma . Pra vocês terem noção eu tenho um boneco do Sagat do lado do meu computador...

**2.** Eu estudei em uma escola particular até a oitava série em que usava uma saia plissada verde, blusa de tergal, meia amarela com duas faixas verdes musgo e usava quixute, achei o máximo quando fiz o segundo grau em outra escola também particular, onde podia usar calça jeans e a camisa da escola, ai quando voltei das férias para o segundo ano descubro que eles tinham abolido a calça jeans e colocaram umas calças horrorosas cinzas de helanca e outras de tactel no lugar quase entrei em depressão... Parecia até roupa de presidiário.

**3.** Eu detestei quando minha mãe me matriculou no inglês quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu era doida para fazer francês, mas minha irmã fazia inglês (querendo fazer espanhol) e eu também tinha que fazer. Mas hoje agradeço profundamente, aqueles quatro anos valeram a pena, posso ler todos os mangás que eu quero e demoram para ser traduzidos, sem contar os doramas que parecem que nunca vão chegar por aqui!

**Minhas amadas leitoras que nunca me abandonam:**

**- Thaty:** Que saudades de você também moça! Espero que você apareça mais por aqui e é claro me diga o que achou da fic nova. Achei que o primeiro capítulo ficou meio enrolado, mas prometo que vou simplificar nos próximos.

**- Ninha Souma:** Ah vai até que nem demorou tanto para sair o primeiro capítulo, eu já fui mais malvada com vocês. Mas só para te deixar mais feliz eu informo que o próximo capítulo está quase pronto e com a presença de nossos amados marotos!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Sim acho que nem você esperava que eu fosse postar tão rápido hem Margarida, mas eu quero saber quando é que você vai ATT!!!! A vingança está correndo em minhas veias! Eu sempre procuro deixar um gostinho no trailer para o pessoal não pensar que eu desisti das fics rsrs e é claro assim o pessoal também comenta né!? Ah vocês nem sofreram tanto eu att na velocidade da luz principalmente se for considerar que to lendo uns mangás bons pra caramba sem contar os doramas, (tem um mangá chamado GE- Good Morning, o traço do desenho é incrível!). Se eu coloco o Tio Voldie, e mato um personagem e quando eu mato um personagem vocês caem em cima de mim depois! Mas pode deixar na próxima fic grande ele volta (sim já tenho idéias para a próxima!). Fala sério às vezes eu tenho vontade de dar uns tapas no Aizen então não é só você, não se preocupe.

**- Mari lP.:** Porque se ele estivesse solteiro não ia ter a mesma graça né!? rsrs Sem contar que se ele estivesse solteiro estaria galinhando por Hogwarts... Não fique com ódio dos homens, sim eles são burros, imbecis, insensíveis e muitas vezes queremos matá-los, mas quando querem, ah quando querem com certeza sabem como agradar e fazer o que nós os adoramos... Que bom que adora minhas fics espero que acompanhe essa também, prometo que não demoro tanto para att!!

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	3. De volta para casa

**Capítulo 2: De volta para Casa**

Sirius estava ansioso aquele era o último dia de férias e tinham combinado de treinar pela última vez as novas táticas de quadribol que iam usar no novo ano letivo, queria chutar a bunda de alguns sonserinos depois de terem perdido a taça no último ano, por causa de uma trapaça suja feita por alguns jogadores, mas pelo visto para fazer isso teria de arrancar James da cama, fazia meia hora que ele e Remus esperavam pelo amigo e James não aparecia, o que o levava a pensar que ele não tinha dormido de novo aquela noite, por causa, da namoradinha.

- Bora Pontas temos que treinar as últimas jogadas para o time de quadribol, amanhã temos que voltar para Hogwarts. - Sirius resmungou da porta do quarto do amigo.

- Já estou indo, não sei onde enfiei meus óculos! Droga se eu soubesse onde está minha varinha poderia encontrar meus óculos... - James resmungava vasculhando o quarto.

- Se a Margareth esteve aqui ontem, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar... - Sirius falou irônico para ele a namorada de James só servia para duas coisas, "distrair" James e testar a paciência de Sirius e Remus.

- O que estão falando de mim? - Margareth perguntou com a voz suave se aproximando sorrateiramente por trás de Sirius.

- Que você é uma megera sem coração... - Sirius falou num bocejo.

- ACHEI! - James gritou saindo feliz do quarto e pode ver a cara que Margareth fazia, não queria nem saber o que estava acontecendo agora.

- Oi meu amor! - Margareth falou se jogando no braços do moreno. - Como tivemos uma noite ótima achei que você iria querer esticar...

- Bom dia. - James falou bocejando.

Sirius vendo a garota se dependurar em James o carregando de volta para o quarto e ela lançar um olhar vitorioso para ele desistiu de esperar, afinal não podia culpar James se uma garota quisesse carregá-lo para o quarto no momento não estaria fazendo grandes objeções, ah não ser é claro por ela ser uma enorme víbora loira...

- O Pontas não vai descer não? - Remus perguntou sentado na cozinha dos Potter vendo Sirius aparecer sozinho.

- A Medusa o agarrou. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Já vi tudo. - Remus falou mordendo uma torrada. - Pelo visto só vamos vê-lo amanhã quando estivermos indo para Hogwarts.

- Pelo menos o senhor e a senhora Potter não estão aqui para ver isso. - Sirius falou se lembrando do casal que havia viajado para o Havaí e deixado Sirius e Remus tomando conta de James.

- Se estivessem aqui nada disso estaria acontecendo. - Remus replicou.

- Do jeito que essa garota está obstinada? Nós sabemos que ela não tem nada além do corpinho para oferecer ao James. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Só falta nosso amigo perceber isso. - Remus falou pegando a vassoura e saindo para o quintal junto com Sirius.

Havia se passado um mês desde que voltará sozinha para Londres, além de refletir estava pintando todos os dias e também aproveitava para curtir outro vício seu, comprar roupas novas, mas principalmente sapatos e alguns óculos escuros não podiam faltar em sua nova coleção, tudo para começar uma nova fase de sua vida na Inglaterra. Já tinha arrumado seu malão e separado o vestido que usaria para ir até o Expresso, agora estava pintando o por do sol que via pela janela da sala quando o telefone tocou a assustando ninguém ligava para ela, a não ser seus pais, mas essa hora eles estariam trabalhando.

- Alô?

- É verdade que você voltou de vez para a Inglaterra Lil? - Lizzye perguntou aborrecida.

- Oi Lizzye... Desculpe não ouvi o que disse. - falou retirando um fone do ouvido e no processo sujando os cabelos com tinta azul.

- Como sempre. - a garota comentou rindo - E então vai mesmo ficar ai na Inglaterra?

- Pois é amanhã eu volto para minha antiga escola. - Lily falou imaginando a amiga olhando horrorizada para os lados enquanto falava no telefone.

- Ano novo vida nova. - a garota declarou lembrando que os últimos meses não tinham sido fáceis.

- Não falam que uma mudança faz bem?

- Claro que faz! E você vai ficar mais inspirada, mas não se esqueça da sua amiga quando começar a fazer sucesso, ok!?

- Combinado e você como foi à sua viagem de férias?

- Interessante, fiz ótimas pesquisas sobre os duendes irlandeses... - Lizzye começou muito inspirada a contar sua pesquisa e Lily sabia que iria ficar algumas horas pendurada naquele telefone.

Passando rapidamente pela estação uma garota chamava atenção, com seus cabelos ruivos sedosos, sua beleza sensual e as roupas pouco comuns que usava, um largo e curto caftã colorido que lhe deixava as penas a mostra fazendo os adolescentes suspirarem, sem contar sapatos de saltos stiletto bem altos e um lindo bracelete de ouro. Mas havia outro motivo dela chamar atenção porque ela parecia irradiar felicidade, o que não deixava de ser estranho num dia tão chuvoso e deprimente como aquele.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de satisfação e a boca abria-se num sorriso espontâneo e inconsciente. Mas ela não se dava conta da curiosidade que despertava não agora que finalmente estava dando um passo adiante, principalmente depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Quando atravessou a barreira para a Estação logo foi notada os alunos olhavam curiosos para a garota que atravessava com segurança a plataforma e logo ela chamou a atenção de alguém. Ele conhecia aqueles cabelos Ruivos de algum lugar. A garota tinha pernas incríveis, mas quando ela se virou para observar o trem levou um susto ao reconhecer aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

- Lily? Lílian Evans? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Sirius Black! A quanto tempo! - Lily falou sorridente vendo que tinha encontrado um de seus antigos amigos.

- Com certeza, quatro anos... - falou ainda surpreso - Você está... Nossa você está incrível!

- Obrigada. - comentou rindo dando um tapinha nas costas do garoto que tinha crescido e ficado anda mais bonito com aquele cabelo negro na altura do pescoço e aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam enxergar

a alma das pessoas - Você está arrasador, um gato, como sempre. E como está todo mundo?

- Você nem imagina... - Sirius falou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

- Sério!?

- Bem que tal ao invés de falar eu amostrar? - falou fazendo uma reverência e oferecendo o braço para ela.

- Com certeza vai ser ótimo. - Lily falou enganchando o braço no dele fazendo algumas garotas suspirarem de inveja.

Sirius achou que aquela volta de Lily não poderia acontecer em melhor momento, principalmente agora que Margareth estava conseguindo mais terreno com James e com certeza aquela Ruiva deslumbrante seria uma boa concorrente, afinal James já havia sentido algo por ela há algum tempo, com o incentivo certo ele poderia voltar a sentir... Pediu para Lily esperar do lado de fora da cabine e viu que não tinha motivo para perder tempo.

- Eu tenho uma novidade e tanto para vocês! - falou com um sorrisinho de lado.

- É sobre o que? - James perguntou desinteressado.

- Sobre quem... - Sirius falou malicioso.

- Então é sobre quem? - Remus perguntou retirando os olhos de um livro.

- Não sei... Acho que uma novidade dessas é muito preciosa, deveria ser só minha...

- Fala logo Almofadinhas!

- Vocês lembram da Lily. Lílian Evans?

Era difícil para James ter tempo para se lembrar de Lílian Evans, mas quando se lembrava dela sempre pensava que havia sido seu primeiro amor, uma garotinha ruiva com enormes olhos verdes e nariz delicado. Ficara encantado na primeira que a viu, quando ela foi embora tinha ficado arrasado e jurado nunca mais gostar de outra garota. Ele fora uma criança muito inocente, prometeu que escreveria todos os dias e aos poucos as cartas foram diminuindo até cessar. E ele obviamente foi gostando de outras garotas, muitas, muitas outras garotas.

- O que tem a Lily? - James perguntou interessado.

- Ah tanto tempo que agente não fala dela... - Remus comentou.

- Bem pelo menos vocês ainda lembram o meu nome... - comentou rindo entrando na cabine enquanto Sirius fazia fogos explodirem em cima da cabeça dela.

- Lily!? Não acredito, nossa faz tanto tempo! - Remus falou se levantando para cumprimentá-la.

- Remus Lupin, espero que continue um ótimo estudante porque eu vou precisar de ajuda. - comentou impressionada ao ver que todos sem exceção estavam lindos.

James ficou com os olhos arregalados ao vê-la, a imagem da garota Ruiva pequenina de nariz arrebitado logo foi substituída pela nova Lily, uma Ruiva estonteante, com cabelos sedosos na altura da cintura, boca macia e rosada, olhos verdes brilhantes e não podia deixar de considerar aquelas pernas e aquelas novas formas que haviam surgido. Como se estivesse voltando no tempo ela olhou para ele e ele ficou hipnotizado novamente por aqueles incríveis olhos verdes.

- Olá James... - Lily falou sentindo o nome dele deslizar por seus lábios e ele sorriu fazendo ela quase gemer pensando como tinha conseguido esquecer que James tinha covinhas, as mais tentadoras covinhas...

- Quanto tempo Lily. - James falou meio encantado.

- Nossa é muito legal ver vocês de novo! - Lily falou se recompondo e se sentando ao lado de Remus.

- Parece até que estamos voltando no tempo, só que dessa vez quem chamou a Lily para nos acompanhar foi o Sirius. - Remus comentou rindo não sabia por que, mas desde sempre Lily era uma das poucas garotas que o deixavam à vontade e ainda hoje se sentia assim com ela ao seu lado.

- É mesmo agora só falta a Margareth para completar a bagunça. - Lily falou tirando James de seu estado de torpor.

- Ah é... - Sirius e Remus falaram juntos fazendo Lily levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Nossa o que foi isso?

- Vamos apenas dizer que algumas coisas mudaram nesses anos em que você estava fora.. - Remus falou com cuidado.

- E por que vocês não me contam as novidades?

- O Remus aqui agora é monitor chefe. - James falou rapidamente antes que seus amigos pudessem dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ah isso era previsível. Vamos ver se eu acerto... A professora MacGonagal continua pegando no pé de vocês, o professor Dumbledore continua sendo o cara mais legal de todos os tempos, você e o Sirius aprontam todas e o Remus aqui tenta frear vocês, mas ainda assim são campeões em detenção. A Marga continua linda e maravilhosa e com certeza tem um monte de garotas correndo atrás de vocês três.

Acertei?

- Essa é a nossa Lily! - Sirius falou orgulhoso passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela enquanto encarava James.

- Pelo visto acho que as coisas não mudaram tanto assim.

- Você nem imagina. - James falou incomodado com o jeito que Sirius circundava Lily, o que era ridículo afinal era a primeira vez que se viam em anos.

Mas antes que Lily pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa a porta da cabine se abriu em um estrondo e uma lufada de um perfume adocicado invadiu o ambiente, na porta uma garota alta, linda, com incríveis cabelos loiros platinados falava animadamente com duas garotas que vinham atrás dela.

- É claro que o Jimmie não se importa, não é... - perguntou com um sorriso brilhante finalmente se voltando para dentro da cabine - O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou olhando horrorizada para Lily.

- É bom te ver também Margareth. - Lily falou espantada com a reação da garota.

- Meu Deus é Lílian Evans!? - perguntou olhando acusadoramente para James.

- Em pessoa, também não pude acreditar quando a encontrei na plataforma. - Sirius falou com m sorriso brilhante ignorando a tensão que tinha tomado conta do lugar.

- Sabia que só podia ser coisa sua Sirius Black. - falou mordaz.

- Me desculpe, mas o Sirius não fez nada. Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Lily pediu confusa.

- Esta acontecendo Lílian que já se passaram anos e você não pode voltar esperando continuar de onde tinha parado. - Margareth falava ferozmente enquanto as garotas que a seguiam encaravam Lily a analisando de cima a baixo.

- Não estou entendendo nada.

- Pois então eu vou te explicar, você está na cabine do meu namorado. E caso ainda não tenham te informado o James é o meu namorado. - falou com um sorriso desafiador.

- É mesmo, e dai? - pergunto deixando Margareth desconcertada também não ajudou o Sirius ter gargalhado quando ela disse isso.

- E dai que eu sei muito bem que vocês tinham uma paixãozinha antes e não vou per...

- Espera. - Lily pediu rindo - Esse escândalo todo é por causa disso? Por causa do James? - Lily perguntou olhando para o garoto que agora estava vermelho - Desculpe James não quis te ofender, você continua um gatinho, mas eu não estou interessada em garotos no momento.

- Não se faça de desentendida porque eu sei muito bem o que você sentia por ele! E quando você volta vem direto ao encontro dele, eu não sou idiota!

- Falou no tempo certo, sentia. Eu admito tinha sim uma paixonite por ele como todo mundo aqui sabe disso, mas como você mesma disse já se passaram anos e não espero encontrar as coisas do mesmo jeito. Eu só pensei que poderíamos voltar a ser amigos, mas pelo visto estava errada. - falou se levantando com delicadeza e pegando sua bolsa.

- Lily! - James falou respirando fundo.

- Você tinha razão Remus, muita coisa mudou por aqui. - Lily falou saindo da cabine passando pelas amigas de Margareth que abriram caminho para ela passar.

- Nossa isso que foi uma comissão de boas vindas... - Sirius falou irônico.

- Fica quieto Sirius. - Margareth e James falaram juntos.

- Qual é o problema Margareth pode me explicar o motivo desse escândalo? - James perguntou irritado.

- Escândalo? - perguntou com a voz estridente.

- Sim escândalo, afinal a Lily mal sentou e estava perguntando pelas novidades e você começa a gritar como se nós dois estivéssemos sozinhos nos agarrando!

- Mas Jimmie eu te amo tanto e levei um susto vendo ela aqui, todo mundo na escola desde os elfos até os professores acham que vocês dois formavam o casal mais lindo de todos os tempos e...

- Isso não é desculpa! Você sempre foi descontrolada com qualquer garota que chega perto de mim, mas dessa vez você exagerou.

- James...

- Acho melhor vocês três saírem. Prefiro viajar só com os meus amigos. - James falou não vendo a cara de vitória de Sirius e o olhar de alívio do Remus.

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou boquiaberta.

- Mas sério que isso impossível. - James falou se levantando e fechando a porta quando as garotas saíram.

Já no corredor...

- É tudo culpa daquela garota! Foi só ela voltar e... - Margareth resmungava respirando fundo com o rosto vermelho enquanto ninguém conseguia passar pelo corredor.

- Mas você mesmo falou que foi o Sirius que... - uma garota da Lufa Lufa que a acompanhava falava inocentemente.

- Quieta! - Margareth bufou sabia muito bem que não podia ir contra Sirius Black, ele era um mal que tinha de aguentar - O problema é que o James é facilmente manipulável, mas se ela pensa que vai conseguir alguma coisa está muito enganada. Andem logo arranjem uma cabine pra gente ficar!

Lily ainda estava aturdida com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar, nunca havia imaginado que Margareth lhe trataria assim um dia ou pior que fosse voltar a se sentir como em seus primeiros dias em Blenheim onde quase todos os alunos olhavam para ela com desprezo. Respirou fundo e seguiu adiante não seria uma namorada ciumenta que iria estragar o seu dia.

- Com licença, posso ficar por aqui? - perguntou abrindo a última porta do corredor e encontrando um garoto sentado lendo avidamente uma revista enquanto tinha um caderno de desenho na outra mão.

- Com esse vestido pode ficar onde quiser! - o rapaz falou admirando as pernas de Lily.

- Ah obrigada. Sou Lílian Evans.

- Kim Wang. - o rapaz oriental falou com sorriso surpreendente e Lily achou que ele era o garoto mais fofo que já havia visto na vida, os cabelos pretos dele estavam perfeitamente arrepiados e quando ele sorria seus olhos se fechavam.

- Wang? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, minha mãe que desenhou esse vestido incrível que caiu como uma luva em você.

- Uau.

- Você é nova por aqui? - perguntou interessado deixando as revistas de lado.

- Na verdade estou retornando.

- Retornando? Ah algum tempo teve uma menina ruiva da grifinória que foi transferida...

- A própria.

- Não era você que andava com o todo-absolutamente-bom James Potter e sua gang? - perguntou mais interessado chegando para frente.

- Pois é, mas acho que fui expulsa. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Expulsa? - ele perguntou surpreso duvidava que alguém fosse capaz de expulsar uma ruiva, alta linda e poderosa como aquela de algum lugar.

- Praticamente. Na verdade não foram os garotos e sim a Margareth não sei se você a conhece uma loira alta da corvinal.

- Ah e quem não conhece a Rainha das neves? - Kim perguntou suspirando. - Eu particularmente prefiro chama-la de Sasquatch.

- Rainha das Neves? - perguntou surpresa - Bem quando eu estudava aqui ela era minha amiga e bem simpática por sinal.

- Não vou mentir para você Lil, mas nos dias de hoje quando a Margareth tem raiva de alguém toda à escola tem também. Quase todo mundo tem medo dela e obviamente faz o que ela manda afinal ninguém quer ser riscado no caderninho dela e falar comigo também não vai ajudar muito.

- Você é um dos que não faz o que ela manda.

- Além disso, critiquei uma roupa que ela usou no baile do quarto ano e ela quis simplesmente me matar, sendo assim eu cai no esquecimento geral. Acho que as únicas pessoas que falam comigo são os professores e os quadros, porque até os fantasmas tem medo dela.

- O que?

- Depois eu te conto o que ela fez com a Murta que geme... E então o que vai ser?

- Como assim?

- Vai se ajoelhar, lambendo as solas daqueles sapatos cafonas dela e pedir perdão a majestade ou não vai ter vida social agora que está voltando para Hogwarts.

- Se eu me ajoelhar pode acontecer alguma coisa com meu vestido e nenhum de nós quer isso não é verdade!? - Lily perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não sei por que, mas eu sabia que ia ouvir isso. - Kim comentou rindo jogando a cabeça pra trás - Então se prepare querida porque ela vai fazer de tudo para que você volte seja de lá de onde você veio.

- Nada pode ser pior do que o lugar que eu vim caríssimo. - Lily falou gargalhando. - E não vai ser uma garota mimada que vai me fazer voltar atrás.

* * *

Sim capítulo novo e sabe o que é mais impressionante!? Ainda não vi a atualização de _**"**_**Tomates e Macarrão**_**",**_ ta Jaque me fala quem eu tenho que subornar para que o capítulo saia!? A pessoa aqui está curiosa!!!

**Fatos da minha vida:**

**1.** Continuando sobre meu uniforme do ensino fundamental. Todo mundo adorava o dia de educação física porque poderia ir para escola de short e camiseta (do uniforme é óbvio) era realmente uma glória rsrs, o uniforme de educação física era um short verde com duas listras brancas e uma camiseta sem manga amarela com o símbolo da escola em verde (gente como eu conseguia usar isso? Podia ser mais patriótico???). Quando estava na sétima série (acho... pode ser na oitava também) mudaram os uniformes dos alunos do segundo grau para calça jeans e uma blusa azul smurf (que minha irmã usou por um ano inteirinho antes de ir para FAETEC) eu também queria usar, mas quando eu terminei a oitava série ainda não tinha curso técnico de Administração, então lá fui eu para outra escola.

**2.** Sabe quando descobri que está virando uma dona de casa? Quando sai do Shopping onde fui fazer minhas compras de páscoa e ganhei uma amostra grátis de um sabão líquido para lavar a roupa e adorei...

**3.** Quando eu era mais nova adorava pintar as unhas, pintava quase todos os dias. Por vezes uma unha de cada cor. Verde fluorescente, preto, amarelo, azul, vermelho (nunca rosa), nessa época estava no segundo grau (na escola da calça jeans que foi trocada pelo uniforme de presidiários...) e lá era uma escola de riquinhos e todas as garotas ficavam olhando pra mim como se eu fosse doida rsrs. Não ligava a mínima.

**Minha leitoras:**

**- Ninha Souma:** Bem como todo mundo tomou ódio da Paige na fic passada rsrs. Eu acabei me inspirando para fazer uma loira odiosa de verdade. Não uma daquelas malucas como um personagem de malhação (que não assisto desde os meus catorze anos...). Mas ela vai fazer coisas que adolescentes más fazem mesmo, mas a nossa Ruiva é forte! Nesta fic a Lily era mais delicada e menininha, mas com os acontecimentos que aconteceram na vida dela, ela ficou forte, mas nem por isso deixou de fazer as coisas que gostava e nem se deixa intimidar pelos outros, o James é claro que vai fazer muita confusão como sempre! rsrs Mas vou tentar deixa-lo mais fofo e o Sirius mais aproveitador (um aproveitador adorável!!).

**- Jaque Weasley:** E ai Jaque vai responder a pergunta que eu fiz!? Ah você sabe que eu cobro na maior cara de pau rsrs. Vá eu te dei uma idéia bem sangrenta para acabar com Marlene a vaca. Pode deixar vou tentar não esquecer do Remus na fic e deixar o James mais fofo, pelo menos com a Lily. Vou fazer de tudo para que a Marga supere a Pay em seu coração, afinal a Pay nem era tão ruim assim, só era meio tapadinha coitada... rsrs. Meu Deus ele também é viciado em Street Fighter? Ele não te nenhum boneco de ação perdido por ai não né!? rsrs. Eu adoro a Chun Lee e absolutamente odiei o que estão fazendo com ela no filme que estão produzindo... Vão acabar com ela, que nem acabaram com Dragon Ball.

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	4. Seja bem vinda

**Capítulo 3: Seja bem vinda**

Kim ficou olhando surpreso para garota decidida na sua frente que agora fazia uma careta engraçada, estava tão acostumado com garotas manhosas e de temperamento fraco que Lílian Evans era uma grata surpresa em sua vida. Estava cansado de estar cercado por garotas bonitas e superficiais, quem sabe este não poderia ser um ano diferente e até mesmo divertido.

- Bem agora que chegamos a um acordo comum, não tem mais jeito eu vou que te acolher. - Kim falou dando de ombros.

- Muito obrigada. - Lily falou se sentindo uma criança abandonada - E então você é de qual casa?

- Sonserina. - Kim falou fazendo cara de mal fazendo Lily cair na gargalhada.

- Você? Não acredito, com essa carinha fofa, essa covinha na bochecha...

- Nossa muito obrigado. - falou sorridente - Na verdade o chapéu queria me mandar para Corvinal, mas além de azul não combinar comigo e ter uma garota por lá que tem certos problemas com a minha pessoa eu pedi encarecidamente para se enviado para outra casa.

- Uma garota que tem problemas contigo?

- Acho que sou mais eu que tenho problemas com ela. Bem ela também não se dá bem com a Rainha das Neves, mas também não podemos dizer que ela é uma aliada. Ela não se dá bem com ninguém, ou melhor, ninguém se da bem com ela. - Kim esclareceu.

- Entendi.

- Não você não entendeu, mas vai entender assim que conhece-la. Mas vou lhe dizer logo que ela é louca e...

Antes que ele terminasse de falar a porta se abriu e um rapaz negro forte e alto, com um olhar mal encarado e um boné virado para trás os olhava de cima a beixo e Lily sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, ele lembrava muito os rappers que andavam em Nova York, com aquelas calças largas e camisa de time de basquete, mas era infinitivamente mais bonito, mesmo parecendo que queria tirar ela e

Kim dali a ponta pés, não sabia porque, mas achava que não ia ligar a mínima se ele fizesse isso..

- Tem lugar na cabine? - perguntou uma voz suave surpreendendo os dois.

- À vontade. - Kim falou sem jeito.

- Valeu... - resmungou se encolhendo no canto, caindo no sono imediatamente Lily e Kim ouviam seu ronco baixinho.

- Nossa. Amigo seu? - Lily perguntou já tinha percebido que Kim parecia saber tudo sobre todos em Hogwarts.

- Não, ele é da Corvinal. Não tem muitos amigos, isso é se tiver algum.

- Então é um dos nossos!? - Lily perguntou interessada.

- Acho que ele não ia gostar da idéia. - Kim comentou rindo.

- Hum quem sabe... - Lily falou observando os traços firmes do rosto do rapaz adormecido. Enquanto Kim tinha traços fofos e quase delicados, este cara era realmente bonito e parecia ter duas pequenas cicatrizes no rosto.

- Não Lily, com certeza você não vai querer se meter com ele. Então deixa o bonitão dormir sossegado. - Kim falou puxando o rosto de Lily para outra direção.

- Agora você me deixou curiosa. - Lily falou imaginando que aqueles traços ficariam muito bonitos em um quadro.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que isso não é um bom sinal.

Enquanto Lily divagava em sua cabine, os marotos estavam em silêncio na sua, afinal não era sempre que o ano escolar começava daquele jeito, pelo menos não para James. Encontrando a namorada da infância, enquanto a atual quase enfartava.

- Nossa a Lily está realmente... Diferente. -Remus concluiu.

- Diferente? A palavra certa é gostosa, Aluado. - Sirius ratificou - E como ela disse que não quer nada com nosso amigo Pontas aqui eu vou me candidatar, a não ser que...

- Do que você está falando Almofadinhas? - James perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

- Bem não vou mentir assim que eu vi a Lily na estação, eu pensei nossa quando ela se encontrar com o Pontas vai acontecer aquele bum de novo. Admita que antes dela ir embora vocês dois formavam um casal.

- Com certeza foi isso que a Margareth também pensou quando entrou aqui e deu de cara com ela. - Remus falou.

- Pelo amor de Deus faz anos que agente não vê, vocês acharam o que, que agente ia se olhar e cair um nos braços do outro do nada!? - James perguntou ficando ainda mais vermelho, porque essa idéia também tinha passado por sua mente.

- Era minha esperança. - Sirius resmungou abrindo um pacote de sapo de chocolate. - Mas como não aconteceu, acho que isso pode ser até bom. Pelo menos para mim.

- Tomara que a Lily tome cuidado. - Remus falou querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Do que você está falando agora Aluado? - James perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- A pura verdade Pontas a sua namorada é louca e quando os outros alunos souberem do escândalo que ela fez, por causa, da Lily consequentemente iram se afastar dela. - Remus falou com serenidade enquanto Sirius o apoiava.

- A Reth não faria isso e não tem por que ninguém não se aproximar da Lily, não se ela continuar sendo a garota incrível que era antes de ir para os Estados Unidos. - James declarou dando de ombros e Sirius sorriu malicioso.

- Incrível, linda, simpática, realmente adorável. Você tem razão Pontas não tem porque ninguém não se aproximar da Lily. - Sirius falava enumerando as qualidades da Lily - Na verdade é um grande um alívio para todos os garotos de Hogwarts você estar namorando no momento.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. - James declarou escondendo um sorriso.

Do lado de fora da cabine Margareth escutava toda a conversa com a orelha grudada na porta, enquanto os outros estudantes passavam sem saber o que fazer, até que ela soltou um grito e eles correram as duas garotas que a acompanhavam se encararam horrorizadas ao ouvirem James fazer aquela declaração. Estavam até mesmo com medo de olhar para cara de Margareth no momento, até que ouviram um estalo e se viraram. Margareth estava quase roxa de raiva e parecia que queria esganar um.

- Vamos. - falou decidida respirando fundo.

- Margareth onde você está indo? - a mernozinha estudante da Lufa Lufa perguntou.

- Onde estou indo, Beatrice? Estou indo deixar bem claro em que posição aquelazinha se encontra.

- Mas Margareth, ela não fez... - uma morena de cabelos ondulados também da Lufa Lufa tentava controla-la.

- Sarah cale a boca e descubra onde Lílian Evans se enfiou. AGORA!

Na cabine de Kim e Lily, eles conversavam animadamente sobre as diferenças de Londres e Nova York.

- Como você sabe tanta coisa sobre Nova York? - Lily perguntou impressionada.

- E então você acha que só você tem o direito de já ter ido aos Eua? - Kim perguntou com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Ah então já andou por lá, né.

- Semana de moda, querida. Minha mãe sempre me leva quando estou em casa.

- Nossa então nós poderíamos ter nos esbarrado por lá! Bem meus pais não se ligam em moda, mas tia Louise irmã da minha mãe é aficionada e é claro me influenciou um bocado.

- O que os seus pais fazem? Minha mãe é estilista e meu pai é empresário dela e bruxo nas horas vagas.

- Minha mãe é veterinária e ativista ambiental, meu pai trabalha como Diplomata.

- Uau então já viajou para vários lugares!

- Nem imagina para quantas passeatas minha mãe já me arrastou ao redor do mundo.

- Bem que ela podia te arrastar para longe daqui. - Margareth falou abrindo a porta e levando consigo a lufada de perfume doce e as duas garotas.

- Por que não deixa agente viajar em paz!? - Kim perguntou bocejando.

- Olha aqui eu não estou falando com você o esquisitinho. - Margareth grasnou e suas amigas entraram na frente de Kim.

- Deixa ele em paz, afinal de contas você veio falar comigo ou estou enganada? - Lily perguntou aborrecida se levantando.

- Por enquanto não existe um problema, mas vai ter se voltar a se intrometer no meu caminho! - Margareth falou empurrando Lily que caiu sentada.

- Calma Margareth, eu não fiz nada! - Lily falou sem entender.

- Se depender de mim, nem vai fazer.

- Ah é e você vai fazer o que? - perguntou irritada se levantando novamente e ficando na altura da garota graças a seus saltos.

- Você não me conhece mais Lílian Evans, as pessoas na escola me adoram e é claro que não permitir que você me prejudique!

- Pelo que eu pude notar você se tornou uma pessoa autoritária, acredita que todos necessitam de uma liderança que só você acha que tem. Por acaso já percebeu que não tem seguidores? - Lily perguntou lhe encarando - As pessoas têm medo de você, não te adoram como você parece pensar. È evidente que se satisfaz com o seu pequeno séquito de aduladoras que provavelmente a cerca nas ocasiões que acha conveniente, mas com certeza eu não vou ter medo disso.

- Se você acha que pode... - Margareth falava com o rosto vermelho.

- O que é esse barulho todo? - uma voz irritada se fez ouvir.

- Vamos garotas. - Margareth falou rapidamente sumindo com as amigas ao ver o rapaz acordado e irritado.

- E Lílian Evans ganha o primeiro round! - Kim anunciou alto levantando um braço da garota.

- Menos Kim, por favor, menos. - Lily pediu tentando não rir. - Mas o que foi isso tudo?

- Isso foi a Rainha das Neves lhe dando as boas vindas.

- Fala sério eu não fiz nada pra garota, mal conversei com os meninos na cabine deles!

- Você ousou se aproximar do que era dela querida esse que é o problema.

- Mas nós éramos amigos! Como iria imaginar que quando voltasse iria encontrar tudo assim? - Lily falou se lembrando das palavras de Remus e Sirius - Quer saber tenho até pena dela.

- Toma cuidado garota. Pessoas boazinhas só se fodem. - Lily ouviu o moreno falar enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Nunca ouvi palavras mais certas do que essa na minha vida. - Kim falou batendo palmas.

- Ah me desculpe pela bagunça, eu sou Lílian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily. - Lily falou se aproveitando que agora o rapaz prestava atenção neles.

- Kayne, falta muito para chegarmos em Hogwarts? - perguntou sem dar atenção a Lily.

- Um pouco. - Kim falou baixo.

- Me acordem quando chegarmos lá. - pediu colocando o boné sobre os olhos e sumindo para o mundo.

- Uau isso é que é dormir com facilidade. - Kim falou impressionado - Eu me pergunto é como ele não tinha acordado até agora com agente conversando.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não estou entendendo nessa história Kim

- Como o bonitão aqui dorme? - perguntou confuso.

- Não sobre a Margareth.

- Fala! - Kim pediu interessado.

- O James não é um idiota, pelo menos não era. Se a Margareth é isso tudo, como o James começou a namorar com ela? Nunca achei que ele gostasse desse tipo de pessoa. - Lily replicou confusa.

- Porque a nossa querida Rainha das Neves botava medo em todas as garotas que chegavam perto dele. - Kim comentou rindo - E ai ele não tinha muita opção de escolha. Sem contar que ela era a mais oferecida, nem precisava esticar a mão para pegar.

- Nossa não pensei que o caso fosse tão sério.

- E não pense que ela tem esse mel todo não, nem todos os garotos gostam dela, mas obviamente acham que ela não precisa ficar sabendo disso. Pra você ter noção as fãs dela nem podiam arranjar um namorado enquanto ela não tivesse amarrado James Potter. As pobres coitadas tinham que namorar escondido.

- Fãs? - perguntou surpresa.

- Ah você deve ter visto tem pelo menos duas garotas que andava atrás dela para jogar flores e limpar o chão que ela pisa.

- Ah sim não pude deixar de notar quando as duas quiseram partir para cima de você.

- Pois então de tempos em tempos a Margareth arranja uma seguidora nova. Formando assim um lindo grupo de garotas escravizadas.

- Nossa isso é tão animador, deixa ver se eu entendi, ela tem praticamente um exército de saias e com certeza vai colocar todas contra mim.

- Não tenha duvidas sobre isso querida. Nunca vi o Sasquatsh tão preocupado antes.

Já fervendo de raiva no corredor do Trem...

- Ela acha mesmo que pode voltar e fazer o que quiser... Coitada, ela está redondamente enganada...

- O que fazemos agora Margareth? - Sarah perguntou assustada com a expressão da loira.

- Espalhem a notícia Lílian Evans está de volta e ela é pessoa Non Grata em Hogwarts. - Margareth declarou.

* * *

**Me desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas o mês de abril é meio complicado pra mim passa rápido como uma flecha. Fazem aniversário, minha amiga (dia 12), minha sogra (dia 07), meu cunhado (dia 14), minha mãe (dia 18) e eu (dia 20)!! A pessoa fica doida! Bem faço 23 aninhos, to ficando velha de verdade, só falta sete para os 30... Então antes que eu comece a andar de bengala e apareçam os fios brancos que tal vocês me deixarem um comentário de presente!?**

**Fatos da minha vida:**

**1.** Eu senti muito a diferença quando mudei de escola. Primeiro porque a antiga escola tinha prova todo bendito mês, na escola nova só tinha de dois em dois meses. Na antiga escola agente não podia nem correr pelos pátios, sempre ficavam vários inspetores pela escola observando nossos passos e um deles no microfone gritando pra gente não correr (e ele sempre sabia o nosso nome...), na escola nova agente podia fazer o que quisesse até mesmo dormir nos bancos de cimento, na escola antiga nós tínhamos que estar com 540 pontos no final do ano para passar de série, se não conseguíssemos íamos para a recuperação e se ainda assim não conseguisse o aluno tinha que fazer a GLOBAL (era o pesadelo de todo e qualquer aluno) que era uma prova que continha a matéria do ano todo! Se não conseguisse uma média acima de 7 você não iria a lugar algum (graças aos céus nunca passei por um tormento desses), enquanto isso na escola nova eu tinha que fazer apenas 240 pontos e se não conseguisse passar (o que eu achava um absurdo), ia para recuperação e se ainda assim não conseguisse passar seu caso iria para o conselho de classe e se você foi um bom aluno o ano inteiro, não brigou com nenhum professor, não tentou bater em nenhum aluno ou não explodisse o banheiro eles te passavam! Eu tinha toda essa liberdade e não sabia o que fazer com ela...

**2.** Vocês devem estar pensando em que tipo de escola ela estudou!? Mas vamos lá eu passei dos meu dois anos de idade (sim dois aninhos) até os treze anos estudando numa escola rígida (tanto que se alguém pensasse em brigar com o professor era expulso) que tinha não sei quantos anos de tradição e de lá fui para uma escola de mauricinhos, filhos de vereadores, do prefeito, empresários e afins. Os alunos da escola nova roubavam a bolinha do mouse (pra que me pergunto), se penduravam nos ventiladores antigos (porque tinham colocado ar condicionado nas salas), usavam o extintor de incêndio para brincar no corredor e ficavam se agarram nas escadas. Pra mim foi um verdadeiro choque de culturas rsrs.

**Minha leitoras:**

**- Zix black:** Que bom que leu e comentou a fic! E ficou realmente maravilhada em saber que as pessoas lêem e gostam delas. Eu vou te contar a verdade, não ando postando coisas no blog e nem as fics, simplesmente por que eu não sei. Serissimo. Quem postava as fics e tudo mais era a minha irmã (foi ela que fez o blog também) e quando eu casei trouxe meu computador junto, então fica meio difícil ela postar sempre principalmente por que ela não tem acesso aos meus arquivos (e nós moramos longe). Sempre que eu posso e ela pode, eu mando um e-mail para ela e ela atualiza com alguma coisa para mim (depois de eu insistir um bocado...). Mas fala sério é bom mesmo esse livro do James Potter? Eu já baixei só tenho que arranjar tempo para ler agora. Até a próxima!

**- Juli Hale P. Cullen:** Nossa espero que você e desculpe pela demora para postar! Mas prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto. O Kim... Bem é o Kim. E sim eu tenho toda a paciência do mundo e vou adorar responder todos os seus comentários! Beijos!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Hum e ai Margarida, agora que acabou Tomates, quando vai começar uma fic nova!? Nós suas fãs de carteirinhas estamos esperando ansiosas! A Margareth é meio que odiada por todo mundo, mas ninguém faz nada por que ela tem poder. Não tem gente que diz que quem tem conhecimento tem poder. Então... Mais pra frente você va entender isso melhor. E sim ela que vai ser responsável para trazer mais emoções para Lily e James rsrs. Não chega a ser um Voldemort de saias, mas tudo bem. Hum gostei desse apelido Reth, vou usar!! Ou melhor, o James vai usar. Ta esquece a Pay coitada a fc já terminou!! rsrs. Eu vi que agora você me segue no blog, seria ainda melhor se eu atualizasse né!? rsrs. Domingo como é aniversário da minha mamy, irei para lá e pedir para a Talis me ensinar a mexer neste bendito blog!

**- Ninha Souma:** A Paige não era ruim só meio tapada e sem noção! rsrs Vamos deixar a Paige pra lá né gente. Melhores Amigos já acabou e a mulher já ta casado e com dois filhos rsrs. A Margareth ainda vai aprontar muito para ocupar o lugar de megera em seu coração. É aquele negócio, os meninos da escola não vão se aproximar da Lily, por causa da Margareth, Sirius e Remus não vão se aproximar da Ruiva na esperança que o James caia em si e fique com ela e jogue a Marga para escanteio! (mas é claro que o Sirius não vai deixar tudo a Deus dará!). O Kim vai dar muito o que falar ainda nesta fic espere e verá!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	5. Kayne Richmond

**Capítulo 4: Kayne Richmond**

Já havia se passado duas semanas, duas semanas inteirinhas que estava em Hogwarts e não teve um dia sequer que alguém tivesse falado com ela, a não ser Kim e os professores é claro. Os alunos agiam como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa e mortal. Sua sorte divina era de que a maioria das aulas que tinham era com os Sonserinos senão não teria com quem fazer dupla nas aulas de poções, não que Kim fosse de grande ajuda, mas pelo menos ela era boa o suficiente para os dois.

- Acho que subestimei um pouco o poder de fogo da Margareth. - Lily comentou depois de ver duas garotas virando a cara para ela.

- Minha querida a Rainha do Gelo pode tudo nesta escola. - Kim falou displicente.

- Só que eu até agora não entendi por que! As pessoas parecem mais teme-la e não adora-la.

- Acontece que ela tem a melhor e maior rede de informação desta escola. - Kim explicou suspirando.

- Como assim?

- Informação é poder e quando se sabe segredos que podem prejudicar as mais nobres famílias bruxas, essa pessoa tem muito poder nas mãos.

- Entendi então ela possui algumas informações e as ameaças com isso.

- Não é bem uma ameaça, ela só diz você realmente quer se meter comigo? Isso já é o suficiente para qualquer um tremer de medo.

- E ela por acaso sabe algum podre seu? - perguntou curiosa.

- Ah eu tenho vários. Mas acho melhor você se assegurar dela não descobrir nenhum dos seus e não me olha com essa cara, todo mundo tem um segredinho sujo que quer esconder.

- Você é impossível.

- Impossível, mas bem que você gosta de mim.

- E como é possível não gostar de você? Agora vem e me mostra o lugar que você encontrou para que eu possa pintar.

- Ah sabia que você tava querendo alguma coisa. O lugar é realmente perfeito, eu costumo usar quando estou desenhando ou costurando, nunca ninguém me incomodou.

- Prometo que também não vou te perturbar.

- Ah é muito mais fácil eu atrapalhar a sua pintura! - Kim falou animado como sempre - Mas então já decidiu o que vai pintar?

- Achei um alvo perfeito em todos os sentidos. - falou maliciosa.

- Alvo? Desse jeito você me assusta. - Kim falou confuso.

- Você vai entender mais tarde. - Lily falava animada quando Margareth passou como um raio do seu lado junto com duas garotas. - Nossa essa velocidade toda é para não respirar o mesmo ar que eu?

- Eu é que não vou me queixar.

- O pai dela ainda trabalha no Ministério? - Lily perguntou de repente.

- Não sei, só sei que a mãe é jornalista do Profeta diário.

- Hum com certeza muita informação vem dai.

- Não tenho duvida nenhuma sobre isso.

Enquanto isso na sala de poções, alguns alunos já esperavam enquanto o professor Slugorn não chegava. Sirius entrou na sala e viu James sentado displicente sobre a cadeira e parecia estar tirando um cochilo. Resolveu que já era hora de agir, nada como jogar um pouco de sal na ferida para ver se seu amigo acordava.

- Quero falar sério com você agora Pontas. - Sirius falou na frente de James que levantou a cabeça e colocou os óculos.

- Você falando sério, Almofadinhas? Isso sim é uma novidade! - James comentou bocejando.

- Vou direto ao assunto já se passou duas semanas que começaram as aulas e você mal deu bom dia para Lily. - Sirius falou e James ficou desconcertado, pois toda vez que a via sentia suas bochechas ficar coradas.

- E dai? - perguntou de má vontade.

- Então você não está interessado nela mesmo? Tem certeza disso?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que eu estou interessado nela. - Sirius falou se jogando para trás na cadeira como se tivesse tirado um grande peso dos ombros.

- Você o que?

- Sobre o que estão conversando? - Margareth perguntou se sentando ao lado de James e Sirius fez uma careta. - Sirius Black está interessado em outra garota?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Eu conheço várias desajuizadas que fariam qualquer coisa para ficar com você.

- Como ficar sua amiga, por exemplo? Me desculpe, mas dessas malucas eu faço questão de manter a distância.

- James! Olha como o seu amigo está falando comigo?

- Vocês dois podem parar, por favor! - James pediu ainda com a novidade fervilhando na sua cabeça.

Assim que entrou na sala com Kim, Lily viu Margareth olhar em sua direção e depois praticamente pular no colo de James que estava conversando com Sirius.

- Essa criatura é tão sutil quanto uma jamanta. - Lily resmungou.

- Não duvido nada dela ter colocado uma roupinha de couro bem cafona e o James foi babando atrás dela. - Kim falou fazendo uma careta.

- Couro não é nada, pior se ela estivesse com aquelas roupinhas de vinil. - Lily falo fingindo enfiar uma faca no coração.

- Realmente você me pegou dessa vez. Uma roupinha de vinil é o fim. - Kim falou resignado. - Têm tantos tecidos delicados e femininos que ficam bem nas mulheres e que as deixam incrivelmente sexy, uma seda às vezes seduz muito mais do que um tecido colante.

- E não foi por pensar assim que está levando um gelo de todo mundo da escola.

- Mas agora não estou mais sozinho.

- É agora somos rejeitados juntos. - Lily comentou rindo alto chamando atenção das pessoas sobre eles. - Acho melhor agente se sentar.

Estava sentada perto do lago esperando terminar as aulas para poder chegar perto de sua presa, se estivesse certa ele era manso feito um carneirinho e ficaria simplesmente deslumbrante pintado ao entardecer, com todas aquelas cores quentes em volta dele, com certeza muitas mulheres ficariam babando se fizesse seu trabalho corretamente. Já estava pensando quais cores que ia usar quando ouviu alguém se sentando ao seu lado.

- Linda como sempre heim flor do meu jardim. - Sirius falou observando que ela estava sem gravata, à camisa com os primeiros botões abertos e sem sapatos.

- O problema é que o seu jardim é florido demais, Sirius Black. - Lily comentou olhando para o moreno de olhos azuis.

- Assim você magoa Lily, na verdade estou buscando uma única flor para crescer absoluta em meu coração. - falou galanteador beijando a palma da mão dela.

- Então Sirius Black não tem uma namorada? - Lily perguntou interessada.

- Sou um solteirão inveterado. - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Quase escuto o "graças a Deus" no final desta frase! - Lily comentou e Sirius caiu na risada. - Mas não fique muito animado qualquer dia desses pode aparecer uma garota e roubar seu coração.

- O que é isso uma praga Lily! - perguntou fingindo estar ofendido.

- Espere e verá meu caro.

- Você não acha que pode ser essa garota? - perguntou voltando ao ataque ao ver James por perto junto com Remus.

- Eu? Eu já estou vacinada contra você Sirius, já sabia que você era um galinha desde a primeira vez que nos vimos no Expresso de Hogwarts. - Lily falou se lembrando do primeiro dia.

- Que isso Ruiva não vai me dar nem uma chance de mostrar como eu mudei? - perguntou passando o braço pelo ombro dela.

- E que graça vai ter essa escola no dia que você mudar Sirius?

- Hum você ainda consegue me deixar feliz mesmo me dando um fora.

- Impressão sua. - Lily comentou sorrindo - O que aconteceu com aquela garota que eu te vi antes de ontem?

- Ela era tão interessante quando uma sopa de chuchu com repolho. - falou suspirando desanimado.

- E você prefere uma bela lasanha.

- Pode ter certeza disso. - Sirius comentou gargalhando com a comparação - Mas garotas assim estão em falta em Hogwarts.

- Ou os seus gostos estão exigentes demais como sempre.

- Se não for para ter o melhor, para que se esforçar?

- Eu tenho pena da garota que se apaixona por você.

- Oras o que é isso? Vale muito a pena se apaixonar por mim, só não garanto a recíproca.

- E o que vai acontecer quando você se apaixonar?

- Isso não vai acontecer, os Black tem um certo problema em saber o significado da palavra amor.

- Quem sabe, não é verdade?

- Acho que o papo ta ficando muito sério... - Sirius falou se deitando ao lado dela na relva macia - Acho que vou te imitar e tirar os sapatos.

- Esteja à vontade. - Lily falou com seus pensamentos voltando para as cores do entardecer.

Quando Lily estava entrando no salão comunal Kim ficou surpreso ao vê-la com Sirius que soprou um beijo para ela quando ela gesticulou que ira comer com Kim.

- O que Sirius Black queria com você? - Kim perguntou curioso vendo os olhares mortais que as garotas dirigiam para ela.

- Veio dar em cima de mim... - falou com um muxoxo - Nossa é realmente uma pena que eu já o conheça tão bem...

- Por que você está tão desanimada?

- Fala sério, eu sei que ele não presta, mas ele é lindo! Qualquer menina no mundo pensaria 18 vezes antes de rejeitar aquela coisinha!

- Lílian Evans isso lá é jeito de falar? - Kim perguntou fingindo estar horrorizado.

- Fala sério, aqueles braços, aquela boca... Nossa aquilo tudo, tem que ter muita coragem para rejeitá-lo!

- Não foi o que você acabou de fazer? - Kim perguntou se servindo enquanto Lily divagava.

- Provavelmente ele só fez isso para querer perturbar a Margareth eu notei que ele não é muito fã dela. E eu duvido um pouco que ela consiga ameaça-lo.

- É realmente difícil de imaginar alguém que consiga intimidar Sirius Black.

- E eu? Será que consigo intimidar alguém?

- Você? - Kim perguntou caindo na risada - Não está falando sério, está?

- Bem então acho que vou ter que apelar para o meu charme...

- Lílian Evans o que você está tramando?

- Espere e verá!

Assim que acabou de comer Lily falou para Kim que ia sair em uma emboscada e que lhe desejasse sorte, Kim por sua vez não entendeu nada, mas mesmo assim desejou sorte a amiga e pediu que depois lhe contasse tudo que estava acontecendo. Assim Lily escapou para o lado de fora do castelo e lá perto do lago estava ele, sentado olhando para as estrelas, cantando baixinho com aquela voz incrível e Lily teve pena de acabar com aquela tranquilidade, mas estava firme em seus objetivos iria pintá-lo, ele querendo ou não.

- Olá!

- O que você quer? - o moreno perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, só aquilo fazia a maioria das pessoas ficarem a mais de um quilometro de distância.

- Eu vi... - Lily cantarolou.

- Do que você está falando garota? - perguntou engrossando um pouco mais a voz.

- Você sorrindo para aquele pequeno Clabbert hoje mais cedo, sabia que você tem um sorriso lindo? Dentes brancos perfeitos, da até para fazer um comercial de pasta de dente.

- Não ta com medo de morrer, não? - perguntou se levantando e ficando bem maior que Lily.

- Esse sotaque é de Nova York, não? Eu vim transferida da Blenheim Count School.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntou virando as costas e tentando ir embora, mas Lily o segurou pelo braço.

- Não tente se fazer de difícil, vai... Ando te observando nessas semanas, além de te ver rindo, você adora coisas doces e fica cantarolando músicas românticas por ai. Não posso deixar de comentar que sua voz também é maravilhosa, como todo o resto.

- Está apaixonada por mim, por acaso? - perguntou já se envergonhando.

- Não, na verdade eu só queria te pedir uma coisa...

- Fala logo, não gosto de pessoas que ficam embromando.

- Posso pintar você?

- O que?

- Não é nú artístico, nem nada disso, apesar de que eu não ia ligar se você aceitasse fazer um. É só que você é perfeito...

- Por que não pede a algum de seus amiguinhos? - perguntou engrossando a voz e franzindo ainda mais a testa, mas como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas estragavam todo o efeito assustador.

- Eu não tenho amigos. - Lily falou dando de ombros. - Quero dizer o Kim agora é meu amigo e ia ficar encantado de posar para mim, mas eu duvido muito que ele conseguisse parar um minuto quieto.

- Ah aquele garoto, com certeza ele não para quieto um só minuto. - falou se lembrando como eles tinham falado no caminho todo até Hogwarts.

- Então você aceita?

- Não.

- E não tem medo que eu espalhe seu segredo por ai? Que você é um bom garoto, com um lindo sorriso e com voz de anjo?

- E quem vai acreditar em você?

- Sabe um pintor precisa sempre ter em mão algo que lhe dê inspiração, eu acabei tirando algumas fotos suas, só para o caso de você não aceitar ser meu modelo, ai eu precisaria de inspiração congelada, fazer o que né! Quer ver as fotos?

- Pelo jeito você não é uma garotinha influenciável que se assusta fácil né... - perguntou desistindo.

- Incrível né! È meio difícil achar esse tipo de gente por aqui.

- Parece que ninguém se dá bem com você por aqui também. - Kayne falou a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Na verdade, eu não ligo a mínima. - Lily desdenhou. - E então vai me ajudar.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Claro que tem! - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Você é uma peste. - Kayne falou não resistindo e rindo também.

- Vou tomar como elogio! - falou encantada - Que tal amanhã depois das aulas.

- Onde vai ser isso?

- Nos jardins, nunca aparece ninguém por lá. Apesar de que ia ser incrível uma pintura sua a beira do lago com o entardecer no fundo e a águas calmas do lago ao seu redor e... - falava empolgada.

- Vai ser nos jardins. - Kayne decretou.

No dia seguinte Lily separava suas telas e o material de pintura, enquanto Kayne estava escorado em uma árvore esperando ela dar as ordens e Kim não calava a matraca ao seu lado falando que Margareth havia jogado um prato de leite com cereais em seus sapatos novinhos que sua mãe havia lhe enviado da Itália.

- A Rainha das Neves é insuportável. - bufou por fim.

- Mas é bonita. - Kayne falou bocejando - Não que eu não concorde que ela é detestável. Mas, com a beleza dela, bem... Deve ser fácil esnobar as pessoas.

- E você que é bonito só por causa disso esnoba as pessoas? - Kim perguntou sério e as bochechas de Kayne começaram a ficar vermelhas.

- Quem disse que eu sou bonito?

- Você é lindo! - Lily afirmou deixando o garoto ainda mais sem graça - E tem um corpo de deixar qualquer mulher babando.

- E pelo jeito é meio ingênuo também se não sabe disso. - Kim comentou rindo - Ta decidido agora você faz parte do grupo!

- O que?

- É realmente uma bela aquisição. - Lily falava enquanto selecionava seus pincéis gastos. - Preciso comprar pincéis novos...

- Não nada disso! - Kayne resmungou enquanto via um brilho estranho nos olhos de Kim.

- Ah nós precisamos de uma marca registrada!

- O que? Vamos tatuar rejeitados na teta? - Lily perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em uma jaqueta. - Kim explicou - Não é melhor Kay?

- Espera! Eu já disse que não vou me juntar a grupo nenhum! - Kayne falou ficando abobalhado em ver as coisas saindo de controle.

- Ah é mesmo, claro que não vai... - Kim falou revirando os olhos. - Anda logo deixa eu medir seus braços.

- Ei, mas ela só me disse que era para posar e...

- Vá, deixa de ser chato eu também tenho que ficar fazendo alguma coisa enquanto você está parado e ela está pintando. - falou passando uma fita métrica que tinha tirado no bolo pelo braço forte de Kayne.

- Me larga cara! - Kayne falou com a voz alta e assustadora.

- É só uma droga de jaqueta vem logo aqui! - Kim falou quase se pendurando no pescoço dele.

- É melhor você deixar logo Kayne senão ele vai te perseguir por toda a escola. - Lily falou dando de ombros enquanto separava suas tintas.

- Não acredito que você me enfiou numa furada dessas...

- Ah vai ser divertido! - Lily falou dirigindo um sorriso brilhante para ele.

James não conseguia tirar as palavras de Sirius da cabeça, será que ele realmente estava interessado em Lily? E será que ela daria uma chance para ele? Essas perguntas não paravam de martelar em sua cabeça. Mal Margareth havia virado a costa ele inconscientemente já procurava por Lily no mapa do Maroto e antes que se desse conta já estava indo atrás dela, era como se algo o puxasse, na verdade desde que tinham se conhecido era assim.

Lily estava olhando para a tela que estava tomando seu tempo, senão tomasse cuidado era capaz de varar a noite ali, mas estava valendo a pena Kayne era realmente um ótimo modelo, tinha ficado mais de uma hora parado olhando para o céu enquanto ela o pintava. Ele e Kim já haviam ido jantar e ela resolveu ficar para terminar o trabalho, estava dando as pinceladas finais quando James a chamou, olhou para ele de boca aberta. Seus olhos verdes estavam enormes e brilhando de satisfação, o batom já tinha saído há muito tempo, o nariz brilhava, o rosto estava manchado com tinta e ela não tinha a menor idéia do quanto estava bonita, apesar disso tudo.

- Olá Lily. - James falou sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

- James! Como me encontrou aqui? - Lily perguntou surpresa Kim havia lhe dado certeza de que ninguém lhe incomodara ali.

- Tenho meus métodos. - comentou rindo - Então você ainda pinta!

- Eu frequentei uma escola de arte enquanto morava nos Estados Unidos. E você o que está fazendo perdido pela noite?

- Eu nunca estou perdido.

- Não duvido disso. - Lily comentou sorrindo. - Mas o que veio fazer aqui nos jardins a esta hora da noite?

- Tive vontade de respirar ar puro. E resolvi dar uma volta de vassoura. Você quer?

- O que?

- Dar uma volta comigo?

- Ah não obrigada.

- Fala sério Lily, já faz anos que agente não anda de vassoura junto. Recordar é viver!

- Só que eu acho que a sua namorada não vai gostar muito da idéia.

- Nunca pensei que você tivesse medo da Reth!

- Eu não tenho, mas pensei que você pudesse ter. - Lily falou com um sorrisinho.

- Do jeito que você fala parece até que não me conhece mais.

- Será que ainda conheço? Muitas coisas mudaram em mim nesses anos que estive longe, por isso não vejo nenhum motivo para você também não ter mudado.

- Independente do que aconteça, a essência continua a mesma. - James falou e isso tinha vários significados para os dois.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza e então vamos? - James perguntou montando na vassoura e lhe estendendo a mão.

- Acho que não tem jeito! - Lily falou sorrindo subindo atrás dele.

- Se segura! - falou arrancando com a vassoura fazendo Lily se agarrar nele.

Lily sentiu um calafrio por todo seu corpo não sabia se era por estar abraçando James tão fortemente ou por ele estar indo tão alto e tão rápido, a cada pirueta que ele dava seu estômago parecia estar fazendo o mesmo movimento e sinceramente pensava que se soltasse um só dedo que estava agarrado nele, provavelmente iria voar longe. Enquanto isso James estava se divertindo horrores e estava se sentindo ótimo ao ter Lily agarrada a ele assim, Margareth nunca subia na vassoura com ele, sempre tinha uma desculpa.

- Você não imagina a emoção quando o locutor está nos anunciando. - James falou dando uma pirueta anda mais rápida fazendo Lily respirar fundo.

- Ah, claro que entendo. - Lily falou simulando o locutor - Boa noite, nosso alunos de Hogwarts, hoje o melhor atacante de todo os tempos está sobrevoando a arquibancada , no momento, certificando-se de que sua assustada passageira, certa Lílian Evans, extraordinária pintora, continue viva para ver a luz de outro dia.

- Ficou com medo de altura com o passar dos anos Lily? - James perguntou divertido sem diminuir a velocidade.

- Na verdade eu até piloto bem uma vassoura, mas não estou acostumada a apostar corrida e dar espetáculo nos ares...

- Ah então é por isso que está se agarrando a mim? Que pena pense que o motivo fosse outro.

- Bem que você queria. - Lily comentou rindo. - Mas que tal me levar de volta para o jardim, tenho que pegar meu material e ir dormir.

- Vamos subir juntos então. - James falou indo direto para o local onde Lily estava trabalhando. - Posso ver o que você estava pintando?

- Claro.

- Nossa está incrível! - James falou observando que Lily conseguiu captar todas as cores do entardecer e perto da árvore estava um jovem deitado olhando para céu, ele parecia estar tão relaxado, tão tranquilo que sentiu que poderia ficar olhando horas para aquele quadro. - Espera eu conheço esse cara...

- É o Kayne da Corvinal, ele aceitou posar pra mim.

- Ele aceitou o que? Espera é o mesmo Kayne Richmond que eu conheço, que estuda aqui há anos, mal encarado e não fez amizade com ninguém?

- Não sei o sobrenome dele, mas ele é meio mal encarado sim, mas na verdade é ele muito gente boa. E o melhor consegue ficar parado enquanto eu estava fazendo o esboço da pintura.

Enquanto subia as escadas com ela ao seu lado, James estava confuso, será que ela tinha dado uma chance para Sirius, não tinha coragem de perguntar ou será que ela estava envolvida com Kayne? E o pior por que qualquer uma das alternativas fazia seu coração pesar tanto, não podia se sentir traído não quando já haviam terminado a tantos anos, não quando já tinha uma namorada que havia declarado abertamente que não o queria perto de Lily, mas isso tudo lhe parecia tão difícil...

- O que foi? - Lily perguntou e James notou que já estavam dentro do salão comunal. - Você estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Você não quer saber o que eu estava pensando? - James perguntou inspirado.

- Não obrigada.

- E por que não?

- Por que só me deixara com mais problemas. - Lily falou com um sorriso malicioso e um brilho nos olhos.

- Eu não me importo em me meter em problemas.

- Mas eu sim, boa noite James Potter. - falou jogando para ele um beijo no ar, enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto feminino.

**...**

** Bem o capítulo saiu atrasado de novo... Desta vez foi porque meu computador, aquele que eu tinha desde os meus quinze aninhos de idade, morreu de vez. Com apenas oito anos de uso ele foi pro saco. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas do meu marido para ressuscitá-lo, ele por fim teve pena de mim e me deu um dos computadores dele! Ai depois que ele monta tudo bonitinho a benção do computador novo não aceita meu HD... E lá se vai mais uma jornada para salvar meus arquivos... Enfim conseguimos e eis que surge um capítulo novo para vocês!**

Fatos da minha vida:

**1.** Eu tive uma fase roqueira, não rebelde, apenas roqueira mesmo. Uma daquelas que só usava preto, só gostava de escutar Guns, Nirvana, Red Hot e outros sons do gênero. Hoje fico pasma quando vejo as garotinha usando preto, se achando as pessoas mais roqueiras do século indo ao show do NX ZERO ou Fresno... Me deprime. E o pior é quando juram que o Jonas Brother são tipo a melhor banda de rock do mundo inteiro. Não que eu não goste das músicas deles, mas falar que é Rock é demais para mim.

**2.** Cá estava eu pensando esses dias, eu acho que se a Francis Sawyer (YSC) encontrasse a Paige (MA), ela iria odiá-la profundamente, tenho até pena da loura rsrs.

**3.** Eu me inspirei um pouco no Shigure de Fruit Basket para fazer o Sirius nessa fic.

**Minhas leitoras que eu espero que ainda não tenham desistido de mim:**

**- Lady Aredhel Anarion:** Espero que você tenha esperado por este capítulo e que leia também os próximos que virão!

**- Regi san:** Fico feliz que você tenha lido outra fic minha e o mais importante esteja gostando da nova e comentando! Isso me deixa super feliz! A Lily pintora é mais desligada, mas é bem pé no chão e sabe o que quer, não é dessas mocinhas lerdas que aceita tudo que vem pela frente. O Kim ainda vai surpreender muita gente rsrs. Espero te ver em outros capítulos!

**- Ninha Souma:** Apesar de ser todo grande e forte o Kayne é meio tímido como vocês puderam ver neste capítulo, todos os três a Lily, a Kim e o Kayne já passaram por muitas coisas o que só vai consolidar a amizade deles. E mais pra frente vai ter mais personagem novo e espero que vocês gostem também. Como de ver o James mesmo comprometido, não esta muito a fim de ver a Lily com outras pessoas, muita confusão ainda vai rolar por causa dos garotos na vida da Lily. O Kayne é todo sério e sabe das coisas, mas a Lily e o Kim vão conseguir dobrar ele. E duvido muito que a Lily vai ter que esperar pelo James por muito tempo. Quero fazer esse James mais decidido do que em Melhores Amigos.

A doida só aparece no próximo capítulo e aparece para dar um susto em todo mundo! rsrs E com certeza o grupo dos rejeitados não vai abaixar a cabeça para ninguém espere e verá!

**- zix black:** Não, por favor, não mate meu personagem! rsrs Mas a Lily vai dar a volta por cima não se preocupe e com muito estilo devo dizer. Esse capítulo esta maiorzinho não? Vou tentar caprichar mais nos próximos, ok!

_**Beijos**_

_** Vampira Black**_

_**...**_


	6. Club do Slug

**Capítulo 5: Club do Slug**

Os dias iam passando mais calmamente em Hogwarts para Lily, principalmente agora que Kayne também tinha se unido a eles, as aulas juntas eram poucas por ele ser da Corvinal, mas sempre que podiam estavam juntos, conversando, rindo ou simplesmente calados observando o cair da tarde quando Kim não estava por perto. Kayne querendo ou não estava sendo puxado para aquele grupo de amigos e para confirmar isso Lily o carregou para um piquenique na hora do almoço junto com ela e Kim.

- Hum eu trouxe um contrabando muito bom para a sobremesa. - Kim falou animado - Gosta de torta de chocolate, Kayne?

- Ele gosta de qualquer coisa que leve açúcar. - Lily comentou rindo pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada da cesta que Kim trouxe.

- E quem não gosta? - Kayne perguntou na defensiva, já olhando com os olhos brilhantes para a torta que Kim carregava.

- Hum... - Kim resmungou enquanto cortava as fatias.

- O que foi agora? - Lily perguntou se virando para o amigo que estava com a cara emburrada.

- Vocês estão unidos demais estou me sentindo excluído. - falou cruzando os braços com uma criança emburrada.

- O que? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Eu te conheci primeiro! Isso não é justo. Agora entra o Kayne o grupo e tem toda sua atenção só pra ele.

- Eu não entrei em grupo nenhum! - Kayne vociferou com a boca cheia de torta e ninguém deu confiança para ele.

- Kim nós todos somos amigos agora relaxa. - Lily pediu dando tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça dele - E se agente esta se conhecendo melhor é porque todo final de tarde você some!

- Preciso dormir. - Kim falou como se fosse óbvio - Todo dia de tarde tiro duas horas de sono da beleza e criatividade, vocês também deveriam adquirir esse hábito.

- Assim eu ficara acordada a noite!

- Exatamente!

- Não. È mais fácil vocês dois começarem a conversar mais. - Lily falou decidida - Acho que os problemas vão ser resolvidos mais facilmente assim. E ninguém vai precisar mudar seu ciclo do sono.

- Certo então vou conhecer melhor meu doce amigo Kayne devorador de doces. - Kim falou se sentando de frente para ele.

- O que?

- Primeiro quero te observar mais... Hum, muito interessante... - falava compenetrado enquanto observava os olhos chocolates de Kayne, o nariz perfeito, os braços fortes, a pele lisa, Lily também não se cansava de admirar o amigo. - Cruzes onde você arranjou essas cicatrizes? - Andy perguntou esticando a pele do rosto perfeito.

- Consegui quando fui roubar pela primeira vez. - Kayne falou fazendo uma carranca.

Andy ficou olhando para ele assombrado e Lily revirou os olhos sem acreditar no amigo, por essas e outras que inventavam tantas histórias sobre ele, falando que ele fazia parte de uma gangue nos Estados Unidos, que ele já havia matado duas pessoas, que os pais dele tinham vergonha dele e não o queria por perto, que tinha tentado matar a própria avó... E o pior era que Kim ainda acreditava nesse absurdo.

- É o grande assalto ocorreu na cozinha da avó dele quando foi roubar os biscoitos antes do almoço. - Lily falou esclarecendo a situação.

- Ah que pena... Eu ia pedir para você roubar uma coisa para mim. - Kim falou desconsolado - tem certeza?

- Absoluta... - Kayne resmungou balançando a cabeça.

- Nem um furtozinho?

- Kim! - Lily falou exasperada.

- Certo ele não rouba já entendi. O que é uma pena, mas fazer o que né...

- Vamos terminar logo esse piquenique senão vamos chegar atrasados nas próximas aulas.

- E antes que o Kim tente me subverter. - Kayne comentou se levantando.

Estavam entrando na escola quando deram de frente com o professor Slugorn que parecia maravilhado por tê-los encontrado, apesar de Lily ter tido a impressão de que ele estava ignorando Kim e Kayne parecia extremamente desconfortável, na verdade Lily chegou a conclusão que ele sairia correndo a qualquer minuto.

- Lílian Evans era você mesma que estava procurando! - o professor falou batendo palmas.

- Algum problema professor Slugorn? - perguntou surpresa, afinal ele sempre havia deixado claro que gostava dela em suas aulas, mas não via motivo para ele procura-la.

- Oh nenhum, nenhum. Como está Kayne? Seus pais, como estão?

- Ótimos como sempre professor.

- Ah isso é realmente bom. O Senhor Richmond é muito prestigiado um dos meus grandes amigos com toda certeza.

- Ele ficará feliz em ouvir isso professor.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Ah Lílian Evans sua volta com certeza foi uma ótima aquisição para Hogwarts.

- Ora obrigada professor.

- Como você é uma das minhas melhores alunas em poções fico honrado em lhe convidar para uma pequena reunião que faço todos os meses. Claro que pode levar alguém com você. - falou obviamente indicando Kayne que estava parado ao seu lado.

- Nossa fico honrada.

- Com certeza será muito interessante. Agora vamos que todos nós temos aulas agora, não?

Kim, Lily e Kayne andaram rapidamente a fim de se separar o mais rápido possível do professor e assim que ele desceu as escadas em direção às masmorras os três suspiraram aliviados. Lily parou de frente para eles os observando com atenção e Kayne já sabia o que estava por vir.

- E então qual de vocês está disposto a aceitar ir comigo nessa tortura comigo?

- Eu sempre sou convidado para ir, ou melhor, intimado. - Kay resmungou dando de ombros.

- Eu obviamente nunca fui cogitado, mas adoraria poder ter alguma ocasião para usar minhas vestes novas. - Kim falou com se lembrasse de algo realmente bom - São realmente incríveis, pensei que teria de esperar até nosso passeio a Hogsmeade para usá-la o que não será muito adequado já que são vestes boas demais para se usar para ir até a Madame Rosmerta.

- Então vamos os três! - Lily concluiu animada.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. - Kayne falou bocejando.

- Cruzes você vive com sono. - Kim falou revirando os olhos.

- Diz isso o cara que tira um cochilo de duas horas todo final de tarde.

- Por que passo as noites desenhando ou costurando.

- E você acha que eu também não tenho mais o que fazer?

- Hum então está escondendo alguma coisa da gente por acaso Kayne Richmond? - Kim perguntou malicioso.

- Ah cala a boca. - resmungou com as bochechas coradas.

- Não sei por que você ainda da confiança. - Lily comentou rindo.

Já no sábado a noite James estava esperando Remus descer para irem juntos buscar suas acompanhantes para a festa do professor Slug, estava incomodado com aquela gravata que Margareth fazia questão que ele usasse, na verdade não estava com a mínima vontade de comparecer, mas como Margareth insistira tanto e nunca tinha ido a uma ele acabará cedendo. Não só pela insistência dela, mas porque sabia que iria receber um bom agradecimento depois.

Estava resmungando qualquer coisa quando quase caiu do sofá quando ao ver Lílian Evans descendo as escadas. Seu olhar foi descendo pelos ombros acetinados, que o vestido verde deixava à mostra, para a curva dos seios e a cintura fina. O vestido era longo e vaporoso deixando uma das pernas a mostra e ele nunca havia pensado que aquele tom de verde florescente ficaria bem em alguém, mas pelo visto estava redondamente enganado, como sempre se comprovava quando algum assunto estava relacionado a ela.

Para combinar com o vestido verde, usava argolas douradas, o cabelo estava trançado e usava sapatos de salto que a deixavam deslumbrante. Simplesmente irresistível. O sangue fez pressão em seus ouvidos. Ele queria tanto pega-la pelo braço e arrasta-la dali, desejava-a com uma força primitiva, parecia que os sentimentos infantis tinham voltado com força total e muito mais pecaminosos. Precisava beijar aquela boca, acariciar aquele corpo.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, os dele cheio de desejo, os dela alegres e desafiadores. Pareciam dizer: "Olhe quanto quiser, mas não seja tolo ao ponto de pensar que poderá ter o que está vendo".

- Boa noite, James também vai para a festa do professor Slugorn? - Lily perguntou enquanto se postava de frente a ele.

- Ah sim... Vou... - falou tentando descolar a língua do céu da boca.

- Então agente se encontra por lá, até mais tarde. - Lily falava sorridente.

- Você... - falo de repente querendo retê-la - Você vai sozinha? Porque se for eu posso te acompanhar e...

- Acho que a Margareth não ia gostar muito dessa idéia. Até. - falou abrindo o buraco para sair do salão e James ainda pode ouvir Kim falando.

- Agora eu sei por que você demorou tanto, está um arraso! - falava obviamente admirado.

- Obrigada, você também está tentador... - falou admirando as vestes trouxas que ele usava de tecido macio, um corte inovador, com certeza de alguma grife muito cara.

Enquanto Lily ia embora junto com Kim, James ficou olhando para o buraco por onde ela havia saído e por onde quase passou querendo correr atrás dela. Seu coração batia descompassado, sentiu que tinha prendido a respiração e que só estava voltando a respirar agora. Se perguntava sem parar o que aquela Ruiva fazia com ele e se conseguiria resistir a ela por muito tempo, já havia até mesmo esquecido porque estava parado ali no meio do salão comunal quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

- Você está com cara de idiota - caçoou Sirius descendo as escadas junto com Remus. - Isso é patético. Aposto que é por causa de uma Ruiva que eu conheço.

- Não me provoque Sirius.

- Vocês já vão começar a discutir antes mesmo de chegar na festa e beber alguma coisa? - Remus perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Ah você está assim todo animadinho só porque a Natalie vai com você a reunião... - James falou recuperando o dom da fala coerente.

- Ela é só uma amiga. - Remus falou corando violentamente.

- Claro... - Sirius e James falaram juntos.

Já no corredor a caminho da Reunião...

- Trouxe uma linda rosa branca para adornar estes mais que perfeitos fios Ruivos. - Kim falou fazendo uma reverência e prendendo a flor na trança de Lily.

- Obrigada é realmente linda, mas pode me responder o porquê dos óculos escuros? Esta a noite e estamos dentro de um castelo... - Lily perguntou apontando o óbvio.

- Faz parte do Look. - respondeu dando de ombros.

- Certo. - falou desistindo de entender - Vamos encontrar o Kayne.

Assim que encontraram Kayne em frente a estátua da mulher feia, Lily teve que se conter para não babar, ele estava simplesmente incrível com as vestes todas negras, tinha até mesmo conseguido tirar as imagens de James de vestes formais da sua cabeça e isso era alguma coisa já que mal conseguiu respirar quando desceu as escadas e viu que ele lhe encarava com intenções mais do que óbvias.

- É o cúmulo como ode ficar mais bem vestido do que eu? - Kim perguntou dando uma volta completa ao redor de Kayne que não lhe dava confiança. - Um modelo realmente perfeito, assim que minhas vestes masculinas estiverem prontas você vai desfilar para mim!

- Espere sentado Kim. - Kayne resmungou depois de admirar a amiga naquele incrível vestido verde.

- Nossa nunca pensei que iria passar meu jantar na presença de dois homens tão deslumbrantes.

- Ora isso é para poucas querida, mas aproveite que somos todos seu. - Kim falou dando uma piscadela enquanto os dois davam o braço para Lily e seguiam para a festa.

A festa até que corria com certa tranquilidade e não era tão aborrecida como Kayne havia feito Lily pensar, receberá um ou dois olhares assassinos de Margareth, mas isso já era de se esperar considerando que James já havia falado com ela duas vezes durante a noite lhe dirigindo sorrisos que fazia seus joelhos bambear. Num momento em que Kim havia se afastado para buscar uma bebida e

Kayne tinha sido levado pelo professor Slugorn, Margareth aproveitou para se aproximar.

- Ah que roupinha mais vulgar... - murmurou no ouvido de Lily. - Nem apelando assim você consegue tirar ele de mim.

Lily apenas observou ela se afastar com suas vestes rosa pálido totalmente sem graça, a parte de cima tinha um decote quadrado e a capa bordada com flores e borboletas arrastava pesadamente pelo chão, a única coisa que lhe favorecia eram os longos cabelos dourados e Lily preferia mil vezes ser vulgar a ser como ela.

- Calma querida, se ela acha isso é sinal de que você está muito gostosa. - Kim falou se aproximando ao ver ataque.

- O problema é que sua roupa chama muita atenção... - uma garota de grandes cachos dourados falou baixinho fazendo Lily se virar de repente.

- Tenho que andar como se estivesse em um convento para que as pessoas passem gostar de mim? - perguntou mal humorada com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que você chama muita atenção por isso a Margareth não gosta de você.

- Desculpe a grosseria. - Lily pediu vendo a boa vontade da garota - Eu notei que está tentando me ajudar, mas acho melhor não se meter nisso. Ah não ser é claro que você queira que ela comece infernizar o seu namoro. - falou olhando para Remus.

- É só que eu não gosto de injustiças, mas infelizmente não tenho coragem para ir contra ela. - a loira falou fazendo uma careta.

- Relaxa. Fico feliz pelo Remus estar com uma garota como você. - falou com um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigada. - falou corando violentamente. - Eu sou Natalie, Natalie Cheeney.

- Muito prazer Natalie. Eu sou Lily, como você já deve saber. - falou dando de ombros.

- Querida esta não é sua cor. - Kim resmungou de repente enquanto observava o vestido azul céu da garota que estava tapando seus joelhos - Esse tom te deixa muito infantil, tente um azul mais escuro e encurte essa saia até a coxa pelo amor de Deus! - Kim falou dando uma piscadela - Tente azul céu noturno estrelado.

- Siga o conselho dele, ele é um gênio! - Lily declarou saindo de braço dado com Kim.

- Onde se enfiou o Kayne? Será que posso te deixar um minuto sozinha sem correr o risco de ser atacada?

- O professor Slugorn está prendendo ele, mas vá fazer o que quiser eu vou ficar bem.

- Não sei...

- Pode deixar que eu cuido de tão bela dama. - Sirius falou.

- Obrigado, volto em um minuto. - Kim agradeceu sorrindo não era sempre que falava com Sirius Black.

- Nossa você está... Incrível. Agora entendendo porque alguém estava parecendo um paspalho quando desci as escadas. - Sirius falou a observando detalhadamente sem um pingo de vergonha.

- Ora obrigada você também está ótimo, Sirius. - Lily falou com sinceridade vendo a maioria das garotas babarem enquanto olhavam para ele.s

- Devíamos comer algo. - sugeriu ele repentinamente lhe oferecendo o braço.

- Não precisa me esconder da Margareth ela já lançou seu veneno hoje.

- Já se olhou no espelho hoje? Você está maravilhosa demais para ela sossegar, provavelmente ela só vai descansar depois que der o bote.

- É só o James se manter afastado de mim. - Lily falou vendo que o moreno lhe observava e não podia negar que tinha prestado muita atenção nele nesta noite.

- Como se isso fosse possível. - Sirius comentou rindo. - Apesar de que se você tivesse aceitado a proposta e estivesse comigo, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- Se tem tanta certeza é porque a Margareth não pode com você.

- Sinto-me mortalmente ofendido senhorita Evans, pode me explicar, por favor, desde quando alguém pode comigo? - perguntou com um sorriso matreiro. - Ora vejo que sua escolta já voltou. - falou apontando para Kayne que vinha na direção deles - Neste momento me despeço. - falou lhe beijando a palma da mão e dando uma piscada maliciosa.

- Realmente não há quem possa com ele. - Lily comentou para Kayne que parecia cansado.

- Eu conheço... - Kayne falou de repente.

- O que?

- Saskia... Ela de com qualquer um. Como será que ela está?

- Hum Saskia... - Lily falou com um sorriso matreiro - Hum esse brilho nos olhos, este nome dito do nada... Ta apaixonado!

- O que? Não, quero dizer estive por um tempo. Agora já passou.

- Tem certeza?

- É praticamente impossível ficar com raiva dela.

- Então ainda são amigos?

- Com certeza, apesar de já não ter notícia dela a algum tempo o que é sempre preocupante...

- Como assim?

- Ela é muito independente, mas sempre consegue manter todo mundo informado sobre como esta. E quando não recebemos notícias pode ter certeza de que alguma coisa vai acontecer. – falou mais para si mesmo do que para Lily.

- Recebemos? De quantas pessoas você está falando? Kayne não estou entendendo nada.

- Meu Deus como uma conversa sobre Sirius Black pode chegar até ela? E porque estamos falando sobre a Saskia? - perguntou ficando carrancudo.

- Eu é que sei? Acho melhor você ir beber alguma coisa Kay... - Lily comentou rindo o empurrando na direção da mesa das bebidas.

- Por que vocês estão se divertindo tanto sem mim? Só fui no banheiro rapidinho. - Kim resmungou vendo Kayne e Lily rindo.

- Ih acho que nossa festa terminou Kay. - Lily comentou rindo fazendo graça com Kim.

- Sabe para mim a festa terminou no minuto em que vocês pisaram aqui. - Margareth vociferou entrando na frente deles.

- É mesmo? Então por que ainda não foi embora? Com certeza não vamos sentir sua falta.

- Ele não consegue ficar quieto... - Kayne resmungou no ouvido de Lily. - Isso vai acabar em problema, cadê o Potter para controlar a namorada dele?

- Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo garoto estranho? Oras quem não deveria nem ao menos se atrever a se aproximar dos alunos normais é você!

- Se é para me manter longe de pessoas "normais" como você eu estou muito satisfeito em ser estranho. - Kim falava calmamente enquanto bebericava seu hidramel.

- Ah só por que se juntou a mais dois degenerados ficou corajoso foi?

- Margareth! - James chamou sua atenção lhe puxando pelo braço.

- Por acaso já contou para os seus segredinhos sujos para eles? Já contou que é gay? Que é um homem nojento que gosta de outros homens? - Margareth berrava enquanto todo mundo olhava para eles.

- Me desculpe... - James pedia sem jeito.

- Ah então eles sabiam e resolveram experimentar alguma coisa nova com esse viadinho? - Margareth falava desdenhosa.

- Acho muito bom você pensar três vezes antes de ofender meu amigo. - Kayne murmurou avançando enquanto Lily segurava fortemente seu braço.

- Ele me chamou de amigo! - Kim falou com os olhos brilhando - Você ouviu isso, Lily! Nós somos amigos!

- Claro, claro, para de fogo Kim e você Kay deixa de ser idiota você pode machucar seus dedos socando alguém. E se o Kim for gay ou não ninguém tem nada com isso.

- Acho que já é hora de deixar algumas coisas as claras. - Kim falou com elegância segurando Lily pela mão. - Me permite?

- O que você quiser...

Lily resmungou irritada, mas não sabia qual era a idéia do amigo. Ele lhe puxou pela mão a enlaçando pela cintura, uma das mãos segurou o pescoço de Lily com firmeza e a beijou profunda e languidamente. Todos olhavam estarrecidos a cena. Kayne balançava a cabeça desgostoso, Margareth estava boquiaberta e James estava ficando vermelho queria arrancar o garoto de cima da sua Lily de qualquer jeito.

- Que isso... - Alguém falou.

- Vai ser gay assim lá em casa. – ouviu-se uma garota murmurar.

- Agora que todas as duvidas estão sanadas vamos embora. - Kim falou e saiu carregando Lily com Kayne atrás deles.

Margareth estava boquiaberta observando a cena e James ainda estava com vontade de ir atrás do trio que estava indo embora, estava tão cego de raiva que nem notou que alguém estava se aproximando...

- Agora é tarde ela já arranjou outro... - Sirius murmurou em seu ouvido e James mais do que nunca teve vontade de socá-lo.

- Vamos, vamos hoje não é dia para confusão... - o professor Slugorn falava tentando acalmar os alunos olhando feio para Margareth que tinha começado toda aquela confusão.

- É melhor nós irmos embora também. - James falou depois de respirar fundo carregando Margareth pelo braço. - E nós dois vamos ter uma conversa.

Lily ainda estava meio atordoada pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer, mal ouvia o que Kayne e Kim estavam discutindo pelo caminho, nem ao menos sabia para onde estavam lhe carregando.

- Se você não se vestisse assim não teria esse tipo de problema. - Kayne lembrou observando as vestes do amigo.

- E por que eu deveria me vestir mal? Para agradar esse povinho? Até parece.

- Por essas e outras que todos acham que você é gay.

- Tem algum problema com isso?

- Só estava comentando...

- No Japão as pessoas me chamam de Bishonen...

- Caraca eles te chamam disso até no seu país? - Kayne comentou rindo alto.

- Lily, me lembra, por favor, porque eu sou amigo deste energúmeno?

- Falei alguma besteira?

- Bishonen são praticamente idolatrados por garotas no Japão, são garotos com feições mais femininas. - Lily explicou. - E você continua amigo dele porque o adora.

- Ah, mas é um nome bem esquisito. - Kayne falou dando de ombros. - Mas isso não importa não é verdade?

- Na verdade eu tenho que contar a verdade para vocês. Eu sou e não sou gay...

- Isso é que é ser controverso. - Kayne resmungou.

- Não é nada fácil ser bissexual. - Kim falou irritado.

**...**

**Bem o capítulo saiu atrasado de novo, me desculpem, por favor. Desta vez foi por que voltei a ficar viciada em seriados como Greys Anatomy, Chuck, Big Bang Theory, Gossip Girl, Law and Order, House, não podendo faltar nunca GLEE e até mesmo Smallville entrou na roda e olha que eu prefiro os orientais... Sem contar outras coisinhas que tem acontecido aqui em casa, mas é claro que eu sempre volto! Coloquei lá no meu blog uma foto do vestido da Lily e claro das roupas fashion do Kim.**

**Fatos da minha vida:**

**1.** Eu sou chorona. Não chorona do tipo ai quebrei minha unha, machuquei alguma coisa ou gritaram comigo. Sou até bem resistente quando se trata de alguma coisa que está acontecendo comigo. Mas não resisto a um filme triste. Quase morri de desidratação vendo a Procura da Felicidade e outros filmes do gênero. Chorei horrores vendo Fated to Love na cena do hospital antes dela viajar (quem viu sabe por que), chorei tanto que solucei, fiquei com a cara inchada e tive que usar compressas de água fria para melhorar. E o pior isso é de família a mesma coisa acontece com a minha irmã e com meu pai. Minha mãe que é a durona!

**2**. Outro dia mesmo estava chorando novamente vendo Greys Anatomy, é fato todo final de temporada eu choro aos baldes, ou com o namorado de uma morrendo, com a outra quase morrendo, com o George morrendo, aff tenho que parar de ver essas coisas.

**Minhas amadas leitoras:**

**- Paola Lovegood:** Ah você sabe que eu não abandono essa vida de jeito nenhum rsrs é bom para desestressar e você nem imagina o quanto eu to precisando! Claro que lembro de você e claro que lembro que você não terminou sua fic, merecia um belo puxão na orelha! A continuação demorou mais saiu!

**- Jaque Weasley**: Com certeza o James ta bem menos paradão espere para ver a conversinha que ele va ter com a Reth no próximo capítulo rsrs e estou me decidindo se ele vai agarrar a Lily ou vai ser o contrário rsrs. Sirius Black quer atiçar o amigo, ele, Remus e James vão aarecer mais nos próximos capítulos agora que já firmei a amizade da Lily, do Kayne e do Kim.

O Remus seria um bom Hatori não? Sério e compenetrado. Mas não quero fazer do James um Aya, pelo menos não nessa fic rsrs, imagina a Lily ia ficar maluca rsrs. No próximo capítulo a personagem maluca que fica a espreita vai aparecer rsrs. Já tenho umas boas páginas escritas para o próximo capítulo!

Como pode ver a Reth perdeu totalmente a compostura neste capítulo e depois da conversainha que o James vai ter com ela, já estou até com pena da Ruiva rs. Kim está todo emocionado agora que tem certeza que ele e Kayne são amigos. Claro que não te abandono Margarida, para falar a verdade agora que estou postando vou verificar se a senhorita postou também acredita que faz mais de uma semana que nem ao menos consigo chegar perto do computador? O Vitor estava estudando para uma prova super difícil do curso de especialização dele...

**- Ninha Souma:** O Kayne ainda vai dar muito o que falar, principalmente no próximo capítulo rsrs. Olha depois do beijo da Lily com o Kim e da confusão que está planejada para o próximo capítulo, é meio complicado dar uma chance para o casal Lily e Kayne, mas quem sabe no futuro? O Kay é tudo de bom mesmo aff... Claro que nunca melhor do que meu cachorrão é claro rsrs. Ah o Sirius vai aprontar muito, afinal ele não gosta do namoro do James com a Reth e bem não tem como ele deixar por menos não é verdade! Sim muitas coisas aconteceram na vida do trio, mas só vai ser revelado aos poucos como o Kim acabou de fazer rs. Na verdade a falta de att não é por falta de inspiração, mas por falta de tempo mesmo. Acaba que estou escrevendo a fic num caderno e depois quando consigo passo para o computador.

**- Mari lP.:** A Reth também vai ter seu momento de derrota não se preocupe, não vai ser que nem novela das oito que só descobrem os podres do vilão no último capítulo rsrs. Mas é caro que a Loura vai dar sua volta por cima é claro. E o Jay já está percebendo que não fez a melhor das escolhas e está mais do que decidido que precisa muito ter uma certa Ruiva perto de si, agora só falta esperar para ver rsrs. O Kay é fofo e espere para ver muito disso nos próximos capítulos rs.

**- :** Ri é! rsrs Mas é verdade outro dia estava eu indo ao cinema com meu estimado maridinho, estávamos na fila quando atrás de nós começam a falar duas garotas que aparentavam ter 13 ou 14 anos, vestidas totalmente de preto, bota no pé, lápis no olho, toda aparatada falando que o show do Fresno ia ser muito bom e que ia morrer se conseguisse um autógrafo de um tal de Bel. Foi eu que fiquei quase pra morrer. O Vitor me deu tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça e mandou eu relaxar... Quase gritei "Querem ouvir Rock de verdade? Então parem de ver MTV!", mas ele me conteve rsrs. E olha que eu gosto da MTV, mas lá só toca Rock quando passam algum show antigo do Nirvana ou algo do gênero. Fala sério, imagino seu sofrimento, em ter essa visão diariamente... Espero te ver comentando aqui também no próximo capítulo!

** Obrigada a todas vocês que acrescentaram minha fic como suas favoritas!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	7. Kurokawa Stalker

**Capítulo 6: Kurokawa Stalker**

Kim soltou a bomba no meio dos dois e ficou os encarando como se esperasse que eles saíssem correndo a qualquer minuto. Enquanto isso Kayne e Lily olhavam para ele como se esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- E dai? - Lily perguntou por fim.

- Como vocês podem aceitar com tanta facilidade o fato de eu ser no mínimo indeciso? - Kim perguntou espantado.

- Meu pai pode ser um bruxo chato, da família mais tradicional do mundo, mas passei boa parte da minha vida na casa da minha avó em Nova York ou junto com uns amigos italianos que eram da Máfia e te garanto Kim eu já vi de tudo e não vai ser você que vai me chocar. - Kayne resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Sem contar que se você fosse gay não teria olhado tão interessado para os meus peitos quando te conheci, e é meio óbvio que você te uma quedinha pelo Sirius. Você quase se desfez quando ele se aproximou de mim na festa. - Lily falou pensativa.

- Não é indecisão você apenas gosta de pessoas de ambos os sexos, não é lá o maior segredo da humanidade. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

- Sem contar que se você tão gay assim não teria resistido e teria dado em cima do Kay que é um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho. Eu mesma não o agarrei porque estava precisando de um amigo. - Lily comentou risonha passando o braço em volta de Kayne.

- É verdade é um pedaço, com certeza se eu tivesse todo esse corpo não ficaria andando tão mal humorado pela escola. - Kim falou recuperando o bom humor.

- Podem parar de falar de mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne? - Kayne resmungou andando e deixando os amigos para trás.

- E ainda é tímido! Ah se você não fosse meu amigo e gostasse de diversificar você não me escaparia. - Kim falou o avaliando.

- Pois agradeço em ser seu amigo e não estou disposto a diversificar. - Kayne afirmou calmamente.

- Que pena... - Kim resmungou e viu que Lily o encara - O que foi?

- Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que você é um verdadeiro galinha. - Lily comentou séria balançando a cabeça.

- O que te faz pensar isso? - Kim perguntou se fazendo de inocente. - Saiba que não é porque sou bissexual que sou pervertido ou que fica perseguindo um monte de gente...

- Eu sei disso minha mãe tinha uma amiga bissexual, ela é totalmente reservada, ficou casada durante dois anos com uma mulher, depois da separação, ela se interessou por um homem e eles estão casados até hoje. Eu acredito que independente da sua escolha sexual a pessoa que realmente quer é fiel, mas você Kim Andy Wang não me passa nenhuma confiança.

- Aff... O problema todo Lily é que as pessoas são bonitas demais para eu escolher uma só. - Kim falou lastimoso.

De volta a festa do professor Slugorn, todos os alunos comentavam o que tinha acabado de acontecer e James estava totalmente indeciso se ia atrás de Lily e tomava satisfações ou se ficava e dava uma bela bronca em Margareth. Se lembrando de quem estava namorando, resolveu ficar com a segunda opção, mas não estava disposto a dar mais um espetáculo para os alunos restantes por isso, pegou Margaret pelo braço e a retirou da festa.

- Vem cá... - James falou respirando profundamente.

- James você viu, você viu que eles fizeram de tudo para eu me descontrolar e... - falava com a voz chorosa.

- Eu vi você indo para cima deles, você começando uma briga sem motivos, você falando da vida dos outros. - James falou irritado.

- Mas a culpa é sua se não tivesse ficado olhando para ela a noite inteira, aquela mulherzinha vulgar nada disso teria acontecido... - Margareth falava soltando fagulhas pelos olhos.

- Isso não é desculpa o Wang não tinha nada haver com isso. Sem contar que se eu estava olhando para a Lily era porque ela estava deslumbrante e também porque queria falar com ela. Afinal das contas uma vez no passado ela foi minha amiga e sua amiga também.

- Não fale na minha cara que ela estava deslumbrante! - Margareth falou com ânsias de agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço - E ela não foi sua amiga foi sua namorada!

- Por Deus, Margareth ela foi embora quando tínhamos treze anos! E se eu não estava falando com ela desde que voltou para Hogwarts, era para poder evitar cenas como esta. Mas vou logo avisando a você que gostando ou não, vou voltar a conversar normalmente com ela. - James falou decidido.

- O que? - perguntou horrorizada - Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Vou me desculpar por essa sua atitude vergonhosa e sim vou voltar a conversar e ser amigo dela, isso se ela ainda quiser.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo James Potter, eu sou sua namorada e não permito uma coisa dessas!

- Não permite? - perguntou rindo - Pois isso é muito fácil de resolver é só agente terminar nosso namoro e para mim está tudo resolvido. - James falou vendo Margareth fita-lo horrorizada.

- Ja... James. Não... Eu te amo. Ninguém vai te amar mais do que eu te amo...

- Talvez seja esse o problema. - James resmungou virando as costas e indo embora.

Voltando para a Torre da Grifinória, James ficou em dúvida se esperava ou não por Lily, afinal tinha que pedir desculpas a ela não? Mas este também poderia ser um bom motivo para puxar assunto no dia seguinte e não queria bancar o idiota no momento e perguntar se ela realmente estava ficando com Kim Wang o garoto mais afeminado da escola. Não que ele tivesse alguma coisa haver com isso, é claro... Com essa idéia em mente subiu para o dormitório masculino.

- Já de volta? Pensei que ainda ia secar as lágrimas ultrajadas de sua amada namorada. - Sirius falou bocejando jogado na cama.

- Você não estava com a Keyra? Jurava que não te via mais esta noite. - James falou ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Eu a dispensei mais cedo esta noite. Ela estava começando a me entediar. Não tenho tempo para garotas emocionalmente carentes. Elas dão muito trabalho. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Talvez eu devesse seguir este mesmo lema. - James comentou.

- Você não precisa seguir esse lema, precisa é trocar de namorada com urgência, pena que a garota mais interessante desta escola, parece já ter encontrado alguém.

- Acha que a Lily está com o Kim? - perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Eu acho que você está interessado demais para um cara que ainda tem uma namorada.

- Uma coisa que é totalmente mutável. - James falou sabendo que estaria fazendo a alegria de seus amigos.

- Me avise quando isso acontecer para que eu possa abrir o champagne.

- Vai comemorar o término de um relacionamento do seu amigo? - James perguntou rindo consciente de que não ficaria com Margareth por muito tempo.

- É verdade... Isso ficaria em ficaria em minha consciência para sempre. - Sirius falou levando a mão ao coração.

- Não fale sobre você e uma consciência na mesma frase, a menos que queira me matar de rir. - James falou rindo - Você viu o Aluado por ai?

- Ah claro ele está fingindo que não está namorando com a Natalie a levando para um passeio sob o luar antes de deixá-la na torre da Corvinal.

- Porque ele não assume esse namoro de uma vez? A garota é legal, ele ta caído por ela...

- Ele me disse que não é justo namora-la enquanto ela não sabe tudo sobre ele.

- E as garotas precisam saber tudo sobre a gente? - James perguntou confuso. - Se as garotas soubessem todos os seus segredos sujos, duvido que se aproximariam novamente de você.

- E se a Margareth soubesse tudo sobre você já teria tido outro ataque histérico, ou melhor, teria um por dia toda vez que visse a Lily.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer com isso.

No dia seguinte Lily mal tinha acabado de descer as escadas quando James se postou na sua frente e ela pensou que ele era a causa de todos os seus problemas em Hogwarts e ainda assim não conseguia ficar com raiva dele, o que era uma lástima. Na verdade toda vez que estava tão pertos ela tinha que se segurar para não passar os dedos por aqueles cabelos sedosos e arrepiados, como tinha feito tantas vezes antes.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia. - falou sorridente.

- Eu queria me desculpar por tudo que aconteceu ontem. - James falava sem jeito.

- A culpa não foi sua, mas está desculpado do mesmo jeito.

- Não sabia que você já estava namorando. - James falou sem encará-la e Lily ficou surpresa.

- Como assim "já"?

- Bem faz poucas semanas que você voltou e tudo mais. - James falou querendo se esbofetear já que a tinha jurado para si mesmo que pediria desculpas e iria convida-la para tomar café da manhã.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas não eu não estou namorando ninguém. - Lily falou sem saber se batia nele ou se virava as costas e ia embora.

- Então o que foi aquilo ontem? - James perguntou irritado a olhando finalmente nos olhos.

- Foi o que você e todo mundo que estava lá viu, foi um beijo. Tem mais alguma pergunta no seu interrogatório ou eu posso ir?

- Desculpe Lily. Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu.

- É eu também não sei. Mas acho melhor você ir procurar a sua namorada que é quem você pode questionar a vontade.

- Espera, por favor. Eu não queria fazer isso.

- Acho que já pediu desculpas o suficiente por hoje James.

Lily desceu irritada e nem ao menos percebeu quando Kayne se sentou a sua frente para tomar café...

- Você parece aborrecida. - Kayne comentou a vendo emburrada.

- James veio conversar comigo antes de eu descer.

- E o que o Potter estava querendo?

- Nada que mereça ser repetido. - falou suspirando

- Se ele fez alguma coisa é só me dizer que eu acerto as coisas com ele. - Kayne falou com um olhar assustador.

- Se está oferecendo seus serviços como segurança eu aceito. - Kim falou de repente se sentando entre eles e puxando um capuz sobre o rosto.

- O que houve Kim? - Lily perguntou surpresa. - A Rainha das Neves aprontou de novo?

- Quem a Sasquatch? Não, não... Mas a minha perseguidora que estava adormecida voltou ao meu encalço.

- Do que você está falando Kim? - Kayne perguntou enfiando um biscoito na boca.

- Está vendo aquela garota ali? - Kim perguntou indicando uma oriental de óculos da Corvinal que não tirava os olhos dele.

- Riko... Riko Kurokawa, ela está no quinto ano. - Kayne esclareceu. - O que tem ela?

- Bem ela é filha de alguns amigos do meu pai. Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre e bem desde sempre o objetivo da vida dela sou eu.

- O que? - Kayne e Lily perguntaram surpresos.

- Ela é louca! Tira fotos minhas, rouba minhas roupas quando não presto atenção e até minhas penas já foram afanadas... - Kim resmungou - Até agora este ano pelo menos ela estava quietinha, depois que os pais dela deram uma bronca nela, mas parece que já ouviu sobre o beijo de ontem. E quando sai do meu salão comunal ela já estava lá atrás de uma estátua a espreita...

- Meu Deus, uma perseguidora particular... - Lily comentou rindo se esquecendo totalmente do aborrecimento causado por James.

- Eu pensei que você ia ficar lisonjeado com uma coisa dessas. - Kayne comentou sem deixar de comer.

- São muitos anos de perseguição, a palavra exato para definir isso é trauma. - Kim comentou bufando - Uma vez ela chegou a perseguir e ameaçar uma das minhas namoradas. A coitada era uma das modelos da minha mãe e se demitiu chorando...

- Cruzes. - Lily falou assombrada.

- Por isso mesmo se estiver oferecendo serviços como segurança eu estou aceitando Kay.

- Nem pensar, resolva seus problemas sozinho.

- Mas você ofereceu para a Lily! - falou acusador.

- Eu duvido que você não tenha dado algum motivo para todo esse amor ter surgido. - Kayne comentou.

- Vocês são péssimos amigos. - Kim resmungou afundando mais na cadeira.

Depois das aulas do dia, Kim, Lily e Kayne tinham o costume de se reunirem para fazer seus deveres juntos, entretanto hoje apenas Lily e Kayne se encontraram no corredor combinado.

- Vamos? Temos deveres para finalizar. - Lily falou levando Kayne pelo braço.

- Onde o Kim se meteu? - Kayne perguntou desinteressado vendo Lily lhe estender uma bala.

- Estava fugindo da psicopata que está nos vigiando. - Lily falou apontando para a garota que estava escondida atrás de uma estátua.

- Parece que hoje não é seu dia. - Kayne falou com pesar.

- Não é mesmo. - Lily resmungou balançando a cabeça - Nessas horas que eu preferia a Belheim. Lá pelo menos depois de um dia desses eu podia para casa e esquecer os problemas dentro de uma banheira cheia de espuma enquanto minha mãe mandava a empregada assar meus biscoitos favoritos.

- Ânimo garota. Se te deixar mais feliz, mais tarde eu deixo você me pintar de novo. - falou dando tapinhas na cabeça dela.

- Nu? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não abuse da sorte. - resmungou bagunçando os cabelos ruivos.

- AH! Eu sabia! - uma garota gritou pulando na frente deles.

- O que? - Lily e Kayne perguntaram dando um pulo para trás.

- Vocês dois tem um caso! - falava enquanto tirava fotos dos dois.

- O que!

- Não pensem que o Kim não vai ficar sabendo da traição que estão cometendo pelas suas costas! - a garota de óculos falava com dedo em riste.

- Espera de onde você tirou uma conclusão dessas? - Kayne perguntou estarrecido demais para ficar zangado.

- Eu vi muito bem como vocês dois são íntimos. Estavam se acariciando agora pouco que eu vi e ainda por cima ela falou em alto e bom som que queria vê-lo nu!

- Isso é que é ter uma mentalidade suja meu Deus. - Lily resmungou fechando os olhos.

- Não adianta se fazer de Santa, eu vou contar tudo para o Kim!

- Esteja a vontade. - Kayne falou puxando Lily pelo braço - Vamos temos muito a fazer.

- Kayne, por favor, me diz que não tem como isso piorar ainda mais... - Lily pediu enquanto era arrastada.

- Não posso prometer nada Ruiva, a única coisa que temos certeza é que o Kim não vai ficar chateado. Entretanto acho que bastante gente ouviu o que aquela doida tava gritando.

- Muito consolador. - falou fazendo uma careta.

- Não estava tentando te consolar.

- Notei.

Menos de uma hora depois perto do lago...

- Já ficou sabendo das novidades? - Lily perguntou vendo o amigo se aproximar olhando para os lados.

- Eu e toda Hogwarts. - Kim falou estarrecido - Então você dois estavam saindo e nem me contaram nada!

- Deixa de ser idiota. A sua namorada maluca que estava distorcendo tudo para se aproximar de você. - Kayne falava sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho a sua frente.

- Que pena, ela tinha me dito que a Lily queria ver você pelado. - Kim falou desanimado se sentando ao lado dos amigos.

- Nu, um nu artístico Kim. - Lily explicou voltando sua atenção para os deveres.

- Foi o que pensei. - Kim comentou gargalhando - O pessoal ta dizendo que nós três estamos tendo um caso. Querem tentar? Eu não me importo!

- Não muito obrigado. - Kayne e Lily falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa assim vocês me magoam, não precisavam dar tanta ênfase.

- Ah eu acho muito necessário. - Kayne comentou balançando a cabeça. - Não olhe agora Ruiva, mas eu acho que tem problema se aproximando.

- Por quê? - Lily perguntou levantando a cabeça e viu Natalie se aproximando esbaforida.

- Lily você já ouvi o que estão espalhando sobre vocês? - Natalie perguntou aflita - A professora Minerva está te procurando e os professores diretores das suas casa estão atrás de vocês dois!

- Nossa que dia. - Lily resmungou se levantando - Tenho a impressão que não deveria ter saído da cama.

- Quanto problema sua namorada ainda vai causar? - Kayne perguntou aborrecido guardando os livros.

- Eu teria problemas de verdade se ela fosse minha namorada, isso sim. - Kim bufou enquanto ajudava os amigos a guardar seus pertences.

- Temos que resolver logo esse problema rapazes. Obrigada Natalie.

- Lily eu não... Não acredito nessa fofoca...

- Obrigada. A Margareth está no céu agora, não?

- Literalmente, flutuando de alegria. - Natalie falou fazendo uma careta.

- Não acredito que fui motivo de felicidade para a Sasquatch. - Kim falou desgostoso.

- Vamos logo, antes que os professores venham atrás da gente. - Kayne falou resoluto.

Lily bateu a porta da professora MacGonagal já consciente de que não gostaria do que iria ouvir, mas era melhor encarar logo o problema antes que ele piorasse.

- Boa tarde professora a Natalie falou que a senhora estava a minha procura.

- Oh claro Lílian, sente-se, por favor. - falou indicando a cadeira a sua frente. - Eu gostaria muito que você me explicasse o que está acontecendo entre você, Kayne Richmond e Kim Wang.

- Nós somos amigos professora, nada além.

- Tem certeza disso? - perguntou com aquele olhar que parecia ler sua alma.

- Absoluta.

- O próprio professor Slugorn confirmou tê-la visto aos beijos com o Kim ontem a noite, na reunião que ele promove.

- Foi apenas um beijo e isso só aconteceu porque estavam questionando a sexualidade dele no meio da festa o que eu acho muito deselegante.

- O que? - a professora perguntou surpresa.

- Bem a Margareth estava gritando para qualquer um ouvir que o Kim era gay, para afirmar o contrário ele me beijou. Mas isso não significou nada já que somos amigos, apesar dele gosta de garotos e de garotas da mesma forma, mas não é por causa disto que eu ou o Kayne vamos parar de falar com ele. - Lily explicou dando de ombros como se tudo fosse muito simples.

- Certo. - a professora falou tentando entender o que estava se passando com os alunos - E este boato que está correndo sobre você e o Kayne estarem nus no meio do corredor...

- A garota é doida! O Kayne apenas bagunçou meus cabelos e ela disse que estávamos nos acariciando e sim eu pedi para vê-lo nu, mas era para uma pintura nada demais, o Kay é meu modelo, mas se recusa me deixar fazer uma pintura mais detalhada. Não estávamos fazendo nada que possa envergonhar alguém.

- Lílian eu acho melhor você se distanciar um pouco dos dois até as coisas se acalmarem. Eu sei que a senhorita Kurokawa tem tendência a imaginar e exagerar algumas coisas, mas até os alunos esquecerem esses boatos...

- Não vou me afastar dos meus amigos por causa de uma perseguidora. Não vou mesmo. - falou decidida.

- Entendo, mas, por favor, evite confusões deste tipo e não quero ninguém nu diante do outro nesta escola, sendo pela arte ou por qualquer outra coisa. Estamos entendidas?

- Vou me esforçar professora. - Lily falou sem prometer nada.

**...**

**Nossa que jogo decepcionante esse hoje heim... O Vitor não conseguiu nem estrear a camisa nova dele do Brasil. Mas o mundo não acabou por causa disso não é mesmo? Então para melhorar os ânimos capítulos novo no pedaço!**

**Fatos da minha vida:**

1. Fico horas vendo desenho. Se me deixar fico na frente da tv o dia inteiro entre Cartoon, Disney Channel e depois vou pro computador ver algum anime rsrs.

2. Depois que recebi alguns comentários em algumas fics antigas minha, voltei a ler algumas delas e fico surpresa por ter escrito um bocado daquelas coisas...

3. Detesto ver seriados dublados. Glee ficou horroroso com aquelas vozes infantis.

**Minhas amadas leitoras:**

**- LaProngs:** Obrigada por amar tanto as minhas fics! Até que esse capítulo veio mais rápido, não!

**- Regi san:** Também adoro uma cena de beijo com impacto rs e uma cena triunfal então! Não pode faltar em nenhuma fic!

**- Jaque Weasley:** O Kim é uma figura, na verdade eu me lembro um pouco do meu concunhado rsrsr (tirando o fato de que ele é hetero rsrs), mas ele é fofo e meio safado igual ao Kim. E adora andar na moda. Viu já estavam imaginando uma menage na fic com os três rsrs, mas não vai rolar. E o Kayne é fofo, mas é mais contido, por causa das criações diferentes que ele teve com o pa e com a avó. Não, pode tirar essa pulga de trás da sua orelha, o Kayne e o Kim não tem um caso.

Como pode ver o Jay está bem mais decidido nessa fic, já ta sabendo o que quer e não fica defendendo a namorada maluca, apesar de que ele também não é nenhum santo né rsrs. A Saskia é uma personagem que eu vou introduzir mais na frente na fic, porque acho que a Lily ta cercada de muito macho rsrs, mas ele tinha uma paixão mal correspondida por ela. Eu fiz esse trecho sem sentido mesmo, mas para que vocês depois lembrem que eu já tinha citado ela. É verdade a Margareth tem que ler uns mangás, lá o que mais tem são personagens confusos rsrs. Outro dia eu chamei o namorado da minha prima de bishonen, ele pensou que eu tava xingando ele rsrs.

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	8. Beijos Alucinantes

**Capítulo 7: Beijos Alucinantes**

Depois da conversa com a Professora Lily resolveu ir para o quarto dormir, afinal do jeito que sua sorte estava era capaz de um raio cair sobre a sua cabeça, mas tinha sempre em mente que aquilo não era tão ruim. Na verdade chegava a ser até engraçado parando para pensar nas situações que tinha passado nos Estados Unidos. Com certeza hoje podia falar que a professora Minerva era um amorzinho e que os alunos eram todos simpáticos e agradáveis de conviver.

Com estes pensamentos positivos em mente tentou pegar no sono, para quando fechar os olhos e se lembrar de James Potter lhe acusando de estar namorando Kim, enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e quis gritar afinal se estava namorando ou não, ele nada tinha a ver com isso. Ele estava muito bem junto com Margareth, e pior é que tinha de admitir que apesar do seu ciúme descontrolado, Margareth era linda, alta, com aqueles longos cabelos loiros. James tinha feito uma boa escolha se pudesse ignorar as maldades que a garota fazia.

No dia seguinte, Lily desceu para tomar café da manhã e viu Kayne Kim sentados juntos tomando café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

- Bom dia meus parceiros de devassidão. - Lily falou dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um e viu várias pessoas os observarem.

- E então como foi ontem com a professora Minerva? - Kayne perguntou depois de engolir uma montanha de panquecas com calda de amora.

- Vocês acreditam a professora Minerva veio com um papo estranho para que eu me afastasse de vocês! - falou indignada - Até parece meus tempos em Belheim...

- É? O professor Slugorn pela primeira vez falou que estava orgulhoso de mim e mandou eu não fazer besteira, pois você é uma garota adorável. - Kim comentou sorridente.

- O professor Flitwick me disse que para me manter afastado de confusões. - Kayne respondeu dando de ombros. - O que acho meio difícil sendo amigo de vocês dois.

- Não acredito que a namorada do Kim me fez passar por isso. - Lily resmungou - Como se já não me bastasse uma maluca cimenta.

- Já disse que não é minha namorada, por Deus eu tenho muito bom gosto! - Kim falo fazendo uma careta - E já mandei uma coruja avisando aos meus pais sobre o que aconteceu.

- E o que você acha que eles vão fazer? - Kayne perguntou.

- Bem minha mãe provavelmente vai rir um bocado e vai dizer que estou pagando meus pecados... Aquela mulher não tem pena de ninguém, mas meu pai provavelmente vai conversar com os pais da Riko.

- É bom mesmo já me basta a Margareth querendo infernizar a minha vida, não preciso de uma perseguidora ajudando.

- Vamos não fica assim Ruiva. - Kayne falou sorrindo bagunçando os fios ruivos - No final ainda vamos rir muito disso tudo.

- Também acho, só espero que isso não demore muito a acontecer, no momento acho que já tem uma pessoa rindo de mais com isso tudo. - falou olhando para Margareth que estava com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

- Detesto essa sensação de ter dado algum tipo de felicidade a Sasquatch... - Kim resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Ah não, vocês dois não vão ficar emburrados, por causa dessa garota mimada né!

- Você fala isso porque ela não se mete com você, né!

- Já tenho má fama o suficiente sem ela fazer nada. - Kayne falou dando de ombros e voltando a comer seu café da manhã.

- Não fique triste por causa da sua má fama Kay... - Kim pediu dando tapinhas no braço forte do amigo.

- Não acreditamos nela. - Lily afirmou sorridente.

- Acho que teria menos dor de cabeça se vocês dois acreditassem. - Kayne falou fazendo uma careta e Lily e Kim começaram a rir.

Enquanto isso mais adiante James, Remus e Sirius tomavam seu café da manhã.

- Margareth deve estar feliz da vida, vendo tanta gente falar mal da Lily. - Sirius comentou ao acaso.

- Por favor, tem que ser muito idiota para acreditar que os três estão tendo um caso. - Remus falou fazendo cara de entediado. - A verdade é que todos gostam de ter sobre o que falar.

- Mas eu fico realmente triste dela não me escolhido, afinal e me ofereci para ficar com ela. - Sirius falou soltando um muxoxo.

- Você o que? - James perguntou com o rosto ficando vermelho.

- Oras você falou que não queria nada com ela, então fui me candidatar. - Sirius falou piscando um olho - Mas ela disse que sou galinha demais para ela.

- Com qual dos dois será que ela está saindo mesmo? Eu fico na dúvida com o Wang, já que eles podem muito bem ter se beijado só para calar a boca da Margareth no dia da festa. - Remus falava atendo a colher na boca.

- Você acha que ela pode estar mesmo saindo com um dos dois? – James perguntou deconfiado.

- Porque não? O Richmond até que é bem apessoado, sem contar que é discreto, se os dois estivessem saindo juntos, duvido que iríamos ficar sabendo.

- Ah não ser é claro que eu pergunte a ela. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Mas para que você quer saber disso, Almofadinhas? - James perguntou visivelmente irritado.

- Eu não desisto das coisas tão fácil, meu caro Pontas.

Lily estava sozinha a caminho das estufas de Herbologia, quando sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás, só de sentir aquele perfume masculino que deixava as garotas loucas sentia vontade de rir, ou quem sabe se virar e dar uns tapas nele.

- Bom dia para você também Sirius. - Lily falou sorridente sem se virar.

- Estou sabendo das suas estripulias feitas pela escola. - Sirius falou sem solta-la.

- Pois é, parece que minhas intimidades foram cair na boca do povo. - Lily comentou com a voz maliciosa.

- O que muito me magoou foi o fato de eu ter me candidatado e não ter sido escolhido. Ser trocado pelo Richmond e pelo Wang... Nunca pensei que passaria por isso na minha vida.

- Pode deixar assim que um posto estiver vago eu te chamo para ocupar. - falou dando tapinhas na cabeça dele.

- Eu vou cobrar isso. Mas falando sério agora, pegaram muito no seu pé?

- A professora Minerva veio conversar comigo. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Vá não está achando mesmo que os professores acreditaram nesse boato ridículo...

- Se as pessoas certas acreditarem nessa história ridícula eu vou estar em sérios apuros. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta só de imaginar dessa história cair nos ouvidor do Professor Dumbledore.

- Claro que ninguém vai acreditar nisso. - James falou decidido aparecendo na frente dos dois.

- Bem depois de ontem achei que você seria o primeiro a acreditar. - Lily falou lhe fulminando com o olhar.

- Me desculpe por ontem, acho que estava meio descontrolado... - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir agora... - Sirius falou vendo que sua presença tinha sido esquecida.

- Lily... - James falou segurando as mãos dela - Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. De verdade.

- Tudo bem, ontem eu também não estava no melhor dos meus humores. - falou sentindo os dedos formigarem.

- A professora Minerva pegou muito no seu pé?

- Até que não, porque você sabe como é isso? - perguntou divertida.

- Está falando sério? Eu conheço cada recanto daquela sala e cada refrão daquele sermão de como devo me afastar das más influências.

- Oras, pensei que ela iria convencer o Remus de se afastar de você e do Sirius.

- Não, adianta os professores já estão resignados ninguém separa agente. - James falava olhando diretamente para a boca dela.

- Mesmo? - Lily perguntou sentindo o pescoço ficar quente.

- Mesmo.

James parou de repente de falar. Lily olhou para o rosto dele e ficou surpresa ao constatar como ele estava sério. Estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir o calor do corpo dele. Sempre havia existido uma química poderosa entre ambos. Lily tentava lutar contra aquela atração fulminante, afinal ele tinha uma namorada, uma namorada que a odiava por sinal. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, James pousou as mãos com gentileza em seus ombros. Os olhos dela fecharam-se por vontade própria, as pálpebras pesadas demais quando aqueles lábios roçaram os seus.

Sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar só de encostar seus lábios aos dela e intensificou o beijo, dessa vez invadindo-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua, uma onda de desejo se infiltrou entre eles. Era como se relutasse em beijá-la, mas houvesse algo mais forte que o impelia. Lily também era tomada por uma urgência inexplicável, por algum tipo de desejo poderoso como nunca experimentara. Sentiu as pernas fraquejando e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele enquanto correspondia ao beijo com paixão. As mãos deslizavam por suas costas, afundavam-se em seus cabelos com movimentos sensuais.

- Ora essa... O que é isto entre nós? - Lily perguntou com a voz enrouquecida.

- Eu não sei, mas foi... Incrível. - James falou sem abrir os olhos.

- Mas não devia ter sido. - Lily comentou respirando fundo e retirando os braços que ainda o abraçavam.

- Porque não? Afinal sempre, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos sempre nos sentimos atraídos uns pelo outro. - James falou se recordando de como ficará encantado a primeira vez que virá àqueles olhos verdes.

- É, mas agora você tem uma namorada, uma namorada que me odeia e vai tentar me matar se souber do que acabou de acontecer. - falou dando m passo para trás.

- Isso é fácil de ser resolvido.

- Então me procure depois que tiver resolvido. - falou obrigando suas pernas a se afastar de James.

- Certo... - James balbuciou se sentando e pensando que teria de esperar um pouco antes de ter condições de ir a qualquer lugar.

Assim que entrou na estufa, Lily ficou feliz com aquele ar quente e abafado, só assim teria uma desculpa para suas bochechas que estavam obviamente vermelhas, tinha tentado dar um jeito nos cabelos no meio tempo até chegar ali e esperava estar ao menos apresentável, assim que entrou a professora lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e mandou fazer dupla com Remus, e ela achou uma benção, pelo menos sabia que ele não iria querer perguntar como ela, Kim e Kayne se arranjavam quando estavam juntos.

- Oi Remus, serei sua parceira hoje.

- Maravilha! Eu vi nas aulas anteriores que você continua ótima tratando com as plantas.

- Bem você continua ótimo fazendo tudo. - Lily falou retribuindo o elogio.

- Você gostou da Reunião realizada pelo professor Slugorn? - Remus perguntou enquanto separava os tentáculos dos horklumps.

- Bastante. - Lily falou bocejando enquanto um horklump tentava inutilmente fugir. - Ah e eu conheci a Natalie por lá, uma grande garota.

- Ah, ela é sim. Ela é uma grande amiga. - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Entendo. - Lily falou maliciosa - Bem se quer um conselho de uma velha amiga, não deixe essa grande amiga escapar.

- Pode deixar - Remus falou agora quase roxo - Eu sinto muito pela situação que a Margareth armou na festa, ela é um pouco... Ciumenta.

- Não tive dúvidas sobre isso desde que nos reencontramos no trem, só não esperava dela fazer uma cena daquelas em uma reunião dada por um professor.

- Acho que ninguém esperava. Mas pelo menos foi algo diferente nessas reuniões aborrecidas. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Ah muito obrigada, fico satisfeita em saber que servi de distração para todos os convidados. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Pode ter certeza que quando eu der uma festa não esquecerei de colocar se nome e o de Margareth logo no topo.

- Muito engraçadinho, é ótimo se divertir com as desgraças dos outros, não?

- Bem na hora realmente foi divertido, podia jurar que a cara da Margareth tinha ido ao chão. Quero dizer não só a dela, como de outras pessoas também.

Enquanto isso a professora ralhava com James que havia se atrasado para a aula, enquanto ele nem ao menos lhe dava ouvidos. Depois da bronca foi se sentar com Sirius que o olhava curioso, afinal Lily já tinha chego fazia um tempo e estava se divertindo com Remus, alguma coisa boa deveria ter acontecido pelo menos ele esperava que sim.

- Que cara é essa? Faz muito tempo que não vejo você quase flutuando por ai. - Sirius comentou alimentando um horklump com uma minhoca gorducha.

- Não foi nada... - James falou ignorando os afazeres.

- Claro e eu não me chamo Sirius Black. O que aconteceu? Finalmente posso abrir o champagne?

- Ainda terá de esperar um pouco Almofadinhas.

- Um pouco? Nossa isso já é muito promissor.

- Também acho e então hoje à noite vamos treinar? - James perguntou animado.

- Você sabe que a Margareth vai estar lá observando o treino e espreitado feito um corvo, podendo atacar a qualquer momento se vir alguns fios Ruivos. E ela sempre atrapalha os treinos com aqueles gritinhos insuportáveis toda vez que um balaço vai na sua direção ou querendo interromper o treino para secar seu suor ou te oferecer chá.

- Nem me lembrando dessas coisas pavorosas você vai conseguir estragar a minha tarde Almofadinhas. - James falou resolvendo dar atenção ao seu horklump que já havia enfiado os tentáculos na terra e parecia que não ia sair dali de jeito nenhum.

- Então o que aconteceu foi realmente bom! Queria poder estar flutuando por ai também.

- O que aconteceu com a garota com quem você estava ontem?

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas ando entediado não tem ninguém que me deixe sei lá, mais animado.

- Que isso, ta doente Almofadinhas?

- Quem sabe as coisas não melhorem este final de semana que iremos a Hogsmeade?

Margareth estava com a face rubra sentada numa sala toda decorada com almofadas e cortinas, ela mesma havia decorado a sala para seu uso pessoal, mas no momento queria destruir tudo que via pela frente. Quando estava a caminho para a aula de Adivinhação viu pela janela Sirius e Lily conversando, logo depois apareceu James que segurou as mãos dela, na maior intimidade e Sirius foi embora mais do que depressa. Queria gritar lá de cima da torre para que Lílian Evans se afastasse de seu namorado, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso a professora abriu a porta e mandou todos entrarem e Margareth ainda pode ver de relance James se aproximar como se fosse beijar aquela criatura.

- Você nos chamou Margareth? - uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos perguntou a tirando de seus devaneios.

- Eu quero saber de todos os passos de Lílian Evans, quero ser informada se ela estiver a cinco metros de distância dele, vocês estão me entendendo? - falou indo direto ao assunto.

- Claro Margareth, mas você tem que entender que a maioria das vezes quem se aproxima é o... - uma garota sextanista da grifinória falou com as bochechas coradas.

- EU disse que quero saber quando eles estiverem muito próximos um do outro e não quem tomou a iniciativa. Aquela vadiazinha Ruiva parece lançar um feitiço sobre ele, mas não adianta James Potter é meu.

- Sim te informaremos sobre todos os passos dela. - Rebecca a septimanista da grifinória de cabelos castanhos falou puxando a mais nova pelo braço - Acho melhor nós irmos agora.

- E é muito bom que me deixem bem informada, a não ser que queiram que os seus podres familiares estejam estampando o profeta diário amanhã de manhã. E quando digo podres, falo do caso de um senhor de idade considerável como uma trouxa qualquer e sobre a visita de uma respeitável senhora diariamente a uns bares inconvenientes.

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Rebecca assegurou vendo a garota mais nova querendo abrir a boca para dizer alguma besteira.

- Este final de semana teremos um passeio para Hogsmeade e com certeza o James ficará somente ao meu lado, mas como vocês estão na mesma torre e quarto que aquelazinha achei melhor pedir a ajuda de vocês. - falou docemente agora que sua ordem foi acatada.

- Sem problemas. - a mais velha falou enquanto a mais nova ainda estava indignada com as ameaças.

- Ótimo, agora tenho de ir me arrumar, mais tarde o James terá um desses treinos perigosos de quadribol e eu tenho de estar junto dele.

No sábado Lily corria pelos corredores para chegar na hora certa na saída da escola, não teria tempo nem ao menos para tomar café da manhã e só de pensar nisso fez uma careta, deveria ter se arrumado cedo em vez de ficar fazendo esboços sem sentido. Sabia muito bem que Kim contaria os segundos até que ela aparecesse. Ele detestava seus atrasos. O problema era que parecia ter a tendência de esquecer horários. Graças aos céus Kayne era mais compreensivo dizendo que toda mulher demorava em se arrumar. O problema era que o mundo sempre lhe mostrava coisas interessantes para pintar, no mesmo instante em que deveria estar em outro lugar. Viu Kim distraído olhando para o relógio e deu um susto nele.

- Assustei você, não foi? - comentou rindo vendo os olhos arregalados dele.

- Pude ver minha querida avozinha vindo do Paraíso para encontrar-me. - Kim falo levando a mão ao coração - Vi os portões de madrepérola e ouvi a voz de São Pedro.

- Deixa de ser exagerado... - Lily comentou gargalhando. - Onde está o Kayne?

- Hoje foi ele que resolve se atrasar qual o problema de você? Não corre a lenda que os ingleses são pontuais?

- Droga se eu soubesse daria tempo de eu ter tomado café da manhã.

- Já estou aqui. - Kayne resmungou trazendo um pacote na mão - Tome, sabia que ia se atrasar mesmo. - falou entregando um pacote de bolinhos para ela.

- Kay! Você é meu salvador. - falou se atirando nos braços fortes dele e viu um grupo de garotinhas dando risadinhas.

- Caro claro... - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Hum, bolinhos de damasco e castanha... Que delícia! Me lembra a época que estive em Creta. - Lily comentou comendo e andando ao lado dos amigos.

- Ah você já esteve na Grécia? - Kayne perguntou pegando um bolinho para si.

- Pra mim a melhor época foi quando passamos uma temporada em Corfur, lá é realmente lindo! - Lily falou se lembrando das belas praias. - Fiz belas pinturas com areia quando estive lá, até ganhei um dinheirinho dos turistas. Meus pais estavam lá a trabalho e eu odiava ficar trancafiada dentro de casa com aquelas praias lindas me esperando.

- Eu passei alguns dias com meus pais numa ilha perto dali quando estive na Grécia. - Kayne comentou se lembrando das reuniões chatas que fora obrigado a participar na época.

- Foi lá que eu aprendi a jogar críquete. - Lily contou fazendo uma careta.

- Nossa meus amigos são tão viajados, eu sou o único aqui que só faz a escala Inglaterra x Coréia? Nunca pisei em outras terras a não ser estas. - Kim falou melodramático.

- Deixa de ser mentiroso, nessas férias mesmo você não disse que havia ido à Nova York ver a semana de moda com a sua mãe? - Lily acusou.

- Esses passeios não contam, ela não me deixa sair do lado dela... - falou fazendo bico.

- Quer dizer que ela corta suas asinhas né! - Kayne comentou rindo.

- Ela provavelmente não quer ser avó nem tão cedo! Você mesmo me contou que uma vez ela te pegou nos finalmentes com uma das modelos que por sinal era casada. - Lily falou fazendo cara de reprovação.

- Por falar em viajar, como se fala eu te amo em grego? - perguntou mudando de assunto - Vai ser ótimo para a minha próxima conquista...

- É só falar S'agapo. - Lily falou rindo. - Ou a chame de Ágape mou.

- Lily! Não ta vendo que assim ele só vai arranjar problema? - Kayne falou rindo.

- Problema meu caro Kayne? Eu vou encontrar é solução!

Enquanto isso no Três Vassouras...

- Reth eu só vou ao banheiro. - James resmungou com a garota ainda agarrada ao seu braço.

- Eu vou com você até a porta querido.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me ensine o caminho. - James falou conseguindo se desvencilhar e conseguindo correr até o banheiro, mas na verdade estava com vontade de correr para longe dali, desde que Lily voltará tudo tinha ficado confuso, não se sentia mais a vontade com Margareth, na verdade nem ao menos conseguia enxergar como ainda estava com ela, agora só tinha de descobrir um bom jeito de terminar com a garota sem que ela enlouquecesse.

Já era bem tarde quando voltaram ao castelo, Lily estava inspirada, deixou Kayne e Kim irem na frente e ficou na beira do lago sentido a brisa da noite batendo em seus cabelos soltos. Queria passar aquela sensação, queria que as pessoas que vissem seus quadros pudessem sentir o que ela estava sentindo agora, passar essa magia exuberante para todo mundo. Pegou seu bloquinho inseparável que estava dentro do bolso e um lápis e se dispôs a desenhar. Preferia pinturas abstratas ou até mesmo pessoas, não gostava de paisagens, mas aquela noite, aquele luar mereciam ser retratados.

- Sozinha? - James perguntou feliz por ter despistado Margareth.

- Pois é meus amigos me abandonaram por uma refeição. - Lily comentou sem olhar para ele ainda sentia os lábios dele sobre os seus.

- Não esta com fome? - perguntou se colocando ao lado dela.

- Na verdade não. Comi muito em Hogsmeade, agora só quero aproveitar essa noite maravilhosa. - falou sorridente olhando para o céu.

- E o que tem de mais essa noite? - James perguntou confuso.

- Olhe para o céu. - Lily falou com os olhos brilhantes - Eu adoro estrelas cadentes, raramente via uma em Nova York. - falava sonhadora queria poder ter uma tela ao invés do bloco de desenhos.

- Lily? - a voz de James a fez tirar os olhos do céu.

- O que?

- Você sabe o que eu pediria agora se visse uma estrela cadente? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não. - falou balançando os cabelos Ruivos.

- Sabe sim. - ele disse, levando-a para debaixo da sombra de uma enorme árvore e tomando-a em seus braços.

Debaixo de seu queixo, James podia sentir roçar os sedosos cabelos de Lily e seu corpo reagiu à proximidade, esperando por algo que sua mente desejava a muito tempo. Acariciou de leve os cabelos Ruivos para depois se inclinar e beijar aqueles lábios tentadores. O desejo foi crescendo e tomando conta de seu corpo, afastando-o do bom senso. Mantendo os olhos fechados, levou os lábios até os olhos dela e os beijou de leve.

Sem hesitar Lily deixou uma trilha de beijos pelo rosto dele e no instante em que seus lábios se encontraram, Lily soltou um murmúrio de prazer. Ao ouvi-la James a apertou mais entre seus braços querendo nunca mais sair dali. Estava acontecendo novamente seus corpos pareciam combinar um com o outro e o beijo parecia não ter fim. Finalmente, conseguiram afastar os lábios um do outro. E Lily suspirou pensando no que estava fazendo, enquanto James não conseguia desviar dos olhos dela. Agora tinha de admitir era disso que sentia falta, desde que Lily havia ido embora parecia que alguma coisa estava faltando, mas estava ali novamente, ela tinha trago de volta. Naquele exato instante, o coração de James pertencia novamente a Lílian Evans ou quem sabe nunca havia deixado de pertencer.

**...**

** Atendendo a pedidos, muitos, muitos beijos do nosso casal favorito. E agora como James vai sair dessa confusão que está se metendo, será que vai conseguir terminar com a Margareth, será que ela vai tentar matar a Lily? Muitas novidades no próximo capítulo!**

**Fatos da minha vida:**

**1.** Eu adoro musicais! Adoro mesmo, Chicago, Mamma Mia, Hair Spray entre outros. Nessas horas gostaria de ter dinheiro só para ver um desses ao vivo.

**2.** Não sei temperar saladas. Me peça para preparar um frango assado, uma torta de sorvete com cerejas, até mesmo batata recheadas eu sei fazer. Agora não me peça para temperar uma salada de alface, porque ela com certeza vai ficar sem gosto...

**3.** Este mês de julho que passou meu apartamento estava em obras como alguns de vocês já sabem e eu praticamente não fiz mais nada, não escrevi, não li, não desenhei... Nada além de espirrar e tossir porque tenho alergia a poeira e rinite alérgica... Mas em compensação meu banheiro ficou lindo rsrs.

**4.** Estou triste porque o Onemanga não vai fazer mais atualizações...

**Minhas leitoras:**

**- Ninha Souma:** O Kim nunca deixaria por menos, não acha? Como pode ver o James está mais do que decidido a terminar com a Sasquatch, só falta descobrir como, não sei se ele tem medo que ela enlouqueça, ou pior que enlouqueça a vida dele rsrs. Pois é o James tem a delicadeza de um trasgo à única desculpa plausível é e desculpável é que ele estava com ciúmes né. Agora cabe a Lily dar um basta nesses beijos enquanto ele ainda estiver namorando. Creio que o capítulo que vem vai ser bem interessante. O que acha?

Kayne é muito fofo, não? Fiz um ideal de como todo rapaz dessa idade deveria ser rsrs. Muito diferente dos marotos, não tanto do Remy, mas o Remus é um caso a parte.

Pois é a Riko ainda vai trazer muita confusão para a vida tranquila do Kim rsrs, nesse capítulo ela não apareceu, mas ela não vai ficar por muito tempo longe do seu amado. O James tentou se redimir com a Lily, agora vamos ver no que vai nisso tudo. Bem eu particularmente acho que se esse boato caísse nos ouvidos do professor Dumbledore ele iria rir um bocado, mas não podemos exigir o mesmo da nossa querida professora Minerva rs. Quanto aos nus artísticos da Lily, vai ficar sabendo mais, nos próximos capítulos! rs

Não fique muito esperançosa esperando pelas olimpíadas, o Brasil nunca ganhou uma medalha de ouro nessa competição, tristeza...

**- Jaque Weasley:** Vamos esquecer a copa não é verdade! 2014 está logo ai, se o mundo não acabar em 2012 rsrs. Claro que o Kim tem uma fã, um futuro estilista brilhante como ele já está arrasando corações rrs, mesmo sendo de quem é. Imagina a situação ser chamada por uma professora conservadora, porque acham que você está de caso com dois garotos ao mesmo tempo e o pior os três são amigos... Que beleza a pessoa nem fica sem graça, né!

Se você ficou feliz com o chega pra lá que ele deu na Reth, imagino como ficou com os beijos que o casal vinte trocou. O James está mais homenzinho nessa fic, mas não, não posso fazer ele te fazer um strip particular, que é capaz do bichinho voltar traumatizado, isso se voltar né rsrs. E ai ficou satisfeita com as bitocas trocadas?

**Obs.** Esse mês que passou tive várias pessoas acrescentando minhas fics como suas favoritas, eu só posso agradecer o carinho de todo mundo! Muito obrigada!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	9. Decisões

**Capítulo 8: Decisões**

Lily havia passado as mãos para baixo da camisa de James e conseguia sentir aqueles músculos firmes, metade de sua própria blusa já estava aberta deixando a mostra o sutiã de renda lilás e não tinha idéia de onde iriam parar ou se realmente queria parar, só de estar junto a ele se sentia em casa, mas de repente se lembrou quem estava beijando e como estava sendo idiota, só de pensar nisso foi como se estivesse ouvindo sua amiga Lizzie dizer que qualquer garota que se deixasse envolver por um cara comprometido era burra demais para viver e não podia dizer que ela estava errada, afinal se Margareth descobrisse ela estaria morta. E para falar a verdade ela ainda não estava pronta para se envolver novamente com alguém, ainda mais com alguém que lhe traria tantos problemas.

- O que aconteceu? - James perguntou sentindo ela rígida entre seus braços.

- Aconteceu o que não deveria acontecer. - Lily falou tentando se afastar.

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou ainda junto a ela passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Estou falando que nós não deveríamos estar nos beijando, para falar a verdade você nem deveria estar aqui, deveria estar lá dentro com a sua namorada. - Lily falou respirando fundo fechando os botões da blusa.

- Eu vou resolver as coisas com a Margareth, Lily é você que...

- James eu não estou pedindo para você terminar com a Margareth, estou pedindo para e deixar em paz. - falou firme quando sentiu que tinha o controle de suas pernas novamente e foi praticamente correndo para dentro do castelo.

- Droga...

Enquanto isso Rebecca espiã de Margareth observava a cena nem querendo imaginar o que iria acontecer. Se ela contasse o que tinha visto era capaz de sobrar para ela e para o resto do mundo, principalmente se fosse sincera e dissesse que foi James quem beijou Lílian Evans e o pior que foi ela que se afastou dele mandando o procurar sua namorada. Margareth nunca iria admitir que culpa era de seu namorado. Mas se não contasse e ela viesse a descobrir por outra pessoa poderia ficar em situação ainda pior. Definitivamente Rebecca não tinha idéia do que iria fazer.

No dia seguinte Lily mal tinha conseguido dormir a noite e a única conclusão que havia chego era que James Potter era sinônimo de problemas, Lizzie e Taylor sempre falavam que o melhor era manter a distância de pessoas assim, o problema seria conseguir se manter distante de James, mal tinha acordado de suas duas horas de sono e lá estava ela pensando nele novamente, nos cabelos arrepiados, nos lábios macios. Não, não podia seguir por esse caminho decidiu saindo do quarto e descendo para o salão principal, onde Kayne e Kim já estavam sentados tomando café da manhã.

- Mas que cara é essa Lily? - Kayne perguntou vendo Lily com os olhos fundos.

- Parece até que vai se jogar da torre de astronomia ou pior que se jogou e está aqui para dizer Adeus... - Kim falou fazendo uma careta enquanto comia.

- Eu fiz uma burrada sem tamanho. - falou passando os dedos na testa sua cabeça estava latejando.

- O que? Ficou animada demais com esses boatos que estão correndo na escola e se animou a...

- Para de palhaçada Kim. - Kayne resmungou - Fala o que está te preocupando Lily?

- Eu beijei James Potter. - Lily falou baixinho com medo que alguém os escutasse.

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. - Kim falou impressionado - Você colocou um belo par de chifres na Rainha das Neves? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Fala baixo! - Lily pediu afundando mais no banco.

- Você ficou mesmo com o Potter? - Kayne perguntou. - Não foi outro dia mesmo que você estava com raiva dele?

- Mais ou menos. - Lily falou já se arrependendo de ter contado a novidade para os amigos.

- Não existe "mais ou menos" nestes casos Lily. - Kim falou querendo descobrir todos os detalhes sórdidos.

- Bem primeiro ele me beijou quando veio me pedir desculpas por ter dito algumas idiotices. E depois bem aconteceu de novo, depois que vocês me abandonarem lá fora para ir jantar ontem.

- Não coloque a culpa na gente. - Kayne falou com ar divertido.

- Você sacaneou a Margaret por duas vezes! Estou realizado! - Kim falou sorridente.

- Ta e se ela descobre vai querer torcer o meu pescoço.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter dado alguns beijos em James Potter. - Kayne falou com simplicidade.

- Acho que ela não estava pensando na hora, Kayne. E agora o que você vai fazer Lily? - Kim perguntou interessado.

- Como assim? - perguntou confusa.

- Ainda vão trocar uns beijos clandestinos por ai, vai dar o fora nele ou ele vai o fora na namorada? - Kim perguntou na expectativa.

- Por favor, não tenho como disputar com a Margareth. - Lily falou desdenhosa.

- O que? - Kayne e Kim perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu Deus a Margareth é linda, magra, glamourosa! O que ele pode querer comigo? - Lily perguntou rindo fazendo Kayne e Kim a olharam de cima a baixo. - Claro além de uns beijos roubados.

- Você já se olhou no espelho hoje? - Kayne perguntou gentil.

- Fala sério Lily, você é gata, estilosa e fica muito sexy com a sua mania de ficar mordendo o lábio quando está pintando. Qualquer garoto estaria louco para namorar com você e ela tem de proteger o lado dela.

- Agora só falta o idiota do Potter se dar conta disso. - Kayne falou estalando os dedos da mão e Lily teve certeza de que não deveria ter contado para os amigos.

Enquanto isso ainda no quarto dos garotos da Grifinória, James ainda pensava no que Lily havia dito, tinha ficado irritado por ela ter lhe rejeitado, mas depois quando enfim sua cabeça voltou a funcionar e seus pés voltaram a tocar o chão teve que admitir que ela estava certa, só estariam arranjando mais problemas se ficassem agindo pelas costas da Margareth, mas eram tão difícil estar perto da Lily e não toca-la, não sentir aquilo de novo, nossa só de vê-la tinha vontade de abraçá-la e fazer muitas, muitas outras coisas... Aborrecido se levantou da cama e foi direto para banheiro.

- Que cara é essa James? Parece que não dormiu a noite toda. - Remus falo vendo o amigo lavar o rosto com água fria.

- E não parece que perdeu a noite fazendo algo interessante. - Sirius comentou enfiando a camisa pela cabeça.

- Bem que a noite de ontem começou a ficar interessante, até que eu levei um fora. - James resmungou secando o rosto.

- A Margareth te deu um fora? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Até parece. - Remus falou rindo alto.

- Não, a Lily me deu um fora. - falou amuado.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende... - Remus falou revirando os olhos.

- Deixa eu te dar uma lição com toda minha vasta experiência e sabedoria. - Sirius falou afetadamente - Quando encontramos a mulher certa nem tem mais para onde correr, meu caro. Apenas aceite o seu destino e seja feliz.

- O que está sugerindo? - perguntou rindo.

- O óbvio.

- Assim? Sem um aviso prévio, termino com a Margareth agora e em seguida saio correndo atrás da Lily?

- Só se você realmente souber o que quer. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela.

- Esse é o problema. - James resmungou claro que adorava a Lily, mas sabia que se ficassem juntos agora, nunca mais a deixaria ir embora de novo e não sabia se estava preparado para isso.

- E você já encontrou essa mulher? - Remus perguntou para Sirius vendo que James estava confuso.

- Não e na verdade assim que vir o relance dela vou fugir mais rápido do que se estivesse sendo perseguido por rinoceronte desembestado.

- Meu Deus... - Remus comentou gargalhando - Vamos esse papo ta me dando fome.

- É verdade e hoje temos que nos alimentar muito bem para derrotar a Lufa Lufa!

Kayne e Kim vendo Lily amuada a tiraram rapidamente do salão principal, antes que James descesse para tomar o café da manhã e bagunça começasse ao redor dele, afinal hoje era um dia que todo com certeza não parariam de falar sobre ele, era dia de jogo de quadribol e James era o apanhador da grifinória. Já bastava Margareth ter entrado no salão e ter mandado aquele olhar mortal na direção de Lily que se sentia culpada.

- Vamos não fique assim Lily você tem que se distrair. - Kayne falou bagunçando os cabelos dela.

- Também acho, vou procurar alguma coisa bem alegre para pintar. - falou pensativa.

- Vai perder o dia pintando? Não senhora, hoje tem jogo! - Kim falou animado.

- Já disse que não gosto de quadribol e nem sei porque dessa sua animação toda, afinal hoje o jogo não é Grifinória e Lufa Lufa?

- Não quero te mostrar o jogo e sim uma coisa muito mais engraçada. - Kim falou a puxando pelo braço.

- Já sei até o que você vai mostrar a ela. - Kayne comentou se levantando.

- Você gosta de ver o jogo Kayne? - Lily perguntou surpresa vendo Kayne ir atrás dela e de Kim, era difícil ver Kayne fazendo qualquer coisa que o aproximasse de outras pessoas.

- Claro. - Kayne comentou sorrindo - Não importa quem está jogando não perco uma partida.

- Porque não entrou no time da Corvinal então? - Lily perguntou.

- Porque ele ia fazer muitos amigos e ia ter vários admiradores, o pobre coraçãozinho do Kayne não iria aguentar isso. - Kim falou desdenhoso.

- Muito engraçadinho. - Kayne resmungou. - Vamos Lily acho que até você vai gostar do jogo.

- Como assim até eu?

- Bem pelo menos motivo para rir você vai ter.

Meia hora depois um pouco antes do jogo iniciar Lily viu o motivo de Kim querer tanto carrega-la para o jogo e inevitavelmente não pode deixar de rir. Era cômico ver seis alunas bonitonas da Lufa Lufa tentando se empilhar numa pirâmide e falhando miseravelmente, não que as garotas da grifinória estivessem se saindo melhor, já tinha presenciado três tombos e achava que a madame Pomphrey teria mais trabalho com as meninas depois do jogo, do que com os jogadores.

- Nossa.. - Lily falou assustada vendo as líderes de torcida que mal conseguiam fazer uma pirueta.

- Se você não tivesse sido transferida provavelmente hoje você também seria uma dela. - Kim falou em tom de gozação.

- Eu? Não tenho coordenação motora e também não sei rimar. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Como você pode ver isso não é pré-requisito por aqui. - Kim falou apontando para duas garotas despencando da pirâmide.

- Lá nos Estados Unidos elas seriam execradas. Ser uma teenleader por lá é como se estivesse mais perto de Deus. Lá tem um monte de competições, sendo bruxas ou trouxas. O que me leva a perguntar como isso chegou aqui? - Lily comentou vendo as meninas sorridentes se atirarem em cima dos jogadores que entravam em campo.

- Elas fazem qualquer coisa para se exibir. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

- Nada como uma saia curta para elevar a moral de ma garota. Opa ou será que é a expectativa de alguém levantar essa saia? - Kim perguntou.

- Você é terrível Kim Wang.

- A língua dele é mais venenosa do que a de uma cobra cascavel. - Kayne comentou rindo.

- Assim vocês me magoam e saiba Kayne Richmond que muitas garotas gostam dessa língua aqui.

- Esse assunto nada tem haver comigo. - Kayne comentou balançando a cabeça.

- Bem eu já vou. - Lily falou vendo que os garotos se divertiam.

- Não vai ver o jogo? - Kayne perguntou desapontado.

- Pra que? Não gosto de quadribol e preciso terminar um quadro para mandar a Lizzie. - falou pensando que era um agradecimento pelo seu conselho mental que veio na hora certa.

- Tenho certeza que o James iria gostar de te ver na arquibancada. - Kim falou maliciosamente.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai estar mais preocupado com as goles ou seria os pomos?

- É pomo e só existe um no jogo, Lily. - Kayne esclareceu.

- Ah claro... - Lily falou revirando os olhos - Até mais tarde garotos da minha vida.

- Acho que não seremos os únicos por muito tempo. - Kayne comentou depois de ver Lily sair animada.

- Também tenho essa impressão.

Saindo do campo de quadribol Lily esbarrou em Severus Snape que se encaminhava para uma das arquibancadas.

- Lílian Evans... Quanto tempo, está fugindo do jogo?

- Severus Snape, não temos nos esbarrado muito por Hogwarts. - Lily comentou nunca tinha antipatizado com o garoto apesar das travessuras dos marotos.

- Agora que você não anda mais com aqueles garotos pensei que estava mais acessível, mas parece que arranjou dois novos amigos para te proteger. - Severus comentou com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Eu não preciso de proteção e você o que tem feito? Te vi de relance na festa do professor Slugorn.

- Pois eu te vi a festa inteira, principalmente quando o Wang deu aquele show.

- É mesmo vocês dividem o quarto.

- Nem me lembre disso. - Severus comentou soltando um suspiro.

- O que? Tem problemas com ele também? - Lily perguntou pronta para defender o amigo.

- Não, apesar dele já ter dito algumas vezes o que acha das minhas vestes e o que eu deveria fazer com meu cabelo. O meu problema não é com ele e sim com aquela garota que vive atrás dele. Outro dia ela estava no nosso quarto vasculhando algumas cuecas no chão com um olhar psicótico no rosto.

- É eu teria ficado assustada... - Lily falou imaginando muito bem o que Kim deveria ter falado sobre Severus.

- Sinceramente eu acho que não, você sempre parece estar cercada de amigos que tem algumas peculiaridades.

- É o meu carma. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Tome cuidado com ele então. - Severus falou ficando sério.

- Do que você está falando?

- Seu carma... Sabe Lílian muitas pessoas costumam passear perto do lago a noite. - falou por fim indo embora.

- Ah... - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu murmurar.

Depois do jogo, os jogadores estavam a caminho da escola comemorando a vitória, menos um deles...

- Que cara é essa? Nós ganhamos! - Sirius falou animado enquanto tirava a camisa suava e balançava acima da cabeça enquanto ouviam os gritos dos torcedores, mas principalmente das garotas.

- Uma certa garota não estava na arquibancada babando por ele. - Remus falou de modo significativo.

- Entendo, mas outra esta vindo correndo se jogar nos seus braços. - Sirius comentou.

- Droga... - James resmungou.

- Corre, te damos cinco minutos de vantagem. - Remus falou brincando, mas para sua surpresa James levou a sério e se mandou.

Mais tarde Lily estava parada perto de seu lugar favorito em frente ao lago e ouviu alguém se aproximar, somente de ouvir aqueles passos, ela já sabia quem era e nem ao menos se virou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Cadê o Kim? - perguntou.

- Foi tirar o sono de beleza dele, achou o jogo muito estressante. - Kayne falou fazendo uma careta - Se estiver interessada em saber a Grifinória ganhou de 120 a 30.

- É mesmo... - falou sem tirar o olho da tela diante de si.

- Até que foi interessante a caça ao pomo, mas acho que você não quer saber sobre isso. Terminou o presente da sua amiga?

- Pois é... Aqui da uma olhada nesse quadro, por favor, Kayne. As cores favoritas da Lizzie, são cinza, marrom e chumbo, mas não da para fazer um quadro alegre nessas cores. Ficou bom?

- Está bem... Feminino. Quem é Lizzie? - Kayne perguntou examinando o quadro composto por jatos de cores fortes, como laranja, rosa, vermelho, lilás e azul céu, olhando mais atentamente viu que no fundo dava para visualizar o perfil de uma pessoa com os braços abertos e os cabelos encaracolados ao vento, Lily sempre conseguia surpreende-lo com suas pinturas.

- Uma grande amiga minha dos Estados Unidos, ela sempre me deu conselhos muito bons, apesar de ser meio birutinha e ter um medo tremendo dos trouxas. Toda vez que ela vai até uma Rua Trouxa ou ao centro de Londres ela acha que alguém vai descobrir que ela é uma bruxa e vão querer matá-la para fazer uma autópsia e assim tentar descobrir de onde vêm seus poderes.

- Creio que ela não está muito distante da realidade. Todos nós temos medo daquilo que não compreendemos. - Kayne resmungou.

- Isso é verdade. - Lily falou, mas parou interessada e olhou para ele - E você de que tem medo Kayne?

- São tantas coisas que fica até difícil responder. - falou dando de ombros.

- Ta falando sério? - perguntou pegando uma folha de papel no bloco.

- Claro, porque você não tem medo de nada?

- Até pouco tempo eu não sentia medo de nada ou quem sabe não estava sentindo nada... - Lily falou suspirando - Mas hoje posso falar com certeza que tenho medo de algumas coisas. Isso é bom não?

- Não sei, deve ser bom não sentir medo de nada ou não sentir nada... Deve evitar muitos problemas e sofrimento.

- Não sentindo nada, também não sentimos alegria ou felicidade. - Lily falou surpresa com a amargura que escutou na voz do amigo.

- São apenas palavras, a tranquilidade e paz de espírito é muito mais precioso do que isso tudo.

- Então é por isso que faz isso? É para manter sua paz de espírito que você se afasta das pessoas? Não se importa em como outras pessoas se sentem em relação a você? - Lily perguntou enquanto esboçava a figura dele no papel.

- Não sou responsável pelos sentimentos de outras pessoas. - retrucou - Sou responsável por meus próprios sentimentos.

- Parece até que você trancou seus sentimentos e jogou a chave fora.

- Tenho sentimentos, mas prefiro não deixá-los sair de controle. Não vejo sentido em ser escravo de alguém. Uma vez que você gosta muito de uma pessoa, tende a fazer tudo que ela quer. É por isso que não me permito grandes envolvimentos.

- Quem fez isso com você? - perguntou curiosa.

- Eu te respondo quando você me contar porque fugiu de Belheim e prefere ficar aqui sendo maltratada quando obviamente ainda tem amigos lá, sem contar sua família.

- É complicado. - Lily falou e Kayne pode ver o sofrimento em seus olhos.

- E o que nessa vida não é?

**...**

** Peço desculpas a vocês, porque eu meio que abandonei o blog, mas é que e fiquei sem idéia do que postar por lá. E ai o que eu faço? Idéias, por favor!**

**Minhas leitoras:**

- Jaque Weasley: Um beijo na boca é sempre muito bom não? Pena que possa causar tanta confusão rsrs. Coisa que você também gosta muito, não? Agora vamos aos sentimentos confusos do nosso casal favorito. E grandes emoções surgiram na fic, espere e verá. Agora depois que postar vou tomar vergonha na cara e ler sua fic Margarida.

- Lady Aredhel Anarion: Você com certeza é nova na fic, não me lembro de ninguém com um nome tão elegante e complicado rsrs, seja bem vinda! Beijos são ótimos não! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer com eles agora!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	10. Declaração de Amor

**Capítulo 9: Declaração de amor**

Lily ficou observando Kayne e pensou que não era apenas ela que carregava um grande peso nas costas. Entretanto o que ele havia dito lhe deixou preocupada, sabia o quanto era ruim parar de sentir qualquer coisa, a partir do momento que não se tem sentimentos, bons ou ruins, não se tem mais motivos para viver. Queria fazer alguma coisa para que ele se abrisse, mas como faria isso se nem ao menos ela estava pronta para se abrir para alguém novamente.

- O que vocês estão conspirando? - Kim perguntou escandalosamente quebrando o silêncio - Não devia estar comemorando Lily? A grifinória venceu!

- É claro e isso é tudo que importa não? - perguntou rindo.

- Deve estar rolando aquela festa na torre da grifinória e você aqui com essa cara de bunda desenhando o Kayne que nem ao menos pisca. - Kim falou fazendo uma careta.

- E você está aqui tentando me convencer a ir até aquela festa te levando como convidado, não? - Lily falou despreocupada.

- Claro! Tenho uma amiga gata da grifinória, podia ser mais perfeito?

- Ta a fim de ir Kayne? - Lily perguntou.

- Até parece. - Kim resmungou.

- Vão vocês e se divirtam. - Kayne falou se levantando.

- Não vai ter a mesma graça se você não for. - Lily resmungou vendo que conseguira captar aquele olhar melancólico no rascunho.

- Não gosto de multidões Lily.

- Você foi a um jogo de quadribol! E o evento que mais aglomera estudantes em Hogwarts.

- Deixa ele Lily, se ele não quer ir não vai. – falou fazendo uma cara de desprezo que Kayne ignorou.

- O que houve crianças estão brigando? - uma alta se fez ouvir dando um susto nos três.

- Hagrid! - Lily falou surpresa vendo o guarda caça.

- Aqui não é bom lugar para vocês ficarem brincando, estão perto demais da Floresta Proibida.

- Não vamos entrar lá, pode deixar.

- Já estávamos entrando mesmo, temos uma festa para ir! - Kim falava puxando Lily ela mão.

- Ah sim a Grifinória fez um grande jogo hoje! - Hagrid comentou visivelmente satisfeito - Os meninos James e Sirius sempre fazem um bom trabalho quando estão em campo.

- E fora do campo também. - Kim falou lançando um olhar significativo para Lily.

- Acho melhor irmos afinal não quer perder a festa não é mesmo Kim? - falou com vontade de dar uns tapas no amigo.

- Claro que sim! E é ótimo que a Grifinória tenha ganhado, as festas da Lufa Lufa são muito paradas.

- Como você ia ser convidado para uma festa na Lufa Lufa, tem algum amigo por lá? Eles costumam ter medo de alunos da Sonserina. - Kayne perguntou surpreso.

- Eles deixam qualquer um entrar. Deve ser uma tentativa de encher aquele salão... - Kim falou fazendo uma careta - A única coisa boa, é que as festas são regadas com hidromel.

- Entendi. - Kayne falou não podendo deixar de rir, achava que Kim conseguiria entrar numa festa até na lua.

- Então vamos? Temos de chegar logo antes que as bebidas acabem! E é claro que você vem também Kayne, não passou quase duas horas naquele campo apinhado para perder a melhor parte do jogo, a comemoração! - Kim resmungou puxando Kayne pelas vestes que não teve muita opção e foi atrás dos amigos enquanto Hagrid observava sorridente o trio ir em direção a Hogwarts.

Assim que chegaram ao salão comunal viram que a festa tinha acabado de começar, os jogadores estavam de banho tomado, tinha bebidas em todos os lugares e os alunos gritavam sem parar. De repente s fez o silêncio, Remus subiu em cima de uma mesa de estudos com uma taça na mão e todos rapidamente também levantaram as suas, prontos para ouvir um discurso.

- Que a vitória de hoje seja a primeira de muitas, que os jogadores dos outros times continuem zuretas e o reinado da Grifinória seja eterno! Que venha a Corvinal! - Remus anunciou e todos gritaram satisfeitos.

...

- Que cara é essa? - Remus perguntou descendo da mesa e encontrando Sirius que fazia uma careta engraçada.

- Você sabe que eu odeio as palavras: eterno, duradouro, antigo e clássico. - Sirius falou enumerando na ponta dos dedos.

- Tudo que possa descrever a Mui antiga família dos Black. - Remus falou revirando os olhos.

- Nem me lembre disso. - Sirius falou estremecendo. - Só de pensar que o natal está chegando... Não to a fim de ir para casa.

- Ainda está tendo problema com seus pais? - perguntou chateado pelo amigo, afinal ele bem sabia como os Black tratavam o filho mais velho.

- Vamos apenas dizer que já estou procurando uma humilde casinha para morar quando terminar Hogwarts. - falou dando de ombros. - Ou quem sabe dar uma volta ao mundo...

- Vai mesmo sair de casa?

- Se não for expulso antes. - comentou rindo alegremente. - Mas não quero dar esse gostinho a eles. Mudando para assunto mais amenos, cadê o James, ainda está se esquivando da Rainha das Neves?

- Estava se perfumando lá em cima quando eu desci... - Remus comentou - E parece que certa Ruiva já chegou.

- Ele é um idiota, ele é doido por aquela garota desde que se conheceram e isso foi quando estávamos com onze anos! Até agora não entendo como foi se enrolar com a Margareth.

- Às vezes nem eu sei como isso aconteceu. - James falou surgindo ao lado deles.

- Mais é fácil se desenrolar. - Remus falou vendo o amigo não tirar os olhos de Lily que conversava animadamente com Kim e Kayne.

No outro grupo Kayne estava quieto, enquanto Kim bebia uma taça de hidromel depois da outra, enquanto Lily bebericava um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Então o próximo jogo é contra Corvinal. - Kim falou desinteressado - Desta vez vai torcer para quem Kay? É óbvio que hoje você torceu para Grifinória.

- Eu torço para quem joga melhor Kim e não para um time. - Kayne falou simplesmente.

- Eu não posso chegar perto do James. - Lily falou de repente.

- O que? - Kim perguntou surpreso - Mas por quê?

- Porque vamos acabar nos beijando novamente... - Lily resmungou sentindo o olhar do garoto sobre si.

- E isso é ruim? - Kayne perguntou não podendo deixar de rir.

- É péssimo, Kay! Porque toda vez que agente se beija eu sinto um formigamento por todo o corpo e depois parece que tudo ta pegando fogo... Nesses momentos eu fico incapaz de raciocinar, não sou capaz de fazer nada!

- E isso é péssimo? Querida isso pra mim é motivo mais do que suficiente sair correndo atrás dele! - Kim falou se abanando, enquanto Lily se distanciava o máximo possível de James Potter.

Os garotos viram quando ela virou a costa e foi parar quase fora da torre da grifinória enquanto James não conseguia desgruda os olhos da Ruiva...

- E ai já resolveu seu problema com a Lily? - Remus perguntou.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum com ela. - resmungou virando um copo.

- Mas vai ter se não decidir logo o que quer ou acha que não tem ninguém de olho nela? Você tem sorte dela ter o Kayne e o Kim como amigos que mantêm os urubus afastados, mas isso não vai durar para sempre meu caro.

- O que você está dizendo Sirius? - perguntou irritado, Sirius estava sempre dizendo este tipo de coisas levando-o a pensar que ele também estava interessado em Lily.

- Estou dizendo que há muitos caras em Hogwarts que não tem uma namorada lhe segurando pela coleira. - Sirius falou ironicamente.

- Não sou eu o cachorro, para precisar de coleira.

- Se você diz, mas a sua dona com certeza vai estar chegando daqui a pouco, marcando território. - falou apontando para o relógio.

- Nós já conseguimos despista-la lá no campo, mas você não pode se esconder dela para sempre. - Remus falou decidido.

- Quem sabe... Vou dar uma volta por ai. - declarou virando as costas para os amigos.

- Pontas! - Sirius e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu preciso pensar. - James declarou indo em direção ao buraco.

Andando pelos corredores do Castelo James teve que admitir, desde que tinha posto os olhos em cima de Lily novamente, nunca mais quis ficar com Margareth, nem os beijos dela o satisfaziam mais. Nunca havia se apaixonado por ela, nem ao menos tinha dito que gostava dela, mas pelo menos era divertido, Margareth mesmo sendo ciumenta e possessiva fazia qualquer coisa para agrada-lo, entretanto nada mais nela conseguia fazer isso. Agora não conseguia parar de julgar o modo como ela tratava os outros alunos ou se sentir incomodado com o modo que ela lhe perseguia. Enquanto Lily era o completo oposto, não sabia o que Lílian Evans tinha, só sabia que ela virava seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Levou um susto quando ouviu a voz irritada da namorada lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Porque você não estava na festa quando eu cheguei James? - Margareth perguntou irritada com duas garotas atrás dela lhe lançando um olhar de censura. - Estou te procurando faz um século!

- Porque eu não quis. - resmungou aborrecido ela realmente falava como se fosse a dona dele.

- Pois eu estava lá te esperando esse tempo todo, o mínimo que você poderia ter feito era ter pedido para alguém me avisar onde você estava para eu poder te encontrar!

- Por acaso eu sou alguma criança perdida ou algo do gênero, para você ter sempre que saber onde eu estou? - perguntou aborrecido o que não passou despercebido por ela.

- Claro que não querido, mas você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de aproveitar todos os momentos que posso para ficar com você, afinal sou sua namorada e te amo tanto... Não posso evitar. - falou com voz melosa se jogando para cima dele.

- Aff... Sabe Margareth isso não está dando certo. - falou tentando se desvencilhar.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou passando os dedos pelo pescoço dele.

- Para com isso. Você está entendendo muito bem o que eu estou falando. Esse namoro não está dando certo. - falou vendo as garotas arregalarem os olhos e começarem a sacudir a cabeça freneticamente,

James começou a ter pena delas.

- Jay... James... Você não vai termina comigo né! - perguntou com uma risada nervosa. - Você não pode terminar comigo, eu não vou permitir uma coisa dessas!

- Você não tem que permitir nada Margareth eu estou dizendo que acabou. - falou decidido tirando os braços dela de si.

- Não pode ser... É por causa dela não é! Claro que é, desde que eu vi vocês dois juntos na cabine sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ter deixado ela se aproximar de você. - falava nervosamente e a cada palavra dita as garotas se encolhiam ainda mais.

- A Lily não se aproximou de mim, na verdade está fazendo de tudo para me manter afastado dela, acontece que eu não quero, sou eu que corro atrás dela.

- É mentira! - falava desesperada lhe agarrando pelas vestes - Eu sei, eu sei muito bem que é ela quem está dando em cima de você descaradamente, você só está defendendo ela.

- Sinto muito Margareth, mas é você que está se enganando. Você sabe muito bem que eu só aceitei namorar você porque você acabava afastando todas as garotas que estavam a minha volta e eu acabei me acostumando contigo. Mas eu não posso ficar com você agora que não consigo tirar a Lily da cabeça.

- Eu dou um jeito! Eu faço qualquer coisa que você queira James, faço qualquer coisa para você não terminar comigo. Aceito até que você se encontre as escondidas com ela, mas, por favor, não termine comigo! - pedia agarrada a ele.

- Não adianta Margareth eu já disse que acabou. - falou tentando acalmar a garota que estava fora de si.

- Você nunca vai ser feliz com a Lílian Evans, ela é uma perdida, todo mundo na escola sabe disso. Você não sabe o que ela esteve fazendo quando estava longe daqui. Pode ter certeza ela mudou muito, da para perceber só de ver com quem ela anda com aqueles dois garotos, todos sabem que eles têm um caso! - só de ouvir aquilo James ficou furioso deu um empurrão jogando Margareth em cima das amigas.

- Mesmo eu não ficando com a Lily, mesmo ela que ela prefira ficar com o Kayne ou o Wang eu não vou mais namorar você. Está conseguindo me entender agora Margareth? Eu quero distância! É realmente uma pena que estudemos no mesmo lugar, mas farei o possível para não ter de olhar na sua cara novamente, seria bom se tentasse fazer mesmo. - falou em voz baixa e à medida que se distanciava ouvia Margareth descarregar sua raiva nas garotas.

...

- Nossa... - Lily falou estremecendo.

- O que houve Lily? - Kayne perguntou.

- Cruzes... Senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar agora. - Lily falou passando a mão pelos braços.

- Hum isso não é bom sinal. - Kim falou meio bêbado.

- Pra mim uma certa pessoa já devera estar na cama. - Kayne resmungou vendo Kayne se apoiar na cadeira - Vou levar ele para o dormitório Lily.

- Vou com vocês preciso respirar um pouco de ar fresco. - falou ainda incomodada.

- Você é quem sabe. - Kayne falou dando de ombros segurando Kim pelo braço e saindo da torre da grifinória com Lily atrás deles. - Hum acho melhor você não descer Lily, se o Filtch te pega é problema na certa.

- Tudo bem vou só andar um pouco pelos corredores aqui de cima mesmo.

- Não vá deitar tarde. - Kayne falou e Kim falou algo incompreensível e foi ignorado.

Lily esfregou o rosto com as mãos e andou até uma janela próxima ao quadro da mulher gorda, estava sentindo que alguma coisa iria mudar, só não sabia se aquilo seria bom para ela. Perdida em seus pensamentos não viu James se aproximando, ele estava encantado em vê-la ali parada só para ele, parecia até que ela estava lhe esperando. A luz do luar iluminava as mechas ruivas e Lily olhava pensativa para o céu, com os lábios rosados entreabertos.

- Lily... - James a chamou.

- Ah, James, não te vi mais na festa. - Lily falou querendo gritar tinha ido ali para pensar e todo o motivo de suas preocupações se materializou na sua frente.

- Estava resolvendo uns problemas. - James falou animado.

- É mesmo? Bem acho que é melhor eu entrar está ficando tarde e... - falou saindo de perto da janela, só para caso de Margareth aparecer e querer jogá-la lá de cima.

- Eu preciso muito te beijar Lily... - James falou se aproximando rapidamente dela.

- Achei que tinha deixado bem claro que era para você me deixar em paz James. - falou desejando que sua voz estivesse mais firme.

- O problema é conseguir. - falava passando os dedos pelos fios ruivos.

- Tente com mais afinco. - Lily resmungou o fazendo dar um passo para trás.

- Nossa eu to parecendo um desesperado, um tarado ou sei lá o que... A verdade é que não serve outra pessoa Lily, só de ouvir a sua voz, ver você passar ao meu lado, sentir o seu perfume... Tudo me faz querer ficar junto de você... - ele deixou escapar um suspiro - Eu estou fazendo papel de idiota dizendo que eu preciso de você?

- Eu não posso ceder aos seus encantos James, por mais que eu queira não posso. - falou segurando a mão dele.

- É por causa da Margareth?

- Ela é uma grande parte do motivo. Minha vida aqui Hogwarts não é perfeita e ficar com você pelas costas dela, não vai me trazer alguma coisa boa, disso eu tenho certeza.

- E se eu dissesse que terminei com ela? - James perguntou e Lily ficou surpresa na verdade duvidava que ele fosse terminar com a loira - Você não vai dizer nada? - ele perguntou.

E antes mesmo que ela conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, James a puxou para seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente, podia senti-la vibrar, ele mal conseguia se segurar para não fazer uma besteira bem ali no meio do corredor da escola, onde qualquer um poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, mas quase desistiu de todo bom senso que ainda tinha quando Lily enfiou os dedos nos cabelos arrepiados dele e o puxou para ainda mais perto de si, a língua de James penetrou em sua boca fazendo toda sua mente ficar em branco. Cada centímetro dela se derretia nos movimentos vagarosos das bocas, James lhe acariciou os braços, seguindo lentamente para os seios dela e por fim até a cintura.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? - Lily perguntou entre os lábios dele.

- Se isso não for amor eu não sei mais o que pode ser... - ele resmungou a mantendo em seus braços.

**...**

** E o James finalmente mostrou atitude! Coitada da Margareth deve estar chorando pitangas pelos cantos ou descontando sua ira em alguém. Espero que estejam gostando, e gostaria de pedir desculpas, parece que eu só estou postando um capítulo por mês. Mas espero recuperar o tempo e postar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana. No próximo capítulo vai aparecer personagem novo espero que vocês gostem e comentem é claro!**

**- prongs:** Desculpe-me pela demora para postar, mas eu estava num momento meio louco por aqui, mas o próximo capítulo já está em andamento e tenho esperando de postar ainda esse mês. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Bem este capítulo não teve nenhuma resolução de mistério, ira demorar um pouquinho para desvendar todos eles (e o Kim também tem os deles), mas posso apostar que você gostou! A Lily tem alguns problemas com o espelho, o que não a impede de usar vestidos lindos e de cores chocantes rsrs já selecionei alguns deslumbrantes para as próximas festas e afins! Na verdade as vezes eu crio uma festa na fic, só para escolher um vestido rsrs. E viu como sou obediente? Estou mantendo o blog em dia e ainda postei um trechinho do livro. Acho que vou voltar a escrever o Diário da Ruiva, não sei... E ai a encomenda chegou?

**- Ninha Souma:** Bem pelo menos agora o James tomou uma atitude né, ele viu que não chegaria a nenhum lugar com a Lily, se continuasse com a Margareth. E vamos falar sério todos os garotos são terríveis, as vezes até mesmo sem querer eles colocam as garotas em situação que gostaríamos de mata-los. Mas dessa vez pelo menos o James está tentando consertar o erro, só temos de esperar para ver como a Marga vai reagir, porque a Rainha das Neves não pode deixar tudo desse jeito não é mesmo? E sim o James ainda vai dar algumas bobeadas feias, mas ainda temos muitos capítulos de fic para preencher, né! Tem toda uma torcida organizada pelo Kay, né! Já é a segunda fic que eu escrevo e vocês preferem que a Lily fique com outro personagem que não o James rsrs. Pode deixar a Lily não vai sair correndo para os braços do James, espere e verá!

**PS:** Escolhi a Ariel Lin para fazer a Kurokawa, apesar dela ser taiwanesa acho que ela tem uma cara bem maluquinha rsrs. Mais imagens do Kayne e do Kim também disponíveis no blog.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	11. Saskia

**Capítulo 10: Saskia**

Lily sentiu seu corpo ficar cada vez mais mole e James a sentiu estremecer em seus braços. Precisava daquilo. Não sabia ainda por que, mas precisava. Só não podia questionar o significado de tudo aquilo, porque seria perigoso demais. Quando sentiu a língua de James em seus lábios, Lily atirou a cautela ao vento e retribuiu com paixão, ficando maravilhada ao sentir as mãos dele tremendo passear por seu corpo, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela começou a passar as mãos pelas costas dele o arranhando na nuca, saboreando o calor que aumentava entre eles. O tempo e o lugar deixaram de importar. Talvez tenham sido apenas alguns momentos ou horas. Por fim ele recuou, parando a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela. Até que ouviram murmúrios.

Olharam para o lado ainda abraçados quando viram um grupo de alunos abismados, Lily sentiu seu rosto ficar quente na hora e deu um pulo para trás. James não sabia o que fazer, com certeza todo mundo pensava que ele ainda estava com Margareth, aquilo ia acabar se tornando uma grande confusão antes mesmo do dia acabar.

- Ah Lily estava mesmo te procurando que tal entrar um pouquinho... - Sirius veio ao se socorro a levando para dentro da torre e deixando os alunos que começaram a falar alto e comentar o ocorrido no corredor.

- Acho melhor eu ir para cama Sirius. - Lily falou ainda tonta com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

- É também acho. Não se preocupe Lily ele gosta mesmo é de você...

- Eu acho que isso é só o começo dos meus problemas...

- Bem pelo menos você sabe. - Sirius falou com um sorriso canino.

Já do lado de fora do Salão comunal os alunos cercavam James, falando que ele estava corneando a Margareth, que não deveria fazer a Lily passar por isso, que ele iria entrar em grandes problemas quando a garota descobrisse e antes mesmo que ele conseguisse responder a alguma daquelas recriminações, Remus apareceu para salvar seu pescoço e puxa-lo de volta para dentro do salão, antes que fosse linchado.

- Ta o que foi isso? Você sabe que antes mesmo do café da manhã essa notícia já vai ter chego ao ouvido da Margareth. - Remus falou com vontade de puxar a orelha do amigo.

- Então é melhor correr a notícia nova, eu terminei com a Margareth. - James falou se sentindo leve como uma pluma.

- O que? - Remus falou surpreso.

- Champagne! - Sirius anunciou emocionado estourando uma garrafa - Isso sim é noticia para se comemorar.

- Você estava carregando uma garrafa com você? - James perguntou não deixando de rir.

- Desde o momento em que vi como você olhava para Lily. Aceita uma taça, aluado? - perguntou entregando uma taça para James.

- Obrigado... - Remus falou ainda atordoado com as notícias. - Então terminou mesmo com a Margareth, a Lily sabe?

- Contei um pouco antes de nos beijarmos... - James falou virando a taça.

- Mal terminou com uma e já começou a namorar com outra? - Remus perguntou já prevendo a confusão que se tornaria aquela escola na manhã seguinte.

- Na verdade não tive muito tempo de fazer o pedido e ela de aceitar. - James confessou.

- Mas vocês se beijaram... - Remus falou confuso.

- Isso são meros detalhes aluado, detalhes... - Sirius falou feliz - A sua saúde Pontas!

Na manhã seguinte Lily estava com receio de descer do quarto, acreditara quando James tinha dito que havia terminado com a Margareth só não sabia se a garota tinha concordado com a história, não que estivesse com medo de descer por causa dela, pelo contrário adoraria ver a cara que ela faria, o problema era outro. Era como encarar James Potter, não que não tivesse gostado do beijo muito pelo contrário, só não estava preparada para um novo relacionamento, não ainda.

Antes que começasse a escutar a voz de Kim no salão comunal berrando por não saber das novidades em primeira mão, desceu as escadas torcendo para que James já tivesse descido para tomar café da manhã, mas infelizmente não teve essa sorte, ma colocou o primeiro pé na escada e viu ele lá embaixo sorridente passando a mão nos cabelos arrepiados esperando por ela, só de vê-lo Lily sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

- Lily... - James falou sorridente parando de frente para ela.

- Bom dia James... - falou respirando fundo.

- Sobre ontem à noite...

- Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. - falou rapidamente.

- Não era bem isso o que eu queria dizer. - James falou murchando. - Acho que vocÊ não entendeu direito o que eu disse ontem a noite, eu ter...

- Eu entendi você terminou com a Margareth, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou sair correndo para cair nos seus braços.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse de ficar entre eles.

- Não é esse o problema.

- Então...

- Eu não estou pronta para assumir um relacionamento agora e na verdade nem sei quando vou estar. - falou resolvendo ser sincera com ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa nos Estados Unidos? - James perguntou sabendo que o problema todo não era Margareth.

- Aconteceram várias coisas, quem sabe um dia eu conto para você, mas esse dia ainda não chegou. Sinto muito você terminou com ela por nada.

- Como assim por nada? - perguntou começando a ficar irritado - Você acha mesmo que foi por nada? Pra mim não importa se você está pronta ou não eu vou te esperar.

- Mas James...

- Acho que você não está entendendo Lily, você é minha e eu vou esperar por você o tempo que for preciso. - falou a puxando para seus braços.

- Esse pode ser um longo tempo... - falou não podendo evitar um sorriso.

- Sou um rapaz muito paciente. - falou dando um beijo na testa dela.

- E ai James ode subir rapidinho para... Hum bom dia Lily, acho que to atrapalhando. - Sirius falou de repente aparecendo no alto da escada do quarto masculino.

- Não tudo bem Sirius, eu to descendo para tomar café da manhã.

- Encontro você lá embaixo. - James falou lançando uma piscadela para ela e subindo a escada para o quarto.

Lily mal tinha entrado no salão principal para tomar seu café da manhã quando Kim pulou na frente dela a arrastando para a mesa da grifinória onde Kayne já tomava seu café da manhã calmamente.

- Lílian Evans conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada! Estava só esperando agente sair para aproveitar o resto da noite? - Kim perguntou afobado quase caindo em cima de Lily.

- Vai mesmo encarar a Margareth? - Kayne perguntou enquanto comia panquecas.

- O James terminou com ela. - Lily explicou fazendo uma careta.

- Jura então os boatos são verdadeiros? - Kim perguntou esfregando as mãos. - Hoje é um dia histórico pra mim!

- Deve ser por isso então que ela está lançando olhares assassinos para cá... - Kayne comentou olhando para loura que encarava James que ria conversava animado com os amigos intercalando com olhares assassinos na direção de Lily - Todas as garotas hoje de manhã estavam amedrontadas lá na torre da Corvinal.

- Tenho pena delas... Pelo visto eu vou ser o assunto da semana. - falou suspirando.

- Não tenho tanta certeza, você chegou atrasada, o professor Dumbledore tem um anuncio para fazer. - Kayne informou dando tapinhas na cabeça dela.

- Sério? Tomara que seja melhor que a notícia "Lílian rouba namorado de Margareth" - Lily resmungou. - Do meu quarto até aqui todo mundo parecia estar falando sobre isso, até os quadros paravam de falar quando eu passava.

- Acho difícil alguma coisa superar isso. - James comentou se sentando de frente para ela com Sirius e Remus ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou surpresa ficando vermelha ao ouvir todas as vozes aumentarem consideravelmente.

- Eu disse que sou paciente, mas não falei nada sobre manter a distância. - James falou dando um sorriso brilhante - Bom dia Kayne, Kim.

- Potter. - Kayne falou também acenando a cabeça para Sirius e Remus.

- O que aconteceu pensei que estivessem juntos... - Kim murmurou com os olhos sedentos de fofoca.

- A Lily aqui deu passa fora no James. - Sirius comentou gargalhando.

- Não é bem assim... - Lily resmungou.

- Hum isso é um bom sinal Pontas, ainda tem esperança. - Remus comentou vendo a garota corar.

- Disso eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida... - James falou carinhoso.

- Quietos o professor vai falar. - Kayne falou vendo o professor se levantar sorridente.

- Bom como prometido, hoje temos novidades chegando a Hogwarts, muitas novidades pelo que percebi essa manhã. - falou com um sorriso maroto que Lily podia jurar que foi destinado a ela - Uma aluna muito especial está sendo transferida para cá e espero que todos vocês a tratem com toda a simpatia característica de Hogwarts. - o Professor anunciou colocando um baquinho já conhecido de todos em frente a mesa dos professores e pegando o chapéu seletor.

Lily ainda estava se recuperando de ter James tão perto de si em tão pouco tempo, pouco estava ligando se estava chegando um estudante novo ou não em Hogwarts, mas rapidamente mudou de idéia quando viu Kayne boquiaberto, deixando sua torta de amora no prato ao lado das panquecas doces. Ele não tirava os olhos da figura sentada no banquinho que parecia que ia enfrentar um carrasco tamanho a careta que estava fazendo. Mas não somente ele parecia que todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam olhando para aquela figura em um silêncio e isto era alguma coisa.

A garota, usava bermuda jeans e uma camisa de flanela enorme que ia quase até as coxas, nos pés usava um par de saltos alto vermelho contradizendo totalmente as roupas despojadas. O chapéu mal encostou na cabeça dela e gritou Grifinória, ela fez uma cara desanimada, mas a professora Minerva logo a enxotou em direção a mesa da Grifinória que explodiu em aplausos, quando ela se virou em sua direção Lily pode ver que os cabelos estavam soltos eram castanhos e ondulados, os olhos verdes de repente se acenderam em um brilho de travessura. Não sabia porque, mas ela parecia vir direto na direção deles, ou melhor vinha correndo na direção deles.

- Não acredito... - Kayne falou piscando muito enquanto a garota vinha correndo em sua direção para surpresa de todo mundo.

- Kay! - gritou uma voz com fortíssimo sotaque italiano se jogando em cima do rapaz que estava estático a observando - Quanta falta senti de você... Che cosa! - falava enquanto lhe beijava as bochechas.

- Sas, menos, por favor. - Kayne pediu resistindo a tentação de apertá-la nos braços e rodopiar com ela pelo salão - Saskia... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fui expulsa depois que explodi o laboratório de poções pela terceira vez, mas giuro che sono innocente. - falou colocando a mão sobre o peito - Infelizmente eles não quiseram entender que sempre fui péssima em poções. Mas papa teve uma conversinha com a diretora de Beauxbatons e eles deixaram que fosse transferida para cá. - comentou sorrindo alegremente.

- O que você estava tentando fazer, para explodir o laboratório? - Kayne perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Nem queria saber. - comentou gargalhando. - Nossa você está mais gato do que nunca heim. - falou admirada passando a mãos pelos braços dele.

- Você também está linda. - falou carinhoso.

- Senti tanta a sua falta nas últimas férias... Você está magro demais. Tem que ir lá em casa para que nonna possa alimenta-lo direito. Vocês não acham que ele está magro demais? - Saskia perguntou a Lily e aos garotos que a olhavam sem saber o que fazer, enquanto ela circundava os braços do moreno e passava a mão pela barriga dele.

- Para com isso! - Kayne resmungou com o rosto vermelho sentindo todos os olhares sobre si.

- O que? Você adora as tortas que a nonna prepara, com certeza fica se exercitando como um mouro e se esquece que tem de comer. Se depender dele, só come doce. Ele se alimenta direito aqui? - perguntou olhando com suspeita para a torta de amora.

- Ela é o que, sua mãe? - Kim perguntou divertido.

- Eu sou a babá dele... Imagina ser cuidado por mim durante a noite, infelizmente eu tenho efeito colateral posso causa insônia... - Saskia falou com a voz sensual passando a unha levemente pelo braço de Kim.

- Nossa... - Kim falou aturdido, enquanto Remus, James e Sirius estavam com os olhos arregalados ainda processando o que estava acontecendo.

- Para de palhaçada. - Kayne falou bagunçando os cabelos dela.

- Hum assim você acaba com meu charme. Ele também estraga a diversão de vocês? - a morena perguntou interessada se virando para o grupo novamente.

- Ah só de vez em quando, mas sempre acabamos convencendo ele a se juntar a nós. - Lily falou entrando na conversa.

- Ah então vocês são amigos! - Saskia falou de repente se dando conta que conversava com estranhos - Não apresenta não? - perguntou se voltando para Kayne.

- Ah me desculpe não sabia que já podia falar... Kim Wang, Lílian Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter e Sirius Black esta é Saskia Maria Lucetti Vanaldi nós nos conhecemos desde... Sempre.

- Esqueçam esse nome cumprido pode me chamar de Sas. - falou fazendo uma careta - Muito prazer, eu e o Kay praticamente crescemos juntos, isto é quando ele não estava em Nova York ou quando o pai dele o proibia de me ver, o que era quase sempre. Mas agente sempre dava um jeitinho.

- Não acredito que você escolheu vir para Hogwarts, sempre falou que eu estudava demais. - Kayne falou desconfiado.

- Quem disse que eu pude escolher? Na verdade eu queria ir para Antuérpia onde o primo Giulio se formou no Castelo Steen. Ma papà, falou que Giulio era um parvo e provavelmente era culpa da escola então me enviou para cá.

- Não sabia que tinha uma escola de magia na Bélgica. - Lily comentou vendo a garota sorrir abertamente e ficou realmente surpresa, era ela linda.

- Ah é um lindo castelo, os jardins são magníficos e as aulas não são tão puxadas, na verdade eu teria tempo de sobra para fazer o que eu quisesse com quem eu quisesse...

- Provavelmente foi por isso que vos... Seu pai preferiu te mandar para cá.

- Aff parece que só meus irmãos podem se divertir. Nonna me disse que deveria estar me preparando para o meu casamento, acredita nisso? - Saskia falava visivelmente indignada

- Quero saber é o que o seu pai vai dizer sobre tudo isso. Ele sabe o que sua avó está aprontando?

- Ele diz que a bonequinha dele é muito nova para estas bobagens. - Saskia falou erguendo as mãos para os céus - E eu só posso agradecer o casamento do Arturo já está indo para o buraco.

- Mas eles não se casaram no ano passado? - Kayne perguntou surpreso.

- Isso é que da ir pela cabeça da Nonna, já disse que ela está muito velha e que aquea idéias são do século passado, mas ela não me escuta.

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, falar sobre alguém que agente conheça! - Kim pediu interessado, aquilo tudo parecia mais uma novela e ele estava adorando ouvir.

- Ah scusa. - Saskia falou surpresa - Arturo é meu irmão. Tenho três irmãos, Arturo, Rafaelle e Enrico. Aqui tenho fotos dele sempre comigo! - falou abrindo uma carteira de onde se desdobrou várias fotos de rapazes que mandavam beijos. Kim e Lily não puderam deixar de ficar impressionados, eram lindos. Todos morenos, altos, fortes e mandando beijos sem parar e o melhor as fotos foram tiradas na praia os três estavam sem camisa.

- Nossa... - Lily não pode deixar de murmurar.

- Depois me perguntam por que eu sou tão indeciso... - Kim falou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Este é Rafaelle meu irmão mais velho, Arturo meu irmão do meio que se casou com uma desmiolada no ano passado e este por fim e não menos importante Enrico. - Saskia falou orgulhosa.

- Eu tenho impressão de já tê-los visto em algum lugar... - Lily comentou observando os rostos de perto.

- Eu também, tenho impressão que já te conheço. - Kim comentou observando bem o rosto dela, enquanto James, Remus e Sirius riam baixinho.

- Não duvido, eles aprontam um bocado e de vez em quando aparecem no jornal. - Saskia falou dando de ombros enquanto guardava as fotos.

- Por falar nos seus irmãos, eu acho que to reconhecendo essa blusa... - Kayne falou mudando de assunto.

- É a blusa favorita do Enrico.

- E ele com certeza não sabe que você pegou emprestada.

- Se soubesse não teria graça, mas já posso imaginar ele ficando furioso porque não encontra a camisa dele. Vai gritar com todas as empregadas até Papà lhe chamar de parvo e dizer que foi obra minha.

- Bem posso imaginar a cena. - Kayne comentou balançando a cabeça Enrico era mais velho que eles dois anos, mas às vezes agia como uma criança.

- Espera eu sei de onde te conheço! - Kim falou batendo na mesa - Você... Você é Saskia Maria Lucetti Vanaldi!

- Isso, Kay nos apresentou...

- Não é isso! Ela é Saskia Maria... - Kim falou sacudindo Lily como se ela fosse uma boneca.

- Ah você lembrou de onde conhece meus irmãos... - Saskia falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- São príncipes... Príncipes da Lucania, um dos três Reinos bruxos... - Kim falava com reverência.

- É mesmo... - Lily falou assombrada em ter uma princesa na sua frente. - Não te reconheci porque só vi imagens suas através de pinturas e você era bem mais nova...

- Estava me perguntando quando vocês se dariam conta. - Remus comentou rindo.

- É um prazer lhe conhecer Princesa. - James falou lhe apertando a mão que ela estendia.

- Na verdade meu pai é o príncipe, e meu irmão Rafaelle herdará o título, nós o resto da família não somos nada. Então me chame de Sas ou Saskia se preferir.

Sirius olhava surpreso para a garota estudante que estava se sentando a sua frente. Ela era linda, com cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e lábios carnudos, uma verdadeira beleza, não ligava à mínima se ela era uma princesa ou não. Saskia se virou e viu o rapaz um rapaz lindo sorrindo em sua direção. Os cabelos, negros, estavam penteados casualmente para trás, olhos azuis profundos, dentes brancos e perfeitos, porte atlético, ele faria qualquer garota ir à loucura. Provavelmente devia fazê-las de gato e sapato em Hogwarts. E tinha de admitir ela era mulher o suficiente para reagir, porém, sabia que era preciso mais que um rosto bonito para valer seu interesse.

- Olá sou Sirius Black... - falou com charme estendendo a mão para ela.

- Eu sei o Kay já nos apresentou. - Saskia falou pensando que ele deveria ser um grande causador de corações partidos.

- Por que não está de uniforme? - Kim perguntou ignorando Sirius e admirando as pernas da garota.

- Eu ainda não comprei, as coisas foram meio que em cima da hora, fui expulsa fui para casa na Itália e de lá vim correndo para cá. Mas a professora da grifinória fez a gentileza de encomendar um para mim.

Deve chegar amanhã pela manhã.

- Você vai ficar linda nele. - Lily falou pensando que uma imagem dela e preto e branco com Kayne ia ficar incrível.

- Nem adianta fazer essa cara Lily, a Sas não consegue ficar quieta por tempo o suficiente.

- Do que estão falando?

- Nada demais... - Lily falou sorridente - Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo para Grifinória agora vou ter alguém com quem possa conversar por lá.

- Ei! E eu sou o que? - James perguntou ofendido.

- Um garoto. - Lily e Saskia falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Droga será que perderemos nossa amiga ara uma princesa Kayne? - Kim perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- A Lily mal sabe o que a espera... - Kayne comentou esfregando a testa já prevendo futuras dores de cabeça.

- Lílian pode me levar lá encima no quarto das garotas, por favor? Quero ver umas coisinhas antes da primeira aula. - Saskia pediu se levantando e ignorando todos que obviamente falavam sobre ela.

- É claro, ainda temos meia hora antes da primeira aula começar. Você vai ter aula de que hoje?

- Herbologia... - falou consultando um papel que retirou de dentro do bolso. - Ótimo eu também, essa aula nós fazendo com a turma do Kayne.

- Perfeito! - Saskia falou feliz. - Ciao!

Lily e Saskia deixaram os garotos comendo e todo salão comunal alvoroçado quando saíram...

- Foi bom que tenhamos ficado na mesma casa. - Lily falou pensando que Saskia já tinha assinado sua sentença de perdedora a partir do momento que se jogou em Kayne.

- Estou feliz pelo que vocês fizeram pelo o Kayne. - a morena falou sorridente andando atrás de Lily e prendendo os cabelos em uma trança.

- Como assim? - perguntou surpresa.

- Eu mal o vi, mas eu sei que ele está melhor... Parece que finalmente está voltando ao normal.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? O Kayne não foi sempre fechado assim? - Lily perguntou curiosa, queria saber o que tanto afligia o amigo.

- Ah não, ele sempre foi incrível... Me ajudava nas travessuras e estávamos sempre encrencados. Eu atrapalhava os namoros dele, ele atrapalhava os meus. Sempre saímos todos juntos, eu, ele e meus irmãos. Nonna o adora.

- E porque ele se fechou tanto assim? - Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Ah minha cara... Isso somente ele pode te contar. - Saskia falou com pesar - Eu posso ver que você gosta muito dele, mas tem coisas em que ninguém deve se intrometer, você me entende?

- Você não imagina o quanto.

- Ótimo! Então vamos conhecer meus aposentos. - Saskia falou enroscando o braço em Lily.

De volta ao salão principal...

- Kayne Richmond não acredito que você nunca me contou que conhecia a realeza! - Kim falou estapeando o braço do amigo.

- Grandes coisa, não fique empolgado por isso Kim. A Sas é normal como qualquer outra garota. É péssima em poções, adora sapatos e namora escondido. Não tem nada de interessante.

- Nada de interessante? Ela é linda, tem três irmãos lindos e o pai dela é um Rei!

- Príncipe, Kim. O que você tem feito durante as aulas de História da Magia? Lucania é um Principado. - Kayne esclareceu.

- E dai! - Kim perguntou eufórico.

- Logo, logo toda essa animação vai passar. - Kayne comentou balançando a cabeça.

Do outro lado da mesa o assunto era o mesmo...

- Gostou da estudante transferida Sirius? - Remus perguntou vendo os olhos do amigo brilhando.

- Carne fresca em Hogwarts... - James comentou sabendo como o amigo andava entediado.

- Vocês parecem ler a minha mente. - Sirius comentou com um sorriso canino.

- Acho melhor não mexer com ela, não sei se notou, mas é amiga do Kayne. - Remus falou lembrando o óbvio.

- Cabe somente a ela decidir o que vai fazer, não?

**...**

** Olá! Eu disse que ia tentar postar essa semana não foi! Vocês não acreditaram em mim né... rsrs Tudo bem e também não acreditaria. Mas como eu dei um tempinho nos estudos, pude fazer esse capítulo mais rápido e adivinhem metade do próximo capítulo já está pronto! Não posso prometer postar na semana que vem, mas juro que vem antes de novembro! Eu coloquei a Saskia na fic, primeiro porque a Lily estava muito rodeada de garotos e depois para dar um toque mais engraçado na fic.**

**Leitoras amadas:**

**- Ninha Souma:** Ah ele também estava fofo nesse capítulo, né! Por enquanto ele é o melhor dos homens, por enquanto. Mas a Lily não vai fazer ele esperar muito não, afinal são as pernas dela que ficam mole como gelatina e a mente fica em branco quando se beijam! Só resta saber se ela vai se abrir para ele.

**- Moory Silva:** Olá! Eu adoro cozinhar, vivo inventando coisas aqui em casa e meu marido ta reclamando que está engordando rs. Eu não consegui acessar o site que você me passou, só chegou , como continua? A pessoa aqui está curiosa! Obrigada pela dica.

**- Thaty:** E ai sumida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, você sabe que eu estou sempre por aqui firme e forte apesar dos atrasos rs, até o próximo!

** Beijos **

** Vampira Black**

**Ps.: Imagem dos príncipes de Lucania no meu Blog!**

**...**


	12. Novidades

**Capítulo 11: Novidades**

Lily ficou aturdida com a garota ao seu lado, Saskia com a maior naturalidade do mundo cumprimentava fantasmas, quadros e alunos como se os conhecesse a vida inteira e ao mesmo tempo em que tinha uma atitude tão principesca, ela fazia caretas, contava histórias em que Kayne e ela sempre acabavam tomando bronca de sua Nonna ou fugia de seus irmãos no meio da chuva. Nunca havia encontrado uma pessoa com atitudes tão diferente.

Assim que chegaram à torre da grifinória, Lily lhe passou a senha e lhe mostrou o salão comunal, quando por fim subiram para o quarto das meninas Saskia parecia confusa com alguma coisa.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou.

- Por que tem tantas camas no meu quarto? - Saskia perguntou confusa - Eu devo escolher a que mais me agrada?

- O que? - Lily perguntou rindo - Não, este é o dormitório, as alunas dormem junto.

- Sério? Mas este quarto é tão pequeno, cabe todo mundo? - perguntou curiosa gostando da decoração.

- Somos só quatro garotas, cinco agora contando com você.

- E qual é a minha cama? - perguntou animada.

- Esta é a cama nova. E esse deve ser o seu baú. - Lily falou apontando para um enorme baú de madeira maciça que não reconhecia.

- Isso vai ser divertido! É a primeira vez que divido o quarto com alguém, ainda mais com mais quatro pessoas! - Saskia falava empolgada.

- Você tinha um quarto só seu na França?

- Chiaro, todas as alunas tem um quarto privativo com banheiro. Rico diz que é porque garotas sempre mudam de forma durante a noite. - comentou rindo.

- É cada escola tem um jeito diferente, em Belhein não tinha dormitório, nós voltávamos para casa todo dia depois das aulas.

- Interessante, mas eu não gostaria de estudar nos Estados Unidos, as pessoas lá são muito... Frias, por assim dizer. - falou cheia de dedos.

- Não precisa ser educada, eu estudei lá, eles são horrorosos.

- Nossa, teve um torneio entre nossas escolas quando eu estava no primeiro ano. E até hoje não me recuperei do susto. - Saskia comentou gargalhando - Eles quase bateram em uma aluna só porque ela havia ganhado uma competição boba.

- Nessa época eu ainda não estudava lá, eu fui para lá no terceiro ano e voltei para fazer o último aqui em Hogwarts.

- Como diria minha Nonna parece que estávamos destinadas a nos encontrar. Mas me fale de algo mais interessante. - Saskia pediu enquanto tirava a camisa xadrez e pegava no baú um vestido escuro mais simples - Esse deve ser mais adequado para a aula não?

- Sobre o que quer saber? - Lily perguntou vendo que ela falava consigo mesma.

- O que pode ser interessante? Garotos, é claro, não são eles que giram o mundo?

- Bem você esteve hoje com os garotos mais requisitados da escola.

- James, Sirius e Remus... - Saskia falou saboreando os nomes.

- Você lembrou o nome deles.

- Sempre lembro o nome de garotos bonitos, mas o moreno em especial. Os deuses, sem a menor dúvida, favoreceram aquele homem.

- Qual dos dois? - Lily perguntou curiosa, será que mais uma caia de amores por James?

- O de olhos azuis e sorriso safado. Sirius Black... - falou como se estivesse saboreando um doce - Será que ele está pronto para ser caçado?

- Hum... Ainda não o conhece bem, mas o Sirius apesar de eu considerá-lo meu amigo, ele não é muito confiável. Não para namoros.

- E quem disse que estou interessada em namoro? Uma garota tem que se divertir de vez em quando.

Neste mesmo momento Lily se lembrou das palavras de Kayne que a pouco tenho havia comentado que conhecia alguém que podia com Sirius Black e teve a ligeira impressão que o moreno estaria em sérios apuros e queria muito ver isso.

- Vamos descer para encontrar os meninos. - Lily falou vendo que ela já havia trocado de roupa e lavado o rosto.

- Ah claro, temos aula não é isso? - perguntou desanimada. - Bem pelo menos vou começar com Herbologia e não com poções.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Você nem imagina. - falou num muxoxo - Já destrui três laboratórios inteirinhos, eu sou ótima na teoria, mas quando vou colocar em prática tudo parece dar errado. Kay diz que é porque minha atenção está sempre nas estrelas. Enfim tentei escapar da minha aula de poções aqui, mas não consegui.

- O professor Slugorn vai ficar muito satisfeito em dar aula para realeza, já estou até prevendo uma próxima reunião do Clube do Slug.

- Festa? Hum... Quem sabe Hogwarts pode se tornar interessante, então?

- Você realmente não queria vir para cá, não é mesmo?

- Se não fosse pelo Kayne que está aqui, eu já estaria tramando um jeito de ser expulsa, mas o Kay está aqui e eu gostei de você e daquele oriental fofo que baba pelas minhas pernas.

- É o Kim parece ter uma tara por pernas. - Lily comentou rindo lembrando que quando se encontraram no trem foi a primeira parte dela que ele olhou.

- Sem contar que os garotos não são nada mal também. - Saskia falou dando uma piscadela.

Durante a aula de Herbologia, Lily foi para sua mesa que usava normalmente com Kayne e Kim, enquanto os outros alunos quase se batiam para ficar com Saskia que ria daquilo tudo. Não se sabe como Margareth e uma de suas seguidoras conseguiram arrastar Saskia para sua mesa deixando Lily e Kim preocupados.

- Atenção bombardeiro a vista... - Kim anunciou cutucando Kayne.

- Não se preocupe... - Kayne falou sem tirar os olhos da pequena árvore que tinha diante de si.

- Bem se você diz..- Kim falou já se preparando para ver o espetáculo de camarote.

- Tem certeza Kayne? - Lily perguntou sabendo que a loira estava atacada já que ninguém falava que Lily havia arrancado James de seus braços.

- Duvido que a Rainha das Neves tenha coragem de tentar ameaçar uma princesa e a Saskia sabe se defender muito bem sozinha, não tenha duvida quanto a isso.

- Apenas observe. - Kayne indicou.

Alheia a preocupação de seus novos amigos Saskia separava o material que usaria na aula com calma e mal dava atenção à loura entusiasmada que falava sem parar ao seu lado e muito menos a amiguinha dela que parecia lamber o chão que a loura pisava. Estava tão acostumada com pessoas assim que nem se importava mais.

- Muito prazer Princesa Saskia, meu nome é Margareth Herter é uma honra conhecê-la. - falou fazendo uma mesura.

- Ah obrigada. - Saskia falou balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Sei que ainda não me conhece devidamente, mas tenho um conselho muito bom para te dar. - falou seriamente - Não se envolva com aqueles perdedores com quem estava conversando na mesa da Grifinória. A Evans é uma vadia, devoradora de namorados e todos sabem que ela tem um caso com os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo e os outros dois não são normais. O Richmond...

- Bem senhorita Herter. - Saskia começou a falar voltando a guardar seu material - Seja lá quem você for, acho melhor tomar muito cuidado quando for se referir com essa sua boca suja aos meus amigos. - falava com um sorriso adorável estampado em seu rosto

A garota ao lado de Margareth olhava para ela horrorizada sem saber o que fazer, enquanto o sorriso no rosto de Margareth desaparecia.

- Ou melhor, acho bom você esquecer que eles existem e também esquecer os nomes deles. Antes que tenha muitos motivos para se arrepender por isso, está me entendendo?

- Creio que você não está me entendendo Princesa, não vai ser bom para você em sua posição que tenha seu nome envolvido em escândalos, por causa... - Margareth falava cheia de dedos tentando recuperar a pose.

- Você que não está entendendo a sua posição. - falou olhando para Margareth com desprezo - Como você disse, eu sou uma Princesa e posso ter os amigos que eu quiser e você não está qualificada para ser um deles, caríssima. Scusa, acho melhor escolher colegas de turma mais agradáveis.

Kim ficou boquiaberto vendo Saskia se dirigir para outra mesa de garotas que a acolheram felizes, enquanto Margareth olhava para eles com ódios, tinha se certeza que se pudesse a loura os tinha matado ali mesmo. Sem ligar para o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, James só tinha olhos para Lily, mal se dando conta do que estava fazendo.

- Se continuar assim, tenho medo de quando for podar a arvore. - Sirius comentou rindo vendo a arvorezinha se encolher toda.

- Me da isso aqui. - Remus falou vendo que o amigo mal se dava conta do que falavam.

- O que foi?

- Porque não chamar a Lily para dar um passeio hoje? Acho que uma boa dose dela, vai te fazer bem. - Remus aconselhou.

- Mas só faça isso depois que a aula acabar, por favor, a sua amada ex já parece estar a ponto de querer matar um. - Sirius observou, mas na verdade estava mais interessado em uma morena que ria alto de alguma coisa que alunas da Lufa Lufa falavam.

- Não to nem ai para ela, mas o Remus me deu uma ótima idéia. - falou sorridente.

Aproveitando que a professora estava mais interessada num livro do que no que estava acontecendo na aula, James saiu de sua mesa e foi atrás de Lily que estava concentrada em fazer seu dever e levou um susto quando ele assoprou a orelha dele, Kim e Kayne foram discretos o bastante para nada dizerem e continuarem a fazer sua parte da lição.

- Já acabou sua parte? - Lily perguntou com as bochechas coradas sentindo vários olhares caindo sobre ela.

- Não, só vim te convidar para passear mais tarde.

- O que?

- Ótimo está combinado para depois do jantar então, vou esperar ansioso. - falou dando uma piscadela se aproximando perigosamente do rosto dela.

- Professora! Acho que nem todos os alunos estão ocupados o suficiente. - a voz alta e estridente de Margareth se fez ouvir.

- Potter o que está fazendo ai? - a professora perguntou de repente olhando para os alunos que voltaram a prestar atenção em suas árvores.

- Só vim pedir uma coisa muito importante a Lily professora e como ela já aceitou, estou voltando para minha mesa. - falou sem desviar os olhos de Lily fazendo os alunos murmurar, voltando para o seu lugar.

- Uau. - Kim murmurou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Alguém vai estar bem ocupada mais tarde.

- Calado. - Lily resmungou voltando para seus afazeres sentindo os olhares em cima de si.

- O Potter realmente tem atitude. - Kayne comentou com um risinho.

- Ah você também não. - Lily falou querendo que um buraco se abrisse o chão para que ela se escondesse.

De volta à mesa dos marotos...

- Você quer que a Margareth fique louca de ciúmes ou quer que ela torne a vida da Lily um inferno? - Remus perguntou.

- Só quero que todos saibam incluindo a Margareth com quem eu estou.

- Mas oficialmente você não está com a Lily. - Sirius lembrou.

- Ainda. - James falou com um sorriso maroto.

Quando estava saindo das estufas, Saskia se despediu das alunas da Lufa Lufa e foi se encontrar com Kayne, Kim e Lily que lhe esperava, estava morta de curiosidade para saber mais sobre aquela criatura intragável, mas as meninas com quem estava pareciam ter medo dela e não revelaram nada.

- Alguém pode me dizer qual o problema daquela magrela loura aguada? - Saskia perguntou fazendo uma careta. - Ela me lembra muito a desmiolada da minha cunhada.

- A Sasquatch? - Kim perguntou e a garota caiu na risada.

- É esse o apelido dela? Molto appropriato. - comentou rindo.

- Bem além de odiar a todos nós por motivos distintos, ela acha que é a Rainha da escola. - Kim falou dando de ombros.

- Rainhas não fazem ameaças, elas apenas vão lá e executam. - Saskia falou com o nariz empinado.

- Bem ela gosta de executar as pessoas. - Kayne explicou - Não se meta com ela e não faça essa cara esnobe Saskia Maria, ela pode não faze nada contra você, mas adora atormentar o Kim e a Lily.

- O que, mas por que ela odeia vocês? Ela gosta do Kim ou do Kay aqui e por isso ficou aborrecida com o caso que vocês três estão tendo?

- Caso? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - Não acredito que esse boato ainda existe!

- Ah é só um boato? - falou desanimada - Pensei que o Kay estivesse finalmente se envolvendo em algo interessante.

- Muito engraçadinha. - Kayne falou bagunçando os cabelos dela.

- O que? Desejava isso de todo coração. - Saskia falou com sinceridade.

- Eu adoro essa menina! - Kim falou a abraçando com se ela fosse um ursinho. - Posso ficar com ela Kayne?

- Daqui a pouco vai estar me perguntando como se livrar dela. - Kayne falou vendo um brilho de diversão nos olhos da amiga de infância.

- Ah Kay não fale assim comigo, sem contar que o Kim é bem grandinho e sabe se defender não? - perguntou com a voz rouca carregada com o sotaque italiano passando os dedos pelo rosto de Kim, deixando Lily sem graça e Kim vermelho.

- E então por que ela não gosta de você? Você é tão lindinho... - falou envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele.

- Não gosto do jeito que ela se veste e ela ficou ofendida com isso. - Kim falou sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cima dela - Ela não gosta do Kayne por ele ser nosso amigo e a Lily aqui roubou o namorado dela.

- Eu não roubei o namorado de ninguém! - Lily falou irritada.

- Bem o James terminou com ela. - Kayne explicou.

- Hum o triângulo amoroso! Interessante... É aquele ragazzo de cabelos arrepiados? - perguntou interessada largando Kim - Com certeza ele fez muito bem em trocar aquela cobra venenosa, por você.

- Não é nada disso.

- Não é ele?

- É ele... Mas não é um triângulo amoroso. Kim se for para contar as coisas, tente pelo menos explicar direito. - Lily pediu.

- Ah, mas é uma longa história. - Kim resmungou.

- Estou mais do que satisfeita em ouvi-la! - Saskia falou animada.

- Nós não devíamos estar ter te passando a matéria de aula? - Kayne perguntou puxando a orelha dela.

- Claro você pode fazer isso. Depois de me informarem sobre coisas mais importantes. - Saskia falou sorridente.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia estavam todos na mesa almoçando quando Sirius a viu mais uma vez e ficou deslumbrado com o sorriso dela e o sorriso nem ao menos era para ele! Pensava observando a nova aluna rindo de algo Kim falava, decidiu no ato que ela seria dele.

- O que foi? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo sorridente.

- Essa escola fica a cada dia mais interessante, não é Aluado?

- Não se meta com quem não deve Sirius Black, ela não é como as garotas com quem você fica.

- Ela é uma garota como qualquer outra meu caro. - Sirius comentou voltando a comer.

- Além de ser uma princesa de um respeitado principado Bruxo, ela é amiga de infância do Kayne. E não, não está disponível para você. - Remus declarou lembrando-se de como foram apresentados.

- O que não a tornar menos interessante meu caro, não fique preocupado comigo sim e volte a pensar num jeito de chamar a Nicole para sair.

- Nós não temos nada. - Remus falou encabulado.

- Pois deveriam ter.

Mais tarde Lily não queria admitir, mas estava doida para se encontrar com James, na verdade sabia que não deveria, mas era como se uma força invisível lhe puxasse, como se estar ao lado dele, fosse a coisa certa. Sempre havia se sentido assim desde a primeira vez que haviam se visto, mas agora tudo parecia ainda mais forte. Então acabou deixando Saskia nas mãos de Kayne e Kim e subiu para o quarto, estava agitada demais para comer, tomou um longo banho perfumado e vestiu um jeans justo e uma blusinha de seda verde com rajados de laranja e vermelho. Queria estar bonita para James.

Estava saindo pelo buraco da parede quando encontrou com Margareth fazendo todo seu animo se esvair como uma bola furada sabia que a loura não lhe deixaria em paz, mas parecia que dessa vez usaria uma tática diferente para atacar.

- Lily eu vim aqui te pedir uma coisa pela nossa amizade. - falou fazendo Lily se lembrar de quando era criança, mas logo a imagem foi substituída pelo olhar escárnio que Margareth lhe lançava no presente.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - falou sem acreditar na cara de pau da garota.

- Poxa vida Lily, pensei que fossemos amigas. - Margareth falou lacrimosa.

- Não quero discutir sua capacidade de pensar Margareth, apenas vou lembrar que você me odeia, eu sei disso, você sabe disso e sinceramente estou muito confortável com essa situação.

- Mas já fomos amigas um dia e...

- Fomos e quando eu voltei para Hogwarts estava mais do que disposta a continuar com a amizade, foi você não quis, agora não vem querer bancar a bozinha para o meu lado.

- Pois se acha que o James vai ficar com você por muito tempo está muito enganada ele...

- Acho melhor te informar, que eu e o James não estamos juntos. Porque EU não quis, mas isso pode mudar a qualquer momento.

- Ele vai se cansar de você sua vadia, ele vai se cansar de você e vai voltar para mim porque ele sabe que eu vou estar sempre com os braços abertos esperando por ele.

- Então cabe a mim fazer ele não se cansar. E para começar vou fazer ele não esperar por mim. - Lily falou sorridente deixando a garota para trás.

Enquanto isso na mesa da Corvinal onde tinha se reunido para jantar Kayne aproveitou que Saskia tinha sido cercada por alunos para conversar com Kim, queria que Lily e Kim gostassem de Saskia, na verdade ele precisava que eles gostassem dela, pois nunca conseguiria se afastar da garota, mas nem por isso desconsiderava os defeitos dela e não eram poucos.

- Olha Kim precisa tomar cuidado com a Sas, ela não faz por mal, mas eu não quero que se magoe, por causa dela...

- O que quer dizer com isso Kayne? - Kim perguntou surpreso Kayne raramente demonstrava o que estava pensando e agora parecia bem sério.

- Eu quero que vocês sejam amigos, mas não espere nada a mais dela.

- Não estou entendendo o que você está falando.

- Ele quer dizer que eu sou má. - Saskia falou dando um susto nos dois.

- Você é má? - Kim perguntou com vontade de rir, podia afirmar com certeza que ela era petulante, mimada, uma sedutora inconsequente, mas nunca má.

- Sou pior do que isso. Faço garotinhos inocentes se apaixonarem por mim e depois os dispenso... Mas você não é um garotinho inocente, né Kim Wang? - Saskia perguntou fazendo uma cara inocente.

- Entendo vocês faz os garotos sofrer. - Kim falou sabendo que ela não estava mentindo.

- Não é culpa dela que os garotos se apaixonem por ela e ela não sinta nada por eles. - Kayne se apressou a defendê-la.

- Além disso, sou uma mentirosa profissional, se precisarem de ajuda para qualquer coisa é só me pedir! - Saskia falou com orgulho e Kayne caiu na risada.

- Claro... Você não conseguiria mentir nem para salvar a própria alma, não conseguia mentir nem para esconder uma travessura quando era pequena.

- Eu sei que você me ama Kay! - falou se jogando nos braços dele. - Mas nisso ele tem razão, não me peça para mentir Kim, tenho tantos adoráveis atributos que este me foi negado.

- É mesmo? Então me diga o que acha de mim se não pode mentir?

- Eu acho que você tem muitos relacionamentos para uma pessoa só, que gosta de andar na moda e que é um fofo.

- Como descobriu isso em um só dia?

- Porque você estava usando óculos escuros Prada quando estamos indo para as estufas e porque o Kayne já me alertou sobre você.

- Alertou foi? - Kim perguntou rindo.

- O que você acha? - perguntou dando uma piscadela.

Já Lily não sabia se esperava por James no salão comunal, no salão principal ou sabe se lá aonde e ficou tão aborrecida com o encontro com Margareth que decidiu pegar seu material e ir para fora do Castelo pintar, não sabia por que, mas tinha certeza que James iria encontrá-la onde quer que estivesse. E não se enganou, estava no meio de uma aquarela quando sentiu ele atrás de si.

- Linda... - James falou encantado.

- A minha vida é a pintura. - Lily falou feliz limpando as mãos sujas de tinta na calça jeans.

- Eu não estava falando da pintura, mas ela também é linda. - falou com um sorriso a puxando para os seus braços.

- James você sabe que eu...

- Eu disse vou ser paciente Lily. - falou a beijando com paixão sentindo ela amolecer nos seus braços, Lily enroscou os braços pelo pescoço dele enquanto seus dedos percorria seu cabelo macio - Só não me peça para ficar longe de você... - murmurou entre seus lábios.

**... **

** Olá! Não eu não desisti da fic, na verdade tenho vários capítulos escritos a mão e só agora tenho meu HD de volta, vou tentar postar os próximos capítulos mais rápidos e peço desculpas pela demora.**

**- Ninha Souma:** A Saskia não é ruim, só é meio que fora da realidade rsrs. Com certeza vai causar um bocado de confusão, mas nada que afete a Lily ou James. Agora que os dois vão entrar numa fase mais romântica na fic, queria uma personagem que além de poder fazer companhia a Lily também desse um ar engraçado na história. Sem contar que ela pode contra a Margareth. O Kayne está com seu segredo preste a ser revelado, mas os da Lily ainda vão demorar um pouquinho.

**- Leitora:** Que bom que você gosta da fic e espero que continue gostando apesar de eu ter demorado um século para postar. Vou tentar postar os capítulos mais rápidos, na verdade a maioria já está bem adiantada considerando o tempo que fiquei sem computador quem sabe até semana que vem não tem um capítulo novo para vocês!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Dessa vez sou eu quem tem que me desculpar pela demora, mas e você Margarida quando vai voltar a escrever, heim? Claro que vão aparecer mais coreanos na história, na verdade só estou em dúvida em qual ator escolher para fazer meu próximo personagem rsrs. Ou você achou mesmo que o Kim a ficar sozinho por muito tempo? rsrs.

**- Zix Black:** Obrigada por gostar das minhas fics, apesar do meu caso de desgosto pela Marlene rsrs. Tenho ciúmes do cachorrão rsrs.

**- lelezuda:** É incrível como uma simples frase faz agente se sentir tão bem né! rsrs Muito obrigada por ler a fic.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	13. Monet

**Capítulo 12: Monet**

Devagar, James foi acariciando braços e ombros de Lily, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar, até descer suas mãos pelas costas e, segurando-a pelo quadril puxá-la para si, num encontro que a fez suspirar. Lily sentia um calor tão grande que sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho mal podia respirar quando os lábios de James roçaram os seus, de leve, primeiro, com cuidado e delicadeza. Para em seguida beijá-la com paixão. A língua percorrendo cada milímetro dela, como um explorador.

À medida que o beijo se aprofundava suas pernas ficavam mole e parecia querer parar de obedecê-la, instintivamente enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, pressionando-se contra ele. Entretanto, querendo fazer o mesmo com ele, arranhou sua nuca, mordiscou seus lábios, até o ouvir gemer. Em meio aquele redemoinho de sensações James sentiu Lily se afastar dele, mas ele não permitiu que ela fosse muito longe a segurando pela cintura e encarou-a ainda estarrecido em como ela conseguia abalar seu mundo.

- James... - Lily balbuciou entre seus braços. - Eu estou te sujando.

- Não me importo. - falou num sussurro distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço macio.

- Vai ficar com os cabelos coloridos. - Lily falou respirando rapidamente

- Pode pintá-los da cor que você quiser.

- Temos de parar de fazer isso. - falou tentando se recompor.

- Por quê? Não tem mais Margareth no caminho e...

- Nós não estamos namorando. - Lily lembrou dando um passo para trás.

- Dê o nome que você quiser, mas eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim. - James faliu decidido dando um passo à frente.

- James, eu nem ao menos concordei em vir passear com você.

- Mas estava me esperando aqui fora.

- Eu estava pintando. - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Estava me esperando, tanto que nem ao menos precisei falar nada para você saber que eu estava aqui.

- Eu sempre sei quando você está por perto. - Lily admitiu.

- E eu sinto o mesmo, porque por algum motivo que só Deus sabe Lílian Evans, foi sempre assim desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi que não consigo mais me livrar de você.

- E é isso que você quer? Se ver livre de mim?

- Nem em sonhos. - falou carinhoso.

- Acho melhor agente conversar. - falou temendo parar nos braços dele novamente.

- É mesmo e sobre o que? - James perguntou a moldando em seus braços.

- Ah tem várias coisas que eu quero saber, por exemplo, você prefere café ou chá? Sua cor favorita, animal de estimação... - falou contabilizando nos dedos.

- Gosto de chá gelado quando esta calor e café durante o inverno, adoro o verde dos seus olhos e o vermelho do seu cabelo e tenho preferência por cervos. - falou dando de ombros.

- Cervos? - Lily perguntou surpresa - Eu gosto de gatos, sempre quis ter um, mas a Petúnia tem alergia.

- Nunca teve um bichinho de estimação?

- O que? Você tem um cervo como bicho de estimação? - perguntou rindo.

- Mais ou menos. - James falou rindo sem graça - Mas tenho a Lucida e o Sirius tem a Adhara, meu pai nos deu essas corujas quando estávamos entrando em Hogwarts.

- Oh eu me lembro da sua coruja ela é tão linda, faz tempo que não a vejo. - Lily falou se lembrando da coruja branca de olhos amendoados, na primeira semana de aula em Hogwarts James tinha lhe levado ao corujal e mostrado todo orgulhoso sua coruja.

- Não tenho colocado muito ela para trabalhar, o que quer dizer que em breve vou estar recebendo uma carta da minha mãe reclamando que não recebe notícias a muito tempo.

- Bem é melhor não ter notícia nenhuma do que receber reclamações dos professores. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Você estava pintando o lago? - James falou impressionado.

- Ainda não está pronto, é só uma aquarela.

- Você é muito boa mesmo pintando.

- Eu tive ótimos professores. - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Não antes mesmo de você sair de Hogwarts você já pintava e tudo sempre foi lindo.

- Não sei se posso levar muito a sério seus elogios.

- Por que não? Os meus são os melhores, afinal vem do coração. - James murmurou fazendo Lily ficar vermelha e quando ele a abraçou e a beijou novamente ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser beijá-lo.

Sirius entrou no salão comunal depois de dar um ótimo amasso com uma corvinal, estava procurando por James ou Remus, mas foi ela que primeiro apareceu em seu campo de visão e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando fixou os olhos nos lábios cheios e sensuais. Saskia estava ali sentada sorrindo animadamente, era um sorriso mágico, que parecia iluminar a sala com luz própria. Nunca na vida tinha sentido ou visto coisa igual.

- Ei Sirius, vem se juntar agente? - Remus perguntou o tirando do transe.

- O que?

- Snap explosivo... - Saskia falou cruzando as pernas - Estou dando uma surra no seu amigo.

Do lado de fora de Hogwarts James estava parado esperando seu "ânimo" se acalmar para poder voltar para o salão comunal para onde Lily tinha acabado de ir em segurança, quando teve uma idéia, era perfeito só iria precisar de uma pequena ajuda e sabia muito bem a quem recorrer. Correu para o corujal, agradecendo por estar com seu espelho no bolso e tinha certeza que Sirius estava com o dele também, queria que na manhã seguinte ela tivesse uma surpresa, uma surpresa dada por ele.

- Sirius vou precisar da Adhara emprestada. - James anunciou.

- Fique a vontade. - Sirius falou sem ao menos olhar para o espelho para falar com o amigo.

- Adhara a segunda maior estrela da Constelação do cão maior, só é menor que Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante do céu. - Saskia comentou consigo mesma.

- Você sabe muito a meu respeito. - Sirius falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pensei que estava falando sobre estrelas.

- Qual a diferença? - Sirius perguntou esticando a mão sobre a mesa e acariciando uma mecha de cabelo dela.

Saskia o examinou de cima a baixo, Sirius parecia pensar que ela seria manipulada pelo simples fato de que ele era um cara extraordinariamente bonito, certo não apenas bonito, ele era lindo, charmoso e o pior com um sorriso assassino. Um sorriso que dava convicção de que nada era mais importante do que ela naquele momento. Isso era realmente perigoso, mas o excesso de confiança dele a desanimou, ele parecia pensar que ela já estava caída por ele e detestava garotos que já davam tudo como certo.

- Se você não sabe deveria passar mais tempo olhando as estrelas e perceber sua insignificância. - falou sorrindo deixando Remus e Sirius boquiaberto - Buona notte, Sirius Black. - Saskia falou lhe lançando um beijo e subindo as escadas para o quarto.

- O que você fez pra ela? - Remus perguntou ainda surpreso.

- Qual o problema dessa garota? - perguntou vermelho de raiva era a primeira vez que alguém lhe deixava sem ação.

No quarto das meninas...

- Lily, nem ao menos tinha lhe visto subir. - Saskia comentou vendo a amiga guardar seu material de pintura.

- Vocês estavam tão entretidos naquele jogo que não quis perturbá-los.

- Entretidos... - Saskia resmungou.

- O que houve?

- O que houve? Aquele Sirius Black foi o que houve. Ele tem alguma coisa que me irrita profundamente. Na verdade, não alguma coisa. Tudo!

- Você não tinha dito que tinha gostado dele? Pensei até que iria investir. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Primeiro pensei que poderia ser uma boa distração, mas agora devo admitir nunca pensei que poderia estar tão errada.

- O que? Nossa é a primeira vez que eu escuto uma garota falar assim de Sirius Black.

- Ele é tão... Argh. Já sei! - Saskia falou dando um tapa na testa - Ele é igualzinho aos meus irmãos, por isso não gosto dele. É um playboy que acha que todas as garotas estão caídas por ele e que provavelmente as usa como lenço descartável. - Saskia falou se tremendo toda - Ele parece até que é um filho perdido do meu pai.

- Duvido que ele gostaria de ser um irmão seu.

- Muito engraçadinha.

- Que pena o Sirius parecia estar interessado.

- Bem para infelicidade dele eu conheço garotos como ele, na verdade cresci com três exemplares perfeitos. E pode ter certeza eles só dão dor de cabeça não servem nem ao menos para uma leve descontração.

- Se você diz. - Lily falou sentindo que dali ainda podia sair alguma coisa.

Na manhã seguinte Lily levou um susto, acordou sentindo algo se mover sobre sua barriga e ao abrir os olhos sentiu uma alegria tão grande, que nem sabia o que fazer primeiro, em cima de sua barriga estava um gatinho branco com uma fita dourada amarrada ao seu pescoço, apoiadas no beiral da cama estava Lucida a coruja de James e Adhara uma coruja negra que se Lily não se enganava pertencia a Sirius, as duas pareciam ter trago uma cesta. Se sentou com o gatinho em seus braços e dentro da cesta estava um lençolzinho e um bilhete onde só estava escrito "James".

Sem pensar duas vezes saltou da cama e vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou, desceu as escadas correndo com seu lindo gatinho no colo, tinha certeza que James estava lá embaixo esperando por ela, e quando saiu do seu quarto lá estava ele, sentado no sofá lhe esperando com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- James! Ele é lindo!

James ficou fascinado com o sorriso brilhante e a felicidade que ela emitia sem nem ao menos notar, ela estava mais linda do que nunca, se soubesse que ela reagiria assim teria enviado um gato por dia desde que ela regressara a Hogwarts.

- Não resisti você estava tão linda e triste ontem a noite falando que nunca teve um animal de estimação que acabei enviando as corujas, pedindo um filhote. - falou pela primeira vez sentindo ciúmes de um gato que estava confortavelmente instalado nos braços de Lily, bem entre os seios dela.

- Obrigada, obrigada. - falou lhe dando repetidos beijos.

- Já pensou em um nome para ele? - perguntou a segurando em seus braços.

- Na verdade já, Monet. - Lily falou lhe entregando a bolinha de pelo branca.

- Certo então Monet, espero que se comporte bem e sirva de guardião desta preciosa Ruiva, estamos entendidos? - James perguntou pegando o gatinho com uma mão só.

- Cuidado! - Lily falou pegando seu pequenino de volta.

- Certo, então nos vemos mais tarde para tomar café? Pelo jeito você ainda precisa trocar de roupa. - James comentou rindo e só então Lily notou que tinha posto somente a saia do uniforme e a blusa de seda que tinha usado na noite anterior.

- Já volto! - Lily falou voltando correndo para o quarto.

Lily tinha acabado de voltar para o quarto e estava separando seu uniforme quando Saskia saiu do banheiro estava com os cabelos molhados escorrendo pelas costas, a seda do robe colada ao corpo evidenciando a curvas de seu corpo e Lily pensou que nunca na vida tinha encontrado uma garota tão sensual em toda sua vida, ela ficaria linda em um quadro. Enquanto a maioria das garotas que conhecia principalmente nos Estados Unidos, tentavam chamar a atenção de qualquer jeito se bronzeando, operando o nariz, pintando os cabelos. Saskia se destacava sem nem ao menos tentar. As outras ocupantes do quarto obviamente notaram isso, Lily viu as caras que elas fizeram quando a morena saiu do banheiro.

- Podem usar o banheiro, scuza a demora, estou mal acostumada na França tínhamos um banheiro para cada uma. - Saskia falou pegando seu uniforme que havia acabado de chegar.

- Oh sem problemas princesa! - Chiara Palmer uma das aulas que não falava com Lily e que sempre reclamava de qualquer coisa falou repentinamente.

- Oh mio Dio... De quem é esse saco de pulgas? - Saskia falou horrorizada dando um passo pata trás, ao ver o gatinho tomando um pires de leite.

- Ele não é um saco de pulgas! - Lily falou defendendo seu precioso bichinho.

- Lilian Evans onde você arranjou essa coisinha peluda? - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta.

- O James me deu, não é lindo? - falou embevecida.

- Lindos são cavalos, águias... Isso é um saco de pulgas inútil que só vive para si mesmo.

- Já vi que não gosta de gatos.

- Se não fosse seu escaldaria e daria para trasgos comerem. - falou com um sorriso doce.

- Pode deixar o Monet vai saber se comportar, não é mesmo?

- Vou ter de dividir o quarto com um gato... - Saskia resmungou - Só não reclamo porque ele é seu Lílian Evans e porque gosto de você.

- Imagine se não reclamasse. - Lily comentou rindo sem se importar e as outras garotas olhavam boquiabertas como Lily podia falar daquele jeito com a realeza.

Saskia já tinha posto seu novíssimo uniforme de Hogwarts e para compensar estar usando a mesma coisa que todas as outras garotas usava um par de doc martens cheio de fivelas e pelo que Lily tinha visto em seu baú a garota, tinha uma incrível coleção de sapatos. Mal tinham descido as escadas a caminho do salão principal deram de cara com Kim e Kayne.

- Já sabemos da novidade! - Kim falou animado.

- Como? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Encontramos o James no salão principal e o Kim me arrastou para cá. - Kayne explicou.

- Só mesmo um garoto apaixonado para agir dessa maneira, você é uma garota de sorte Lílian. - Saskia falou feliz se esquecendo do transtorno que era ter um gato dentro do quarto.

- Nós não estamos namorando Saskia, pelo menos ainda não.

- O Kayne me contou sua história com James. - Saskia falou batendo palmas - Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas vocês estão destinados a ficar juntos, dolce Lily. Isso é uma coisa muito rara, não jogue isso fora. Não é mesmo Kay?

- Só por você amar alguém não significa que você será amado da mesma maneira de volta, Saskia. No fim das contas o amor é só uma ilusão que traz sofrimento no final. - Kayne falou virando as costas e deixando os amigos sozinhos.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - Kim perguntou surpreso.

- Não foi nada. - Saskia falou dando de ombros. - E então me fale como foi seu encontro com o bello James Potter?

- Deve ter sido muito bom, para ele lhe dar um gatinho de surpresa. - Kim falou com um sorriso sacana.

- Não aconteceu nada! - Lily falou indignada.

- Claro. - Saskia e Kim falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês são impossíveis.

- Bem, bem, vou deixar as garotas conversando e vou ver o que aconteceu com nosso amigo Kayne. - Kim falou sabendo que não conseguiria extrair nada de Lily.

- Hum, corajoso. - Saskia comentou rindo vendo Kim indo embora.

- O Kayne já foi apaixonado por você. - Lily afirmou agora que estava sozinha com Saskia, podia ser amiga de Kayne há pouco tempo, mas não queria ver o amigo sofrer.

- Eu sei. - Saskia falou com um sorriso carinhoso - Mas na época fingia não perceber.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu o amo, do mesmo modo que amo aos meus irmãos. Porque ele merece ser amado de verdade com todas as forças, ele precisa de uma garota doce, suave, que saiba fazer doces e amá-lo incondicionalmente. Se você não tivesse o seu James, poderia até cogitá-la para o cargo.

- Eu? Eu não sou assim! - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Claro que é Lílian Evans, você é gentil, doce, meiga. Se não fosse nunca conseguiria se aproximar e derrubar as barreiras do Kayne e se não tivesse uma alma sensível, não poderia pintar maravilhosamente do jeito que faz.

- Ainda não consegui derrubar todas as barreiras que ele levanta.

- Aos poucos tudo é possível, você e o Kim estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Mas então não conhece uma moça bonita com os dons que eu descrevi e que seja solteira?

- Quer se tornar uma casamenteira, Saskia? Está parecendo a sua Nonna. - Lily comentou rindo, mas de repente o rosto de Lizzie passou pela sua cabeça. A amiga americana de olhos azuis e cabelos compridos castanhos. Ela era exatamente como Saskia havia descrito.

- Deus me livre! Sem contar que ela é uma péssima casamenteira Arturo é a prova viva disso. Adelaide é uma descerebrada, que só gosta de fazer compras e viajar de iate pelo mundo. Tenho pena de meu irmão.

- Seu irmão a ama?

- Amor? Arturo às vezes é sério de mais e acaba assumindo responsabilidades que não são deles, foi assim que ele acabou nessa furada de casamento.

- Uma pena.

- Ah ele não é digno de pena, pode ter certeza quando você conhecer os três vai entender do que eu estou falando.

- Bem acho que não vou conhecer os príncipes da Lucânia nem tão cedo. - Li comentou rindo.

- Quem sabe... Vamos logo que tuo amore deve estar te esperando para tomar café.

Kim encontrou Kayne perto do lago onde costumavam descansar, desde que Saskia havia chego a Hogwarts, Kayne parecia mais leve e animado, mas hoje toda aquela amargura que ele parecia carregar dentro de si veio a tona novamente e pelo jeito não era a primeira vez considerando que Saskia nem ao menos piscou ao receber a resposta do amigo.

- O que aconteceu Kay? - Kim perguntou sem enrolação. - Do nada explodiu.

- Eu não gosto de depender tanto de vocês. - Kayne falou num suspiro - As vezes parece, que se não fossem vocês, sei lá... Sem contar esse papo furado de amor.

- Isso não é dependência é amizade! - Kim falou irritado. - E amor não é papo furado, é óbvio que o James e a Lily se amam.

- Não é que eu não goste de vocês Kim, eu acho que o problema é justamente esse. Eu gosto demais de vocês, mas de repente eu sinto de novo aquela sensação e... -

Kayne falou ignorando a parte da Lily e do James.

- Que sensação? Você estava falando de amor e depois saiu as pressas.

- A sensação de que estou sozinho. - Kayne falou sem nenhuma expressão - A sensação de que não há ninguém que se importe se estou aqui ou não.

- Nós nos importamos. - Kim se apressou a dizer. - Não tenha dúvidas que estaremos sempre aqui para você.

- Eu sei que vocês não vão desgrudar de mim nem tão cedo ou você acha que eu deixaria qualquer pessoa se aproximar? Ou que a Saskia iria deixar a amizade continuar se ela não os considerasse "apropriados". - Kayne comentou rindo tristemente - É só que às vezes, somente as vezes eu sinto que...

- Que não faria nenhuma diferença se você está aqui ou não. - Kim completou por ele a verdade era que já havia se sentido assim também.

- Vocês são tão diferentes de mim, às vezes eu sinto inveja da vida que vocês levam.

- Você acha que também não tenho problemas? Que só porque eu estou rindo sempre minha vida é um mar de rosas? - Kim perguntou ofendido.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Kim...

- Pois saiba que eu tenho tantos ou mais problemas que você.

- Acho que nós três somos alunos desajustados. Somos tão iguais que até me assusta de vez em quando.

- Verdade? Eu nos acho muito diferentes. - Kayne falou.

- Todo mundo pensa coisas erradas sobre agente isso é um fato. Mas o que eu acho que nos aproxima mais são os segredos que nós guardamos de todo mundo e até de nós mesmos. Vai acabar que vamos ficar velhos e teremos que aturar uns aos outros porque ninguém vai nos querer por perto. - Kim comentou rindo.

- O que vou ter que aturar você até quando estiver usando bengala? - Kayne perguntou ofendido, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

- Esteja certo disso. E a Saskia é uma desajustada também?

- Como assim?

- Bem ela tem que ter algum problema para poder participar do nosso grupo também. - Kim explicou.

- Não, por incrível que pareça apesar dos pesares ela é bem normal. Metida, rabugenta, devoradora de garotos, mas o único problema que ela tem é ter de fugir dos pretendentes que a avó dela arranja.

- É então vamos ter que fazer dela uma sócia honorária do clube dos desajustados. - Kim comentou rindo e Kayne acabou rindo junto.

**...**

** Bem não sei se vocês vão gostar da novidade, mas eu resolvi estender um pouco essa fic. Vamos ter alguns capítulos pós Hogwarts no final e eu espero que você aprovem antes que eu comece a digitar aquele calhamaço de folhas. Eu tive que dividir esse capítulo em dois porque a história ficou muito grande, por isso este **

**capítulo termina assim, mas também significa que boa parte do próximo capítulo está pronto então não terão de esperar muito por ele.**

**- Maga do 4**: Que bom que parou para ler minha fic, sempre fico muito feliz quando alguém começa a ler quando já tem muitos capítulos e continua e não desisti no meio do caminho, quer dizer que não ta chato, né! rs Quando eu postei o capítulo 11, o fanficton, também estava de graça com a minha cara, mas espero que hoje já esteja normal e que todas minhas leitoras consigam acompanhar a fic normalmente. Beijos!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Hum adora um James cheio de atitude né! rsrs Nesse capítulo eu deixei ele um pouquinho mais romântico, mas não espere que ele fique assim a fic inteira meu bem, muita confusão está a caminho e Margareth vai voltar a colocar suas manguinhas de fora, esse capítulo ela ainda estava muito ofendida pelas declarações da Lily para poder fazer alguma coisa rsrs. Ichigo... Afff... Eu também adoro Ruivos rsrs. Quando eu paro para olhar ele nos primeiros capítulos de fic e agora... Nussa da até aflição rsrsrs. Eu me esqueci completamente do Diário da Ruiva, vou ver se volto a postar semana que vem, quero até sexta feira postar mais um capítulo desta fic e depois volto a postar o Diário. Nem consegui ler ainda sua fic, provavelmente não recebeu muitos comentários, porque antes, você sempre que postava capítulo novo respondia através do FF aos comentários anteriores, assim agente sabia que tinha capítulo novo no ar.

**- Ninha Souma:** Yeah, I'm alive. E olha que isso é uma boa cosa para se dizer nessas últimas semanas aqui no Rio. Claro que a Sas sabe se defender, mas depois de sofrer por causa da Margareth a Lily nunca poderia dar mole pra ela. Depois dessa nossa Ruiva se sente mais forte e espere porque se a Reth aprontar com ela, vai ter troco! Claro que o mistério da nossa personagem principal tem que ficar por último, senão vocês param de ler a fic! Rsrs Próximo capítulo vai chegar em breve e o segredo da fic, vai ser revelado bem antes dos últimos capítulos, principalmente agora que resolvi fazer uns capítulos Pós Hog.

**- Zix Black:** Terminou fofo o capítulo passado para esse começar fofo também rsrs. Muitos beijos ainda vão rolar nessa fic! Já adianto logo que James vai ficar cheio de ciúmes nos próximos capítulos.

Agradeço também a **Zix Black** e a **MR27** que adicionaram a minha fic nos seus favoritos!

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	14. Vamos para Lucânia

**Capítulo 13: Vamos para Lucânia**

Ele estava espreitando sua presa, ela estava inocentemente conversando com algumas alunas mais novas e nem percebia o perigo se aproximando e antes mesmo que ela pudesse piscar ele deu o bote...

- Venha cá Sas, tenho uma coisa incrível para te mostrar. - Kim falou a chamando como se ela fosse um bichinho e ela foi curiosa atrás dele.- Quer conhecer um lugar secreto aqui de Hogwarts?

- Hum... Adoro lugares secretos. - falou sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

Meia hora depois...

- Ai! - ela gritou.

- A culpa é sua. Não para quieta nem por um minuto! - Kim falou impaciente voltando a colocar uma prega no lugar.

- Eu mereço! Me da uma volta, me faz servir de manequim, me espeta com um alfinete e nem pede desculpas! - Saskia falou ofendida vendo o trabalho que o amigo fazia.

- Fique bem quieta e solte os braços. - Kim pediu fazendo uma careta.

Ela obedeceu na verdade estava acostumada a ser espetava, isso acontecia sempre que sua Nonna decidia que ela precisava de roupas novas, o que era bem constante, mas Kim não precisava saber disso. Deu um suspiro desanimado de fez beicinho para Kim que no mesmo instante segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e beijou-a num estalo.

- Como eu pensei ficou linda... - Kim falou brincalhão.

- Depois dessa tortura toda posso...

Antes mesmo que conseguisse acabar de falar se sentiu sendo puxada pelo braço e levou um susto ao se ver correndo com Siius Black.

- Desculpe querida, mas não vai dar certo, não gosto de dividir o que é meu. - Sirius falou vendo a cara de espanto dela.

- Sirius? - Saskia perguntou surpresa, sendo arrastada e ainda podia ouvir Kim gritar pelo vestido.

- Você não deveria deixar o Wang te usar assim, só vai te trazer problema sabia? - falou sem parar de andar.

- Mi lasci in pace! - se soltando e voltando para sala que ocupava com Kim. Tinha dado apenas dois passos quando Sirius a segurou pelo braço. - Ah caríssimo você não devia ter feito isso. - falou perdendo completamente a paciência.

Num piscar de olhos, ele viu-se caído de costas no chão. Deixou-se ficar assim, deitado, por uns instantes, tentando compreender o que acontecera. Depois se sentou, esticou as pernas e braços, se estalando dolorosamente e concluiu que logo apareceriam alguns hematomas. Ergueu os olhos para ela e perguntou, com ar incrédulo:

- O que foi isso?

- Eu tenho três irmãos mais velhos meu chapa, então pense três vezes antes de bancar o engraçadinho comigo. - resmungou levantando seu longo vestido com elegância e indo embora.

Sirius ficou boquiaberto qualquer garota de Hogwarts iria ficar encantada em ser raptada por ele, mas pelo visto ela não era qualquer garota, mas tê-lo derrubado daquele jeito, teve ânsias de esganá-la, como ela podia ter feito aquilo com ele, Sirius Black?

Enquanto isso perto do lago James observava enquanto Lily pintava alguma coisa que ele não tinha idéia do que era, a verdade era que só conseguia prestar atenção nela e não se importava muito com o que a rodeava.

- E então como o filhote está? - perguntou tentando parar de babar.

- O Monet está a cada dia mais lindo! - Lily falou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Queria que você usasse toda essa animação quando estivesse falando de mim.

- Não sinto por você o mesmo que sinto por um filhote de gato!

- E é para ficar feliz ou ofendido com isso?

- Você realmente não sabe ou quer que eu agrade sue ego? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso que fez James quase flutuar de alegria.

- Um pouquinho de carinho não faz mal a ninguém... - falou a abraçando.

- É mesmo! Então acho que posso tentar... - falou o envolvendo com seus braços - Pra mim você também está cada dia mais lindo.

- Homens não são lindos... - James falou com as bochechas coradas e isso realmente era uma novidade para ele.

- Mas você é, lindo e fofo.

- Fofo! Isso é demais para mim! – falou levando a mão ao coração.

- Pois eu quero que você continue assim lindo e fofo... - falou o beijando na orelha, no pescoço e por fim na boca - Tem algum problema com isso?

- Assim é impossível ter... - James falou a apertando ainda mais em seus braços.

Lily voltou para o seu quarto pensando se poderia se atrever a tentar de novo, se nada daria errado, se seu coração podia aguentar, parou de pensar por um momento e a imagem de James a luz da lua lindo como nunca, veio a sua mente novamente. Quem sabe a hora de se abrir estava chegando. Por fim resolveu olhar novamente para ele, depois de tanto tempo e começou a revirar seu baú, tinha deixado lá bem no fundo, ele estava ali esperando por ela. Pegou um retrato e o examinou com atenção, por um longo tempo.

- Você sabe que eu ainda te amo... - Lily falou - É claro que sabe também que o que nós tivemos eu não vou esquecer nunca. Mas o amor que eu sinto pelo James é mais forte... - falou com um sorriso triste - Com certeza você teria gostado dele, se o conhecesse.

- Lílian! - a voz imperativa de Saskia a tirou de seus pensamento e guardou a foto rapidamente no baú.- Lily? - Saskia gritou saindo do banheiro- Poderia chamar seu gato psicótico, por favor? Acho que está tentando se acasalar com meu sapato!

- Ele só está dormindo... Ele é muito novinho para tentar fazer essas coisas. - falou tirando o pequenino gato de dentro do sapato manolo blahnik de Saskia, o pior é que apesar de Saskia obviamente detestá-lo, Monet gostava dela.

- Claro. Agora vou ter que desinfetar meus sapatos. – falou aborrecida pegando os sapatos com as pontas dos dedos.

Já no salão principal Sirius, Remus e Natalie faziam seus deveres juntos...

- A Princesa Saskia é realmente linda... - Natalie falou sonhadora.

- Ela não é isso tudo. - Sirius resmungou passando a mão nas costas.

- Ora, vamos lá, Sirius! Por acaso alguém acertou seus dois olhos? Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas que já vi claro que eu prefiro as loiras. - Remus falou olhando para Natalie que ficou vermelha.

- Ah... Pode ser. Se você gosta do tipo. - Sirius falou enfiando a cara no livro.

- Do tipo morena, linda, cheia de curvas sinuosas, com belíssimas pernas entre outros adjetivos? - Natalie perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Faz pouco tempo, você me parecia muito interessado. - Remus lembrou.

- Eu não gosto dela ela nem ao menos age como uma garota!

- Ela não age como uma garota louca por você. - Natalie comentou rindo, afinal nunca tinha visto Sirius Black aborrecido assim antes.

- Nem ao menos se veste como uma, o que são aquelas botas que ela estava usando hoje? - Sirius falou pensando que todo dia ela vestia um sapato diferente, hoje ela tinha escolhido uma pesadas botinas masculinas.

- A verdade é que você não está chateado com os sapatos que ela usa e é óbvio que você a acha linda. O problema é que você ficou muito mal acostumado meu amigo. - Remus falou dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Como assim?

- Você não tem trabalho nenhum, qualquer garota aqui em Hogwarts ficaria feliz de receber um sorriso seu, enquanto ela não liga a mínima. Se você quiser realmente essa garota vai ter que se esforçar.

- É mesmo necessário?

- Não era você que estava entediado?

- Mas ela aargh me da nos nervos!

- Afinal, o que foi que ela fez? - Natalie perguntou curiosa.

...

- Já fez as lições de hoje Saskia? - Lily perguntava enquanto desciam as escadas para encontrar Kayne e Kim antes do jantar.

- Você só pode estar brincando né... Como essa professora me passa 6 metros de redação! Não vou terminar nunca. - falou dramática.

- Eu te ajudo. - Kayne comentou as alcançando no final da escada com Kim atrás de si.

- Sem mim não tem graça, então vou com vocês né, fazer o que? - Kim perguntou rindo oferecendo o braço para Saskia e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

- Lá se vai o silêncio pela janela. - Kay resmungou.

- As meninas não se importam. - Kim falou dando de ombros.

- Claro a Lily se desliga do mundo quando se concentra e a Saskia... Bem essa faz qualquer coisa para não ter de estudar.

- Muito obrigada pelo elogio. - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta. - Sem contar que não pode falar nada, quando está cantando esquece de todo mundo.

- Eu não fico cantando... - Kayne resmungou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Ah eu já ouvi o Kayne cantando uma vez é realmente incrível! - Kim falou empolgado.

- Non é! Tantas vezes falei para ele que...

- Kim a sua mãe não te enviou o último número da Vogue ontem? - Kayne perguntou interrompendo a conversa.

- É verdade! Tenho que ler mais sobre a nova tendência da calça jeans masculina... - Kim falou pensativo.

- Que com certeza é um tema que afetará toda humanidade.

- Ria meu caro, mas quando você for famoso vai pedir dicas de moda para mim. E eu como sou magnânimo irei ajudá-lo, perante uma módica quantia, é claro.

- Claro... - Kayne falou como se Kim estivesse louco.

- Hum agora entendi porque você disse que nunca consegue estudar Lílian. - Saskia falou vendo os dois discutindo.

Por fim quando chegaram ao salão principal para fazer as tarefas, um Remus muito divertido e James se juntaram ao grupo acabando que ninguém pegou pena e pergaminho para começar a fazer seus deveres e a conversa rolava solta e divertida chamando a atenção dos outros alunos, principalmente de Margareth que se remoia de raiva ao ver James rir sorridente sentado ao lado de Lily. Com certeza eles estavam muito felizes agora, mas se dependesse dela, essa felicidade iria durar pouco.

- Eu ainda não descobri como se deve escolher uma pessoa entre tantas no mundo. - Kim falava afetado.

- Que palavras mais sábias... - Saskia falou limpando os olhos que lacrimejavam.

- Kim, por favor, não dê mais idéias pra ela. - Kayne pediu.

- Você pensa igual a mim! Acho que encontrei minha alma gêmea neste mundo! - Kim falava abraçado a Saskia.

- Bem meu pai sempre teve um lema "se os seus irmãos podem por que você não?" Até eu começar a me interessar por garotos. Ai a história mudou de figura, não era porque meus irmãos tinham várias namoradas que eu poderia ter vários namorados. Mas ai eu já estava muito acostumada a fazer a mesma coisa que eles. - comentou rindo alto.

- Um costume que ela mantém com muito afinco senão não teria sido expulsa de Beaxbatons. - Kayne falou aborrecido.

- Você não disse foi expulsa por explodir a sala de poções? - Lily falou curiosa.

- Só não disse que estava com um garoto fazendo "experimentos" na sala. - Kayne falou puxando a orelha de Saskia.

- Qualquer dia desses fico com a orelha pontuda... Mas como ficou sabendo disso Kay? Enrico ou Arturo? - Saskia perguntou esfregando a orelha dolorida.

- Enrico, a carta dele te dedurando chegou não faz nem uma hora.

- Grande fratello...

- Então você e um garoto causaram um estrago no laboratório de poções... - Kim perguntou com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Foi um acidente caríssimo.

- E quem era o garoto? Ainda estão namorando? - James perguntou lembrando do interesse de Sirius na garota.

- Namorando? - Saskia perguntou rindo - A James, por favor, uma jovem tem o direito de se divertir um pouco, sem envolvimento, certo?

- Beauxbetons não é uma escola feminina? - Remus perguntou curioso.

- Isso são meros detalhes. - Saskia comentou piscando um olho.

Na manhã seguinte Saskia acordou com uma idéia brilhante, mandou uma coruja para seu assistente real e até a hora do almoço já tinha tudo programado para sua viagem de férias, que se dependesse dela seria extremamente divertida. Assim recolheu todo o material que recebeu e foi caçar seus amigos que tinham começado a almoçar.

- Lílian! Você quer viajar comigo, o Kayne e o Kim para Holanda no feriado de Natal? - Saskia perguntou animada entregando um monte de cartões de viagem e revistas sobre a Holanda para Lily.

- O que? Eu vou pra onde no Natal? - Kim perguntou excitado.

- A Holanda é bella! Podemos andar de bicicleta, você vai poder pintar lindas paisagens e os ragazzos são um espe... - Saskia falava animada batendo as mãos.

- Desculpe cortar seu barato princesa, mas você tem que estar em casa no natal, naquela carta o Enrico me contou que você está de castigo e pediu para não te deixar fugir. - Kayne falou a puxando pela orelha.

- Estraga prazeres, o Enrico é um chato... Então vamos todos para Lucânia, está decidido! - Saskia falou sem desanimar tirando as revista de cima de Lily que mal teve a chance de olhá-las.

- Você não devia perguntar antes se nós queremos ir? - Kayne perguntou vendo os amigos atrapalhados.

- E porque não iriam querer? Se você quiser pode convidar o seu James, Lily.

- Ele não é meu...

- Claro. - falou revirando os olhos - Mas ele também está convidado.

- Estavam falando de mim? - James perguntou se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- James Potter! Claro que estávamos falando de você, nós vamos passar o natal na Lucânia e a Lily gostaria de saber se você quer ir conosco.

- Desde quando nós concordamos com isso? - Lily perguntou para Kayne

- Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. - Kayne falou exasperado - Saskia!

- O que? - perguntou impaciente.

- Pare de presumir as coisas, as pessoas tem seus próprios planos, você não pode sair arrastando todo mundo desse jeito.

- Por que, não? Lucânia é um país maravilhoso e me orgulho dele.

- Você entendeu muito bem o que eu estou falando. - falou bagunçando os cabelos dela.

- Esta bem, esta bem. Então vocês me dariam a honra de vossa companhia nas festas natalinas no meu humilde castelo? Ah o convite pode ser estendido a Nonna adora visitas extras para poder se preocupar.

- Então quem mais vai? - Kim perguntou animado não tendo dúvidas que todos iriam.

- Pode contar comigo. - Lily falou concluindo que seus pais estavam viajando para África e não teria como vê-los mesmo - E você Kay?

- Não é como se ele pudesse fugir. - Saskia comentou rindo - Ele não tem escolha a não ser que prefira ficar em Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem se eu chamar o Sirius e o Remus? - James perguntou animado.

- Claro quanto mais melhor!

- Quanto mais melhor para que? - Remus perguntou curioso chegando com um Sirius taciturno ao seu lado.

- Iremos todos para Lucânia! - Kim anunciou animado.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite a conversa parecia ter voltado para o assunto do dia anterior e sem saber como Remus estava no meio daquela discussão idiota novamente sem saber o que fazer para sair dali, Sirius por outro lado estava quieto obviamente se divertindo muito com o que estava ouvindo, tinha resolvido seguir o conselho de Remus e se esforçar um pouco afinal mau nenhum faria ficar com a linda princesa da Lucânia.

- Não dizem que o tamanho não importa e sim a performance? - James falou divertido enquanto Remus estava roxo de vergonha.

- Até parece... - Saskia resmungou com desprezo.

- Queria ver a sua avó escutando você falar uma coisa dessas. - Kayne resmungou com as bochechas coradas.

- Ela ia dizer que homens tem que ser grandes como você Kay, homens tem que grandes pés, grandes mãos e grande... Grande. - Saskia concluiu caindo na risada.

- Meu Deus vocês são impossíveis. - Lily falou vermelha feito uma pimenta.

- Eu adoro essa garota! - Kim falou agarrando Saskia como se ela fose uma boneca e Sirius fez uma careta.

- Querida você não pode ser uma artista de sucesso se não for um pouco mais liberada. Ah não ser é claro que não acredite no sexo sem amor. Lilian não me diga que você é uma romântica que sonha com amor eterno? - Saskia perguntou surpresa.

- Eu? Romântica? De maneira alguma. - Lily falou na defensiva. - Na verdade sou até bem realista.

- E por isso eu estou aqui no limbo esperando ela resolver se me assume como um cara honesto. Enquanto isso eu continuo nessa vida... - James lastimou sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- Ainda bem. As mulheres românticas são as que mais sofrem. - faou sabedoria - A ilusão do amor pode acabar com qualquer pessoa.

- Pelo que você conta sobre seus pais eles se amavam muito. - Remus falou querendo ir para um assunto mais seguro.

- Uma raridade, foi um casamento arranjado, eles nem ao menos se conheciam. Foi justamente um milagre divino, porque só assim um italiano de sangue quente se casaria com uma irlandesa meio louca feito a minha mama. - Saskia falava rindo muito. - Tem que ser muito abençoado, para que isso aconteça.

- E você não acha que pode ser abençoada assim também no futuro? - Kim perguntou curioso.

- Você não conhece minha família, se conhecesse não me perguntaria uma coisa dessas. - Saskia falou soltando um muxoxo. - E minha mama não foi tão abençoada assim, ela morreu uma semana depois que eu nasci.

- Me desculpe não sabia. - Kim falou sem graça.

- Por isso eu digo que o amor pode acabar com qualquer pessoa, ele é muito mais poderoso que qualquer magia.

- Não foi o amor que acabou com a sua mãe. - Lily falou carinhosa.

- Não, mas quase acabou com o resto da família. Mas não quero falar nisso e sim da incrível viagem que iremos fazer para Lucânia ou mostrar tantas cosas a vocês que vão ficar malucos!

- Se preparem, porque ela costuma cumprir o que promete. - Kayne falou já com pena de todos.

Mais tarde naquela mesma semana...

- O que a avó da Sas gosta? - Kim perguntou já com pergaminho e pena a postos.

- Enfiar comida goela a baixo de todos os jovens desprevenidos que ela encontra. - Kayne falou bocejando.

- Estou falando sério aqui Kay, é um caso de vida ou morte. Fui convidado para passar as férias de natal no Castelo dos Vanaldi, preciso levar um presente decente.

- Porque não pergunta Saskia? Ela está vindo ai.

- Perguntar o que para mim?

- Do que a sua avó gosta?

- Minha Nonna é louca pela Cher.

- Eu estou falando sério Saskia Maria!

- Por que não estaria falando sério? Papa já foi obrigado a levá-la a vários shows. Ela disse que o melhor foi em Las Vegas.

- A senhora sua avó tem gostos muito distintos... - Kim comentou segurando o riso.

- Non, non, non. Você não pode chamar a nonna de senhora, ela fica brava, diz que senhoras são velhotas. E velhotas morrem engasgadas comendo pudim. - Saskia falou revirando os olhos.

- Meu Deus... - Kim falou gargalhando.

- Nonna também não é boazinha. Ela fala muitas coisas que non devia, às vezes a sinceridade dela a torna muito mal educada. Mas como papa diz, ela já é uma mulher de idade e não podemos repreendê-la. Acho que na verdade ele se diverte um bocado com as confusões que ela arruma.

- Já to até imaginando como será nossa estadia na Lucânia... - Kim falou excitado.

Rapidamente havia chego o dia em que os alunos viajariam para casa para passar o feriado de natal com os pais, e no meio desses alunos tinha um grupo muito animado, Remus feliz em conhecer um lugar novo e tão famoso como a Lucânia, James por viajar com Lily mesmo que com mais cinco pessoas a tiracolo, Kim por conhecer mais pessoas da realeza, Sirius estava a espreita da princesa Saskia estava simplesmente animada com a idéia de andar de trem e Kayne que tinha consciência de que qualquer coisa que acontecesse iria sobrar para ele.

- Que incrível! - Saskia falou feliz enquanto se acomodavam na cabine.

- Você está parecendo uma criança. - Lily comentou rindo.

- O seu pai sabe que vamos todos para lá? - Kayne perguntou de repente.

- Eu avisei que ia levar meus amigos. - falou com simplicidade.

- Não sei por que estou com um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

**...**

Eu devia ter postado antes, mas quem acompanha meu twitter sabe que eu me estabaquei no chão e meu pulso estava danificado, tendo de digitar apenas com a mão esquerda, praticamente impossível transcrever páginas de um isso peço a compreensão de vocês. Vocês notaram como o Kim é um beijoqueiro! Pois é no próximo capítulo, teremos novidades para ele! E sim James e Lly quase não apareceram neste capítulo, mas esperem cenas quentes para o próximo!

Eu deveria ter postado Diário da Ruiva, mas depois do estabaco, não fiquei com muitas idéias engraçadas rsrs, mas espero estar postando a fic amanhã.

**Curiosidade sobre AA:**

- O Nome da Saskia ia ser Mackenzie e ela viria de uma família de mafiosos italianos. Mas acabei mudando de idéia, pois com uma princesa posso usar vários vestidos lindos!

**Minhas leitoras lindas:**

**- Jaque Weasley:** Nossa Margarida não sabia que você gostava tanto de gatos rsrs eu prefiro cachorros, mas isso você já sabia rsr. Eu tenho até medo do que acontece quando você tem um filhote bem peludo e gorducho perto de você! Sim, a Reth vai saber do gatinho, mas só quando eles voltarem de viagem, mas prometo não a deixar fazer nenhuma maldade com ele. Por favor, não vire a senhora Figg o Ed não merece isso... Bem agora que você se lembrou de mim, você está muito ocupada.. Nem posso ter esperanças de ler The Fantasy este ano, né...

**- Ninha Souma:** Sim, sim teremos capítulos pós Hog, tanto que antes a previsão que a fic tivesse 20 a 25 capítulos subiu para 25 a 30 capítulos. Que beleza heim! Espero que vocês gostem da minha versão deles, pós-hog. A Lily já começou a dar pistas dos segredos dela e o do Kayne vai vir a tona no próximo capítulo! O próximo capítulo vai vir bombando antes do natal para vocês, com as revelações do Kayne, os príncipes da Lucânia e um gatinho para o Kim, melhor que isso só dois disso rsrs. Também gosta de gatos! Só eu não gosto deles? rsrs Com certeza a Lily prefere os amassos que da com o James, que vão ficar ainda mais românticos sob o céu da Itália!

Esperem cenas quentes, estava inspirada rsrs. Quanto ao amor do Kayne, fo sóum comentário rápido que ele fez com a Lily num dos capítulos passados. Sim a Lizzie vai aparecer na fic, só não sei se vai ser agora ou depois deles saírem de Hogwarts, ainda estou na fase das pesquisas, mas já achei uma modelo perfeita! Beijus!

**- ZIX BLACK:** Que bom que você amou os dois juntos, sei que eles não aparecem muito neste capítulo, mas juro que no próximo eu compenso, estou planejando um capítulo bem grande e cheio de emoções como presente de natal para vocês!

**- Moorish**: Eita! Mas uma pessoa lendo e comentando a fic, que feliz que eu fico! Espere o próximo capítulo para cenas mais fofas do nosso casal preferido, mas vou logo avisando a todo mundo que a felicidade do casal não vai durar muito tempo, afinal nosso James ainda não está recuperado por completo da sua idiotice rsrs.

**- Maga do 4:** Acho que todos nós queremos um James nas nossas vidas, não na verdade eu particularmente preferiria um Sirius rsrs. Mas não fique tão animada assim nosso pequeno cervo num futuro próximo irá pisar feio na bola, como não poderia deixar de ser rsrs. O Kay e o Kim são demais, não! Mas infelizmente não posso lhe apresentar eles, Kim irá encontrar um pretendente no próximo capítulo e a Lily já tem alguém guardado na manga para o Kayne, desculpe.

Um beijo especial para **Mitchaaa Potter, Marina Cabral Potter e Moorish** que adicionaram AA como sua fic favorita! E é claro para **Luu Evans** que além de adicionar AA como favorita também me adicionou como Favorite Author, obrigada a todas assim acabo ficando metida!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	15. Tudo pode acontecer na Lucânia

**Capítulo 14: Tudo pode acontecer na Lucânia**

Dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts a caminho de um Reino distante o grupo viajava animado, Remus perguntava curioso sobre os lugares proibidos da Lucânia para Saskia, James e Lily estavam muito entretidos um com o outro para saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, Kayne cochilava, enquanto Kim e Sirius jogavam uma partida de snap explosivo.

- É muito legal viajar assim! - Saskia falou de repente chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- O que se tem de interessante em andar num trem? - Sirius perguntou voltando a prestar atenção no jogo.

- Ele treme! Parece que estou recebendo uma massagem. É assim o tempo todo?

- Ela não é uma gracinha? Logo se vê que é Rica, não sabe nem o que é o sacolejo de um trem. - Kim falou sorridente..

- Se essa é a primeira vez que você anda de trem... Como você veio para Hogwarts? - Remus perguntou notando que tinha algo errado na história.

- Papa me despachou na carruagem de férias, ele achou mais seguro. - Saskia falou dando de ombros enquanto abria a barra de chocolate que Remus havia lhe dado.

- Como ele te liberou para vir de trem com agente? - Kayne perguntou de repente mostrando que estava bem acordado.

- Quem disse que ele liberou? - perguntou rindo.

- O que?

- Ah essa hora meu elfo deve estar me caçando por Hogwarts. Já posso imaginar ele gritando a altos brados, "Minha pequena princesa, onde se escondeu desta vez?".

- Meu Deus do Céu... - Lily e Kim falaram juntos.

- Não acredito que você fez isso com o Pyers outra vez.

- Você sabe que ele adora quando eu dou trabalho a ele, diz que está muito velho e todos no castelo só querem que ele descanse.

- Ele já tem cento e vinte anos, está na hora de descansar.

- E ele vai descansar bastante, depois que voltar exausto para o castelo de tanto me procurar. Estou fazendo um bem a ele Kay não se preocupe.

- Deixa eles para lá Lily tem uma coisa muito mais interessante para você aqui. - James falou puxando delicadamente o rosto dela em sua direção.

- É mesmo e o que pode ser? - perguntou marota.

- Eu e você, tem como ser mais interessante? - James falou com simplicidade.

- Caro que tem, seria muito mais interessante se estivéssemos sozinhos.

- Isso pode ser providenciado. - James falou já chamando Sirius.

- Não é necessário... - Lily se apressou a dizer.

- Mas agora se tornou uma idéia muito interessante. Heim Sirius você bem que podia arranjar... - James nem havia concluído quando Saskia chamou novamente a atenção de todos.

- Quanto tempo será que vai demorar até chegarmos na Itália? Acho que no final a carruagem teria sido mais rápida... Pensei que ainda daria tempo de dar um pulo em

Roma hoje. - Saskia comentou e Kayne soltou um grunhido.

- Sas você sabe que esse trem só vai até Londres, né! - Lily perguntou com calma diante dos olhares atônitos dos garotos.

- Sério? Pensei que ele me deixaria em casa. E agora o que faremos? - Saskia perguntou se virando para os meninos.

- Como você fala isso nessa calma toda? - Sirius perguntou irritado.

- Já sei, alguém tem uma coruja sobrando para eu usar? - perguntou o ignorando.

- Ta falando sério?

- Bem esse saco de pulgas da Lily é um inútil, acho que uma coruja seria muito mais eficiente. - falou lançando um olhar desaprovador para James.

- Nem sei por onde a Adhara anda, deve estar voando por ai. - Sirius falou ainda não acreditando na situação.

- Então vamos ter de esperar ela nos encontrar.

- Porque não aparatamos lá? Somos todos maiores. - Kim falou dando de ombros.

- Só pode aparatar na Lucânia com autorização Real. - Kayne e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- E dai estamos com a princesa, ela nos autoriza! - James falou sem tirar os braços de Lily.

- Não dá, to de castigo, Papa cortou meus privilégios. E você Kay pode nos levar?

- Meu pai não sabe nem que estou indo para Lucânia, então provavelmente não pediu autorização para o meu desembarque.

- Bem então vamos ter de esperar. - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta.

- Esperar o que? - James perguntou confuso.

- Esperar. - Saskia e Kayne falaram juntos.

Ninguém entendeu nada e muito menos a calma com que Kayne e Saskia comiam seus lanches, mas assim que chegaram a Estação entenderam o que eles tinham dito e na verdade nem tiveram de esperar, mal tinham posto o pé para fora do trem...

- Mui bem vinda a Londres, Princesa Saskia Maria... - uma voz debochada falou chamando a atenção do grupo.

Deram de cara com um lindo moreno de olhos castanhos, que chamava muito a atenção dos alunos que não saiam de seus lugares só observando a cena, todos cochichavam muito querendo saber o que iria acontecer, afinal já era novidade estar com uma princesa estudando em Hogwarts, agora a realeza também aparecia e ficava esperando na plataforma de Trem!

- Enrico! O que ta fazendo por aqui, ta perdido? - Saskia perguntou.

- Perdido? Perdido? - perguntava irritado. Sua irmã sempre tinha esse efeito sobre ele, sempre tinha vontade de esganá-la - Piers apareceu no castelo desesperado falando que você tinha sumido, tem idéia do susto que deu em todo mundo e...

- Enrico deixe de ser mal educado e se apresente aos meus amigos. Esses são Lily, James, Remus, Sirius e Kim.

- Kay! Quanto tempo, Nonna vai lhe alimentar muito bem nessas férias, mas você pode me informar como a Saskia está sempre cercada de garotos? - perguntou animado abraçando o amigo e dando grandes tapas em suas costas.

- Deve ser o hábito. - Kayne comentou rindo cumprimentando o amigo.

- Enrico, estão esperando que se apresente! - Saskia falou impaciente.

- Scusa, minha irmã sempre me faz esquecer minha boa educação. Muito prazer, sou Enrico Alessandro Lucetti Vanaldi, é um prazer guiá-los até Lucânia. - falou com mesura.

- Podem chamar ele só de Rico. - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta - Então vai ser nosso guia! Ótimo minha bagagem está muito pesada, está logo ali te esperando.

- Eu mereço... Vamos, vamos logo antes que eu abandone minha querida irmã na estação.

- Como vamos para Lucânia? - Sirius perguntou.

- Do meio mais rápido e confortável, de carruagem. - Enrico falou sorridente, os levando para onde a grande e pomposa carruagem negra e dourada os esperava.

Um pequeno bruxo abriu a porta para que eles entrassem, ajudando Lily e Saskia a subir primeiro na carruagem, mal tinham sentado a carruagem arrancou do chão numa velocidade tão grande que Lily pensou que seria lançada longe, pela janela podia ver que ele estavam girando em grande velocidade, mas isso não afetava em nada dentro da lá dentro onde Saskia servia chá quente com biscoito para todos e ela não tinha idéia de onde Saskia tinha tirado todo aquele aparelho de chá, estavam todos muito confortáveis sentados nos bancos macios de veludo vermelho.

- Tente não ficar olhando para fora Lily, senão vai ficar enjoada. - James falou carinhoso.

- É que são tantas cores que é difícil não olhar. - Lily comentou rindo na verdade estava cheia de vontade de pintar até mesmo aqueles borrões coloridos.

- Sinto muito, sei que não poderemos ver as maravilhas da Lucânia nesta velocidade, mas não temos tempo a perder. - Enrico falou ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Saskia perguntou surpresa.

- Vai descobrir assim que chegar a casa.

- Odeio quando você fala assim. - falou já sabendo que alguma surpresa desagradável lhe esperava em casa.

- Eu sei. Mas estou surpreso Sas, até agora não ouvimos nenhuma reclamação dos professores de Hogwarts, está tomando jeito ou o Kayne está tomando conta de você?

- Tente adivinhar. - Kayne comentou rindo alto e Sirius, Remus e James olhavam surpresos para ele, afinal nunca tinham visto Kayne tão animado assim antes.

- Me desculpe por minha irmã te dar tanto trabalho!

- Pare de tentar se mostrar, você foi, mas motivo de reclamações do que eu, se acha que só porque já saiu da escola, está mais maduro, está muito enganado.

- Falou a garotinha do papai... Como se ele ou o Raff fossem te deixar crescer um dia.

- Eles sempre brigam assim? - Remus perguntou para Kayne que tomava seu chá calmamente.

- Tende a piorar com o tempo, mas os dois se amam. - Kayne falou com simplicidade - Quer mais chá?

- Não obrigado.

Uma hora depois já haviam chego e a vista era deslumbrante. O Castelo parecia que havia brotado junto às árvores no meio das montanhas, era de tirar o fôlego e Lily viu que não apenas ela, mas Kim, James, Sirius e Remus, todos estavam boquiabertos, com a beleza do local.

- Questa è mia casa. - Saskia falou orgulhosa.

- Nostra. - Enrico falou cutucando a irmã. - Benvenuti

- Uau, é realmente um castelo dos sonhos. - Kim falou observando o castelo em nada lembrava Hogwarts. Ele tinha torres brancas, a entrada vermelha e muitas, muitas arvores.

Um senhor de porte altivo os esperava na porta do castelo, usava vestes vermelho sangue, uma bengala preta e óculos escuros, os cabelos negros penteados para trás fazia Lily se lembrar dos gangsters que já a havia visto em diversos filmes e não podia negar este homem impunha respeito sem ao menos dizer uma palavra, até mesmo os meninos ficaram calados diante da presença dele.

- Vossa Majestade Princesa Saskia Maria e Príncipe Enrico Alessandro estão em casa. - o homenzinho falou abrindo a porta da carruagem.

- Mia piccola principessa! - o homem falou abrindo os braços.

- Papà! Mi sei mancato! - Saskia pulando da carruagem e correndo ara os braços do pai.

- Fale em inglês em consideração aos seus convidados. - falava ainda apertando a filha entre seus braços enquanto Enrico fazia uma careta. - Kayne, bom retorno para casa.

- Obrigado. - Kayne falou em tom respeitoso.

- Papà estes são meus amigos. Esta é minha amiga Lilian e este o James dela. - falou deixando Lily vermelha - Estes são Kim, Sirius e Remus.

- Porque minha menina está sempre cercada por rapazes?

- Eu perguntei a mesma coisa... - Enrico falou pesarosamente.

- É um fardo que tenho de carregar e então onde estão Arturo e Rafaelle que não vieram me receber?

- A minha irmãzinha chegou! - um rapaz alto de cabelos cacheados falou alto correndo em direção ao grupo e pegando Saskia no colo - Como você está? Estão te tratando bem naquele lugar? Te alimentam bem? Tenho de ir lá partir a cara de algum garoto?

- Rafaelle deixe sua irmã respirar. - o Príncipe comentou rindo.

- Você está atrasado. - Saskia resmungou o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Desculpe Cara mia, mas o Ministro me prendeu por algum assunto banal pelo qual não de muita atenção...

- Banal não senhor, a Economia da Lucânia é muito importante e você como futuro Príncipe Real deveria... - um moreno muito parecido com os outros apareceu falando irritado.

- Arturo só faltava você para começar a festa! - Saskia comentou animada ao ver que nada havia mudado no curto período que estava longe de casa, Enrico continuava irritante, Rafaelle continuava lhe tratando como um bebê e Arturo continuava sendo um chato. - Meus amigos estes são Rafaelle e Arturo meus irmãos.

- Saskia bom retorno ao lar. - Arturo falou a abraçando enquanto Rafaelle cumprimentava animado os amigos da irmã.

Enquanto Saskia e Kayne contavam sobre tudo tinha acontecido em Hogwarts, Lily aproveitava para observar o local, cada canto, cada parte daquele lugar merecia ser retratado numa pintura e ela mal sabia por onde começar, e nem ao menos tinham entrado no castelo. Já James fazia o que mais gostava que era observá-la e já até mesmo sabia o que ela estava pensando.

- Este lugar é lindo... - Lily falou encantada.

- Você é ainda mais linda.

- James você não pode me comparar a um lugar desses!

- Por que não, se você é muito mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa? - James perguntou deixando Lily vermelha.

- Ei vocês dois comecem a namorar mais tarde. - Sirius comentou com um sorrisinho.

- Venha Lily vou mostrar as suas dependências e a do Kim, Enrico fica com o James, Remus e Sirius, por favor.

- Vamos conhecer o castelo Lily, o James você está cansada de conhecer. - Kim falou puxando Lily deixando James emburrado.

Mais tarde enquanto seus hóspedes descansavam a beira da piscina, Saskia correu para o quarto do irmão para saber o que estava acontecendo...

- A Nonna está no Castelo? - perguntou entrando sem bater na porta.

- Claro que sim ou acha que ela perderia a chance de te ver e falar como você está ficando velha e que ninguém mais vai querer se casar com você! - Enrico perguntou gargalhando - Ela está planejando um encontro para você com o Duque Bartolomeu.

- Dio Mio! Esta mulher não tem jeito. O Duque não tem o triplo da minha idade? - perguntou exasperada.

- Como se a Nonna se importasse com isso. - Enrico lembrou.

- Rico o que eu faço dessa vez?

- Não foi você que disse que nunca mais daria ouvido para as minhas idéias? - perguntou ofendido.

- Por sua culpa eu fui expulsa da Escola! - Saskia lembrou que tinha sido o irmão que tinha conseguido furar a barreira de Beauxbetons e levar um amigo para lá.

- E o Conde não quis casar com você e até que você se deu bem foi para Hogwarts e lá você tem o Kay.

- Me ajuda logo, per favore!

- Está bem, está bem. Já sabia que você ia pedir minha ajuda e já tenho um plano em mente. Mas vai ter que ter algum garoto envolvido.

- Por que sempre tem garotos nos seus planos?

- Porque você sempre está rodeada deles. Fica muito mais fácil usar alguém que já está babando nos seus pés reais.

- Está bem, mas quem vai poder me ajudar?

- O Duque já conhece o Kayne. - Enrico lembrou.

- O James é da Lily, não posso brincar com ele. - Saskia falou pensativa. - Será que o Kim da conta do recado?

- Eu acho que o bonitão ali deve servir. - Enric o falou apontando pela janela, enquanto Sirius jogava água encima de Remus que lia um livro.

- Ele? Afff logo Sirius Black?

- O outro não tem cara de quem vai colaborar muito, tem que ser alguém desembaraçado.

- Realmente não vejo o Remus me ajudando assim. Mas ainda tem o Kim.

- Eu penso que ninguém vai acreditar que você está namorando um cara como ele.

- Porque não!

- Porque você é egoísta demais para dividir o espelho com ele.

- Muito maldoso da sua parte dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Oras Sas, todo mundo aqui te conhece inclusive seu povo e é óbvio que para sua diversão você escolheria um bonitão.

- Acho que você gostou demais da aparência dele.

- E então quer fazer isso dar certo ou não?

- Vou falar com ele.

- Vá logo, antes que a Nonna encontre você.

Com isso em mente, Saskia resolveu esquecer as atitudes anteriores de Sirius Black e lhe pedir ajuda, não que lhe sobrasse muitas alternativas...

- Vem cá Sirius, preciso conversar com você.

- Comigo? - perguntou surpreso saindo da piscina a garota tinha deixado bem claro que queria manter a distância.

- É rápido prometo te devolver inteiro para os seus amigos.

- Por que estou sentindo que vamos entrar numa confusão? - Remus perguntou para Kayne.

- Porque você tem ótimos instintos Lupin. - Kay falou já pensando o que Saskia aprontaria agora.

Já do outro lado da piscina no maior clima de paz o casal estava sentado nas cadeiras ignorando o resto do mundo.

- E então como foi a visita ao Castelo? - James perguntava enquanto brincava com seus cabelos.

- A Saskia me colocou num quarto incrível ao lado do dela, realmente lindo é maior que nosso quarto em Hogwarts, mas quando ela me levou ao quarto dela eu fiquei maravilhada, vou pedir para pintá-lo... - falou empolgada - E tem tanta coisa interessante para se ver e...

- Ótimo já fui educado, agora vamos. - James falou decidido antes que Lily sacasse seu cavalete, pincéis e tintas e passasse todos os dias na Itália pintando.

- O que? - perguntou sendo retirada de seus devaneios.

- Eu estou querendo ficar sozinho com você a horas e pretendo escapar antes que alguém nos encontre.

- Que idéia está passando pela sua cabeça James Potter.

- Todas que estiverem passando pela sua e um pouco mais.

- A Saskia falou que descendo pela estrada tem uma cidade totalmente bruxa a nosso dispor.

- E?

- E que se estivéssemos com calçados confortáveis depois da cidade tem um lindo e pouco acessível jardim que é onde ela adora descansar.

- Hum, está com calçados confortáveis?

- Estou e você?

- Vamos nessa.

Já no meio das árvores, longe dos ouvidos dos empregados do Castelo...

- E então nada de enrolação o que você quer? - Sirius perguntou assim que ela parou de olhar para trás.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. - Saskia falou se acomodando numa pedra.

- Você precisando da minha ajuda? Não foi você que me pediu para manter a distância?

- Sim e peço humildemente a sua ajuda agora.

- Não vai nem ao menos pedir desculpas? - perguntou com um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- Claro que não você estava errado!

- Você com certeza não está indo pelo caminho certo para conseguir minha ajuda...

- Olhe eu preciso que você se torne meu namorado pelo tempo que estivermos aqui na Lucânia. - Saskia falou resolvendo ir direto ao assunto.

- E porque eu faria uma coisa dessas?

- Além de ter constantemente o prazer da minha companhia vai poder jogar na minha cara eternamente que me ajudou e o pior, para mim, é que em algum momento da sua vidinha vai poder me pedir um favor e eu não vou poder recusar.

- Vendo deste jeito a coisa começa a ficar interessante.

- Ótimo e ai vai aceitar ser meu namorado?

- Primeiro quero saber o motivo.

- Minha Nonna é louca e quer me casar a qualquer custo.

- E um namorado pode impedi-la?

- Na verdade não, mas o futuro noivo pode ficar desgostoso e desistir do casamento. Esse pessoal de sangue azul é orgulhoso.

- Você tem sangue azul. - Sirius observou.

- E estou arrastando meu orgulho na lama para pedir sua ajuda.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse namorando o Kayne. - Sirius falou mudando de assunto. Tinha de aproveitar essa chance para poder ter suas dúvidas respondidas.

- O Kay e eu? - Saskia perguntou rindo - Ora, nós somos grandes amigos. Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos bebê. Às vezes eu penso que tenho quatro irmãos ao invés de três...

- O Kim então?

- Nós acabamos de nos conhecer.

- Mas vocês estavam se beijando.

- E dai? Foi só um beijo, é só um cumprimento.

- Aqui na Inglaterra, beijos são beijos e não devem ser distribuídos com tanta displicência.

- O que? As pessoas não se beijam por aqui?

- As que nãos estão juntas, não. As pessoas se cumprimentam com beijos no ar e apertos de mão.

- Nem um abraço?

- É muita intimidade. - Sirius comentou rindo vendo ela horrorizada.

- Cruzes eu realmente devera ter ido para Holanda!

- Se tivesse ido para Holanda não teríamos nos conhecido.

- E isso seria tão ruim assim?

- Agora você não teria um namorado.

- Então estamos combinados?

- Claro meu amor.

No jantar daquela noite todos estavam reunidos numa grande mesa, repleta de comida, na cabeceira da mesa estava o príncipe com Rafaelle, Arturo, Enrico e Saskia ao seu redor, ao longo da mesa estavam Lily, James, Siris, Remus, Kim, Kayne e na ponta da mesa e se fazendo ouvir estava à princesa viúva que por enquanto e apenas por enquanto observava bem o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Sas me passa a macarronada, por favor? - Kim pediu.

- Claro. - Saskia falou lhe entregando a travessa.

- Você deixa esses meninos lhe dirigirem a palavra assim com tanta intimidade? - a senhora perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- São meus amigos de escola, Nonna. É ridículo que eles tenham de ficar me chamando de Vossa Alteza toda vez que tiverem de me dirigir a palavra.

- Pois deveriam a Lucânia é um...

- Mama, por favor, estamos comendo deixe as crianças em paz. Eles são amigos e não existe títulos entre amigos.

- Obrigada Papa. - Saskia falou sabendo muito bem que sua avó não refrearia sua língua e não estava errada, instantes depois...

- Ora menina nada de ficar comendo só folhas, homens gostam de mulheres com corpo. - a senhora falou empurrando um prato de almôndegas na direção de Saskia - Já viu a torta de morangos que Elsie preparou especialmente para você? Já escolheu a roupas que vai usar na festa de natal? Está dormindo com algum desses garotos?

A última pergunta fez todos se engasgarem em torno da mesa, Enrico deu uma gargalhada e o príncipe suspirou resignado, já pronto para apartar a próxima briga.

- Mama, por favor. - o Príncipe pediu passando a mão na testa.

- Não ouvi ela me dar uma resposta. - falou não se dando por vencida.

- Já vi a torta parece deliciosa, ainda não escolhi minhas vestes e por último e não menos importante não é da sua conta.

- Saskia Maria Lucetti Vanaldi!

- Sim?

- Como ousa falar assim comigo?

- Você me perguntou e eu respondi, carissimos porque não experimentam a torta de morangos é a especialidade da Elsie. - Saskia falou se servindo.

- Não a envergonhe na frente de seus convidados.

- Vergonha será o que iremos sentir quando ela aprontar das suas.

- Pois bem, eu estou namorando o Sirius este lindo ragazzo de olhos azuis, só que como mal nos conhecemos ainda não chegou ao ponto de nos deitarmos juntos.

- É o que? - Rafaelle perguntou já cm a veia da testa latejando.

- Já disse nós não nos deitamos. - Saskia falou sabendo muito bem que Enrico estava chutando Raff por baixo da mesa para impedi-lo de se levantar e fazer um escândalo ou tentar matar Sirius Black.

- Pois eu acho que...

- E então Raff como estão os negócios lucrando muito? - Arturo perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não muito.

- Então não vejo porque continua com isso.

- Se você viver apenas para o dinheiro, para comprar coisas, para ter um monte de gente linda ao seu lado. Rapidamente você se enche de tudo isso Arturo. - Rafaelle falou dando de ombros.

- Se você acha isso porque vive fugindo? - a senhora perguntou se virando para fazer um questionário agora com seu neto mais velho.

- Eu não fujo, eu vivo, eu sou arqueólogo e a senhora sabe muito bem disso.

- Você é o que? Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer que você se casar logo meu neto, você é o futuro príncipe regente da Lucânia!

- E eu já disse que tenho mais o que fazer e que de muito bom grado passo o cargo para o Arturo que já está muito bem casado.

- Como se eu quisesse mais essa dor de cabeça. - Arturo resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Falando em dor de cabeça onde se enfiou sua esposa Arturo que não está aqui jantando conosco?

- Está viajando Nonna.

- De novo? Ela viaja mais que o Rafaelle, o que ela tanto faz pelo mundo? Ela deveria estar ao seu lado a todo tempo e...

- Bem como já terminei vou levar meus convidados para o salão de jogos. - Saskia falou cortando a avó.

- E eu vou com você antes que a Nonna resolva falar sobre a minha vida. - Enrico murmurou se levantando.

- Enrico não pense que vai fugir de mim, temos muito a conversar... - a senhora falou vendo o neto fugir.

Já se sentindo mais seguro fora da sala de jantar...

- Sua Nona é fogo... -Kim comentou.

- Cruzes porque o Papa a chamou? - Saskia perguntou suspirando.

- Quem disse que ele chamou, ela apareceu hoje de manhã parece até que adivinhou que você viria para casa.

- Já sei já está perturbando todo mundo com a festa de Natal.

- Como sempre.

- Enrico, leve os convidados de nossa irmã para o salão de jogos ela já encontra vocês. - Rafaelle pediu os alcançando.

- Pode deixar. - Enrico falou sabendo que não era bom brincar com o irmão quando ele estava irritado.

Rafaelle arrastou Saskia para sua sala particular onde sabia que não seriam interrompidos.

- E então o que está acontecendo que eu não sei? - perguntou.

- Eu não estou namorando o Sirius. - Saskia se apressou em dizer.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Você sabe que a Nonna quer me arranjar um pretendente, mas se eu já estiver com alguém ela não vai poder jogar ninguém para cima de mim.

- E este Sirius Black sabe que este namoro não é real?

- Claro que sabe, combinei tudo com ele hoje de tarde.

- Bom. - falou já mais relaxado - Então sua amiga Ruiva já está comprometida...

- Tire seus olhos de cima dela Raff. - Saskia avisou com o dedo em riste.

- É realmente uma pena. - falou com pesar.

- Como se eu fosse deixar uma amiga minha se envolver com um de vocês! - Saskia falou sabendo muito bem que seus irmãos não queriam nada sério com ninguém.

- Está falando assim do irmão que te ama tanto? - Rafaelle perguntou a abraçando e lhe estalando um beijo na testa.

- Exatamente por amar você que não posso lhes apresentar a Lily, ou você vai conhecer a fúria de James Potter, acho que a palavra castração seria bem suave para o que ele iria querer fazer com você.

- Ta certo já entendi, me manter longe da Ruiva. - falou colocando as mãos para o alto.

- Bom garoto. - Saskia falou dando tapinhas em sua cabeça.

Antes mesmo que soubesse como e porque Sirius já estava sendo requisitado para fazer seu papel de namorado e se dependesse dele o cumpriria com louvor e como manda o figurino, só não sabia se a outra parte do casal estaria de acordo.

- Sirius venha cá... - Saskia o chamou sorridente e passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou cheio de suspeitas.

- Não olhe, minha Nonna está com um pretendente bem agora.

- Aonde?

- Terceira janela a partir da direita no segundo andar, mas não olha...

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Tentar mostrar para este Duque que não estou disponível.

- E como devemos fazer isso?

- Não sei, você tem alguma idéia?

- Algumas... - falou a puxando para si.

Saskia engoliu em seco, nem ao menos conseguia se mover. Quando os lábios de Sirius encontraram os seus um choque pareceu lhe atravessar todo o corpo e quando suas línguas se tocaram seus joelhos resolveram parar de funcionar. Alguns segundos que lhes pareceram horas, quando por fim se separaram ao ouvir um estardalhaço da janela onde estava sua Nonna.

Ficaram atônitos, um olhando para o outro, antes que Sirius voltasse a respirara arregalando os olhos, com as mãos trêmulas, Saskia ofegava perplexa. Cada um de seus músculos parecia vibrar.

- Hum então é isso que chamam de química... - Sirius murmurou - É acho que temos isso de sobra.

- Acho melhor eu dar uma volta. - Saskia disse por fim ao recobrar a habilidade da fala.

- Claro eu vou ver se o Remus e o Kayne querem jogar quadribol.

- Certo...

Enquanto isso Kim aproveitava que estava sozinho e resolveu explorar aquela pequena floresta para buscar inspiração, aquele lugar novo e colorido fazia brotar diversas idéias de roupas e ainda por cima estar num castelo onde era servido como um príncipe era um verdadeiro sonho não tinha do que reclamar. Mas de repente uma voz invadiu seu sonho, uma voz real demais para sua paz de espírito.

- Wang? Kim Wang é você mesmo?

Kim levou um susto ao ouvir aquela voz sensual, se virou lentamente e deu de cara com um lindo coreano que conhecia de outros tempos...

- Park Joon Kyul? - falou nervosamente - Está perdido por aqui?

- Fui chamado para fazer uma seção de fotos aqui, eu que fico surpreso, não deveria estar trancafiado na escola nesta época do ano? - o rapaz perguntou rodeando Kim.

- Se chama férias natalinas. - Kim falou procurando alguém.

- E resolveu passar suas férias na Lucânia, juraria que você iria preferir um lugar mais badalado junto com a sua mãe.

- Fui convidado pela Princesa Saskia. - falou empinando o nariz.

- Ah então está a convite da realeza... Foi um custo para liberarem o pessoal da revista.

- É mesmo! Bem é melhor eu ir que devem estar me procurando. - falava olhando para todos os lados.

- Ainda fugindo de mim Kim Wang? - Joon Kyul perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Kim fazendo este dar um passo atrás.

- Não me lembro de ter fugido de você em nenhum momento.

- Não? Eu me lembro de vários quer que eu te lembre?

- KIM? - Saskia gritava entre as árvores - Onde você se enfiou?

- Como eu disse estão me procurando.

- Salvo pelo gongo... - Joon Kyul falou se afastando com um sorriso malvado no rosto - Mas eu ainda te vejo antes de ir embora.

- Quem sabe... - Kim falou sem olhar para ele e foi na direção da voz que lhe chamava.

Saskia já estava pensando que teria de mandar alguém atrás de Kim quando ele apareceu saindo do bosque que cercava o lago.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada demais.

- Você está pálido.

- Apenas vi um velho conhecido.

- Ah Papa me falou que estão fazendo umas fotos de moda perto do lago, você conhece os modelos? - Saskia perguntou vendo que aos poucos ele recobrava a cor.

- Infelizmente. - Kim falou num suspiro - Vamos, vamos voltar antes que os outros comecem a nos procurar também.

- E quem viria? Kayne está com o pai, a Lily e o James escaparam, o Remus, o Sirius e o meus irmãos foram jogar quadribol. Só fiquei preocupada porque o Tony seu empregado pessoal me disse que você queria conhecer o bosque.

- Pois é lá pode ser muito perigoso... - Kim comentou olhando para trás.

- Bem não tem nenhum animal perigoso, mas é fácil para quem não conhece se perder.

Bem mais tarde...

- Posso preparar seu leito, Alteza?

- Depois Magnólia. E então Lily, já sabe o que vai vestir para o jantar, Rafaelle me disse que mais tarde pode nos levar a alguns lugares na cidade.

- Sua avó me deu de presente um vestido, é lindo, mas é tão cinza... - Lily falou olhando amuada para o vestido que a princesa viúva havia lhe presenteado.

- Ora não precisa usar isso. - Saskia comentou rindo jogando o vestido longe - Eu sei que você gosta de cor caríssima, qualquer um com dois olhos pode ver isso, sem contar que você é uma artista. Não pode usar uma coisa horrorosa dessas.

- Mas foi um presente da sua avó.

- Nonna tem a idéia estúpida que ninguém no castelo pode ficar mais bonita do que a princesa e você é linda, mas eu nunca lhe faria usar um saco de batatas desses, por favor.

- Então o que eu faço? Será que os meus vestidos são adequados a um jantar com a realeza e depois uma volta noturna pela Itália?

- Porque não da um passeio no meu quarto de vestir? Acho que podemos encontrar alguma coisa apropriada. - Saskia falou decidida se levantando da cama.

Mal entraram no quarto levaram um susto quando viram algumas peças de roupa voando e um riso de satisfação ecoando pelo lugar.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! - Kim estava tão feliz quanto um porquinho se escarafunchando na lama. Estava com várias roupas perdidas entre si. - Sas você tem peças preciosas! Que seda, que corte, que roupas...

- Obrigada, mas devo admitir que alguém que escolhe a maior parte das roupas. Eu prefiro perder tempo com sapatos. - Saskia falou abrindo outra porta que mais parecia uma loja cheia de sapatos novos e lindos.

- Acho que nunca mais vou sair daqui. - Kim falou co os olhos brilhando- E olha que eu prefiro desenhar roupa masculina!

- Você tem que ir aos quartos de vestir dos meus irmãos então.

- Ah ta e nunca mais Kim sai do Castelo. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Vamos temos muito que fazer, venha nos ajudar Kim, precisamos encontrar algo lindo para a Lily.

- Com muito prazer! - Kim falou satisfeito.

Meia hora depois...

- Achei algo que é a sua cara! - Kim falou com triunfo saindo com um vestido do meio de uma montanha de roupas.

- Nossa esse caftan é lindo... - Lily falou admirando a delicadeza do tecido rosa.

- Gostou? Pode ficar nunca usei. Foi presente de um príncipe árabe. - Saskia falou se voltando novamente para as araras de roupa que se moviam sozinhas.

- Não posso aceitar isso. - Lily comentou sem conseguir tirar os olhos do vestido.

- Deixa de ser tola nunca usei, não gosto dessa cor e pode apostar o príncipe não iria se importar nem um pouco ao ver uma mulher tão linda usar uma criação dele.

- Criação?

- Pensou que fosse presente de um namorado? - Saskia perguntou rindo - Ah não, Hakin não tem a sucessão do trono e é um invejado estilista árabe, a mulher dele também é belíssima. Ele me deu uma série de roupas quando fui ao último desfile dele, mas o rosa não fica bem em mim. - falou dando de ombros. - Como disse pode ficar.

- Tem certeza?

- Pega logo isso criatura. - Kim falou acabando com a discussão.

Mais tarde James não permitia que Lily saia de seu lado, ela estava linda em um vestido que parecia flutuar a sua volta e obviamente não era apenas ele que se sentia atraído por ela, os olhos dos homens pareciam ter sido atraídos feito um ímã, para cima de Lily e Saskia, mas ninguém se atreveria a perturbar a princesa Saskia e James estava mais do que disposto a proteger a sua princesa. Com esse pensamento em mente arrastou Lily para o fundo da boate e lá encontraram uma série de mesas divididas por biombos que davam privacidade aos casais.

Enrico aproveitava para mostrar as melhores bebidas para os novos amigos, Kim ficou felicíssimo ao constatar que era o mais bem vestido do lugar, e um grupo de garotas já se aproximava falando italiano rapidamente e cumprimentando Enrico que já conheciam de outras festas, mas antes que pudessem se empolgar um italiano arrogante foi abrindo caminho entre elas, até chegar a Saskia ignorando os outros.

- Luciano! Há quanto tempo. - falou sem ânimo.

- Está cada vez mais bela a cada vez que te vejo. - falou beijando em italiano delicadamente os dedos dela.

- Por favor, fale em inglês, pois tenho amigos me acompanhando. - Saskia falou tentando libertar seus dedos.

- Eu também sou um amigo. - falou com arrogância.

- E também é metido e arrogante, mas eles não precisam saber disso, não é mesmo? Desculpem-me, este é o Conde Luciano di Arcângelo, um velho conhecido da família.

- Nem tão velho assim. - falou fixando os olhos nas pernas de Saskia que ficavam a mostra.

- Estes são Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kim Wang e o Kayne você já conhece. - Saskia apontava para os amigos que se encaminhavam para as garotas que Luciano havia espantado, mas antes que pudesse escapar Saskia agarrou Sirius pelo braço.

- Então você que irá me entreter esta noite, Sas?

- O dia que isso acontecer meu caro, o mundo vai estar acabando, mas tenho certeza que o Rafaelle vai ter algum assunto que possa diverti-lo. - falou apontando para o irmão que flertava com a garçonete.

- Ah então ele voltou! Preciso falar com ele. Nos vemos mais tarde princesa.

- Espero que não.

- Qual o problema?

- Além de ele ser um chato, arrogante, convencido? Ele é amigo do Raff.

- E?

- E eu vou precisar muito da sua ajuda esta noite. - Saskia falou o agarrando pelo braço.

- Pensei que você já tivesse se livrado do Duque.

- O Conde Di Arcângelo é dez mil vezes pior. Não me perca de vista nem por um segundo, por mais difícil que isso seja.

- A maioria das garotas costumam gostar de me ter por perto. - Sirius comentou cheio de si.

- Se caírem a seus pés como se comenta por Hogwarts, deve tropeçar com elas a todo o momento. - Saskia comentou rindo bebericando seu drinque cor de rosa.

- As pessoas gostam de exagerar. - falou dando de ombros.

- Sua fama lhe precede Sirius Black.

- E é por causa dela que você está comigo neste momento. - ele lembrou.

- Estamos namorando por um bem maior.

- Sua liberdade.

- E contra um futuro enfadonho com um lorde empolado, eu aprecio a sua ajuda.

- Pois eu quero muito mais que a sua apreciação. - Sirius falou em seu ouvido.

- Então acho que vou ficar te devendo. - Saskia falou chegando para trás.

- Por quanto tempo acha que vão acreditar nesta mentira senão trocamos nem ao menos um beijo?

- Não é uma mentira e a Nonna já vis nos viu juntos.

- É mais eu continuo sendo seu namorado.

- E dai?

- E dai que eu não vejo motivos para não beijar minha namorada.

- O que vo..

O protesto foi abafado, quando Sirius puxou-a para si. Ela nem ao menos tentou resistir, pois lá no fundo ela queria que aquilo acontecesse de novo, era a primeira vez que um beijo mexia tanto com ela. Só não esperava sentir novamente o que sentiu quando os lábios dele pousaram-nos dela, tudo foi esquecido. O beijo acendeu um fogo tão intenso, que Saskia sentiu os músculos perderem a força. Suas mãos pousaram no peito forte, e ela se deleitou ao sentir o calor do corpo dele sobre seus dedos.

Ele a abraçou com mais força, tornando o beijo mais intenso o exigente. Saskia abandonou-se ao prazer, pensando que era a primeira vez na vida que se sentia assim nos braços de alguém.

- Acho melhor vocês dois não exagerarem... - Enrico murmurou quebrando o momento.

- Rico...

- O Raff pode saber que isso é uma encenação, mas ver vocês se beijando desse jeito é querer testar a paciência dele.

- Acho melhor eu ir dançar...

- Também acho. - Enrico falou levando Saskia e deixando Sirius para trás.

- Nossa, o que foi aquilo? - Remus perguntou indo atrás de Sirius.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Vocês dois, aquele beijo, vocês dois perdidos num mundinho próprio enquanto todo mundo aqui dentro falava de vocês.

- Você está vendo coisas demais Remus.

- E eu acho que você está vendo de menos.

- Cadê o Pontas?

- O James está perdido no próprio mundo com a Lily.

- Ah então você está se sentindo sozinho é isso? - perguntou rindo dando tapinhas nas costas o amigo.

- Na verdade estava tendo uma conversa muito interessante com o Arturo e o Enrico até que o Rafaelle apareceu parecendo que ia matar um e vimos que você e a Saskia estava se pegando.

- Acho melhor chamar ver o que os dois estão fazendo...

Dois dias depois nem tudo eram rosas no Principado Bruxo...

- Está ouvindo bem , não sei como a Princesa Viúva teve esta idéia, mas você vai recusar. - um homem alto, forte e negro falava irritado.

- Mas...

- Você entendeu, não entendeu Kayne? Apenas recuse, não fique choramingando feito a sua mãe. - finalizou indo embora e deixando Kayne sozinho.

Enquanto isso ali próximo Lily, Kim e Saskia discutiam o que iriam vestir na festa de natal, quando ouviram algo sendo quebrado contra a parede, depois vieram mais sons de objetos se espatifando. Saskia correu e entrou rapidamente na sala com Kim e Lily atrás de si.

- Kayne! - Kim o chamou surpreso vendo o amigo jogar um livro longe.

- Me deixem sozinho!

- Kayne o que houve? - Lily perguntou assustada.

- SAIAM AGORA!

- Kayne Richmond! Olhe para mim! Olhe para mim agora. - Saskia falou balançando ele.

- Saskia...

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele foi ele...

- E não é sempre ele? - perguntou o abraçando - Você não vai deixar ele estragar seu Natal, está me ouvindo?

- Eu o odeio tanto Sas... Odeio tanto. - falava com a voz trêmula,

- O que está acontecendo? - Kim perguntou assustado.

- Aquele velho hipócrita, o que ele fez agora?

- Sua avó me chamou para cantar na festa de Natal...

- Mas isso é maravilhoso! - Lily falou não entendendo.

- Ele falou que eu não posso...

- O que você disse?

- Eu tentei falar, mas ele não deixou, me mandou parar de choramingar como a minha mãe... - falou com a voz cheia de ódio. - Quem ele é para falar da minha mãe?

- Desde que chegamos aqui nunca vi ninguém falar dela, onde está a sua mãe Kayne? - Lily perguntou se aproximando junto com Kim vendo que o amigo estava mais controlado.

- A minha mãe idolatrava meu pai, beijava o chão que ele pisava, fazia qualquer coisa por ele. Mas ele não fazia nada por ela, minha mãe não passava de uma obrigação para ele. E ela o amava tanto que não aguentou a indiferença dele.

- Ela foi embora? - Lily perguntou baixinho.

- Ela se suicidou...

- Kayne você não prec...

- Ela... Ela não pensou que tinha um filho, uma mãe e amigos. Ela apenas se entregou para dor e quis que o Richmond sentisse a falta dela da forma mais cruel. Mas esse homem é tão detestável, tão abominável... Ele nem ao menos se abalou, me despachou para ficar com a minha avó e continuou a vida dele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Porque seu pai não o manda embora? - Kim perguntou para Saskia com raiva

- Porque ele pode ser o pior dos maridos e um pai deplorável, mas ele é o melhor no trabalho que ele faz. - Saskia falou com pesar.

- Mas se ele não amava a sua mãe porque se casou com ela? - Lily perguntou.

- Foi um casamento arranjado entre puro sangue. Tudo não passou de um arranjo que seria lucrativo para ele, mas para o azar da minha mãe ela se apaixonou por aquele crápula, mas se eu estivesse com ela quando...

- Kayne, você não pode se culpar pelo que aconteceu... - Lily falou vendo ele ficar sombrio novamente.

- Mas se eu estivesse com ela.

- Kayne você não podia passar cada segundo do seu dia ao lado da sua mãe, você não tem culpa de nada. - Kim falou o defendendo.

- Não tem como vocês entenderem o que é isso.

- Você nem imagina como eu posso entender... - Lily falou o abraçando - Eu entendo você melhor do que ninguém e Kayne não há nada que você podia ter feito.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", você é maravilhoso Kayne, pode ter raiva da sua mãe por ter te abandonado, do seu pai por não dar o amor que ela merecia, mas não pode ter raiva de si mesmo. - Kim falou com sinceridade.

- Viu não sou só eu que acho que você é maravilhoso Kayne. - Saskia comentou rindo com lágrimas nos olhos. - Agora você vai esquecer o idiota do sue pai e vai ensaiar a música mais linda que souber para cantar na festa de Natal, entendido?

- Saskia...

- Não aceito desculpas Kayne Richmond, o que não lhe falta aqui são amigos para te apoiar e te aplaudir de pé.

Mais tarde abrindo a festa de Natal no Palácio dos Vanaldi, Kayne cantou com todo coração e emocionou todos os convidados do Príncipe que sorria satisfeito, ao ver que aquela criança que ele tinha visto crescer finalmente ia contra a vontade do pai e fazia aquilo que mais amava. O senhor Richmond para demonstrar seu desagrado foi embora antes mesmo que o filho terminasse a primeira canção, mas Kayne nem ao menos lhe deu atenção, se prendia apenas a seus amigos que estavam ao seu lado lhe aplaudindo.

Saskia em seu lindo vestido branco e tiara na cabeça aplaudia e chorava ao mesmo tempo, Lily e James ouviam encantados, Remus e Sirius estavam surpresos nunca poderiam imaginar que o cara mais mal encarado de Hogwarts tivesse uma voz daquelas. Após a apresentação, todos se aglomeravam a volta de Kayne e Kim acabou se perdendo de seus amigos.

- Está muito elegante Wang. - falou examinando Kim de cima a baixo.

- Han Kyul... O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou surpreso.

- Como você me falou que está a convite da princesa imaginei que viria a festa de natal e dei um jeitinho de ser convidado. - falou dando de ombros.

- Bem posso imaginar como.

- E a Kurokawa ainda te perseguindo?

- Porque me pergunta algo que você já sabe? - falou se lembrando da ocasião em que Kurokawa tinha perseguido e ameaçado Kan Kyul.

- Sabe eu entendo um pouco o que ela sente. - falou com aquele brilho nos olhos que Kim conhecia bem e se sentiu acuado.

- Seu amigo Kim? - uma voz conhecida se intrometeu lhe salvando.

- Saskia, este é Han Kyul um velho... conhecido.

- Entendo. Você que está fazendo a revista que o papa liberou, não?

- Foi muita gentileza de Vossa alteza autorizar a sessão de fotos.

- Espero que como retribuição você não esteja perturbando meus convidados.

- Não se preocupe alteza, como o Kim falou somos velhos conhecidos.

- Você quer que ele vá embora Kim? - Saskia perguntou ignorando o rapaz.

- Não, não precisa.

- Certo, mas estarei de olho em vocês.

- Isso vai ser divertido... - Han Kyul falou no ouvido de Kim que ficou vermelho.

- Venha comigo. - falou apressado lhe puxando pela mão ara fora do castelo para a varanda iluminada. - O que você quer?

- O que eu sempre quero de você, Wang? - falou puxando para as sobras e lhe beijando na boca, Kim gemeu quando sentiu aqueles lábios macios contra os seus.

- Han Kyul...

- Shhh Porque acha que eu vim a essa festa? - perguntou lhe mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

- Me perturbar?

- Eu sei que apenas minha existência lhe perturba. - comentou rindo lhe beijando novamente e roubando o fôlego de Kim.

Mais tarde Saskia tinha conseguido cumprir todas suas tarefas como princesa e estava física e mentalmente exausta, esperava que seus amigos tivessem se divertido, já que não havia sobrado tempo para ficar com eles, só sabia onde James e Lily estavam, tirando isso, apenas tinha visto Kayne encima do palco, Remus e Sirius rindo de alguma coisa que Enrico dizia e Kim naquela situação estranha com o velho conhecido. Se lembrando disso, se obrigou a levantar da cama e foi ao quarto de Kim descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Posso entrar? - Saskia perguntou após bater na porta.

- Sempre. - Kim falou com um sorriso casado.

- O que foi aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo?

- Han Kyul, foi isso que aconteceu. - Kim esclareceu.

- Você me disse que não tinha problema dele ficar... - Saskia lembrou.

- O problema é que eu não consigo resistir a ele. Eu sei que ele é safado, galinha, que tem um monte de namorados, mas eu nunca resisto quando estou perto dele. - Kim resmungou afundando no sofá.

- Falando desse jeito parece até que ele é um clone seu, o que faz parecer que você está apaixonado por si mesmo. Muito estranho... - comentou franzindo a testa.

- Ah esquece isso e cadê a Lily? Não a vi a festa toda.

- Hum, acho que o James foi dar o presente de Natal dela... - Saskia comentou rindo.

James com a ajuda de Saskia e Rafaelle tinha passado a tarde preparando uma surpresa para Lily, depois de Kayne ter cantado e embevecido todos no salão, James aproveitou a distração de todo mundo e seqüestrou Lily para fora do castelo, no meio do bosque perto do lago, tinha preparado uma mesa com sua própria ceia, tocava uma música suave, milhares de fadas iluminavam o ambiente deixando Lily emocionada.

Ele nunca tinha feito algo do gênero para ninguém em toda sua vida, mas toda vez que o assunto era Lílian Evans, sempre queria arranjar um jeito de surpreendê-la e fazer com ela o amasse mais um pouquinho, quem sabe assim ela sentisse a metade do que ele sentia.

- Esse lugar é realmente mágico... - Lily falou se deixando envolver pelos braços de James.

James se inclinou para beijá-la, os braços fortes envolvendo-a junto a seu corpo. E a única coisa que Lily teve forças para fazer foi fechar os olhos, entregou se as sensações maravilhosas que James sempre despertava nela, mas ali o contato parecia se possível ainda mais quentes.

Seus corpos se moviam com sensualidade. James tinha jurado para si mesmo que iria com calma, que não forçaria a barra para cima de Lily até ela dizer que estava pronta, mas era tão difícil, principalmente com ela assim em seus braços, passando a mão por seu corpo, era praticamente um sacrifício.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou sentindo ele se distanciar.

- Acho que é melhor eu parar um pouquinho...

- Mas eu não quero. - Lily protestou e James gemeu.

- Assim você está dificultando as coisas para mim...

- Você tem dificultado as coisas pra mim desde coloquei meus olhos em cima de você novamente, acho justo você também sentir isso um pouquinho. - Lily comentou rindo o puxando novamente para os seus braços.

- Sabe nunca mais vou deixar você escapar de mim. - falou a abraçando com firmeza.

- A única coisa que eu sei James Potter é que meu lugar é bem aqui entre os seus braços.

Eu queria postar este capítulo como presente de Natal para vocês, mas eu tive que fazer tantas coisas que não consegui. Sem contar que me bateu um desânimo e eu não tinha mais idéias para escrever e sinceramente nem sei se este capítulo está muito bom, mas não podia deixar mais vocês na espera. No próximo capítulo vai ter muito mais James e Lily e Margareth vai estar de volta, então preparem-se!

Ah e, por favor, me desculpem pelos erros de português, mas são 00:35, acabei de escrever agora e vou dar uma corrigida nos pores erros, mas estou sem paciência e nunca vou corrigir 42 páginas de fic, foi mal...

**- Juli McArthy Black:** Sim chegamos na Lucânia, onde o amor estava no ar rsrs, pelo menos para alguns personagens, mas no próximo capítulo já voltaremos para Hogwarts onde muitas cosas vão acontecer, inclusive uma grande briga entre nosso casal favorito, espere e aguarde para querer esganar James Potter rsrs, porque sim você vai querer isso e Sirius Black vai estar a toda!

**- Ninha Souma:** A Lily ainda tem muita história para contar, uma hora agente chega lá, ainda não estamos nem na metade da fic! E algumas das suas perguntas foram respondidas nessa fic, notou!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Agora você está muito ocupada nem sei se já voltou de viagem, seu presente de Natal está aqui em casa, me avisa quando você voltar para eu coloca-o no Correio. Pode deixar que a partir do próximo capítulo Lily e James voltam a ser o centro da história, mas como ta tudo muito lindo na vida deles neste momento, ta na hora de colocar uma confusão não é mesmo! E é claro que nossa loira odiosa favorita vai adorar a briga dos pombinhos e vai colocar mais lenha na fogueira aguarde e confira, mas apesar do foco não ter sido no casal, acho que você gostou deste capítulo, pelo menos se gosta do Siwon...

**- Luu Evans:** Espero que tenha gostado das férias de Inverno, mas o frio vai acabar e as coisas vão esquentar na fic!

**- Maga do 4:** Combinado te empresto o James a partir do próximo capítulo combinado, apesar de que eu acho que você vai querer esganar ele, mas tudo bem, ele aguenta rsrs.

Muito obrigada a Juli McArthy Black que adicionou esta fic a suas favoritas!

** Um 2011 Maravilhoso para todas vocês!**

** Vampira Black**


	16. Decepção

**Capítulo 15: Decepção**

Um dia antes de voltarem a Hogwarts todos aproveitaram seu último dia de liberdade, Lily e James saíram juntos para enfim conhecer a cidade da Lucânia e comprar muitas lembranças e presentes para seus pais, Kayne mostrava para Remus com orgulho todas as antiguidades do país e é claro seus lugares históricos. Kim acabou não resistindo à tentação e concordou em se encontrar com Park Joon Kyul.

- Não acredito todo mundo está passeando pela cidade e eu aqui apreciando um jardim... - Sirius resmungou.

- Você aceitou participar da mentira. - Saskia lembrou despreocupada.

- Em nenhum momento disse que não iria reclamar.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso. - Saskia falou o puxando em sua direção - Se sua boca estiver ocupada você não vai ter tempo para reclamar.

Sirius sentiu novamente aquela sensação incrível como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por dentro dele.

- Sua avó está aonde? - ele perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Que eu saiba em lugar nenhum. - falou com simplicidade.

- Então por que me beijou?

- Preciso de um motivo? Que eu saiba você é meu namorado.

- De mentira. - Sirius lembrou.

- Mas ainda assim meu namorado. - falou com um sorriso malicioso, Sirius não resistiu e a puxou novamente para os seus braços.

Sirius praticamente arrastou Saskia para baixo de uma árvore frondosa, sem nem ao menos desgrudar os lábios dos dela. Ela passeava os dedos por seus cabelos sedosos e gemia entre seus lábios, ele pensou que iria enlouquecer e inconscientemente a apertava mais em seus braços, vagando suas mãos por todo o corpo sinuoso. Estavam tão envolvidos que nem ao menos se deram conta que eram observados por vários ângulos.

- Isso é mesmo uma farsa, não Enrico? - Raffaele perguntou virando o rosto para não ver a cena.

- Claro meu caro. A Sas sabe o que faz, algum espião da Nonna deve estar por perto. - Enrico falou colocando panos quentes.

- Bom... Pelo menos ele sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Ele é de confiança, não se preocupe tanto. - Enrico falou dando tapinha nas costas do irmão, mas ele também estava ficando preocupado com aquele namoro fictício.

- Este garoto parece ter muito confiança em si. - Arturo falou observando Sirius que olhava dentro dos olhos de Saskia.

- E eles sempre não tem? - Rafaelle perguntou rindo - Só espero que ele se lembre que é tudo uma mentira quando a Saskia terminar tudo e quebrar o coração do rapaz.

- Você acha que ela vai fazer isso? - Enrico perguntou aborrecido tinha gostado do rapaz.

- Não tenho dúvidas, os rapazes sempre se apaixonam por ela, felizmente nossa irmã não é uma romântica. - Rafaelle falou feliz. - Não irá se prender nunca.

- Como uma certa pessoa que agente conhece. - Arturo resmungou revirando os olhos - Na verdade vocês dois são parecidos demais, ela é sua versão feminina, Raff.

- Se pensou que isso me ofenderia esta muito enganando meu fratello, amo muito minha irmã e me orgulho que se pareça comigo, na verdade fico aliviado dela não ser uma chata resmungona ou pior que aceitasse as idéias de nossa Nona e se deixasse envolver por um desses reais empolados que vivem a cercando.

- Está se referindo a mim? - Arturo perguntou ofendido.

- Claro que não fratello apenas, agradeço por nossa irmã não ser como essas moças desmioladas que nos rodeiam. - Raffaelle se redimiu sabendo que tinha falado demais.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do castelo uma Nonna muito preocupada com o futuro de sua neta que parecia estar envolvida demais com o jovenzinho de olhos azuis tecia planos para acabar com esse namorico e mais importante, firmar mais uma união nobre que traria mais poder para Lucânia. Sabia que a principio sua neta não iria gostar, mas iria lhe agradecer no futuro, assim como Arturo um dia também iria lhe agradecer... Já estava na hora de mexer alguns pauzinhos e entrar em contato com pessoas que realmente importavam.

Mais tarde Enrico observava Sirius jogar quadribol com Remus, James e seus irmãos. Ele poderia jurar que Sirius não estava precisando da vassoura para voar, sem contar que não estava ligando a mínima por estar perdendo, mas o mais preocupante de tudo era que ele começava a ostentar o mesmo sorriso idiota de James. E sua irmã parecia não ligar a mínima para isso, como sempre Saskia só enxergava aquilo que lhe interessava e infelizmente parecia que Sirius Black lhe interessava e muito no momento, estava na hora de intrometer naquele faz de conta.

Já por fora de todo esse drama Real...

- Como foi o encontro com Han Kyul? - Lily perguntou vendo Kim suspirando dramaticamente sobre o divã de seu quarto.

- Um fracasso. - Kim falou depressivamente.

- Mais você voltou todo sorridente, com brilho nos olhos e o caramba a quatro. - Lily lembrou do amigo vindo todo sorridente em sua direção lhe arrancando de James e falando que precisava conversar.

- Este é o problema ele continua maravilhoso como sempre. Como vou fazer para me livrar dele desse jeito?

- Tem certeza que você quer se livrar dele? - Kayne perguntou bocejando.

- O Han Kyul é um ímã de problemas. Posso te garantir se ele não arrumou nenhum escândalo por aqui é porque o pessoal da revista estava de olho nele, sem contar aquelas fãs horrorosas que o persegue.

- Igual certa pessoa que eu conheço, que tem sua perseguidora particular. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Ah a Kurokawa não conta. - Kim falou com um gesto de indiferença.

- Sabia que ela pediu permissão para entrar na Lucânia? - Kayne perguntou.

- O que?

- Pois é a sorte foi que eu expliquei a situação para a Sas e a entrada dela no principado não foi permitida.

- Senhor amado eu sei que eu sou maravilhoso, mas qual o problema dessa criatura? Eu dei um beijo nela quando tínhamos nove anos de idade e foi na bochecha!

- A modéstia passou longe... - Lily resmungou.

- Oras querida eu não preciso ser modesto, tenho adjetivos demais a meu favor e sei reconhecê-los. - Kayne e Lily não resistiram e caíram na gargalhada.

Já à noite Sirius estava dando à volta no castelo à procura de Saskia quando deu de cara com Enrico que parecia estar preocupado com alguma coisa. Mesmo com os poucos dias que estavam ali, tinha gostado muito de Enrico, na verdade havia gostado da família Real inteira, até mesmo da Nona maluca que eles eram um verdadeiro contraste com a família Black.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Sirius.

- Tem que ser agora? Eu marquei uma coisa com... - Sirius não conseguiu terminar de falar.

- Deixe-me te dar um conselho caríssimo, não se apaixone pela minha irmã. - Enrico falou com seriedade.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou rindo nunca haviam lhe falado isso na vida.

- Saskia é maravilhosa, é minha irmã e me orgulho muitíssimo dela, mas ela não se prende, não se amarra e antes mesmo que você se dê conta ela vai estar escorrendo pelos seus dedos.

- Acho que você está conversando com a pessoa errada Enrico, se você conversar com os meus amigos notaria que devia estar conversando é com sua irmã. - Sirius falou inflando o peito.

- Há non eu conheço minha irmã e só conversei com você, porque gostei de você e parece que nunca teve o coração partido.

- Não se preocupe meu coração está a salvo. Ah muito tempo eu guardei ele, não tem perigo.

- Espero que você esteja certo. - Enrico falou obviamente duvidando das palavras de Sirius.

Ainda insatisfeito principalmente depois de ver a despreocupação de Sirius, Enrico resolver falar diretamente com a fonte dos problemas e sabia muito bem quem Sirius estava indo encontrar. Só precisava chegar a Saskia antes dele. Indo por aquele caminho Sirius só poderia estar indo para o Labirinto das Rosas, o jardim favorito de sua mãe quando era viva e só havia outro caminho para chegar lá.

- Você! - falou afobado.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntou assustada afinal não era toda noite que alguém pulava no meio de seu caminho.

- Você sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Este não deveria ser um namoro de mentirinha? Apenas uma forma de enganar a Nona? - Enrico falou com vontade de puxar suas orelhas.

- E por que eu não posso me divertir, enquanto faço isso? - perguntou desafiadora.

- Porque suas diversões sempre acabam magoando alguém, todos os garotos que se apaixonaram por você acabaram numa pior.

- Eu não pedi para ninguém se apaixonar por mim ou pela minha coroa. - falou cruzando os braços na defensiva.

- Deixa de ser tão egoísta e pare de ficar aos beijos com o ragazzo, não de esperanças quando você sabe que isso não vai dar em nada.

- Eu não vou deixar de me divertir e de viver a minha vida só porque corro o risco de que alguém se apaixone por mim. É até mesmo ridículo isso Enrico ou por acaso você avisa a suas amiguinhas que aquele encontro não vai dar em nada? - perguntou cinicamente.

- Pensei que este ragazzo fosse seu amigo.

- Ele é amigo do James que é o namorado da Lily, este é o motivo da vinda dele para Lucânia.

- Quer dizer que o James, o Remus e o Sirius nada significam para você?

- Enrico faz pouco tempo que cheguei a Inglaterra e as pessoas a quem eu sou mais próxima são o Kayne, a Lily e o Kim. E se eles ficam felizes em ter o Remus, o James e o Sirius por perto eu não me incomodo em convidá-los.

- E os garotos sabem disso?

- Eu mal conversei com eles, nenhum deles pode dizer que sou uma amiga de infância.

- Nem mesmo o Sirius?

- O Sirius está apenas me ajudando.

- Como um dos tantos criados que agente tem.

- Posso saber por que você está tão incomodado com isso? - perguntou perdendo a paciência.

- Porque eu estou cansado de ver você pisar nos corações dos outros! Sabe quantos amigos meus você já arrasou?

- Ah então é isso ficou amiguinho do Sirius!

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu com o Leo?

- Eu nem ao menos cheguei perto do Leonard Dupree e você sabe muito bem disso, não tenho culpa se você ou qualquer outra pessoa tenha dado falsas esperanças para ele.

- É por ser tão cínica que você não tem amigos.

- Claro que eu tenho amigo, eu tenho o Kayne!

- O Kayne não conta, ele é praticamente da família. Você deixou suas amigas da escola sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás.

- Elas não eram amigas, só queriam estar perto de alguém da realeza.

- Você não sabe! E se houvesse ao menos uma que valesse a pena

- Provavelmente nossa Nona afastaria essa pessoa dizendo que ela não era digna de mim. Na verdade se eu soubesse que ela estaria aqui não teria nem ao menos chamado o Kim, a Lily e os meninos para virem para cá.

- Ela não ousaria afastá-los, não quando o Kayne também é amigo deles.

- É mesmo? E onde estão seus grandes amigos da escola agora? As únicas pessoas que te rodeiam são aquelas que têm acesso ao castelo. Onde está o Leo Dupree, o Miguel DiMalta ou...

- Os meus amigos têm vida própria e sabem que eu tenho uma vida atarefada, nós sempre nos falamos por carta.

- Claro até que as cartas vão começar a diminuir e um dia elas vão parar de ir e vir. E por fim você só vai estar rodeado por pessoas selecionadas a dedos e acabar agindo como elas!

- Você não vai conseguir me irritar Saskia Maria! Você é minha fratella e sei tudo sobre você e a qualquer momento posso acabar com essa sua brincadeirinha.

- Faça isso. Vamos ver quem vai sair perdendo.

Enquanto isso Biblioteca Real Kayne e Remus caçavam pequenos tesouros literários bruxos...

- Eu ouvi alguns berros... - Remus comentou desviando a atenção do livro a sua frente.

- Provavelmente era a Saskia e o Enrico brigando. - Kayne falou descendo as escadas e fechando as janelas.

- O que? Mas eles parecem se dar tão bem. - Remus comentou não se importando muito com a briga e sim com a biblioteca que se encontrava disponível a sua

Frente tinha pouco tempo antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

- As brigas deles não duram nem uma hora, daqui a pouco eles estão tramando qualquer bobagem de novo, não se preocupe.

- Só vou me preocupar se um dos meus amigos se envolverem em alguma confusão.

- Ah então isso não vai demorar muito. - Kayne comentou rindo.

Bem antes do que imaginavam as palavras de Kayne se tornariam realidade. Depois de se livrar de Enrico Saskia finalmente conseguiu chegar ao Jardim das Rosas, onde Sirius já estava lhe esperando impacientemente, afinal nenhuma garota havia lhe feito esperar antes.

- Ei sabe que horas são?

- Não to nem ai pra hora. - resmungou andando de um lado ara o outro.

- Qual o seu problema? - Sirius perguntou a agarrando pelo braço.

- Ótimo! - disse, virando-se para ele. - Quer saber se há um problema? O meu problema é você.

Sirius olhou para aquele dedo esticado e sentiu vontade de beijá-lo e se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele, onde já se viu Sirius Black se encontrando as escondidas no meio da noite com uma princesa de verdade, no meio de um jardim de rosas, se alguém tivesse lhe falado isso um mês antes ele teria se escangalhado de tanto rir.

- Saskia... - Sirius falou ainda sem entender.

- O que é agora? Você não entende que...

- Eu não sou o único que reclama demais... - falou a puxando para seus braços e se afundando lábios macios que se abriam para ele.

Estavam perdidos nos braços um do outro quando ouviu alguém coçar a garganta, como se isso não fosse o bastante para separá-los a pessoa parecia ter sido acometida por um ataque de tosse.

- O que é agora? Ah Francesco? - Saskia falou sem se abalar.

- Vossa Majestade, a Princesa Viúva está lhe aguardando no salão azul. - o criado falou hesitante com as bochecha coradas.

- O que ela quer agora? - perguntou num resmungo sem sair dos braços de Sirius.

- Com todo respeito acho melhor a senhorita se apressar. - falou virando as costas.

- Já vou, já vou...

- Não se preocupe eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Sirius falou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Acho melhor você se deitar Sirius, as conversar com a minha Nona tendem a ser demoradas e nem um pouco agradáveis. - falou num suspiro.

...

- A senhora me chamou?

- Até que enfim, já faz horas que mandei alguém atrás de você e...

- Nona, por favor, vá direto ao assunto.

- Já está na hora de você crescer.

- O que é isso agora?

- Com suas recentes atitudes levianas você mi ha constretto a fazer isso.

- Obrigou a fazer o que? Do que você está falando?

- Amanhã no café da manhã irei anunciar o seu noivado.

- O que? O Duque não tinha desistido?

- Bem você conseguiu espantá-lo, mas descobri ontem a noite que o Conde Di Arcangelo ficará muito feliz em desposá-la.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Querendo me casar com o cretino do Luciano Di Arcangelo. Acho que esqueceu um pequeno detalhe querida Nonna, eu já tenho um namorado.

- Um menino irresponsável como você. Isso não vai dar em nada.

- Vamos ver se não... - falou saindo batendo a porta.

- Ora essa menina...

Na manhã seguinte, Lily, James, Remus, Kim e Kayne esperavam com a princesa Viúva e Enrico a chegada do restante da família Real...

- Mama o que a senhora aprontou desta vez? - o Príncipe perguntou assustando todo mundo.

- Ora não me diga que a Maria foi choramingar em seu ouvido novamente. - falou revirando os olhos negros.

- Bem que eu queria que tivesse vindo choramingar em meu ouvido, assim eu saberia onde minha filha está. Meninos vocês sabem onde está o amigo de vocês?

- A Saskia o chamou para dar uma volta ontem à noite. - James nem ao menos sabia se Sirius tinha voltado para o quarto já que todos possuíam um quarto particular.

- Era só isso que me faltava minha princesinha fugindo para casar. - o Príncipe resmungou coçando a testa.

- O QUE?

- Não quero estar por perto quando o Rafaelle descobrir isso. - Enrico comentou.

- Ainda mais essa... Nessas horas ele não poderia estar viajando pelo mundo? - perguntou exasperado.

- O que está acontecendo? - Arturo perguntou entrando na sala de jantar ouvindo toda a agitação.

- O Raff está com você? - Enrico perguntou olhando o lado de fora da sala.

- Não ele está lá embaixo torturando o Luciano que pediu parabéns porque ia entrar na família casando com a Saskia.

- Ótimo então ele está ocupado. - o príncipe falava agitado.

- O que está acontecendo? - Arturo perguntou preocupado.

- A Saskia fugiu com o namorado porque a Nonna ameaçou casar ela com o Di Arcangelo. - Enrico resumiu.

- Nonna! Como pode fazer isso? - Arturo perguntou.

- Essa menina já está em idade para casar!

- Não vou deixar à senhora fazer com a minha irmã o mesmo que fez comigo! - Arturo falou indignado.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para vocês!

- A minha filha é muito nova para se preocupar com isso, quantas vezes já não disse isso Mama?

- Não adianta discutir agora temos de encontrá-los e impedir qualquer bobagem. - Arturo falou esfregando a testa.

- De quem estão falando? - Raffaele perguntou entrando esbaforido na sala.

- Ninguém.

- Não importa. Que história é essa da minha irmã com o Di Arcangelo? O que você inventou desta vez Nonna?

- Acho melhor darmos três passos para trás como margem de segurança. - Enrico murmurou para Kayne.

- Eu acho melhor é agente sair daqui. - Kayne murmurou baixinho e Enrico os guiou para fora sem que ninguém percebesse, estavam todos gritando e gesticulando muito para perceber a presença das visitas.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! - Remus falou atordoado assim que se encontrava em segurança fora da sala de jantar.

- Impedir minha irmã? - Enrico perguntou rindo com ironia - Seria como tentar impedir que o sol nasça. Quando ela quer alguma coisa não tem como acontecer o contrário.

- Você não vai fazer nada? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Claro que vou, vou me sentar num lugar bem confortável, mas um pouco distante onde possa ver o circo pegar fogo sem me queimar. Não quero que a fúria da Nonna se volte contra mim e resolva que já está na hora de eu me amarrar também.

- Eu vou lá fora ver se encontro eles, não podem estar muito longe. - Lily falou decidida.

- Pode ir, mas não vai dar em nada, com certeza ela já sumiu em uma das carruagens.

- Você não sabe para onde eles foram Enrico?

- Não tenho idéia, mas porque não tomamos um chá?

- Sua tranquilidade realmente me comove. - Kim falou se postando ao lado de Enrico.

- Vamos hoje a tarde vocês vão voltar para escola, amanhã recomeçam as aulas, o seu amigo não vai ser burro o suficiente para abandonar Hogwarts.

- Enrico você sabe de alguma coisa? - Kayne perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Não sei de mais nada que essa cabeça dura faz Kayne. Na verdade pouco me importa se ela fugiu ara casar ou não. - Enrico resmungou virando as costas.

- Sei.

Já muito longe dali em uma das carruagens reais...

- Você tem noção de que todo mundo deve estar preocupado com agente? - Sirius perguntou vendo Saskia beber seu café tranquilamente como se ela não tivesse lhe raptado as quatro horas da manhã.

- Nossos amigos vão nos encontrar amanhã e o Enrico deve lhes explicar tudo. - Saskia lembrou.

- Ah pelo menos eu sei que seu irmão mais velho não vai querer sair me caçando por ai, pensando que eu raptei a irmãzinha dele. - Sirius falou balançando a cabeça.

- O Raff não vai fazer nada ele sabe que o nosso namoro foi uma encenação.

- É mesmo?

- É claro.

Mais tarde de volta a Hogwarts...

- E agora como vamos fazer para encon... - Remus falava enquanto entrava na escola.

- Boa tarde como passaram de viagem? - Saskia perguntou os recebendo.

- Saskia!

- Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. - Kayne falou e lhe deu um cascudo.

- Ei isso doeu! - resmungou esfregando a cabeça.

- Isso é por deixar todo mundo preocupado e pior por ainda carregar o Sirius junto!

- O Sirius está em Hogwarts? - James perguntou afinal não duvidava de mais nada.

- Claro chegamos ontem à tarde, ele deve estar com alguma garota por ai. - falou com indiferença.

- Seu pai estava morrendo de preocupação colocando toda a guarda real em seu encalço. - Lily falou com vontade de dar um cascudo na garota também.

- O Enrico deve estar acalmando ele. Mas duvido que ele esteja furioso, ele também não quer que eu me case.

- O Enrico sabia de tudo! - James perguntou surpreso.

- Claro quem iria me ajudar a fazer as malas, arrumar uma carruagem e arrastar Sirius Black às quatro horas da manhã? - Saskia falava como se todos fossem idiotas.

- Aquele cara... - James falou respirando fundo.

- Bem pra mim foi ótimo voltar antes, consegui terminar os meus deveres. Sabe como é com toda aquela agitação eu...

- Os deveres! - James e Lily falaram juntos.

- É parece que se deixaram levar elo clima da Lucânia e se esqueceram do reto. - Kim comentou rindo vendo os dos atarantados correndo para a biblioteca.

- Você já terminou seus deveres Kim? - Kayne perguntou surpreso.

- Claro que não, mas também não vou ficar segurando vela daqueles dois né!

- Vamos, eu deixo você olhar meus deveres. - Saskia falou dando um tapinha na cabeça de Kim.

- Não vai adiantar nada mostrar a ele seus deveres de Poções você é péssima.

- Então você pode revisar meus pergaminhos! - Saskia falou animada.

- Eu? Nem pensar!

- Que isso, então você me ajuda Remus? - perguntou voltando seus olhos para o monitor.

- Nos deixe em paz, nós nem conseguimos entrar na escola direito ainda!

- Se você me ajudar com Poções eu te ajudo com a Natalie, Remus!

- E-e-eu não tenho nada com ela... - Remus falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Claaaro. - Saskia e Kim falaram juntos.

De noite Lily e James finalmente terminaram de fazer seus deveres atrasados, com sorte e sem que Lily visse ele conseguiu ir até a cozinha pegar com os elfos algo para que os dois comessem. Agora que tinham terminado e tinham de voltar para seus quartos não tinham vontade nenhuma de se separar. Cada vez ficava mais difícil ficar um longe do outro.

- Não acredito que me esqueci de fazer o dever da professora Minerva. - Lily se repreendia.

- Sinal de que as férias foram muito interessantes. - James comentou.

- Foram mais do que interessantes. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Quer dar uma volta, antes de encontrar os outros?

- Eu só quero ficar com você. - Lily declarou com as bochechas vermelhas fazendo o coração de James bater mais rápido.

James largou o livro e a puxou para junto de si. Sob as vestes, suas mãos firmes passeavam ao longo da pele macia. Lily ficou paralisada por um breve momento. Após respirar fundo, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego. Eles já tinham se beijado inúmeras vezes, jamais, porém, com tamanha paixão. Colocou as mãos espalmadas no peito de James e sentiu o peito dele arfar sob suas palmas umedecidas. O corpo dele exalava um calor irresistível, as batidas exaltadas do coração dele eram contagiantes. Ela não conteve um gemido abafado.

Levando os lábios ao pescoço dela, James murmurou:

- Eu não consigo me segurar mais...

Por um momento, Lily não sabia se aquilo era um pedido ou um lamento. Ou ambos. Na verdade pouco lhe importava.

- Me leve para onde você quiser... - Lily murmurou ao seu ouvido e James praticamente a arrastou para a primeira sala vazia que encontrou.

Lily estava se sentindo no céu por ter James em seus braços, mas sentiu ele se afastando, não fisicamente, mas mentalmente, ele não lhe abraçava, nem lhe olhava nos olhos, James parecia estar perdido em pensamentos e ela teve um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

- Qual é o problema? - Lily perguntou cobrindo os seios com o braço.

- Você... Você já tinha feito isso antes! - falou se sentando.

- E você não? Ou vai dizer que você era um virgem inocente que estava esperando por mim em todos esses anos? - Lily perguntou na defensiva colocando a blusa apressadamente.

- É diferente totalmente diferente! - falou irritado.

- É mesmo e posso saber por que é diferente?

- Porque isso prova que o que diziam de você era verdade...

- O que? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- É isso mesmo que você escutou... Quantas vezes você foi para a cama com o Kim ou com o Kayne? Heim pode falar agora já que temos essa intimidade toda.

- Nossa... Você é realmente um imbecil de primeira James Potter. Imbecil de primeiríssima qualidade.

De repente, deixando um pouco de sua raiva de lado, James se deu conta de como a estava ofendendo. Como pudera ser tão burro a ponto de afirmar que ela havia dormido com Kayne ou Kim. A idéia era tão absurda que só agora se dava conta do que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Droga, Lily, eu não queria...

- Boa noite... - falou em tom glacial o deixando sozinho.

Lily ainda não acreditava no que tinha escutado, nunca na sua vida teria imaginado que James lhe acusaria de uma coisa tão absurda ou que ele fosse tão machista para pensar que ela estaria guardando sua virgindade no caso de um dia se encontrassem de novo. Estava tão desiludida que nem notou que já estava imóvel no meio do seu quarto.

- Mas que cara é essa? - Saskia perguntou curiosa, largando a escova de cabelo. - E então o que aconteceu caríssima brigou com o seu James?

- Ele não é mais o meu James. - Lily falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Fiz uma boa parte desse capítulo no trabalho, porque eu ando sem tempo nenhum. Gostaria de pedir desculpas a vocês pela demora nas postagens, mas as coisas andaram meio complicadas para mim. Mas vou estar tentando postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.

**Minhas estimadas leitoras:**

**- Jaque Weasley:** Desculpe o Siwon não apareceu, mas não se preocupe ele terá seu retorno triunfal em algum dos próximos capítulos! Agora provavelmente você deve estar querendo me matar ou querendo matar o James quem sabe, mas o próximo capítulo volta a focar no casal principal e a Reth volta com tudo, afinal uma briga entre JxL é uma grande coisa para ela!

**- Luu Evans:** Pois é a temperatura estava indo para as alturas e foi até demais, para a Lily e para o James. O próximo capítulo é só deles!

Agradeço a **Cassia12** por me colocar em sua lista de Autores Favoritos e a **Ana W. Malfoy** por acrescentar várias histórias minhas em sua lista de Favoritos! Muito obrigada!

**Ps.: **Não tive tempo de procurar termos em italiano peço desculpas pela minha falta.

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	17. Um fim

**Capítulo 16 : Um Fim**

James se perguntava sem parar como momentos tão incríveis e apaixonantes podiam se tornar tão dolorosos? Ele não conseguia parar de lembrar cada cena, cada detalhe do que havia acontecido quando fechou aquela porta atrás de si...

Ele sempre tinha imaginado que sua primeira vez com Lily seria em um quarto perfumado, com uma imensa cama de casal onde ele seria o homem mais romântico do mundo, nunca que a arrastaria para uma sala de Hogwarts que só tinha um sofá, uma mesinha e uma lareira. Mas ainda assim estava sendo perfeito. O escuro parecia ter deixado Lily mais ousada, ela deslizava as mãos pelo seu peito, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos. Enquanto a língua de James traçava o contorno dos lábios de Lily, ela explorava os músculos definidos, até chegar ao pescoço de James.

Então, ela entrelaçou os dedos em sua nuca e entreabriu os lábios, num beijo avassalador. Sob seus dedos, sentia a pulsação apressada de James. Com dedos trêmulos, ela abriu um a um os botões da camisa dele, com movimentos desajeitados e lentos. James pressionou-a contra a porta, apertando o corpo contra o seu. Ela sentiu o calor que emanava dele, e a prova de que ele estava mais que pronto. Bastou isso para seu próprio desejo explodir. Lily gemeu impressionada pela intensidade das sensações, por sua ânsia desenfreada.

James deslizou as mãos dos ombros dela até seus quadris e depois ainda mais para baixo. Erguendo a saia dela e acariciando-lhe as coxas, subindo novamente para os quadris. Ela reproduziu os movimentos dele e ouviu-o gemer de paixão.

- Você faz idéia do que está fazendo comigo? - James perguntou a encarando.

- Algo parecido com o que você está fazendo comigo... - ela respondeu o acariciando um pouco mais, de maneira que suas mãos tocaram a frente das coxas de James.

De repente o som da porta o distraiu de seus pensamentos e o fez voltar ao mundo real...

- Que cara desanimada é essa? - Sirius perguntou pensando que iria encontrar James cantando de alegria.

- Não foi nada.

- Você não passou a noite aqui no quarto, nós pensamos que você e a Lily estivessem juntos. - Remus comentou, mas preferia não ter feito isso ao ver a o rosto de James se transformar numa carranca.

- O sexo não foi bom? - Sirius perguntou gargalhando.

- Não é de sua maldita conta! - James gritou fazendo Sirius erguer as mãos na defensiva, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Uma reação tão exaltada só pode significar uma de duas coisas: ou foi sensacional e deixou você nas nuvens ou foi péssimo e você gostaria que jamais tivesse acontecido.

Antes mesmo que Sirius tivesse terminado de falar, James deixou os dois sozinhos e foi esfriar a cabeça no banheiro.

- Nossa o que foi que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não sei porque, mas isso está me cheirando a problema e dos grandes. - Remus falou num suspiro.

Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas...

- E então o que aconteceu caríssima, brigou com o seu James? - Saskia perguntou vendo que Lily respirava fundo contendo as lágrimas.

- Eu já disse ele não é mais o meu James. - Lily falou decidida torcendo os dedos e agradecendo a Deus por não ter mais ninguém no quarto.

- Claro que é, mas antes me conte o que o idiota fez. - Saskia pediu com carinho.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

- Se você não falar vai ficar chorando sozinha pelos cantos e você não quer isso doçura. - falou com um sorriso triste - Vamos pode me contar tudo...

Cinco minutos mais tarde...

- Mas que imbecil! - falou revoltada andando nervosamente pelo quarto.

- Se eu pudesse nunca mais colocaria meu olhos em cima dele... - Lily soluçou.

- Tenho pessoas que podem dar um jeito nisso. Sério.

- Não, Sas. Obrigada, mas isso é uma coisa que eu preciso superar.

- Por que? - Saskia perguntou confusa.

- Porque eu sou uma adulta madura, responsável, que não se abala, por causa, de um garoto. - Lily declarou com o nariz empinado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Venha cá, carinho... - Saskia falou abrindo os braços e acolhendo Lily que se refugiou nela - Por isso que eu digo que o amor é tão perigoso.

- Aposta quanto que ele vai voltar para a Margareth?

- Ele já perdeu toda consideração que eu tinha por ele, mas se ele fizer isso, se ele voltar com aquelazinha...

- Ah Sas... Porque machuca tanto?

- Eu não sei querida, realmente não sei. - falou pesarosa.

Assim que amanheceu Saskia convenceu Lily a ficar um pouco mais na cama, fez chá e lavou os cabelos da amiga. Tinham perdido todas as aulas da manhã e Lily tinha voltado a dormir quando Saskia finalmente saiu do quarto para começar a tomar todas as devidas providências cabíveis a este caso.

- Muito bonito acabamos de voltar de férias e a senhorita já está matando aula e como foi que convenceu a Lily a te acompanhar? - Kayne perguntou mal Saskia havia saído do salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Kayne era você mesmo que eu ia procurar, onde está o Kim?

- Não nascemos grudados sabe e não temo todas as aulas juntos também.

- Pois eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, para ontem!

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que eu vou matar James Potter.

- Epa! Calma ai Princesa o que está acontecendo?

- Primeiro acha o Kim e depois eu conto. Depois me encontre na sala ao lado da estátua da bruxa feia. - falou decidida.

- Eu mereço... - Kayne resmungou indo caçar Kim.

Dez minutos depois Kayne já havia rondado metade da escola e sabia muito bem que Saskia os esperava sem um pingo de paciência na maldita sala ao lado da estátua da bruxa feia, era muito bom ser algo urgente de verdade ou daria uns belos cascudos na amiga. De repente viu Kurokawa espiando a fresta de uma porta e sabia que tinha encontrado seu amigo.

- Kim era você mesmo que eu estava procurando. - Kayne falou entrando na saleta onde Km lia revistas, tinha praticamente passado por cima de Kurokawa para poder perturbá-lo em sua hora de descanso.

- O que aconteceu? Resolvi descansar um pouco, fiquei um tempão procurando a Saskia e a Lily que não aparecem em lugar nenhum.

- A Saskia está te caçando também parece que está acontecendo alguma cosa e ela precisa da nossa ajuda.

- Você sabe o que é? - Kim perguntou pulando do sofá e indo atrás de Kayne.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que a Sas quer matar o James. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

- O James da Lily?

- Conhecemos outro?

- Coitado, mas o que será que ele fez?

- Ah encontrei vocês! - Lily falou esbaforida entrando na frente dos amigos.

- Lily! - Kayne falou aliviado se Ruiva estava bem na sua frente porque Saskia queria matar James Potter?

- Você sabe porque a Saskia quer matar o James? - Kim perguntou já se roendo de curiosidade.

- Ela o que? Eu não devia ter contado nada pra ela... - Lily falou dando um tapa da testa, quando acordou de seu cochilo e não encontrou Saskia no quarto sabia que ela iria aprontar alguma.

- Anda logo fala o que aconteceu? - Kim perguntou ainda seguindo Kayne que não parava de andar.

- Nada demais. - Lily resmungou indo atrás dos dois.

- Nada demais? Então porque você está com essa carinha pálida? - Kim perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Até que enfim vocês apareceram, demoraram um século! E... Lily! Eu não te deixei dormindo no quarto? - Saskia falava rapidamente com um forte sotaque italiano.

- Alguma coisa nos meus sonhos me disse que você ia armar uma confusão. - Lily falou com vontade de puxar as orelhas reais.

- Uma princesa nunca arma confusões querida, não se preocupe.

- Eu não confiaria nisso... - Kayne resmungou.

- Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? - Kim pediu impaciente.

- Já disse que...

- Eu conto ou você conta? - Saskia perguntou a interrompendo.

- Eu conto... - Lily resmungou.

...

- Eu não consigo acreditar que ele foi idiota o suficiente para dizer uma barbaridade dessas! - Kim falou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Da próxima vez que eu encontrar o Potter eu vou... - Kayne resmungava respirando fundo.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada me escutaram bem? Essa história já acabou ponto final. Eu não vim para Hogwarts para ficar chorando, por causa, de um garoto. Eu vim aqui... Eu vim encontrar um pouco de paz e não vai ser James Potter ou nenhuma outra pessoa que vai conseguir fazer isso comigo.

- Mas querida, você não ama aquele idiota? - Kim perguntou acariciando os cabelos da Ruiva.

- Isso não importa mais... - Saskia falou decidida.

- Saskia... - Kim a repreendeu.

- Pelo visto a Lily não vai deixar vocês dois fazerem nada. - Saskia resmungou.

- Isso só traria problema para todo mundo! - Lily tentou explicar.

- Pois bem então eu vou lá.

- O que? Saskia...

- Não vou fazer nada que possa resultar na minha expulsão, entretanto esse garoto vai ter de me ouvir ah se vai.

- A Lily quer que deixemos isso pra lá. - Kim falou abraçando a amiga.

- Impossível meu caro, impossível. - resmungou saindo porta afora.

- Saskia volte aqui eu...

- Esquece Lily, não tem como parar essa garota. - Kayne falou ainda com vontade de socar o quatro olhos cretino.

- Nossa ela parece que quer matar o Potter! - Kim falou impressionado.

- A Saskia nunca teve muitos amigos antes... Para falar a verdade eu desconfio que sou o único amigo que ela tem e ela preza muito a amizade que está construindo agora com você e com a Lily.

Enquanto isso Saskia pensava o que iria fazer com James Potter, "atacar" soava muito vago, '"Bater" era muito pouco. "Castrar" era muito melhor. Enquanto marchava para acabar com o moreno, outro moreno de olhos azuis apareceu em seu caminho, o que até era bom...

- Sirius venha cá. - falou estalando os dedos.

- Nossa quanta educação... - Sirius resmungou, mas não deixou de obedecê-la.

- Cadê seu amigo?

- Qual deles? E pra que está proc...

- O mais idiota, imbecil, energúmeno...

- Não sei onde o James está, mas o que você quer com ele? - perguntou a cercando.

- Castrá-lo. - falou se esquivando dele e saindo marchando.

- Ei não se joga uma bomba destas e sai andando! O que o James fez para acender sua fúria?

- Fez a Lily chorar.

- Ele? Você deve estar dizendo que fez a Lily chorar de felicidade, né! - perguntou a seguindo.

- Claro e é por isso que eu quero castrá-lo. - Saskia falou revirando os olhos.

- Pare de dizer essa palavra, por favor.

- Vou parar quando encontrá-lo. Remus! Você viu o James?

- Está deitado feito um zumbi perto do lago.

- Ótimo é bom estar se sentindo mal mesmo.

- O que está acontecendo? - Remus perguntou vendo Saskia sair em disparada.

- É o que eu estou tentando descobrir. - Sirius falou indo atrás da morena - Saskia! Saskia se acalma.

- Vou me acalmar quando eu resolver isto. Você, JAMES POTTER! - Saskia gritou para James que estava jogado no chão - Está feliz por ser um idiota? Por destruir o coração da Lily!

- Saskia, por favor, me deixa em paz! - James pediu esfregando os olhos.

- Paz! Você não merece paz! A paz é um privilégio e você deveria estar se corroendo de remorsos pelo que fez! - falou avançando para cima dele.

- Você acha que eu não estou mal? Acha que eu não sei que fiz besteira? - perguntou nervosamente se levantando do chão.

- Não o suficiente, senão você estaria de joelho aos pés dela pedindo perdão!

- É complicado eu preciso pensar. - Saskia não se controlou e deu um tapa em James.

- Você precisa é crescer James Potter é isto que você precisa fazer.

- Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo. - Sirius perguntou assustado segurando Saskia.

- Peça para seu amigo machista contar o que fez. - falou se desvencilhando.

Sirius viu Saskia sair com a mesma velocidade que tinha chego, mas não tinha que olhar para ela e sim descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu melhor amigo.

- Vamos estou ouvindo. - Sirius falou se sentando ao lado de James que esfregava o rosto vermelho.

- É complicado. - James resmungou se sentando.

- Só pode ser, para fazer uma princesa descer do salto para bater em você! Ontem você não estava todo feliz porque tinha um encontro com a Lily? O que aconteceu para hoje ela estar chorando, você estar com esta cara de morto e fazer a Saskia dizer a altos brados que quer te castrar?

- Ontem eu e a Lily ficamos juntos...

- E dai? Vocês não se desgru... Ah entendi. Bem se é esse o caso você não deveria estar pulando de alegria ao invés de estar estirado feito um morto no chão?

- Você não entenderia. - James falou fechando os olhos.

- Tenta.

- Eu não fui o primeiro dela.

- Como assim? - Sirius perguntou ficando a cada minuto mais confuso.

- A Lily já tinha feito isso antes com outra pessoa. - falou abaixando a cabeça.

- E dai...

- Eu disse que você não entenderia.

- Claro que eu entendi a Lily não era virgem. Agora quero saber o motivo dessa confusão toda.

- Esse é o motivo! - James falou irritado.

- Espera você brigou com a Lily, porque ela não era mais virgem? - Sirius perguntou espantado.

- Eu não consigo engolir que outro cara já tenha feito isso com ela!

- E dai? Você já transou com outras garotas também!

- É diferente!

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é minha! Deveria ser só minha!

- Ela é sua ou era... Dependendo do tamanho da burrada que você fez.

- Você não entende porque não está apaixonado.

- Mesmo se estivesse nunca cobraria de alguém algo que eu mesmo não posso dar. E então o que você fez além de ser um imbecil? - Sirius perguntou suspirando.

- Como assim?

- O que você falou para Lily, além de mostrar sua óbvia decepção? Porque é óbvio que você fez algo, além disso.

- Eu falei asneira.

- Então...

- Eu estava nervoso e... E acabei perguntando quantas vezes ela tinha ido para cama com o Kim ou o Kayne...

- Devia ter deixado a Saskia ter acabado com você. - Sirius falou estarrecido.

- Ei você é meu amigo!

- E como amigo te digo que fez merda. E então o que vai fazer agora?

- Se soubesse não estaria aqui nesse estado.

- É fácil você ama de verdade a Lily ou não?

Enquanto James não sabia o que fazer, as notícias voavam por Hogwarts...

- Notícias! - uma grifinória falou esbaforida.

- O que é agora? - Margareth perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar para a garota.

- Parece que o James e a Lily brigaram!

- O que? Como? Por quê?

- Eu não sei o motivo, mas a Lily estava chorando no quarto e a Princesa foi brigar com o James.

- Eu sabia que isso não iria durar. Daqui a pouco tempo ele volta para mim! - falou triunfante.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? - a garota perguntou acanhada.

- O que eu vou fazer? Não seja burra é claro que eu vou pegar o que é meu de volta. - falou jogando os longos fios louros para trás.

Na hora do jantar, Margareth estava pronta para atacar seu alvo, havia tomado um banho revigorante, enrolado os cabelos, colocados seu melhor uniforme e claro não poderia deixar de faltar o perfume favorito de James, aquele que o deixava louco quando ela se aproximava aquele que toda vez que ele sentia o cheiro, James sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. Não havia tocado em nenhum dos pratos a sua frente, seus olhos estava colado na porta e por fim quando ele apareceu, ela deu um pulo da cadeira e foi ao seu encontro antes mesmo que James pudesse dar um passo na direção da mesa da grifinória.

- James querido, eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo. - Margareth falou o abraçando.

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou tentando se desvencilhar.

Enquanto isso Sirius e Remus viam a loura dar o bote...

- Nossa ela não esperou nem 24 horas para agir. - Sirius falou cinicamente.

- E você achava que seria diferente? - Remus perguntou ignorando a cena continuando a comer.

- Nem por um minuto. - Sirius resmungou.

**...**

- Oras todo mundo já sabe que vocês terminaram querido, não precisa se fazer de forte comigo, eu sou a pessoa que mais te compreende nesse mundo! - falava agora o segurando pelas mãos.

- Nós não terminamos Margareth, apenas tivemos uma discussão. - James esclareceu respirando fundo.

- É mesmo? Mas me falaram que a Lílian não queria nem mesmo olhar na sua cara. - Margareth falou vendo o rosto de James se contorcer.

- É um engano, você mais do que ninguém não deveria ficar levando a sério o que as pessoas dizem por ai.

- Se é o que você diz, mas qualquer coisa você sabe onde eu estou.

James estava cansado demais para aturar os olhares curiosos que caiam sobre ele, acabou desistindo de jantar e resolveu subir para o quarto, não tinha nem ao menos visto Lily de relance o dia todo, mas mesmo que tivesse visto ainda não sabia o que dizer para ela.

- Não esperou nem o corpo esfriar para avançar, o abutre? - Saskia perguntou se aproximando não se aguentando de tanta raiva.

- Você está falando comigo? - Margareth perguntou empinando o nariz.

- E com quem mais seria?

Já na mesa da Sonserina Kim e Kayne observavam tudo de camarote se esquecendo totalmente da comida que estava a sua frente...

- Sabia que ela não ia deixar isso quieto. - Kayne resmungou esfregando a cabeça.

- Não vai fazer nada Kayne? Do jeito que ela ta nervosa... - Kim falou se lembrando que Saskia ainda não estava satisfeita por ter deixado James escapar com apenas um tapa.

- A princesa sabe muito bem o que faz, não vai puxar briga na frente de todo mundo, pelo menos eu acho que não.

- Nossa você me passou tanta segurança agora... Mas pelo menos eu to vendo que não sou o único que estou preocupado.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Bem pode ser só impressão minha, mas acho que estou vendo bem ali perto do Remus, um rapaz que está em estado de alerta feito um leão. - Kim falou indicando Sirius que estava sentado acompanhando cada palavra trocada entre Saskia e Margareth.

- Ele não sabe onde ta se metendo.

- Está com ciúmes Kayne?

- Não, apenas conheço muito bem a Saskia e sei como isso vai terminar.

- Quem sabe, as pessoas mudam. Nós mudamos.

- É diferente.

- Você acha?

- Nós nos libertamos de amarras do passado, a Saskia não consegue se amarrar a nada e nem a ninguém.

- Alguém pode conseguir mudar isso.

- Só o tempo poderá dizer se eu estou errado ou não.

- Vamos prestar atenção na nossa princesa, caso tenhamos de tirá-la de cima da Sasquatch...

Enquanto isso todos restavam atenção na conversa nada amistosa que ocorria próximo a entrada do salão...

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais carinhosa e amável no mundo, mas quando eu gosto de uma pessoa não admito que ela sofra, eu não aceito isso. Então é muito bom você tomar cuidado com os seus atos.

- Você acha que só por ser uma princesa pode me ameaçar deste jeito?

- Isto não é uma ameaça querida, estou apenas te avisando para tomar cuidado. Ou você acha que pode fazer o que bem entender sempre.

- Você que está fazendo o que quer! Para mim você é uma garota mimada e egoísta! - Margareth falou com a face rubra.

- Isso era para ser um insulto? - perguntou rindo - Considerando toda minha vida, seria surpreendente se não fosse mimada. Acredito que todas as pessoas encantadoras e bem-nascidas são mimadas, faz parte de meu carisma. Coisa que você obviamente não tem.

- Olha aqui só porque você é uma princesa não pode...

- Em primeiro lugar tira esse dedinho torto de perto de mim e em segundo sim como eu sou uma princesa posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser até mesmo fazer com que certa senhora seja dispensada do Profeta Diário.

- O que? - Margareth perguntou começando a ficar pálida.

- Acha que eu não sei nada sobre você? Margareth Bathilda Herter, filha de Bathilda e Thomas Herter, sua mãe trabalha na coluna de fofocas do Profeta Diário e seu pai tem um cargo chinfrim no Ministério da Magia. E se você quiser que eles continuem nesses cargos medíocres acho melhor parar de me incomodar ou aos meus amigos.

- Você está me ameaçando? - perguntou com a face vermelha de raiva.

- Ótimo acho que agora estamos nos entendendo direito. - Saskia falou com elegância voltando para junto de seus amigos.

Mais tarde quando Saskia entrou no quarto encontrou Lily lhe esperando batendo o pé no chão, mas parecia uma mãe desesperada que não sabe mais o que fazer com o filho.

- Já estou sabendo de tudo. - Lily falou sem rodeios.

- E sobre o que seria, uma vez que a senhorita mal saiu do quarto o dia inteiro?

- Sei que eu sou o assunto da escola, sei que a Margareth correu para consolar o James e pior sei que você discutiu com ela. As notícias dentro da escola correm na velocidade da luz.

- Apesar de ele ser um cretino de primeira, vocês ainda não terminaram, por isso não posso permitir que aquela desmilinguida se aproveite da situação.

- Do ponto de vista de quem? Para mim é bem óbvio que está tudo acabado.

- Então acho melhor você informar isso ao James.

**...**

** Olá meninas me desculpem pela demora, mas minha vida ta uma bagunça, com trabalho, pós, marido e tudo mais. Bem quarta feira dia 20/04 é meu aniversário, então quero alguns comentários como presente ok! Afinal não se faz 24 aninhos todo dia! (to ficando velha...)**

**- Ninha Souma:** Gente o pior é que realmente existem homens assim, pra mim todos eles deveriam levar um pedala só para ver se fica mais esperto... Desculpe a demora para postar, na verdade o capítulo já estava pronto faz um tempão, mas nem o tempo para postar eu tinha, quem sabe semana que vem que tem um feriadão não sai mais um! Mas não prometo nada, senão a Jaque me escalpela.

**- Jaque Weasley:** Hum será que eu vou ganhar uma fic sua de presente de aniversário! Meus olhinhos estão brilhando! Doeu muito em seu pobre coração dizer que odeia o James, né. E olha que ele já sacaneou a Lily de diversas maneiras nas minhas fics, mas desta vez foi feio. E nada de coreanos para você, você já tem o Ed que está se esforçando para ficar ainda mais tudo de bom para você, e tenho dito. E quis fazer a Saskia fria e mais realista, senão ela ia ficar muito parecida com a Francis... O Sirius vai sofrer com ela, cotado. Mas ele sempre consegue garotas muito facilmente, agora vai ter de suar um pouquinho.

**Um obrigado especial a Belatriz Alce Bettoni Potter que adicionou várias fics minhas como suas favoritas, domo arigato! E é caro também a MaryImaginary que adicionou AA como sua favorita, assim vocês fazem uma autora muito feliz!**

**Ah já deram uma olhada no meu blog ta com cara nova e uma entrevista que a Jaque fez comigo, querem saber mais sobre mim? Vão lá dar uma conferida!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	18. Um Começo

**Capítulo 17: Um começo**

Depois de contar a tudo que havia feito e ter prometido não aprontar, mas nada Saskia fez Lily tomar uma xícara de chá e a convenceu a dormir, a amiga estava visivelmente abatida, na verdade arrasada seria a palavra correta. Sem saber o que fazer desceu as escadas para o salão comunal que já estava começando a ficar vazio, mas ele estava ali, parecia até que estava esperando por ela.

- E então como a Lily está? - Sirius perguntou vendo a preocupação estampada no rosto da garota.

- Preciso mesmo responder? Por isso que eu digo que se apaixonar é uma idéia muito, muito idiota. Me fala Sirius, porque seu amigo tem que ser tão idiota? Pode me responder isso, por favor? E é claro que a Lily não pode se esconder para sempre no quarto! Isso tudo me deixa tão cansada... - bufou.

- E então... - Sirius falou vendo a garota rodar de um lado para o outro.

- O que? - Saskia perguntou desinteressada.

- Já acabou de se meter nos problemas da Lily e do James? - Sirius perguntou.

- Agora eles têm que resolver o que querem fazer e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Infelizmente. - Saskia concluiu pensando que sabia várias formas interessantes para se castigar James Potter (Como jogá-lo nos braços de uma certa margarida...)

- Ótimo, agora podemos resolver o nosso caso. - Sirius falou decidido se levantando do sofá.

- Temos algum problema para resolver? - Saskia perguntou surpresa.

- Nosso acordo já acabou? - perguntou se aproximando dela devagar.

- Claro que sim, a não ser que tenha um dos candidatos da minha Nona a espreita por aqui. - Saskia falou inconscientemente dando um passo para trás.

- E é só esse o motivo para ficarmos juntos?

- Não?

- Quando estávamos vindo para Hogwarts não tinha ninguém por perto e muito menos no armário de vassouras ou no... - Sirius sussurrou em sua orelha.

- Já entendi aonde você quer chegar. - Saskia comentou com um sorriso sacana - O que você quer? Continuar com o nosso acordo?

- Isso não é um acordo Saskia. - Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

- O que é isso então Sirius Black! - Saskia perguntou surpresa.

- Você não sabe mesmo o que eu estou querendo dizer? - Sirius perguntou a encurralando na parede com os braços.

- Está me pedindo em namoro? - perguntou com vontade de rir.

- Apenas constatando o fato que somos muito bons juntos. - falou a puxando para mais perto.

- Você sabe que se fizermos isso você vai destruir muitos corações por aqui.

- Eu não ligo a mínima. - falou com um sorriso canino.

- Você é muito mau... - falou o beijando no pescoço - Mas para isso dar certo você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- Com você me beijando assim eu prometo qualquer coisa. - Sirius a imprensando contra a parede.

- Prometa que nunca vai se apaixonar por mim. - Saskia sussurrou.

- O que? Ta falando sério? - perguntou aturdido, nunca sabia quando ela estava brincando.

- O que você acha?

- Eu prometo e agora eu ganho mais alguns daqueles beijos?

- Que tal alguns diferentes? - perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Ainda tem mais?

- Você nem imagina.

Meia hora depois...

- Menos Princesa, alguém pode passar e nos ver... - Sirius falou se recordando que estavam em pleno salão comunal podia ser uma hora da manhã, mas sempre podia aparecer alguém para acabar com sua festa.

- E dai, não somos namorados agora? E pare de me chamar de princesa já tenho gente demais me chamando assim.

- E começaram as exigências, pois bem se é assim eu também tenho uma. - Sirius falou decidido.

- E qual seria sua exigência?

- Pare de me chamar de Sirius Black.

- Mas é seu nome!

- É, mas às vezes, quando você fala parece um insulto.

- É mesmo? E se eu falar assim... Me beije agora Sirius Black... - ronronou em seu ouvido.

- Hum acho que não é tão ruim assim.

No dia seguinte sem saber porque Saskia acordou com um sorriso no rosto, mas logo se lembrou o porque estava namorando Sirius Black, só esperava que esta experiência terminasse melhor do que o seu primeiro para o lado e viu que Lily não estava mais na cama o que esperava que fosse um bom sinal, torcia para que a amiga estivesse reagindo, mas duvidava que isso tivesse acontecido.

Quando se levantou como sempre acontecia as meninas correram do banheiro lhe dando passagem, se arrumou com todo esmero como sempre fazia, enquanto via que as sua colegas de quarto cochichavam sem parar, ou estavam falando de Lily e James ou alguém tinha lhe visto aos beijos com o Sirius. Bem seja o que fosse nada daquilo era do interesse delas. Mas era uma notícia que devia ser noticiada em primeira mão.

- Bom dia Kay! - Saskia falou lhe estalando um beijo na bochecha.

- Porque me chamou para vir te buscar? - Kayne perguntou bocejando.

- Nada demais só queria conversar um pouco com você, estamos tão distantes, quase não temos nenhuma aula juntos... - resmungou fazendo bico.

- Vamos fale logo. - Kayne pediu agitando as mãos.

- O que?

- Essa cara de quem aprontou alguma, garotas te lançando olhares de ódio, garotos tristes perambulando por ai. O que está acontecendo que eu não sei?

- Ah esqueci de te contar! - Saskia falou dando um tapa na testa - Eu to namorando.

- Então vocês estão juntos mesmo. - Kayne perguntou vendo várias meninas cochicharem enquanto passavam.

- Ele prometeu não se apaixonar por mim. - falou na defensiva.

- Claro e uma promessa resolve tudo. - Kayne ironizou. - Saskia você tem que pensar melhor nas suas atitudes.

- É o Sirius, Kayne. O maior galinha dessa escola, não tem porque se preocupar. - Saskia falou apontando óbvio.

- Você pode ficar surpresa, querida.

- Mas como pode as pessoas sentir isso com tanta facilidade? Como conseguem se apaixonar e desapaixonar num estalo de dedos?- Saskia se perguntava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Como você mesma diz, quando o bezerro apaixonado cantar para você, você irá entender. - Kayne falou lhe dando tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça.

- Acho que esse bezerro tem medo de mim. Nunca apareceu pra mim e por falar nisso nem para os meninos. Tenho até pena do Arturo.

- Ele irá cantar não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupada, apenas me assegurando de me divertir bastante antes dele resolver dar o ar da graça.

- Apenas tome cuidado para não machucar mais ninguém.

- Tudo bem... - resmungou - Mas e você?

- Eu o que?

- Quando será que ele irá cantar para você?

- Hum quem sabe? Acho que ele está ocupado demais tentando arranjar as coisas entre certo casal.

- Nem me lembre sobre isso...

- Vá esqueça um pouco sobre o casal problema e pense um pouco mais em você. Quando foi a última vez que falou com seus irmãos?

- Quando ainda estávamos na Lucânia. - falou culpada - Parece que faz um século que non falo com meu papa.

- Então esqueça um pouco o problema dos outros e pense na sua família e um jeito dos seus irmãos não matarem o Sirius quando descobrirem que vocês estão namorando. E é claro um jeito da sua Nona não aparecer por aqui e colocar a escola abaixo.

- O professor Dumbledore não permitiria e quanto aos meninos, eles gostaram do Sirius.

- Claro até o momento que eles descobrirem que vocês gostaram tanto de ficar se agarrando para enganar sua Nonna que resolveram trazer a brincadeira para a vida real.

- Tsc são detalhes, Kay, detalhes. Depois vemos como isso fica. Não estou falando que vou me casar nem nada disso.

- Detalhes? Vemos? - Kayne perguntou rindo - Sinceramente as vezes eu não sei o que passa nessa sua cabeça oca.

- Ah você sempre sabe o que passa por aqui!

Kim levantou e a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar aos quadros onde Lily estava, após descobrir que ela estava pintando em uma sala da torre norte, provavelmente ela não assistiria aula novamente e a professora Minerva lhe daria um belo puxão de orelhas se Saskia não inventasse uma ótima desculpas pelas duas faltas seguidas da Ruiva, mas não ligava a mínima para esporros não deixaria sua amiga sozinha, com isso em mente se dirigia para a ala norte do castelo.

- O que é isso? - Kim perguntou espantado levando a mão ao coração ao ver Lily escondida nas sombras com um pincel na mão, mas parecia um fantasma de contos japonês.

- Estou pintando. - Lily resmungou dando de ombros.

- Com que luz? Com que tinta criatura? Você ta enxergando alguma coisa do que está fazendo?

- Faz alguma diferença? Eu estou pintando sombras, as sombras também são muito importantes para retratar uma imagem. - falava sem emoção.

- Sei sei, é claro querida. - Kim falou abrindo as cortinas e deixando a luz entrar, quase levou um susto maior ainda, ao ver Lily meio descabelada, suja de tinta e um quadro abstrato de cores escuras, que parecia querer sugá-lo como um redemoinho.

- Porque não pinta sombras usando uma cor mais quente, como amarelo, laranja, vermelho...

- Essas cores têm vida demais para o que eu estou sentindo Kim.

- Eu sei que você está certa, colocando todo este sentimento para fora, mas você não se sente mal, deixando uma coisa que você ama fazer, tão feia?

- Não devemos expressar o que estamos sentindo na pintura? Então é isso que eu estou fazendo.

- O que isso tudo representa? Ódio, rancor, fúria?

- Tristeza e decepção, nada mais nada menos que isso.

- Querida não vale a pena ficar assim, por causa, de um cara.

- O pior é que eu sei, mas por enquanto, só por enquanto, eu prefiro esquecer esse detalhe. - falou com um sorriso fraco.

- Ah não senhora vem comigo. - Kim falou irritado a puxando pela mão.

- Kim, espera eu...

- Nada disso, a senhorita tem de voltar ao normal e se for preciso esquecer que James Potter existe. E nada melhor do que ser minha modelo para melhorar isso! - Kim falou animado a carregando para a sala que havia transformado em um atelier de costura.

Enquanto Kim tentava tirar Lily do estado sombrio, Remus via James se arrasar em comiseração e autopiedade no quarto. E essa história toda havia lhe surpreendido de tal maneira que nem ao menos sabia se podia ou não sentir pena do amigo, afinal ele mesmo tinha aprontado aquilo tudo, mas nunca tinha visto James Potter tão arrasado daquele jeito antes.

- E então como você está? - Remus perguntou suspirando nunca conseguiria deixar James ou Sirius de lado mesmo que tivessem feito uma merda sem tamanho.

- Acho que minha aparência responde tudo. - James resmungou.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Pontas, mas você pegou muito pesado dessa vez.

- Você acha que eu não sei? Como se faz para se desculpar depois de dizer tanta merda, como eu disse?

- Acho que você só vai saber como se desculpar, depois que quiser se desculpar de verdade. Você ainda está burramente magoado pela Lily não ter esperado por você.

O que é a maior idiotice, já que provavelmente ela nem sabia se iria reencontrá-lo um dia.

- Eu sei disso, mas que na minha cabeça a Lily é só minha e deveria ser assim sempre.

- Ela é sua Pontas, basta você querer. - Remus falou dando de ombros. - Mas acho bom você decidir logo, porque a Lily não vai te esperar para sempre.

Kayne e Saskia cobriram Kim e Lily nas aulas do dia inteiro e no término das aulas Kayne foi descobrir o que tinha acontecido com os dois e quase caiu na risada quando viu a cena, esperava ver uma mar de lenços de papel com Lily chorando pelo James e Kim chorando pela amiga, mas nunca uma coisa dessas. Pelo visto as coisas ficariam melhores, mais cedo do que ele imaginava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Kayne perguntou rindo - vendo Lily em pé em cima de uma mesinha com vários tecidos colorido em volta de si.

- Estou procurando a cor perfeita para ela, mas são tantas, verdes, vermelho, rosa, tudo fica bem na Lily! - Kim falava sem lhe dar atenção tentando descobrir se verde esmeralda ou rosa chá combinava melhor com o tom de pele de Lily.

- Isso não é bom? - Kayne perguntou retirando um turbante amarelo ouro de cima da cabeça da amiga.

- Obrigado por ter chego para me salvar Kay! - Lily falou feliz quase se jogando em cima do amigo.

- Do que você está falando? Só vim descansar um pouco e me divertir as suas custas. - Kayne falou se jogando na poltrona mais próxima.

- Grande amigo você, heim. - Lily resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Hum onde está a Saskia, Kay? Posso jurar que tenho um tecido turquesa que ficaria incrível nela! - Kim falava com um sorriso que só crianças que entravam em lojas de doces transmitiam.

- Ela não está indo brigar com o James de novo está? - Lily perguntou ansiosa.

- Se eu não me engano está aos agarros com o Sirius em algum canto por ai. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

- O que? - Kim e Lily falaram juntos.

- Reza a lenda que os dois estão namorando.

- Ta falando sério? Os dois? - Kim perguntou enfim se esquecendo de seus tecidos.

- O Sirius e a princesa, quem diria. - Lily falou pensativa.

- Pois é, provavelmente isso vai resultar numa confusão que eu vou ter que resolver. - Kayne falou resignado.

- Que isso Kay quem sabe não da certo? - Kim perguntou por fim se decidindo por um tecido dourado e envolvendo Lily nele.

- Claro. - Kayne falou ironicamente.

...

- A resolveu dar o ar da graça. - Kayne falou vendo Saskia cercada por fantasmas que contavam as histórias da suas mortes logo que viram ele se aproximar desapareceram.

- Eu estava com a professora Minerva até agora tive de inventar que a Lily estava com tanta cólica que mal conseguia sair da cama, mas obviamente ela já sabe que o

James idiota Potter e a Lily terminaram então fingiu que acreditou.

- Boa garota. - Kayne falou sorridente.

- E então? O James ainda não tomou nenhuma atitude?

- Da última vez que eu vi estava andando para cima e para baixo feito um morto-vivo e o Kim está com a Lily tentando animá-la, mas parece que não ta dando certo. Ela está com certa tendência em pintar tudo em preto e cinza.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Qual o problema dele! Dá até vontade de chamar meus irmãos para ter uma conversinha com ele!

- Pare de ter idéias Sas, você acabou de ser transferida para cá, porque não termina os estudos aqui em Hogwarts em paz?

- Mas é minha obrigação fazer algo quando...

- Não estamos na Lucânia Saskia, aqui você é uma aluna não uma princesa que cuida dos problemas dos seus súditos, está me entendendo?

- Mas a Lílian é nossa amiga!

- E nós vamos ajudar como amigos e dar nosso apoio.

- Que saco...

Lily finalmente tinha conseguido escapar das garras de Kim, mas mal virou o corredor se arrependeu amargamente por sua fuga, deu de cara com James que não parecia nada surpreso por vê-la. Não duvidava nada de que ele a estava procurando e provavelmente não iria gostar do que ia ouvir, mas Lily não permitira que a aquela situação se arrastasse.

- Lily... - James falou determinado - Nós podíamos dar uma volta? Arejar a cabeça, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ou alguma outra coisa, sabe precisamos conversar.

- Não. - falou secamente sem encará-lo.

Ele estreitou o olhar.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Que eu me lembre já conversamos e sinceramente, não gostei nem um pouco da conversa.

- Droga. Lily eu não quis...

- Sim você quis você quis dizer cada palavra do que foi dita e sinto muito, mas eu não posso mudar quem eu sou nem por você, nem por ninguém. Na verdade não era para dar certo mesmo.

- Lily não fala assim nós dois...

- Não existe mais nós dois James, acabou. - falou decidida dando as costas para ele e indo embora.

Lily saiu decidida, mas na verdade parecia estar se quebrando por dentro, nem soube como chegou ao seu quarto, mas provavelmente estava péssima pela cara que Saskia fez quando a viu.

- O que aconteceu? O que aquele idiota fez desta vez? - Saskia perguntou a abraçando.

- Ele não fez nada fui eu que falei... - Lily murmurou.

- Então... - Saskia falou sem solta-la.

- Então que eu terminei seja lá o que agente tinha.

- Sinto muito querida... - Saskia falou sabendo muito bem que aquilo estava longe de terminar, James Potter podia ser um idiota, mas uma hora iria se dar conta do que estava perdendo, só esperava que ele não fizesse Lily sofrer novamente.

- Agora sim posso voltar a viver. Posso voltar a pensar...

- Claro, claro, porque não tom um banho quente de imersão lava os cabelos enquanto eu faço um chá para você?

- Você fazendo um chá? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- Sou uma princesa não uma inútil querida, ta certo que meu café é muito mais gostoso que o chá, mas você precisa relaxar e não passar a noite toda acordada. Vou pedir para o Sirius providenciar uns biscoitos de chocolate e outras coisinhas para você.

- Não incomode o Sirius por minha causa Sas.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, querida. Afinal ele é amigo daquele idiota, não? Ele tem que fazer algo para se desculpar com você também. - Saskia falou séria.

Lily estava deitava no fundo da banheira pensando o que doía mais, ter ouvido aquilo de James, terminar com ele ou terminar com ele sem ele dizer nada, nem ao menos uma palavra de desculpas. Difícil, era muito decidir, mas agora não era mais tempo de pensar em James Potter, tinha que pensar nela mesma, não podia deixar seus amigos preocupados, estava em Hogwarts para reviver, não para afundar na cama chorando, por causa, de um coração partido. Decidiu se levantando para lavar os cabelos.

Quando voltou para o quarto, viu que Saskia servia um verdadeiro chá inglês, com direito a serviço de chá de porcelana, biscoitos, bolos, chá e diversos docinhos servidos numa mesinha elegantemente arrumada. Provavelmente sua nona tinha lhe obrigado a aprender a fazer tudo aquilo e se bem conhecia Saskia ela devia ter jurado que nunca serviria chá a alguém.

- Vamos, vamos é hora do chá só para as garotas! - Saskia falou batendo palmas e as velas se acenderam.

- Saskia daqui a pouco as meninas vão subir. - Lily falou ainda admirando a cena.

- Não se preocupe com elas, vamos nos divertir lanchando juntas, não é sempre que temos um tempo só nosso sempre tem o Kayne ou o Kim por perto.

- E agora vai ter o Sirius. - Lily lembrou sorridente.

- Ah tem esse também, vamos ver quanto tempo vai durar. - Saskia comentou mordiscando um biscoito de chocolate.

- Vocês não acabaram de começar a namorar? - Lily perguntou surpresa com a falta de sentimentos da garota.

- Fazer, o que? É a vida né, caríssima. Nem tudo é perfeito.

- Desde quando você se apaixonou pelo Sirius? - perguntou interessada deixando Saskia lhe servir uma enorme fatia de torta de amora.

- Me apaixonar? Oras eu estou apenas me divertindo. - Saskia comentou sorridente. - Não é preciso se apaixonar para se encaixar bem com uma pessoa.

- E vocês se encaixam bem? - Lily perguntou maliciosa.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. - Saskia cantarolou entrando no banheiro.

- Hum o Kayne tem razão isso vai acabar dando problema... - Lily comentou tomando um pouco de chá.

Já no dormitório masculino...

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? - Remus perguntou vendo James xingar e esbravejar dentro do quarto.

- Ótimo não está vendo? Não poderia estar melhor. Todos os meus problemas acabaram já que a Lily resolveu acabar com essa agonia e me deu um fora.

- To vendo você ta resplandecendo de alegria. - Remus comentou sarcástico.

- Eu não acredito que ela terminou tudo comigo! - falou indignado.

- E eu não acredito que você esteja surpreso com isso. - Remus comentou com vontade de rir - Ou você achou mesmo que ela passaria o resto da vida esperando você tomar a decisão de perdoá-la por não ter passado na cabeça dela que ela te reencontraria e por isso tinha de se guardar para você.

- Estão brigando crianças? - Sirius perguntou entrado sorridente no quarto.

- Ah não quero ficar ouvindo lição de moral de mais um! - James gritou irritado se enfurnando no banheiro.

- Pode ficar tranquilo estou bem humorado demais para me aborrecer com você. - Sirius explicou sabendo que James não estava lhe ouvindo.

- Que bom humor é esse? Está ficando mesmo com a princesa? Ouvi alguns rumores... - Remus comentou.

- Estamos namorando. - Sirius comentou dando de ombros.

- Não fale isso com esse ar blasé quando obviamente você parece estar flutuando de felicidade.

- Deixa de ser exagerado Aluado, eu não sou igual ao Pontas e a Saskia está longe de ser como a Lily, estamos apenas nos divertindo.

- Claro, acredito muito. Pude ver que estão se divertindo, acho que metade de Hogwarts viu vocês se divertindo nos jardins. Bem os irmãos dela já sabem disso?

- Se soubessem provavelmente o Rafaelle já estaria por aqui me pegando pelo pescoço... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Essa não é uma notícia que vai ser mantida em segredo por muito tempo.

- Como assim estamos na escola?

- E daí que ela é uma princesa, notícias sobre a família real saem nos jornais todo dia, não duvido nada de que amanhã saia uma foto de vocês dois na coluna de fofocas do profeta diário, já estou até vendo o título. "Princesa da Lucânia se envolve com bruxas de uma das famílias bruxas mais antigas da Inglaterra".

- Cê acha mesmo? - Sirius perguntou achando graça, pensando que por fim sua mãe iria gostar de algo que ele tenha feito.

- Acho? Eu tenho certeza Almofadinhas, certeza...

Na manhã seguinte Saskia deu um pulo da cama e reuniu tudo o que precisava para trazer um pouco mais de ânimo para sua amiga.

- O que aconteceu Saskia? - Kayne perguntou assustado esfregando os olhos parecia que sempre que conseguia começar a pegar no sono Saskia o chamava.

- É uma emergência! Venha comigo rápido e traga a Lily e o Kim! - Saskia ordenou.

**...**

Olá crianças, peço desculpas pelo meio século que demorei a postar, mas parece que ainda não entregaram um memorando para o meu coordenador informando que a lei áurea foi assinada. Chego cedo, saio tarde e ele ainda teve a audácia de nos pedir para demorar menos no banheiro, no almoço, no lanche e bebemos menos água e café. Nem preciso dizer que todos "adoramos" ele, né!

Bem bem, mas vocês não podem reclamar muito, atualizei a um tempão o Diário da Ruiva e não recebi um comentariozinho sequer. Muito triste isso viu. Bem agora eu já vou e assim que puder atualizo de novo, não percam as esperanças! Obrigada a todas as leitoras que acrescentaram minhas fics nas suas favoritas!

**Jaque Weasley:** Margarida eu não tenho mais vida! Não consigo mais ligar o computador quando eu chego em casa... Uma tristeza, e ai meu presente chegou? Como está se sentindo mais velha? Quais as novidades? Quero saber tudo! Principalmente se vai rolar fic nova pra agente!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	19. Lizzie

**Capítulo 18: Lizzie**

Saskia tinha arrastado Kayne, Kim e Lily para fora da escola alegando uma Emergência Real, todos haviam ficado preocupados e a tinham seguido sem perguntar nada, mas agora se arrependiam por ter feito isso. Estavam vestidos roupões coloridos super felpudos com apenas sungas e maios por baixo, se encontravam dentro de uma sala rosada onde lhe serviam chá e um suave cheiro de incenso pairava no ar.

- Saskia que emergência é essa? - Kayne perguntou esfregando a testa.

- Você ta doida por que... - Lily falava boquiaberta.

- Nós estamos em um Spa. - Saskia esclareceu notando que o único que se divertia era Kim que aceitava com prazer mais uma xícara de chá de hortelã.

- Isso já percebemos. - Kayne resmungou.

- Você falou que estava acontecendo uma emergência Real para sair da Escola! A saúde mental da Lily é uma emergência.

- Não acredito que você...

- Para de reclamar e aproveita Kayne... - Kim falou feliz da vida se reclinando na poltrona macia.

- Lily eu tenho uma surpresa para você. - Saskia falou excitada.

- Mais uma? - Lily perguntou sem saber se ficava preocupada ou não, afinal a surpresa podia ser James todo amarrado meio desnudo, lhe implorando perdão de joelhos.

- Pode trazer a surpresa, per favore!

Quando as portas se abriram entrou uma garota muito branca usando um roupão felpudo amarelo, seus grandes olhos azuis olhavam para todos os lados amedrontados e seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam amarrados encima da cabeça.

- Lizzie? - Lily perguntou abismada olhando para a amiga americana.

- Lily! - falou feliz pulando encima da amiga - Que saudades!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Foi tudo uma loucura, um dos Príncipes da Lucânia apareceu em Belhein falando que minha presença estava sendo requisitada com emergência na Inglaterra.

- Não acredito! - falou olhando agradecida para Saskia.

- Rafaelle estava dando uma volta nos Estados Unidos e me fez este pequeno favor.

- Meu Deus é a princesa Saskia Maria do principado da Lûcania! Lily desde quando ficou amiga de gente tão importante? Se o pessoal de Belhein te visse agora... E

está com dois garotos lindos! Eu disse isso alto? - perguntou corando violentamente - Me desculpe, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido, meus pais nem sabem que eu estou na

Inglaterra! Muito menos que estou num lugar trouxa na Inglaterra... - sussurrou olhando para todos os lados.

- Ah Lizzie eu senti tanto a sua falta! Deixa eu te apresentar. Esta é a Saskia que te arrastou para cá e este são Kim e Kayne.

- A dupla K! Eu lembro que você falou sobre ele nas suas cartas.

- Bem que tal conversarmos enquanto relaxamos? - Kim perguntou animado vendo Lily sorrir novamente.

- Com trouxas?

- Não se preocupem eles não vão te morder. - Kayne comentou rindo e Lizzie sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

- A não ser que você queira é claro. - Kim falou com um sorriso safado.

- Não ligue para ele vamos! - Lily comentou rindo fazendo seus amigos se entreolharem animados.

Enquanto os outros iam para suas salas de massagem Lizzie aproveitou para conversar com Lily a sós.

- Mas me fale a verdade o que está acontecendo? - Lizzie perguntou bebendo alguma coisa refrescante que uma senhora havia lhe servido e Lily lhe garantira que não estava envenenado.

- O que?

- Não me trariam de tão longe por nada né Lily!

- Nossa tem tantas coisas acontecendo... - Lily falou abrindo o coração para a amiga.

Meia hora depois...

- Se o Taylor descobrisse a confusão que você se enfiou provavelmente iria dizer...

- Lílian Evas, você é um ímã de problema para os homens. - Lily e Lizzie falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem é Taylor? - Kim perguntou entrando na sala onde as meninas estavam pegando a conversa pela metade.

- O melhor cara de todos os tempos. O inigualável, incomparável e tudo de bom Taylor Wabllers. - Lizzye anunciou.

- Nossa a quanto tempo eu não escuto isso.

- Bem esqueçam esse tal de Taylor e vamos aproveitar! Tem o ofurô enooorme lá atrás e da para todos nós!

Enquanto Kim e Saskia conversavam animadamente sobre suas conquistas amorosas, Lily relaxava e Kayne entretia Lizzie com histórias de sua infância que tinha passado em Nova York.

- E então Kayne porque você conhece tanto sobre os Estados Unidos? - Lizzie perguntou enquanto mordiscava uma torrada.

- Minha avó mora lá e passo minhas férias com ela.

- Mesmo! Que bom... Então quando você for visitá-la podemos nos ver. Não que eu esteja falando para nós sairmos juntos nem nada disso ou que você queira me ver novamente e muito menos que... - falava nervosamente.

- Vai ser um prazer Lizzie. - Kayne falou sorrindo e esbanjando suas covinhas, enquanto isso Kim cutucava freneticamente as costelas de Lily.

- Eu já vi! - Lily murmurou.

- Hum será que o Bezerro Apaixonado está cantando? - Saskia comentou observando a cena.

- Bezerro Apaixonado? - Kim e Lily perguntaram juntos.

Após passar toda amanhã no SPA, era hora de voltar e Saskia aproveitou que tinham voltado a Hogwarts para poder se livrar de seu atual problema, afinal não poderia abandoná-lo, quer dizer bem que tinha tentando, mas o safado parecia gostar dela...

- Lily eu sei que você anda triste e coisa e tal, mas você poderia voltar a cuidar do seu saco de pulgas, por favor? Até eu já estou com pena dele. - Saskia falou empurrando o pequeno gatinho com o pé.

- Oh meu Deus, Monet me desculpe, desculpa eu me esqueci de você! - Lily falou o agarrando.

- Isso ai, continue assim e você vai matar ele. - Saskia falou revirando os olhos.

- Você o alimentou esses dias pra mim?

- Ou eu o alimentava ou ele comia meus sapatos ou eu o matava. Resolvi ser benevolente. - Saskia falou dando de ombros.

- Obrigada.

- Pensei que você iria querer devolver ele para o idiota.

- O Monet é meu. - Lily falou se titubear.

- Certo, certo. Bem divirta-se com seu saquinho de pulgas. Que eu vou me divertir com o meu. - falou dando uma piscadela marota.

Saskia viu Sirius sentado perto lado parecia resmungar qualquer coisa sozinho se aproximou por trás dele e lhe deu um beijo na orelha fazendo ele dar um salto.

- Ciao, mio piccolo!

- Saskia! - Sirius falou olhando para trás querendo sacudi-la.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou vendo o olhar atravessado que ele lhe dirigia.

- Você não tem muita experiência com namoro né!

- Você é meu segundo namorado! - Saskia falou com se isso significasse muito.

- Pois você merece um bom puxão de orelha que história é essa de sumir do nada, garota? Passei a manhã te procurando! - Sirius falou se lembrando que havia se prometido não falar nada.

- Eu não sumi, eu fui a um SPA de altíssima classe levar a Lily para descansar um pouco e já voltei. O que houve ficou com saudades foi? - falou feliz o abraçando pelos ombros.

- Bem se você tivesse me avisado eu não teria te procurado por todo o castelo!

- Que graça! Não é que sentiu mesmo a minha falta, venha cá me dar um beijo!

- Eu não senti nada disso, para de gracinhas, só me avise da próxima vez. - Sirius falou amolecendo com ela distribuindo beijinhos pelo seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem carinho. - Saskia o envolvendo com os braços - Estou perdoada agora?

- Quase... - falou a puxando para mais junto de si.

- Hum acho que tenho de ser mais persuasiva... Que tal você massagear a minhas costas?

- Essa é a sua idéia de se desculpas? Comigo massageando as suas costas? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo sem saber se ria ou se chorava.

- Bem eu vou estar deitada, quietinha e você vai me amassar, passar as mãos pelo meu corpo, me apertar, fazer o que quiser... - falou com a voz rouca - Creio que seja um negócio lucrativo para ambas as partes.

- Como você consegue deixar qualquer coisa tão sexy? - ele perguntou sabendo que nunca poderia fazer uma massagem nela em pleno ar livre com vários alunos andando pelo lago, a não ser que não se importassem de ser expulsos da escola.

- Provavelmente porque você tem uma mete muito suja. - falou com um sorriso safado.

- Ou porque você adora me provocar. - falou se levantando e a pegando o colo.

- Ei onde está me levando?

- Você não quer uma massagem? Vai ter uma. - Sirius falou com um sorriso canino que fazia um arrepio correr por toda espinha de Saskia.

Enquanto Saskia passava à tarde com Sirius e Kim dormia, Lily aproveitava para sondar Kayne sobre o que ele tinha achado sobre a amiga, pois para ela era mais do que óbvio que Lizzie tinha ficado caidinha por Kayne. Por fim acabou desistindo Kayne não abria a boca ara de falar nada exceto que Lizzie era legal.

- Oh ai estão vocês, vamos jantar?

- Passar à tarde com o Sirius te deu fome? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso.

- Você nem imagina. - Saskia comentou rindo.

- E o Kim será que já acordou de seu sono da beleza?

- Ele disse que iria nos encontrar no salão na hora do jantar. - Kayne falou.

Já dentro do salão principal Margareth observava sua presa, ele parecia estar tão sozinho e lindo como sempre, com certeza estava sentindo sua falta e como ela era muito boa iria perdoá-lo, afinal a culpa não era dele, não é mesmo. Quem havia se jogado em cima dele fora a piranha da Evans, James apenas passou por um período de confusão, com este pensamento em mente colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi atrás de seu homem.

Kim os esperava na entrada do salão principal e entraram animados para jantar, mas de repente Lily congelou no meio do caminho e todos olharam para ela e em seguida para a direção onde ela olhava. Logo em frente estavam James e Margareth no maior amasso, sem se importar com quem estivesse olhando ou passando.

- O que houve você parou de re... - Kim falou animado.

- Não acredito... - Saskia murmurou boquiaberta.

- Esse idiota... - Kayne falou ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Vem Lily você não precisa ver isso... - Saskia falou a arrastando, enquanto Kayne e Kim iam atrás de James Potter.

- Tudo bem, Sas eu prefiro ficar sozinha. - Lily falou com dignidade subindo as escadas.

Saskia voltou para o salão principal e viu que Kayne já estava resolvendo o problema, pena que ela não ficava satisfeita apenas com isso...

- Molto bene agora ninguém me convence que não posso encomendar um servicinho e... - Saskia falou puxando pena e pergaminho das vestes.

- Você não vai mandar alguém dar um jeito no James. - Sirius falou arrancando as coisas da mão dela, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Saskia só fazia aquela cara quando o problema era James e Lily.

- Perché no? Além de rejeitar a Lily teve a cara de pau de ficar se esfregando com aquela loura aguada na cara dela! - falou irritada.

- O James Potter, fez o que? Está dizendo que ele voltou com a Sasquatsh?

- Exatamente. - falou expressando seu desgosto.

- Não pode ser, você deve ter entendido errado!

- Todos nós vimos a loura se enroscando feito uma cobra e depois dando o bote e bem pelo menos o Kayne se mostrou útil e mostrou para que servem aqueles músculos maravilhosos dele.

- O Kayne bateu no James? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Foi só um murro. - Saskia falou dando de ombros.

- Como ele pode ser tão idiota? - Sirius perguntou, ele mesmo querendo bater em James.

- Ele non é um idiota! É um cretino e um cretino que está na minha lista negra, então o mande tomar cuidado. - falou virando as costas e indo embora.

Quando enfim Sirius encontrou James, ele já estava no quarto, olhando a obra prima de Kayne no espelho.

- Belo olho roxo...

- Muito obrigado. - falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Idiota! - falou dando um tapa na nuca de James - Como conseguiu fazer uma burrada tão grande?

- Eu não tive culpa! A Margareth surgiu do nada e pulou no meu pescoço!

- Teria sido melhor se ela tivesse feito para te matar!

- As coisas estão tão feias assim?

- Pergunta o cara com um olho roxo. - Sirius falou revirando os olhos. - Se a coisa ta feia? Você faz a merda que fez com a Lily depois de dormir com ela e depois ela te pega aos agarros com a Margareth! Realmente precisa que eu te diga se a coisa ta feia ou não?

- Eu não estava aos agarros!

- Bom não é isso que o Kayne acha obviamente, muito menos a Saskia que colocou seu nome no topo da lista negra dela e muito menos a Lily que é quem mais está sofrendo com esta história toda.

- E você acha que eu também não to sofrendo?

- Pode até ser Pontas, mas é meio difícil defender você, quando faz uma burrada atrás da outra!

- Mas que droga você acha que ta fazendo? - Remus perguntou irritado entrando quarto.

- Fala sério, você também Remus? - James perguntou num resmungo.

- Pois é eu também. Depois de tirar o Kayne de cima de você e de impedir o Kim de te dar uns bons chutes eu fui chamado pela professora Minerva, que obviamente queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você falou para ela?

- Que você foi um idiota com a Lily e o Kayne te deu um soco.

- Droga...

- E você queria que eu dissesse o que? Bem resumindo os dois pegaram detenção na sexta a noite, não que você tivesse com quem passá-la mesmo. Ah não ser que esteja pensando em voltar com a Margareth. - Remus falou com cuidado vendo Sirius estremecer.

- Claro que não!

- Só mesmo com Pontas aqui uma transa pode dar tantos problemas.

- O maior problema é que não foi só uma transa, se fosse com certeza não teria problema algum. Seria apenas mais uma garota correndo atrás de mim.

- O problema é que a Lily está correndo de você, certo? - Remus falou sem sentir pena do amigo.

- E ainda se não fosse o caso, o que você diria a ela? - Sirius perguntou vendo o amigo afundar na cama.

- Estou pensando nisso.

- Pois eu acho melhor você pensar mais rápido porque seu tempo já está acabando James. - Remus falou.

Kim encontrou Lily enrolada no sofá em uma das salas que costumavam usar para descansar, era uma sala vazia e poeirenta, mas que logo se transformou no lugar deles.

- E então como você está? - Kim perguntou com vontade de matar James Potter.

- Como se pode estar depois de ver o cara que se ama nos braços da ex que te odeia?

- Você está um lixo.

- Por ai. - Lily murmurou.

- Porque não vai pintar um pouco para extravasar? - Kim perguntou tentando animá-la.

- Para extravasar eu teria de fincar meu pincel no coração do James, isso se ele tiver um, o que eu começo a duvidar.

- Vamos você não pode desmoronar, por causa dele.

- Eu não vou, me recuso a ficar triste! Eu vim para Hogwarts para mudar de ares e não para ficar chorando pelos cantos.

- É assim que se fala! E então o que vai fazer agora?

- Virar a página, mas antes quero...

- Isso mesmo quero que de um jeito em James imbecil Potter o quanto antes... - Saskia falava despreocupada entrando na sala, enquanto conversava através de um espelho.

- Saskia Maria! - Lily falou arrancando o espelho das mãos dela.

- Lily! Tenho ótimas notícias, Jean me afirmou que se ele levar o James para o Butão não estará cometendo crime nenhum, pelo menos pelas leis de lá!

- Nada vai acontecer com o James, nem aqui e muito menos no Butão e em nenhuma parte do mundo, entendido?

- O que? Mas por que? Não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro, meu querido Jean está me devendo um favor e...

- Saskia deixe o James em paz!

- Você perdoou ele? - perguntou escandalizada, enquanto Kim observava tudo com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, mas também não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

- Então...

- Então cancele seus planos sanguinários.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Eu? Bem eu vou esquecer que James Potter existe.

- Lily! - uma sextanista perguntou entrando na sala em que estavam assustando Lily e Kim, afinal ninguém nunca usava aquela sala - O James está lhe chamando lá no salão comunal.

- Você vai? - Saskia perguntou vendo a Ruiva se levantar.

- Não vai adiantar nada eu fugir dos meus problemas, vai! - perguntou num suspiro.

- O que você acha? - Saskia perguntou para Kim.

- Que ele não tem chance nenhuma. - Kim respondeu.

Lily passou pelo buraco na parede e notou que todos os alunos da Grifinória prestavam a atenção neles, foi só James olhar para os lados para eles fingirem se concentrar em suas atividades novamente.

- Eu queria falar com você. - James falou cheio de dedos.

- Eu pensei ter deixado bem claro que eu não quero falar mais nada com você. - Lily falou sem conseguir olhar para o olho roxo dele, Kayne havia feito um bom trabalho ali.

- Você falou e eu ouvi, não acha que já é hora de me escutar também? - James perguntou.

- E o que você pode falar que possa ser diferente de tudo que eu já ouvi? E vi... - Lily acrescentou.

- Eu quero me desculpar por ser um imbecil, por ter dito uma merda tão grande para você, mas eu fiquei realmente decepcionado em saber que você era só minha.

- Sabe o que pior é que se você me quisesse poderia ser só sua, mas agora sou eu que não quero.

- Lily, por favor. Tenta me entender um pouquinho...

- Sabe James acho melhor você voltar correndo para a Margareth que está te esperando feito um cachorrinho.

**...**

** Eu sei, eu sei demoro um século para postar e quando faço coloco um capítulo pequeno destes, mas acontece que eu acabei reescrevendo tudo de novo, eu li e vi que não estava ficando do jeito que eu queria e estava adiantando muito as coisas e não queria entregar um capítulo de qualquer jeito para vocês. Mas a notícia boa é que já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo e amanhã estou de folga então possivelmente estarei postando um novo capítulo. Isto se meu "adorável" coordenador ignore minha folga e me faça trabalhar do mesmo jeito. Vida de adulta é foda! Peço desculpas pela expressão.**

**- Harumi Evans Potter :** Pode deixar, não desisto nunca jamais! rs

**- sassah potter:** Bem o James tentou né... Mas a Margareth volta a toda no próximo capítulo, e quanto ao Sirius e a Saskia muita água vai rolar embaixo dessa ponte rsrs. Mas pode deixar que a Lily vai castigar o James da melhor forma possível!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	20. Novas decisões

**Capítulo 19: Novas decisões**

Absolutamente todo mundo dentro do castelo já sabia o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior no salão comunal da Grifinória. As meninas estavam escandalizadas, afinal Lílian Evans havia dispensado James Potter. E Margareth estava mais feliz do que nunca, entrou no salão principal para tomar café da manhã exalando felicidade e caçando James com os olhos, rapidamente o encontrou sentado meio encurvado na ponta da mesa da grifinória.

James se perguntava por que não tinha ido comer na cozinha quando aquele perfume enjoativo que tanto conhecia se fez notar, ela era a causadora de todos os seus problemas, se pudesse estrangularia Margareth... Mas não era verdade, quem armou a confusão toda para início de conversa havia sido ele mesmo.

- Jimmie eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu, você deve estar sofrendo tanto... - falou se sentando ao lado dele.

- O que você quer Margareth? Já não bastou a confusão que você criou ontem a noite?

- Oh eu só vim te ajudar meu amorzinho, afinal você nunca levou um fora antes e é claro que eu sei que você foi enfeitiçado pela aquelazinha, então não se preocupe.

- Margareth me deixa sozinho, por favor.

- Claro Jimmie querido, mas quando precisar você sabe onde pode me encontrar. - falou lhe lançando um beijo.

É sei muito bem e vou passar bem longe... James pensou, não querendo saber nunca mais de Margareth a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como fazer para Lily perdoá-lo, mas nunca na sua vida achou um problema tão difícil para se resolver, mas ele era um maroto, um maroto apaixonado e Lílian Evans não iria se livrar dele, de jeito nenhum.

Margareth sabia que havia dado o primeiro passo, mas antes de re4começar com James, tinha que se livrar daquele empecilho ruivo que assombrava seus sonhos mais perfeitos e só de pensar nela ela parecia aparecer na sua frente caminhava pelos corredores tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse destruído todos os seus sonhos e planos depois que havia voltado para Hogwarts.

- Querida porque você não aproveita que não tem mais nada que te prenda aqui e não vai embora? - Margareth perguntou entrando na frente de Lily.

- Olha "querida" o que não me falta são razões para ficar aqui e se você acha que vou ficar me remoendo por causa de James Potter, está muito enganada eu vou deixar essa importante tarefa para você. - Lily falou suspirando - Agora com licença porque os meus amigos, você sabe o que é isso não? Bem não importa, como eu dizia os meus amigos estão me esperando.

- Evans eu vou pegar ele de voltar pra mim. - Margareth falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Esteja a vontade. - falou dando de ombros.

- Não se faça de forte quando eu sei bem que você está se remoendo por dentro!

- Olha não sei se você sabe Margareth, mas existem mais homens no mundo. - Lily falou lhe lançando um sorriso enviesado.

- Mas só existe um James Potter.

- Da mesma forma que só existe uma Lílian Evans.

Depois daquela batalha verbal onde se sentiu vitoriosa Lily foi se encontrar com seus amigos e mal acreditou na confusão, havia tecidos espalhados por toda a parte, espelhos e manequins, parecia que Kim havia acordado inspirado..

- Kim quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não...

- Só por um minuto, por favor. Eu tenho certeza que aquele corte de neoprene ficaria perfeito em você... - Kim falava agarrado ao braço de Saskia.

- Caro faça o vestido e vou vesti-lo muito feliz, agora não me peça para ficar em pé feito uma estátua em cima de uma mesinha com você me espetando. - Saskia falou tentando se desvencilhar sem sucesso.

- Um minuto contado no relógio. - Kim falou mordendo os lábios.

- Se eu deixar você me capturar sei que nunca levará apenas um minuto!

- Não confia em mim? - Kim perguntou fazendo cara de cão arrependido.

- Não! - Saskia falou sem piscar.

- Vamos eu sei que você achou lindo aquele desenho que eu fiz, vá...

- Você já tem minhas medidas Kim, faça o vestido a partir delas, é assim que o costureiro real faz!

- Eu não sou qualquer costureiro, sou Kim Wang costureiro exclusivo da princesa da Lucânia!

- Ah ta... Mas não você não me convenceu.

- O que está acontecendo, da para ouvir vocês dois discutindo de longe! - Kayne perguntou abismado parando atrás de Lily que se divertia com a cena.

- Ele quer me raptar Kay!

- É o que?

- Ela não quer servir de manequim pra mim! - Kim se lamuriou.

- Você ainda ta tentando convencê-la? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que essa garota não sossega parada? - Kayne perguntou enquanto Saskia se postava atrás do amigo e mostrava a língua para Kim.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? - Lily perguntou decidida a se esquecer que tinha encontrado Margareth.

- Corra Lily antes que você seja pega! - Saskia falou puxando Lily para trás de Kayne.

- O que houve?

- O Kim está procurando bonequinhas para ele espetar!

- Vai praticar vodu? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- O que? Não eu só quero uma modelo!

- Ah agora eu entendi. Vamos Sas, temos de terminar aqueles deveres de poções. - Lily falou puxando Saskia.

- Anh... Mas o Kim ta precisan... - Saskia falou se chegando para o lado de Kim.

- Nada disso senhorita, vamos estudar, e desta vez a poção vai sair certa nem que tenhamos de passar a noite toda trancada naquela sala!

- Então até amanhã para você duas. - Kayne comentou rindo - E você nem adianta me olhar desse jeito, eu não vou ficar bem com nada feito de neoprene.

...

- Onde as damas estão indo? - Sirius perguntou vendo Lily arrastar Saskia pelo corredor.

- Sirius me aju... - Saskia murmurou.

- Vamos estudar então não se aproxime dela! - Lily falou carregando Saskia que olhou para trás com olhos suplicantes, Sirius acabou caindo na risada.

Sirius voltou rindo para o salão principal...

- Você não tinha ido procurar a Saskia? - Remus perguntou curioso, afinal era sábado.

- Ela foi estudar coitada. - Sirius falou secando as lágrimas.

- É mesmo, que ótimo exemplo nós podemos fazer a mesma coisa.

- O que?

- Semana que vem vamos ter um teste ou você esqueceu. Vamos estudar poções, anda!

- Remus é só semana que vem!

- E que hora melhor para estudar do que quando a sua namorada também está estudando? - Remus perguntou arrastando Sirius.

- Cadê a Natalie, heim? - Sirius perguntou tentando distrair o amigo.

- Nada de enrolação, vamos. - Remus falou o carregando pelas vestes com a face rubra.

Uma hora depois nas masmorras...

- Como você fez isso? - Lily perguntou limpando a fuligem do rosto.

- Se eu soubesse faria uma fortuna criando explosivos. - Saskia comentou rindo e Lily teve que rir também.

- Mas eu estava olhando, você não fez nada errado, a não ser que... Quantas voltas você deu na poção?

- Eu é que sei? - Saskia perguntou.

- Eu falei que você tinha que dar três voltas para esquerda e quatro para direita, lentamente!

- E como eu ia lembrar disso?

- Vamos de novo.

- O que? Mas quase acabamos de ser explodidas!

- Deixa de ser exagerada, anda vamos começar tudo de novo.

- Do zero? - perguntou com desespero.

- Do zero. - Lily falou decidida.

Duas horas depois...

- Enfim! - Saskia falou aliviada vendo que nada explodia - Posso ir agora e...

- Temos que testá-la. - Lily falou acabando com a animação da amiga.

- O que? Foi a primeira poção que não explodiu!

- Isso não quer dizer que está perfeita e tem que estar perfeita para o professor Slugorn.

- Saco. - falou se jogando na cadeira.

Mais uma hora depois já no salão comunal da grifinória...

- Que cara é essa? - Sirius perguntou vendo Saskia meio descabelada e com o rosto sujo.

- Nunca mais, eu repito nunca mais estudo poções com Lílian Evans, ela me torturou por cinco horas até conseguir uma poção perfeita!

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim.

- Não? Então da próxima vez eu estudo poções com o Remus e você com a Lily.

- Tudo bem. - Sirius falou pensando que não fazia nem meia hora que tinha conseguido se livrar do amigo.

- Vou subir agora devo estar horrível. - falou desconsolada.

- Você está linda.

- Você é um ótimo namorado. - Saskia falou se esticando e dando tapinhas na cabeça dele.

- To falando sério. - falou se sentindo um cachorro.

- Eu sei, mas vou ficar muito melhor depois de tomar um banho e mudar de roupa.

- Hum... Melhor ainda se eu estivesse com você. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Embaixo do chuveiro?

- O tempo inteiro. - falou a puxando para os seus braços e a beijando.

- Interessante... Guarde essa idéia para mais tarde. - falou o empurrando.

- Promessas... - Sirius falou alto e ela teve que rir.

Enquanto isso na Biblioteca Margareth estava decidida a seguir com seus planos de reconquista e toda ajuda era bem vinda...

- O que você quer Margareth? - Remus perguntou levantando o olho do livro já fazia dez minutos que a garota o encarava.

- Oh Remus que bom eu queria mesmo falar com você. - falou jogando os cabelos delicadamente para trás.

- Sobre?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda! O James pobrezinho está tão sozinho e você como a pessoa sensata que é sabe que o melhor para ele é ser consolado.

- Você quer consolar ele? - Remus perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro quem melhor do que eu? Mas é claro que ele não me deixa se aproximar deve estar super arrependido depois do que fez comigo. Mas diga a ele que eu não o culpo.

- Não o culpa? - Remus perguntou querendo rir.

- Eu sei que foi tudo culpa daquela vadia da Evans. Então, por favor, diga a ele para me procurar sim. - falou sorridente o deixando sozinho.

- Nem pensar... - Remus murmurou.

- Eu ouvi.

- Natalie... - Remus falou surpreso.

- Então ela está caçando o James. - Natalie comentou curiosa se sentando de frente para Remus.

- De todas as formas. - Remus falou pensando que Margareth nunca havia conversado com ele antes.

- Será que ela vai conseguir alguma coisa?

- Espero sinceramente que não.

Saskia desceu as escadas depois de tomar um bom banho e encontrou Sirius a sua espera jogado no sofá de frente para lareira, teve vontade de se enroscar nele. Ele parecia tão confortável ali sentado, como sempre nada parecia lhe preocupar, mas ainda assim sempre parecia ter uma aura perigosa em volta dele, Sirius parecia possuir alguma coisa que ela não conseguia decifrar. Por fim ela acabava pensando que talvez fosse por isso que estava com ele, não podia ter outro motivo, correto?

- Agora nós também deveríamos estar indo para o nosso quarto dormir. - ele falou bocejando.

- Vai se fazer de difícil comigo Sirius, quer que eu te convença a ficar comigo? - Saskia perguntou com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Bem seria bom ver isso acontecer uma vez, para variar.

- Hum é mesmo? E se eu fizer assim será que você fica comigo? - perguntou arranhando sua nuca enquanto se sentava no colo dele - Ou quem sabe se eu fizer assim...

- murmurando lhe mordiscando a orelha- Ou posso até mesmo tentar isso... - falou deslizando as mãos pelo peito dele- Mas se ainda assim não puder te convencer então deve ser melhor eu voltar para o quarto mesmo...

- Hum... Estou mais do que convencido... - Sirius falou lhe agarrando a impedindo de se levantar - Você sabe que estamos no salão comunal e pode aparecer alguém a qualquer momento, não sabe?

- Claro que sei... O que deixa tudo muito mais excitante.

- Você é muito má, sabia? Desse jeito nós não po...

- Não po?

- Deixa pra lá.

- O que essa sua cabecinha pecaminosa está imaginando?

- Coisas que colocariam todos os seus três irmãos, mais o seu pai e sua nonna correndo atrás de mim.

- Hum me parece promissor. Continue.

- Para com isso Saskia, é isso, eu não sou nenhum santo.

- Quem disse que eu quero que você seja um santo? E eu também sou de carne e osso ou você acha que também não fico excitada quando estou com você? - falou e viu os olhos dele se arregalarem - O que ficou espantado com a minha sinceridade?

- Não é sempre que uma garota me fala uma coisa dessas, mentira nunca uma garota me disse que ficava excitada por minha causa.

- Porque não, se todas obviamente ficam?

- Na verdade elas gostam de fazer doce mesmo estando a fim.

- Sou péssima confeiteira. - Saskia comentou sorrindo.

- E eu não suporto doce... - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

Sirius não resistiu e a apertou mais nos seus braços, se beijaram lenta e profundamente. Os dedos dela estavam enroscados em seus cabelos e cada suspiro que ela emitia, ele sentia seu corpo todo se arrepiar, quando ele finalmente estava conseguindo encontrar o fecho daquele maldito sutiã...

- Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo acordados há esta hora? - a professora perguntou fazendo Sirius empurrar Saskia de seu colo.

- Boa noite professora. Já estávamos subindo. - Sirius se apressou em dizer.

- Claro estou vendo. E nem pensem em voltar, estou de olho em vocês dois. - falou franzindo o cenho.

- Agora vamos ter de procurar um lugar para dar uns amassos. - Saskia lamentou.

- Ah com isso não se preocupe eu sou mestre em achar lugares secretos. - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Hum quero conhecer vários...

- Mas não hoje. - Sirius lamentou.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo. - Saskia falou dando uma piscadela e indo em direção a escada que levava ao quarto feminino.

...

- Já subiu? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- A professora Minerva nos pegou. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Você não me parece decepcionado. - James falou vendo o amigo se jogar na cama.

- Provavelmente porque eu não estou decepcionado.

- Ta cadê meu amigo e o que você fez com ele?

- O Sirius que eu conheço a esta hora estaria fazendo birra e mal dizendo as mulheres por dar todas as mostras de que estão a fim, mas não liberam no final.

- A situação agora é diferente, ok!

- Não, não tem nada ok, o que está acontecendo? Não me diga que você realmente está apaixonado pela princesa! - Remus perguntou se lembrando dos irmãos Vanaldi.

- Claro que não! É só que ela é diferente, a situação é diferente. Ela não estava fazendo doce nem nada disso. Só que não deu.

- E você não está praguejando a professora Minerva por que... - James perguntou ainda não entendendo a situação.

- Porque hoje eu estou muito paciente meu caro Pontas, muito paciente.

- Desde quando você foi abençoado com esta dádiva? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Parece que a Saskia faz milagres... - James comentou rindo.

Lily não estava com vontade de dormir, toda vez que pensava em voltar ao salão comunal pensava que poderia encontrar James e apesar de ter dito mais cedo que não se importava da Margareth ficar com ele, ela sabia que aquilo era uma mentira descarada, mas tinha que fazer com que seu coração mudasse de idéia. Resoluta a esquecer que James Potter existe, resolveu pinta o lago à noite sob o céu estrelado.

- Muito bonito...

- Obrigada... - Lily falou olhando para trás - Como está Severus?

- Melhor do que você, suponho. - ele comentou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Bem não precisa muito para uma pessoa estar melhor do que eu. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Eu falei que você deveria tomar cuidado com o seu carma. - Severus lembrou vendo as mechas de cabelo ruivo voar ao vento.

- É você falou. Mas parece que eu não tenho jeito né.

- Bem se tivesse não seria você, mas é melhor você dar uns conselhos para sua amiga ilustre.

- A Sas? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Muitas vezes eu passo despercebido, agora a presença dela é muito marcante, principalmente para algumas alunas que não estão muito satisfeitas com o namoro dela.

- Ah o que não falta é gente para proteger ela. - falou se lembrando de Kayne e Sirius.

- Bem não custar alertar. Mas falando sério, você está bem?

- Não poderia estar melhor.

- Sabe você não precisa se fazer de forte com todo mundo.

- O que eu não posso Severus é me abalar, por causa, de um cara. Outras pessoas vão aparecer na minha vida.

- Que bom que você pensa assim. - Severus falou com um sorriso no rosto.

...

Posso apostar que vocês não esperavam uma att tão rápida, fala sério. E olha que meu coordenador nem teve piedade de mim. Mas não esperem muito da minha pessoa, não posso prometer mais um capítulo novo para esta semana. Mas dias melhores viram!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Que vergonha, Margarida, eu não vi seu comentário... Mas estou me redimindo e postando rápido, por favor, me desculpe. Estou com saudades, parece que faz um século que agente não se fala, mas quando eu chego em casa não tenho nem coragem de olhar para a cara do computador... Ainda não vi Burlesque, mas vi HP 7 PT 2, duas vezes! E chorei a baldes... A primeira vez vi 3D e a segunda normal, porque estava sem dinheiro... rsrs E ai o que achou?

Na verdade eu sei que a maioria das pessoas não vai gostar muito dela, mas eu queria fazer um personagem diferente que não se parecesse com nenhum dos meus personagens anteriores. Ela é mesquinha, metida, esnobe, egoísta e gosta de ver o sofrimento das pessoas que ela não gosta, mas acontece que eu penso que o Sirius não é muito diferente dela rsrs.

Mas Margarida vamos combinar que adolescentes não sentam e conversam, só arrumam confusão rsrs, mas eles vão conversar nos próximos capítulos e a Lily vai judiar dele, mas acho que você vai gostar não vou deixar eles separados por muito tempo, mas também não espere uma reconciliação imediata! Reth volta com a corda toda! Ela pode levar uns foras, mas menina não desiste nunca! rsrs

Graças a Deus não tenho verba para gastar no ebay senão iria a falência rsrs. Já to meio falida no momento já que comprei uma estante de livros para o meu quarto sem contar que essa semana vou comprar um e-reader pra mim... E estou guardando cada centavo que tenho, pois mês que vem tem Bienal do Livro e vou torrar tudo! rsrsrs

Quero ver foto dos vestidos!

Isso mesmo ri da desgraça alheia... Por quando no meio da aula ele diz que pra gente sorrir... Vontade de matar... Bem é isso, beijos Margarida, estou com saudades.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	21. Castigo

**Capítulo 19: Castigo**

Remus estava cansado de ver Lily andar se esgueirando pelos corredores sempre com Kim e Kayne em seu encalço, não querendo encontrar James e pior do que isso, na verdade era até mesmo deprimente entrar no quarto e ver James com o mapa do maroto aberto em cima da cama acompanhando todos os passos de Lily, seu amigo estava virando um Stalker, daqui a pouco poderia da à mão a Kurokawa e dividir técnicas de espionagem. Não, não podia deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer, pensou decidido e até mesmo sabia que um mínimo de incentivo James iria atrás de Lily novamente, e se fosse necessário que fosse ele a fazer o trabalho, agora que Sirius estava namorando, então ele o faria.

- Sabe anteontem a Margareth veio me procurar. - Remus iniciou a conversa como quem não quer nada.

- Ela raramente falava com você. - James falou surpreso tirando os olhos daquele pequeno pontinho Ruivo parado perto do lago.

- É, mas parece que agora qualquer ajuda é necessária, não duvido nada dela procurar o Sirius.

- Ela não se rebaixaria. - James comentou achando graça - O que ela queria?

- Minha ajuda para convencê-lo a esquecer a Lily e voltar com ela.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. - James falou escárnio.

- E você vai ficar sozinho por quanto tempo? Pois pelo que eu me lembro você nunca ficou muito tempo solteiro.

- Eu só preciso arranjar um jeito da Lily me ouvir.

- Não vai conseguir isso parado dentro do quarto olhando para o teto. - Remus falou sem rodeios. - A Lily com certeza está magoada e vamos combinar que a Margareth não está ajudando nada. É mais do que óbvio para todo mundo que ela quer você de volta.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- A Lily não sabe disso, na verdade a única prejudicada com tudo que acontece é ela, enquanto isso você fica se remoendo. - falou sem piedade.

- Eu não vou deixar isso continuar assim.

- E então o que você vai fazer? - Remus perguntou parecendo um técnico animando seu jogador.

- Vou correr atrás do que é meu.

- Isso já um grande avanço só acho melhor não dizer para ela, esse negócio dela ser sua. As garotas não gostam muito disso.

- Engraçadinho.

- E pelo amor de Deus pense no mínimo umas trinta vezes antes de permitir que alguma palavra saia da sua boca.

- Vai dar tudo certo Aluado, tem que dar. - James falou decidido saindo do quarto.

- O que houve? Por que ele saiu desse jeito? - Sirius perguntou espantado depois de ser quase derrubado na escada por James.

- Ele decidiu agir.

- Foi atrás da Lily? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Foi.

- Só espero que não faça besteira dessa vez.

- Essa é a parte difícil, até agora não entendi como ele conseguiu ferrar com uma coisa tão certa...

- Bem agora é esperar para ver.

Ela não o viu se aproximar estava olhando para a tela a sua frente como se ela pudesse lhe responder alguma coisa e James mais uma vez sentiu aquele arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, só de olhar para ela seu corpo todo reagia, não sabia o que era aquilo, só sabia que Lílian Evans era sua e nada nunca mudaria isso. Assim que Lily sentiu a presença dele fechou os olhos e suspirou, guardou seu material de pintura e decidiu sair dali, não precisava passar por isso. Saiu andando por ele sem nem mesmo encará-lo.

- Por favor, olhe para mim, Lily. - James pediu parado diante dela impedindo a sua passagem.

- O que você quer? - Ele lhe tocou os cabelos e Lily deu um pulo para trás. - Não me toque!

- Lily...

- Eu estou te pedindo, por favor, James, me deixe em paz.

- Mas eu não posso!- James disse suavemente, os olhos castanhos brilhando com seus dedos deslizando pelos cabelos ruivos, descendo depois para a nuca, num gesto lento e sensual.

Lily não conseguiu se mover. Os olhos escuros encontraram os dela, o rosto dele chegando cada vez mais perto, até que as bocas se tocaram. Os lábios de James apenas roçaram os seus e como sempre sentiu o ar faltar, mas não podia deixar isso continuar. Empurrou-o, a raiva misturando-se à excitação que se espalhava traiçoeiramente por seu corpo.

Sem se importar James segurou-lhe o rosto, e sua boca cobriu a dela possessivamente, causando-lhe um verdadeiro turbilhão de emoções. Sem dúvidas uma parte de Lily desejava aquilo loucamente, os lábios macios, aquele corpo pressionando o seu. O formigamento que tomava conta do seu corpo toda vez que ele se aproximava, porém, outro lado de seu cérebro gritava loucamente como uma sirene da polícia.

Como ele ousava fazer aquilo! A raiva, entretanto, cedia pouco a pouco. Sentiu suas forças abandonando-a, os lábios tornarem-se dóceis, correspondendo ao beijo. Seus braços o envolveram, puxando-o para mais perto, seus dedos se enrolando nas mechas arrepiadas. Quando ele finalmente a soltou, ela mal conseguiu manter-se em pé, as pernas trêmulas. Por um longo momento James a ficou com um sorriso.

- Diga que não gostou disso — disse baixinho.

- Não significa que eu tenha perdoado você.

- O que eu preciso fazer para que você me perdoe?

- Porque eu deveria perdoar você se é você que não me aceita do jeito que eu sou?

- Por que eu te amo! Sempre te amei, Lily!

- Você tem um jeito estranho demonstrar isso...

Desde que tinha escutado a incrível notícia com Remus de que James finalmente tinha tomado vergonha na cara e iria tentar pedir desculpas a Lily, Sirius estava ansioso, sabia que era muito improvável mais esperava ver James entrando no salão comunal com a Ruiva nos braços, mas uma voz que ele queria ignorar ficava debochando e falando que era óbvio que ela entraria feito uma ventania irritada e James logo atrás triste sem saber o que fazer. Agora que estava bem acompanhado queria que seus amigos tivessem o mesmo prazer que ele estava tendo.

Enquanto isso a companhia dele não estava nem um pouco satisfeita em ser ignorada, já tinha tentado entabular três conversas diferentes, havia jogado charme, feito beicinho e até mesmo se rebaixado e perguntado duas vezes se estava tudo bem, mas Sirius Black não tirava aqueles malditos olhos azuis da porta de jeito nenhum e aquilo já havia lhe irritado bastante.

- Mas afinal qual é o problema? - Saskia perguntou cansada de tentar chamar atenção.

- Eu já disse que não é nada. - falou sem nem ao menos encará-la.

- Desde que eu cheguei aqui você não desgrudou os olhos da porta. - resmungou com vontade de puxá-lo pelo queixo para ver se ele lhe encarava, mas se recusava a implorar por atenção.

- Impressão sua. - falou dando tapinhas na perna dela.

- Certo. - bufou se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? - falou imediatamente sentindo falta daquele calor aconchegante em seus braços.

- Subir, é mais interessante conversar com meu travesseiro do que com você. - Saskia falou em alto bom som e Sirius teve certeza que estava encrencado.

E para piorar a situação não havia passado cinco minutos Lily passou correndo pelo salão comunal a caminho do quarto feminino, pronto James tinha levado um fora e se ele não se cuidasse acabaria levando um também. E já bastava ter todo mundo que estava no salão comunal estar olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco por ignorar a única princesa solteira existente em todo mundo bruxo.

Lily ainda não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau de James, mas pior do que isso foi a falta de boa vontade demonstrada por seu próprio corpo traidor que havia ficado tão a vontade nos braços dele, e o pior ainda podia sentir os lábios dele junto aos seus o que era ainda mais excitante e deprimente.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou vendo Saskia trançando os cabelos e resmungando sem parar em italiano, e mesmo sem saber a língua não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ela não falava nada agradável.

- Buona note, Lily. Fez belas pinturas? - Saskia perguntou tentando ser simpática.

- Não como eu gostaria. - falou de ombros guardando sua maleta de tintas dentro do baú.

- O que aconteceu?

- O James veio falar comigo. - Lily falou se jogando na cama se lembrando dos beijos trocados.

- Ah... - Saskia falou entendendo a falta de atenção de Sirius. - E o que ele queria?

- Dizer que me amava. - falou amuada.

- E o que você respondeu? - Saskia perguntou sem entender como sempre a desculpa para tudo era o amor.

- Que ele tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso.

- Bom. Estou orgulhosa de você, carinho. Como você está se sentindo?

- Vou ficar bem.

- Me conte como você ficou amiga da Lizzie? Ela me parece tão avessa a trouxas que qualquer um que a conhecesse pensaria que ela não suportasse ficar perto de alguém que não tivesse o mais puro sangue. - Saskia pediu mudando de assunto.

- A Lizzie... - Lily comentou rindo se lembrando da amiga de longos cabelos castanhos - Na verdade foi graças ao Taylor que ficamos amigas.

- Taylor? - Saskia perguntou interessada vendo os olhos de Lily brilhar.

- É uma longa história... - Lily falou pensando que pela primeira vez queria conversar sobre esse assunto com alguém e ela simplesmente sabia que Saskia nunca contaria sua história para ninguém.

- Temos a noite toda. - Saskia falou sorridente apontando as outras garotas que já dormiam.

Sirius logo estranhou quando James entrou com a cabeça erguida no salão comunal e com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos, podia jurar que teria de espantar as pessoas com olhar de piedade que iriam começar a se reunir em volta dele, mas ao invés disso ele parecia estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Será que tinha perdido alguma coisa? Foi outra Ruiva irritada que ele viu subir para o quarto?

- O que aconteceu? Vocês estão numa boa? - Sirius perguntou seguindo James até o quarto masculino.

- Ela ainda não me perdoou. - James explicou.

- E você está parecendo um pavão todo orgulhoso porque... - Remus falava tentando manter uma linha de raciocínio.

- Nós nos beijamos.

- Vocês se beijaram ou você a agarrou? - Sirius perguntou sabendo bem qual era a diferença.

- Começou comigo agarrando ela... - James admitiu e Remus bateu com a mão na testa - Mas depois ela pareceu ficar bem feliz por estar nos meus braços.

- O que eu te disse sobre pensar antes de fazer? - Remus perguntou.

- Eu pensei, pensei e pensei, mas não consegui saber o que falar para ela me perdoar então preferia agir.

- Não era mais fácil dizer que a amava? - Remus perguntou vendo Sirius se estremecer.

- Eu fiz isso.

- E ela?

- Disse que eu tenho um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso.

- O que vai acontecer agora? - Sirius perguntou já sentindo pena de James.

- Eu não vou desistir, Lilian Evans vai ser minha de novo. - James falou decidido.

- Você não falou isso pra ela falou? - Sirius perguntou sem saber de onde seu amigo tinha tirado tanta confiança.

- Claro que não, mas eu sei.

- Ótimo, agora vamos dormir que amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo.

- Você? - Remus e James perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem como fiquei preocupado com certa pessoa, acabei deixando outra bem irritada. - Sirius falou bocejando.

- Só espero que você se saia melhor do que o James aqui. - Remus falou pensando que nunca gostaria de ver Saskia irritada.

- Até mesmo um trasgo cego, se sairia melhor do que o James.

- Nossa, muito obrigado Almofadinhas. - James falou ironicamente.

- Não por isso.

Já no quarto das meninas a conversa corria solta...

- Foi por isso que você voltou para Hogwarts? - Saskia concluiu pesarosa.

- Eu sempre lembrava Hogwarts como um conto de fadas, sempre com lembranças boas e felizes. Eu simplesmente precisava ter isso de novo.

- E quando voltou encontrou tudo de cabeça para baixo. - Saskia comentou não conseguindo imaginar Margareth sendo uma criança gentil e bondosa. - Se soubesse que tudo isso ia acontecer duvido que você estivesse aqui.

- Não, com certeza eu estaria aqui, porque agora eu tenho o Kayne, o Kim e você na minha vida e não me importaria de passar por tudo de novo só para poder conhecer vocês.

- Ah que fofa! Te adoro Lilian Evans!

Antes mesmo que Remus Lupin acordasse Sirius já estava de pé acabando de pentear os cabelos no banheiro quando Remus abriu os olhos e viu Sirius saindo do quarto levou um susto nunca tinha visto Sirius acordar tão cedo em toda sua vida, ele provavelmente nem ao menos deveria ter se dado conta disso. Enquanto isso Sirius, torcia para que Saskia não tivesse acordado mais cedo só para não encontrá-lo, se conhecia bem a morena quanto mais tempo ele demorasse a se desculpar maior seria seu castigo.

Não que estivesse preocupado ou pensando que ela pudesse pensar em terminar com ele, não era isso, se convencia mentalmente, só não gostaria de ficar sem os beijos dela e sem contar que ela ficava insuportável de mau humor e deveria zelar pelo bem estar dos alunos de Hogwarts, do jeito que ela era maluca era bem capaz de ser expulsa, concluiu satisfeito, ao pensar que só estava acordando cedo e indo pedir desculpas pelo bem unicamente e exclusivamente dela. Assim com isso em mente praticamente pulou do sofá quando viu alguém finalmente descendo as escadas.

- Lily! Você viu a Saskia? - Sirius pulou em cima da ruiva assim que ela desceu as escadas.

- Está lá encima se arrumando. Mas acho melhor você não esperar, ela me disse que vai demorar. - Lily falou com vontade de descer correndo para não encontrar James Potter, tinha acordado mais cedo exatamente para evitar encontrar o moreno.

- É melhor eu esperar... - Sirius falou se sentando novamente.

- Pisou na bola? - Lily perguntou se lembrando da noite anterior quando encontrou Saskia falando impropérios em italiano.

- Só um pouquinho. - falou dando de ombros.

- Sério? Ela nem comentou nada, quem sabe você não está com sorte? - Lily perguntou sabendo que isso estava longe da verdade mal conhecia Saskia, mas sabia muito bem que ela não se esquecia de nada.

- É melhor eu ficar aqui. - Sirius falou sabendo muito bem do gênio da namorada que tinha arrumado.

Quinze minutos depois Sirius pulou novamente do sofá vendo Saskia descer as escadas, com os cabelos soltos os olhos verdes brilhantes bem maquiados, a boca pintada com um tom de rosa delicado, deixando seu perfume flutuando por onde passava. Estava perfeita como sempre a única coisa que denunciava seu estado de espírito era as grandes botas de combate que usava.

- Bom dia, Sas. - falou tentando abraçá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Ah resolveu lembrar que eu existo! - Saskia perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Que isso Saskia! Eu só estava... Pensativo! - falou sabendo muito bem que ela não gostaria que ele citasse o nome de James.

- Então continue pensando. - Saskia falou o dispensando com um aceno.

- Fala sério, você está realmente chateada comigo? - perguntou a segurando pelo braço e fazendo a cara de cachorrinho que as garotas adoravam.

- Não estou acostumada a ser ignorada e nem vou me acostumar. - falou sem se soltar o olhando como se ele fosse um qualquer que não sabia qual era o seu lugar.

- E se eu me redimir? - Sirius perguntou pensando rápido.

- Estou ouvindo. - Saskia falou com os olhos brilhando de interesse.

- Mais tarde, eu prometo que vou fazer você perdoar, na verdade prometo que você vai gritar de tanto êxtase... - murmurou com um sorriso canino.

- Tudo bem, então mais tarde nós conversamos. - Saskia falou se desvencilhando.

- Vai ser inesquecível Sas. - Sirius falou alto.

- Espero que não faça promessas que não possa cumprir. - falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Saskia encontrou Lily, Kayne e Kim já tomando o café da manhã no salão principal e pelo jeito que conversavam animados, Lily provavelmente não tinha contado sobre a tentativa de aproximação que James imbecil Potter, tinha tentado fazer no dia anterior, senão Kayne provavelmente estaria carrancudo e Kim resmungando como certas pessoas não conhecxiam seu devido lugar. Satisfeita se sentou e começou a comer a primeira coisa que apareceu na sua frente, tinha que se alimentar bem para mais tarde pensou com um sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

- Você e o Sirius estão bem?- Lily perguntou vendo Saskia comendo uma tigela de mingau cheia de satisfação.

- Com certeza.

- Eu não quero nem saber o que você vai aprontar, só não esqueça que daqui a um mês vão começar as provas. - Kayne falou olhando severamente para ela.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, Kay! - Kim resmungou - E então o que vai acontecer de bom?

- Juro que eu não sei, mas me prometeram que vai ser inesquecível. - falou dando um olhar sugestivo que Kim soube interpretar muito bem.

- O Sirius é muito bom nisso. Pelo menos metade das garotas de Hogwarts acham. - Lily comentou comendo calmamente.

- Ele tem taxa de 100% de aprovação. - Kim falou com os dois polegares levantados.

- E 100% das garotas que ficaram com ele, terminaram chorando no banheiro que nem a Murta que Geme. - Lily falou tentando alertar a amiga.

- Eu estou mais preocupado é com a chance de vocês serem pegos, se seus irmãos ficam sabendo vão dar um sumiço em Sirius Black. Na verdade eu estou surpreso de ainda não ter saído nada nos jornais sobre vocês dois. - Kayne falou tirando o prato de Saskia para que ela prestasse atenção.

- Relaxe Kay, se sair alguma coisa...

- Não se e sim quando. - Kayne a cortou.

- Certo, quando sair algo no jornal eles vão pensar que ainda é repercussão das férias na Lucânia. - Saskia falou pegando seu prato de volta.

- Ah não ser que tirem uma foto de vocês dois juntos aqui em Hogwarts. - Kim lembrou.

- Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando acontecer Kim. - Saskia falou dando de ombros.

- Você é despreocupada demais, com os seus próprios problemas... - Kayne falou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Enquanto isso Margareth escutava toda a história sorridente, ainda estava entalado na sua garganta aquele fora que a princesa havia lhe dado, sem contar que sempre soube que Sirius Black a odiava e estava fazendo todo o possível para que ela e James nunca mais voltassem a ficar juntos. Com certeza aquela informação era muito preciosa, quem sabe distraindo um pouquinho os dois eles paravam de tentar juntar James e a vadia da Evans novamente.

- Você está com uma cara péssima. - Kayne comentou sem notar a presença da loira sentada na mesa atrás deles.

- Estou de mal humor. - Kim falou emburrado.

- Que raridade, o que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou interessada.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu to na seca? - Kim perguntou indignado.

- Desde que voltamos da Lucânia? - Saskia perguntou levantando os olhos da comida.

- Exatamente! E nessa escola as únicas pessoas interessantes somos nós ou os marotos. E como eu sei que a chance de um de vocês descobrirem que o amor que sentem por mim é maior que amizade é nula e bem os marotos estão todos enrolados, não vou sair dessa seca nunca!

- Kim falta apenas um mês para as provas e logo depois estamos de férias. - Kayne lembrou.

- E você acha que isso me acalma? - Kim perguntou sarcástico.

- Não entendo porque tanto estresse, você passou perfeitamente bem o ano todo. - Lily lembrou.

- A culpa é da inveja! - Kim falou indiferente.

- Inveja! - perguntaram juntos.

- Da Saskia, que pode ficar com o absolutamente gostoso Sirius Black e é óbvio que também estou com inveja do Sirius por estar com a Saskia, posso apostar meus botões de pérolas que os beijos dela são arrasadores.

- Ora muito obrigado querido, quem sabe um dia desses quando eu não estiver tão enrolada com alguém?

- Promessas... - Kim resmungou.

Já os marotos tomavam o café da manhã na cozinha junto com os elfos, James sabia muito bem que Lily não queria encontrá-lo por enquanto, então daria uma trégua a garota, uma trégua muito curta é claro.

- Pelo visto você e a Saskia voltaram as boas. - Remus comentou vendo que ele não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

- Claro, claro. Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. - Sirius falou dando tapinhas amigáveis em Remus e James.

- Não sei por que eu já sabia que ia ouvir isso. - James falou fazendo uma careta.

- Essa noite vai ser inesquecível.

- Ela já sabe disso?

- Foi com essa promessa em mente que ela me desculpou.

- Ela sabe realmente quais são suas intenções Sirius, ela pode estar imaginando uma coisa totalmente diferente. - Remus falou cauteloso.

- Não, ela sabe muito bem onde está se metendo... - Sirius falou satisfeito, James e Remus se entreolharam surpresos, nunca tinham visto deste jeito antes.

James e Remus passaram o resto da tarde ajudando Sirius, fazendo todos os preparativos para o pedido de desculpas, enquanto isso Saskia se preparava para dar ou não seu perdão. Passou uma boa hora na banheira de molho em seus sais de banho favoritos, lavou os cabelos, e quando saiu do banheiro Lily sentiu uma lufada de um perfume suave invadir o quarto.

- Nossa... Sirius Black nem ao menos vai saber o que o atingiu. - Lily comentou rindo.

- A intenção é essa. - Saskia falou sorrindo se sentando de frente ao espelho passando a escova no cabelo - Pega meu vestido verde dentro do baú, por favor?

- Qual verde? - Lily perguntou abrindo o baú e sentindo como se estivesse entrando numa loja caríssima de roupas novas e perfumadas.

-Tem um sistema de busca no baú, peça um verde, curto que arrase corações.

- Que tal esse? - Lily perguntou tirando um vestido elegante, curto que na verdade era até bem decente.

- Perfeito! - Saskia falou animada dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily e vestindo rapidamente a roupa. - Como estou?

- Não sei tenho pena ou fico feliz pelo Sirius. - Lily comentou vendo o vestido se acomodar perfeitamente ao corpo de Saskia.

- E você está bem? - Saskia perguntou preocupada estava tão animada com sua noite que tinha se esquecido que tinha visto Lily andar o dia inteiro como um gato assustado.

- Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem acompanhada. - Lily falou pegando Monet no colo - Só não seja pega pelo amor de Deus.

- Relaxa. - Saskia falou piscando um olho e descendo as escadas.

Já estava tarde e todos os alguns tinham subido para os seus quartos, Sirius já estava impaciente pensando que ela o estava castigando e não iria aparecer, mas ela veio e ele nunca tinha visto Saskia tão linda nem mesmo nas festas na Lucânia, e para piorar ainda mais e acabar com seu controle, ela sustentava aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que o fazia imaginar mil coisas. Saskia estava muito satisfeita, Sirius estava lindo obviamente tinha se preparado para ela, estava todo vestido de preto e não tinha outra palavra para defini-lo a não ser delicioso.

Sem nem ao menos lhe dizer uma palavra a segurou pela mão e a arrastou para fora do salão comunal, se esgueirou com ela por vários corredores que ela não conhecia e pararam diante de uma porta que se abri sozinha para eles.

- E então o que acha? - Sirius falou indicando a mesa cheia de comida, as velas acesas o clima romântico no ar.

- Eu já jantei esta noite Sirius. - Saskia falou sem deixar de sorrir e nem conseguia imaginar como uma cama tinha ido parar naquele quarto, mas era bem providencial.

- É mesmo? Então o que você quer?

- Não precisa ser um gênio para saber que eu quero você. - falou com simplicidade.

Sirius ergueu o queixo de Saskia com um dedo, olhou-a no fundo dos olhos e então a beijou, provocando os lábios dela com a língua antes de invadir-lhe a boca. Não foi um beijo como os que trocavam nos armários de vassouras. Este era um beijo mais lento e sensual, destinado a fazê-la se desmanchar por inteiro. Saskia enroscou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos de Sirius sentindo o calor que lhe atravessou o corpo.

- Como você quer que eu seja um cavalheiro fazendo isso comigo?

Saskia sorriu, segurou a camisa dele com ambas as mãos e o puxou para si. As bocas de ambos se encontraram num beijo tão repentino, tão apaixonado, que perdeu a respiração. Os lábios dele eram quentes e tinham um gosto até mesmo melhor do que ela lembrava. Ele explorou-lhe a boca de modo possessivo, então se apartou por um átimo de segundo, apenas para beijá-la mais profundamente em seguida.

Passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele e o ouviu gemer. Ele afastou-a gentilmente, posicionou-a contra a parede, pressionou seu corpo junto ao dela e aprofundou o beijo. Ela entregou-se ao momento de paixão, sentindo o prazer inominável que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Ela o queria... Naquele momento e tudo que Saskia queria Saskia tinha.

- Sirius Black... - ela degustou seu nome percorrendo com as mãos o peito largo do moreno. Querendo sentir aquela pele quente, puxou a camiseta para fora da calça e tocou-lhe o estômago. - Eu quero você agora... - murmurou fazendo Sirius gemer baixinho.

- Fico feliz que tenhamos tanto em comum - murmurou ele, e em seguida parou para beijar um dos seios dela.

De repente passou pela cabeça dele que talvez estivessem indo rápido demais e ignorando todos os seus sentidos pela primeira vez na vida Sirius falou:

- Não precisa ter pressa... - sussurrou - Não precisamos fazer isso agora, se você não quiser.

- Você não quer? - perguntou com a voz rouca passando a unha peça nuca dele.

- Eu apenas... Oh, esqueça.

Saskia arranhando o couro cabeludo dele até chegar nas costas fazendo Sirius estremecer...

- Devagar... - Sirius pediu arfando.

- Mas eu quero que você se apresse... - falou com um sorriso felino dando uma lambida na orelha dele.

Entrelaçou os cabelos dela com os dedos compridos, que curvou em sua nuca. Quando ela gemeu, ele virou-lhe a cabeça para trás para expor o pescoço macio, abaixou a cabeça e acariciou a pele sedosa e quente com a boca. Sem conseguir resistir mais praticamente a arrastou para a cama.

- Già...

- Tem certeza? - Sirius não precisava saber italiano, para saber o que ela estava pedindo e em vez de responder Saskia simplesmente o puxou mais forte para cima dele.

Quando alcançaram o ápice, ficaram deitados na mesma posição, sem se moverem. Ao abrir os olhos, Saskia sentia-se plena e feliz, e tinha de admitir isto era uma coisa que raramente acontecia com ela.

- Agora e sei como o James se sente quando vê a Lily... - Sirius falou sem se mover.

- Do que você está falando? - Saskia perguntou passeando os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

- Com essa atração biológica fora do normal que há entre nós dois. Parece até uma maldição.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou ofendida.

Ele apoiou-se num cotovelo e fitou-a firmemente.

- Nunca encontrei alguém tão excitante quanto você. Nenhuma que me fizesse ter vontade de fazer amor a toda hora.

- E você chama isso de maldição? - perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. - Bem quer colocar ela a prova mais uma vez?

No dia seguinte Sirius estava exausto e quando entrou no salão principal para tomar café com os amigos, a razão de seu cansaço estava lá como se tivesse dormido a noite inteira o, mas lindo dos sonhos, sorria para Kim e dava tainhas na cabeça de Kayne como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele bem sabia que isso estava bem distante da realidade, principalmente quando ela notou sua presença e lhe dirigiu aquele sorriso especial. Nem ao menos parecia que tinha passado toda a noite com ela, só de vê-la rir e mexer nos cabelos, andar sensualmente sabendo muito bem que fazia a maioria dos garotos babarem, fazia sua pulsação se acelerar.

- Que cara é essa, Sirius está dormindo em pé? - James perguntou olhando para os lados procurando Lily.

- Acho que passar a noite em claro não lhe fez muito bem. - Remus caçoou.

- Pelo contrário Aluado, não poderia estar melhor! Com licença tenho que sequestrar uma pessoa. - Sirius falou indo em direção ao trio.

- As pessoas vão pensar que ele está se apaixonando. - James comentou como quem não quer nada.

- E quem saber não estão certos? - Remus falou feliz pelo amigo.

- Não deixe ele te escutar falando uma coisa dessas. - James falou conhecia bem Sirius Black e ele não tinha bons exemplos de amor na sua vida.

- É verdade Sirius Black é magnânimo demais para ser atingido por algo tão banal como amor. - Remus comentou. - E você aonde vai agora?

- Procurar certa Ruiva, porque não aproveita que foi abandonado e não toma café com a Natalie?

- Talvez...

- Que talvez o que cara. - falou o empurrando na direção da garota deixando tanto Remus como Natalie com as faces coradas - Até mais tarde!

- Vê se não apronta. - Remus pediu.

James a encontro novamente, Lily não precisava nem ao menos se virar para saber, no momento em que ele se aproximou ela sentiu seu perfume, sua presença e como sempre sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, isso não podia continuar assim, ela não poda passar o rosto do ano letivo se escondendo e James tinha que parar de persegui-la afinal não havia sido ele mesmo que fizera um escândalo por ela não ser mais virgem?

- Lily?

- O que é agora James?

- Eu quero... Quero falar com você, por favor. - James pediu na verdade estava disposto a implorar de joelhos para que ela o ouvisse.

- E eu realmente quero saber o que você espera de mim James. Porque eu sinceramente não sei. - Lily falava sentindo lágrimas queimando seus olhos.

- Eu te amo... Amo de verdade e não vou mentir fiquei chateado quando descobri que você não era mais virgem. - James falou finalmente tomando coragem para falar.

- Chateado? - Lily perguntou sentindo seu coração bater loucamente ao ouvir ele dizer que lhe amava.

- Ta certo eu virei um perfeito idiota, imbecil, um cretino, mas eu juro que não queria que tivéssemos terminado. Eu só queria ser o único homem da sua vida, a única pessoa que você amou. Porque eu nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você.

- Nem a Margareth? - Lily teve que perguntar.

- Por favor, estou falando sério aqui. O que eu sentia pela Margareth e o que eu sinto por você não pode nem ao menos ser comparado.

- Eu não sei se posso confiar em você James, eu sai de Belheim e vim para Hogwarts para me reencontrar, para começar a viver novamente e o que aconteceu, o que você me disse, me fez sofrer tanto me machucou tanto que eu...

- Lily olha pra mim, por favor, eu nunca vou fazer algo que possa te magoar novamente, nunca mais vou te ferir, porque quando eu faço isso com você eu sofro também.

- Eu preciso pensar. - falou sem encará-lo.

- Você me ama eu sei que me ama e vou esperar o tempo que for necessário para que você me perdoe. Você sabe que eu sou paciente. - James falou passando um dedo pela face macia secando uma das lágrimas que insistiram em cair.

- Não acho que você deva me esperar dessa vez James. - Lily falou com pesar no coração, não podia se permitir a sofrer tudo isso novamente.

**...**

Hum estava inspirada escrevendo este capítulo, pode ser que você não tenham gostado dele, mas por algum motivo eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo, provavelmente por poder imaginar meu lindo cachorrão sem camisa... Por falar nele a Margareth vai acabar com a diversão dele no próximo capítulo quem está com saudades da loira, fiquem felizes!

Juro que vou tentar não demorar a postar o próximo capítulo, na verdade ele está bem adiantado e tudo mais. Posso adiantar que teremos mais Marga, mais Saskia e Sirius e muito mais Lily e James, prometo que vai ficar orgulhosa de mim no próximo capítulo Margarida!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	22. Correndo Atrás

**Capítulo 21 : Correndo Atrás**

Saskia levantou da cama e viu que as outras meninas já haviam saído do quarto, era assim todos os dias, parecia até que as garotas tinham medo de se aproximar dela. Não que ela se importasse estava feliz de ter feito amigos de verdade neste ano, mas sua mais nova amiga não parecia estar bem, Lily estava de frente para o espelho penteando os cabelos ruivos, o rosto estava abatido e com olheiras, se sentia mal por ela.

- Você está com uma cara péssima. - Saskia falou lhe entregando um corretivo.

- Pois eu gostaria de saber como você pode estar tão bem disposta, dormiu o que duas horas esta noite?

- Quando nosso tempo é bem aproveitado, não aparentamos cansaço, mas uma incrível satisfação. Se quiser posso chamar o Enrico ou o Rafaelle para lhe distrair. Na verdade esqueça o Enrico, tenho certeza de que o Raff é a melhor opção e...

- Saskia eu não preciso de ninguém para me distrair, eu juro. - Lily comentou rindo, mas no fundo sabia que a amiga estava falando sério.

- Bem se mudar de idéia. Temos aula de que hoje? - perguntou entrando no banheiro.

- Poções.

- Argh...

- Você tem que estudar as provas começa daqui a poucas semanas.

- Nem me lembre com certeza o Kayne vai adorar as sessões de tortura... Já posso até imaginar a cara de felicidade dele, ele se aproveita de toda e qualquer oportunidade que tem para poder mandar em mim.

- Deixa de exageros, vamos logo, senão não teremos tempo para tomar nosso café.

- Nem pensar, preciso reunir toda energia que puder para me manter forte e não morrer de tédio durante a aula de poções... - falou calçando um par de salto alto vermelho escarlate.

- Dramática...

-Realista. - falou dando de ombros - Sem contar que esse professor Slugorn tem uma série de problemas que eu nem começo a enumerar se não corremos o risco de não sairmos deste quarto hoje.

- Você acordou muito ferina hoje, querida. - Lily falou sem conseguir deixar de rir.

...

- Ah até que enfim as Belas Adormecidas resolveram aparecer. - Kim falou animado dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma.

- Saskia, já separei todas as anotações da Lily e as minhas para podermos fazer um aulão intensivo de Poções, para você e para o Kim é claro. - Kayne falou empolgado abrindo um rolo de pergaminho.

- Bom dia para você também... - Saskia resmungou.

- Eu? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Kim perguntou espantado.

- Você não vive reclamando que nunca é convidado para as festas e reuniões do Slugorn, pois a partir do ano que vem você vai ser chamado. - Kayne falou com os polegares erguidos.

- Eu não me importo de ir com você ou com a Lily... - Kim falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não adianta tentar fugir já tenho um plano detalhado de estudo para nós quatro! - Kayne falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Agora eu estou começando a entender porque você caiu na Corvinal... - Kim falou mal humorado.

- Te aconselho a começar a se alimentar direito e sair da dieta Kim, porque já posso ver que perderemos nossas noites de sono e jantares spettacolare. - Saskia falou enfiando um sanduiche na boca do amigo.

- Pois eu acho bom a Lily tomar um café da manhã reforçado, porque o James parece estar vindo nesta direção e a Rainha das Neves está acompanhando cada passo dele com aquela cara de ódio que já estamos acostumados... - Kim falou rapidamente.

- Ele vai ter coragem de vir até aqui? - Saskia perguntou surpresa.

- Não acredito, eu o mandei desistir! - Lily falou sem coragem de olhar para trás.

- Parece que ele não é obediente, mas isso você já sabia. - Kayne murmurou - Se você estiver incomodada é só falar.

- Vamos ver o que ele quer. - Lily falou agitada.

- Ora isso todos nós já sabemos. - Kim falou malicioso.

- Eu estou com um mal pressentimento. - Lily falou sem levantar os olhos do prato.

- Não ligue a partir do momento que se passa muito tempo com a Saskia isso tende a acontecer. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

- Ei!

- O problema não é a Saskia, mas sim o James, eu não sei o que fazer com ele...

- E você sabe o que você quer? - Kayne perguntou.

- No momento somente sossego.

- Você quer que eu de um jeito para ele mantenha a distância? - Kayne perguntou com seriedade.

- Nossa você falou igual a um gangster agora! - Kim falou animado.

- Por enquanto acho que não vai ser necessário, Kay. - Lily falou agradecida.

- Bom dia... - Sirius falou dando um tapinha na cabeça de Saskia.

- Bom dia garotão, pelo visto está bem disposto. - falou o avaliando da cabeça aos pés.

- Você não imagina o quanto... - Sirius falou lambendo o canto da boca dela.

- Bom dia para vocês também... - Remus falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Você é uma graça, andando com este cara a tantos anos e ainda consegue ficar envergonhado. - Saskia comentou rindo dando tapinhas na cabeça de Remus.

- Cadê o James? - Kim perguntou surpreso.

- Foi raptado antes que conseguisse chegar aqui. - Sirius falou dando de ombros se servindo.

- E vocês grandes amigos que são não fizeram nada. - Kayne comentou.

- Me fala Remus, quando você vai chamar a pobre Nat para sair? - Saskia perguntou aborrecida.

- De onde veio isso? - Remus se perguntou, uma hora estava falando de James e do nada ela falava sobre a Natalie!

- Sabe ela quase te devora com os olhos todo dia pela manhã, você só falta esmurrar qualquer garoto que chega perto dela, é tudo muito romântico, mas este tipo de amor já saiu de moda faz séculos querido, já faz pelo menos uns cem anos que se é de bom tom dar as mãos, um abraço e até mesmo um beijo antes de se estarem casados, sabia?

- Qual o problema dela? - Lily perguntou surpresa vendo Remus tentar gaguejar uma resposta para a morena.

- Ela encontrou um caso perdido e a Saskia nunca pode ver ninguém que ela pensa que está em apuros que resolve ajudar... - Kayne falou num suspiro - Ei da um jeito na sua namorada.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou com a boca cheia de comida.

- Pode ficar tranquilo que eu vou te ajudar. - Saskia falou decidida se levantando e saindo do salão carregando Remus atrás de si.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? - Sirius perguntou surpreso sem entender nada.

- Eu acho muito bom você ir atrás da sua namorada. - Kayne falou indicando a saída. - Coitado do Remus. - Kayne comentou enfiando uma rabanada na boca.

- O que houve com ele? E porque a Saskia o arrastou assim! Não estou entendendo nada... - Kim perguntou ávido por uma fofoca.

- A Saskia colocou os olhos em cima dele. - Kayne explicou.

- O que ela vai trocar o Sirius pelo Remus?

- Não que eu saiba. - Lily falou sem tirar os olhos do prato, pois sentia que James estava por perto tentando em vão se livrar de Margareth.

- Mas o Kayne acabou de falar que...

- Ela quer ajudar o Remus a conquistar a Natalie. - Kayne explicou massageando a própria testa.

- Bem quem sabe assim a coisa não vai para frente. - Lily comentou.

- Você acha que a Sas exagerou quando você e o Potter terminaram? - Kayne perguntou tentando esclarecer a situação.

- Um pouco. - Lily teve que admitir.

- Pois provavelmente ela vai virar vida do Remus de cabeça para baixo, pode escrever o que eu to falando.

- Antes a dele do que nossa. - Kim falou feliz da vida - Ah nem contei para vocês no próximo final de semana minha mãe vai me levar para um desfile na Espanha, se quiserem ir estão convidados.

- Ah por isso você ta tão animadinho. - Lily falou animada em ir para Espanha, teria coisas maravilhosas para pintar.

- Os dois podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva ou esqueceram que já estão chegando as provas? - Kayne perguntou desaprovador.

- Mas eu já marquei tudo com a Yvena. - Kim falou com os olhos brilhando.

- E quem é Yvena? - Lily perguntou interessada.

- Uma modelo espetacular que minha mãe convocou para o desfile, sabe minha mãe jurou que não ia mais chamá-la depois de nos pegar juntos em Munique, mas ela sabe que a Yvena é espetacular e dessa vez não seremos pegos. - Kim falou animado esfregando as mãos como uma criança.

- Às vezes eu tenho pena da sua mãe.

- Não tenha, ela é uma megera, controladora que não me deixa chegar perto das modelos. Mas eu a amo assim mesmo.

- Eu acho que o que ela não quer é ser avó tão cedo. - Lily comentou rindo.

- É tem isso também. - Kim concordou.

- Pois não adianta, não tem jeito de você fugir do meu esquema de estudos.

- Mas Kay...

James estava furioso, não estava nem ai que Lily tivesse lhe dito para desistir, tinha acordado disposto a correr atrás dela o tempo que fosse, mas antes mesmo que tivesse conseguido se aproximar Margareth havia se pendurado nele de tal jeito que pensou que teria de usar um feitiço para a estuporar para ver se ela o largava, a única sorte que tinha era que faziam a aula de poções separados.

Por causa dela, além de não tem conseguido falar com Lily não tinha tomado café e duvidava muito que Remus ou Sirius tivessem lembrado dele, não com Saskia correndo carregando Remus e Sirius indo atrás deles. Mas no momento não podia se preocupar com eles e sim com Lily, Lilian Evans, sua adorada Ruiva que não tinha nem ao menos lhe lançado um olhar esta manhã, porém é claro que isso ia mudar. Se postou no corredor o lado que levava as masmorras, não havia como ela escapar.

- Você está me evitando?- James perguntou a assustando.

- E porque estaria? - perguntou dando um passo para trás.

- Você não me olhou nos olhos nenhuma vez hoje. - falou a segurando.

- E porque eu deveria? - Lily perguntou erguendo a cabeça - Acho que está mais do que claro que não temos nada haver um com o outro James.

- E eu deixei mais claro ainda que te amo.

- Não vamos começar com isso novamen... - James a segurou pelo queixo e a beijou tirando seu fôlego - Eu já te pedi para não fazer mais isso! - falou se afastando.

- Não deu para evitar queria fazer isso desde que te vi no café da manhã.

- Achei que você estivesse bem satisfeito com a Margareth. - falou ironicamente;

- Ficou com ciúmes? - Perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Apenas tive esperanças de que não seria mais perturbada.

- Mentirosa. - James falou sem deixar de sorrir e Lily sentiu suas pernas tremerem. - Pois saiba que eu morro de ciúmes toda vez que um garoto se aproxima de você!

- Então você não deve ter muitos problemas os únicos garotos que falam comigo são o Kim, o Kayne, o Sirius e o Remus.

- E dai? Eu detesto a forma como eles se aproximam de você, como eles podem te tocar como você ri de qualquer coisa que eles falam, mas eu não posso nem mesmo me aproximar...

- Bem e a culpa é de quem? - Lily perguntou sarcástica se desvencilhando dele e seguido seu caminho.

- Eu vou fazer você me desculpar Lilian Evans!

Enquanto isso Sirius entrou esbaforido no quarto masculino, tinha perdido Remus e Saskia de vista quando uma horda de garotas o cercou para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, no fim das contas teve que apelar para o mapa dos marotos para saber aonde os dois tinham parado.

- Ah você está aqui! Nós temos aula dentro de cinco minutos, nem adianta querer... - Sirius falou não vendo sinal de Remus - Você está me ouvindo?

- Claro, claro, Só estou esperando o Remus acabar de se trocar para descermos. - Saskia falou sem lhe dar atenção.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Nada que uma varinha não desse conta. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, pensei que tivesse te deixado tomando café da manhã.

- Bem minha namorada sai correndo carregando meu amigo é óbvio que eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- Nada demais, só vou ajudar o Remus a conquistar a Natalie. - falou estalando os dedos e pegando pena e pergaminho dentro de suas vestes.

- Porque você gosta tanto de se meter nos problemas dos outros? - Sirius perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Quando eu vejo um caso perdido não consigo ficar olhando sem ajudar, está no meu sangue. - Saskia falou dando de ombros.

- O Remus pode se virar sem você. - Sirius falou tentando puxar Saskia para seus braços, mas ela estava ocupada demais fazendo planos.

- To vendo, ele fez um ótimo trabalho até agora, vai conseguir um beijo da garota daqui a oitenta anos. - resmungou revirando os olhos.

- O Remus tem problemas que você desconhece. - Sirius falou com seriedade.

- Ele é gay? - perguntou levantando os olhos das suas anotações.

- Por Deus, não! - Sirius falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Assassino procurado, ladrão, pervertido... - Saskia ia enumerando nos dedos.

- Não, de onde você tira essas idéias?

- Então não vejo nenhum motivo para ele não ficar com a garota, mesmo se ele fosse ladrão ou um pervertido, ninguém aqui está falando em casamento.

- Você é terrível... O Remus pelo menos já sabe dos seus planos?

- Claro que sim, pelo menos de uma parte deles.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Remus perguntou saindo sem jeito do banheiro com os cabelos cortados e as roupas estavam sem um único remendo.

- Perfeito! - Saskia falou batendo palmas. - Agora você vai fazer tudo que eu disser.

- Como isso tudo está acontecendo? - Remus perguntou, mas na verdade nem sabia como ela tinha conseguido cortar seus cabelos, nem ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Sirius perguntou surpreso, o uniforme de Remus parecia novo e seus cabelos pareciam brilhar de alguma forma, não sabia o que Saskia tinha feito, mas pelo jeito iria funcionar senão com Natalie com o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts.

- Não tenho idéia.

- Vamos, vamos senão vamos nos atrasar. A Natalie não faz aulas de poções conosco, mas você pode convidá-la para almoçar com você perto do lago. - Saskia falou sorridente já deixando o quarto - Vai ter uma cesta de piquenique lá te esperando vê se não se atrasa.

- Saskia! Eu não posso simplesmente convidá-la para almoçar!

- Perché no? Você vai fazer todo meu trabalho e dedicação ser em vão? - perguntou com os olhos verdes se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Não, não, é claro que não Saskia, muito obrigado pelo que você está fazendo! - Remus falou rapidamente.

- Non è stato... - falou secando as lágrimas - Vamos então?

- Claro. - Remus falou com um suspiro de alivio.

- Você é terrível. - Sirius murmurou em seu ouvido e Saskia apenas lhe estirou a língua.

Lily ficou boquiaberta quando Sirius, Saskia e Remus entraram nas masmorras, na verdade todos ficaram boquiabertos, o professor Slugorn esqueceu até mesmo de repreendê-los pelo atraso, não que Remus já não fosse bonito, ele era, daquele jeito bonito e inteligente dele, mas agora ele esta lindo! As roupas dele pareciam ter acabado de sair da Madame Malkin, os cabelos tinham um corte moderno que faziam seus cabelos claros brilharem como mel e por fim aquelas bochechas coradas o deixavam mais fofo do que nunca! Não sabia como Saskia tinha feito aquilo em menos de meia hora só sabia que Natalie não tinha chance nenhuma de escapar.

- O que aconteceu com o Remus? - James murmurou para Sirius que fazia parceria com ele.

- Saskia, foi isso que aconteceu. - Sirius falou com vontade de rir ao ver Remus mais sem graça do que nunca se dirigir para sua mesa.

Já em outra mesa.

- Gente não é que o Kayne estava certo? - Kim falava empolgado ao lado de Lily - Ela não vai sossegar enquanto não virar a cabeça dele de cabeça pra baixo!

- Quem sabe ele não gosta! - Lily falou feliz pelo amigo.

Pelo visto hoje era o dia das surpresas Lily pensou, tinha acabado de sair da aula para ir encontrar Kim e Kayne quando encontrou Margareth a sua espera, deveria ter esperado Saskia como esta havia lhe pedido não que não pudesse com Margareth sozinha, só não estava com ânimo o suficiente para lidar com ela, não quando era obrigada a admitir para si mesma que sim estava morrendo de ciúmes com o que tinha acontecido entre a Loura e James.

- Bom dia Lílian... Viu que eu tomei café da manhã com o James hoje? - Margareth perguntou jogando seus longos cabelos.

- Que eu me lembre eu vi ele tentando fugir de você.

- Claro você vê o que quer ver não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe em breve você não terá dúvidas que ele estará voltando para os meus braços.

- Faça bom proveito.

- Hunf não precisa se fazer de digna comigo, eu sei que você está se corroendo por dentro, afinal não é fácil ser feita de brinquedinho por ninguém, mas se você não fosse tão fácil, ele não teria brincado desta forma com você, não é mesmo!

- Bem devo admitir que eu me diverti também, está afim de trocar impressões Margareth, saber se ele foi mais carinhoso comigo do que com você? - Lily perguntou deixando a loura vermelha.

- Você é uma descarada!

- Existem coisas piores. - Lily falou a olhando de cima a baixo.

Margareth estava furiosa, mas ela colocaria Lilian Evans e seus amigos em seus devidos lugares, depois de humilhá-los o suficiente James voltaria para seu lado e os alunos voltariam a lhe respeitar como antes, como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser. Ia acabar com eles um por um.

- Margareth, Margareth! - uma garota a chamava esbaforida.

- O que você quer agora? - perguntou irritada.

- Nós conseguimos o que você queria...

...

Peço imensas desculpas a todos que acompanham minhas fics, fiquei meses para postar este misero capítulo, mas tenho uma boa desculpa, estava fazendo minha monografia da Pós Graduação e agora que já a apresentei e fui devidamente aprovada posso escrever mais aliviada. Agora sou Pós Graduada em Direito da Concorrência e Propriedade Intelectual, quem sabe se eu decidir escrever um livro um dia isso não me seja útil!

Muitos, muitos beijos a todas as minhas leitoras e desculpas novamente, espero sinceramente que voltem a acompanhar minhas fics.

Ah e claro que não posso esquecer da minha Margarida Jaque Weasley que está escrevendo uma fic incrível (como sempre!) chamada** Kriptonita**, não deixem de acompanhar!

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	23. Planos

**Capítulo 22: Planos**

Margareth seguiu Marion uma quintanista da Lufa Lufa já pensando no que aconteceria no dia seguinte, seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação e qualquer pessoa que a via passar já sentia pena de sua próxima vítima...

- E não é que enfim vocês realmente fizeram algo de útil? Então onde está? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Aqui as meninas acabaram de revelar... - Marion falou feliz.

- Perfeito, amanhã mesmo os dois pombinhos já vão brigar... - falou com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - O que está esperando? Vá logo buscar uma coruja para mim!

- É claro... - a garota falou, mas na realidade estava confusa ainda não sabia o que Margareth podia fazer com uma simples foto.

- Ela achou mesmo que só por ser uma princesa estava imune a qualquer coisa? Até parece eu conheço aquele detestável do Sirius Black há muito tempo e sei qual é o ponto fraco dele...

Na sala das masmorras havia sido praticamente obrigado por Saskia a chamar Natalie para almoçar e ainda por cima na frente de todo mundo, ainda não podia esquecer o sorrisinho irritante do Professor Slugorn avisando que tinha de começar as aulas e agora simplesmente não podia voltar atrás, teria de levar Natalie para almoçar de qualquer jeito, agora que a aula já havia terminado ela o esperava do lado de fora das masmorras.

- Remus? - Natalie perguntou com o rosto vermelho.

- Oi Nat... Vamos almoçar? - Remus perguntou querendo abrir um buraco no chão para sumir, mas podia sentir o olhar de Saskia nas suas costas.

- Ah é claro, na mesa da Grifinória? - perguntou sem jeito.

- Na verdade... Bem é melhor você vir comigo. - falou lhe estendendo a mão que a garota pegou com vergonha.

Do alto de uma torre do Castelo...

- Hum isso está melhor do que eu pensava! - Saskia falou feliz da vida observado tudo através de seu binóculos.

- Deixe os dois em paz... - Sirius resmungou arrancando o binóculos da mão dela - Eles vão almoçar juntos que tal nós dois agora irmos comer?

- Não sei, parece que se eu tirar o olho de cima dele, ele vai estragar tudo. - Saskia resmungava.

- Fica calma Sas, afinal de contas ele é um maroto!

- Grandes coisa, James imbecil Potter também é um. - falou fazendo uma careta.

- Onde você aprendeu a cortar o cabelo? - Sirius perguntou decidido a desviar do assunto.

- O Raff que me ensinou. - Saskia falou deixando se levar para o salão principal.

- O Raffaelle sabe cortar cabelos? - Sirius perguntou surpreso, afinal estavam falando do futuro príncipe regente da Lucânia.

- Ele que sempre corta meu cabelo, do Enrico e do Arturo também. Foi nossa Mama que o ensinou, era ela que cortava o cabelo dos meninos não deixava mais ninguém fazer isso. E hoje é o Raff quem faz isso. - falou com orgulho.

- Você é muito boa nisso. - Sirius disse segurando uma mecha sedosa.

- Obrigada, tive de aprender, o Raff sempre fazia uma bagunça quando tinha de cortar a parte de trás dos próprios cabelos e eu sempre acabava me irritando.

- Muito útil, qualquer dia desses você pode cortar o meu. - Sirius falou a surpreendendo ela nunca havia pensado que ele confiaria nela, não tinha dado nenhuma escolha para o Remus, mas sabia muito bem que se tivesse dado ele nunca permitira que lhe cortasse os cabelos.

- O seu cabelo está perfeto assim, é a sua mama que corta para você?

- Minha mãe? - Sirius perguntou começando a rir só de imaginar a cena - Por Deus não, como qualquer outra cara eu vou ao barbeiro, não temos esse dom com as tesouras na família.

- Bem o Kayne canta divinamente, o Kim sabe costurar qualquer coisa e a Lily desenha com tanta paixão que os desenhos parecem pular de seus quadros. Eu tenho que me destacar fazendo alguma coisa também né!

- Sinceramente você não precisa cortar os cabelos de ninguém para se destacar, você é linda, uma princesa e sabe resolver qualquer problema inusitado que possa surgir. Desde uma crise capilar até um incidente de guerra.

- O Arturo diria que seria muito mais capaz eu formar uma guerra. - Saskia comentou rindo.

Já do lado de fora do Castelo...

- Um piquenique? - Natalie falou surpresa.

- Se você não se importar...

- Claro que não! Sabe você ficou muito bem com esse corte de cabelo novo.

- Ah foi a... - Remus parou de falar ao lembrar que Saskia havia o mandado esquecer o nome de qualquer outra garota enquanto estivesse com Natalie - Bem eu resolvi mudar um pouco, não ficou esquisito?

- Ficou lindo... - Natalie falou passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos - Ah desculpa eu não...

- Não tudo bem, sem problemas...

Ignorando todos os planos que estavam em andamento Lily, Kim e Kayne almoçavam tranquilamente no salão principal...

- E então o que você acha? - Lily - perguntou excitada olhando para Kim.

- Eu acho que a cada dia suas pinturas estão ficando cada vez mais incríveis, as vezes parece até que toda a confusão que o James causou te deixou ainda melhor como pintora. - Kayne falou pensativo.

- É fácil se dedicar mais aquilo que amamos quando nos decepcionamos com alguém. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- E isso já aconteceu antes? - Kim perguntou interessado.

- Em algum momento da nossa vida alguém sempre não nos decepciona ou abandona?

- Bem se depender de nós isso não vai acontecer mais. - Kayne faliu bagunçando os cabelos dela.

- Eu sei.

- Que tal arranjar um novo amor para esquecer o antigo? - Kim perguntou animado já pensando em todos os modelos que conhecia.

- O que está acontecendo? A Saskia já me ofereceu um dos irmãos dela agora você vem com essa ideia.

- Bem se a Saskia me oferecer um dos príncipes da Lucânia pode ter certeza que eu não vou recusar!

- Não eu não penso em namorar ninguém agora, na verdade eu já vim para Hogwarts com este pensamento.

- Mas parece que alguém mudou seus planos não foi tão ruim assim, não é mesmo?

- Ainda não decidi se foi um erro ou não Kim...

Mais tarde Sirius praticamente arrastou Remus para o quarto para que ele contasse como havia sido seu almoço com Natalie antes que Saskia tivesse chance de sequestrar seu amigo, não queria admitir, mas Remus parecia estar se dando bem seguindo as ordens de Saskia, pelo menos era o que aparentava ao ver seu amigo com os olhos brilhando e Natalia mais vermelha como nunca flutuando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- E então como é que foi?

- Porque não pergunta a Saskia ela provavelmente ficou observando cada gesto meu... - Remus falou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Pois pode ficar tranquilo meu caro Aluado que eu fiz com que ela abandonasse aquelas lentes esquisita para vocês almoçarem em paz. E é por isso que eu estou perguntando, conseguiu algum avanço?

- Bem... - murmurou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Almofadinhas, Aluado era vocês que eu estava procurando preciso da ajuda de vocês para... - James falou animado entrando no quarto.

- Pera ai Pontas, vamos ouvir algo realmente interessante do Remus, aqui!

- Falando sério tenho certeza que...

- Pontas, não vamos ajudar em nenhum plano maluco seu para reconquistar a Lily. - Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

- Porque você não da um tempo, James? - Remus perguntou decidido a não contar como havia sido seu piquenique com Natalie.

- Ah cara não da para conversar com vocês... - James resmungou - E afinal de contas o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

- Gostou? - perguntou com as bochechas coradas ao lembrar que Natalie parecia encantada com seu novo visual - Obra de arte da Saskia.

- Não que não tenha ficado bem em você, mas estava tão acostumado com o visual comprido... Como tudo está mudando ao meu redor e eu não estou vendo? Você ficando mais moderninho, o Sirius namorando, onde o mundo vai parar?

- O Problema todo é que o mundo não vai parar meu amigo e por isso a Lily decidiu seguir em frente e te aconselho a fazer o mesmo.

- Mas eu vou seguir em frente, com ela ao meu lado, é claro! - falou com firmeza.

- Você está confiante demais para quem levou diverso passa fora. Cara você tem que entender quando é bom dar um tempo.

- Como se você soubesse de alguma coisa, quero só ver quanto tempo você vai ficar com a Saskia, antes de correr atrás de outro rabo de saia. Não dou nem um mês para esse namoro acabar.

- Não sei nada sobre isso, só sei que eu vou aproveitar muito enquanto durar. - Sirius falou dando de ombros - Falando nisso está na hora de eu ir encontrar a minha garota.

- Eu marquei de encontrar com a Natalie para estudar. - Remus falou sem jeito - Vai ficar bem sozinho?

- E vai fazer diferença se eu estiver ou não. - James perguntou irritado.

Mal Remus e Sirius entraram no salão principal Saskia avançou para cima de Remus para saber tudo que havia acontecido no almoço, deixando Sirius rindo sozinho indo se sentar na mesa da Grifinória onde Kim e Kayne faziam companhia a Lily que estava absorta com uma revista de pintura.

- Estou com pena do pobre Remus... - Kim falou vendo Saskia falando com o dedo em riste.

- Ela é ótima mandando, literalmente nasceu pra isso e se decidiu transformar o Remus é isso que ela vai fazer. - Kayne falou sem tirar os olhos de seus deveres.

- Cuidado Sirius, sua namorada vai passar mais tempo perturbando o Remus do que ao seu lado. - Kim falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Até parece daqui a pouco o Remus vai pedir socorro. - Sirius riu despreocupado.

- Será? Quem sabe ele não gosta das aulas? - Kim perguntou disposto a cutucar a fera.

- Não ligue para ele Sirius, todos sabem que você e a Sas fazem um casal e tanto. - Lily falou dando com a revista na cabeça de Kim.

Mas o mal já havia sido feito, Sirius se lembrou que Saskia não era igual as outras garotas e que ela não estava apaixonada por ele e com certeza não ficaria chorando pelos cantos quando terminassem, se ela finalmente percebesse como Remus era mil vezes melhor do que ele, com certeza Sirius Black seria página virada, nunca havia sentido insegurança com seus amigos antes, mas para ele era mais do que claro que ninguém do mundo poderia ser melhor que Remus e qual princesa não iria querer o melhor para si!

- Com licença vou ver o que ela está aprontando... - Sirius falou agitado.

- Você falou isso de propósito né... - Lily falou batendo novamente no amigo.

- O que? Oras as coisas estão muito paradas para o meu gosto. Preciso de amostras constantes de amor ao meu redor para desenhar e agora que o Kayne está barrando minha viagem para Espanha...

- Não espere muito amor vindo da Saskia, meu caro. Ela tem um pequeno problema em se envolver seriamente com as pessoas. - Kayne bocejou.

- Ela me contou aquela bobagem de fazer o Sirius prometer que não iria se apaixonar por ela... - Kim resmungou revirando os olhos - Como se isso se pudesse controlar.

- É bom que ele cumpra a parte dele no trato porque eu duvido muito que esse namoro muito vá para frente.

- Deixa de ser cético Kayne, até mesmo a própria Saskia pode se apaixonar pelo Sirius, dúvida? - Kim falou olhando para Lily resolvendo pedir apoio.

- Quem sabe se um milagre acontecer... - Lily comentou entendendo a posição de Kayne, pois dormindo no mesmo quarto que Saskia e conversando com ela, sabia que ela realmente não estava apaixonada por Sirius.

- Você qualquer dia desses vai ter que me explicar o motivo dessa ojeriza que a Sas tem pelo amor. - Kim resmungou.

- Não há nada para ser explicado, os pais dela foram muito felizes até que a mãe dela morreu, ela sempre recebeu muito amor do pai, dos irmãos e até mesmo da Nonna dela, como ela diz, ela ainda não ouviu o canto do bezerro apaixonado.

- O canto do bezerro apaixonado? Que porra é essa?

- É o que ela chama de amor. - Kayne comentou rindo - E você Kim já ouviu o bezerro apaixonado? E não estou falando dessa confusão sua com o tal de Han Kyul, você já se apaixonou de verdade?

- Por cada uma das modelos da minha mãe... - Kim falou sonhador e Lily não pode deixar de rir.

- To falando sério, você já sentiu o tipo de amor que a Lily sente pelo imbecil do Potter?

- Ei eu não...

- Sinceramente eu não sei... - Kim falou sem se importar com a amiga.

- Eu já senti e sinceramente não foi a melhor experiência do mundo. - Kayne falou mal humorado.

- Foi quando você se apaixonou pela Sas e ela te deu o fora? - Kim falou dando tapinhas na cabeça de Kayne.

- A Saskia nunca me deu um fora. - Kayne resmungou.

- Você não ouviu nada quando conheceu a Lizzie? - Lily perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Por enquanto eu quero distância do amor. - Kayne resmungou com as bochechas coradas.

- Como você pode querer ser um cantor internacionalmente conhecido sem conhecer o amor! - Kim perguntou escandalizado.

- Quem disse que eu quero ser um cantor? Quanto mais um internacionalmente conhecido.

- Seu futuro já está traçado meu caro. Você canta, a Lily pinta, eu desenho vestidos deslumbrantes e a Sas ajuda a governar um principado bruxo. Isso é mais do que certo.

- Eu não diria isso a Sas gosta de mais coisas além de mandar nos outros. - Kayne comentou.

- Jura? Porque da última vez que eu vi ela tava falando o que o Remus podia ou não podia vestir. E quase arrancando a força aquela calça horrorosa e puída.

- Você ficaria surpreso.

- Bem vou deixar vocês dois discutindo, tenho que mandar uma coruja para os meus pais.

- Se mandar uma para a Lizzye fala que o Kayne mandou um beijo! - Kim falou animado.

- Cala a boca... - Kayne resmungou.

- Pode deixar.

Lily estava indo para o Corujal quando sentiu novamente aquela fragrância masculina que aguçava seus sentidos, somente dele se aproximar já sentia seus joelhos ficarem mais fracos, só conseguia se perguntar afinal qual era o problema do seu corpo, depois do que James havia aprontado já era tempo dele ter esquecido James Potter, mas isso parecia que não iria acontecer nem tão cedo...

- Eu não mandei você parar de me perseguir? - Lily perguntou mais irritada consigo mesma do que com ele.

- Mas você ainda gosta de mim, certo? - James perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu odeio você!

- Fala isso olhando pra mim!

- EU OD...- antes que ela terminasse James a beijou.

- Nunca... Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas... - falou a segurando pelo rosto.

- James me solta... - falava com a respiração pesada.

- Não, eu não vou te soltar, não vou parar de te perseguir, não vou abandona-la nunca Lilian Evans... - falou a beijando novamente.

Enquanto o casal se beijava em outro ponto do Castelo Sirius interpelava Saskia para que ela não saísse correndo atrás de Remus para conferir se o amigo trocava ou não as calças puídas por uma inteira e sem nenhum buraco ou remendo.

- Você está passando mais tempo com o Remus do que comigo! - Sirius falou a segurando pelo braço.

- Claro seu amigo é um caso quase perdido ainda bem que eu consegui pegá-lo a tempo. Se ele continuasse assim não conseguiria uma namorada nunca! - Saskia falou sem se importar passando o outro braço pelo pescoço dele.

- O Remus já namorou antes! - Sirius falou indignado pelo amigo.

- E quem começou, ele ou a garota? - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Bem...

- E quem terminou?

- A garota...

- E quantas delas falaram: Querido acho que eu gosto mais de você, do que você de mim? - Saskia perguntava distribuindo beijinhos pelo pescoço de Sirius.

- Bem...

- Está vendo, desse jeito ele vai sempre se sentir uma vela sua ou do imbecil. - apontou sem dó nem piedade.

- Quando você vai voltar a chamar o James pelo nome? - Sirius perguntou disposto a esquecer um pouco Remus.

- Quando ele deixar de ser o imbecil que ele é, o que pode não acontecer nunca. Então ele estará fadado a ser lembrado como um imbecil pelo resto da sua pobre e ignorante vida.

- É você ainda está com raiva dele...

- Como pode estar falando do Remus e o assunto ter caído nele?

- Que tal pararmos de falar dos meus amigos e tratarmos apenas sobre nós dois?

- Hum até que pode ser interessante, mas antes, eu gostaria que você... - Saskia não conseguiu terminar de falar Sirius a puxou para o seus braços e a beijou profundamente - Ah isso pode ficar pra depois...

- Também acho.

Na manhã seguinte Saskia não tinha desistido de colocar seus planos em relação a Remus e Natalie em prática, enquanto os dois não anunciassem seu namoro ela não sossegaria. Assim que tinha desgrudado de Sirius no dia anterior queria pedir a Lily que pintasse algo especial para dar de presente para Remus e Natalia, mas quando havia chego no quarto Lily já estava dormindo coberta até as orelhas.

- Cadê a Lily? Ela não estava no quarto quando eu acordei.

- Não a vimos ainda hoje. E o que te faz levantar da cama tão cedo? Você costuma aparecer somente nos últimos dez minutos do café da manhã... - Kim falou empolgado em ter Kayne e Saskia tomando café da manhã com ele na mesa da Sonserina onde várias pessoas o olhavam com inveja.

- Tenho de me assegurar de que Remus Lupin nunca mais use aquelas calças horrorosa pelo resto da vida dele.

- Calças gastas são mais confortáveis. - Kayne falou com sabedoria.

- Pois eu conheço um tecido maravilhoso que fica ótimo no corpo e super confortável. - Kim falou já pegando pena e pergaminho - Acho que o Remus ficaria ótimo com uma calça reta assim.

- Incrível Kim, se eu encomendar o tecido você faz umas três para ele? - Saskia perguntou animada.

- Claro que sim querida, vai ser ótimo trabalhar em algo para variar, só vou precisar das medidas dele.

- Essas calças não fazem parte do uniforme. - Kayne falou sabendo muito bem que iria ser ignorado.

- Oh e vou comprar um pouco de seda para você fazer umas blusinhas pra mim também querido, o verão está chegando e preciso de roupas novas...

- Fazer roupas para a princesa não acredito! Já posso imaginar você com uma blusa decotada e um lindo caftã, me lembro que a Lily tem um que é um verdadeiro...

- Já leu o jornal de hoje Princesa? - Margareth perguntou sorridente interrompendo a conversa.

- Desde quando eu falo com você? - Saskia perguntou entediada.

- Pois acho bom você dar uma olhada, você ficou ótima na foto. - Margareth falou lhe entregando o jornal e virando as costas.

- O que é isso? - Kayne perguntou olhando por cima do ombro dela.

- Parece que em breve terei a visita dos meus irmãos... - falou pensativa observando uma foto tirada obviamente nos jardins de Hogwarts com ela e Sirius se beijando desavergonhadamente.

- Pois eu acho melhor você se preocupar primeiro em conversar com o Sirius. - Kayne falou parando para ler a reportagem onde era criado todo um romance entre o casal.

- Você acha que ele vai se aborrecer? - Saskia perguntou sem parar de comer percebendo agora que várias pessoas liam a reportagem.

- Bem se tivesse uns três caras querendo a minha cabeça eu gostaria de ser avisado com certa antecedência. - Kim comentou rindo com vontade.

- Saco... Agora onde deve estar o Sirius?

- Remus! - Kim berrou no meio do salão.

- Bom dia para você também, Kim. - falou balançando a cabeça.

- Eu vou precisar tirar suas medidas para as suas novas calas e onde está o Sirius? - Kim perguntou já puxando uma fita métrica do bolso e passando pela cintura de Remus.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? E de que calças você está falando? - Remus perguntava sem entender nada.

- Não é nada querido não se preocupe, onde está o Sirius? - Kim perguntava fazendo anotações no pergaminho e sem deixar que Remus escapasse ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele recebeu uma carta de casa e foi para o lago descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas o que você está fazendo?

- Obrigada Remus, você vai ficar incrível! - Saskia falou animada - Kim depois você me passa a quantidade e o nome do tecido para que eu faça o pedido ainda hoje.

- Sim senhora! - Kim falava enquanto circundava as pernas de Remus com a fita.

- Mas o que... - Remus falava ainda confuso.

- Fica tranquilo cara você só vai ganhar umas calças novas. - Kayne falou em tom conciliador - Quer waffles?

Saskia encontrou Sirius sentado na entrada da Floresta Proibida, somente seu semblante fechado já fazia com que qualquer pessoa se afastasse dele, mas como ela não era qualquer pessoa e não se impostava a mínima se Sirius estava aborrecido ou não andou até ele com a maior calma do mundo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, tendo três irmãos mais velhos sabia muito bem que era melhor ir direto ao ponto do que ficar enrolando e inventando histórias, isso sempre piorava tudo.

- Que cara é essa, Carinho? - Saskia perguntou se aproximado de Sirius.

- Nada demais, estava pensando em algumas coisas. - resmungou sem encara-la.

- Não gostou da foto que publicaram no Profeta Diário? Eu achei que você ficou muito bem. - falou com simplicidade na verdade achava que ele estava muito charmoso quando parava de beija-la para piscar para as pessoas que liam o jornal.

- Que foto?

- Ora não foi isso que o irritou? Então em que você está qual é o problema achou alguma garota mais charmosa que eu por aqui?

- Saskia de que foto você está falando?

- Te respondo depois que me falar o porquê dessa cara fechada, parece até que vai matar alguém. - e não estava brincando Sirius estava com o cenho franzindo e parecia ter uma sombra negra em volta de si.

- Nada demais recebi notícias de casa e nunca é bom receber notícia dos Black. - Sirius explicou mostrando a carta fechada.

- Então a jogue fora, queime, rasgue, você não precisa ler. - Saskia resmungou - Ou abra de uma vez e acabe com essa agonia.

- Quem me dera fosse tão fácil. A minha família não igual a sua Saskia.

- Duvido que exista no mundo uma família igual a minha, mas da para se perceber de longe que a sua não é uma família carinhosa. Você é galinha, sarcástico, brigão, irresponsável, tem um humor negro que me espanta às vezes e gosta de fazer brincadeira que prejudicam outras pessoas. - Saskia falou enumerando nos dedos. - Sem contar outros adjetivos nada agradáveis.

- Se é assim porque você está comigo? - perguntou ofendido.

- Porque você é bonito, porque eu quero me distrair e porque seus beijos me deixam louca.

- Minha lista de defeitos é bem maior.

- Eu não preciso dos seus defeitos Sirius Black. - Saskia comentou rindo alto - Vamos me dê essa carta.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vamos acabar com essa tortura. - falou a abrindo e Sirius ficou surpreso que a mesma não começasse a berra a voz da sua mãe.

**"Sirius, estou satisfeita por enfim você estar honrando o nome da mui nobre família Black. Se continuar com suas atitudes sensatas e se afastar de amizades que não lhe convêm, você poderá voltar a fazer parte da nossa família."**

- Você foi expulso de casa? - Saskia perguntou com simplicidade.

- O que eu fiz? Porque isso agora? - Sirius perguntou furioso arrancando a carta das mãos de Saskia.

- Arrependimento?

- Arrependimento? - Sirius perguntou rindo - Até parece essa palavra não existe no vocabulário da família Black. O que aconteceu para que...

- Bem talvez, só talvez eu possa ter algo a ver com isso? - falou pensativa.

- Você?

- Bem saiu uma notícia sobre nosso namoro no jornal, talvez eles possam estar se referindo a isso ou quem sabe eles receberam a notícia de que você se tornou o melhor aluno da escola ou até mesmo você tenha salvado a vida de alguém e...

- O que você disse? Saiu uma notícia sobre mim no jornal? - perguntou sentindo seu sangue esquentar.

- Eu falei sobre a foto.

- Não você não falou. Explica isso AGORA.

- Está bem, não precisa se aborrecer. Saiu uma nota no jornal informando sobre o nosso namoro, bem questa nota tinha uma foto nossa se beijando.

- Então é isso? Eles acham o meu namoro conveniente para a família, eles te acham conveniente para a família... - murmurava com raiva - Me deixa sozinho Saskia.

- O que? - perguntou surpresa.

- SOME DA MINHA FRENTE! - Sirius gritou.

**...**

** Gostaria de agradecer a todos as pessoas que ainda lêem a fic e mandar um beijo para todas vocês! Muito obrigada!**

** Beijos **

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	24. Reconsiderando

**Capítulo 23: Reconsiderando**

Saskia ainda não conseguia acredita que uma simples foto no jornal pudesse deixar Sirius tão furioso, sabia que o dedo da senhorita veneno Margareth estava metido nisto, mas no momento não iria se preocupar com ela, na verdade estava chocada demais com a reação de Sirius para se preocupar com a loira. Andando sem prestar muita atenção para onde ia acabou dentro de seu quarto e encontrou Lily sentada na cama com Monet enroscado em seus braços.

- O que houve?

- Lily até que enfim estou querendo te pedir uma coisa, mas parece que você estava se escondendo em algum lugar.

- Sas, hoje é sábado pensei que você estivesse brincando com o seu saco de pulgas. - Lily falou sorrindo enquanto fazia carinho em Monet que ronronava feliz.

- Creio que não tenho mais um saco de pulgas.

- O que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Ele se aborreceu por ter saído uma nota sobre o nosso namoro no jornal.

- Uma nota? A foto de vocês dois estava estampada na primeira página e a matéria vai até a página 4. - Lily comentou rindo. - Está contando praticamente a vida de vocês dois ali.

- Detalhes, mas parece que ele recebeu uma carta da família e não gostou do que leu. Resumindo ele não me quer perto dele.

- E você fala isso nessa calma?

- Se ele não me quer por perto não quer oras, ninguém vai morrer, por causa disto. - Saskia falava prendendo os cabelos - Vou tomar banho então caríssima.

Lily não falou nada, afinal sempre tomava um bom banho de banheira após acordar, será que ela estava mais abalada do que demonstrava? Esperava que sinceramente não fosse esse o caso.

- É Monet acho que hoje nós que teremos de fazer chá. - Lily falou colocando o gatinho no chão.

Saskia levou um susto quando saiu do banheiro de roupão e deu de cara com Lily e todo o aparato requerido para um verdadeiro chá inglês.

- Oh é para mim querida? - perguntou feliz.

- Você mesma disse que um chá faz bem.

- Não se preocupe eu não estou magoada, na verdade estou até um pouco aliviada, terminou sem ele ter motivo para vir correndo atrás de mim de joelhos, implorando para que eu ficasse com ele.

- Isso já aconteceu? - perguntou interessada as servindo com chá de frutas.

- Infelizmente. - Saskia resmungou selecionando alguns biscoitos.

- Com o seu primeiro namorado, aquele que sua avó ficou do lado dele?

- Anton, na verdade não vale nem a pena lembrar o nome dele. - Saskia resmungou bebericando chá.

- Foi tão ruim assim? - Lily perguntou sabendo muito bem que Saskia tendia ser muito dramática.

- Hum você promete não contar a ninguém?

- Claro...

- Estou falando sério, nem o Kim, nem o Kayne, ninguém absolutamente ninguém pode saber disso.

- Ta agora você está me deixando preocupada, se nem ao menos o Kay pode saber... - Lily falou passando a mão pelos cabelos - as pode ficar tranquila eu nunca vou contar a ninguém.

- Eu só comecei a namorar o Anton, por causa do Arturo... Eu vi que o pobre idiota estava sendo pressionado a casar pela minha Nona, então eu pensei que talvez pudesse tirar atenção de cima dele e assim ela me perturbaria e o deixaria um pouco em paz antes que ele pirasse de vez.

- E deu certo? - Lily perguntou sabendo que Arturo era casado e não parecia nem um pouco feliz com isso.

- Com certeza a Nona estava quase louca já pensando no meu casamento enquanto meu pai ia mandando ela tirar o elfo da chuva porque não me deixaria casar nem tão cedo. Infelizmente ela notou que o meu pai não ia me deixar casar e resolveu voltar a pressionar o Arturo. Como eu vi que meu plano não tinha dado em nada, resolvi terminar com o Anton.

- E ele não gostou...

- Se ele não gostou? - perguntou rindo - Ele me bateu.

- ELE O QUE? - Lily perguntou quase cuspindo biscoito.

- Ta foi só um tapa e eu tive de usar maquiagem por dias até aquela marca vermelha sair do meu rosto, mas enfim ele me bateu.

- E você não fez nada? Porque pelo que me consta ele ainda esta vivo, nenhum dos seus irmãos está preso e sua Nona continua falando bem dele por ai.

- Depois de 3 segundo de imobilidade porque eu não acreditava na audácia dele, eu dei um chute não forte no saco dele que ele vai ter de fazer tratamento para conseguir engravidar alguém, depois disso eu roguei uma praga para as próximas sete gerações dele e o proibi de entrar na Lucânia novamente. Ele me pediu perdão de joelho falou que estava louco, que me amava demais e mais essas babaquices todas que os homens falam quando perdem o controle.

- Sas que horror! Você acha que ele não vai voltar? Você mesma disse que sua Nona defende ele.

- Ora ele sabe muito bem que se ele voltar eu vou contar o que ele fez e ele será um homem morto. - falou sem nenhuma culpa.

- É por isso que você não acredita no amor?

- É claro que eu acredito no amor, meus pais se casaram em um casamento arranjado, mas mesmo assim se amaram profundamente, eu realmente acho que se não fosse por mim e por meus irmãos meu pai não teria superado a perda dela, o amor existe eu sei disso, eu apenas não encontrei a pessoa certa...

- Não escutou o canto do bezerro apaixonado...

- Então o Kay andou abrindo o bico. - Saskia comentou rindo com vontade - Mas é verdade ainda não senti aquele baque que lhe diz que aquela é a pessoa.

- Não se preocupe você vai encontra-lo.

- Não tenho duvidas sobre isso, mas enquanto não acontece prefiro me divertir um pouco.

- Concordo plenamente. E então os meninos já sabem da briga?

- Não tive a chance de contar para eles... - Saskia falou sem querer admitir que tinha ido direto para o quarto depois de falar com Sirius - Droga eu preciso falar com o Kim para saber quantos metros de tecido vamos precisar para fazer as calças e ainda tem a pintura! Dio mio tanta coisa para fazer e eu aqui parada. Vem comigo eu preciso de ajuda!

Havia se passado três dias desde que a notícia havia sido publicada e toda vez que passava por Margareth Lily podia ver a cara de satisfação da loura, agora Saskia passava todo seu tempo com eles e até mesmo estava seguindo o plano de estudo que Kayne havia elaborado com tanto cuidado, claro que ela passava um bom tempo dos encontros conversando, enquanto Kim estava empolgado com suas costuras, depois de ter terminado de fazer as calças de Remus, estava emprenhado em fazer algo digno de uma princesa vestir.

Durante mais um dos encontros de estudos...

- E então o que você quer ganhar de presente de aniversário? Só não me diga que quer James Potter, por favor. - Saskia pediu sorridente.

- Sensibilidade zero... - Kim comentou boquiaberto parando com a agulha no ar.

- Como você sabe que o meu aniversário está chegando? - Lily perguntou surpresa não se lembrava de ter comentado sobre isso com eles.

- É mesmo como você sabe se nem mesmo nós sabemos? - Kim perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Lily faz aniversário na primeira semana de férias, Kim dia 18 de agosto e o Kay dia 23 de setembro. Informação é poder, meu caro.

- É mesmo senhorita sabe tudo e quando é o aniversário do seu namorado? - Kayne perguntou na verdade estava curioso já fazia três dias que não via os dois escapando para namorar ou via Sirius gravitando ao redor de Saskia durante as refeições.

- Pelo andar da carruagem creio que isso não faz mais diferença.

- O que aconteceu você brigaram? - Kim perguntou aturdido

- Parece que ele não gostou muito sobre a reportagem que fizeram sobre a gente.

- Com certeza foi a Margareth que aprontou uma dessas. - Kim falou revoltado enquanto Kayne observava à amiga.

- Acho que ela se denunciou quando entregou o jornal a Saskia e principalmente por ter sido a mãe dela que escreveu a noticia. - Lily falou pensativa.

- Não se preocupem com a loura aguada, o que é dela já está guardado. - Saskia falou com um sorriso que indicava encrenca - Mas e então Lily vai querer o que de presente de aniversário? Porque ele está chegando!

- Não tem nada demais nós já vamos estar de férias e eu...

- Ótimo porque eu fiz uma lista de coisas que ficariam incríveis em você, desde um lindo vestido Chanel dourado, até tintas novas, tem cerca de trinta e sete itens na lista para você escolher, mas não sei porque tenho a impressão de que vai preferir as tintas. - Saskia falou desenrolando um pergaminho.

- Meu Deus você fez mesmo uma lista. - Lily falou boquiaberta vendo que ainda tinha entre os itens um cruzeiro pelo mundo.

- Eu também vou ganhar uma lista perto do meu aniversário? - Kim perguntou com olhos brilhando vendo os presentes.

- Na verdade sua lista está quase pronta, tenho certeza que você irá gostar de uma coisinha ou duas. - Saskia falou dando uma piscadela para Kim.

- Saskia você não deveria gastar dinheiro com agente. - Lily falou abismada.

- Por mim não vejo problema nenhum, em gastar seu dinheiro comigo. - Kim falou cruzando as pernas,

- Bem não quero ofender nem nada Lily, mas eu não sou exatamente pobre sabe... - Saskia falou revirando os olhos.

- Criatura, só alguns desses pincéis são mais de três mil libras!

- Lily, é melhor você escolher o presente sem reclamar porque ela vai descobrir o que você quer de um jeito ou de outro. - Kayne falou.

- Eu sinceramente não preciso de nada. - Lily falou dobrando a lista e dando um sorriso brilhante.

- Péssima escolha. - Kayne resmungou.

- Ótimo vou pensar em algo original!

- Saskia eu nem ao menos vou estar aqui vou passar as férias em Nova York.

- E porque não podemos ir com você? Tenho certeza que passar o verão em Nova York vai ser maravilhoso.

- Oh a Broadway, compras, clubes noturno, pessoas lindas... - Kim começou a enumerar com os olhos brilhantes - Eu não perco essa por nada.

- Pronto vamos todos nós para a casa da Lily!

- Pare de se convidar para a casa dos outros! - Kayne falou dand0o um cascudo na cabeça da amiga.

- Ah nem faça essa cara, posso apostar que você vai adorar se reencontrar com a Lizzie. - falou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Cala a boca... - Kayne falou ficando vermelho.

- Parem de fazer planos, por favor, antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho de pedir permissão aos meus pais para poder leva-los.

- Aquela sua irmã horrorosa não vai estar lá, não né Lily? - Kim perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não tenho idéia, mas eu espero sinceramente que não.

Kayne aproveitou a folga que haviam dado do estudo para procurar Sirius, sabia muito bem que Saskia estava chateada com a briga, e tinha mais certeza que ela nunca iria admitir isso, mas se pudesse ele gostaria de ajudar em algo, pois toda vez que ele precisava de qualquer coisa seja de um abraço a um esporro Saskia sempre estivera ao seu lado.

- Eu quero falar com você. - Kayne falou parado ao lado do quadro da mulher gorda por onde Sirius saia.

- Se você veio aqui com toda sua lealdade defender sua princesa está perdendo tempo Kayne... - Sirius falou se encaminhando para as escadas.

- Cara eu não vim defender ninguém, somente porque ela não precisa. - Kayne falou fazendo inconscientemente aquela cara de gangster que assustava um bocado.

- Muito obrigado... - Sirius falou dando um passo atrás.

- Quero apenas deixar claro que não foi ela que colocou aquela notícia no jornal.

- Eu não ligo a mínima para quem fez isso ou não, o problema todo é que por causa dela que os meus pais est...

- Eu não to nem ai para os problemas que você tem com seus pais. - Kayne falou o interrompendo - Eles não têm nada haver com ela ou com sua relação com a Sas, mas se você não enxergar isso, só posso dizer que você vai perder a garota.

- Não achei que você se importasse com o nosso namoro.

- Pode acontecer qualquer coisa com você que eu não to nem ai, eu só me importo com ela. - Kayne falou sem emoção virando as costas.

Sirius estava furioso como Kayne poderia ter ido falar com ele daquela forma, parecia até mesmo que havia sido ele que tinha feito alguma coisa errada, na verdade tinha de admitir que estava mais bravo com sua própria família que se importava mais com as aparências do que com Saskia, o problema todo é que ela tinha a aprovação dos seus pais e isso o irritava profundamente. Ele a encontrou meio escondida em uma sala.

- Saskia eu quero que você pare de mandar... - falou indo direto ao ponto.

- Fica quieto!

- Eu to falando com você!

- Vem cá! - falou o puxado para trás de uma estátua e Sirius foi ver o que ela estava olhando com tanta curiosidade.

Do outro lado do corredor Remus e Natalie conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa que eles não conseguiam escutar, estavam andando na direção deles, quando começou aquele silencio incomodo entre duas pessoas que estão muito atraídas uma pela outra, mas não sabem o que fazer quanto a isso. Mas felizmente parecia que alguém finalmente ia tomar a iniciativa.

- Natalie... - Remus falava coçando a cabeça.

- Remus você... Bom você quer namorar comigo? - Natalie perguntou se enchendo de coragem.

- Você está me pedindo em namoro? - perguntou surpreso.

- Ah você não quer... Eu não quis pressiona-lo nem nada...

- Claro que eu quero Natalie. - falou a puxando para seus braços e a beijando com carinho.

Já atrás da estátua...

- Você viu isso não viu? - Saskia perguntou baixinho dando tapinhas no braço de Sirius.

- Pois é eu vi. - falou sério ainda não estava completamente recuperado depois do que tinha acontecido. - Vamos sair daqui rápido.

- Ah tão lindos... Me sinto satisfeita, agora tenho que me apressar para não me atrasar para o encontro... - resmungava sozinha se apressando.

- Encontro? - Sirius perguntou ficando estatelado em seu lugar.

Remus encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá do salão comunal, parecia estar aborrecido com alguma coisa, mas estava feliz demais para poder se preocupar com qualquer confusão que Sirius iria arrumar, queria contar a todo mundo as novidades e é claro tinha de agradecer a Saskia, pois graças a ela tudo aquilo tinha acontecido e até que vestir as calças que Kim tinha costurado não era ruim.

- Eu e a Natalie estamos namorando. - Remus falou animado com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando de animação.

- Recebi a notícia de primeira mão. - Sirius resmungou.

- A Saskia já contou pra vocês? - Remus perguntou não duvidando de que a garota os estivesse espionando por 24 horas seguidas.

- Nós estávamos lá quando a Natalie te pediu em namoro. - Sirius revelou fazendo com que Remus adquirisse a coloração vermelho tomate cereja.

- Ah...

- E depois de dar pulinhos de alegria ela saiu correndo para não se atrasar para o encontro dela. - falou se afundando ainda mais no sofá.

- A Natalie? Não nós combinamos de tomar café da manhã junto e a levei para o salão comunal da Corvinal...

- Claro que não, a Saskia! Como ela pode ter um encontro e com quem? Quem teria a ousadia de sair com ela sabendo que nós dois estamos juntos?

- Em primeiro lugar vocês estão brigados, segundo a Saskia vai fazer qualquer coisa que lhe de vontade e terceiro qualquer cara de Hogwarts vai querer sair com ela, sabia que ela tem um fã clube aqui dentro?

- Você está falando sério? Não acredito que tenha alguém aqui dentro que consiga chamar a atenção dela.

- Sério? Porque eu conheço alguns setimanistas que ficaram bem felizes com a briga de vocês, o Wood é um deles. - Remus falou se lembrando do capitão da Grifinória.

- Ele não teria coragem.

- Até parece Remus falou rindo com vontade - Só vim contar a novidade a vocês, cadê o James?

- Onde poderia estar? De uns dias para cá ele vive enfurnado no quarto estudando parece que quer te superar nas provas este ano.

Sirius ainda não conseguia digerir direito esta nova informação, inconformado continuou para o salão comunal, não podia ir para o quarto, pois James estava enfurnado lá estudando e o resto da escola inteira parecia saber que ele e Saskia não estavam mais juntos, agora com esse tal encontro tudo ficava ainda mais nebuloso. Estava determinado a fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia ainda o que, já estava ficando tarde e nada deste bendito encontro acabar, até mesmo Lily já havia ido para o quarto mais eles não tinha tido coragem de perguntar onde Saskia estava, na verdade poderia até mesmo olhar no mapa do maroto, mas não tinha coragem de fazer isso.

Quando finalmente a viu entrar no salão comunal os cabelos dela estava preso no alto da cabeça e ela tinha um ar cansado no rosto, ele não gostou nem um pouco disso, sua vontade era de pular em cima dela e exigir explicações e foi isso que resolveu fazer.

- Quando eu pedi que se afastasse de mim, não disse que tínhamos terminado. - Falou a segurando pelos braços.

- E era preciso ser dito em palavras? - Saskia perguntou ironicamente estava com muito sono para discutir - Você estava furioso comigo.

- Não era com você! Saskia me escuta... - falava impaciente.

- Me desculpe estou com muito sono agora e depois de passar a noite toda com...

- Você não vai encontrar com mais ninguém está ouvindo? - falava furioso.

E antes que Saskia pudesse responder qualquer coisa às mãos dele se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos, e, dentro de momentos, eles estavam soltos sobre seus ombros. Os dedos de Sirius deslizaram pelas mechas sedosas, enquanto inclinavam a cabeça dela para trás a fim de ter mais acesso à pele sensível de seu pescoço. Saskia mal podia respirar quando ele fazia isso.

- Meu Deus, como senti sua falta. - Sirius falou roucamente contra o pescoço dela. - Você não tem idéia...

- Não me pareceu... - Sirius não a deixou terminar de falar a beijando novamente lhe provocando o canto da boca com a língua, antes de beijar-lhe o rosto, o queixo, então seguir uma trilha para a orelha.

- Diga que sentiu minha falta. - sussurrou contra a orelha dela - Diga.

- Eu senti sua falta - ela arqueou-se contra ele - Muito.

- Ótimo agora vai desmarcar qualquer coisa que tenha combinado com um de seus admiradores e...

- Não posso desmarcar nada o Kayne vai me matar se eu parar de estudar para as provas. - Saskia falou se desvencilhando - E eu estou cansada não me deixaram sair daquela sala enquanto não terminasse aquela poção horrorosa.

- Você foi se encontrar com o Kayne?

- O Kim e a Lily também.

- Para estudar?

- Exatamente. - Saskia falava andando em direção as escadas que levava aos quartos feminino com Sirius em seu calcanhar.

- Não com um desses garotos que ficam babando atrás de você.

- Nunca disse que iria me encontrar com um deles. - Saskia falou e Sirius maldisse Remus por enfiar idéias na sua cabeça. - Bem pelo menos não hoje.

- E nunca mais. - falou a segurando novamente.

- Nunca mais é muito tempo não? Carinho. - Saskia falou lhe lançando um beijo e subindo as escadas onde sua cama a esperava.

Saskia subiu para seu quarto se sentindo um pouquinho mais renovada, ainda queria dormir, mas com certeza seria um sono muito mais gostoso.

- Que sorrisinho de satisfação é esse? - Lily perguntou sorridente pensava que Saskia iria entrar furioso depois de ser obrigada a ficar fazendo uma poção.

- O Sirius veio falar comigo. - falou sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. - E fizemos as pazes.

- Isso é muito bom fico feliz por vocês!

- Você está precisando de um pouco de felicidade também, pode deixar que vou cuidar disso. - Saskia falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily - Vou tomar um banho antes de dormir aquela última poção era realmente fedorenta...

- O que ela vai aprontar agora meu Deus... - Lily falou pensativa deitando na cama.

Na manhã seguinte Kim e Kayne aproveitavam que Lily havia tirado algumas horas para terminar o quadro que Saskia queria dar de presente para Remus e Natalie e puderam enfim combinar suas idéias de presente de aniversário para Ruiva.

- Não vai dar certo, ela vai descobrir. - Kayne falou. - Como vamos fazer isso se provavelmente vamos estar em Nova York?

- Claro que vai dar é só não contarmos a Saskia, por que se contar a ela tudo vai perder o controle, ela vai querer armar o maior evento do ano. - Kim falou revirando os olhos.

- Bem se a Sas não souber talvez, eu digo talvez possa funcionar. Mas é praticamente impossível esconder alguma coisa da Saskia. - Kayne falou pensativo se lembrando de todas às vezes fracassadas que sua família havia tentado fazer uma surpresa para ela.

- Não custa nada tentar. - Kim falou dando de ombros.

- O que vocês estão inventando? - Saskia perguntou animada se enfiando no meio dos dois.

- Não é nada. - Kim e Kayne falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah então vocês não estão planejando fazer nenhuma surpresa para Lily, não, né! Ótimo, porque vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- Eu disse que não ia dar certo... - Kayne sibilou para Kim.

- Nós estávamos pensando em fazer algo calmo, chique e que seja a cara dela. - Kim falou com paciência lhe mostrando no papel todos os planos que haviam feito.

- Então vocês queriam fazer uma pequena exposição com as telas dela! Realmente é uma ótima idéia Kim, mas ficaria ainda melhor se fosse feito em uma galeria famosa em Nova York, não? E temos que ver o bufê e é claro que precisamos chamar alguns críticos e possíveis compradores, a família dela, a Lizzie e minha família obviamente meus irmãos me matariam se não fossem convidados e é claro os professores e todos esses alunos idiotas que pensam que podem virar o nariz para ela. É óbvio que a luzes tem que ser especiais... E os convites brancos e simples feitos de linho ao invés de pergaminho...

- Como ela ficou sabendo? - Kim perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eh lá se vai embora à idéia de fazer uma pequena exposição surpresa... - Kayne falou puxando pena e pergaminho.

- E música! Nossa vou pedir ao Enrico para contratar as Esquisitonas ou será que música clássica seria melhor? Ah preciso avisar ao Profeta Diário também... O que vocês acham meninos?

- Eu acho que a Lily iria preferir uma coisa mais simples só com agente. - Kayne falou bagunçando os cabelos da amiga.

- Ela não tem que preferir nada se a festa é surpresa. - Saskia falou revirando os olhos - Sem contar que se ela quiser mesmo se sustentar com arte ela tem que começar a investir e fazer contatos agora.

- Sas usando as suas palavras os pais dela não são exatamente pobres.

- Não seja estraga prazeres Kim, a Lily vai ter uma exposição como você queria? A diferença é que agora vai ter mais charme.

- Hum Sas, você disse que quer convidar os alunos. O James também? - Kayne perguntou sem saber o que passava na cabeça da morena.

- Claro por que não? Assim ele vai ver o que está perdendo uma linda artista de sucesso. - falou com os olhos brilhando de alegria. - E mal posso esperar para ver a cara daquela Margareth, porque é claro que não vamos convida-la, mas a notícia vai sair no Profeta Diário e não tem como a mãe dela não ficar sabendo.

- Você acha que os alunos irão, se a Margareth não for convidada? Ela com certeza vai espalhar veneno por toda escola.

- E você acha que eles vão querer perder um evento com a família Real Bruxa completa em todo seu resplendor, nem a senhorita veneno pode com isso. - Saskia falou mais que satisfeita. - E então Kay captou a idéia geral?

- Vamos ver uma exposição na melhor galeria de Nova York que tenha espaço externo para fazer uma pista de dança, convidados importantes, a escola em peso, os pais da Lily, sua família, buffet e bebida da melhor qualidade servidos a vontade, começando a festa com um quarteto de cordas na hora das exposições e fechando a festa com um show das Esquisitonas.

- Perfeito! E é claro que você vai cantar alguma coisa também, não pense que irá escapar! - Saskia falou animada batendo palmas - Vamos temos que enviar os convites e começar a organizar a festa, só falta três semanas.

- Ta tudo bem, mas como vamos fazer isso em Nova York sem que a Lily saiba de nada? Não pretendemos ficar na casa dela? - Kim perguntou ainda aturdido.

- Ah meu caro esta é a parte mais fácil!

Sirius estava inquieto, na verdade tinha de admitir que desde que começara a namorar Saskia, este parecia ser seu estado normal. Não que tivesse ciúmes dela ou não confiasse, mas cada vez que ele virava as costas ela parecia estar aprontando alguma coisa, como a morte de seu melhor amigo, uma transformação de visual de seu outro melhor amigo, sem contar o que ele não sabia o que ela fazia enquanto estava com Kayne, Kim e Lily.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. - falou feliz da vida tirando a torrada da mão de Sirius.

- O que você está aprontando? Não vou servir de álibi pra ninguém. - falou tentando terminar de tomar seu café da manhã.

- Não preciso de um por enquanto, mas se eu precisar é só chamar o Enrico que ele sabe o que fazer. Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar, preciso que você ajude o Kim e o Kayne, vamos.

- É o que?

- Fique quieto e apenas me siga.

- Um, por favor, seria bem vindo.

- Mais tarde eu agradeço.

Saskia falou maliciosa e Sirius foi andando atrás dela como um carneirinho.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? - Sirius perguntou já estava há meia hora no corujal e Saskia parecia querer usar todas as corujas disponíveis.

- O que você vai dar de presente de aniversário para a Lily? - Saskia perguntou sem lhe dar atenção.

- É mesmo o aniversário dela está chegando... - falou já criando um cenário na sua cabeça.

- Nem pense em tentar uma reconciliação dela com o James de presente.

- Eu não falei nada!

- Esse seu brilho maroto nos olhos te denunciam de longe caríssimo e sim você vai gastar seu rico dinheirinho comprando um presente para ela, um presente que não tenha nada, repito NADA a ver com James Potter, o imbecil.

- Ele ganhou um terceiro nome agora?

- Ainda estou decidindo, James Potter o imbecil ou James Potter o sacana ou James Potter o maior idiota da Terra. Esta em fase de testes ainda.

- Certo. - Sirius falou não conseguindo deixar de rir apesar de estarem falando de um de seus melhores amigos.

Mais tarde no quarto dos rapazes...

- Tenho novidades. - Sirius falou se jogando na poltrona de frente para James.

- Não quero saber. - estava mal humorado agora que Lily fugia dele mais do que nunca, depois dos amassos que haviam dado ela agia como se realmente o odiasse.

- Que isso, cara? Se anima!

- Todas as suas novidades tem a ver com a Saskia e todas as novidades do Remus têm a ver com a Natalie que ele só conseguiu namorar graças a Saskia, a Saskia que toda vez que me vê não perde a chance de me chamar de imbecil ou idiota.

- Ou sacana. - Sirius lembrou.

- Pois é. - James bufou.

- Só para constar, que apesar dos métodos, no mínimo curiosos que ela usa... - Remus falava com delicadeza.

- Sádico você queria dizer né... - Sirius falou rindo.

- Bem apesar de tudo que eu sofri, deu certo e hoje a Natalie e eu estamos juntos.

- E tem um bocado de calças novas também. - James lembrou.

- Foi o Kim que fez e ficaram muito boas. - Remus falou na defensiva.

- Não é sobre a Sas que eu quero falar. - Sirius explicou tentando tirar James do marasmo.

- Que milagre é o que então?

- O aniversário da Lily está chegando.

- Eu tinha me esquecido... - James falou dando um salto da cama.

- Existe chance melhor que essa para tentar uma reconciliação? Um jantar romântico, um presente bem caro, perfume francês, rosas vermelhas, jóias e é claro um pedido de perdão de joelhos. - Sirius falava entusiasmado.

- Quanto você acha que eu ganho por mês dos meus pais? - James perguntou rindo já começando a formar uma idéia.

- O jantar você negocia com os seus elfos, as flores conseguimos nos jardins da sua mãe e bem você sabe muito bem que é só mandar uma coruja para o seu pai falando que fez merda que ele te envia o dinheiro para os presentes.

- Isso ou você pode juntar dinheiro ajudando o Filch, ele disse que precisa de alguém para ajuda-lo a arrumar a bagunça do pirraça. - Remus informou.

- Sirius, me passa pena e pergaminho, por favor.

- Mas temos que achar o presente perfeito porque vai ser difícil superar o presente do Kim e do Kayne. - Sirius falou decidido a contar a parte ruim da história agora.

- Como assim? O que eles vão dar para ela? Do que você está sabendo?

- Pelo que eu entendi vão todos juntos para Nova York comemorar o aniversário da Lily.

- Não tem como eu ir para Nova York. - James falou afundando na cama novamente.

- Como eu disse tenho novidades e posso dizer que nem tudo está perdido para você! - Sirius falou sorridente se sentando ao lado do amigo.

Os dias foram passando e as provas já iriam começar mais tinhas alunos que não estavam se importando nem um pouco com isso preferindo passar seu tempo fazendo planos de viagens ou costurando, enquanto seus pobres amigos tentavam de alguma forma enfurnar nem que fosse um pouco de conhecimento em suas cabeças, mas no momento essas tentativas não estavam dando muito resultado.

- Você tem certeza que vai fazer isso? - Kayne falou não acreditando que Saskia teria coragem de passar todas as suas férias longe de sua família, a garota não conseguia passar três dias sem se comunicar com Enrico ou Raffaelle.

- Você sabe que eu vou. - falou com um sorrisinho satisfeito. - Sem contar que meu castigo já acabou e até que eu estou me comportando bem. Bem até demais.

- Seu pai não vai gostar você pelo menos já falou com ele? - Kayne perguntou cansado corrigindo o teste que havia passado ara ela fazer.

- Meu pai vai achar bom eu não levar confusão para Lucânia, vai ser minha Nona quem não vai gostar.

- E qualquer coisa que aborreça sua Nona é bom para você. - Kayne falou sabendo muito bem que o príncipe da Lucânia faria qualquer coisa por sua filha.

- Assim eu a faço me amar mais.

- Você é terrível! - Kayne falou já sabendo onde iria passar suas férias de verão.

- Ela também acha. - comentou rindo a vontade. - Conseguiu falar com seus pais Lily?

- Sim eles adorariam receber todos vocês, mas vou logo avisando Saskia, que a nossa casa nunca vai poder se comparar com seu Castelo e Nova York...

- Oh meu bem eu só preciso de um cantinho para os meus sapatos, posso até mesmo montar acampamento em seu quintal.

- Se você está dizendo, mas só para constar nós não temos quintal, moramos em uma cobertura, mas pode montar acamamento na varanda. - Lily falou rindo.

- Ótimo, ótimo eu preciso ver alguns musicais, antes que minha mente derreta de tanto que vocês me fazem estudar. - resmungou afastando os pergaminhos e livros da sua frente.

- Musical? Eu adoro musicais? Quantos iremos ver? Só de imaginar aquelas roupas aquelas pessoas lindas eu fico todo arrepiado! - Kim falava excitado.

- Vou pedir para os meus pais garantirem alguns ingressos para agente. - Lily garantiu feliz por saber que teria seus amigos por perto nas férias, principalmente estando em Nova York que não era seu lugar favorito no mundo. - Na verdade eu acho que vai ser ótimo ter vocês lá!

- Ah querida nós também te amamos! - Saskia falou a abraçando.

- Aproveitando todo este amor que está rolando, você bem que podia nos contar o que vem te perturbando esses dias... - Kim falou sem tirar os olhos da varinha que fazia as agulhas voar pelo tecido bem cortado.

- Como assim? - perguntou tentando se fazer de desentendida.

- Desde antes de a Saskia e o Sirius brigarem você está assim, como se estivesse tentando esconder alguma coisa da gente. - Kayne explicou sabendo onde Kim queria chegar.

- Não é nada, é apenas o James. As vezes eu realmente fico tão confusa que... Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, é tão difícil. - falou se lembrando de como tinha sido ótimo beijá-lo, ter seus braços a apertando, mas antes que tivessem chego longe demais se lembrou do que ele havia dito e praticamente saiu correndo.

- Se é para você ficar sofrendo tanto porque não volta com o imbecil? - Saskia perguntou perdendo a paciência.

- Saskia? - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados essa nem parecia ser a garota que a um tempo estava tramando dar um jeitinho em James.

- Olha meu bem todo mundo sabe que eu não sou fã de James Potter, o idiota. Mas eu gosto tanto de você Lily e se é pra ficar sofrendo assim, volta para ele.

- Nunca pensei que escutaria a Sas falando isso. - Kim falou impressionado.

- Fica quieto. - Kayne falou não estava acostumado em ver a amiga se importar com outras pessoas que não fossem da família.

- Mas se ele fizer de novo e eu...

- Carinho se você pensar assim você nunca mais vai ficar com ninguém pelo resto da sua vida, vai acabar virando uma pintora amarga reconhecida pelo seu talento, mau humor e pelo cheiro de gatos, porque vai viver com cinquenta deles lhe fazendo companhia.

- Você realmente acha que eu devo reatar com o James? - Lily perguntou aflita.

- Não, eu acho que você tem que ser feliz e se você for feliz voltando com o idiota, ótimo ficamos todos felizes. Mas se quiser tentar a sorte com outro cara posso lhe apresentar um lindo Duque...

- Lily, você entende que se você voltar com o James nós não vamos te julgar nem nada disso né! - Kayne falou carinhoso - Nós só queremos o melhor para você.

- Claro que sabemos que o melhor para você somos nós, mas só isso não é o suficiente. Eu bem sei. - Kim falou lhe dando tapinhas na cabeça.

- Eu vou pensar no que vocês disseram. - Lily prometeu. - E obrigada.

**...**

** Este capítulo é um presente para nos felicitar pelo Dia Da Mulher, nunca deixe ninguém lhe colocar para baixo, lhe bater ou ser ignorante que você, você é um ser humano, abençoado que merece respeito! FELIZ DIA DA MULHER PARA TODAS NÓS!**

** Voltando a fic parece que o James vai ter uma nova chance em breve, na verdade muito em breve, isso se eu não demorar um século para postar o próximo capítulo é claro...**

**Jaque Weasley: ** Também to com tantas saudades! Vê até postei rápido só pra gente ficar de papo rsrs. Nossa tantos elogios para Saskia uma personagem que você nem gostava que eu fico muito feliz! Mas como pode a própria Saskia ainda não entende muito bem o que sente pelo Sirius, apesar de ter ficado obviamente abalada e o Sirius nega seus próprios sentimentos como qualquer homem rs. Mas como eu estou sentindo falta de escrever JxL e por que ele já está merecendo voltar ao papel principal em breve ele e a Lily vão ter uma conversa definitiva!

**Mariana E. Potter:** Eu demoro porque às vezes eu escrevo capítulos grandes demais e quando vejo tenho que refazer tudo de novo, separando o que está indo muito rápido, o que podem ser ideias para ser desenvolvidas em próximos capítulos, na verdade às vezes com isso consigo aprontar até mesmo 70 % de um novo capítulo, por este motivo demoro tanto para postar, para poder escrever alguma coisa legal e que não fique uma história corrida jogando um monte de informações novas ao mesmo tempo. Sem contar o tempo que eu deveria estar escrevendo, mas na verdade estou vendo dorama e lendo mangás rsrsr.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	25. Nova York

**Capítulo 24: Nova York**

Enfim as provas haviam terminado fazendo Saskia e Kim soltarem fogos de alegria, o quarteto aproveitava para terminar de arrumar seu baú e faziam planos de cada lugar que queriam visitar quando chegassem à Nova York, os musicais que gostariam de ver, o café que gostariam de tomar e as casas noturna que não poderiam deixar de visitar. No dia de voltar para casa todos estava animados.

- Lily, Kim, Kayne e Saskia venham comigo, por favor. - a professora Minerva pediu se encaminhando para fora do salão principal.

- O que você aprontou? - Kayne murmurou.

- Como se eu tivesse tido tempo de aprontar qualquer coisa. Oh Dio Mio obrigada por enfim ter acabado essa semana de provas horrorosa!

- Isso lá é coisa que uma estudante deve dizer? - um rapaz perguntou entrando na frente deles.

- Arturo? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Saskia perguntou surpresa.

- Minha irmã desmiolada não resolveu ir para Nova York? Até parece que Papa permitiria que você fosse sem escolta. - Arturo falou sorrindo para Kayne, Kim e Lily - Como estão, espero que tenham tido um bom período de provas, peço desculpas por qualquer problema que minha irmã tenha causado.

- O Kay está comigo! - Saskia falou o ignorando.

- E você faz com ele o que quer.

- Porque o Rico ou o Raff não vieram? - perguntou mal humorada, na verdade não queria que nenhum dos seus irmão aparecessem em Hogwarts.

- Porque o Enrico iria dar um jeito de continuar em Nova York curtindo as casas noturnas e o Raff ainda está em estado de choque fazendo planos para matar seu novo namorado.

- Que saco! Bom vamos então? Vocês já conheceram o Arturo, não?

- Claro que sim. - Kim falou se abanando.

- Olá Arturo como foi de viagem? - Kayne perguntou apertando a mão do amigo.

- Ótimo e obrigado por cuidar da Sas como sempre Kay. Vamos a carruagem está nos esperando.

- Não vamos de Trem até Londres? - Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Não é necessário...

- Vamos de avião? Eu sempre quis viajar nesse negócio esquisito trouxa! - Saskia falou animada.

- Você nunca conseguiria ficar horas sentadas esperando pra chegar a outro lugar.

- Não tenho culpa se ainda não tenho idade para aparatar. - Saskia resmungou.

- Vamos carruagem nos levará direto para Nova York.

- Trouxe a carruagem coberta? Fico enjoada fazendo viagens longas.

- Não vai demorar nem uma hora Saskia!

- Ah, mas eu não gosto... Aquela viagem que fomos obrigados a fazer para a Lucânia no natal foi uma tortura posso apostar toda minha coleção de sapatos que o Enrico colocou alguma coisa naquele chá que ele serviu para mim...

- E ainda queria viajar de avião...

Enquanto os cinco se dirigiam para fora do castelo onde a carruagem os esperava, James, Sirius e Remus tomavam seu café da manhã, enquanto faziam planos de tudo que fariam dentro do trem e quando enfim chegassem em casa. A primeira coisa em sua lista era um trote de despedida do sexto ano, com muitos fogos e arabescos, desde que James havia começado a namorar Margareth não havia tido chance para aprontar e agora queria voltar a velha forma e Sirius estava pronto para ajuda-lo, ate mesmo Remus estava animado em ter seu amigo maroto de volta.

- Onde a Lily está? - James perguntou surpreso queria se sentar em uma cabine ao lado da dela.

- Não tenho idéia, mas a Saskia me falou que eles poderiam não ir de trem conosco. - Sirius falou cansado tinha passado uma boa noite se despedindo da namorada.

- Duvido que o príncipe da Lucânia queira ver sua garotinha andando de trem por ai, lembra o que aconteceu nas férias de natal? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Mas nem para se despedir... - James resmungou.

- A Sas já se despediu. - Sirius falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ótimo para você. - James falou mal humorado.

- Vamos entrar logo no trem e encontrar uma cabine para agente. - Remus falou empurrando os amigos.

- Você vai com agente Aluado? E a Natalie! - James perguntou sabendo que ter Remus por perto seria muito útil quando os fogos começassem a voar em todas as direções dentro do trem.

- Nós já conversamos não se preocupe. - falou com as bochechas coradas - E ela também tem amigas para fazer companhia para ela.

- Amigas bonitas? Elas poderiam se juntar a nós!

- Não sei se você lembra você tem namorada.

- E o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? Só vamos conversar e o Pontas aqui ta precisando de um estimulo feminino.

- Não me use como desculpas arranjar problemas, Almofadinhas. - James falou balançando a cabeça negativamente Saskia já o detestava o suficiente sem que Sirius lhe arrumasse mais problemas.

- É melhor deixar a Natalie e as amigas dela em sua cabine ok! - Remus falou prevendo confusões e principalmente agora que tinha contado a Natalie que fora Saskia que lhe ajudará a tomara iniciativa para ficar com ela, Natalie se tornou uma fã ardorosa da princesa.

Sirius aproveitou a confusão que estava rolando e como todos olhavam admirados para o céu coalhado de estrelas cadentes que pareciam sair de dentro do expresso de Hogwarts, para se aproximar da cabine da adorável cobra de peruca loira, afinal Margareth não esperava que não fizesse nada depois de publicar aquela história no jornal, não é mesmo! Sabia muito bem que Saskia queria dar um jeitinho na garota, mas não poderia a deixar levar toda a glória sozinha...

Menos de meia hora depois Kayne, Kim, Lily, Saskia e Arturo paravam em frente a um imponente edifício de frente para o Central Park.

- Nossa até podemos parar aqui que ninguém vai estranhar uma carruagem em frente ao Central Park. - Kim falava encantado.

- Tirando o fato que a carruagem não tem cavalos. - Arturo comentou rindo.

- Qual o andar Lily? - Saskia perguntou excitada adorava andar de elevador.

- Parece uma criança... - Arturo falava sorrindo na verdade sua irmã podia ser insuportável as vezes, mas ainda assim a achava adorável.

- Cobertura. - Lily comentou rindo.

- E lá vamos nós!

- Qual a graça de ficar dentro de uma caixa puxada por cordas? - Kim perguntou revirando os olhos.

- A engenhosidade dos trouxas é incrível! - Saskia falava animada enquanto Kayne dava tapinhas em sua cabeça.

- Eu me lembro que tínhamos 5 anos na primeira vez que fomos até o apartamento da minha avó e a Sas andou de elevador 49 vezes, até que o porteiro quis saber o que estava acontecendo. - Kayne lembrou rindo.

- Um grande estraga prazeres, adoro esse friozinho na barriga! - falava animada enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam - Pena que a viagem seja tão curta.

- Chegamos. - Lily anunciou abrindo uma grande porta dupla de madeira - Desculpe meu pai ainda deve está trabalhando e minha mãe... Bem ela deve estar lutando por algum animal por ai.

- Sua casa é linda Lily! - Kim falou feliz da vida invadindo a sala e se jogando sobre um sofá macio.

- Pronto já estamos aqui dentro pode ir embora agora. - Saskia falou despachando o irmão.

- Muito mal humorada para uma pessoa que está me pedindo tantos favores. - Arturo falou puxando a ponta da orelha da irmã.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Quer um suquinho Arturo ou quem sabe um café? - perguntou na verdade estava doida para ele ir embora e não começar a fazer um questionário sobre Sirius Black.

- Pare de oferecer coisas da casa dos outros e se comporte per amore de Dio! Trouxe tudo? Seu cartão está com você?

- Sim, sim e sim. Qualquer coisa mando uma coruja avisando.

- Nada disso, não esqueça o combinado deve enviar uma carta por dia para casa, capicce?

- Si. - falou dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão.

- Até breve senhorita. Até logo Lily, Kim. Kay conto com sua ajuda para ficar de olho nela.

- Pode deixar comigo.

E Saskia pode finalmente respirar aliviada, Lily ria feliz vendo seus amigos jogados a vontade pela sala, podia ficar tranquilos porque sua mãe havia dado férias aos empregados para que eles não descobrissem nenhum segredo bruxo e apenas a ama da família havia ficado em casa, Ellie conhecia Lily desde que era um bebê e não havia nada que se pudesse esconder dela, há esta hora provavelmente devia estar no mercado comprando desesperadamente suas comidas favoritas, nunca iria imaginar que eles iriam chegar tão rápido.

- Vou levar vocês a seus quartos. - Lily falou empolgada.

Lily entrou em seu quarto, era sua parte favorita de toda casa, ele tinha uma varanda com vista para o Central Park que o tornava um lugar perfeito para desenhar com a luz da manhã. Estava ainda absorvendo estar de volta em seu espaço quando viu uma longa cabeleira castanhas entrando pela janela.

- Lily! - a morena falou feliz da vida encima de uma vassoura.

- Lizzie! O que está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou abrindo rapidamente a janela com medo que alguém visse sua amiga voando pela vizinhança.

- Sua mãe me avisou que vocês estariam vindo, fiquei tão feliz! - falou abraçando fortemente a amiga - Veio só você? - perguntou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Não o Kim e o Kayne estão dividindo um quarto e a Saskia ficou em outro, acabei de deixar eles lá. - falou sem deixar de notar o sorriso que se estampava no rosto da amiga.

- Entendo...

- Entre, só vou acabar de arrumar as minhas coisas. Como está indo na escola? Está todo mundo bem?- Lily perguntou apenas por educação, não tinha interesse nenhum pelos estudantes de Belhein.

- Oras uma verdadeira tortura sem você, mas eu sei que não adianta eu implorar que você não volta... - falou fazendo biquinho.

- Eu também fiz bons amigos em Hogwarts, Lizzie.

- Bem se eu tivesse amigos como os seus também não voltaria. - falava com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Ah eu acredito. - Lily falou rindo com vontade.

Após ajeitarem suas malas os cinco se encontraram na sala onde a ama de Lily se apresentava e dava beijos esfuziantes em Lily enquanto se desculpava por não estar em casa quando todos haviam chego, enquanto isso Lizzie andou feito uma borboleta e acabou ficando ao lado de Kayne ninguém pode deixar de notar isso, não com a garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis falando rapidamente como se estivesse disparando uma metralhadora e lembrando o primeiro encontro deles no SPA trouxa.

- Por falar nisso você não me disse que me levaria em alguns lugares legais quando estivesse em Nova York? - perguntou rapidamente - Não acredito que falei isso...

- Ah claro podemos ir amanhã após o almoço, o que você acha? - Kayne perguntou animado.

- Ótimo mal posso esperar! - Lizzie falou respirando fundo mal acreditando na sua sorte - Ah claro que vocês também podem vir conosco. - falou sem muita animação.

- Desculpe querida estou tão cansada que acho que vou ficar por aqui descansando de tarde. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Eu preciso terminar algumas costuras. - Kim falou sem encara-los.

- Não quero servir de vela para ninguém. - Saskia falou se jogando no sofá.

- Bem então vamos só nós dois! - Lizzie falou empolgada com os olhos brilhando. - Agora eu tenho que ir minha mãe entrou num concurso idiota de melhor queijo enfeitiçado... Até amanhã Kayne! - falava atropeladamente subindo correndo para quarto de Lily onde deixará sua vassoura.

- Acho que você conseguiu impressionar alguém. - Saskia comentou rindo dando cotoveladas na barriga de Kim.

- Não é assim ela convidou vocês também.

- Ah claro, com aquele olhar que dizia "não aceitem pelo amor de Deus!" e ela nem ao menos se despediu da gente. - Kim falava rindo com gosto.

- Ela só estava distraída...

- Sabemos bem o que a distraiu.

- ótimo tenho uma roupa totalmente incrível para o seu encontro de amanhã, Kay!

- Eu não vou usar suas roupas Kim.

- É óbvio minhas roupas não cabem em você, mas não acha mesmo que vou permitir que você vá passear com a mocinha com essas roupas de rapper não é mesmo?

- O que tem de errado com as minhas roupas?

- Tirando fato de que é duas vezes o seu tamanho, não tem nada de mal, agora que conseguirmos um jeans interessante para você? Tenho certeza que fiz um para você não ficar com ciúmes das calças que fiz para o Remus! - Kim falou animado.

Já no dia seguinte após um farto almoço que não deixava nada a desejar as refeições feitas em Hogwarts, todos se arrumavam para passar o dia fora e seguir os planos que haviam feito antes mesmo de começar as férias.

- Que tal irmos ao shopping procuramos alguns gatinhos? - Saskia falou animada.

- Saskia!

- O que? Você não vai encontrar a Lizzie? Então deixe o resto de nós se divertir. - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta.

- Você tem o Sirius então pare de tentar mais problemas para si mesma.

- Ah é me esqueci desse detalhe. Mas não se preocupe Kay, eu só vou ver os gatinhos ninguém falou nada sobre onde estará minhas outras partes do corpo.

- Pois eu espero deixar o meu corpo todo bem ocupado. - Kim falou sorridente.

No dia seguinte James, Sirius e Remus acabaram marcando um jogo de quadribol no quintal da casa de James para poder desenferrujar as vassouras que não usavam desde que começaram a estudar para as provas, o que neste momento parecia ser um século. Depois de um jogo concorrido à senhora Potter preparou um suntuoso lanche para os meninos, feliz por ter James e Sirius em casa novamente.

- Que cara de preocupação é essa, Sirius? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Pensando na Saskia? - Remus perguntou solidário afinal sentia muita falta de Natalie, que estava passando alguns dias com os avós.

- Nada demais, só imaginando o que ela poderia estar aprontando. - falou dando de ombros.

- Vocês são demais, em vez de curtir. Aproveitar que estão liberados... - James ria da cara dos amigos.

- Você fala isso mais no verão passado estava amarrado na Margareth. - Sirius lembrou.

- E está todo aborrecidinho porque não sabe onde a Lily está. - Remus desdenhou.

- Sei muito bem onde a Lily está. Está em Nova York, com Kim, Kayne e Saskia a tiracolo com todos a empurrando para o solteiro mais apresentável que virem pelo caminho. - falou emburrado.

- Bem não foi ela que falou a maior merda do mundo. - Sirius falou dando tapinhas na cabeça do amigo.

- Eu sei, eu já sei o que fiz e admito que estou errado. Mas ela podia me dar uma folga.

- Folga e mulheres nunca combinam em uma frase meu caro. - Remus falou surpreendendo os dois - O que foi?

- Pensei que seu namoro com a Natalie fosse perfeito.

- Um namoro nunca é perfeito e provavelmente nunca vai ser comigo sumindo todo mês...

- Já passou pela sua cabeça tentar contar a verdade para ela? - Sirius perguntou enchendo a boca de wafles.

- Claro e você fala tudo que passa pela sua cabeça para a Saskia? - Remus perguntou com um sorrisinho debochado.

- Deus me livre, na verdade parando para pensar é uma péssima idéia, vê só o que isso fez com o James aqui. - Sirius falou dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Vocês nunca vão me deixar esquecer isso né!

- Jamais. - Remus e Sirius falaram juntos.

- Bom saber...

Nova York era um antro de perdição para consumidores compulsivos e no momento três deles estavam sozinhos, acompanhados de seus cartões de crédito ilimitados e sem nenhum supervisor para falar o que eles podiam ou não comprar, era como se o natal tivesse chego mais cedo este ano para Lily, Saskia e Kim.

- Olha que vestido lindo. - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando na direção de um vestido longo multicolorido.

- Vêm querida eu faço um mais bonito para você. - Kim falou torcendo o nariz.

- Vêm cá Kim olha que lindo! - Saskia falou arrastando Kim e Lily para frente de uma vitrine onde rodava sem parar um par de sapatos vermelhos.- Eu PRECISO deles!

- E eu preciso conhecer essa vendedora... - Kim falou quase babando olhando a vendedora que olhava ansiosamente para porta a fim de efetuar alguma venda.

- Bem vamos entrar então - Lily falou rindo carregando os dois para dentro.

Uma hora depois Saskia saia da loja com os sapatos vermelhos, uma bota e um chinelo macio, Kim com um encontro para mais tarde com a vendedora de olhos ansiosos e Lily com uma linda sandália de tiras douradas que Saskia insistia em dizer que a deixava uma Deusa. E bem se parecer com uma Deusa fazia muito bem a sua alto estima. Lily já cansada de andar se sentou em um banco enquanto Saskia corria atrás de mais sapatos que ela "precisava" ter e Kim ia buscar uma garrafa de água para eles.

- Ora ora se não é a Lílian Evans... - um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis falava a olhando com escárnio enquanto mais um garoto e uma garota se postavam atrás dele. - Já faz um tempo desde que você fugiu de Belhein, não?

- Luke nossa realmente já faz algum tempo que não te vejo aterrorizando ninguém... - Lily falou sem sorrir.

- O que está havendo? - Kim perguntou se aproximando feliz.

- Ah arrumou um novo otário? - perguntou analisando Kim de cima a baixo que logo se armou, conhecia aquele olhar de caçador de longe.

- Amigo seu Lily? - perguntou lhe entregando a água com calma e lhe rodeando o ombro com um braço.

- Passou muito longe, Kim. - Lily falou tentando se livrar antes que Saskia aparecesse - Onde está a Sas?

- Vamos procura-la. - Kim falou entendendo a mensagem, era bem capaz de Saskia pegar o garoto pelos cabelos.

- Ah você não vai fugir de novo, temos muito o que conversar... - falou segurando Lily pelo braço.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, uma festa e eu não fui convidada? - Saskia perguntou sorridente com várias bolsas penduradas em seus braços.

- Não é nada Sas, já estamos indo, já acabou de comprar suas coisas? - Lily perguntou tentando sorrir.

- Claro, claro, mas não acha melhor que esse rapazinho solte seu braço antes de irmos? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele já vai fazer isso, afinal ele não quer que haja nenhum mal entendido, não é mesmo, Luke?

- Pelo visto andou fazendo amizades importantes, Evans. - murmurou a soltando.

- Você vê...

- Nos encontraremos novamente.

- Espero que não.

- Adorável, não? - Kim perguntou sarcástico enquanto via o garoto e seus amigos irem embora.

- Você tem amizades realmente maravilhosas heim! Mas isso não importa vamos jantar, quero um gnocchi a carbonara e uma boa taça de vinho depois de todas essas compras. - falava decidida a não deixar ninguém estragar seu dia, mas depois iria averiguar muito bem quem era aquele garoto de olhos azuis maldosos.

- Sinto lhe informar que não irão lhe vender uma taça de vinho, em nenhum restaurante por aqui. Você ainda não tem 21 querida. - Lily lembrou.

- Que absurdo! O que vou jantar então?

- Nhoque com suco de uva? - Kim perguntou gargalhando.

- Dio mio...

- Espera, espera!

- O que foi?

- Eu reconheço o Kay a quilômetros de distância... - Saskia falou os empurrando para trás de um carro.

- O que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou ansiosa.

- Os dois estão conversando na frente do seu prédio. - Kim falou entediado - Podemos ir agora?

- Claro que não, eu conheço esse olhar predador! - Saskia falou animada dando espaço para Lily ver o que estava acontecendo.

Não demorou nem ao menos um segundo, uma hora eles estavam conversando animadamente no outro eles estavam se beijando. Kayne puxou Lizzie para seus braços, com seus lábios exigentes e insistentes. Lizzie se sentiu subitamente zonza e derrubou a bolsa no chão. Sua mente mal registrou o ruído. Estava ocupada demais com outros detalhes. Ela nem ao menos tentava lutar, sentia sensações que parecia dominar todo se corpo. A última coisa que Lizzie tinha em mente era resistir. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, teria de admitir que queria aquilo. Muito.

- Nossa, isso porque ela é a amiga envergonhada da Lily... - Kim comentou se abanando.

- Kim! - Lily o repreendeu com um imenso sorriso no rosto

- Hum acho que alguém ouviu o canto do bezerro apaixonado. - Saskia comentou sorridente sacando uma máquina fotográfica da bolsa e a disparando freneticamente.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Não posso permitir que ele finja que isso nunca aconteceu! - Saskia falou animada.

- Mas como vamos subir sem atrapalhar eles? - Kim perguntou feliz pelo amigo - Tenho um encontro essa noite.

- Vamos pela entrada de serviço! - Lily falou batendo palmas e os três se arrastaram para a outra entrada do prédio, mas não precisavam ter se esforçado tanto, nenhum dos dois teria notado os três passado.

Já na casa dos Potter James e Sirius estavam sentados no telhado da casa com várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazia entre eles...

- Sirius você não combinou de se encontrar com a Saskia durante as férias, não? - James perguntou curioso.

- Não que eu me lembre. - falou soltando um sonoro arroto que faria a senhora Potter lhe dar um tremendo cascudo.

- E vai aguentar ficar sozinho até setembro?

- Tem coisas que valem a pena esperar meu caro. Você não acha que vale a pena esperar pela Lily?

- Você se encaixa no mesmo caso que eu e a Lily?

- Não pretendo chegar até esse ponto, mas não quer dizer que a espera às vezes, também pode ser boa. Sem contar que não preciso esperar até setembro neste final de semana é o aniversário da Lily, esqueceu?

- Não tem como. Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Esperando as corujas. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Está esperando notícias de alguém?

- Estou e você também. - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante ao ver uma coruja branca cruzando o céu vindo em sua direção.

Na manhã de seu aniversário os pais de Lily lhe acordaram cantando e entregaram de presente um lindo conjunto de pintura novo, Lily estava animada em fazer 17 anos, agora era maior de idade pelo menos no Mundo da Magia, durante todo o dia foi paparicada por Kim e Kayne que lhe fazia todas as vontades, Saskia os arrastou para um SPA junto com Lizzie, onde além receber massagem lhe arrumaram os cabelos, passaram uma tarde muito agradável juntos e Saskia anunciou que para coroar a noite jantariam em um lugar especial.

- Você tem que ficar linda! - Saskia falou decidida conferindo se os cabelos de Lily estavam perfeitos e brilhantes preso no alto da cabeça.

- Quanto exagero... Pensei que só íamos jantar fora! - Lily falou aturdida com Saskia retocando sua maquiagem.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou te levar para qualquer restaurante para jantar né! É seu aniversário de dezessete anos.

- Você vai ficar linda neste vestido. - Kim falou animado entrando no quarto de Lily com um grande embrulho nas mãos que Lily rapidamente correu para abrir.

- Nossa é esse meu presente de aniversário? - Lily perguntou encantada segurando um vestido curto branco.

- Claro que não é apenas para você ficar fabulosa, vamos ande que eu também tenho que me arrumar. - falou despachando Kim e tirando um vestido preto de dentro de sua mala.

- Nossa! Um arraso.

- Nada que possa ofuscar a dona da noite. - falou sorridente.

- Onde agente vai jantar que é tão importante?

- Estamos em Nova York querida, temos um milhão de possibilidades!

Meia hora depois Saskia se convenceu que Lily estava deslumbrante demais e que nada mais precisava ser feito, por isso poderiam enfim descer as escadas e Lily não pode deixar de adorar toda atenção que estava recebendo, não podia ter amigos mais maravilhosos do que eles.

- Nossa, vocês duas estão arrasando... - Kim falou extremamente elegante oferecendo um braço para cada amiga. - Se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria as duas!

- Cadê os meus pais? - Lily perguntou feliz com o elogio, mas queria que eles a vissem naquele vestido incrível que seus amigos havia lhe dado de presente.

- Seu pai disse que recebeu uma ligação importante e acho que sua mãe estava discutindo algo sobre focas com alguém no telefone. - Kayne falou sem encara-la.

- Vamos Lily? O Kay conseguiu me convencer a pegar um táxi! - Lizzie falou animada.

- Nossa ele com certeza é muito persuasivo. - Lily falou rindo com vontade.

O porteiro do prédio rapidamente providenciou um táxi para eles se apertarem dentro, mas nem isso tirou a diversão da noite, nem ao menos Saskia reclamou de estar amassando o vestido ou o cabelo, mas a todo o momento conferia o visual de Lily para ver se estava tudo perfeito.

- Nós pensamos que talvez você gostasse de ver uma exposição antes do jantar. - Kim falou sorridente enquanto o táxi parava em frente a uma famosa galeria.

- Incrível! Eu adoro exposições, não sei como vocês conseguiram que nós entrássemos nesta galeria, ela é a mais famosa de Nova York.- Lily falou empolgada.

- Ótimo. - Kim falou feliz abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse na frente.

Mal Lily havia entrado naquele ambiente com luzes baixas levou um susto.

- SURPRESA!

Várias pessoas avançavam para falar com ela enquanto Kayne e Kim a empurravam delicadamente, ela podia ver entre relances vários de seus quadros pendurados pela parede da galeria, quadros que ela poderia jurar que estavam guardados dentro do seu baú. Seus pais a abraçavam felizes da vida, sua professora de arte estava ali, falando como aquela exposição era importante enquanto era cercada de vários amigos, professores de Hogwarts, alunos, pessoas que ela nem ao menos conhecia, mal podia acreditar.

- Acho que ela gostou. - Enrico falou sorridente se postando ao lado a irmã.

- Estava sentindo falta de vocês! - Saskia falou abraçando o pai.

- Oh eu também minha pequenina. Seus irmãos também sentiram sua falta. - o Príncipe falou apertando sua filha mais nova nos braços.

- Da próxima vez que decidir dar uma festa faça isso com mais antecedência. - Enrico pediu a abraçando.

- Até parece, quem me fez planejar o aniversário de uma "amiga" com dois dias de antecedência?

- Não vamos brigar na festa de outras pessoas sim! - Arturo falou separando os dois e abraçando Saskia - Tem se comportado?

- Melhor impossível!

- Pois isso é mau sinal! - Raff falou puxando Saskia para si e a apertando - E isso lá é vestido para vir a uma galeria de arte?

- É uma festa Raff e o vestido vai até abaixo do joelho e é preto, nem ao menos tem um decote para você implicar comigo!

- Mas é tomara que caia e tão justo que parece que está grudado na sua pele, você não deveria se vestir assim, cadê aqueles vestidos que eu te dei?

- Aqueles sacos de batata disforme, com cor de burro quando foge? Se quer mesmo saber nossas empregadas pegaram aquilo para usar como pano de chão antes mesmo que eu pedisse.

- Você é muito má, comprei com todo carinho para você. - Raff resmungava sem soltá-la.

- Eu não duvido mi amore, mas mesmo tendo certeza disso eu jamais usaria aquelas coisas.

- Não vamos discutir crianças. - o Príncipe falou feliz em ter a família reunida. - Vamos dar uma volta vi alguns quadros que são verdadeiras joias, vá conversar com seus amigos, mia principessa. - o Principe falou a empurrando de volta para Kayne e Kim.

- Como vocês conseguiram fazer isso? - Lily perguntou deslumbrada abraçando com força cada um de seus amigos.

- A idéia foi dom Kim! - Saskia falou feliz.

- Obrigada Kim!

- Nada disso foi a Sas que fez isso tudo acontecer! Eu só pensei em uma pequena exposição só para agente... - Kim falava feliz ao ver o brilho nos olhos da amiga.

- Eu? Pois eu só dei ordens foi o Kayne que ficou rodando feito um louco de um lado para os outros!

- Até parece quem teve muito mais trabalho foram seus irmãos que tiveram de fazer tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo.

- Não podemos nos esquecer dos seus pais também que ajudaram a juntar todas as suas pinturas! - Lizzie lembrou.

- Até eles armaram! - Lily falou satisfeita. - Tenho que agradecer a todo mundo.

- Não tenha duvidas! Todo mundo quis criar uma noite especial para você. - Kayne falou sorridente.

- Vamos não fique aqui conversando com agente, vá circular, você tem muitos convidados para entreter. - Kim falou a empurrando.

- Vamos acabar de ver a exposição? - Saskia perguntou feliz pegando uma taça de champagne de um garçom que passava próximo. - Eu tenho certeza que meu pai comprou aquele quadro que ela fez sobre a Lucânia ficou realmente lindo.

- Não vai procurar seu namorado? - Kim perguntou já de olho em uma das garçonetes.

- Posso esbarrar nele no caminho. - falou sorridente.

- Uma péssima namorada. - Kayne falou negativamente.

- Porque não acompanha a Lizzie, Kay? - Saskia perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro vamos dar uma volta Lizzie enquanto esses dois procuram seus alvos.

- Claro! - Lizzie falou feliz da vida se dependurando no braço de Kayne.

- Ela adorou os braços dele. - Kim comentou rindo.

- Eu também adoro ninguém dispensaria braços musculosos como aquele... - Saskia comentou se abanando.

- Boa noite Princesa. - falou uma voz irônica atrás de si e Kim aproveitou a deixa para ir atrás da garçonete tinha muito tempo para compensar.

- Sirius! Não sabia que vocês já haviam chego. - falou animada.

- Depois daquela carta ameaçadora mandando estarmos aqui as sete em ponto, não deveria ficar tão surpresa.

- Cuidado com os meus irmãos, eles ainda não falaram nada, mas devem estar procurando você.

- E eu estava procurando você. Nós estamos num hotel aqui perto. - falou segurando um cacho do cabelo sedoso da morena.

- Pensei que vocês iriam voltar para casa hoje. - falou abrindo um sorriso no rosto.

- Nem pensar. - Sirius falou se lembrando do sacrifício que foi convencer o Potter, mas valeria a pena.

- Os meninos também vieram? - perguntou respirando fundo.

- O Remus está dando uma volta com a Natalie e o James... Não importa onde está o James. - falou beijando seu lóbulo da orelha.

- Vai ficar comigo esta noite? - Saskia perguntou o puxando para um canto mais reservado.

- Você não me escapa de jeito nenhum.

Ele a estava observando desde que havia chego, ela estava realmente deslumbrante naquele vestido branco, só de olhar para ela seu coração disparava, a observou falar com o professores, com várias pessoas que não conhecia, com alunos que a evitavam na escola e ela sorria para cada um dele como se não houvesse problema nenhum no mundo e ele realmente desejava que ela voltasse a sorrir assim para ele também. Não aguentando mais aquela distância resolveu que era hora de aparecer.

- Feliz aniversário Lily.

- James! O que você está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou assombrada olhando para os lados, sem entender de onde ele havia saído.

- Ficaria muito surpresa se eu dissesse que recebi um convite? - perguntou com um sorriso torto.

- Para falar a verdade fico sim. - Lily falou sem ver Remus ou Sirius por perto.

- Também fiquei quando recebi um, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de te ver.

- Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts quando terminar as férias. - falou dando de ombros.

- Não é o suficiente... Eu senti tanto a sua falta esses dias quem pensei que não ia aguentar. - falou a puxando para fora da galeria e a levando para uma área mais reservada perto de um bonito jardim.

- James eu...

- Eu trouxe um presente.

- Não precisava.

- Precisava sim disso e de muito mais. - James falou lhe entregando um embrulho - Na verdade eu ia pedir dinheiro para o meu pai, mas acabei pedindo outra coisa eu espero que você se lembre dele...

- Ué o que pode... - Quando Lily abriu o presente mal pode acreditar era uma pequena aquarela que havia pintado antes de ser transferida de Hogwarts para Belheim, para que James se lembrasse dela. - Você ainda tem isso?

- Estava pendurada na parede do meu quarto, eu nunca me esqueci de você Lily nem quando estava com a Margareth nem com qualquer outra garota, você sempre esteve comigo. - falou segurando a mão dela.

- Mas você...

- Eu sou um idiota e sei disso e espero passar o resto da minha vida me desculpando, então, por favor, me de essa chance.

- Eu não sou hipócrita, também não gosto do fato de vocês ter dormido com outras garotas... Mas eu aceito isso e me magoou muito que você não me aceitasse a ainda por cima insinuasse que eu...

- Eu sei que sou um idiota... Perdão Lily, por favor, me perdoa... - falou a abraçando.

- Eu não posso deixar de ser quem sou também não me arrependo de ter tido minha primeira vez com outra pessoa porque ele era maravilhoso e também não vou me afastar dos meus amigos por você James.

- E eu não quero isso, eu só quero uma nova chance Lily, você pode me dar isso? - perguntou ansioso.

**...**

Olá meninas! Bem só por curiosidade depois que a leitora **Julia Menezes** elogiou minha escolha de nome para os personagens resolvi pesquisar o significado dos nomes deles e gostei do resultado! Juro por Deus que não tinha pesquisado antes de começar a escrever, mas consigo enxergar muito bem as semelhanças! rs

**- Saskia:** significa pureza. Letra do destino. Pode vir a ter vários problemas na vida, mesmo que não os busque para si. Mas é alguém que possui um grande coração, tem criatividade e bastante vitalidade também. Gosta da privacidade e costuma ter muitos segredos que não divide com ninguém. Tem uma personalidade mutável de acordo com as situações. Talvez por isso na maior parte do tempo as pessoas não conseguem entende-lo. Um dia poderá confiar mais nos outros e procurar acreditar que a felicidade existe sim.

**- Kayne:** significa guerreiro. Independente, decidido e com um magnetismo invejável, é uma pessoa de muito poder. Mas não é por isso se sente necessidade de viver anunciando suas qualidades. Prefere a discrição, ficar quieto, observando e tomando suas próprias conclusões. Preocupa-se muito pouco com a opinião alheia. Tem uma grande sensualidade e sabe como explora-la muito bem. Tende a ser ciumento e possessivo, o que é um grande defeito. Seria bom tomar cuidado com certas manias.

**- James:** Gosta de manter-se de igual para igual com qualquer pessoa numa disputa. Não se sente nem busca ser melhor nem pior que ninguém, é uma pessoa de mente aberta. Não gosta de ficar parado, pois tem grande agilidade mental e física. Gosta de passar seu tempo lendo e adora estudar, não deixa passar uma oportunidade de viajar. É daqueles que possui uma paixão invejável pela vida. Não tem muita diplomacia na hora de dizer certas verdades, julgar ou criticar, costuma fazer isso à queima roupa.

**- Lilian:** Inocência, mulher pura. Otimismo e afetuosidade são qualidades que projetam a imagem de uma pessoa popular que alegra seu circulo de amizades. Adora baladas e agitos onde possa demonstrar seu talento artístico. Muito criativa e comunicativa, possui um charme especial que usa para conquistar o que quer. Sua descontração e bom humor a mantém sempre jovem, não importa a idade que tenha. Sempre aberta a novidades, possui uma mente fértil para os negócios. Seu otimismo permite que mesmo diante das mais difíceis situações encontre um lado positivo e anima todos à sua volta.

**- Sirius:** Sabe o que quer da vida, e também como chegar lá. Tem grande habilidade para envolver as pessoas que podem ajudá-lo a tocar e realizar seus projetos, não se importa em ter que usar um teatrinho quando necessário. Possui uma sensualidade que não passa despercebida por ninguém, e aprendeu a se valer desta arma. Principalmente entre quatro paredes. Mas tome cuidado, pois é um grande perigo se tornar dominador demais.

**- Remus:** Para resolver os problemas dos outros age com muita sabedoria, já quando o problema é seu tende a sentir-se desnorteado. Isso acontece porque se sente mais confortável em decidir as coisas sempre com a cabeça fria. Mas seu coração sempre se intromete no meio das duvidas, e fica difícil mesmo decidir. Um bom conselho seria controlar a ansiedade nestas horas e não ter medo errar. Eis uma boa maneira de aprender.

Incrivel né! Fiquei pasma com cada nome que eu li o significado! Só não achei o do Kim...

Quem quiser dar uma olhada no significado dos seus nomes tem o site: ..br/

O meu significa protegida por Deus. Adorei!

**Agora sim minhas leitoras:**

**- deny weasley:** Ah fala sério que dessa vez eu nem demorei um século para postar rsrs.

**- Julia Menezes:** Oh eu compreendo e muito seu desgosto pela Princesa eu também tenho ódio quando colocam o Sirius com alguém em alguma fic... Da até dor no coração, mas como eu já fiz algumas fics JamesxLily, eu tento fazer eles um pouco diferentes em cada fic. Já fiz o Sirius meio vingador, ele fazendo casal com a Lily, ele pegador terminando a fic no melhor estilo lobo solitário e por ai vai. E eu também gostaria de ter o Kay cantando para mim... E a história da Lily vai demorar pelo menos uns quatro capítulos para rolar.

**- Jaque Weasley:** Que bom que gostou do presente! Os meninos vão voltar a toda, agora que as coisas vão se acalmar um pouco e ainda nem contei o que o Sirius aprontou dentro do trem, ficou para o próximo capítulo rs. Espere eles voltarem para Hogwarts que teremos os marotos de volta e junto com eles o quadribol! E agora algo que não tem nada haver com a fic, o que foi aquele quadro do Ichigo? Eu PRECISO ter um!

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	26. Voltando para casa

**Capítulo 25: De volta para casa**

Saskia observava com um sorriso satisfeito as telas que já estavam marcadas como vendidas, ela mesmo havia reservado uma quando ainda estavam pendurando os quadros para a exposição, tinha certeza de que Lily havia feito àquela tela quando estava na Lucânia, uma mistura de cores profundas e inebriantes, toda vez que ela olhava aquele quadro se sentia em casa. Desta forma onde estivesse, para onde fosse sempre poderia ter um pedacinho de seu país consigo.

. Esta noite foi um inferno ver o Kim pendurado em você e eu tendo de me controlar, para não ir até lá e dar um murro na cara dele. - Sirius sussurrou em sua orelha enquanto passeavam pela galeria.

- Ele é uma graça não? - Saskia falava sem lhe dar muita atenção.

- Ficaria muito mais feliz se soubesse que ele só gosta de caras.

- Fique tranquilo ele também tem uma queda por você. - Saskia falou despreocupada.

- Porque não saímos daqui? Praticamente todas as telas já foram vendidas e as esquisitonas já estão tocando...

- Sair no meio da festa que ajudei a organizar e ir para aonde?

- Tenho uma chave com o meu nome, abre a porta de uma suíte no The Waldorf Astoria, se estiver interessada.

- Não sei...

- Nada de fantasmas perambulando o corredor, nenhum professor para nos mandar voltar para os nossos quartos, passar a noite inteira juntos sem nenhuma preocupação... - Sirius enumerava pontuando cada motivo com um beijo em seu pescoço. - Aonde você ta indo? - perguntou vendo ela se afastar.

- Pegar minha bolsa.

Cinco minutos depois os irmãos reais estavam caçando a irmã com os olhos, tinham a visto perambulando na festa junto com o falso namorado que tinha se tornado verdadeiro e apenas porque seu pai estava de olho não tinham feito nada, mas só tinham piscado e eles haviam sumido, isso não poderia acontecer, não quando os três tinham um plano de encontrar com Sirius Black depois da festa para ter uma conversinha.

- Onde a Saskia se enfiou? - Raffaelle perguntou caçando pela multidão.

- Ela disse que ia ao banheiro - Kim falou, pois tinha visto a amiga e Sirius escapulir como dois gatunos.

- Sei... - Enrico falou o encarando.

- Ela disse que queria refazer a maquiagem e qualquer coisa sobre o cabelo dela não estar apresentável. - Kayne atalhou rapidamente.

- Minha irmã é preciosa de qualquer jeito. - Raff falou com o nariz empinado. - Bem vou aproveitar que ela não está por perto...

- Vai falar com aquele namoradinho de mentira dela? - Arturo perguntou interessado. - Também gostaria de trocar uma ou duas palavrinhas com ele.

- Garotos eu já disse nada de briga. Deixem a irmã de vocês em paz, depois discutiremos este rapazolla.

- Si papa. - os três falaram desanimados.

Já dentro do hotel, Sirius a levou para uma suíte luxuosa, que ocupava sozinho, possuía uma grande sala de estar, um banheiro social, o quarto onde uma grande cama de casal reinava e por fim um majestoso banheiro com jacuzzi, mas nenhum dos dois estava interessado nas dependências do hotel...

- Sabia que você é o namorado perfeito? - Saskia perguntou feliz enquanto ele lhe levava até o quarto.

- Vai me explicar o motivo deste elogio? - perguntou a puxando para junto e si.

- Você é lindo, muito sexy e o melhor não vai se apaixonar... - falava mordiscando o pescoço de Sirius de tal forma que ele mal sabia como ainda conseguia entender o que ela falava.

- Não quer amor? - perguntou em tom sôfrego não soube o que dizer afinal toda vez que uma das suas garotas declaravam amor eterno ele saia correndo mais rápido que um coelho assustado, mas não sabia muito bem o que sentia quando Saskia dizia que não queria amor.

- Amore, eis uma coisa que nós dois nãos estamos procurando.

- Não vai mudar de idéia?

- Provavelmente não. - Saskia falou rindo enroscando os dedos nos longos fios de cabelo do moreno.

Embora fosse esse o tipo de relacionamento que preferia, por que não se sentia satisfeito? Porém, não era hora de reflexões profundas. Dominado por um desejo cego e incontrolável, só conseguia pensar no momento de se enterrar no corpo dela. Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso Saskia se desvencilhou dos braços dele sorrindo e foi tirando grampo por grampo do cabelo até que as mechas sedosas caíssem por suas costas.

- Porque você gosta tanto de me provocar? - perguntou enredando o dedo por um dos cachos.

- Ora carinho, você tem que ser provocado de vez em quando para ver se para de se levar tão a sério e fazer sumir essa aura negra que te acompanha sempre.

- Aura negra? - perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você pode ser o maior bonitão pegador de Hogwarts Sirius Black, mas tem alguma coisa em você que chega a ser assustadora em certos momentos. Eu só tento distraí-lo um pouco. - Saskia falou dando de ombros e Sirius nunca pensou que alguém além de James e Remus pudesse te entender tão bem. - E algo me diz que você gosta das distrações que provoco.

- Você não imagina o quanto.

De volta a galeria de arte...

- Você está vendo isso? - Kim perguntou pulando em cima de Kayne.

- O que é agora Kim? - Kayne perguntou sendo forçado a desviar o olhar de Lizzie.

- Ali no meio da pista de dança! - Kim falava animado demais chacoalhando o braço de Kayne.

- Estou vendo, estou vendo. Não vá atrapalhar eles... - Kayne falou segurando Kim pelo colarinho.

- O que? Mas tenho que saber o que está acontecendo e...

- Hoje é a noite dela Kim e si eles voltaram ou não nós podemos muito bem esperar até amanhã para ficar sabendo.

- Você é tão ruim Kay...

- Que tal você ir se distraindo com a garçonete enquanto isso? Ela parece estar bem disposta a servi-lo. - Kayne falou voltando sua direção para Lizzie que estava sorridente ao ver a amiga feliz no meio da pista de dança.

Mais tarde Saskia andava pelo quarto de hotel recolhendo suas roupas, seu vestido estava jogado perto da porta, sua calcinha ao lado da cama, um sapato estava dentro do banheiro o outro ela não fazia idéia e estava muito escuro para ela conseguir encontrar sua varinha para enfim caçar o sapato perdido. Até agora não conseguia lembrar como tinham feito aquela confusão. Viu Sirius se remexer na grande cama de casal e procurar ainda com os olhos fechado alguém do seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou sonolento.

- Me arrumando. - indicou colocando um brinco na orelha.

- Mas são três horas da manhã! - falou enfim acordando.

- Eu sei. - Saskia falou decidindo acender a luz, nunca conseguiria juntar todas as suas coisas deste jeito.

E quando acendeu a luz seu coração deu um pulo ao ver Sirius jogado na cama com o lençol cobrindo apenas suas pernas, os logos cabelos negros jogados de qualquer jeito, a boca vermelha dos beijos que haviam trocado e aqueles olhos azuis que a devoravam não deixando de perder nenhum detalhe de seu corpo.

- Porque você tem de ir tão cedo? - perguntou se levantando sem se importar com o fato de estar nu.

- Hoje eu volto para Lucânia. - falou virando o rosto tinha muita coisa para fazer e não poderia distrair.

- Pensei que ia passar suas férias aqui.

- Quem me dera, tem uma infinidade de deveres me esperando, jantares sem fim com chatos da realeza trouxa e mais um sem número de eventos com pessoas que eu não conheço.

- Então eu não vou te ver nas próximas semanas? - perguntou pescando um sapato dela que estava embaixo do guarda roupa dando a Saskia uma incrível visão do traseiro masculino.

- Provavelmente não. Apesar de que com certeza eu vou encontrar o Kim e o Kayne no aniversário deles, então poderíamos nos encontrar de nos encontrarmos.

- E o meu aniversário?

- Seu aniversário não é na última semana de agosto? Acho que tenho um congresso agendado... - Saskia falou pensando em quantas pessoas que conhecia que faziam aniversário tão próximo, ainda bem que aniversário de seus irmãos estava bem longe.

- Certo então é melhor eu garantir o meu presente, não?

O olhar de dele a perturbou de tal maneira que ela nem ao menos precisava ser tocada para se sentir quente, sem ele dizer nem mais uma palavra desceu devagar o zíper do vestido fazendo ele cair no chão, com delicadeza vestiu a parte de cima do pijama dele e voltou para a cama. Sirius a mirou de alto a baixo, as palavras saíram roucas, como se pensasse em voz alta:

- Nunca pensei que meu pijama pudesse ser tão sexy.

Na manhã seguinte Saskia tinha pedido para Kim encontra-la na Rua para que pudesse falar para sua família que tinha decidido fazer umas últimas compras de última hora antes de ir embora, sua sorte fora que seu pai e seus irmãos não quiseram ficar hospedados na casa de Lily, senão seus irmão estariam virando a cidade de cabeça para baixo atrás dela. Kim mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos enquanto Saskia estava enfurnada dentro de uma loja comprando novas roupas para vestir, para que eles não vissem que ainda estava usando a roupa do dia anterior, mas algo chamou sua atenção do outro lado da Rua estava a loja que adorava, ainda estava fechada, mas voltaria mais tarde não poderia ir embora sem levar uma lembrança.

- Não está morrendo de saudades de mim querido? - uma voz sedutora falou nas suas costas o envolvendo com seu perfume e Kim ficou todo arrepiado.

- Kaya o que você está fazendo aqui? - Kim perguntou ao ver a linda oriental levantar os óculos Gucci e olhar com um sorriso malicioso em sua direção.

- Não posso visitar a razão de todos os meus problemas? - perguntou acariciando seu rosto.

- Você não deveria estar na Austrália?

- É onde o Han Kyul disse que eu estava? Até parece, só descobri que você haviam se encontrado pelas minha costas quando a empresária idiota dele abriu o bico.

- Nós não nos encontramos pelas suas costas, na verdade que eu me lembre nós já terminamos tudo o que nós tínhamos. - Kim falou sem encara-la na verdade ele tinha um fraco muito grande por ela, toda vez que ela passava aqueles braços compridos a seu redor se desmanchava feito manteiga.

- Quantas vezes não terminamos e voltamos? Nós pertencemos um ao outro Kim e você sabe disso, mesmo que agente caia em tentação de vez em quando. - falou olhando para Saskia que atravessava a rua apressada e não pode deixar de ouvir.

- Ora não se aborreça por minha causa querida, eu também não me importo que ele caia em tentação de vez em quando. - Saskia falou sem piscar deixando a oriental boquiaberta. - Mas como eu sou muito gentil uma verdadeira santa, sempre perdoo o Kim, não é querido?

- Não se preocupe Sas, a Kaya é irmã do Han Kyul... - Kim falou querendo evitar problemas.

- Ah o cara suspeito que estava na Lucânia. E agora temos uma garota suspeita em Nova York, interessante.

- Como você me encontrou aqui? - perguntou ainda aturdido bastava vê-la, para querer segui-la e tomá-la nos braços.

- Se você vem à Nova York, você vem na Tifany, isto não é segredo para ninguém Kim.

- Bem crianças então eu vou lhes deixar sozinhos, porque ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer. - Veja senão se atrasa, está bem Kim!

- Ele vai estar ocupado, querida! - Kaya anunciou segurando firmemente Kim em seus braços.

- Duvido que ele esteja ocupado para mim. - falou dando uma piscadela.

Saskia entrou no apartamento de Lily pé ante pé tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, ainda não acreditava que não podia aparatar até fazer dezessete anos, isso evitaria tantos problemas... Mas quando viu que não tinha ninguém falando muito alto, respirou aliviada, eles ainda não havia chego. Mas em compensação Lily e Kayne estavam de pé a esperando e Saskia já previa um esporro pela cara que Kayne estava fazendo.

- Saskia! - Lily falou sorridente lhe abraçando.

- Pelo visto não foi apenas minha noite que foi boa... - comentou rindo;

- Você me falou para não lhe pedir o James de presente de aniversário. - Lily lembrou.

- Mas eu não lhe dei ele de presente, apenas lhe dei a oportunidade de decidir o que vai te fazer feliz.

- Obrigada Sas.

- Ora não é nada carinho, adoro resolver problemas. E então?

- O que?

- Com esse sorriso bobo no rosto eu não preciso fazer muitas perguntas não é mesmo?

- Eu também quero saber tudo que aconteceu ontem a noite Lily! - Kim falou invadindo a sala com uma grande marca de batom na sua boca.

- Vê se tira a maquiagem primeiro... - Kayne comentou rindo.

- Você é a última pessoa que pode falar de mim. - Kim falou sarcasticamente tirando um lenço do bolso e passando pela boca. - Bom estamos todos aqui, o que nós perdemos ontem a noite? Quando vimos vocês dois já estavam sorrindo feito idiotas e dançando agarradinhos no meio da pista.

Lily se viu novamente na noite de seu aniversário com James a sua frente, com lágrimas nos olhos lhe pedindo uma nova chance, lhe pedindo, por favor, que o deixasse se redimir com ela, com o ambiente, a música, as estrelas e a Lua como testemunhas.

- Lily, por favor... Eu amo você. Muito - declarou se aproximando ainda mais dela - Nunca mais me deixe. Eu não suportaria. Enchi o meu quarto com fotos suas, mas eles não são bons o bastante. Nada... - e sussurrou - ...nada se compara a original...

- As coisas não foram fáceis para ninguém James e eu não quero passar por tudo novamente. - falou com o coração retumbando no peito com a última declaração dele.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

- E ainda tem a Margareth...

- Tenho certeza que nossos amigos não vão deixar ela se aproximar de nós dois. - James falou passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Se isso for acontecer de verdade precisamos ir devagar... - Lily falava com brilho nos olhos.

- Já isso eu não posso prometer. - James falou com um sorriso malicioso a puxando para o seus braços e a beijando apaixonadamente.

- James...

- Eu sei você tem que voltar para a sua festa...

- Não era bem isso que eu ia dize, mas você tem razão, vamos... - falou sorridente o segurando pela mão e voltando para a galeria.

- E o que você ia dizer? - perguntou bobamente pensando que nunca mais iria conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Só que eu senti a sua falta.

- Ah Ruiva não tem como mesmo eu ir devagar. - James falou gargalhando a puxando para os seus braços novamente.

De volta ao Hotel...

- E foi isso! - James falava ainda com o mesmo sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Ah então é por isso que você está flutuando de um lado a outro do hotel, parabéns Pontas! - Remus falou feliz pelo amigo.

- Não acredito nisso... - Sirius falou dando um tapa na testa.

- O que foi Almofadinhas?

- Nós três estamos em plena Nova York, sem supervisão e estamos todos amarrados... - Sirius falou desanimado - Não poderia ser mais injusto!

- Fala o cara que sumiu no meio da festa com a namorada... - James falou revirando os olhos - E então já são dez horas?

- A que horas você marcou com a Lily afinal? - Sirius perguntou irritado James já tinha perguntado qual era a hora no mínimo treze vezes.

- Duas horas em ponto eu vou busca-la na frente do prédio que ela mora. - falava orgulhoso.

- Ah vai dormir Pontas não são nem dez horas ainda. - Sirius falou entre bocejos, Saskia só tinha ido embora as seis da manhã.

- Vocês que vieram para meu quarto!

- Porque você nos ligou para saber se estávamos acordados. - Remus falou rindo.

- Bem Pontas fico muito feliz por você e pela Lily, faço votos que não faça mais nenhuma merda, agora eu vou dormir. - Sirius falou se levantado.

- Vai encontrar a Saskia mais tarde? - James perguntou não estava interessado em ter um encontro duplo queria a Ruiva só para si.

- Não ela volta para a Lucânia hoje.

- E você vai continuar aqui em Nova York? - James perguntou aturdido haviam combinado de passar uma semana em Nova York e agora que tudo tinha dado certo queria convencer seus pais a deixa-lo ficar pelo menos mais uma semana.

- E o que ela tem a ver com a minha estadia em Nova York? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso canino - Você pode ter vários encontros essa semana, mas eu e o Remus aqui vamos aproveitar!

- Já fiz uma lista de todas as livrarias que eu quero ir. - Remus falou sorridente - Ainda tem os museus e...

- Tudo bem pode deixar que eu vou te desvirtuar do bom caminho, meu caro Aluado. - Sirius falou tapinhas no ombro de Remus.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, James tinha ido buscar Lily para dar um passeio, mas a família de Saskia ainda estava lá se despedindo e agradecendo a hospedagem aos Evans. Lily mandou James subir, que não sabia se ficava mais nervoso em encarar os pais de Lily ou Saskia. Saskia vendo o moreno nervoso sentado em um dos sofás afastados aproveitou para ter uma conversinha com James Imbecil Potter.

- Só para constar eu ainda te acho um idiota. - Saskia falou com um sorrisinho.

- Fico feliz em saber. - James falou dando um passo para trás.

- E se a fizer sofrer de novo, não vai haver lugar no mundo em que você possa se esconder de mim. - falou sorrindo como se lhe oferecesse uma xícara de chá, virou as costas e foi se despedir de Kim e Kayne.

- O que a Saskia queria? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Me ameaçar de morte.

- Bem que eu achava que ela estava sendo benevolente demais. - Lily comentou rindo com vontade.

- Agora que nossos convidados mais ilustres já partiram... - o senhor Evans falava com um sorriso satisfeito, já tinha conversado com muita gente importante em sua vida, mas nunca alguém da realeza bruxa - Quem é este rapaz Lily?

- Ah mãe, pai este é o James. - Lily falou vendo Kim e Kayne escaparem para a cozinha de onde escutavam tudo com a orelha grudada na porta junto com a ama de Lily.

- Nossa quantos amigos vieram te visitar em casa querida. - sua mãe falou feliz.

- Na verdade eu não sou amigo da Lily senhora. - James falou com o peito estufado.

- Não? - a senhora Evans perguntou.

- Não... Na verdade eu gostaria de saber se vocês permitiriam que eu e a Lily namorássemos.

- Ora, que gentil, já faz tempo que não vejo um rapaz pedir aos pais de uma garota que posso namora-la. Nem na sua época você fez isso. - a senhora Evans falou dando um tapinha nas costas do marido.

- Veja querida é mais uma causa para você apoiar, a extinção dos cavalheiros. - o senhor Evans falou rindo com vontade deixando James mais a vontade - E quanto a você rapaz, a Lily tem toda liberdade para escolher quem vai namorar ou não, temos total confiança nela, se ela acha que é você, então é bem vindo.

- Obrigado. - James falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Agora que tal comermos alguns muffins, querida? Tenho certeza que sobraram alguns dos montes que vocês comprou para receber a realeza! - o senhor Evans perguntou satisfeito.

- Desculpe amor, tenho uma reunião com o pessoal do Greenpeace agora e não se esqueça que daqui a duas horas você tem uma reunião.

- Ah claro, claro. Rapaz, espero lhe ver mais vezes por aqui.

- Ah o senhor vai me ver muitas e muitas vezes, não se preocupe! - James falou se levantando e apertando a mão do senhor Evans.

Mais tarde naquela noite Lily estava satisfeita com a conversa que James havia tido aquela tarde com os seus pais, e passaram a tarde juntos sem que ele ultrapassasse qualquer limite, parecia que ele iria realmente ir mais devagar desta vez, ela só não sabia se ficava contente com isso. Ainda tentando se decidir jogada no sofá, observava Kim e Kayne disputando uma partida no vídeo game, quando uma coruja negra invadiu a sala de estar, Kim e Kayne logo pensaram que se tratava de James mal se aguentando de ansiedade e sorriam satisfeitos, a coruja parou atrás de Lily jogando uma pequena carta sobre sua cabeça. Lily desdobrou ansiosamente o pergaminho querendo saber se James estava tão impaciente quanto ela, para reencontra-la.

_**"Sangue Ruim só ocupa espaço no mundo... **__**Morra**__**"**_

- O que está havendo? - Kim falou vendo Lily ficar pálida.

- Oh meu Deus eu mal voltei para casa... - Lily falou amassando e jogando longe o pergaminho.

- O que é isso? - Kayne perguntou recolhendo o pape enquanto Kim tentava acalmar Lily. - Quem iria mandar uma coisa dessas?

- Mas que absurdo... - Kim falou ao pegar a nota das mãos de Kayne - A Margareth tem muita coragem mesmo de...

- Não foi ela... - Lily murmurou escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Quem mais poderia ser? - Kayne perguntou surpreso,

- O idiota que encontramos em frente à Bloomingdale's? - Kim falou se lembrando do rapaz nada simpático que haviam encontrado.

- Como podem ver não são muitas as pessoas que gostam de mim... - falava com lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

- Lily... Nós te adoramos! - Kayne falou se lembrando das vezes em que a amiga o trazia de volta a vida quando precisava - Além da sua família, você também tem a nós dois, a Saskia e até mesmo idiota do Potter.

- Pode não ser grande coisa, mas nós dois te amamos e nos preocupamos com você. - Kim falou a abraçando.

- Obrigada eu também amo vocês. - Lily falou sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo se rosto.

- Quando você quiser falar sobre seus problemas, nós estaremos aqui. - Kayne assegurou.

- Às vezes é tão difícil...

- Foi, por causa, de coisas como essa que você voltou a Hogwarts? - Kim perguntou lhe acariciando os cabelos.

- Isso e muito mais.

- Está bem quem devemos matar para que você não fique mais triste assim? - Kim perguntou se levantado decidido.

- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas...

- Graças a Deus a Sas já foi embora. - Kim falou tentando fazer a Ruiva rir.

- Mas estou muito tentado a contar a ela o que aconteceu. - Kayne falou pensando que dar uma surra em quem havia enviado aquele lixo, seria bem agradável.

- Não, não quero mais mortes por minha causa.

- Mais?

- É... É só um jeito de falar.

- Claro. - Kim e Kayne falaram se entreolhando.

**...**

Ah fala a verdade vocês gostaram ou não? Adoro escrever cenas mais quentes e quero fazer isso com James e Lily, na verdade eu escrevi um trecho que simplesmente adorei com os dois, mas ai ficava destoando total deste capítulo e tive que corta-lo fora para o próximo... E fiquei meio decepcionada com isso, mas enfim.

Bem obviamente não ia fazer o James correr atrás da Lily até o último capítulo da fic, principalmente porque estou interessada em escrever alguns capítulos sobre a vida deles fora de Hogwarts. No próximo capítulo temos mais festa!

**Leitoras queridas:**

**- Tiif Prongs:** Vá até que eu to att rápido, vai admiti! rsrs. Com certeza teremos muito mais Lily e James no próximo capítulo espere e confira! Ah eu vi que você favoritou e leu duas vezes YSC! Muito obrigada!

**- IBlackI:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, espero que seu amigo parecido com o Kim seja tão legal quanto o personagem, por falar no Kim farei alguns capítulo com mais histórias sobre ele, depois você me conta se gostou, ok!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Vai não começa a me elogiar muito senão eu fico toda boba rs. Reação da Maragreth vai rolar muito em breve e prometo que não vai ser nada boa, mas considerando que a Saskia ainda quer uma pequena vingança contra a loira, não tem muito que ela possa fazer contra o nosso casal favorito e ainda nem contei o que o Sirius aprontou com ela no Expresso rsrs, acho que você vai gostar!

**- deny weasley:** Então de as mãos a Jaque, ela também "adora" quando eu termino o capítulo assim rs, mas coisas estão melhorando pelo menos.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	27. O presente da princesa

**Capítulo 26: O Presente da Princesa**

As mãos de James deslizaram pelos cabelos de Lily, a boca encontrando-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente e provocante, até que ambos estivessem entorpecidos pelo gosto um do outro e não sobrasse nem um resquício de batom na boca dela. O perfume sensual que ela usava de repente era mais intenso no ar, o preguiçoso zunido das abelhas dava mais magia ao momento.

- Você percebe que usando um vestido como este está verdadeiramente me provocando? - James perguntou quase babando.

- Você se importa? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando os olhos de James encontraram os de Lily, o olhar que trocaram foi tão intenso que seus joelhos tremeram.

- O que me importa na verdade é que você está tão desejável, mas nós vamos jantar e depois me comprometi a leva-la para casa sem que nada de mal te acontecesse.

- É seu castigo por me ter feito sofrer... - falou arranhando a nuca do moreno.

- Você é tão má... - James sussurrou a puxando para si.

- Você faz com que eu me sinta assim

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu ainda não lhe dei seu presente de aniversário. - falou se lembrando do que havia ido falar ali, antes que conseguisse distraí-lo ainda mais.

- Não preciso de mais nada. - Lily falou com um sorriso e era a mais pura verdade só de saber que James a amava da mesma forma que ela o amava, já era o suficiente.

- Bem nem posso chamar de presente, é mais uma oportunidade.

- Uma oportunidade?

- Isso traga suas telas, tintas, pincéis e um casaco. Vamos fazer um passeio.

Meia hora depois James acabava de montar o cavalete de Lily enquanto ela dispunha com cuidado de seus pincéis e tintas sobre uma bancada improvisada, mas até o momento não sabia o que ia pintar não havia absolutamente nada ali.

- O que nós estamos fazendo no meio de um deserto da Austrália, James?

- Espere um minuto... Você vai ter que ser rápida. Quase nunca é possível vê-lo. O céu não fica escuro o bastante por tempo suficiente.

- Do que você ta falando?

Mas antes que James pudesse falar qualquer coisa faixas ondulante de luz brilhavam contra o horizonte. Listras verdes, laranjas, amarelas e vermelhas dançavam como chamas pelo céu Lily ficou boquiaberta e James rapidamente colocou um pincel em sua mão, sem pensar duas vezes ela começou a pintar não só as imagens, como também todas as sensações e todo amor que sentia por James naquela tela.

Quando Lily por fim tirou seus olhos sobre a tela, James pode finalmente ver o que ela tinha feito e ficou extasiado não sabia como Lily tinha conseguido colocar tantas cores, tanta vida numa tela, ela era realmente incrível.

- Está... Nossa nem sei o que dizer... - James falou sem conseguir tirar os olhos do quadro.

- Eu te amo. - Lily declarou e James sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e se prometeu que nunca mais em sua vida magoaria Lílian Evans.

Enquanto isso na Coréia, Kim aparatou diretamente na sala de casa pé ante pé torcendo para não ter ninguém lhe esperando, mas parecia que não tinha tido esta sorte, ouviu os estalidos do sapato alto de sua mãe vindo rapidamente em sua direção, já imaginava seus cartões de crédito sendo confiscados e sendo confinado dentro do atelier cortando tecido e fazendo barras de vestidos até o dia de retornar a Hogwarts.

- E então querido como foram suas férias aproveitou bem? - perguntou estalando beijos em suas bochechas.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe? - perguntou assustado recuando um passo.

- Isso lá é jeito de falar comigo Kim! - perguntou lhe apertando as bochechas com os dedos.

- Que eu me lembre eu e me lembro muito bem, antes de eu ir para Nova York ouvi as palavras "é bom estar com sua bunda sentada em frente a prancha de desenho quando eu voltar!".

- Isso foi antes querido.

- Antes do que? - Kim perguntou sabendo muito bem que iria chegar em casa com sua mãe lhe lançando um olhar mortal cortando todos seus cartões de crédito um por um.

- Kim meu amorzinho enfim você chegou! Sua mãe estava ansiosa enquanto você estava fora. - uma pequena senhora falou entrando pela porta que levava ao jardim.

- Vovó! - Kim falou com os olhos brilhando de felicidade entendendo muito bem porque sua mãe ligará o modo on "mãe carinhosa". - Quando vocês chegaram?

- Há uma semana, sua mãe me avisou que você deu uma escapada para encontrar seus amigos em Nova York, você não deve deixar seus pais tão preocupados querido, se meu pequeno Mu Won tivesse feito isso quando era criança eu teria ficado aflita!

- Ora pare de perturbar nosso neto, ele já está grandinho o suficiente para fazer o que bem entender. - seu avô falou entrando sorridente junto a seu pai. - Nós trouxemos um presente especial para você!

Kim aproveitava muito bem o fato de seus avós estarem em casa nas semanas seguintes, tinha muito a conversar com Kayne. Ambos não haviam esquecido a carta que Lily havia recebido, a vontade que tinham era de caçar o idiota que havia enviado aquela carta, mas sabiam que isto deixaria Lily mais perturbada do que feliz, Kim tinha que praticamente se morder para aguentar tanta curiosidade, mas Kaya que estava decidido a conquista-lo resolveu passar todo seu tempo livre pendurada em Kim que não estava tão relutante assim em fazer companhia à garota. Kayne aproveitando seus dias de férias foi apresentado aos pais de Lizzie e era carregado a todos as lojas bruxas de Nova York, aproveitando que ainda não tinha sido recrutado por seu pai para voltar para Lucânia.

Lily e James aproveitavam o tempo que tinham juntos antes de voltar para Hogwarts, bem sabiam que a paz que estavam sentindo no momento não era para sempre, não quando tinha um fantasma loiro a espreita para tentar estragar o namoro deles, Remus e Sirius aproveitaram para conhecer e aproveitar tudo que Nova York tinha para lhes oferecer, assistindo peças na Broadway, comprando livros e artefatos mágicos em becos escuros, passeando em museus e Sirius desvirtuando sempre que possível os planos bem feitos de Remus.

Mas as férias estavam terminando muito rápido e logo estavam todos de volta a Inglaterra, o inicio do seu último ano em Hogwarts, decidir o que fariam pelo resto de suas vidas, serem maiores de idade, NIEM'S, permissão para aparatar e todos os deveres que a maioridade representava. Com isso em mente Lily voltava para Inglaterra desta vez sem nostalgia ou com vontade de mudar, voltava para encontrar seus amigos e começar seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts com o pé direito. Assim que aparatou dentro de seu flat no centro de Londres deu cara com um James sorridente que lhe esperava com ansiedade.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. - falou a puxando para os seus braços.

- Nós nos encontramos na semana passada. - Lily lembrou rindo.

- Uma eternidade... - falava entre beijos.

- Porque tanta pressa?

- A qualquer momento Kayne, Kim ou Saskia podem aparecer por aqui e tenho de aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho sozinho com você. - James lembrou.

- Pois pode aproveitar este tempo com calma, nós combinamos de nos encontrar só amanhã no Expresso, o Kim está preso nos braços de uma modelo, o Kayne e a Saskia vão vir direto da Lucânia.

- Perfeito, porque eu falei tanto em você nessa semana que meus pais quase me colocaram um feitiço silenciador e o Sirius convenceu a eles que eles tinham de te conhecer só para o caso de eu não estar sendo envolvido por uma fulaninha qualquer.

- Ah ele disse isso é... - Lily falou fazendo uma nota mental de que tinha de ter uma conversinha com seu amigo.

- Que tal jantar hoje as oito?

- Porque não, mas o que faremos até lá? - perguntou maliciosa.

- Ah eu tenho uma idéia ou duas...

Lily penteou e trançou os cabelos Ruivos com James a admirando com os olhos brilhante através do espelho do quarto, vestiu u lindo vestido mostarda que havia comprado junto com Kim e Saskia, calçou suas sapatilhas mais confortáveis e respirou fundo, iria conhecer seus sogros. Quando James lhe deu a mão seu sorriso lhe informava que estava linda e sabia que não teria porque se preocupar. Aparatara junto em uma Rua de casas tipicamente bruxa e Lily se viu diante de uma imensa mansão, mas ao ver gnomos correndo pelo jardim, uma profusão de flores e ervas pelo canteiro, vassouras jogadas em um canto, relaxou, aquela não era uma mansão, era o lar dos Potter.

- Pai, mãe esta é Lilian Evans. - James falou orgulhoso ao ver seus pais abrindo a porta da frente.

- Ah então é por sua causa que nosso filho anda sonhando acordado... - uma senhora por volta de seus quarenta anos cabelos castanhos e óculo redondo falou animada.

- Não se preocupe ele faz com que eu me sinta do mesmo jeito. - Lily falou sorridente fazendo a mãe de James dar uma risadinha.

- Entrem vamos, temos um grande jantar pela frente! - um senhor alto e magro com cabelos espetados para todos os lados falou os empurrado para dentro.

- Posso participar da festinha também? - uma voz macia perguntou atrás dos dois.

- Sirius você está atrasado! - a senhora Potter o recriminou o puxando para dentro.

- Estava dando uma volta. Como está Lily, sua orelha ainda está inteira? Pensei que teria cair depois que o James falou tanto sobre você.

- Fala o cara que está todo aborrecido porque não recebe uma coruja da namorada. - James lembrou estirando a língua.

- Veja só querido nossos dois filhos já estão namorando e começando o último ano em Hogwarts, daqui a pouco eles não estão mais em casa. - a senhora Potter falou desgostosa.

- E não é ótimo ter a casa só para nós dois novamente? - o senhor Potter falou malicioso.

- Ah parem com isso vocês dois. - James pediu.

- Não são só vocês jovens que podem namorar não meu caro. - falou um dando um tapinha na cabeça do filho.

Depois do jantar e praticamente ser interrogada Lily finalmente foi liberada para conhecer a casa, James e Sirius a amostravam o jardim onde jogavam quadribol desde crianças, as salas, quartos, sótão e mais uma infinidade de coisas que Lily não sabia que existiam em casas bruxas, ela poderia passear uma semana inteira porque aquela casa sem se cansar, cada canto cada detalhe revelava uma pouco da personalidade de seus donos e em cada parede era possível também ver o crescimento de James e Sirius, tinha fotos deles desde pequeninos, mais velhos junto com Remus e com várias pessoas que Lily não conhecia, mas ficava feliz por não ter encontrado nenhuma foto de Margareth perdida por ali.

- E por fim estamos na biblioteca.

- O canto favorito do Remus. - Sirius apontou.

- Certo realmente incrível, mas estou pensando em outra coisa Sirius.

- O que foi?

- Uma fulaninha qualquer né... - Lily falou o pegando pela orelha.

- Foi mal Lily... Mas foi a forma de saciar a curiosidade dos Potter, de calar o James e mais uma forma de segurança se caso o James fizer besteira novamente os pais deles também vão castiga-lo.

- Bem se é assim então está perdoado. E a Sas tem falado com ela? Da última vez que conseguimos nos falar ela estava na França irritada porque estava fazendo os deveres do Enrico.

- Ah sim muito chato estar em Mônaco participando de festas. - Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

- Não ligue para ele Lily, ele só está chateado porque a Saskia não apareceu no aniversário dele.

- Que namorada mais sem consideração essa que eu fui arrumar.

- Não fale assim ela te enviou um lindo presente e um pedido de desculpas. - a senhora Potter o repreendeu lhe entregando mais uma taça de pudim de chocolate com sorvete. - E não se esqueça, ela pode até ser uma princesa mas você também é nosso filho e queremos conhecê-la.

- Sim, sim... - Sirius falou com as bochechas coradas e Lily teve que se conter para não começar a rir, Sirius Black corando ninguém iria acreditar!

Por fim havia chego o primeiro dia do último ano em Hogwarts, James, Remus e Sirius mal podiam acreditar parados do lado de fora do expresso de Hogwarts, esse dia enfim tinha chego a partir do próximo ano não teriam mais a viagem, Hagrid lhes dando as boas vindas, nem ao menos Campeonato de taças e quadribol, podia se lembrar claramente como tinha sido estar ali a primeira vez admirando o trem e a chegada a Hogwarts.

- Então é isso nosso último ano... - James falou sorridente tentando afastar a melancolia que começava a assalta-los.

- Nem acredito que vocês vão conseguir se formar. - Remus comentou dando tapinha nos ombros dos amigos.

- Não fala isso, ainda temos um ano inteiro pela frente para sermos expulsos. - Sirius falou rindo.

- Não ousem! Nem posso imaginar como o Remus iria ficar preocupado com vocês. - uma garota loirinha falou se enfiando no meio dos garotos.

- Muito obrigado pelo apoio, Naty. - Sirius falou irônico.

- Não me chama de Naty é Natalie para você. - resmungou.

- Eu posso te chamar de Nat? - Remus perguntou carinhoso fazendo Natalie derreter.

- Ma... mas é claro... - gaguejou enquanto Remus a abraçava por trás.

- Vocês dois são melosos demais. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta com James fazendo coro.

- É mesmo, você concorda James? - Lily perguntou.

- Lily! Você demorou um século para chegar! - James falou a beijando - Meus pais querem marcar um almoço e...

- Nem sou mais uma vela, evolui para um castiçal... Cadê minha namorada nessas horas?

- Ei Sirius está sozinho? - uma garota morena perguntou se aproximando com outras três a sua volta.

- Para você ver. - falou jogando o cabelo negro para trás.

- Não quer nos ajudar a encontrar uma boa cabine no trem?

- Com todo prazer. - falou oferecendo os braços e duas garotas rapidamente se engancharam ali enquanto outras aproveitavam para se juntar ao grupo em direção ao trem.

Mais tarde Kayne e Kim esperavam impaciente pela chegada de Saskia, o trem sairia dali a alguns minutos e nada da princesa aparecer. Quando já estavam desistindo de esperar, viram uma densa fumaça roxa surgir no ar e de repente ali estava uma grande carruagem sendo aberta por um bruxo alto que usava um uniforme da guarda real, Saskia o dispensava com as mãos rapidamente enquanto ia se encontrar com seus amigos.

- Ah até que enfim chegou princesa. - Kayne falou dando um cascudo na amiga - Passei na sua casa antes de vir, mas os empregados disseram que você tinha fugido e achavam que você já estava por aqui.

- Silenzioso, la scorsa settimana era un inferno. - resmungou mal humorada entrando no trem e deixando os outros para trás.

- Ela não está nos seus melhores dias... - Kim comentou.

- Normal é porque estamos em setembro. - Kayne falou indo devagar atrás da amiga que enxotava as pessoas do caminho.

- E o que é que tem setembro?

- Está chegando o aniversário da Princesa. - Kayne murmurou, mas não baixo o suficiente Saskia olhou para trás lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Se io so che stanno aiutando con qualche cosa in questo partito maledetto ...

- Que tal começar a falar em inglês para as outras pessoas entenderem o que você está falando? - Sirius falou saindo de uma cabine - E então?

- Che? - Saskia resmungou.

- O que? Pensei que ia gostar de ver seu namorado, depois de um mês...

- Ih... Problemas a vista. - Kim balbuciou.

- Oh como sono state le vacanze, carinho? - Saskia perguntou se dando conta de com quem estava falando, ainda estava irritada por ter sido obrigada a ser entregue feito uma criança.

- Em inglês Saskia. - Sirius lembrou.

- Pensei que gostasse quando falo em italiano... - Saskia murmurou em sua orelha enroscando uma mecha dos cabelos negros entre seus dedos deixando Sirius vermelho.

- É isso mesmo? Estou vendo Sirius Black corar? - Kim perguntou boquiaberto.

- Com certeza não foi de vergonha, vamos. - Kayne falou o empurrando ao ver Sirius puxar Saskia pela cintura.

- Mas...

- Eles nos encontram depois.

- Mas eu preciso sacanear ele, você não viu ele saindo daquela cabine cheia de garotas? - Kim apontou para trás enquanto as garotas olhavam abobalhadas para os dois.

- Vou lhe ensinar duas coisas Kim, primeiro a Saskia não se importa e segundo toda vez que ela disparar a falar em italiano feito uma louca e é sinal de que ela está de péssimo humor, então não queremos deixa-la mais aborrecida, não é mesmo?

- Mas tecnicamente ela não ficaria brava com agente e sim com o Sirius.

- Vamos Kim ela ainda nem ao menos viu seu presente de natal. - Kayne lembrou.

- Droga é mesmo...

Sirius agarrou Saskia pela cintura e a carregou para uma cabine vazia, se ela não parasse de murmurar em italiano em seu ouvido, seria bem capaz de ser expulso de Hogwarts antes mesmo de conseguir pisar dentro da escola, ela poderia estar sussurrando uma receita de bolo, pouco se importava isso o deixava louco.

- Sentiu tanto assim minha falta? - Saskia perguntou entre os lábios dele.

- Pensei que fosse aparecer no meu aniversário. - falou se sentando com ela no seu colo.

- Gostou do presente? - Saskia perguntou não gostando da cobrança.

- Não precisa nem perguntar uma Nimbus 1001, eu quase fiquei doido... - comentou rindo - O que me leva a pensar o que eu vou te dar de presente de aniversário?

- Oh Dio, nem me lembre disso, per favore. Me de qualquer coisa que está ótimo. - Saskia falou balançando a cabeça o deixando sozinho na cabine.

- Perfeito dar qualquer coisa para uma princesa, fácil assim. - Sirius bufou indo atrás dela.

Saskia encontrou com facilidade a cabine em que seus amigos estavam, a mesma havia sido aumentada diversas vezes para caberem os oito ali, todos se sentavam com folga, enquanto viam alguns alunos acenando pela porta aberta.

- Ninguém teve noticia da Margareth nessas férias... - Remus comentou vendo duas seguidoras da loira passando apressadas sem encara-los.

- E ninguém precisa falar dela. - James falou apressado.

- Provavelmente porque eu dei um jeitinho para ela não estragar nossas férias. - Sirius anunciou muito satisfeito fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que você aprontou? - Kim perguntou esfregando as mãos com alegria.

- Bem desde que o Remus e o James aqui me proibiram de fazer com as pessoas brincadeiras que eu poderia me divertir de verdade... Então tenho que improvisar.

- Vamos fala logo Sirius! - Kim pediu animado.

- Sabe eu andei pensando que a Lily merecia ter uma vingança sobre a cobra loira.

- Ah fala sério. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Pois eu acho uma ótima idéia, carinho. - Saskia falou sorridente.

- E então o que você fez? - Kim perguntou quase pulando ansioso encima de Sirius.

- Bom como nossa Lily...

- Nossa? - James perguntou o interrompendo.

- Bem sua Lily é uma grande artista nada melhor do que usar toda sua arte para que a Margareth se lembrasse de que o James é da Lily. E nada melhor do que ter isso marcado na pele, toda vez que ela se olhasse no espelho ela iria se lembrar.

- Sirius o que você fez? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Fica calma Aluado, bem quando nós estávamos lançando fogos em comemoração do término do nosso sexto ano...

- De dentro do trem... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- E todos estavam muito distraídos admirando a festa e tudo mais coloquei um pequeno foguete roxo brilhante em homenagem ao Dumbledore na cabine da nossa querida Margareth.

- E o que tem isso? O Foguete explodiu na cara dela? - Natalie perguntou curiosa.

- Bem se ele fez o que eu queria, acho que ela ficou toda azul, do último fio de cabelo loiro até o dedinho da ponta do pé.

- Cruzes eu não gostaria de ser a Margareth agora... - Kim comentou gargalhando com gosto imaginando um Sasquatch azul.

- Eu não gostaria de ser ela nunca. - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta.

Em outra cabine do Trem Margareth estava sentada segurando um espelho de frente para o rosto, aquela maldita cor azul tinha acabado de sair de sua pele, mas ainda era possível ver um fraco tom azulado na ponta de seu nariz, ela sabia muito bem que aquilo era obra de Sirius Black e ela se vingaria, ele mal iria saber o que o tinha acertado, mas antes tinhas assuntos mais urgentes a serem resolvidos.

- Onde está o James? - perguntou fitando as duas garotas ansiosas a sua frente.

- Nós não...

- Não o que? Eu já mandei chama-lo aqui, qual é o problema é só falar que eu estou chamando!

- Margareth... Ele e a Lily estão junto de novo. - a morena falou se encolhendo.

- O QUE? É mentira. - falou irada jogando o espelho longe e seu nariz ficou um pouco mais azulado.

- E pelo que fiquei sabendo parece que passaram até alguns dias juntos em Nova York. - a garota falou querendo sumir.

- É mentira, mentira desses idiotas que espalham boatos por ai, quem falou isso para vocês, quem foi?

- Todo mundo que foi convidado para a festa de aniversário da Lily viu. - a moreninha falou quase deixando escapar que tinha visto com os próprios olhos.

- E posso saber quem foram os idiotas que quiseram comparecer a uma festinha da idiota da Lilian Evans?

- Praticamente toda a escola foi, era uma festa surpresa feita pela princesa Saskia Maria, o Kayne Richmond e o Kim Wang...

- Ah, pois se eles acham que são mais importante do que eu! Até parece, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém é mais importante do eu! - falou furiosa de pé andando e círculos.

- Margareth já faz um tempão que vocês terminaram não seria me...

- CALA A BOCA! James Potter é meu está ouvindo? Eu só fiquei viajando por um período, mas agora estou de volta e ele vai voltar pra mim podem ter certeza disso.

- Claro... - falaram sabendo muito bem o que tinha sido aquele período de viagem, após uma ida até o Saint Mungus descobriram que aquela era uma tinta semi permanente, Margareth ficou literalmente de molho até que toda aquela tinta sumisse do seu corpo e só aquele de pensar nisso as duas garotas tinha de segurar a barriga para não cair na risada.

No dia seguinte a chegada ao Castelo James e Sirius foram rapidamente recrutados pela professora Minerva, que queria saber quais era os planos para os meninos nos jogos de quadribol deste ano, o que significava que ela queria os treinos já tivessem começados e não aceitaria perder a taça este ano. Enquanto isso Remus fazia sua ronda como Monitor. Saskia e Kim tomavam seu café da manhã com tranquilidade na mesa da Sonserina quando Saskia sentiu algo roçando em suas pernas.

- O que é isso? - Saskia perguntou horrorizada.

- O presente que minha avó me deu de aniversário, segundo ela para eu ter mais responsabilidade. - Kim falou fazendo uma careta.

- E porque é quatro vezes maior que o monstrinho da Lily? - Saskia perguntou tentando se manter o mais longe possível do grande gato cinzento.

- Eu é que sei? - Kim falou comparando o grande gato cinzento com Monet o gatinho que Lily sempre carregava aconchegado em seu bolso.

- Eu não quero isso perto de mim.

- O nome é Valentino. - Kim falou dando de ombros a verdade era que até que gostava de ter um gato lhe fazendo companhia. - Mas vamos voltar ao que estávamos falando.

- E sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo? - Saskia perguntou sem tirar um olho do gato.

- Sobre como é difícil escolher somente uma pessoas entre tantas no mundo...

- Ora Kim você não precisa escolher. - Saskia falou tomando uma colherada de mingau.

- Hey Saskia você já apaixonou por alguém?

- O que houve, bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar? - Saskia perguntou tossindo com a pergunta repentina.

- A Kaya falou que eu tenho de me decidir logo e a maluca da Kurokawa me disse a mesma coisa. - falou desanimado.

- Oras e desde quando você se importa com o que os outros falam?

- Você e o Sirius estão juntos, a Lily e o James, o Kay e a Lizzie, até mesmo o Remus com a Natalie! - Kim se lamuriou - Só não fico deprimido porque a Lizzie não estuda aqui também!

- Você não tem de mudar, por causa, de ninguém querido e eu duvido muito que o namoro do Kay dure muito tempo ou o meu e do Sirius.

- Porque não? - Kim perguntou ávido por uma fofoca se esquecendo de seus próprios problemas.

- Bem porque ela me parece ser...

- Ser o que Saskia? Estou muito interessado em porque você acha que meu namoro não vai dar certo. - Kayne perguntou sério parando atrás dos dois.

- Então você e a Lizzie estão mesmo firmes? - Saskia perguntou sem parar de tomar seu café.

- Se esse é o jeito de perguntar se estamos namorando, sim nós estamos. - Kayne a encarando.

- Não vá fazer a garota sofrer. - Saskia falou com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Você a maior destruidora de corações do Reino está me falando isso?

- O maior destruidor de corações do Reino é o Raffaelle e que eu saiba você não tem tanta experiência em namoros assim, então poderia muito bem aproveitar os meus conselhos.

- Ah claro aproveitar os conselhos de uma maluca que dispensa os garotos como lenços de papel usado e só está namorando a sério porque está com medo de um casamento arranjado, tenho pena do Sirius.

- Tem pena dele, mas bem que teve uma época que você queria estar no lugar dele. - Saskia falou se exaltando e Kim começou a ficar nervoso com o rumo da conversa.

- O que deu de presente de aniversário para ele um mês de psicanálise para quando vocês terminarem?

- Porque quer saber o nome do médico para recomendar a Lizzie?

- Você é maldosa, chata, arrogante e insuportável. - Kayne apontou.

- Jura? E você não sabe se abrir com as pessoas, é mal humorado e terrivelmente teimoso. - Saskia falou com o dedo fincado em seu peito.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? - Lily perguntou assustada.

- Saskia e Kayne estão trocando elogios. - Kim falou sem saber quem acalmar primeiro, nunca em seus mais loucos sonhos imaginaria uma briga entre os dois.

- Quando você vai decidir crescer?- Kayne perguntou sem se importar com quem olhasse.

- Logo depois de você meu querido. - Saskia comentou rindo sarcasticamente.

- É isso ai princesa não mole para o idiota não! - um sonserino falou empolgado.

- Quem você acha que é para chamar meu amigo de idiota? Ele um milhão de vezes melhor que você. - Saskia falou verdadeiramente furiosa.

- Como é? - o garoto falou irritado.

- Com quem você acha que ta falando? - Kayne rosnou para o garoto entrando na frente de Saskia.

- Vocês são dois malucos isso sim!

- Vá se catar! - Kayne e Saskia falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oras que idiota! Vamos logo terminar este café que eu ainda estou com fome. - Saskia resmungou irritada.

- Vamos você não tem jeito mesmo. - Kayne falou apertando Saskia entre seus braços.

- Você me ama que eu sei. - Saskia falou com simplicidade.

- Mas o que causou essa confusão toda? - Lily perguntou para Kim ainda abismada.

- Não tenho idéia, mas prometo nunca mais tocar no assunto. - Kim falou com a mão direita sobre o peito.

Quando enfim Sirius e James conseguiram se livrar da professora Minerva tiveram que correr até a cozinha para comer qualquer coisa antes do início das aulas. E as aulas do sétimo ano eram no mínimo insanas, antes mesmo de desejar as boas vindas ao Castelo o professor Slugorn já afirmava que a poção que aprenderiam hoje cairia nos NIEM'S, quando Sirius conseguiu respirar novamente já era tarde e Saskia estava sentada a janela da torre olhando as estrelas, ela parecia tão desanimada...

- Ah nem te contei que seus irmãos vieram me procurar. - Sirius comentou com intuito de fazê-la rir.

- Qual irmão? - Saskia perguntou torcendo para ser Enrico que era o menos pior dos três.

- Todos. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta - Sinceramente acho que eles estão perdendo tempo sendo príncipes deveriam dedicar-se a fazer interrogatórios profissionalmente, trabalhar para o Ministérios como aurores ou se tornar assassinos profissionais quem sabe!.

- Sinto muito. - desculpou-se, prometendo-se ter umas palavras com seus irmãos quando os visse. - Eles tendem a exagerar um pouco.

- E saiba que as cenas relativa a minha morte foram bem realistas...

- Eles têm muita imaginação. - Saskia falou contendo uma risada.

- Ah eu notei... Principalmente quando falaram que iriam arrancar minha cabeça, jogariam quadribol com ela como se fosse um balaço para que ela encontrasse muitas e muitas vezes os bastões e depois a colocaria em exposição na ponta de uma estaca para ser mostrada previamente a qualquer pretendente a futuro namorado seu.

- Foi idéia do Rafaelle não foi? - resmungou balançando a cabeça.

- Na verdade acho que foi o Arturo, mas o Rafaelle deve ter aprimorado a idéia. Com certeza o Enrico colocou o quadribol no meio. - Sirius comentou.

- Bem sinto muito, o que posso dizer eles me amam.

- Acho que para compensar essas ameaças poderia me dizer o que quer ganhar de presente de aniversário e me fazer poupar meu pouco tempo de vida.

- Me de qualquer coisa Sirius, não se preocupe com isso, certo.

Saskia falou revirando os olhos e subindo rapidamente as escadas para o quarto feminino e Sirius teve a nítida impressão que Saskia fugia toda vez que seu aniversário era mencionado. Mas não podia fazer nada, tinha ganhado uma Nimbus, a mais rápida e incrível do mundo, feita a mão, se sentia praticamente obrigado a dar um presente a altura, mas o que dar a uma Princesa que já possuía uma coroa e um castelo? Ele podia não saber, ela podia não estar nem um pouco a fim de colaborar, mas existiam várias pessoas que poderiam lhe dar boas idéias.

- Kayne o que você vai dar de presente para a Sas? - Sirius perguntou irrompendo na sala onde Kim e Kayne conversavam animados.

- Sei lá, to pensando em escrever uma música para ela. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

- Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar, eu desenhei um vestido fabuloso para ela, já até encomendei o tecido! - Kim falou empolgado.

- Alguma idéia para me ajudar? - perguntou com olhos de cão carente.

- Dê um sapato a ela, é viciada neles, nunca tem o suficiente. - Kayne lembrou.

- Que sem graça! - Kim falou enrugando o nariz - O que ela te deu?

- Uma vassoura nova.

- E você vai dar um sapato para ela? - Kim perguntou incrédulo.

- Não liga para ele Sirius, a Sas não se importa com presentes. E nem adianta gastar rios de dinheiro com ela, o Rafaelle todo ano encontra algo incrível e caríssimo para dar a ela, qualquer pessoa se sente mal depois de ver os presentes dele.

Sirius foi remoendo esta notícia até o salão comunal, nem se importando com as garotas que babavam enquanto passava. Entrou no salão comunal e encontrou Lily rascunhando sem parar numa grande folha de desenho em frente a janela onde entrava mais luz.

- Me deixa adivinhar, vai dar uma pintura de presente para a Saskia...

- Como você sabe? - Lily perguntou sorridente lhe virando o rascunho mostrando os riscos que formavam perfeitamente os traços do rosto de Saskia sorridente mexendo nos cabelos ondulados.

- Incrível, o Kayne vai escrever uma música, o Kim vai fazer um vestido e você um quadro...

- Está preocupado com o que dar? Faz alguma coisa, é difícil comprar alguma coisa para uma princesa.

- Fazer? A única coisa que sei fazer é criar confusões e acertar as goles pelo campo. - Sirius resmungou duvidando que Saskia gostasse de ser lançada pelos ares feito uma goles.

- E ela ama você assim mesmo. - Lily falou com um sorriso terno.

- Ama? Amor não faz parte do nosso relacionamento. - negou rapidamente.

- Se você acha. - Lily falou com um sorrisinho se voltando para seu desenho - Não se preocupe vai acabar encontrando alguma coisa, porque não fala com os...

- Já tentei o Kim e o Kayne.

- Restam os marotos então. - Lily falou apontando para o quarto dos septimanistas.

Sirius encontrou James e Remus se arrumando para jantar, era até engraçado ver James em frente ao espelho penteando os cabelos enquanto sua namorada estava lá embaixo o esperando, mas não tinha tempo para sacanea-lo agora.

- Você vai dar alguma coisa de presente para a Saskia?

- O Kayne me deu a idéia de comprar um par de sapatos, a Lily está me ajudando a escolher alguma coisa. - James falou despreocupado e Sirius queria matar Kayne Richmond por sair dando as mesmas ideias por ai.

- E você Remus? - perguntou se virando para o amigo que escolhia a camisa que usaria para impressionar Natalie.

- Estou pensando em algumas aulas particulares de poções, sabe como é to duro e este ano tem NIEM'S tenho certeza que vai ser bem útil. - falou se decidindo pela camisa azul.

- Fala sério até você Remus? - Sirius perguntou exasperado.

- Eu o que?

- Não tenho idéia do que dar de presente para minha namorada, a mesma que me deu uma Nimbus e falou que posso dar qualquer coisa para ela, a mesma que é mimada por 3 irmãos mais velhos, um pai, uma Nona e todo um principado!

- Relaxa cara. - James falou surpreso nunca havia visto Sirius preocupado daquele jeito.

- Relaxa? O que você deu a Lily de presente de aniversário?

- Não foi bem um presente a levei para pintar a Aurora Bureau na Austrália.

- Eis ai o namorado perfeito! - Sirius bufou - O que eu faço?

- Bem o meu pai tem aquele chalé na Suíça, pode levar ela lá para um final de semana romântico nas nossas férias de natal, você seria o presente que tal?

- Creio que a família real tem um Castelo nos Alpes Suíços. Li isso em algum lugar... - Remus falou pensativo.

- Acho que tenho que pesquisar mais.

- Só não esquece que o aniversário dela é semana que vem.

- Muito obrigado por me lembrar Pontas.

- De nada. - James falou divertido.

**...**

** Pois é estou demorando um século para postar, peço desculpas a todos os meus leitores, mas to trabalhando pra caramba e não posso prometer agilizar as coisas para vocês, espero que tem gostado deste capítulo e que tenham um pouquinho de paciência comigo.**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	28. Buon compleanno, Princesa

**Capítulo 27: Buon compleanno, Princesa**

- Você está melhor agora?

- Do que está falando? - Saskia perguntou vendo Monet se enrascar pelas pernas de Lily.

- Bem você chegou ontem feito um furacão italiano, estava de mau humor, brigou com o Kayne e não parece estar dando muita atenção para o Sirius.

- Oh carinho peço desculpas se te ofendi, mas as minhas férias foram muito estressantes estou feliz de voltar a Hogwarts, mesmo que tenha que dividir meus aposentos com seu gato.

- Muito obrigada por enfim ter aceitado o Monet, mas vai ao menos me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- O meu aniversário é isso que está acontecendo. - falou com um suspiro profundo.

- Mas porque tanto estresse, não queria estar estudando no seu aniversário?

- Quem me dera! Não vou estar aqui no meu aniversário e muito menos vocês.

- Como assim?

- Você não acha que eu ia ser arrastada para uma furada sozinha, não é? - perguntou afundando na cama e se cobrindo inteiramente.

- Espera ai Saskia, não vai dormir agora né! Saskia? - Lily falou surpresa.

Já na tarde do dia seguinte, Lily havia desistido de entender Saskia e aproveitava para usar a última hora de luz do diz para pintar, enquanto Kim e Kayne discutiam sentados embaixo de uma arvore e Saskia cochilava com a cabeça sobre o colo de Kayne como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- E então você não me contou como foram as coisas com a Lizzie... - Kim falou malicioso.

- Não me venha você também já me basta a Saskia. - Kayne falou se lembrando da discussão na mesa da sonserina.

- Por favor, eu preciso de alguma informação estou tendo que me satisfazer com o romance dos outros! - se lamuriou se pendurando nos braços de Kayne..

- Com se ter o Han Kyul e a irmã dele já não fosse o suficiente...

- Os dois só me arrumam problemas... - Kim resmungou se lembrando que sua avó quase pegara Kaya em seu quarto nas vésperas de voltar a escola.

- E você gosta. - Kayne lembrou.

- O que posso fazer todos a minha volta estão comprometidos! Tenho que aproveitar meus momentos de alegria.

- Que tal arrumar um namorado ou namorada só? - Lily perguntou satisfeita com sua pintura.

- O que? E que graça tem isso? Essa vida de ser monogâmico definitivamente não é para mim Lily.

- Esse é o problema se você não falasse isso a altos brados por Hogwarts, com toda certeza arranjaria alguém em Hogwarts para se distrair. - Kayne falou cinicamente.

- Como se a maluca da Kurosawa fosse permitir uma coisa dessas. -Kim falou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas faz algum tempo que eu não a vejo por perto Kim. - Lily falou se lembrando que fazia tempos que não sentia alguém observando pelas frestas de Hogwarts.

- Isso é verdade, acredita que ela não me perseguiu nem ao menos uma vez durante as férias? Isso nunca aconteceu antes!

- Vamos fala logo. - Kayne resmungou sacudindo Saskia de leve.

- O que? - Saskia perguntou despreocupada esfregando levemente os olhos.

- O que você fez com a garota?

- E quem disse que eu fiz alguma coisa? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- E precisa dizer? Como se eu não lhe conhecesse.

- Você fez alguma coisa com a Kurokawa, Sas? - Kim perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Saskia Maria você não pode ameaçar toda pessoa que nos arruma algum tipo de problema. - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Pois eu aprecio muito todo seu esforço. - Kim falou a abraçando.

- Acho que o Sirius não está sendo uma boa influência para você. - Lily falou suspirando se lembrando o que Sirius havia feito com Margareth.

- Ela não precisa ter o Sirius Black por perto para ter alguma idéia idiota... - Kayne resmungou. - Vamos abre logo o bico, porque você foi atrás da garota?

- Eu? Mas eu nunca fui atrás dela! Ela que veio atrás de mim!

- Ela o que? - Kayne perguntou estarrecido.

- Bene com toda certeza ela pode trabalhar como espiã para algum governo no futuro, porque ela me pegou saindo de um jantar na França durante as minhas férias e me mandou ficar bem longe do Kim Wang, porque ele era propriedade dela.

- Oh meu Deus... - Kayne falou fechando os olhos.

- Como ela teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas? - Kim perguntou horrorizado.

- Saskia o que foi que você fez? - Lily perguntou já imaginando o pior.

- Eu apenas disse delicadamente que seria melhor ela nunca mais tentar mandar em mim senão acabaria numa situação muito complicada e que de quebra poderia deixar o Kim em paz. Foram apenas estas as palavras que saíram da minha boca, posso jurar por qualquer coisa que você quiser.

- E você está me dizendo que ela te obedeceu apenas porque você pediu educadamente? - Lily perguntou surpreendida.

- Bem é óbvio que tinha alguns guardas reais muito bem armados me acompanhando, mas isso é totalmente normal, afinal eu sou uma princesa.

- Gárgulas galopantes! - Kayne resmungou enquanto Kim e Lily caiam na gargalhada.

- Eu te amo, garota! - Kim falou a abraçando. sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- Oras eu sei.

- Se seu pai souber que você usou os guardas reais para ameaçar uma estudante...

- Uma louca, psicopata, que persegue o pobre Kim sem descanso, existe uma legislação trouxa contra isso sabia?

- O Kim está longe de ser alguém que não pode se defender sozinho. - Kayne lembrou.

- Mas agora minha vida sexual pode melhorar consideravelmente agora que a Margareth não me difama mais e a Kurokawa não está mais no meu pé. - Kim falou feliz.

- Você pode perguntar a Natalie se ela tem alguém para te apresentar. - Lily falou animada.

- Lily, ele não precisa de mais estímulos...

- Pois eu acho que preciso de toda ajuda possível, principalmente agora que você também me abandonou e está suspirando pela Lizzie.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Kayne falou sem encara-lo.

- Claro que sabe, a Lizzie já me enviou mais de 30 corujas só para falar o quanto o Kayne Richmond é perfeito e não sabe como eu fui louca o suficiente a preferir ficar com o James quando o Kay estava bem ali disponível do meu lado. - Lily falou teatralmente e Kayne teve vontade de sumir.

- Que fofo carinho, conseguiu uma namorada grudenta só pra você! - Saskia falou estalando um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

- Não fale assim da namorada do Kayne, afinal a quanto tempo ele estava na seca? - Kim falou defendendo o amigo que já estava assumindo uma coloração arroxeada.

- Bem pelo menos ela não estuda aqui, eu sei que ela é sua amiga Lily, mas não morri de amores de por ela. - Saskia falou com sinceridade.

- Com ciúmes princesa? - Kim perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não preciso ter ciúmes, o Kayne é meu. - Saskia falou se pendurando no pescoço dele.

- Nossa você já não tem o Sirius?

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Muito gulosa... - Kim comentou brincando.

- Não sou gulosa, sou apenas egoísta, possessiva e mimada, mas não gulosa. Você entende não entende Kay? - perguntou sem solta-lo.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - Kayne falou dando tapinhas na cabeça dela.

- Eu acho que tem alguém nos observando. - Lily falou apontando para um arbusto.

- Kurokawa? - Kim perguntou incrédulo.

- Só se ela diminuiu...

- Esperem aqui. - Kayne falou se desvencilhando de Saskia.

Enquanto isso Sirius ainda rondava por Hogwarts tentando descobrir o que dar de presente para sua namorada, mas absolutamente ninguém tinha uma idéia decente para lhe dar, perguntou a quadros, fantasmas, professores e até mesmo algumas alunas, todas as respostas sempre o levava de volta a estaca zero, absolutamente ninguém havia conseguido ajuda-lo e estava quase escrevendo uma carta para pedir ajuda a um dos irmãos dela.

- Que cara é essa, Sirius? Ta passando mal? - Hagrid perguntou vendo Sirius andar de um lado para o outro em frente ao corujal.

- Nada... Só problemas. - falou com um sorriso desanimado.

- Você com problemas? As aulas mal começaram! - Hagrid falou admirando nunca havia visto Sirius Black desanimado por qualquer motivo que fosse.

- Não são as aulas, meu problema tem nome.

- Ah, garotas... - falou entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

- Pior, princesas.

- Oh a menina Saskia, mas vocês parecem se dar tão bem.

- O aniversário dela está chegando e eu não sei o que dar a ela. Por Deus é uma Princesa!

- Ora e você acha que só por ser uma princesa ela tem tudo? Posso apostar toda minha plantação de abóboras de que ela prefere ter a amizade de vocês a todo ouro da Lucânia.

- Hagrid você é um gênio! - Sirius falou dando um pulo.

- Sou? - falou sem graça com as bochechas ficando coradas.

- E vai ser melhor ainda se tiver um grande pedaço de couro de dragão jogado pela sua cabana. - Sirius falou com sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Se eu tenho couro de dragão!? Parece até que não sabe com quem você ta falando! Vamos até a minha cabana.

Meia hora depois Hagrid via um Sirius animado estirar sobre sua grande mesa vários pedaços de couro de dragão.

- Pra essa idéia dar certo você vai precisar de um bocado de ajuda.

- Ah isso é o que não falta, só vou precisar de um dúzia de corujas.

- Isso é fácil! - Hagrid falava animado se levantando para buscar as corujas - Ah e tenho algumas cordas feitas de fios de crina de unicórnio.

- Perfeito! O James com certeza deve ter um pouco de tinta dourada... - Sirius falou separando uma grande agulha de tricô pelo couro de dragão.

De volta ao lago, Kayne arrancou seu observador de trás do arbusto e nem pode dizer que estava surpreso com a invasão, não só estava surpreso por ela mesma estar fazendo o trabalho sujo...

- O que você acha que está fazendo? - Kayne falou segurando Margareth pelo pulso.

- Me solta, quem você acha que é para me segurar? - perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- E quem te deu autorização para tirar fotos da Princesa?

- É só para recordação. - falou ironicamente.

- Deixa ela Kayne. - Saskia falou com calma.

- Viu a princesa não se importa. - Margareth falou quase cuspindo virando as costas e indo embora de cabeça erguida.

- Porque você a deixou ir embora com a câmera? - Kayne perguntou irritado.

- Primeiro porque ela iria inventar alguma mentira sobre você e segundo temos de nos preocupar quando ela começar a perseguir a Lily ou o James, não a mim.

- Mas com certeza ela sabe que foi o Sirius que aprontou com ela.

- O Sirius sabe se cuidar sozinho. - falou dando de ombros.

- Por falar nisso não o vi o dia inteiro hoje, você estão bem?

- Claro... - Saskia murmurou se lembrando de que o havia deixado falando sozinho na noite anterior.

- Sei, mas eu realmente acho que...

- Vamos não me aborreça não essa semana Kayne.

- O que está acontecendo esta semana, para os nervos estarem tão alterados? - Kim perguntou ansioso.

- É mesmo Saskia o que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou vendo que a paciência da amiga estava bem mais curta que o normal.

- Não é nada demais é só que ela está ficando velha. - Kayne falou.

- Só, por causa, do seu aniversário? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Só porque é meio tradicional... - Kayne desconversou.

- Você não pode estar chateada só, por causa disso. - Kim falou desconfiado.

- Eu sei que não posso mudar uma tradição que dura séculos. E também não ajuda o fato da minha Nona estar organizando tudo e eu TENHO de fazer tudo que ela quer no MEU aniversário. Eu compreendo tudo isso, mas mesmo que eu compreenda não muda o fato de eu estar puta. - Saskia resmungou os deixando sozinhos.

- Nossa.

- Deixa ela.

Dois dias depois os ânimos não pareciam ter mudado Saskia continuava nervosa, Kayne continuava colocando panos quentes, enquanto Lily e Kim decidiram deixar para lá, enquanto isso Sirius mal era visto passava quase todo seu tempo livre na cabana do Hagrid tentando terminar a tempo o presente que havia decidido fazer e estava quase se arrependendo disso, ao ver que não seria tão simples quanto ele esperava.

- Você sabe se todos já receberam os convites do meu... Aniversário? - Saskia perguntou a Lily.

- Claro que sim e parece que todos foram convidados para sua coroação também. - Lily falou sorridente, Saskia havia convidado até mesmo Natalie namorada de

Remus.

- É apenas uma troca de tiaras. - falou dando de ombros.

- Você está muito nervosa para o que vai ser apenas uma troca de Tiaras.

- Você conhece minha família.

- E eles te amam.

- Se o problema fosse esse.

- Se você explicasse porque você está tão estressadas esses dias...

- Quando tudo passar eu explico.

- Você é quem sabe, mas não carregue tudo sozinha.

- Digo o mesmo para você.

- Do que você está falando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que estão escondendo de mim.

- Como?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa em Nova York... Teve momentos em que você estava distante e o Kim e o Kayne sabem de alguma coisa.

- Deve ser o amor.

- Como vocês mesma disse não carregue tudo sozinha.

- Princesa Saskia. - a professora Macgonagall falou com uma cara reprovadora.

- Oh sim professora?

- Já vieram busca-la.

- Espero vocês! - falou apressadamente indo embora.

- Estaremos lá.

Já no grande dia de Saskia, ela já acordou com as luzes do sol invadindo seu quarto e quatro rostos sorridente olhando em expectativa para ela, assim que ela sorriu começaram a cantar em homenagem a seu aniversário, como fazia todos os anos e este não seria diferente. Quando a música acabou seu pai e seus irmãos invadiram sua cama se sentando ao seu redor lhe desejando felicidades e empurrando presentes, senão fosse por eles, definitivamente teria dado um jeito de sumir.

- Ah que lindo! - Saskia falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Eu fiquei em dúvida entre ele e um hipopótamo pigmeu ou até mesmo uma Lula vampira, mas o Arturo me convenceu de que um feneco seria mais útil. - Enrico falou dando de ombros.

- É simplesmente maravilhoso Rico! - falou abraçando o irmão.

- Nem acredito que papa conseguiu me superar esse ano, esse exibido... - Raffaelle falou num resmungo abraçando a irmã.

- Você fala isso só porque não gostou da novidade. - Arturo comentou rindo enquanto Saskia acomodava a cabeça em seu colo.

- Mal posso esperar vocês me deram presentes tão incríveis! - falou passando o pequeno filhotinho no rosto acomodada entre os irmãos.

- Vamos deixar seus amigos entrarem agora, mas nada de enrolação minha garotinha. Hoje é um grande dia. - seu pai falou se levantando e fazendo todos se levantar juntos.

- Tudo bem, papa. - Saskia falou sorridente, enquanto sua família saia pela porta e seus amigos entravam logo em seguida.

- Parabéns Princesa! - um coro se fez ouvir e Saskia sorridente foi abraças todos eles.

- Se vocês não viessem... - falou feliz pulando da cama.

- Como se fossemos perder a oportunidade de fugir um pouco da escola. - James comentou rindo.

- E a Natalie?

- Ela ficou com vergonha... - Remus falou com um sorriso de desculpas.

- Tudo bem o importante é que vocês estão aqui. - falou feliz agarrando Lily que a abraçava sorridente.

- E então o que você ganhou Saskia? - Kim perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Oh o Enrico me deu um feneco... - falou com os olhos brilhantes para o filhote que dormia em seu travesseiro - Ganhei um lindo armário de cedro polido com ouro somente para sapatos que o Arturo me deu, extremamente lindo!

- Como se ela precisasse de mais uma desculpa para comprar mais sapatos... - Kayne resmungou.

- O Rafaelle me deu um Bugatti...

- Teu irmão te deu o que? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Um Bugatti, acho que é esse o nome. - falou conferindo o nome na chave.

- O seu irmão te deu o carro mais incrível do mundo e você fala com essa simplicidade?

- Não sabia que você gostava de carros James. - Lily falou surpresa.

- Carros, motos, vassouras, qualquer coisa que seja veloz nos interessa! - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem de qualquer forma meu pai me proibiu de andar acima de 200 aqui na Lucânia, mas vocês podem dar uma volta nele se quiserem. Minha Nona me deu uma escrivaninha nova para eu escrever meus próprios decretos reais. - falou revirando os olhos.

- Espera você sabe dirigir Sas? - Lily perguntou curiosa, ela sabia dirigir, mas não esperava isso de Saskia.

- Claro. Sabe como é tenho que lidar com muitas trouxas então é útil. Mas o mais útil foi o presente do meu pai ele me deu casa novinha em folha em Kensington Palace Gardens! O Raff quase teve um infarto quando descobriu.

- Uau! - Lily ficou boquiaberta esta era uma das áreas mais refinadas no Centro de Londres. - Bem agora você vai receber os presentes dos seus amigos pobres! - Lily falou sorridente lhe entregando um grande tubo embrulhando em papel colorido.

- Oh mais é incrível Lily! - Saskia falou boquiaberta se vendo no retrato, estava lindo, ela nunca havia se visto deste jeito - Vai direto para a minha casa nova! Isso se alguém da minha família não quiser me roubar... Muito obrigada! - falou a abraçando. - Meu Deus você é incrível!

- Vamos lá tem uma fila de presentes para você aqui! - Kim falou empolgado.

Depois de abrir e suspirar em cada presente que recebia, Sirius ficou por último agora duvidado se a idéia que teve tinha sido tão boa assim, Saskia havia ficado extasiada até mesmo com o par de sapatos que James havia dado...

- Bem não é nada tão grandioso como o presente de sua família ou tão bem feito quanto os presentes que o Kim, o Kayne ou a Lily te deu mais...

- Sirius eu não me importo. - Saskia falou sorridente pegando o pacote disforme.

- Eu realmente espero que goste... - falava, vendo a expressão no rosto dela mudar enquanto abria o presente.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer. Não esperava. - falava sem saber para onde olhar.

- Mas gostou? - Sirius parecia estranhamente ansioso.

- É perfeito... - falou com os olhos brilhantes se jogando nos braços dele - É simplesmente perfeito.

- Ah... - Sirius murmurou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha e um a um seus amigos foram saindo do quarto para deixa-los sozinhos.

- É brilhante Sirius! - falava estalando um beijo na boca dele a cada página que virava.

- Eu tive ajuda. - falou com modéstia, enquanto Saskia folheava o álbum de fotos.

- Posso perceber. Essa foto somente Raffaelle a tinha... - falou feliz apontando uma foto com ela e Kayne lambuzados até os pés com chocolates enquanto sorrindo de orelha a orelha - Nós tínhamos seis anos...

- Achei que você gostaria de uma lembrança de seus amigos, todos eles... - Saskia página a página viu fotos do aniversário de Lily, fotos suas com Kim e Kayne, com James, seus irmãos, com Sirius... - Não sei nem mais o que dizer Sirius falou envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele.

- Bem é o mínimo que podia fazer você me deu uma vassoura de presente de aniversário!- falou gostando de sentir a maciez dela conta si, estava sentindo falta disso.

- Isso não é nada, alguns galeões e pronto, mas isto, você trabalhou nele, costurou cada página, não tem comparação. - falou beijando o canto de sua boca.

- Sei uma ótima forma de você me agradecer... - falou a apertando ainda mais em seus braços e a beijando profundamente, Sirius mal pode ouvir o gemido que ela emitia, quando as mãos dela começaram a correr sua barriga em direção a algo mais interessante...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nona... - Saskia falou sem se virar.

- Chispa, chispa, ela precisa se arrumar tem um grande dia pela frente! - a senhora falou enxotando Sirius enquanto um batalhão de empregados entre cabelereiras, maquiadores e afins invadiam o quarto.

- Até mais tarde princesa. - Sirius falou com um sorriso canino;

- Vê se eu posso namorando, quando temos tanto a fazer! Falou a empurrando para o grande banheiro onde duas empregadas a esperavam.

- Nona está tudo sobre controle. - Saskia falou em voz alta.

- O que é este vestido sobre a cama? - a senhora perguntou obviamente perturbada quando Saskia saiu já banhada.

- O que eu vou usar. - falando dando de ombros.

- Você não pode usar preto no dia do seu aniversário! - sua Nona falou horrorizada.

- Mas o vestido é um espetáculo! - Saskia falou empolgada olhando para o lindo Marchesa.

- É curto, mostra demais sua pele e hoje você tem de brilhar! - falou severamente indicando o vestido que havia escolhido.

- Nona isso parece mais um vestido de casamento!

- Quem sabe assim você não consegue um bom partido, questa notte?

- Os meus amigos estarão na cerimônia da troca de tiaras, não? - Saskia falou desistindo de lembra-la que já tinha um namorado.

- Claro que sim carinho, já está tudo confirmado. Agora você vai usar a Coroa de sua mãe... - falava enxugando os olhos.

- Essa honra deveria ser dada a futura esposa de Raffaelle...

Saskia falou pensando na linda coroa de ouro amarelo, diamantes e esmeraldas que sua mãe havia usado quando assumiu o trono ao lado de seu pai, a mesma coroa que todas as princesas que ocuparam o trono no Principado da Lucânia haviam usado. Muito diferente da tiara de ouro branco e diamantes que tinha lhe acompanhado por toda sua vida e que seria de sua filha se um dia viesse a ter uma.

- Bobagem, este meu neto não tem jeito e pode ter certeza que ele vai preferir que a coroa de sua mãe fique com você.

- Você falou com ele antes? - Saskia perguntou suspirando, sua camareira havia lhe dado a notícia esta manhã de que estavam tirando as joias de sua mãe do cofre real.

- Para que? Vamos temos muito o que fazer ainda. Já lhe contei que escolhemos três vestidos para você?

- E ainda tem mais? - perguntou exasperada.

- Nem vou lhe responder menina, ande você tem que se arrumar logo, não é uma noiva que pode chegar atrasada, ande vamos! - sua Nona falou apressando a todos - Quero vê-la vestida quando eu voltar aqui!

- Como estão meus convidados não? - Saskia perguntou assim que sua avó deixou o quarto.

- Não se preocupe alteza, enviamos a eles as roupas adequadas ao evento. - uma camareira falou despreocupada enquanto colocava o vestido em Saskia.

- Não é com isso que estou preocupada Mabel, sei que eles sabem se portar muito bem. - falou sentindo suas costelas serem pressionadas pelo vestido.

- Oh desculpe-me minha alteza, mas não há porque estar preocupada.

- Eles vão estar lá não?

- Claro que seus amigos já estão lá, que horas você pensa que são? - falou entrando no quarto novamente com uma grande caixa aveludada nas mãos.

- Nona, per favore, agora não... Eles foram levados? Quem os acompanhou?

- Não se preocupe minha pequena, seus amigos foram levados e instalados onde podem ver toda cerimônia, estarão lá com você na troca de tiaras, no jantar e na festa.

Satisfeita? - perguntou colocando o colar de esmeraldas em seu pescoço.

- Aliviada...

- Belíssima! - sua nona falou encantada com o resultado final.

- Dio Mio como é quente este vestido... Estou parecendo um merengue... - falou aborrecida olhando para a saia do vestido.

- Pode falar o que quiser querida, mas está me lembrando tanto a sua mama... - falou deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto e Saskia sem palavras.

-Nona, io...

- Vamos não temos tempo agora... - falou fugindo pela porta. - Lhe vejo na cerimônia carinho.

Saskia mal prestava atenção no que estava vestindo, os criados se esmeravam em cuidados ao seu redor voando feito mariposas para ter certeza de que tudo estava no exato lugar onde deveria estar, certificando-se de que nem ao menos um cisco tirasse a beleza da única filha do soberano de Lucânia. A única princesa bruxa em todo mundo.

Do lado de fora do castelo havia tantos aurores que parecia que uma guerra teria início e não uma celebração. A princesa Saskia Maria, sempre esteve presente no crescimento da Lucânia, toda população a adorava e para provar isso todo o principado estava em festa.

- Está na hora, Vossa Alteza. - uma jovem criada de bochechas rosadas falou sorridente e Saskia sabia bem o que aquilo significava, não era apenas uma festa celebrando sua maioridade ou uma simples troca de coroas, estava na hora de começar a aceitar todas as responsabilidades e perdas que o título implicava.

Um grande coro de trompetes e sapos soou, anunciando o início da cerimônia. Fadas voavam iluminando todo o salão, tudo estava decorado com tanta elegância que Lily não conseguia prestar atenção em um só lugar queria parar o tempo e pintar tudo isso, do nada surgiram veelas de cabelos negros brilhantes, prateados e de um tom quase rosado dançando e comemorando o início de uma nova fase na Lucânia, os garotos babavam sem poder se conter, Kayne praticamente teve de segurar Kim na cadeira evitando que ele flutuasse até elas.

Sirius, James e Remus estavam espantados não só por ter veelas dançando a sua volta, mas por verem tanta gente importante reunidos em um só local, não era a toa que tinha tantos aurores do lado de fora, além dos professores de Hogwarts e obviamente o professor Dumbledore, também se encontravam ali Ministros da Magia de todos os lugares do mundo, além de duques, condes e barões.

Quando enfim as veelas cansaram de dançar, um caminho dourado se abriu e todos levantaram para ver a realeza entrar, primeiro Enrico, depois Arturo, Rafaelle e por fim o Príncipe Regente da Lucânia, todos se puseram a frente dos convidados e se sentando em seus devidos tronos e indicando seus convidados a acompanha-los.

As grandes portas se abriram novamente e Saskia enfim entrou no salão fazendo todos se virarem e encara-la, Sirius sentiu seu coração disparar, mais do que nunca ela parecia uma princesa, a princesa dele, o grande vestido levemente dourado fazia os cabelos castanhos brilhar, a tiara de diamante sobre seus cabelos não conseguia disputar com a beleza do sorriso dela, ela andava com porte, elegância e sorrindo para todos os presentes enchendo seu pai de orgulho, Arturo e Enrico que sempre a viram como uma fedelha chata a viam pela primeira vez como uma princesa e Rafaelle quase chorava de emoção.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao seu pai e teve sua delicada tiara de diamantes retirada de sua cabeça e Saskia sentiu todo um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo

- Ela parece tão Real... - Kim falou emocionado levando uma mão ao peito.

- Ela é uma Princesa caso você tenha esquecido... - Kayne murmurou balançando a cabeça.

- Bem estou acostumado com ela mandando na gente. Mas tudo isso... Nossa!

- Prestem atenção na cerimônia! - Remus falou chamando a atenção deles, afinal quando teriam a chance de estar numa coração real novamente.

Já ao seu lado Sirius mal conseguia tirar os olhos da morena, para ele Saskia sempre estava linda, na verdade deslumbrante quando andava descalça, com a roupa amarrotada e com os cabelos desalinhados dizendo o que queria dele, ordenando que ele a tomasse. Ele não perdia nenhum movimento daquele corpo macio e rosado. Mas hoje era diferente ela parecia estar seguindo em frente, parecia estar em um nível mais alto do que todos os outros, do que ele...

- Ela está nos procurando! Kim falou excitado quando Saskia olhou para trás e sorriu para eles e Kayne teve de segurar suas mãos para que ele não começasse a acenar

- Quieto o Arcebispo está abençoando a coroa!

Mais uma hora de cerimônia depois e Saskia não conseguia mais aguentar aquele imenso vestido pesado e aqueles terríveis sapatos que esmagavam seus dedos dos pés, mas tinha que suportar tudo, principalmente com sue pai lhe olhando com tanto orgulho, sua Nona se debulhava em lágrimas e Rafaelle disfarçava os olhos vermelhos. Mal prestava atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, repetia automaticamente as palavras que sabia de cor, as mesmas que seu pai, Rafaelle, Enrico e Arturo recitaram, jurando proteger a Lucânia. E enfim a coroa estava sendo colocada em sua cabeça e o peso da responsabilidade era enorme...

Quando enfim a cerimônia terminou e todos aplaudiram, a família Real de dirigiu para as Ruas para agradecer e comemorar com a população o aniversário e maioridade de sua única Princesa. Enquanto a multidão saia do salão, um ajudante apareceu sorrindo para o grupo que não sabia o que fazer.

- Venham por aqui, senhores. - falou se curvando levemente para o grupo. - Vocês são convidados oficiais do jantar de coroação.

- Acho que temos de voltar para o Castelo. - Remus apontou.

- Oh não a família real espera encontra-los em particular para comemorar com eles. São convidados muito especiais.

- Você sabia Kayne? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Desconfiei que ela não fosse querer passar por isso sozinha. - Kayne falou com um sorrisinho.

Foram acomodados à mesa com um enorme banquete, onde pareciam estar reunidos os dignitários, ministros e realeza do mundo inteiro. E antes mesmo que a família real tivesse voltado já se escutavam discursos de como aquela ocasião era memorável e o que podia significar para o futuro da Lucânia.

- Por que eles estão discutindo o futuro da Lucânia? A Saskia já era uma princesa... - James falou confuso.

- Porque ela vai ter que começar a assumir responsabilidades... - Kayne falou fazendo uma careta.

- Bem não há muito que ela possa fazer da escola. - Lily lembrou.

- Pois é... - Kayne falou desviando o olhar o que não passou despercebido para ninguém.

- Kay o que você não... - mas Lily não pode acabar de falar.

- Kayne Richmond! Venha até aqui e nos conte como está sendo a experiência da nossa princesa em Hogwarts. - um velho senhor de bigodes cumpridos curvados para cima e uma longa barba que ia até seus joelhos falou animado o puxando pelo braço.

- Alguma coisa está acontecendo... - Lily resmungou e James apertou sua mão.

- Não deve ser nada Lily, com certeza não é nada... - James afirmou olhando para Sirius que não havia dito uma palavra desde o início da cerimônia.

**...**

** Bom dia crianças do meu coração será que ainda acompanham minha fic? Peço desculpas pela demora em postar, mas além de eu estar trabalhando feito uma escrava, estava resolvendo uma série de problemas... Outro ponto é que toda vez que eu escrevia a fic, colocava situação que estavam muito além deste capítulo e cenas não muito indicadas para esta fic, ficaria muito fora de tom... **

**Resumindo demorava tanto para parar na frente do computador para escrever que tudo que eu escrevia nos papéis, não ficava bom neste capítulo. Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas espero que vocês gostem.**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	29. Sexy Goodbye

**Capítulo 28: Sexy Goodbye**

O que Kayne tinha acabado de dizer fez o cérebro de Lily estalar, Saskia estava sempre nervosa e parecia estar escondendo algo dela. Será que realmente estava acontecendo alguma coisa? Mas que raio de responsabilidades são essas que Saskia obviamente não queria assumir e Kayne não queria comentar. Não que ela pudesse fazer muita coisa estando em Hogwarts a não ser que utilizasse um vira tempo o que explicaria muita coisa e...

- Lily... - James a chamou vendo que a Ruiva estava longe.

- Você acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa? - Lily murmurou na orelha de James.

- Acho que deveríamos aproveitar a festa e se for o caso deixar para nos preocuparmos depois. - James falou puxando Lily pelo braço e se distanciando do grupo.

- O Kayne nunca falaria uma coisa dessas sem motivos... - Lily resmungou sem lhe dar atenção - Sem contar que a Saskia está tão estranha ultimamente...

- Lily!? - James a chamou a tirando de seus devaneios.

- O que foi?

- Já te disse como você está incrível? - James perguntou a vistoriando de cima abaixo - Deslumbrante, mas isso não é novidade nenhuma pra mim... - sussurrou em sua orelha.

- Você também está muito elegante, James... - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas.

- O nosso camareiro nos proibiu de usarmos nossas vestes bruxas... - James falou olhando para seu smoking.

- Muito sexy...

- Mesmo? - James perguntou com os olhos brilhando - Vou guardar isso para mais tarde.

- O Smoking?

- Não as ideias nada puras que passaram na minha cabeça.

- É mesmo? E quais seriam? - perguntou deslizando os dedos pela nuca dele.

- Não me tente Lilian Evans... - falou a puxando para os seus braços.

- Casal vamos deixar para namorar mais tarde ou vão acabar escandalizando alguns senhores... - Remus comentou rindo deixando Lily com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Duvido muito, o Kim acabou de emendar uma conversa sobre casamento gay... - Sirius apontando para Kim conversava com uma senhora enrugada de cabelos brancos.

- Será que vamos se expulsos antes mesmo que a Saskia chegue? - James perguntou rindo.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts no salão comunal da Corvinal, uma quintanista fazia as unhas de uma nervosa Margareth que não parava quieta e a fazia correr para todos os lados e se perguntava mentalmente porque havia não havia insistido com o pai para lhe conseguir um convite para comparecer a coroação da princesa, afinal seu pai trabalhava no Reino da Lucânia desde que ela tinha dois anos de idade...

- Bosta de Trasgo! - Margareth guinchou irritada passando as mão pelos cabelos e a garota quase chorou ao ver que teria de começar o trabalho todo de novo e nem queria ser ela a conta a loira que boa parte do esmalte grudou em seu cabelo.

- O que houve Margareth? - perguntou suspirando.

- Nenhum dos jornais aceitou publicar as fotos que tirei da Princesinha... Até mesmo minha própria mãe me virou as costas.

- Mas porque você está tão nervosa?

- Por que eu estou tão nervosa? Sirius Black ainda não me pagou pelo que aprontou comigo e que jeito melhor de chegar a ele do que através da namoradinha idiota?

- Mas se daqui a apouco ela vai embora que diferença isso vai fazer? - a garota falou dando de ombros enquanto finalizava o dedinho mindinho.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou com um brilho perverso nos olhos e a pobre garota engoliu a seco.

Uma hora depois de haver chego ao salão dourado dos Castelo onde se encontrava boa parte dos melhores amigos que a Lucânia poderia ter em todo mundo, como chefes de estados, Ministros, Cazr e afins, depois de ter passado de braço em braço aceitando cumprimentos e afirmando ter adorado cada presente que havia recebido, embora eles ainda estivessem embrulhados em seu quarto, Saskia finalmente visualizou seus amigos que comiam animados perto dos portais que levavam aos jardins.

- Oh até que enfim encontrei vocês! - Saskia falou com os olhos brilhando indo em direção aos amigos.

- Como foi o passeio? - Kim perguntou animado.

- Cansativo aquele vestido pesava uns 20 quilos... Mal tive tempo de voltar e já me enfurnaram um novo... - Saskia resmungou olhando para o vestido muito mais leve, mas ainda naquele tom de dourado enjoado, não havia uma linha naquele vestido que combinasse com ela apenas sua avó poderia ter escolhido aquilo.

- Você está incrivelmente linda. - Lily falou sem nem ao menos piscar ao ver que o vestido mais informal caia como uma luva em uma princesa e obviamente foi escolhido para combinar com o grande salão dourado e suas lindas joias de ouro incrustados com esmeraldas..

- Um de vocês não poderia contrabandear uma taça de champagne para mim? - perguntou piscando para Sirius.

- Acho que você vai ter que deixar para molhar a garganta mais tarde. - Enrico falou a pegando pelos ombros.

- Fala sério Rico eu...

- Nada de eu. Agora você vai lá como a pessoa educada que você pode fingir ser e agradecer a todos eles por estarem na sua coroação. - falava a empurrando para a frente do banquete.

- Mas... - resmungou olhando para trás.

- Eles vão estar aqui quando você voltar.

- Não me lembro de ter feito isso com você na sua vez...

- Claro você fez pior.

- Bem, bem parece que não adianta mudar uma coroa para que ela mude. - Kim comentou rindo com gosto.

- Como se algum dia ela fosse mudar. - Kayne falou balançando a cabeça.

- Opa quase me esqueci. - Enrico falou dando um tapa na testa vendo que Saskia já tinha sido levada por Arturo. - Venha Sirius. - Enrico falou o puxando pelo braço.

- O que houve? - Sirius perguntou espantado com a boca cheia de foie gras.

- Vocês ainda estão namorando não? - Enrico perguntou arrancando o prato da mão dele e entregando a um empregado solicito.

- E dai?

- Então você tem que dançar com ela.

O silêncio se fez ouvir pelo salão, o conjunto de cordas se fez soar, as mão no piano fez o salão vibrar e todos abriram espaço para o Príncipe Regente e sua pequena Princesa. Primeiro o Príncipe bailou com sua filha por todo o salão sob os aplausos de todos, em seguinte Rafaelle a puxou para os seus braços a abraçando apertando, Arturo por sua vez sorria orgulhoso e por fim Enrico que contava os passos para não pisar nos pés da irmã, enfim ele a levou até o braço de Sirius que não sabia bem o que fazer com tantos olhares em cima de si e obviamente muitos deles não o aprovaram, mas nunca havia se importado com isso antes e se importou muito menos quando ela lhe deu aquele sorriso brilhante o fazendo esquecer de todo o resto.

- Vem sempre aqui? - Saskia perguntou piscando.

- Pois é de vez em quando... - Sirius comentou rindo. - Coroa bonita, nova?

- Na realidade é mais velha do que a minha Nona. - comentou rindo - Mas brilha como nova não?

- Sem nenhuma dúvida.

- Tenho que dançar com alguns dignitários agora. - Saskia falou dando uma piscadela - Mas nos vemos mais tarde.

- Vou esperar por isso.

- Me espere bem acordado... - murmurou quando um grande Russo a tirou dos braços dele.

Apesar da promessa de ter dito que iria retornar, Saskia passou toda a festa fazendo o que fazia de melhor sendo adorada por todas as pessoas que falavam com ela e seus amigos mal tiveram tempo de se aproximar. Arturo pediu desculpas, mas lembrou de que não deveriam ir dormir tarde, pois estariam voltando no dia seguinte para Hogwarts. O professor Dumbledore havia lhes dado apenas o final de semana de folga. Então aproveitando que algumas pessoas já iam embora e sem se fazer notar cada um se encaminhou ao seu quarto, depois de muito comer e se divertir.

Sirius nem ao menos se lembrava da promessa feita estava cansado, tinha acabado de tomar um banho e pelas vozes que tinha escutado do banheiro parecia que alguém tinha vindo falar com James que gritou que já estava voltando. Provavelmente quando ele voltasse para o quarto já estaria dormindo, no dia seguinte ele lhe contaria o que tinha acontecido, mal acabava de pensar isso enquanto secava os cabelos e a porta se abriu novamente.

- O que aconteceu Pontas, infringiu algum protocolo real? - Sirius perguntou rindo enquanto secava os cabelos negros.

- Que eu saiba não, mas se tiver não tem problema eu faço isso o tempo todo. - Saskia falou entrando no quarto e trancando a porta, ato que Sirius não pode deixar de notar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou lançando a toalha longe.

- Vim lhe desejar boa noite.

- O James já deve estar voltando, alguém veio aqui para...

- Ah eu o enviei para um lugar muito melhor. - Saskia falou sorridente.

- Princesa se um dos seus irmãos te pega aqui, vão arrancar minha cabeça fora.

- Já sou uma princesa crescida, eles não podem mandar mais em mim. - Saskia comentou - Sem contar que eu não me lembro de você ter ficado preocupado com sua segurança nenhuma das vezes que ficamos juntos antes.

Sirius teve vontade de arrasta-la para sofá e receber o que ela lhe daria de muito bom grado, mas antes que pudesse fazer seu movimento, Saskia ficou na ponta dos pés, segurando o rosto de Sirius entre as mãos, tocando seus lábios e sussurrando seu nome. Seu coração ameaçou pular de seu peito e o desejo que tinha tomado conta de seu corpo diminuiu enquanto o medo lentamente o dominava. A desejava mais do que devia.

- Me desculpe se tenho sido uma megera com você nesses últimos dias. - Saskia falou entre os lábios dele.

- Não precisa se desculpar princesa, já sofri coisas piores. - Sirius falou se recusando a ficar melancólico.

- Prometo que vou tentar lhe compensar de alguma forma.

- Isso eu gostaria de ver. - Sirius falou brejeiro, mas na verdade estava surpreso, nunca havia pensado que Saskia iria se desculpar por ser uma namorada distante ou reconhecer seus erros com tanta facilidade.

- Bem posso começar agora se você não se importar...

Alguns minutos depois...

- Você está bem? - perguntou distanciando os lábios do pescoço dele.

- Sim. Bem. Por quê?

- Você está respirando tão pesado. - falou ao mesmo tempo fazendo sua língua serpentear pelo peito dele.

- Você me tocando não irá tornar minha respiração mais fácil...

Saskia arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios inchados pelos beijos trocados, inclinou-se sobre ele.

- É eu sei que já faz algum tempo. Quer que eu retarde as coisas?

- Já faz um mês. Como você deve lembrar e Deus, não, eu não quero que você vá devagar. Gostaria que nós dois estivéssemos nus neste momento.

- Ah então você acha que as coisas estão indo muito devagar... - falou sem esconder sua satisfação.

- Você está me matando Princesa... E eu adoro cada segundo.

- Vejamos se não posso acelerar um pouco as coisas para você. - Ela o empurrou firmemente sobre a cama, até que sua cabeça estivesse nos travesseiros, então espalhou suas pernas e rastejou entre elas.

Enquanto sentia coisas que nunca imaginava sentir na vida, Sirius se lembrou da primeira semana em Hogwarts, Saskia andava feito uma gata selvagem pelos corredores, incrivelmente sexy, mas claramente tinha escrito por todos os lados, mantenha a distância, agora que finalmente estavam juntos, mal conseguia manter a respiração sobre controle. Quando pensou que ela finalmente ia chegar ao ponto que ele tanto esperava ela parou o olhando com aquela cara que lhe dava arrepios, se levantou, deslizou os dedos pelo vestido, puxando o zíper lentamente o fazendo prender a respiração e antes mesmo que a peça tocasse o chão Sirius pulou sem fôlego e a arrastou para a cama novamente.

- Perdeu a paciência? - Saskia perguntou respirando fundo ao ver os olhos azuis de Sirius escuros feito uma tempestade prestes a desabar.

- Você nem imagina. - falou tentando se controlar.

- Acho que não dormirei muito hoje à noite, não é? - não obteve resposta Sirius apenas deu aquele sorriso canino que arrepiava todos os pelos do seu corpo.

Em outra parte do Castelo, James não conseguia entender para onde estava sendo levado, só sabia que tinha sido expulso do quarto que dividia com Sirius, depois de virar uns cem números de corredores, o camareiro que o guiava indicou uma porta esperando ele entrar e sem saber o que fazer entrou sem nem ao menos bater e nunca poderia agradecer suficiente ao homenzinho que o levou até ali.

- James? O que está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou espantada segurando o vestido azul marinho contra os seios estava acabando de se despir para tomar um banho.

- Não sei ao certo, mas posso ter algumas ideias rapidamente. - James falou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Falando sério James, o que está fazendo aqui? Não pode ser doido o suficiente de sair do seu quarto a esta hora da noite para me procurar, é muita falta de respeito com todo mundo, com a Saskia que nos convidou, com o príncipe e...

- Calma, calma. Eu juro que não é obra minha! - James falou a acalmando.

- Então explique.

- Como eu vou explicar algo que não tenho idéia? Estava muito bem no quarto que divido com o Sirius, esperando ele acabar de tomar banho para poder tomar o meu e cair na cama, quando um cara bateu a porta e falou que eu estava sendo requisitado. Depois de um tempão andando ele me mandou entrar aqui, juro que foi isso que aconteceu!

- Isso só pode ser obra da Saskia. - Lily falou fechando os olhos.

- Não sei se é dela ou não, só sei que mesmo se você me colocar daqui para fora não saberei como voltar ao meu quarto. - James falou se sentando no sofá e pode ver que obviamente Lily ocupava o quarto rosa, com tantos brocados e o tom de rosa espalhado por toda parte. Sirius e ele estavam no quarto azul.

- Oh céus... - Lily murmurou.

- Estava se aprontando para dormir. - James falou apontando para a curta camisola branca que estava sobre a cama.

- Pois é, pensei que a Saskia viria esta noite para conversarmos, mas acho que ela mandou um substituto. - Lily gracejou.

- Porque você não solta... Os cabelos. - James falou deixando o vestido para mais tarde.

Lily ficou estática ao ler as promessas nos olhos deles, James se aproximou soltando seu cabelo enquanto arrepios passeavam por seu corpo. Sentia o peso de seu cabelo caindo por cima do braço de James e, depois, o toque em sua nuca. Não se sentia nada tranquila e mal podia resistir a inclinar-se sobre aquela mão e suspirar de prazer.

- James não podemos fazer isso...

- Não podemos o que? - perguntou segurando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e beijando como se fosse uma preciosidade.

- Estamos no castelo... É desrespeitoso. - Lily falou com os olhos fechados.

- Claro eu entendo. - James falou a soltando e Lily quase desmoronou sem entender nada. - Mas se continuar me olhando assim, vou ter que te beijar - advertiu ele em um rouco sussurro.

- O que o impede? - Lily perguntou com suavidade querendo sentir as mãos dele novamente - É apenas um beijo.

- Saber que não vou conseguir parar... - admitiu, e por fim inclinou a cabeça para ela.

O suspiro de prazer dela se perdeu quando seus lábios se entreabriram sob a exigente língua dele. Estremeceu quando ele passou uma mão atrás de sua cintura e a atraiu para si. E quando levou o outro até seu quadril e começou a subir até roçar com o polegar um de seus seios... Lily apoiou as mãos na jaqueta negra do smoking para não se derreter ali mesmo.

- Senti sua falta. - Lily murmurou.

- Eu fiquei tentado o dia inteiro a descobrir qual a mágica usada para que esse vestido não caísse...

- Oh é muito simples. - Lily falou sem soltar o vestido - Não se preocupe não tem como ele cair.

- Por favor, não seja má e ajude-me.

- Patife! - ela resmungou rindo soltando os braços e sentindo o vestido correr por seu corpo.

Uma hora depois James e Lily estavam estendidos e satisfeitos na cama, as vezes Lily tinha medo de tanta felicidade que sentia, tinha medo que tudo acabasse, medo que tudo desse errado outra vez. Pedia a Deus que tudo continuasse igual, mas aquela vozinha chata do seu cérebro lhe lembrava de que havia alguma coisa errada e que aquela felicidade não duraria para sempre. Sentiu James beijar seus cabelos e decidiu ignora-la mais um pouco.

-Ah... - Lily murmurou repousando a cabeça no peito dele, o coração batendo mais forte do que nunca. - Como você faz isso?

Ele sorriu e acariciando as mechas ruivas.

- Como faço o quê? - James perguntou sem jeito.

- Você me faz esquecer por que esta era uma péssima idéia. Você me faz esquecer por que decidi que isso não pode acontecer. Não consigo pensar em nada quando você me beija.

- Isso é bom, Lily. - James falou lhe mordiscando a orelha.

- Não sei se é. - Lily falou sentindo borboletas renascerem em seu estômago.

- Vamos lá, já sei o que fazer para tirar suas dúvidas. - James falou se levantando.

- E o que poderia ser?

- Um bom banho de banheira. - James falou sorridente a puxando pelas mãos.

- Sozinha?

- Nem nos seus sonhos. - James falou a pegando no colo fazendo Lily dar um gritinho.

Na manhã seguinte James e Lily acordaram com uma batida suave na porta, ao ver a luz entrando pela janela Lily praticamente empurrou James da cama que saiu catando suas roupas rapidamente. Quando enfim estava mais digna para abrir a porta e o James devidamente escondido no banheiro Lily abriu a porta e encontrou uma Saskia sorridente olhando para ela.

- Sua noite foi tão boa quanto a minha?

- Saskia! O que deu na sua cabeça ontem?

- Cadê o James? - perguntou procurando pelo quarto ignorando Lily - Ai está você! - falou vendo um James vermelho sair de dentro do banheiro.

- Bom dia Saskia.

- Vamos vá logo para o seu quarto, temos de nos aprontar o café será servido em meia hora e depois temos de partir! - falou animada lançando um beijo para Lily.

- Ela não tem jeito... - Lily resmungou corada como um tomate maduro ao ver Saskia carregar James para fora.

Após o café da manhã todos foram apressados para as carruagens, apesar de todos agora poderem aparatar, chegaram ao consenso que poderiam demorar um pouquinho mais para chegar a Hogwarts e nada melhor do que fazer isso indo em uma confortável carruagem e podendo conversar pelo caminho, em menos de uma hora estariam de volta a Hogwarts.

- Temos que começar a pensar no que fazer quando terminarmos Hogwarts. - Kayne falou pensativo.

- Não é exatamente um grande mistério né Kay, Temos uma pintora, um estilista e um cantor. - Saskia falou apontando o óbvio.

- Sem nenhuma dúvida. Já estou preparando meu portfólio para enviar a Central Saint Martins, minha mãe estudou lá também. - Kim falou excitado. - Vai tentar Cambridge, Lily?

- Não tão rápido meu pai e o Príncipe estão mais do que interessado que eu assuma um cargo no Governo da Lucânia, comentaram até sobre me enviar para estudar as províncias. - Kayne falou pensando que provavelmente depois de aprender o colocariam bem ao lado da princesa.

- Você vai ser um idiota se aceitar. Não concorda comigo, Kim? - Saskia falou horrorizada.

- Com toda certeza, quem iria preferir passar o resto da vida trancado com pergaminhos empoeirados quando se pode ser um cantor sendo perseguido por milhares de fãs?

- Eu tenho que pensar... Às vezes alguns pergaminhos podem valer a pena de serem lidos.

- Oh, por favor, eu vou ler pergaminhos, documentos, ofícios e decretos pelo resto da minha vida, provavelmente o suficiente por nós dois. - Saskia resmungou.

- Por que estamos falando sobre um assunto tão adulto? Acabamos de iniciar o ano letivo. - James resmungou.

- E você James, o que vai ser quando crescer? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Não tenho idéia. - falou dando de ombros.

- Não? - perguntou surpresa.

- O que? Não faça essa cara o Remus e o Sirius aqui também não se decidiram ainda.

- Bem... Eu estou pensando seriamente em me especializar sobre a Defesa das Artes das Trevas. - Remus falou sem jeito.

- Incrível Remus! - Lily falou animada.

- Nossa isso é tão você! - Kim falou - Quem sabe não aproveita para começar me passando logo os deveres desta semana que eu não fiz?

- Posso te ensinar se estiver interessado. - Remus falou solicito.

- Pelo visto sobrou apenas nós dois Sirius. - James comentou rindo.

- Na verdade estava pensando em tentar fazer uns testes para algum time profissional de quadribol. Você sabe como o técnico dos Falcões de Falmouth ficou impressionado com agente no ano passado, ele falou que viria ver nossas próximas partidas e a professora Macgonagall me assegurou que ele não seria o único.

- Claro que você vai conseguir Carinho! Vai passar a vida derrubando idiotas de vassouras não é incrível? - Saskia falou orgulhosa estalando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Não fique tão animada princesa ainda tenho muito pela frente. - Sirius lembrou.

- Eu acredito em você. - ela falou dando de ombros e Sirius sentiu seu coração afundar no peito.

- Pelo jeito eu sou o único que tenho que correr atrás do prejuízo.

- Pensei que você gostaria de continuar no quadribol, faríamos uma dupla e tanto! - Sirius falou se recompondo.

- Não sei não me imagino passando o resto da vida em vestiários fedorentos voando atrás de goles e fugindo de balaços... - James resmungou se lembrando de que seu pai já havia deixado bem claro que gostaria que James começasse a cuidar dos negócios da família Potter.

- E ganhando muito dinheiro para fazer isso. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Pelo visto tenho que agendar uma dessas entrevistas com a Professora Minerva. - James falou suspirando.

- Não se preocupe querido, cada um leva seu tempo para crescer. - Lily comentou rindo e todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado.

Meia hora depois girando sem parar na carruagem pararam com um baque no chão e ao abrir a janela já viam o castelo de Hogwarts a sua frente.

- Bem vindos de voltas meninos. - Hagrid falou animado abrindo a porta da carruagem para eles- Feliz aniversário atrasado Princesa.

- Obrigada Hagrid!

- Depois me contem como foi o passeio! - Hagrid falou piscando para Sirius.

- Pode deixar Hagrid, mais tarde passamos na sua cabana! - Sirius prometeu.

- Pois é agora o James aqui tem que marcar com urgência uma reunião com a professora Minerva. - Remus falou rindo.

- Problemas? - Hagrid perguntou curioso.

- Nada demais, apenas o James viu que está ficando para trás. - Kim falou dando tapinhas de consolação nas costas do amigo e James deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então garotos. - Hagrid falou os deixando entrar.

Mal tinham colocado um pé dentro do castelo, encontraram a última pessoa que esperavam para recepciona-los.

- Ora, ora, bem vindos de volta grupo feliz. Como foi a coroação?

- Creio que este é um assunto que não lhe interessa Margareth. - James falou tentando evitar uma confusão.

- Pode, ao menos, me dizer se ela já contou para vocês quando vai embora? - Margareth perguntou decidindo não fazer rodeios.

- Por favor, Margareth vá espalhar seu veneno em outro lugar. - Kim pediu cansado já não tinha mais paciência com a loira e já fazia bastante tempo que não a temia mais, não quando tinha tantos amigos para defendê-lo.

- Oh então vocês não foram informados. - falou com um sorrisinho - Eu não estou mentindo ele, sabe que eu não estou. - falou apontando para Kayne, vamos conte aos seus amigos.

- O Kayne não tem nada que falar da minha vida por ai e você muito menos. - Saskia falou com naturalidade.

- Princesa Saskia, porque não esclarece quando você vai deixar de nos honrar com sua presença?

- Saskia manda logo ela calar a boca! - Kim falou irritado. - Sai daqui sua vaca mentirosa.

- Vaca mentirosa? - Margareth perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ela não está mentindo. - Saskia falou suspirando.

**...**

** As coisas começaram quente, quente, quente para poder esfriar nos próximos capítulos. Digam um até logo para princesa Saskia, mas ela não irá nos abandonar para sempre. Uma curiosidade para quem não sabe a região da Lucânia na Itália já existiu hoje ela é chamada de Basilicata. Vou falar mais sobre a Lucânia no próximo capítulo. **

**Vivi Malfoy:** Olá bem vinda a fic, bom saber que ainda tem gente lendo apesar de eu ser muito relapsa... Pois é nossa princesa irá nos abandonar, mas não será para sempre. Adoro zoar com a Margareth coitada, mas a loira vai voltar com força total nos próximos capítulos e o segredo da Lily está perto de ser revelado, mas vou logo adiantando que vai demorar pelo menos uns dois capítulos para isso acontecer. Aproveitei o feriadão, já que não viajei, para poder me redimir com vocês, vou tentar não demorar um século para postar novamente.

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29: Vingança**

Margareth ficou olhando satisfeita para o grupo que encarava Saskia, todos estavam boquiabertos, mas não precisava se deter muito para ver o brilho que surgia nos olhos de Sirius Black, o mesmo brilho de raiva que ela viu diversas vezes quando namorava James e era muito bom ele se acostumar a esta sensação, porque em breve ela teria James Potter de volta.

- Bem acho que já fiz meu trabalho. - Margareth murmurou sabendo que ninguém a escutava adoraria estar perto para o ver o circo pegar fogo, mas colheria os frutos mais tarde.

- Você disse que a Margareth está falando a verdade? - Kim perguntou boquiaberto e Kayne respirou fundo prevendo a confusão que tudo ia se tornar, sabia que Saskia contaria tudo, mas não desta forma.

- Olha gente acontece que...

- Kayne. - Saskia falou levantando a mão - Sim ela estava falando a verdade em breve vou ter que deixar Hogwarts, não vou poder me formar com vocês.

-Oh céus... - Kim murmurou com os olhos arregalados.

James nem ao menos sabia o que dizer pode ver os olhos de Lily se enchendo de lágrimas instantâneas, mas no momento não podia se preocupar com ela, não quando começava a sentir aquela aura assassina ao seu lado os punhos de Sirius estavam cerrados e ele estava ficando com aquela perigosa coloração de vermelho que indicava que uma explosão estava por vir.

- Então quer dizer que ontem a noite foi nossa despedida. - Sirius falou sarcástico - Uma boa foda para que não me esquecesse de você!

- Per Dio! - Saskia falou com os olhos arregalados sabia muito bem que Sirius conseguia envenenar quem quisesse só nunca pensou que se viraria contra ela - Do que está falando?

- Quer dizer que quando veio se desculpar comigo, não veio aproveitar a sua última noite livre e descomplicada? Bem vou aproveitar que Sirius Black está aqui à mão para que eu possa dar uma última aliviada antes de assumir o trono?

- Se você quer pensar assim, não sou eu que vou dizer o contrário. - Saskia falou com a face vermelha virando as costas e indo embora, com Lily correndo atrás dela.

- Não vai ficar nem ao menos para dizer tchau? - perguntou sardônico enquanto todos seus amigos o encaravam estupefato.

Sirius não sabia o que era pior ver o olhar compadecido de Remus e James ou o olhar de ódio de Kim e Kayne. Mas não entendia porque se sentia tão mal? Afinal de contas eles não se amavam, não deveria ter explodido daquele jeito, mas explodiu, e na verdade sentia raiva até agora.

Porque ela tinha que se entregar daquele modo, porque havia dito que acreditava nele? Besteira, como sempre tudo era besteira, Sirius Black não precisava de ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo em que afirmava a si mesmo que tudo voltaria ao que era antes se lembrava das palavras ditas pela senhora Potter quando fora morar com eles...

- Quando vai aprender a se amar, Sirius? - a senhora Potter perguntou passando a mão em seus cabelos negros. - Está sempre tentando provar alguma coisa, se defendendo quando não precisa, você não precisa viver assim.

- Eu posso passar o tempo que eu quiser aqui, mas nunca vou deixar de ser um Black. - Sirius falou com os olhos selvagens.

- Você é único, você é o melhor, a única coisa boa que saiu daquele lugar meu querido, não tenha dúvidas sobre isso. E todos nós amamos você do jeito que você é.

Tinha catorze anos quando ela havia lhe dito isso, e até hoje as dúvidas corriam pelo seu corpo, será que realmente merecia ser amado? Se merecia, porque seus pais não o amavam? Porque Saskia não o amava? Ele sabia a resposta sempre soube, só podia confiar em seus amigos e ninguém mais.

- Independente do que está passando pela sua cabeça idiota você não vai fazer a Saskia sofrer, está entendendo, eu não vou permitir! - Kayne rosnou lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

- E porque não vai atrás da sua amiguinha consolar ela? Afinal posso apostar que você deve adorar poder ter ela em seus braços pelo menos por alguns instantes. - Sirius mal acabou de falar Kayne deu um soco tão rápido no queixo dele que ninguém teve tempo de fazer nada e antes mesmo de conseguir sacar a varinha Kayne e Kim já tinham ido embora.

- Sirius! O que está acontecendo com você? - Remus perguntou o ajudando a se levantar.

- O que está acontecendo? Uma grande piada é isso que está acontecendo.

- Ela também não te contou que vai embora? - Remus perguntou olhando para James que não sabia o que dizer.

- E desde quando a princesa se digna a me contar alguma coisa? Ela só me procura quando é do interesse dela, a Saskia só se preocupa com o próprio umbigo e eu o idiota aqui não posso nem dizer que não sabia que ela era assim.

- Ainda assim você deveria ter a deixado falar. - James falou coçando a cabeça.

- O que? Você vai dar razão a ela e não ao seu amigo?

- Eu só estou dizendo que se ela não havia dito nada até agora, era porque estava esperando o momento certo.

- É, mas o mais surpreendente é que a Margareth me fez um grande favor em me dar esta informação.

- A Margareth não faz favores a ninguém e você sabe disso. E eu sinceramente acho que vocês deveriam conversar. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Nós não somos como você e a Lily, James. Não nascemos um para o outro ou qualquer babaquice dessas.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

Enquanto isso Kayne esfregava os nódulos dos dedos doloridos, estava doido para continuar usando Sirius Black como saco de pancadas, mas sabia que isso não resolveria nada para ninguém, às vezes, realmente detestava ser tão sensato.

- Kayne? Kayne! Me escuta? O que está acontecendo? - Kim perguntou esbaforido correndo atrás de Kayne.

- Eu tenho que falar com a Sas, Kim. - resmungava sem diminuir o passo.

- A Lily está com ela, agora me explica para onde a nossa princesa vai? - Kim perguntou exasperado.

- Vai cumprir as funções dela como princesa, toda a família real depois que atinge a maioridade deve assumir sua parcela de trabalho. O Rafaelle trabalha no Ministério das Relações Internacionais, o Arturo na Economia e o Enrico no crescimento habitacional. Agora a Princesa vai ter de assumir a parte dela também.

- O que, como num Ministérios dos sapatos? Por Deus o que uma adolescente de 17 anos pode fazer pela Lucânia? - Kim perguntou indignado.

- Você nem imagina... - Kayne falou cansado.

Enquanto isso Lily seguiu Saskia até o quarto que dividiam na torre da grifinória, sabia ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errada acontecendo, mas nunca imaginaria que ela iria embora, parecia que já se conheciam a anos e não a alguns meses. O que faria depois que Saskia fosse embora, nada seria igual sem ela.

- Sas...

- E vou embora daqui a alguns dias Lily. - Saskia falou se sentando.

- Essa parte parece que eu já entendi. - Lily falou ainda abismada com tudo que estava acontecendo e o pior com a reação de Sirius.

- Mas que droga eu queria ter contado a vocês do meu jeito, ia fazer uma festinha, mas aquela víbora tinha que estragar tudo, não?

- O Sirius...

- Esquece o Sirius Black. - Saskia falou franzindo o nariz.

- Não quer encerrar essa questão mal resolvida antes de ir?

- Quanto à questão mal resolvida, o que aconteceu aqui simplesmente não aconteceu. Recuso-me a aceitar quaisquer palavras que Sirius Black disse.

- Sua ideia não vai funcionar. - Lily falou com cuidado.

Saskia fitou Lily com os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Eu não vou aceitar que todos os momentos incríveis que tive com ele sejam arruinados, por que o cretino disse algumas infantilidades quando estava de cabeça quente. Simplesmente vou ignora-lo.

- E você acha que a situação vai desaparecer? - Lily perguntou espantada se James tivesse lhe dito uma coisa dessas estaria chorando e jurando nunca mais vê-lo por toda sua vida.

- Exatamente.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza. - falou com segurança.

- Gosto do seu otimismo. - Lily falou sem saber se ria.

- Não sei o que está passando pela cabeça daquele idiota ou porque ficou tão chateado, mas se ele acha que pode se livrar de mim tão fácil não pode estar mais enganado.

- Você correu de tal jeito que pensei que lhe encontraria o amaldiçoando aqui no quarto.

- Mas corri exatamente para não amaldiçoa-lo de verdade e nem ao menos seria presa por isso, Onde já se viu uma boa foda... Ele podia ao menos ter dito que a última foi estupenda... - Saskia resmungava e Lily mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. - Bem como disse vou esquecer Sirius Black por enquanto.

- Quando você vai embora?

- No dia 30.

- Mas falta apenas uma semana!

- Na realidade eu nem ao menos deveria ter voltado a Hogwarts, meu pai já contratou uma dúzia de professores particulares para me perseguir por todo o mundo durante as minhas viagens...

- Então...

- Eu quis vir, ele me deu um mês para resolver tudo antes de voltar, são praticamente férias antes de pegar no trabalho duro...

- É tanto trabalho assim?

- Eu tenho que correr toda a Lucânia, você ainda não conhece um terço do meu país Lily.

- Me conte um pouco sobre ele. - Lily pediu tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo.

- O Castelo fica na Capital Potenza, só ali somos cerca de 60 mil habitantes, nós somos divididos em duas províncias Potenza e Matera, são duas cidades magníficas, qualquer dia desses você deve vir visitar a outra metade do principado...

- É só me convidar que eu vou. - Lily falou sorrindo vendo Saskia sempre repetir as palavras "somos e nós" era óbvio que ela era parte daquele lugar e o amava.

- Bem Potenza tem 100 comunas, o que vocês chamariam de cidades e Matera apenas 31, mas ainda assim é magnífica. Quando for para casa tenho de visitar cada uma das comunas e além de jantares chatos com seus dignitários e receber a devidas homenagens, ainda tenho que verificar a economia local, ver se estão satisfeitos se tudo anda como deveria entende?

- Nossa muita responsabilidade para uma garota de 17 anos.

- Poucas para uma princesa... Isso é apenas o começo. - Saskia falou com um suspiro cansado.

- Mas os seus irmãos...

- O Rafaelle só quer saber de "social" com outros países, sobrou para o Arturo coitado boa parte dos afazeres do Raff e o Enrico também tem bastante trabalho...

- Parece então que não é só glamour para você.

- O glamour fica por conta da minha nonna que faz nós parecermos lindos e brilhantes enquanto pegamos no pesado. - Saskia comentou rindo.

Durante os últimos dias de sua estada em Hogwarts, Saskia cumprimentou e agradeceu cada professor que lhe deu aula, conversou com alunos, tomou o chá na casa de Hagrid, teve um jantar de despedidas com seus amigos e Sirius nunca estava presente, ele parecia se esconder dela a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção, não o encontrava no quarto, nem na hora que comiam, mal trocavam olhares durante as aulas, olhares que eles cortava mais do que rapidamente, o que a deixava furiosa.

Mas estava decidida a falar com ele e Lily sabendo disso deu um jeito para que James ficasse muito ocupado com sua capa da invisibilidade para que Sirius pudesse pegá-la emprestada. Em sua última noite em Hogwarts em vez de estar com seus amigos Saskia estava firmemente sentada no quarto dos meninos esperando

Sirius Black aparecer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou espantado.

- Pelo visto tenho que marcar horário para poder te ver. - Saskia comentou ironicamente vendo que ele dava um passo atrás para sair do quarto - Então é isso não vai falar mais comigo?

- Acho que depois de tudo não a mais o que ser dito Princesa. Acabou só vá embora, que eu não me importo. - falou dando de ombros.

- Por Deus eu lhe conheço Sirius Black. - Saskia resmungou irritada se levantando.

- Claro princesa, passamos alguns meses namorando e você acha que conhece toda a minha... - Sirius falou sardônico.

- Sei que você acha que não merece a metade dos amigos que tem, sei que seus pais são dois idiotas, sei que você prefere ferir e magoar alguém antes de ser magoado, não tenho dúvida nenhuma em dizer que não tem um pingo de amor próprio. Não preciso ser um gênio para saber tudo isso Sirius.

- E o que você sabe sobre merecimento? O que você sabe sobre dificuldades ou ser magoada? Você já recebeu tudo de bandeja princesa. - Sirius falou a agarrando pelos braços.

- É mesmo? Que eu saiba minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha três dias de nascida, porque ela não podia mais ter filhos, mas ela insistia que queria ter uma menina. Meu pai não conseguia olhar para minha cara, não queria olhar a assassina do amor da vida dele.

Sirius olhou em choque para Saskia, sabia a história da Lucânia como qualquer estudante, mas detalhes nunca eram revelados, muito menos nos livros de história da magia.

- Sabe por que o Rafaelle é tão apegado a mim? Porque foi ele que me criou, ele me amou como um pai deveria amar, ele me ensinou a andar, penteou meus cabelos e foi o nome dele que eu disse quando aprendi a falar. Apenas quando eu fiz nove anos e o meu pai viu como eu era idêntica a minha mãe, que ele finalmente começou a me amar, foi quando ele me pediu perdão por não ter agido como pai. Mas e se eu não nascesse com os olhos verdes da minha mãe? Senão tivesse as feições dela? Será que meu pai me aceitaria? - perguntou respirando fundo - Sabe o que acontece? Eu não me importo eu simplesmente deixo para lá porque eu sou exatamente quem sou e se isso era necessário para o meu pai me amar ótimo porque eu o amo também independente de qualquer coisa. Então meu caro se você quiser realmente alguma coisa e bom na sua vida, é melhor você começar a se amar e aceitar quem você é. - bradou irritada.

Sirius viu Saskia sair feito um furacão do quarto batendo a porta e simplesmente afundou na cama pensando em tudo que ela havia dito, nunca teria imaginado nada daquilo, tinha inveja da família dela desde que os havia conhecido, mas agora... Nunca havia pensado que sua princesa mimada poderia não ser amada.

Na manhã do dia seguinte Hagrid e o Escort que havia vindo buscar a princesa, esperavam com calma enquanto Saskia se despedia dos amigos, James abraçava Saskia que ria sobre uma piadinha idiota.

- Me desculpe Saskia, não consegui trazer aquele idiota. - James sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Deixa ele pra lá. - Saskia falou aceitando o abraço.

- Pode deixar que vou tomar conta dela. - James falou dando uma piscadela.

- É muito bom mesmo. - falou lhe cutucando a barriga.

- Vou querer um presente de natal muito bom para compensar este trauma. - Kim falou secando as lágrimas.

- Sem dúvida carinho. - Saskia falou lhe dando um selinho.

- Bem isso compensou mais só um pouquinho.. - Kim falou rindo a abraçando.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? Meu pai ficaria mais do que satisfeito se eu te acompanhasse. - Kayne falou suspirando.

- Relaxa e aproveita o resto do ano Kay, sem contar que quando terminar Hogwarts você vai ser um cantor famoso, não tenho dúvidas sobre isso.

- Não faça planos por mim, Saskia. - falou dando um cascudo na cabeça da amiga.

- Espere até receber seu presente de natal. - Saskia falou rindo maliciosa e Kayne sentiu arrepios de terror por todo o corpo.

- O que você aprontou?

- Vamos deixar a conversa para depois! - Remus falou a abraçando - Não suma Princesa, você vai fazer falta.

- E nada de descuidar do visual heim a Natty ta no papo, mas não pode relaxar. - Saskia comentou rindo.

- Sim senhora.

- Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta... - Lily resmungou - Com quem vou fofocar no quarto até de noite? Quem vai expulsar as garotas do banheiro? - Lily perguntou a abraçando forte.

- Ah elas já te respeitam agora, não se preocupe, por tão pouco. E se precisar é só falar que dou um pulinho aqui para ter uma conversinha com elas.

- Tenho certeza de que não vai ser necessário. - Lily comentou rindo com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

Estava acabando de se despedir dos amigos quando ele chegou. Apoiado em uma arvore com o cabelo bagunçado como se tivesse corrido até ali, ninguém nunca tinha visto Sirius Black tão desarrumado, mas Saskia abriu um sorriso brilhante pouco se importando de como ele se apresentava. Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, todos foram saindo devagar voltando para o castelo deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Senti sua falta. - Saskia não queria dizer aquilo, mas as palavras saíram involuntariamente.

Ele não respondeu. Pôs uma das mãos na nuca, puxou seu rosto e a beijou. Com força. Possessivo, com uma paixão agressiva. A voz de Saskia desvaneceu-se.

- Eu não vou te esperar. - Sirius declarou entre os lábios dela.

- Não estou pedindo isso.

- Então terminamos aqui Princesa? - perguntou sem solta-la.

- Porque não vemos o que acontece? - perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

**...**

** Gostei de como as coisas terminaram entre o Sirius e a Princesa, ou melhor, não terminaram. Gosto de escrever personagens fortes que não se rendem por pouco acho que gostaria de ser assim, mas não sei se tenho tanta determinação rs. Mas também nunca precisei então...**

**Leitoras:**

**Amanda -** Que bom que gosta da minha fic, apesar de eu ser uma autora tão relapsa rs. Desculpe, mas não posso prometer que não vou demorar a postar, por causa, do trabalho e ainda tenho que dar uma atençãozinha básica ao meu marido, né. Mas posso prometer que não vou abandonar a fic, e este ainda vai ser longa muitas emoções ainda viram!

**Sandra Longbottom -** Feliz, feliz por receber comentários! O próximo tem mais Margareth então se preparem!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	31. Sinto sua falta

**Capítulo 30: Sinto sua falta**

Mesmo após algumas semana da partida de Saskia Sirius ainda andava mal humorado pelos corredores da escola, Kayne ainda tinha vontade de socar seu nariz e Kim sentia muita falta de sua amiga da realeza apesar de se falarem quase todos os dias. Lily acabava de entrar no salão comunal com as vestes sujas de tintas e um grande quadro embaixo de um braço, tinha levado a tarde inteira pintando a lula gigante e havia adorado o resultado.

Suspirou desanimada em pensar que tinha de ir para o quarto aonde as garotas que antes não falavam com ela, por causa das ameaças de Margareth, agora não falavam com ela porque Saskia havia se assegurado que as garotas não fossem más com ela agora que ela não estaria mais lá.

- E ai Lily... - Sirius falou se jogando no sofá ao lado dela.

- E então você está bem? - Lily perguntou com sorriso compreensivo.

- Claro porque não estaria? - Sirius perguntou sem encara-la.

- Será porque você meio que pirou quando a Margareth anunciou que a Saskia estava indo embora? - James perguntou descendo as escadas e indo ao encontro da Ruiva.

- Bem, não sou maluco. Só um pouco estúpido quando se trata dela... - Sirius resmungou - Por falar em Margareth acho bom ela não pensar que pode sair causando confusão por ai e achar que tudo vai ficar bem para o lado dela.

- Pois eu acho que devíamos evitar confusões, as aulas mal começaram, mas parece que já aconteceu de tudo!

- Ela que trate de não atravessar meu caminho. - Sirius resmungou e James esfregou a testa sabia muito bem que Margareth estava esperando a poeira assentar para poder rir da cara de Sirius.

Como sempre James estava certo, naquela mesma tarde Margareth esperava Sirius sair do salão principal para poder ter uma conversinha particular com o moreno, afinal ela só dera a notícia se a princesa tinha ido embora a culpa não era dela, mas que ela tinha adorado cada segundo por ter sido portadora de más noticia para Sirius, disso ninguém tinha dúvida.

- Ah então sua namoradinha partiu mesmo, que pena não? - Margareth perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Para você ver. - Sirius falou indiferente.

- Pelo menos agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando o James me deixou por aquelazinha. - falou querendo espezinhar.

- Ora, ora depois de tanto esforço para me atingir, até cheguei a pensar que estava tendo uma quedinha por mim. - falou a cercando.

- Nem todas as garotas se curvam para você Sirius Black. - falou estreitando os olhos.

- Mas bem que gostariam. Quem sabe você não é uma delas no seu subconsciente? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso canino se aproximando e passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Saia de perto de mim! - Margareth grasnou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não se preocupe eu não ficaria com você nem mesmo se minha vida dependesse disso. - falou com o nariz quase encostado ao dela.

- Pois eu lhe deixaria morrer. - falou vermelha feito um tomate lhe virando as costas.

- Pois você mal pode esperar o que lhe aguarda... - Sirius murmurou.

- Tendo uma conversa saudável com a Margareth? - Remus perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e Nicole ao seu lado olhava para Margareth que saia apressadamente.

- Como pode ver ela saiu daqui andando. - Sirius falou ainda com raiva.

- Ela não tem culpa da Saskia ter ido embora. - Remus falou apontando o óbvio.

- Remus, ele só está sentindo falta dela é compreensível. - Nicole falou sentindo pela primeira vez na vida um pouquinho de compaixão por Sirius Black.

- O único problema é que eu não aprecio ter meu fornecimento cortado. - Sirius falou irônico e Nicole sentiu rosto arder e decidiu nunca mais sentir nada por Sirius.

- Isso foi muito grosseiro Sirius. - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

- A sua namoradinha tem que se acostumar com isso. - Sirius falou para Natalie que estava claramente irritada.

- Sem a princesa aqui, quem vai controlar você? - Nicole perguntou com o rosto vermelho.

- E desde quando alguém me controla, na verdade tudo tende a melhorar muito para o meu lado agora que os outros dois marotos estão comprometidos.

- Você acha? Pois eu acho que algumas garotas não vão querer competir com uma princesa.

- Nós não estamos mais juntos. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Mas a Saskia continua sendo a única princesa bruxa em todo o mundo que tem a nossa idade e conviveu com agente, pode parecer estranho para você Sirius Black, mas tem muita gente que a respeita. - Nicole falava de queixo erguido.

- Acho que dessa vez você está enganada Nick... - Sirius falou satisfeito vendo uma loira sorridente encara-lo.

- Oi Sirius... - a garota falou em um tom cantado enquanto brincava com os cabelos.

Remus revirou os olhos exasperado, não querendo acreditar que seu amigo voltaria ao comportamento que tinha antes de namorar Saskia. Pelo visto ele teria de levar uma porrada bem forte na cabeça para poder admitir que sentia falta da garota e que era apaixonado por ela. Mas não seria ele a fazer isso, não quando sua namorada o esperava para fazerem os deveres de Tratos de Criaturas mágicas juntas, o que era a sua forma de dizer que queria loucamente se enroscar em seus braços.

- Vamos Remus, temos muito que fazer. - Nicole resmungou o puxando pelo braço.

- Claro até mais tarde Sirius.

- Não me espere acordado Aluado... - Sirius falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora do castelo os alunos aproveitavam o bom tempo a céu aberto, James descansava um pouco, pensando que na próxima semana começariam os treinos de quadribol e tinha que descansar tudo que podia e queria aproveitar todo seu tempo vago ao lado de Lily, apesar dela obviamente preferir passar este tempo pintando...

- E então conversou com a Saskia hoje? - James perguntou a Kim e Kayne enquanto Lily estava ocupada demais pintando os tentáculos da lula gigante para prestar atenção nele.

- Ela disse que amanhã tem um almoço com o clube das senhoras, quer dizer que vai passar três horas com um bando de socialites ricas. - Kim comentou rindo fazendo a bainha de uma calça.

- Pelo menos a comida vai ser boa. - Kayne falou dando de ombros - Mas parece que isso não a conforta. As mulheres são esposas de vários lideres mundiais.

- Pensei que era o Raffaelle quem cuidasse das relações internacionais. - James apontou se espreguiçando preguiçosamente na relva.

- Era até uma dessas respeitáveis senhoras o encurralar no banheiro masculino... - Kayne comentou rindo.

- Gárgulas galopantes... - James exultando rindo a valer.

- Quase se transformou num incidente internacional, mas ele conseguiu abafar o caso.

- E a tarefa acabou caindo no colo da Saskia.

- Para você ver.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa um pio alto cortou o ar fazendo todos olharem para a grande coruja de igreja que pousava ao lado de Kayne e obviamente não estava muito satisfeita de estar ali.

- A Lizzie vive te mandando cartas... - Kim comentou vendo a coruja cortando o ar antes mesmo que Kayne pudesse pensar em escrever uma resposta.

- Não é exatamente como se morássemos próximos um do outro. - Kayne resmungou guardando a carta no bolso.

- É mais deveria existir um limite para isso, não? Quem sabe umas três ou quatro por dia... Tenho até pena da coruja dela. - Kim falou olhando para a coruja mal humorada que já ia longe.

- Vocês têm conversado via flu? A última vez que a vi a sobrancelha dela estava meio chamuscada. Lily comentou sem tirar os olhos do quadro a sua frente a coruja havia cortado sua linha de pensamento.

- Costumamos conversar de noite.

- Céus então pra que tantas cartas? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Fácil ela é uma controladora compulsiva, mais um pouco coloca alguém atrás do Kayne para tomar conta dos passos dele. - Kim explicou com seriedade.

- Ela gosta de me manter informado sobre o dia dela. - Kayne falou começando a perder a paciência - Resolveu ocupar o lugar da Saskia e perturbar meu namoro também?

- Impossível ocupar o lugar dela e se bem a conheço já teria arrancado essas cartas das suas mãos e lido todas elas em alto e bom som.

- A Lizzie é um pouquinho carente Kayne, mas não deixe o Kim te aborrecer. Ele só está chateado porque está há muito tempo sem pegar ninguém. - Lily murmurou.

- Uma verdadeira eternidade! Não sei o que vai ser de mim. - Kim falou dramaticamente e James teve vontade de rir, andava passando bastante tempo com Kim e Kayne e começara a gostar deles claro não como amigos irmão igual a Remus e Sirius, mas também era divertido estar com eles.

Lily desceu as escadas do seu quarto e viu James sentado encarando a lareira, não sabia se ele estivera conversando com alguém ou alguém tinha feito algo, mas mesmo a distância conseguia perceber que ele estava preocupado, só de vê-lo assim ela também se preocupava afinal apesar da Saskia ter ido embora tudo estava correndo bem nos últimos dias e não podia se esquecer de que em breve iria começar a temporada de quadribol.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou se sentando ao seu lado com vontade de desfazer aquela ruga de preocupação de sua testa.

- O Remus me falou que a Margareth correu do Sirius hoje.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com ela? - Lily perguntou imaginando mil coisas que Sirius poderia aprontar.

- Aparentemente não, ela só foi lá destilar veneno. Oh garota detestável! - James resmungou fazendo uma careta sabia que Sirius ainda iria acabar se encrencando, por causa da loura.

- Se você sabe que a Margareth é detestável porque ficou com ela tanto tempo? - Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Não foi sempre assim Lily... - James falou cauteloso.

- Vamos conte a história. - pediu se aconchegando mais a ele.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Nós não vamos brigar por algo que está no passado James, já acabou a muito tempo, não é verdade?

- Está bem. - James falou conformado - Depois que você foi embora, eu continuei muito ligado a você. Muito. E a Margareth era sua melhor amiga e também estava sentindo sua falta... A principio eu afastava todas as garotas porque eu só queria estar com você, os beijos que nós tínhamos trocado ainda queimava na minha mente.

- Mas as lembranças foram ficando no passado... - Lily murmurou, pois havia sentindo a mesma coisa.

- E depois de um tempo nenhuma garota se aproximava de mim, a não ser ela. - James falou suspirando - Não sei se elas tinham desistido de mim ou se foi a Margareth que espantou todas elas...

- Provavelmente um pouquinho de cada. - Lily comentou rindo.

- E no fim só tinha ela, não havia mais ninguém. O Sirius e o Remus ficaram horrorizados quando começamos a namorar, mas eu não tinha muita escolha e a Margareth é linda... - falou com cuidado observando as feições de Lily - Mas nada quando comparada a você.

- Eu não estava aqui James, você estava certo em seguir sua vida.

- Eu não era apaixonado pela Margareth nunca fui.

- Então porque ficou com ela por tanto tempo?

- Acho que era mais por uma questão de aparência, atração física... Mas sempre faltou alguma coisa, sempre senti que alguma coisa estava errada. Na realidade nem acho que a Margareth estava apaixonada por mim...

- Isso eu acho difícil, ela ainda te ama James.

- E tornar nossas vidas um inferno é o jeito de demonstrar isso? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Isso se chama mulher desprezada, ela quer vingança e você de volta ao mesmo tempo, não é tão difícil entender.

- Você não acendeu tochas e correu atrás das garotas que se aproximaram de mim quando eu fiz aquela idiotice.

- Cada um lida com seus sentimentos de forma diferente. E eu não queria acabar com as garotas eu queria matar você.

- Muito obrigado por não ter feito isso.

- Nunca teria conseguido... - Lily falou o beijando carinhosamente. - Você acha que o Sirius e a Saskia vão aguentar ficar separados?

- Duvido muito que o Sirius afaste alguma garota, na verdade acho que ele procura-las ainda mais para tentar esquecer a Sas.

- Bem também não acho que a Saskia esteja jogada na cama esperando por uma coruja dele...

- São dois idiotas não? - James comentou rindo.

- Da pior espécie.

- Acho que é por isso que eles dão certos, são da mesma espécie. - James comentou rindo.

-Então ele realmente vai se encontrar com a Brione? - Lily perguntou se lembrando da loira peituda do sexto ano da lufa lufa, que praticamente tinha se esfregado em Sirius no café da manhã.

- Já devem estar juntos a esta hora.

- Um rematado idiota... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Eles não prometeram exclusividade... - James falou dando de ombros - E como você disse seguir sua vida, já faz semanas que a Sas foi embora...

- Bem, bem... Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece. - Lily falou sorrindo enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço se esfregando levemente no corpo dele fazendo todos os pelos do corpo de James se arrepiarem e um sorriso nascer em seu rosto.

Sirius empurrou a porta e seguiu a loira para dentro da sala confortável, a mesma sala que costumava usar com Saskia só de pensar nisso sentiu novamente aquele peso no estômago, sentia até mesmo o cheiro dela na sala. Mas não podia pensar nisso agora, não quando estava com uma garota incrível com os olhos languidos em sua direção e abrindo rapidamente os botões da camisa. Não precisava ter pressa nenhuma, Filch estava longe e tinha toda a noite pela frente, fazia semanas que não ficava com uma garota, todas perguntavam como a princesa estava quando se aproximava o que sempre fazia com que se lembrasse dela.

Não, não deveria começar novamente, esqueça que Saskia Maria existe, nunca antes quis estar com qualquer garota em particular, na verdade qualquer garota bonita que parecesse estar interessada era muito bem vinda antes e não precisava ser diferente agora.

- Venha aqui Sirius Black... - a garota loira ronronou o puxando pela camisa...

- Agora mesmo doçura... - Sirius se deu conta que nem ao menos sabia o nome dela, apenas que era uma aluna da Lufa Lufa, mas que diferença fazia isso agora.

Sirius a puxou para os seus braços, mas meio que se sentiu decepcionado, não sentiu aquela ânsia, a fome... Parecia estar faltando alguma coisa e ele nem ao menos queria imaginar o que era...

- O que houve? - ela perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Nada. - falou a beijando com força.

Meia hora depois ele estava sentado na cama com a garota ronronando feito uma gata ao seu lado, mas não estava nem um pouco satisfeito e sabia que quando virasse as costas nem ao menos se lembraria do rosto dela, o que pareceu errado até mesmo para ele. Afinal nenhuma das garotas com quem tinha ficado poderia reclamar que ele as ignorara depois, na verdade elas sempre voltavam querendo mais.

- E então? - ela perguntou o puxando pelo pescoço.

- O que? - ele perguntou vendo os olhos dela ansiosos, ele esperava realmente que ela não estivesse querendo um segundo round.

- Eu sou melhor do que ela? Eu sou melhor do que a princesa?

E nesse momento ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e soube que nunca a esqueceria, nunca havia sentindo tanto nojo e tanta raiva de uma garota depois do sexo, antes que fizesse uma besteira se levantou recolhendo suas roupas.

- Ninguém nunca vai ser melhor do que ela. - resmungou sem encara-la e o peso em seu estomago voltou com tudo porque sabia que aquela constatação era verdadeira.

Mesmo após ter acabado de fazer sexo sentia se vazio, a alegria e languidez que estava sentir não existia mais. A única pessoa em que pensava era Saskia, a única coisa que queria fazer era beijá-la tocá-la e levá-la nua para que pudesse explorar o resto de sua pele que adorava tocar, mas não podia fazer isso o que lhe deixava com mais raiva.

- Eu não posso estar sentindo falta dela... Não daquela princesinha inflexível, insensível, arrogante e muito mais... Mas que droga!

**...**

** Gostaria de desejar a vocês um ótimo natal e um próspero ano novo, que 2013 traga a você tudo que 2012 não trouxe. Aprendizado, felicidade, amor, paz, alegrias, saúde, tudo de bom que possa existir no mundo!**

**Amanda:** Pois é a Princesa foi embora, mas não fique triste não quer dizer que ela não vai aparecer mais na fic. Me desculpe por demorar tanto a postar, mas a minha imaginação nem sempre ajuda rs. Que bom que ama tanto a minha fic, eu fico muito feliz receber comentários e saber que estou indo por um caminho certo. No próximo capítulo temos natal na fic, mas provavelmente ele só vai ser postado ano que vem, pois estarei viajando, mas não perca as esperanças que voltarei a postar!

**Feliz Natal e até 2013!**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	32. Celebração

**Capítulo 31: Celebração**

Kayne aproveitava a tarde friorenta para obrigar Kim a ficar com os deveres em dia, haviam sido convidados para a festa de natal do professor Slugorn e até mesmo Kim recebeu um contive, mas graças a James que havia lhes convidado para passar o natal em sua casa em Godrics Hollow, puderam arranjar uma boa desculpa para o professor e não comparecer ao evento. Sabendo muito bem que na semana que estariam fora Kim não chegaria nem ao menos um fio de cabelo perto de um livro Kayne estava decidido a deixar todos os deveres prontos antes da viagem, o que estava deixando Kim quase maluco.

- Pelos céus Kay, só precisamos entregar esta redação daqui a três semanas. - Kim resmungava.

- Você não está fazendo nada, pode muito bem acabar isso agora.

- Mas...

- Não estou ouvindo a pena no pergaminho. - Kayne resmungou voltando aos próprios exercícios.

- O que é isso? - Kim falou olhando para opulenta coruja de penas douradas e negras que invadia o salão principal e o encarava como se Kim fosse um ninguém.

- Já não disse para não... Ah é a coruja da Saskia... - Kayne comentou rindo - Como vai Lorde Ptolomeu V? - Kayne perguntou acariciando as penas da coruja que se curvou para ele.

- Só podia ser dela mesmo... Somente ela para ensinar este olhar de nojo a uma coruja.

- Acho bom não falar mal da Saskia perto dela, senão fica sem sua correspondência. - Kayne comentou rindo - Retirando diversos envelopes da bolsa que a coruja carregava.

- O que é isso? - Kim perguntou animado vendo seu nome escrito com grandes arabescos nas costas de uma das cartas.

- Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Nicole... Todos receberam convites. - Kayne falou liberando a grande coruja e separando as cartas para entrega-las.

- Uhh fui convidado para o que, desta vez? Só a Sas para alegrar minha vida... Oh Natal na Lucânia esplêndido.

- Alto lá esqueceu que aceitamos o convite do James de passar o natal na casa dele?

- E dai? É a Saskia!

- E dai que somos pessoas educadas e vamos avisa-la que já fomos convidados para outra festa e não poderemos comparecer.

- O que? - Kim perguntou horrorizado - Vamos negar algo a princesa?

- Eu vivo negando coisas a ela desde que éramos crianças, ela não vai morrer, por causa, disso. Sem contar que não podemos largar tudo que planejamos só porque a princesa estalou os dedos.

- Eu posso muito bem fazer isso. - Kim falou colocando as mão na cintura.

- Esqueça e continue a redação, quando terminarmos você me ajuda a entregar estas cartas.

- Coruja preguiçosa... - Kim resmungou.

- Não acho que é bem a coruja que é preguiçosa...

Kayne carregou Kim atrás de si, até a torre de astronomia, Kayne sabia que amiga estava tentando capturar a luz que refletia no lago por outro angulo e certamente James estaria com ela, uma vez que Remus mais cedo havia passado por eles junto com Natalie e Sirius estava tão taciturno ultimamente que ninguém queria ficar por perto.

- A Sas enviou convites para a festa de natal... - Kayne falou bocejando entregando os convites de Lily e James.

- Eu não vou poder ir, minha mãe iria arrancar meu couro... E vocês? - James perguntou olhando diretamente para Lily.

- Eu disse que iria visitar seus pais, não disse? - Lily perguntou rindo aceitando o convite de Kayne.

- Nós também vamos a sua festa James. - Kayne assegurou.

- Bem sou literalmente forçado a dizer o mesmo. - Kim falou fazendo uma carta.

- Ótimo porque já tinha avisado a minha mãe que todos vocês iriam e ela está ficando louca fazendo os arranjos dos quartos. - James falou aliviado.

- Pode entregar o do Sirius?

- Claro. - James falou prontamente sem saber ao certo o que o amigo iria fazer, era a primeira vez que não sabia se Sirius iria passar o natal em sua casa.

- Tenho que achar o Remus e a Natalie.

- Hum... O Remus falou que eles estariam estudando. - Lily comentou sorridente enquanto lia o lindo convite natalino que fazia minúsculos flocos de neve voar quando era aberto.

- Ah então devem estar se agarrando por ai... - Kim falou dando de ombros.

- Não se esqueça de que não deveríamos saber o que significa o código deles. - Lily apontou sabendo muito bem como Kim estava ácido nos últimos dias.

- Claro, como senão fosse muito suspeito eles sempre voltarem das sessões de estudos desarrumados, descabelados e com batom nas partes mais diversas...

- Mas não precisa dizer isso a eles. - Lily apontou.

- Claro, claro...

- Não esqueça que foi a Saskia que conseguiu juntar aqueles dois, não vai querer desfazer todo o esforço dela, né. - James comentou pensativo sabendo muito bem que para Kim uma palavra de Saskia era lei.

- Nem me lembre. Bem que alguém podia fazer algo por mim também... - Kim resmungou deixando Lily e James sozinhos para namorar em paz.

- Acho melhor entregar logo a carta do Sirius...

- Quer que eu vá com você? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Não, mas eu quero que me espere aqui quietinha.

- Não sou muito subserviente.

- Como se eu não soubesse. - James comentou rindo estalando um beijo nela - Já volto.

Quando James entregou aquele envelope Sirius sentiu seu estômago se contrair de ansiedade, mas para mostrar que não se importava enfiou o convite no bolso da capa e continuou a fazer a redação de poções, como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando na verdade queria correr para o quarto.

Com seus deveres já prontos subiu com toda dignidade até seu quarto e após verificar que estava realmente sozinho abriu o envelope pesado, quando abriu o convite uma lufada do cheiro dela invadiu suas narinas e o geladinho dos pequeninos flocos de neve tomavam sua face. Por fim abriu os olhos e viu a letra rebuscada dela lhe convidado para passar o natal na Lucânia, antes de ficar decepcionado pela impessoalidade do convite uma carta se desprendeu do convite no seu colo.

_**"Como vai Carinho?**_

_** Tem se comportado bem enquanto estou longe? **_

_** Dúvido feito coisas muito interessantes **_

_** pelo mundo, é realmente uma pena você estar trancado **_

_** em Hogwarts, mas quando enfim comprar a moto voadora **_

_** de seus sonhos, vai poder ver um terço do que estou **_

_** vendo agora.**_

_** Espero lhe ver em breve**_

_** Saskia"**_

Sirius não conseguiu enganar James nem ao menos por um minuto, sabia muito bem que o amigo estava se roendo por dentro para ler a carta, mas que não daria o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum, quando o viu subir correndo para o quarto, James decidiu dar dez minutos de vantagem para que

Sirius pudesse se recompor. Quando subiu para o quarto não havia nem sinal de Sirius.

- E então o que vai fazer? - James perguntou ao ver o amigo sair do banheiro.

- Do que você está falando, Pontas? - perguntava esfregando fortemente os cabelos molhados.

- O natal.

- E o que mais eu poderia fazer? Vou a nossa festa de todo ano, vou roubar alguma comida da sua mãe antes da hora, ela vai ralhar comigo, mas depois vai me dar mais comida por eu estar muito magrinho e iremos nos divertir a valer como sempre.

- Eu sei que você sente falta dela. Porque não vai até lá?

- O que está me dispensando da sua festa Jay? Até parece, vocês são a minha família, são vocês que estão sempre ao meu lado, não tem como eu preferir passar o natal com uma princesinha do que com vocês. - Sirius falou rindo, jogando o convite de Saskia na mesa que usavam para estudar junto a diversos outros papéis.

- Você é quem sabe, mas só para deixar claro meus pais não iriam amar menos de você, porque decidiu passar o natal com sua namorada.

- Nós tão estamos mais juntos, como você deve se lembrar.

- Se você diz... - James falou dando de ombros.

Naquela noite havia se formado uma fila ao lado da lareira, todos tinham que se desculpar com a princesa...

- Me desculpe Sas, desta vez vou ficar te devendo. - Lily falou pesarosa, sentindo seu nariz coçar por causa das pequenas labaredas que faziam cócegas em seu nariz.

- Uh vai conhecer a sogra, carinho? Espero que eles te tratem bem, você é um verdadeiro achado para aquele filho deles.

- Não está chateada?

- Oh para tutto se da um jeito questa vida. - Saskia falou despreocupada - Acho mesmo que vai ser até interessante.

- Ah acha uma festa sem seus amigos interessante, é?

- Não foi isso que eu disse carinho. - Saskia comentou rindo - Mas me fala como o seu James está te tratando? Não se esqueça de que tenho três irmãos grandes que podem te defender.

- Pode ficar tranquila, por enquanto não vou precisar da ajuda deles.

- Que pena eles andam entediados. - Saskia comentou rindo - Deixa eu lhe contar o que aconteceu...

Quando Lily enfim conseguiu sair da lareira após Saskia ter contado todas as peripécias de seus irmãos, Kim literalmente caiu em cima dela e Lily sabia exatamente o que os olhos ansiosos dele queriam dizer.

- Ela não me pareceu nem um pouco aborrecida com a nossa ausência. - Lily comentou com o cenho franzido.

- Com você também? Eu disse, não disse que nossa princesa estava nos deixando de lado! - Kim falou sacudindo Kayne pelos ombros o que era um grande feito, considerando o tamanho de Kayne.

- Qual o seu problema? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que a Sas não é fã de festas? - Kayne perguntou ainda sendo sacudido.

- Mas o problema não é a Saskia em si e sim a oportunidades de nos encontrarmos, a festa é só uma desculpa Kay. - Kim falava dramaticamente.

- Então está me dizendo que não liga a mínima por deixar de usar um traje de gala em uma grande festa de natal da realeza bruxa? - Kayne perguntou ironicamente.

- Mas é óbvio que me importo! - Kim falou quase a beira de lágrimas. - Viu o que está fazendo comigo?

- Kim se está tão abalado então vá a festa da Saskia. - Kayne falou impaciente

- É verdade, você não precisa se aborrecer tanto, Kim... - Lily falou passando a mão pelos cabelos do amigo.

- E de que adianta se vocês não estiverem lá? - se lamuriou infeliz.

Os dias até o natal passaram rapidamente e a cada dia tudo ficava mais branco, quando pegaram o trem para a estação Kim ainda fungava por não poder ir ao Baile da Princesa, mas não teve coragem de reclamar ao ver a cara que Sirius estava fazendo cada vez que o nome da morena era mencionado. Da estação foram direto para Godrics Hollow onde por fim chegaram a grande casa dos Potter.

- Oh até que enfim vocês chegaram! Quantas carinhas novas!

- Oras querida eles não são mais crianças... - o senhor Potter falava enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhor, senhora Potter gostaríamos de agradecer por ter nos deixado ficar aqui. - Kayne falou tomando a frente do grupo e entregando uma caixa de presente a mãe de James.

- Ora ora, mas que educados! Tão diferente de algumas pessoas que eu conheço... - a senhora falou obviamente indicando James e Sirius.

- Eu sou Kayne Richmond, este é Kim Wang e já deve ter ouvido falar de Lilian Evans. - Kayne falou sorridente.

- Oh céus nem acredito que enfim a ruiva mais comentada de todos os tempos está na nossa casa!

- Pai... - James resmungou com as bochechas coradas.

- Na verdade temos que ter uma celebração! - falou feliz abrindo uma garrafa de champagne retirada literalmente da manga deixando Lily sem graça e

James roxo de vergonha.

- Venha querida não precisa ser tímida. - a senhora Potter falou a abraçando.

- Obrigada. Eu também trouxe um presente para vocês, espero que gostem... - falou puxando uma tela emoldurada.

- Oh céus... é lindo! - a senhora Potter falou boquiaberta vendo a grande tela onde James aparecia deitado na relva ao lado do lago jogando para o alto um pomo dourado. - Realmente perfeito, querida!

- Quando você fez isso? - James perguntou espantado e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Não acha mesmo que fiquei olhando para lula gigante todos estes dias não é mesmo? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Foi você mesma que pintou? Mas é claro que foi, o James me contou sobre sua exposição em Nova York é realmente lindo querido.

- Se vocês não se importarem eu gostaria de pintar a frente da casa, a casa o jardim... Tudo é realmente lindo!

- Mas é claro, quem já imaginou a casa dos Potter imortalizada em uma pintura. - o pai de James falou feliz e Lily pensou que dificilmente aquela mansão georgiana poderia ser chamada por uma simples casa.

Chamá-la de casa era como chamar de vento um furacão. Era uma linda mansão. Misteriosa, guardava seus segredos ocultos atrás de seus muros de pedra maciça e mostrava aos olhos curiosos só uma bonita fachada. O jardim era precioso, uma combinação de plantas desérticas e vegetação exuberante. O caminho todo feito em pedra e toda a casa parecia estar de acordo coma natureza em volta de si. Ficaria esplendorosa em uma tela.

- Venha vou lhe mostrar nosso jardim de inverno!

- Nossa já vi que perdi minha garota... - James murmurou ao ver Lily sendo puxada pelo pai.

- Ora vamos vou mostrar o quatro de vocês meninos e você queridinho porque está tão calado?

- Oh desculpe acho que estou um pouco cansado. - Kim falou envergonhado afinal tinha sido bem recebido e ainda estava fazendo bico por não ter ido a festa da Saskia. - Mas posso jurar que depois de um banho vou estar novo em folha e pronto para dar umas voltas com a senhora.

- Ora que galanteador, bem se o seu pai pode porque não. - a senhora Potter falou animada dando o braço a Kim e levando ele e Kayne ao quarto que tinha separado.

- Parece que vai ser um natal animado. Eles vão mimar tanto a Lily que ela não vai querer ir embora.

- Acho que é bem essa a intenção deles. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Oh um sorriso afinal. James porque não leva a Lily ao quarto dela?

- Claro... - James falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- E deixe a porta aberta! - o senhor Potter gritou antes mesmo que James pudesse piscar. - E com você está tudo bem, filho?

- Claro. Vai ser um natal daqueles.

- Você não me parece tão animado assim... Alguma coisa esta acontecendo? Seus pais andaram te perturbando novamente?

- Não já faz um tempo que não tenho notícias dele.

- Garotas, então?

- Não tenho problemas com garotas!

- Bem uma Princesa ainda é uma garota. Bem quando decidir qual o problema pode vir conversar comigo.

- Pode deixar. - Sirius falou com um sorrisinho sabia muito bem que nunca poderia esconder nada dos Potter, mas desta vez ele não ao menos sabia qual era o problema ou não queria admitir.

Lily passou suas tardes sendo entretida pelo senhor Potter e pintando a casa, Kayne, Kim, Sirius e James se divertiam jogando quadribol e andando pela vizinhança, pela tarde Remus chegava da casa de seus pais e sempre acabava no meio da bagunça. Lily conseguia sentir no ar o amor que o senhor e a senhora Potter sentiam um pelo outro e gostaria que ela mesma e James fossem assim um dia.

Enfim no dia de natal Lily acordou com várias corujas piando ao redor de si e um sorridente James que parecia apenas estar esperando ela abrir os olhos.

- Eu queria ser o primeiro a lhe desejar um feliz natal!

- Oh feliz natal James... - Lily falou o abraçando.

- Querida já levantou tenho certeza que... James! - a senhora Potter falou surpresa entrando com uma bandeja de café no quarto de Lily - Seu garoto danado! E eu falando que ia levar café da manhã na sua cama e você...

- Feliz natal para você também mamãe, pode deixar que eu divido a bandeja com a Lily... - James comentou rindo vendo a quantidade de comida que sua mão havia preparado.

- Ora você não tem jeito eu juro que eduquei esse garoto melhor Lily.

- Eu acredito. - Lily falou tentando se levantar enquanto James pousava a bandeja em seu colo.

- A senhorita pode ficar bem aqui sentadinha na cama, já faz tempo que não consigo ficar sozinho com você e quando consigo meu pai aparece para te roubar. É manhã de natal e você é o meu presente.

- James sua mãe... - Lily murmurou corada de vergonha, mas não conseguia deixar de rir.

- Pode ficar tranquilo vou entreter seus amigos e impedir que teu pai te encontre, então aproveite bem porque mais tarde a casa vai estar cheia. - a senhora falou dando uma risadinha.

Horas mais tarde o lar dos Potter estava cheio, tios, primos, amigos e parentes distantes todo estava andando de um lado para o outro lembrando história, comendo, bebendo ou dançando, não tinha como ficar desanimado no meio daquela balburdia, Kim já havia conseguido jogar charme para uma prima de terceiro grau de James e os dois se enrascavam no jardim de inverno. Kayne fora sequestrado pelos tios avos Potter, que discorriam tudo que sabiam sobre a história da realeza bruxa, enquanto Sirius admirava tudo de longe.

- Sirius querido estão lhe procurando lá fora. - a senhora Potter falou retirando a taça da mão dele.

- Quem... - antes mesmo de poder perguntar quem era a senhora Potter já havia sumido entre os convidados.

- Vai logo lá Sirius, deve ser alguma garota querendo te dar algum presente. - James falou com a boca cheia de torta enquanto via seu pai dançar com Lily pelo salão.

- Já volto...

Não sabendo por que Sirius sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem como se soubesse quem o esperava. Sentiu seu estômago se contrair, mas tentava se convencer de que suas esperanças eram infundadas, afinal não se viajava meio mundo só para desejar feliz natal a alguém. Seu coração disparou. Pequenos arrepios se espalharam por seu corpo. E se... Não, não podia ser ela, a senhora Potter nunca deixaria uma garota no frio lhe esperando, quanto mais uma princesa. Provavelmente era algum de seus parentes.

Mas bem que ela poderia aparecer nem que fosse para desejar feliz natal... E, como se as palavras a evocassem, lá estava ela sorridente no alpendre dos Potter, usava um lindo traje vermelho e suas bochechas estavam coradas, por causa do vento frio. Ela estava realmente linda e ele quase se esqueceu de respirar.

- Buon natale, Sirius.

- Saskia, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou sentindo o sorriso se fincar de forma permanente em seu rosto.

- Hum acho que estou me convidando para uma festa de natal. - falou esperando ser convidada a entrar.

- Nossa... Hum então veio para a festa dos Potter.

-Ah per favore... - resmungou impaciente o puxando pelo cachecol o beijando lentamente, acariciando cada recanto da boca molhada. - Eu senti falta disso. - falou agarrada a ele.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... - Sirius falou a segurando pelo bumbum.

Toda aquele peso no estômago sumiu, todas as garotas que já havia levado para a cama evaporaram da sua mente, ninguém se comparava a ela. Toda garota que já havia levado para a cama pareciam querer impressioná-lo com o quão bom elas eram.

- Então sentiu falta dos meus beijos... - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não senti falta apenas disso, senti falta de conversar com você... São tantas coisas que eu queria te contar. - Saskia murmurava ainda colada a ele.

- Poderia ter me enviado algumas corujas. - falava feliz enrascando os dedos pelos cachos dela.

- Não seria a mesma coisa.

- Você fala sempre com o Kim e o Kayne. - resmungou.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Porque não?

- Eu sinto a falta dos seus olhos, de como você se expressa quando eu te conto alguma coisa, de que adiantaria eu lhe contar as novidades em uma carta e não poder ver sua reação, ver você rindo... Simplesmente não é a mesma coisa. - depois de estar longe que Saskia percebeu como era bom ter alguém que estava interessado nela, em quem ela era como uma pessoa

- Eu gosto de conversar com você, também. - e surpreendentemente isso era a verdade. Ela o fazia sorrir. Ele era esperta e perversamente engraçada, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa sentiu a porta se abrir atrás de si.

- SASKIA! - Kim gritou pulando em cima da garota.

- Buon natale Kim.

- Não acredito que você está aqui! Não sabia que tinha sido convidada. - falava agarrado a ela.

- E não fui, mas a senhora Potter foi gentil o suficiente para não me expulsar entrar quando bati na porta.

- Como se eu pudesse expulsar a realeza e como se algum de vocês fosse me perdoar se eu fizesse isso. - a senhora comentou olhando diretamente para Sirius.

- Oh então esta é sua garota, meu filho? - o senhor Potter perguntou dando tapinhas nas costas de Sirius.

- Não estamos mais namorando. - Sirius resmungou.

- Não? Pois tenho certeza que tem muitos rapazes nesta festa felizes em dançar com você querida.

- Vai ser um prazer. - Saskia falou sorridente dando o braço a ele, enquanto Sirius via os dois sumindo pelo salão.

- Não vai atrás deles? - a senhora Potter perguntou sorridente.

- Nós não estamos mais juntos. - Sirius falou dando de ombros, mas ainda não tinha conseguido despregar o sorriso do rosto.

- Bem, bem se você diz, mas creio que não o criei para ser tão burro a ponto de ignorar uma princesa que abandonou seu reino no natal apenas para vê-lo.

Sirius olhou para mulher que tinha lhe acolhido quando ainda era uma criança e pela primeira vez em anos não soube o que dizer. Poderia dizer que Saskia estava ali para rever seus amigos ou até mesmo que ela sentia falta da Inglaterra, mas tanto a senhora Potter quanto ele sabia muito bem que esta era uma desculpa mais do que esfarrapada.

...

**Pessoas do meu coração espero que tenham tido um natal e início de ano maravilhosos! O meu foi muito bom, viajei, curti e voltei a trabalhar como uma louca rs. Tomara que tenha gostado deste capítulo, novas surpresas viram então não desistam da fic ainda tem muita história pela frente, eu sei que demoro a postar, mas peço um pouquinho de compreensão a tia aqui. **

**- Nanda Soares:** Olá Nanda, eu não posso lhe dar uma data certa de quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, não por falta de ideias porque ando com meu caderno para todos os lados, mas é difícil conseguir parar e organizar tudo, mas espero sinceramente estar postando a continuação até semana que vem. Assim que eles voltarem para Hogwarts coisas novas vão acontecer e a Margareth estará lá com força total e mais personagens envolvidos com o passado da nossa ruiva favorita! Gostaria de agradecer por você ler e comentar, fico muito feliz por isso!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	33. Bem vindo de Volta

**Capítulo 32: Bem vindo de volta**

Sirius sentiu que a sala ficou em silêncio a medida que as pessoas se devam conta de quem entrava no recinto e um segundo depois todos começaram a cochichar loucamente querendo saber o que a realeza bruxa estava fazendo ali, todos sabiam que os Potter eram bem conceituados, mas não imaginavam que chegasse a tanto. Lily estranhando todo aquele burburinho saiu passando entre os convidados e viu a morena com Kim pendurado nela.

- Veja se não é uma linda surpresa de natal. - a senhora Potter falou feliz vendo todos os seus dois filhos felizes com seus amigos.

- Saskia Maria! - Lily falou abrindo os braços para Saskia.

- Buon natale, Lily. - a morena falou a abraçando de boa vontade.

- Ela veio atrás de nós, não é incrível? - Kim falava excitado.

- O Kim estava quase enfartando pensando que você estava nos abandonando! - Lily falava sem soltá-la não havia imaginado que sentiria tanta falta daquela princesa de língua ferina.

- Jamais. Como eu iria me livrar de vocês? O Kim iria ao meu encalço ignorando todos os meus seguranças.

- Pode ter certeza disso. - Kim falou orgulhoso com o nariz empinado.

- Oh então resolveu aparecer. Buon natale, Saskia. - Kayne falou a abraçando apertado. - Gostou do seu presente?

- Estou usando... - Saskia falou apontando para as botas vermelhas.

- Você está parecendo um daqueles duendes dos contos trouxas. - Kayne comentou vendo Saskia no alto de suas botas vermelhas usando um grande sobretudo vermelho, uma toca branca de lã que cobria suas orelhas e por fim os olhos verdes que brilhavam como se acabasse de cometer uma travessura.

- A mais linda de todos os duendes deve ressaltar. - Kim falou feliz.

- Então resolveu descobrir como o povo se diverte. - James comentou rindo.

- Oras James, povo ou realeza as comemorações são sempre as mesmas. Só que algumas são mais animadas do que outras. - Saskia falou dando de ombros enquanto Kayne lhe ajudava a abrir os botões do sobretudo.

- Vamos ficar mais a vontade... Jura? - Kayne falou mal acreditando enquanto embaixo do grande sobretudo vermelho Saskia usava um vestido branco ajustado a seu corpo.

-Exagerei? - Saskia perguntou rindo.

- Você está linda! - Kim falou com os olhos brilhando - Na verdade eu poderia te pedir em casamento agora mesmo! - Falava sem deixar passar uma única curva.

- Ora ora tentando roubar a namorada do meu filho? - a senhora perguntou lhe puxando levemente a orelha.

- Tento o tempo inteiro com as duas, mas nenhuma delas, me da uma chance... - Kim se lamuriou fazendo o senhor Potter rir com vontade.

- Vamos princesa, deixa eu lhe apresentar os curiosos. - o senhor Potter falou se apresentando.

- Gracie, pode me chamar de Saskia.

- Como se um dos meus tios avô fosse me perdoar se eu fizesse uma coisa dessas. - o senhor alto de cabelos arrepiado falou sorridente.

- Só fique longe da torta de ruibarbo, está bem querida? - a senhora Potter falou apressada indo atrás dos dois.

- Ninguém me avisou sobre a torta de ruibarbo! - Kim resmungou.

- Bem não queremos começar um incidente internacional não é mesmo? - James comentou rindo.

- E nem queremos espantar a namorada do Sirius. - a senhora falou alegremente indo atrás de sua convidada ilustre.

- Acho que para isso não é necessário uma torta de ruibarbo, acho que ele está fazendo isso muito bem sozinho... - James murmurou vendo o amigo emburrado do outro lado do salão.

Sirius viu Saskia ser arrastada por todo o salão pela senhora Potter enquanto era apresentada para cada um dos convidados, assim como tinha feito com Lily, Kayne e Kim, mas podia jurar que nenhum deles esperava encontrar uma princesa na festa dos Potter. Viu quando Wilfried um tio avô de James fez uma grande reverência tirando o chapéu da cabeça e quase encostando a ponta do nariz adunco no chão e Saskia respondeu com graciosidade como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Vamos dançar. - Sirius escutou e antes que conseguisse responder era arrastado para a improvisada pista de dança.

- Claro é um prazer. - Sirius comentou sarcástico quando viu que não teria escolha, mas Lily nem ao menos piscou.

- O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou lançando chispas com seus olhos verdes.

- Eu disse que nós não estamos mais juntos...

- É mesmo? Pois eu acho que só você acredita nisso ou quem sabe nem mesmo você. - Lily resmungava sem se importava com os casais que dançavam a sua volta.

- Eu não a convidei para vir aqui, Lily você pode esperar que eu largasse todo mundo de lado para ficar pajeando a Saskia.

- Você é um idiota. - Lily falou enrubescida e Sirius podia jurar que a amiga queria lhe dar uns bons tapas - Tudo bem então, volte para aquelas cabeças de vento que vivem correndo atrás de você.

Remus de longe via que as coisas não ia nada bem na pista de dança, Lily parecia que daria um murro certeiro em Sirius a qualquer momento e Sirius tinha mantido um olho sobre Saskia desde que ela havia chego, mas preferia fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Remus suspirou pensando que preferia estar trocando presentes com Natalie, mas no momento era melhor fazer alguma coisa antes que alguém estragasse a festa de natal dos Potter.

- Me acompanha nesta dança, vossa Majestade? - Remus perguntou fazendo uma mesura.

- Oh será um prazer, Sir Remus Lupin. - Saskia falou lhe estendendo a mão.

- Pensei que teria de arranca-la de lá. - Remus comentou apontando para o grupo que ainda estava boquiaberto por conhecer um membro da realeza bruxa.

- Ora até que alguns deles são bem divertidos. - Saskia falou dando de ombros estava acostumada com aquilo. - Eu gostei muito dos Potter.

- Não conheço uma única pessoa que não goste deles. - Remus comentou sorridente a enlaçando pela cintura.

- Como um casal desses fez um filho como o James?

- Pensei que já tinha perdoado o James.

- Desculpe estou irritada e acabei descontando em você. - Saskia falou se aconchegando em Remus e ele sentiu seu pescoço formigar, sem nem ao menos olhar sabia que Sirius os estava encarando.

- Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. - falou floreando com ela pela pista e parando ao lado de Sirius e Lily - Vamos trocar?

Não foi bem uma pergunta, considerando que Remus já pegava Lily pelo braço e jogava Saskia em cima de Sirius. Sirius bufou sem acreditar enquanto via Lily dar um sorriso mais que satisfeito para Remus, parecia que a qualquer momento ela lhe daria um tapinha na cabeça e diria bom garoto.

Dando de ombros Saskia sentiu os braços de Sirius a envolverem e suas pernas ficaram meio moles, ouviu quando ele respirou fundo e a apertou mais em seus braços, Saskia mal podia conter um sorriso de satisfação.

- Olá novamente. - falou com um sorriso malicioso passando a mão pelo pescoço dele devagar até chegar à nuca.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? - Sirius perguntou sem encara-la tentando suprimir o arrepio que corria pela sua espinha.

- Como? - Saskia perguntou de repente congelando.

- Saskia você não pode entrar e sair da minha vida como bem entender. Você pode ser uma princesa, mas isso não quer dizer que pode sair fazendo tudo que lhe da vontade.

- Ok, entendi. - Saskia falou se soltando do abraço apertado e Sirius sentiu com se tivesse perdido algo, de novo...

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou ao vê-la virar as costas.

- Depois dessa recepção? - perguntou sem deixar de sorrir, mas Sirius sentiu um peso no coração ao ver que o sorriso não chegava aos olhos verdes - Vou para casa.

Saskia nem ao menos deu tempo do Sirius resmungar, decidida atravessou a pista de dança sozinha até o hall da mansão dos Potter e decidida pôs se a procurar o armário de casacos, para poder finalmente sair dali, não precisava correr atrás de ninguém se quisesse teria companhia a qualquer momento e seria bem vinda em qualquer lugar.

- Idiota... - Lily resmungou ao passar por Sirius indo atrás de Saskia.

Mas antes que ela desse mais um passo James a segurou.

- James!

- Deixa ele resolver isso. - James falou olhando para Sirius que passou por eles feito um tufão.

- Tomara que ele resolva mesmo. - a senhora Potter e Lily falavam ao mesmo tempo dado um susto em James.

- Pode deixar querida vou dar um bom puxão de orelhas nele, não criei nenhum dos meus filhos para serem idiotas, mas parece que de vez em quando eles têm acessos de burrice...

Sirius correu até a chapelaria onde Saskia provavelmente teria parado para pegar seu casaco antes de ir embora, isto é se não tivesse a irritado demais e ela tivesse ido embora deixando tudo para trás. Mas por sorte parecia que não teria de fazer uma viagem até a Itália, lá estava ela acabando de vestir seu lindo casaco vermelho.

- Sas... - Sirius murmurou.

- Já estou indo. - Saskia resmungou vestindo as luvas vermelhas que combinavam com o casaco.

- Eu não disse para você ir embora. - falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

No salão de festa James e Lily olhavam com expectativa para o hall de entrada até agora eles não apareceram sorridente pendurado um no outro, mas pelo menos também a casa não estava sendo posta abaixo, o que era um grande alivio.

- Onde está a Saskia? - Kim perguntou sorridente com uma taça de hidromel na mão.

- Creio que foi conhecer a Saskia com o Sirius. - James falou decidido a esquecer dos problemas do amigo e aproveitar a festa ao lado de sua ruiva.

- Mas que droga eles não tinham terminado? - Kim resmungou.

- Você não estava entretido com a Maggie? - James lembrou sem acreditar na cara de pau de Kim.

- Oras eu virei as costas por apenas cinco minutos! O Sirius não pode ficar com a Saskia toda para ele!

- Vamos lá Kim, vem dançar comigo. - Lily falou o arrastando pela pista com um sorriso no rosto e James pensou que todo mundo dançava com Lily menos ele, toda vez que parecia ter uma chance com a própria namorada alguém aparecia lhe pedindo alguma coisa, a família às vezes era uma droga.

De volta à chapelaria, Saskia encarava Sirius como se ele fosse algum tipo de ogro fedido que acabava de invadir seu reino.

- Pois então o que você quer? Obviamente não me quer aqui, mas também não quer que eu vá embora. Depois as mulheres que são complicadas.

- É você que me deixa assim, mal nos falamos por todo esse tempo e volta do nada sem aviso... - ele resmungava ao lembrar-se de toda a confusão que estava sua mente quando a viu parada na porta dos Potter.

- Eu disse que vim ver você. Afinal de contas você está fugindo de mim? - perguntou irritada.

- Achei que você quisesse ficar com seus amigos. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Já fiquei com eles e não sei se lembra, mas eu cheguei aqui perguntando por você.

- Saskia, eu não sou mais seu namorado.

- Eu sei disso.

- E nem ao menos sou fiel a sua lembrança ou qualquer idiotice do gênero. - Sirius falou com cuidado.

- Eu também sei disso. - ela falou revirando os olhos.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Pelo que estou vendo estou correndo atrás de um cara que não quer saber de mim, eu vim porque senti a sua falta Sirius, claro que senti falta de todos, mas foi você que me fez vir.

Saskia respirou fundo e enfiou a boina branca na cabeça estava perdendo seu tempo, fazia meses que sonhava com Sirius Black e quando enfim conseguia um tempo livre para encontra-lo, ele parecia já estar em outra e por mais que este pensamento fizesse seu estomago revirar, ela não iria mais atrás dele.

- Bem buon natale, Sirius. - falou em tom de despedida.

Sirius estreitou os olhos enquanto absorvia o que acabara de ouvir e mal podia crer no idiota que estava se tornando, bom Deus estava se parecendo com James e Remus confusos sobre coisas óbvias. Ele encarou aqueles olhos verdes como hortelã que pareciam lhe lançar chispa de impaciência emoldurados por cílios negros aveludados. Os exuberantes lábios vermelhos estavam levemente intumescidos e todas as garotas com que já tinha saído desapareceram no esquecimento, como se jamais tivessem existido.

- Scusa... - Saskia resmungou tentado tira-lo de sua frente.

Mas Sirius foi mais rápido e prendeu suas mãos a puxando diretamente para os seus braços. Roçando os lábios sobre as bochechas dela, os dedos dele acariciaram seu pescoço, em movimentos lentos para cima e para baixo até Saskia sentir que seu cérebro estava virando geleia. Era para estar furiosa com ele, mas não conseguia resistir agarrou-lhe os ombros inclinando a cabeça e abriu a boca sob a dele.

Sirius suspirou seu nome quando ela se moveu para investir a língua em sua boca. Deslizando os braços pelas costas dele, Saskia o sentiu ficar rígido nos seus braços e não podia mentir estava muito perto de começar a arrancar as roupas dele.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Eu não quero que vá embora... - murmurou sem soltá-la.

- Sirius nós estamos no armário de casacos... - Saskia o lembrou enquanto ele olhava para os lados.

- E não é que é verdade? Me deixa te amostrar o resto da casa.

Rapidamente Sirius a levou pela mão e subiram correndo as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar sem dar chance de ser visto por algum convidado. Saskia nem ao menos pode distinguir os corredores a sua volta quando deu por si estava sendo apertada contra a porta de um quarto masculino, só de sentir o cheiro sabia a quem ele pertencia.

- Vai me mostrar a casa ou apenas o seu quarto? - perguntou maliciosa abrindo os botões da camisa dele.

- O quarto faz parte da casa não? - perguntou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha macia.

Quando ela mesma já não conseguia conter os gemidos, Sirius a ergueu nos braços e a fez se deitar de costas na cama macia. Ambos estavam apenas meio vestidos e com a respiração pesada. Saskia lembrava-se vagamente de onde estava.

- Queria que acabasse antes de começarmos? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso canino.

- Bem considerando que eu sou uma convidada ou quase isso, acho que devia ser educado, permitindo que eu faça o que tenho vontade. - Saskia falou retirando o resto do vestido que estava parado em sua cintura.

- Pois infelizmente agora, não estou me sentindo muito educado... - falou a devorando com os olhos.

Nenhum som, além dos produzidos por eles, penetrava o quarto. Isto acentuava a respiração pesada de Sirius, os gemidos de Saskia e o barulho dos tecidos e de suas peles se tocando. O que começara como um teatro para a família real tornara-se algo completamente diferente. Mas agora não era hora para reflexões profundas Sirius queria mais. Queria tudo. Ele encontrou seus olhos e quando viu o brilho de volta aos olhos verdes seu coração disparou loucamente.

Passou os dedos pelos cachos de Saskia. Mas ela estava impaciente estava a tanto tempo sonhando com Sirius Black que agora queria a coisa real. Então ela enroscou-se nele e passou as pernas ao seu redor. Nunca desejara tanto. Talvez isto o preocupasse no dia seguinte, mas, naquele momento, só pensava no objetivo que tinham em comum.

A madrugada já ia alta, a festa havia acabado, uma Saskia sorridente e satisfeita havia ido embora sem se despedir de ninguém. Todos os convidados tinham ido embora, e a senhora e o senhor Potter deixaram a arrumação para o dia seguinte, enquanto isso Lily, James, Sirius e Kayne estavam esparramados pela sala com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada aberta. Kim havia saído com Maggie para conhecer algum lugar interessante e Remus havia ido mais cedo para casa de Nicole.

- E então? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, estava sentada entre as pernas de James que a abraçava com carinho o que a impedia de pular em cima de Sirius e exigir que ele lhe contasse tudo.

- O que? - perguntou se fazendo desentendido.

- Você e a Sas estão junto de novo? - perguntou impaciente.

- Você vai apertar meu pescoço se eu disse que não?

- Com toda certeza.

- Estamos juntos de novo ou quem sabe você estava certa. - Sirius falou sorridente estava muito satisfeito para torturar Lily no momento.

- Sempre estou certa. - falou empinando o nariz.

- É verdade. - James comentou rindo.

- Humildade é uma dádiva, Lily. - Sirius falou rindo.

- Que sempre irá nos faltar, não é mesmo? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Só espero que você sossegue desta vez, antes eu não falei nada, por causa, dessa palhaçada, de não estarem mais juntos, mas se eu ficar sabendo de qualquer desvio seu em Hogwarts você vai estar muito ferrado. - Kayne avisou sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Porque não se preocupa com a sua namorada? - Sirius perguntou se servindo. - Eu não sei o que você sente pela Saskia, sentiu ou deixa de sentir, mas ela é minha, então para de se preocupar com ela.

- Está mais do que avisado Sirius. - Kayne falou o ignorando.

- Ei que tal avançarmos na torta de frango que sobrou? - Lily perguntou sorridente tentando desanuviar o clima. - E um bom pedaço de chocolate para sobremesa.

- Pois eu prefiro outra coisa de sobremesa. - James sussurrou em seu ouvido deixando Lily vermelha.

**...**

Bem, bem, bem eu sei que demorei um século para postar e tenho um bom motivo para isso, eu trabalhei loucamente durante os últimos meses, fiz horas extras até não poder mais e por fim consegui tirar dez dias de férias e fui a Disney! Sim e, além disso, obviamente não podendo faltar ao Universal e ao Island of Adventure que é onde mais nos interessa.

Já havia ido a Disney e aos parques da Universal quando tinha catorze anos, mas não existia Harry Potter, na verdade eu comprei Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal exatamente para ler dentro do avião na minha primeira viagem e desde que começaram a construir o parque do HP, venho me coçado e guardando dinheiro loucamente para voltar lá e voltei com meu maridinho e não fui uma, nem duas e sim três vezes ao Brinquedo do Harry Potter e a jornada proibida que fica dentro do castelo, é realmente incrível e inesquecível, voei no hipogrifo e trouxe feijõezinhos de todos os sabores (realmente todos os sabores rsrs) e sapos de chocolate comigo. Sem contar que agora meu chaveiro é um vira-tempo!

Por fim voltei e acalmei drasticamente meu horário de trabalho o que permite que eu volte a postar com tranquilidade espero que me desculpem, mas realmente foi por uma boa causa rsrs.

** Agora minhas leitoras lindas:**

**- Srta. Malfoy:** muito obrigado senhorita por postar um comentário em vários capítulos mesmo antigos, fico muito feliz que mesmo vendo que a fic era grande e que a autora demora um século para postar continuou lendo e comentando. Prometo que irei me redimir! rs

**- Nanda Soares: **Bem acho que quando você lê uma resposta só para você deve ser a mesma sensação que tenho quando alguém comenta e eu fico toda boba rsrs. Como pode ver o Sirius logo se ligou que tava fazendo doce e foi atrás dela. Volta as aulas apenas no próximo capítulo ia ser nesse, mas ficou exageradamente grande... E aviso logo Margareth voltando com carga total.

**- Sandra Longbottom:** Oie! Bem existe coisa pior do que ex-amiga, elas conhecem todas suas fraquezas, deve ser uma m... Volta as aula bem ai e devo dizer que estava meio inspirada para ser malvada, acho que voltei mais inspirada depois da viagem rsrs. Ou as vezes foi aquele feijãozinho de salsicha que me deixou desgostosa rsrsrs

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	34. Após as Festividades

**Capítulo 33: Após as festividades**

Saskia e Arturo se desviavam dos fotógrafos para entrar na grande limosine preta, tinham tido uma grande tarde de chá com a realeza inglesa e Saskia sentia sua cabeça latejar, tinha vontade de aparatar em casa e não pegar um lento veiculo trouxa e acima de tudo tinha vontade de jogar um sapato na cabeça do próximo fotógrafo que acionasse o flash bem no seu rosto.

- Pelo visto o natal com os Potter foi divertido. - Arturo falou sorridente.

- Porque você acha isso? - Saskia perguntou esperando que seu segurança entrasse no carro.

- Pensei que jogaria uma torta na cabeça da próxima dama que observasse como era ótimo ser jovem e poder comer o que quiser, mas hoje você se comportou como uma princesa, acho que até a Nona se assustaria com seu comportamento primoroso.

- Muito obrigada Arturo, é bom saber que posso contar com sua lealdade. - Saskia falou fazendo uma careta.

- Sou muito leal, jogaria uma segunda torta e começaria uma guerra de comida se fosse o caso.

- Oh é claro que iria... - Saskia valou sem acreditar por um segundo.

- E então se acertou com o Sirius? - ele perguntou sem encara-la.

- E o que o Sirius pode ter haver com isso? - perguntou bufando.

- Bem vamos ver não se envolveu com nenhum dos amigos de Enrico desde que saiu de Hogwarts...

- Pare de jogar indiretas, não é do seu feitio Arturo. E sim, eu e o Sirius ainda estamos juntos, ponto. Satisfeito?

- Não sei... Eu gosto dele Sas, ele parece ser um cara legal e tudo mais... - Arturo começou com delicadeza, mas viu o segurança de Saskia se encolher visivelmente no banco.

- E dai? - perguntou lhe lançando chispas com os olhos.

- Eu sei que você não vai gostar do que eu vou falar, mas...

- Então não fale, Não fale ou vamos começar a brigar, você me irritando sobre qualquer idiotice que faz o Sirius desqualificado para estar comigo e eu jogando na sua cara a mentira que é o seu casamento. Nós dois não queremos isto, não é mesmo?

- Justo, mas não pode fechar seus olhos para sempre.

- Quando você abrir os seus, começaremos a conversar. - Saskia resmungou.

Saskia fechou os olhos evitando os resmungos de Arturo, e como sempre que fazia isso, se lembrava de Sirius e da tarde incrível que havia tido na Mansão dos Potter no natal...

- Só para constar eu não vim aqui apenas para isso - Saskia murmurava com a voz rouca enquanto Sirius lambia sua pele.

Ele a beijou na nuca.

- Fale meu nome.

- Sirius, eu não vim para a festa de natal dos Potter só porque queria ir para cama com você... - falava tentando se fazer entender.

- Apenas meu nome - ele ordenou de novo enquanto dava pequenas mordidas na orelha dela. - Fale.

- Sirius... - ela arfou. Ok, talvez ela também tivesse vindo um pouco por causa disso.

- Perfeito... - gemeu ele, largando a orelha dela e começando a beijar seu ombro nu. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo vestido branco que apenas escondia os quadris bem feitos a segurando, com força, enquanto a puxava mais para perto dele...

Enquanto isso no Expresso de Hogwarts, todos se acomodavam para voltar a Hogwarts...

- Qual é a piada? - Remus perguntou se sentando.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou aturdido.

- Você estava rindo. - Natalie explicou;

- Não estou não.

- Aposto dois galeões que estava pensando na Saskia. - Lily falou sorridente. - Quem topa?

- Não gosto de investir em causas perdidas. - Kayne falou bocejando.

- Qual os seu problema com trens? Toda vez que entra em um começa a dormir. - James falou vendo Kayne se aconchegar no canto da poltrona.

- O problema não é o trem, mas o que ele passou a noite toda fazendo, para estar com tanto sono. - Sirius falou piscando.

- E ai Kay? - James perguntou rindo.

- Não é da conta de vocês.

- Que tal parar de discutir? Estou a um momento de dar um passo muito importante! - Kim falou dramaticamente antes de abrir um biscoito da sorte. -

Vamos ver. Vou ser rico? Famoso? Estou prestes a conhecer o homem ou a mulher dos meus sonhos? Vou visitar terras distantes?

- O que é isso tradição de ano novo?

- Acho que é mais sobra da comida chinesa de ontem... - Lily comentou dando de ombros.

- Vamos lá "Muitas das grandes realizações do mundo foram feitas por homens cansados e desanimados que continuaram trabalhando"... Que porra é essa?

- Acho que quer dizer que você tem que começar a se esforçar para conseguir alguma coisa, Kim. - Remus falou rindo.

- Quer dizer que vou ter que trabalhar até virar um velho decrépito para alcançar meus sonhos? - Kim perguntou horrorizado.

- É só um biscoito da sorte querido... - Lily lembrou.

- Claro essas merdas inventadas por trouxas americanos que não sabem de nada. - Kim resmungou amassando o papel nas mãos.

- Fala o cara que alguns minutos atrás achava que este era um passo muito importante... - Sirius apontou.

- Mudar de ideia, não é uma prerrogativa apenas feminina. - Kim falou dando de ombros. - Lily seu gato está tentando se suicidar.

- Monet! - Lily falou pegando o diminuto gatinho que tentava escapar pela porta da cabine, provavelmente se ele saísse no corredor seria pisoteado.

- Mas que lindo Lily, não sabia que tinha um gatinho... - Nicole falou brincando com gatinho que se enroscava no colo de Lily.

- Foi o James que me deu. - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante, deixando James feliz.

- É realmente lindo.

- Muito melhor do que ganhar livros, não? Acho que a Sas se esqueceu de dar essas aulas para o Aluado.

- Pois eu adorei todos os presentes que o Remus me deu. - Natalie falou com as bochecha coradas em defesa a seu namorado. - Estou usado um agora mesmo!

- Natalie! - Remus falou com as bochechas coradas atiçando a imaginação de Kim e Sirius.

- E o que seria? - Kim perguntou maliciosamente.

- Olha não é lindo? - Natalie perguntou puxando a corrente do pescoço e amostrando um pequeno coração que se abria e deixava ver uma foto dela com Remus.

- Que lindo! Fez uma ótima escolha Remus! - Lily falou feliz.

- Ah fala sério... - Sirius resmungou.

- Pela cara que o Remus fez, pensei que a Natalie tinha ganhado uma lingerie ousada... - Kim falou murchando de volta ao seu assento.

- Oh... Vocês são terríveis! - Natalie resmungou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Vocês todos são terríveis, não a quem consiga dormir, deste jeito... - Kayne resmungou, mas ninguém lhe deu confiança.

Após uma semana de volta a Hogwarts, todos já tinham voltado a suas rotinas, James e Sirius treinavam quadribol, Kayne dividia agora métodos de estudo com Remus, Kim fazia novos cortes de roupas enquanto Lily criava novos quadros, depois da exposição de seu aniversário, teve a sensação que teria de começar tudo de novo e queria que tudo fosse ainda mais bonito. Desta vez queria fazer um estudo sobre pássaros, e não existia nenhuma ave tão linda quanto os pássaros mágicos.

Estava a beira do lago esboçando o mais rapidamente e silenciosamente possível, esperando não espantar a bonita ave de penas alaranjadas que dormia sobre a árvore, quando todo esforço foi em vão...

- Bem vinda de volta, Pumpkin. - Margareth falou sardônica, fazendo a pequena ave voar o mais rápido que pode.

- Do que foi que você me chamou? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Pumpkin, não era assim que eles costumavam te chamar em Blenheim? Ou era direito exclusivo do Taylor?

- Eu não sei o que você está tramando agora Margareth, mas eu não vou permitir que você manche o nome do Taylor está me escutando?

- Alto e claro, mas eu realmente acho que não é mais uma boa ideia me irritar, Pumpkin.

- Não me chame assim. - Lily murmurou sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho de irritação.

- Tudo bem é melhor você se acalmar, depois conversaremos melhor.

- Eu não vou fazer o seu jogo.

- Pois acho bom você fazer ou acha mesmo que seus amigos vão gostar tanto de você, se souberem que você não é a santinha que aparenta ser? -

Margareth falou com um sorrisinho grudado nos lábios.

- Mas o que está acontecendo agora? - Lily murmurava mordendo a unha.

Lily estava furiosa, como podia Margareth saber qualquer coisa que tinha acontecido em Blenheim? Sabia que a mãe dela era repórter de fofocas do Profeta Diário, mas duvidava que ela fosse se interessar por um idiota boato de alunos americanos. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ela sabia por experiência, que Margareth poderia levar toda aquela história a níveis catastróficos.

Passou toda a tarde distraída tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo, sua sorte era que James estava ocupado demais com os treinos de quadribol para perceber, mas obviamente não conseguiu o mesmo feito com Kim e Kayne.

- O que está acontecendo? - Kayne perguntou cansado de ver a Ruiva brincando com o jantar.

- Se continuar franzindo a testa deste jeito vai criar rugas... - Kim falou massageando a testa de Lily com as pontas dos dedos.

- Não é nada demais...

- Quase pude ouvir um "espero" no final dessa frase. - Kayne apontou.

- É só que... - Lily não conseguiu terminar de falar uma coruja irrompeu no salão.

- Carta a esta hora? - Kayne perguntou surpreso vendo a coruja parar em frente a Lily.

- Será que é a Sas? - Kim falava empolgado.

- É a coruja da Lizzie... - Lily e Kayne falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_**"Lily tenho péssimas notícias, parece que o Luke andou conversando com a Margareth aquele garota detestável de quem você e o Kayne me falaram. E você sabe como ele passou a te odiar depois você deu o fora nele. Com certeza deve ter contado tudo que aconteceu com o Taylor e inventado mais algumas coisas.**_

_** A primeira coisa que ele fez quando nos encontramos hoje foi me dar aquele sorrisinho nojento dele e falar que ficou muito feliz em conhecer uma amiga sua de Hogwarts, então se prepara. Sabe Lily eu acho que não existe melhor hora, para você contar tudo para o James e os meninos, você não quer que eles escutem as coisas sendo distorcidas pela Margareth, não é mesmo?**_

_** Espero que esta carta chegue antes de ela ter feito alguma coisa.**_

_** Lizzie."**_

- Lily o que aconteceu? - Kim perguntou arrancando a carta das mão de Lily.

- Você está pálida... - Kayne falou preocupado lhe dando um copo d'água.

- Oh céus, quantos problemas... - Lily falou abaixando a cabeça nem querendo imaginar o que Luke teria inventado.

- O que a Liz falou para te deixar assim? - Kayne perguntou vendo Kim ler avidamente o pergaminho.

- Ela me avisou que tempos tenebrosos estão chegando a Hogwarts.

- Mas o que esse tal de Luke pode dizer para Margareth para te abalar assim? - Kim perguntou aturdido.

- Pode ter dito qualquer coisa Kim, a verdade é que quando Belhein encontra Margareth Heter, nada de bom pode acontecer.

Enquanto isso na França, Saskia saia rapidamente do elevador do Hotel onde estavam hospedados para se encontrar com Enrico, seu pai havia feito uma agenda de compromissos para ela tão apertada que parecia querer garantir que ela não entrasse em problemas nem tão cedo. Mal tinha conseguido falar com Sirius na noite anterior e parecia que ia demorar um século para ele terminar Hogwarts, nem mesmo poderia ir encontra-lo em Hogsmeade, seus finais de semana estavam tomados de bailes e idiotices do gênero.

- Saskia querida, anda fugindo de mim? - uma voz estridente reverberou pelo salão do hotel.

- Como se eu pudesse Achila. Como está? - Saskia falou respirando fundo e sorrindo, Achila era mais uma das amizades que sua avó achava adequada para ela e se Arturo não estivesse na Grécia negociando exatamente com a família dela, viraria as costas e a deixaria falando sozinha.

- Estou ótima obviamente. Estava falando ontem mesmo com Adelaide a quanto tempo não lhe via, já que não tive a oportunidade de ir ao seu aniversário. Então ela me disse que você estaria por aqui hoje!

Saskia sentiu vontade de sacudir Adelaide até que entrasse algum juízo pelas orelhas da criatura. Não conseguia nem ao menos entender porque Arturo ainda continuava casado com ela, à garota só podia ser muito boa de cama, mas até disso duvidava já que até o momento não havia ganhado um sobrinho.

- É já faz um tempo que não nos vemos. - Achila falava revirando seu cabelo negro como azeviche. - Desde que deixou a escola na França. Vamos tomar um café enquanto colocamos a conversa em dia. - falava animadamente carregando Saskia pelo braço.

- Achila eu realmente tenho alguns compromissos e... - Saskia falou desejando que seu segurança jogasse Achila longe e a carregasse para o carro.

- Nem pensar você precisa me contar se é verdade que anda saindo com um estudantezinho de Hogwarts! - falava com os olhos negros arregalados -

Pois é essa a fofoca que anda correndo por ai, nem posso dizer o quanto Komarov ficou magoado com isso.

- E eu gostaria de saber o que Nicolai Komarov tem a ver com a minha vida.

- Oras você sabe muito bem que ele é louco por você... - Achila falou com um brilho de inveja nos olhos.

- Bem já que você quer tanto saber, vou te dar um motivo para você ir correndo atrás dele. Diga a Nicolai que sim a Princesa Saskia Maria da Lucânia está namorando um estudantezinho de Hogwarts e não tem a mínima intenção de parar.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! - Achila falava escandalizada.

- Mas sério que isso impossível minha querida, agora tenho de ir, tenho uma reunião com o Primeiro Ministro da França e sua esposa e não posso me atrasar.

- Oh é claro, temos que conversar mais vezes, parece que nunca sei o que está acontecendo a na sua vida, querida, obviamente amigas servem para essas coisas.

- Obviamente... - Saskia resmungou deixando a morena para trás.

- Onde você estava? O Primeiro Ministro está nos esperando. - Enrico falou remexendo na gravata.

- Achila, praticamente me arrastou. - Saskia resmungou dando um tapa na mão do irmão.

- Ah fofocas, o que ela queria saber? - Enrico perguntou resignado deixando Saskia arrumar sua gravata no lugar.

- Não estava preocupado com o Primeiro Ministro?

- Ele pode esperar o que ela queria?

- Saber se eu estava namorando para sair correndo e ter um motivo para falar com Nicolai Komarov.

- Tome cuidado Sas, sabe que ela adora aprontar e o Komarov, bem é o Komarov...

- Fala o homem que até um mês atrás dividia os lençóis com ela. - Saskia bufou, seus irmãos tinham péssimo gosto para mulheres.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas é muito melhor ficar de vez em quando com uma megera gostosa do que magoar alguém de bom coração.

- Às vezes você me emociona. - Saskia falou revirando os olhos.

- Até eu me surpreendo, as vezes. - Enrico comentou rindo - Agora vamos antes que pensem que resolvemos não aparecer.

Já em Hogwarts quando Lily estava descendo para tomar seu café da manhã, estancou pálida sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Por todo o corredor havia fotos dela com Taylor, como se seu passado a estivesse perseguindo.

- Lily, o que é isso? - James perguntou parado atrás dela.

...

Bem, bem, bem, eu não vou mentir para vocês, depois que voltei de viagem e reduzi meu ritmo de trabalho, só fiz ler todos os livros que tinha comprado e não tinha lido e ver doramas... Pois é sinto muito, mas vou ser sincera e dizer que me esqueci totalmente da fic... Até que comecei a ter ideias para um fic e nova e me lembrei desta rs. Mas estamos de volta e como prometi Margareth está voltando.

**- Nanda Soares:** Eu não consigo imaginar o Sirius embromando... E vou falar sinceramente que não tenho muita paciência com essas coisas rs. Mesmo a Sas não estando mais na escola, ela vai permanecer ativa na fic e como pretendo levar a fic além de Hogwarts, logo todos vão interagir juntos novamente.

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	35. O passado assombra

**Capítulo 34: O passado assombra**

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? - Kayne perguntou suspirando.

- Você se esqueceu da cara apavorada dela, Kayne? E não é exatamente como se tivéssemos muita escolha, imagina se isso chega ao ouvido dela mais tarde?

- Oh eu sei muito bem o que pode acontecer, mas eu também tenho uma grande idéia se ela aparecer agora.

- Vamos deixe de ser medroso é sua melhor amiga. - Kim falou arrancando o espelho das mãos de Kayne.

- Se a Lily perguntar a culpa é sua. - Kayne falou dando de ombros.

Kim acionou o espelho de comunicação de Kayne e Saskia e ficou esperando a morena aparecer. Ela provavelmente deveria estar em algum lugar não mágico para demorar tanto a responder ou então era ele que estava ansioso demais, ainda não sabia qual dos dois,

- Saskia onde você está? - Kim perguntou nervosamente.

- No momento na França com o Enrico, o Primeiro Ministro quer nossa ajuda para... - Saskia falava cansada feliz por ter um motivo para se refugiar no banheiro.

- Esqueça o Primeiro Ministro, calce seus melhores Doc Martens e voe para cá.

- O que está acontecendo, é o Kay? Faz alguns dias que não falo com ele! - Saskia murmurava alarmada já se levantando.

- É a Lily.

- O James aprontou de novo? Porque se foi ele eu juro que dessa vez mando quebrar as duas pernas dele!

- Saskia! Sabia que não deveria lhe deixar falar com ela. - Kayne falou suspirando retirando o espelho das mãos de Kim - O problema é a Margareth que está ameaçando abrir a boca sobre o Taylor.

- E o que ela poderia falar? Não existe nada sobre a relação entre a Lily e o Taylor que seja motivo de vergonha!

- O problema não é que ela sabe, Sas. Mas sim o que ela inventa. - Kim apontou.

- Entendo. Tranquilizem a Lily e não deixem o James fazer nenhum idiotice, vou tomar algumas providências e estarei chegando em três horas.

Enquanto isso nos corredores de Hogwarts James estava congelado atrás de Lily sem entender o que milhares de fotos de sua namorada sorrindo abraçada a um idiota qualquer estavam fazendo espalhada em Hogwarts.

- Então o que é isso? - Perguntou atordoado chutando uma das fotos que havia caído no chão.

- Oras eu realmente pensei que você tinha compreendido que eu tive uma vida fora de Hogwarts!

- Mas nunca pensei que ia ter que ficar tropeçando nas evidências! - James resmungou apontando para o chão.

- Oh é mesmo? Mas que engraçado, pois venho tropeçando na sua ex-namorada desde que coloquei meus pés em Hogwarts e se quer mesmo saber quem resolveu enfeitar Hogwarts deveria ter uma conversinha com ela!

- E porque a Margareth iria querer... Esquece essa pergunta, mas como ela conseguiu essas fotos?

- Pelo o que eu entendi ela fez amizade com alguns adoráveis alunos de Belhein...

- Eu vou falar com ela, não é possível que...

- Deixa isso pra lá James, isso vai piorar as coisas. - Lily pediu decidida.

- Mas Lily.

- Não vê que é isso que ela quer? Que você vá atrás dela, para destilar mais veneno!

- E você acha que eu vou aguentar ver sua foto com seu ex, colada por toda escola?

- Pode ter certeza que a Professora Minerva vai dar um jeito nisso antes mesmo do café da manhã. - Lily falou o acalmando com um beijo.

- Mas todo mundo já vai ter visto... - James falou baixinho.

- Meu bem com quem eu estou agora? Quem eu abraço e beijo todos os dias? - perguntou o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- Você sabe que é só minha não Ruiva? E nunca vai ser de mais ninguém... - James falou decidido a pegando pela cintura e carregando para o armário de vassouras mais próximo.

Meia hora depois um James mais calmo acompanhava Lily feito um cordeirinho para o salão principal, as fotos já haviam sumido dos corredores, fazendo James uma pessoa mais feliz e compreensiva. E Lily estava muito aliviada em não ter de dar mais explicações. Mas obviamente nada poderia ser fácil desse jeito.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao salão principal Kayne e Kim já a esperava com uma das fotos na mão, e provavelmente não seriam os únicos.

- Lily, esse seu ex é um gato! Como conseguiu voltar para Inglaterra e deixar este pedaço para trás?

- Kim... - Kayne falou dando uma cotovelada em Kim o fazendo gemer de dor.

- Nossa discrição zero em Kay... - Kim resmungava passando a mão nas costelas.

- A sua é muito melhor né? - Kayne perguntou vendo James passar feito um trasgo por eles.

- Ah foi mal ruiva.

Já sentado na mesa da Grifinória sem colocar uma única torrada em seu prato, James esperava emburrado Lily aparecer, detestava essa sensação de ter sido traído, coisa que obviamente não havia acontecido, mas todos pareciam encará-lo como se ele levasse chifres maiores do que de um Erumpent na testa.

- Você sabe que isso tudo é obra da Margareth, não? - Sirius perguntou vendo James afundar no assento ao seu lado.

- Você fala isso porque não são fotos da sua namorada.

- Pelo amor de Deus Pontas, não é como se fossem fotos dela nua pela escola, é apenas a Lily abraçando o ex namorado. E se o Sirius quisesse ver fotos das Saskia com o ex era só pegar qualquer edição antiga do Profeta diário...

- Ora eu não quero discutir isso com vocês que tem namoros perfeitos!

- Nosso namoro perfeito? A última vez que vi a Saskia faz dois meses, mas provavelmente com essa confusão que está se armando, talvez ela apareça por aqui para acalmar a Lily e ameaçar você... O que eu agradeço afinal vou poder ver a minha namorada.

- Vocês vão continuar resmungando ou vão tomar café da manhã? - Kayne perguntou.

- A Lily não estava com vocês? - James perguntou vendo Kim e Kayne já se servindo.

- A professora Minerva a chamou... - Kim respondeu dando uma boa visão do mingau dentro da sua boca.

- Ótimo. - falou decidido se levantando.

- Aonde você está indo James? - Sirius perguntou já sabendo bem o que ia acontecer.

- Falar com a Margareth.

- Mas... - Remus ainda tentou, mas James nem lhe deu ouvidos.

- Deixa o idiota, agora se ele falar alguma merda para a Lily de novo... - Kayne falou respirando fundo fazendo Remus e Sirius se encolherem.

Margareth estava sentada ereta em sua mesa somente aguardando a sua deixa, conhecia muito bem James Potter, ele não resistiria, iria até ela nem que fosse para brigar, pelo menos por enquanto, mas em breve ele seria de novo dela e Lilian Evans que fosse para o espaço com aqueles amiguinhos dela.

- Bom dia James... - falou sorridente ajeitando os longos cabelos.

- Eu quero que você deixe a Lily em paz. Na verdade não quero que você toque no nome dela, que você esqueça que agente existe!

- Mas James eu só quero o melhor para você!

- E o melhor para mim é ter fotos da minha namorada espalhadas por Hogwarts?

- Eu sabia que você não iria me ouvir por isso tive que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Pois pare, eu não quero te escutar.

- Você não quer saber o que aconteceu com o Taylor? É esse o nome dele. Coitado... Você tem que saber que...

- Eu não quero saber Margareth... - James falou se levantando.

- Ele morreu! Ele está morto James e a culpa é da Evans... Por isso ela fugiu de Belhein e voltou para Hogwarts!

Margareth soltou a bomba fazendo James se sentar estarrecido, ela deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e o deixou sozinho para processar a informação, não só ele como vários alunos que escutaram a notícia. Estava saindo o salão com suas amigas quando todas congelaram a sua frente fazendo Margareth parar.

- Mas o que...

- Então está tentando colocar as asinhas de fora novamente?

- Princesa! - uma das garotas murmurou, Saskia estava muito altiva parada com um vestido Karen Millen que contornava bem seu corpo, saltos alto vermelho e cara de poucos amigos.

- Vamos ter uma conversinha de meninas grandes Margareth então dispense seu grupinho. - as meninas saíram correndo antes mesmo que Margareth piscasse.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Pensei que havia deixado bem claro para você deixar meus amigos em paz.

- Esse é um assunto que você não deve se meter Princesa está além de você e deve admitir eu estava com o James muito antes de Lílian Evans

- Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra sua, a única coisa que eu quero é que você deixe meus amigos em paz, quem sabe assim eu não deixo a sua família em paz?

- Minha família?

- Se prepare Marga, as coisas podem ficar ruins na sua casinha e quando seus pais se perguntarem por que foram demitidos sem aviso quem sabe você possa explicar que a culpa foi sua? - Saskia falou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Não ameace a minha família! Eu posso ser muito ruim até mesmo para você, você não é nada além de...

- Isso não é uma ameaça, isso era uma promessa que eu havia lhe feito e como você não fez a sua parte de se manter quietinha, foi a minha vez de manter a minha palavra. - Saskia falou fazendo os olhos de Margareth se arregalar.

- Você não está falando sério... - Margareth balbuciou.

- Que tal enviar uma coruja para os seus pais e ficar sabendo das novidades?

Margareth bateu em retirada com o queixo erguido para o corujal. Mas não tirava de sua mente que se a princesa achava que poderia intimidá-la, não sabia com quem estava falando. A princesa voltaria atrás e iria implorar para que deixassem seus amiguinhos asquerosos em paz e Margareth como o ser magnânimo que era iria apenas exigir o emprego dos seus pais de volta.

Lily estava saindo da sala particular da Professora Minerva onde tinha passado todo seu horário de café da manhã, tentando explicar que não ela não havia espalhado fotos suas por toda Hogwarts para causar ciúmes no namorado nem nada do gênero e como se isso não bastasse tinha de dar de cara com Margareth.

- Fale para a Princesa que se ela não voltar atrás as coisas vão ficar muito piores para você Evans.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando Margareth, mas eu não vou falar nada com a Saskia o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer não tem nada a ver comigo. E ficaria mais feliz ainda se me deixasse em paz!

- Está avisada! - Margareth falou irada virando as costas.

- Mais essa agora, o que a Saskia aprontou?

Ciente de que não teria paciência para discutir com James no momento, Lily foi encontrar Kayne e Kim na beira do lago, a única coisa boa que havia acontecido o dia inteiro era saber que era sábado.

- O que a professora MacGonaggal queria, Lily? - Kayne perguntou assim que a Ruiva se aproximou.

- Vocês falaram alguma coisa para a Saskia?

- Por que você acha isso? - Kim perguntou sem encará-la o que era um péssimo sinal.

- Porque a Margareth veio atrás de mim furiosa mandando a Sas voltar atrás. Me diz o que você fez Kim!

- Juro que só mandei um recadinho a convocando. - falou na defensiva.

- Kim!

- Seria muito pior se não contássemos a ela Lily eu sei disso, o Kayne sabe e você também. - Kim falou desistindo de fingir que estava costurando.

- Lily se não contássemos a Sas que a Margareth está querendo aprontar, as coisas poderiam ficar muito piores depois, não duvide disso. - Kayne falou passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Lily.

- Porque as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis? - Lily perguntou afundando na grama ao lado de Kayne.

- Porque senão a vida não teria graça carissima.

- Saskia!

- Saskia o que você fez? - Lily perguntou se levantando num pulo.

- Como você está? - Saskia perguntou abrindo os braços para abraçá-la.

- Não mude de assunto Sas eu quero saber o que...

- Lily eu estava a caminho de uma reunião com o primeiro Ministro da França e sua esposa. O Kim me enviou uma mensagem me mandandoeu largar tudo e voar para cá, mensagem esta ratificada pelo Kayne. Você tem noção do que é isso? Deixei o Enrico para trás com a cara de tacho e quase enlouqueci meu segurança, falando que estava a caminho da Inglaterra. Então, por favor, me diga você está bem?

- Ah Sas... - Lily murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Venha cá carinho. - Saskia falou a abraçando fazendo com que Kayne e Kim imediatamente deixassem as duas sozinhas - Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Ela sabe, ela sabe sobre o Taylor...

- E o que ela pode fazer? Lily você non tem culpa de nada, non é como se você tivesse cometido um crime ou algo assim.

- Mas...

- Niente di mas, você tem que erguer este queixo e esquecer que a Margareth existe. Aproveite a vida escolar Lily, falta tão pouco...

- Às vezes parecem séculos e não poucos meses... Estou me sentindo tão arrasada é como se tudo fosse acontecer de novo!

- Você sabe que o Kayne e o Kim nunca vão te deixar sozinha...

- E o James? - Lily perguntou num suspiro.

- O James é um idiota e não coloco um fio de cabelo meu no fogo por ele. Mas se ele te fizer sofrer de novo carinho juro que mando quebrar as duas pernas dele, de um jeito que magia nenhuma vai conseguir consertar.

- Ah Saskia eu senti tanto a sua falta...

- Eu também Lily, eu também... Tantas coisas aconteceram desde o natal.

- Porque não tenta me distrair um pouco então? - Lily pediu sorrindo.

Saskia ficou toda a tarde conversando com Lily e a distraindo com suas obrigatórias tarefas reais. Depois a levou a até a torre da Grifinória e somente saiu do quarto depois de ter certeza que Lily estava dormindo, quando desceu para o salão comunal Sirius estava jogado sobre o sofá com várias garotas o rodeando como abelhas sobre as flores. E não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, as meninas quando a viram correram mais rápido que o vento.

- Como está il mio ragazzo? - Saskia perguntou as costas dele.

- Saskia! Está perdida em Hogwarts? - Sirius falou sorridente dando um pulo do sofá.

- Na verdade vim em uma missão. - falou o deixando puxá-la para seu colo.

- Me deixar louco? - perguntou a beijando no pescoço.

- Não pedir para você dar seu jeito e não deixar o James fazer nenhuma estupidez, por favor. - falou lhe dando diversos beijinhos pelo rosto.

- Pois é estou sabendo o que está acontecendo e parece que vai piorar... - Sirius falou sabendo que James tinha engolido aquela mentira da Margareth assim como muitos alunos que difundiam a fofoca pela escola.

- Oh céus porque existem tantas pessoas estúpidas no mundo? Bien tome conta dele se não eu vou tomar, entendeu? - perguntou sorridente.

- Alto e claro. - Sirius falou sentindo um arrepio no seu pescoço e não era um daqueles bons que ela sabia tão bem provocar.

- Ótimo até a próxima carinho... - falou lhe dando um beijo estalado e sumindo pelo buraco na parede.

- Grande mais problema... - Sirius resmungou fechando os olhos e pressentindo uma dor de cabeça que só seu melhor amigo conseguia provocar.

- Foi a Saskia que eu acabei de ver saindo daqui? - Remus perguntou se jogando ao lado de Sirius cocando a cabeça.

- E tem como confundir? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Ela já está sabendo dos problemas? - Remus perguntou ainda atordoado de como um boato podia correr rápido.

- Como se fosse possível não saber. Mas pelo menos o James resolveu esfriar a cabeça antes de conversar com a Lily... - Sirius falou achando que aquele era um avanço monumental e Remus tinha de concordar.

- E o que acontece agora? - Remus perguntou se lembrando de como Nicole havia se levantado furiosa contra os boatos.

- Nada ainda, mas pelo visto vai acontecer.

- Bem existem duas hipóteses ou o James acredita na Lily ou não.

- Como se o James sempre não acreditasse no pior das pessoas. O que é estranho isso era uma atitude para de esperar de mim e não dele.

- O que posso dizer nosso amigo é um idiota. - Remus falou esfregando as têmporas.

- Pois é. - Sirius suspirou.

Na manhã seguinte antes mesmo que Lily conseguisse pisar para fora do salão comunal da Grifinória Kayne Kim já estavam ali a esperando com uma xícara de café a postos. Ficou feliz por seus amigos ainda estarem preocupados. E obviamente estava, ali a algum tempo a julgar pela cara amarrotada de sono de Kim.

- Bom dia, Ruiva.

- Bom dia Kim... - Lily falou o beijando na bochecha enquanto aceitava a xícara.

- E a Saskia? - Kayne perguntou ansioso.

- Foi embora ontem a noite... Ela acha que eu tenho que contar tudo para o James...

- Contar o que? - Kim perguntou desviando nervosamente olhar para Kayne.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo Lily, mas eu realmente acho que honestidade pode evitar muitos problemas. - Kayne falou levando a amiga pelo corredor enquanto Lily notava que as pessoas passavam por ela a encarando.

- Ou pode causar outros tantos... - Kim anunciou - O que? Mentirinhas são muito saudáveis!

- Você é um péssimo amigo. - Kayne declarou fazendo Lily cair na risada.

- Lily nós temos que te contar uma coisa... - Kayne falou respirando fundo.

- O que a Margareth fez agora? - Lily perguntou fechando os olhos.

- Bem ela...

- Kayne, Kim eu posso conversar com a Lily? - James perguntou surgindo atrás dele fazendo Kim dar um pulo.

- James se você...

- Tudo bem Kay... Podem ir acho que agente precisa conversar mesmo. - Lily falou com um sorriso.

- Bem você sabe aonde nos encontrar Lily. - Kim falou com um sorriso forcado.

- É melhor irmos para outro lugar. - James anunciou andando em direção a uma pequena saleta vazia.

Lily se sentou respirando fundo e pensando em tudo que havia deixado para trás nos Estados Unidos, era uma porta da sua mente que não queria reabrir.

- O que você quer saber James?

- Quero saber a verdade, quero saber se tudo que a Margareth anda espalhando pela escola é verdade sobre o término do seu namoro com Taylor?

- É não foi um término bonito...

- Então é verdade que o garoto morreu, por sua causa? - James perguntou horrorizado.

- O que? O Taylor está vivo! - Lily falou aturdida.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu disse que a Margareth falou a verdade, mas não sabia que ela havia dito que o Taylor estava morto...

- Então o que é verdade Lily? É verdade que você levou um garoto a loucura? É verdade que você era uma pária, excluída da escola ou uma sedutora que dava em cima de qualquer garoto? Quem é você Lilian Evans?

**...**

** Eu sei que vocês estão a meses sem atualização, mas sendo bem sincera eu estou sem computador, meu notebook é uma merda e digitei mais da metade deste capítulo no trabalho. Enfim quando meu pc resolveu parar de funcionar eu já tinha três capítulos prontos e estou tendo que refazer tudo, não sei vocês, mas quando eu tenho que refazer algo que perdi a coisa não sai mais igual... Cansei de esperar o Vitor consertar o meu HD e saiu isto que você estão lendo...**

** E devo admitir estava bem melhor antes...**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	36. Taylor

**Capítulo 35: Taylor**

Lily encarava James sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo. Como se todos seus pecados tivessem voltado para assombrá-la, pecados que nem ao menos sabia se realmente tinha cometido. Não conseguia conceber o fato de ter James Potter gritando com ela como se ela tivesse cometido um crime.

- Eu posso saber o que você quer de mim, James, porque até onde eu estou vendo parece que...

- O que eu estou vendo é que eu não conheço a pessoa que está ao meu lado esse tempo todo! - James declarou fazendo os olhos de Lily abrir como pratos.

- Você não confia em mim! - Lily falou aturdida se levantando - Prefere acreditar nas mentiras da Margareth, do que na sua namorada!

- Seria mais fácil confiar se você me contasse o que aconteceu em Belhein, o que houve entre você e o Taylor Wabllers.

- Eu não tenho que dar explicações para você, não tenho que me defender para você ou para ninguém James! - Lily falou querendo sair dali.

- Então é isso? Você prefere fugir de mim, a me contar a sua versão dos fatos! - James falou a segurando pelo braço.

- Eu não estou fugindo e para que vou contar alguma coisa para você, se está mais do que claro que você não confia em mim e depois disso, vai continuar acreditando em qualquer merda que inventam sobre mim?

- É difícil acreditar quando alguém me diz que seu namorado morreu por sua causa!

- E eu pensei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso!

- Ótimo então é isso, você vai ficar quieta enquanto toda a escola murmura por ai que você matou alguém! - James falava agitado jogando os braços para o alto.

Lily suspirou cansada e se sentou novamente, no fim concordou que Saskia tinha razão. Enquanto não colocasse para fora toda verdade aquilo tudo ia continuar a perseguindo, mas será que James acreditaria nela? E mais importante será que ela queria continuar com alguém que nunca acreditava nela?

- Eu já disse o Taylor não está morto...

- Certo então seu ex não está morto. - James falou se sentando esperando Lily falar.

- Com certeza não faltaram tentativas, mas o Taylor está tão vivo quanto eu ou você...

- Como assim não faltaram tentativas?

- Eu só quero deixar claro que Isso não tem nada haver com você ou nosso namoro James...

- Eu preciso saber Lily...

E foram essas palavras que selaram a decisão de Lily, foram elas confirmaram que James nunca confiaria nela. Mas enfim contaria a ele, ele precisava disso para se sentir bem para poder gritar para toda Hogwarts que ela não era uma assassina, o que só mostrava a ela que ele nunca a defenderia...

- Quando eu fui morar nos Estados Unidos, foi uma mudança e tanto para mim, as matérias eram ridiculamente mais fáceis e os alunos absurdamente mais preconceituosos, ser chamada de sangue ruim era um dos menores problemas que eu tinha... - Lily falou sem encarar James se lembrando de sua época em Belhein...

Lembrava-se exatamente do seu primeiro dia, seus pais não puderam levá-la a escola e pediram a Petúnia, que a levou de carro até a esquina a largou ali e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode. Lily teve que andar dois quarteirões até chegar a grandiosa escola, os alunos a olhavam enquanto ela passava e Lily que nunca foi envergonhada, sorria para cada um deles. Até que chegou ao seu armário que lhe tinham designado na secretaria, depois de três tentativas finalmente conseguiu abri-lo apenas para milhares de lesmalentas caírem sobre si e seu sapatos,,,

- Este é nosso presente de boas vindas, sangue ruim! - um garoto louro falava rindo a valer com um grupo atrás de si.

Lily ficou atordoada, não conseguia entender o que havia feito para receber tal tratamento em seu primeiro dia de aula. Mal conseguira olhar para os lados e passou o dia indo de uma sala a outra carregando uma mochila com todos seus livros porque seu armário estava sujo demais para ser usado. E toda vez que um professor lhe fazia uma pergunta e ela respondia corretamente os alunos davam uma salva de palmas e gritavam como a novata de Hogwarts se achava tão inteligente.

Depois de semanas de tratamento similar e ao invés de encontrar lesmas em seu armário, encontrou gelatina uma alunas de compridos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos azuis medrosos parou para falar com ela.

- Seria melhor se você parasse de responder ao professor... - a garota murmurou entre dentes se escondendo atrás de um livro.

- Eu não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou, por causa, de alguns idiotas. - Lily falou fechando seu armário cheio de gelatina iria limpa-lo mais tarde.

- Mas...

- Então Lizzie fazendo amizade com a sangue ruim, queria muito saber o que sua mãezinha acharia disso... - uma garota de cabelos negros falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação fazendo Lizzie sair correndo Lily só pode ver o rastro dos cabelos dela.

- Hei Susan porque não a deixa em paz?

A morena deu um passo atrás ao ver o garoto se aproximando, ele era alto parecia ser mais velho que ela, tinha cabelo loiro e se vestia todo de preto. Alguma coisa nos olhos dele fez Lily dar um passo atrás também, mas antes que pudesse dar meia volta e sair correndo dali, como Lizzie havia feito o garoto a segurou pelo pulso.

- O que? - Lily perguntou vendo Susan ir embora com um evidente alivia no rosto.

- Quer ajuda para limpar o armário? - ele perguntou sorrindo fazendo Lily pensar que ninguém com covinhas tão lindas podia ser ruim.

- Ah... Obrigada, mas só vou fazer isso amanhã... Na verdade nem sei pra que, Eles vão sujar de novo mesmo. É uma droga essa regra de não poder usar feitiços de proteção nos armários...

- Fica tranquila eles não vão fazer mais nada. - o garoto falou abrindo com facilidade o armário - Eu sou Taylor.

- Oi sou Lily...

- Eu sei.

Após três meses Lily já conseguia usar seu armário sem grandes surpresas desagradáveis. Taylor que ela descobriu ser um ano mais velho estava sempre próximo a ela, impedindo que coisas ruins acontecessem, depois de muito tempo Lizzie conseguiu se aproximar, e apesar de seu grande medo de trouxas ela parecia se sentir melhor perto de Lily do que de Taylor.

- Então... É verdade que você e o Taylor estão juntos? - Lizzie perguntou no banheiro feminino que era um dos poucos lugares que podiam conversar sozinhas.

- O que? Não ele é meu amigo... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Hum... Porque eu sempre te vejo escrevendo para alguém, mas parece que nos últimos tempos as cartas vem diminuído... Pensei que era, por causa, disso. - Lizzie falou empurrando a amiga com o ombro.

- Ah... - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas - Não tem nada a ver. Eu realmente tenho alguém que eu gosto em Hogwarts, mas é difícil manter contato.

- Bem seria muito melhor se você olhasse para alguém que está do seu lado, do que o outro lado do oceano, opinião minha...

- Muito obrigada Lizzie. - Lily comentou rindo. - Hum... Mas tem algo que eu sempre quis te perguntar. Porque todo mundo tem medo do Taylor?

- Não sei do que você está falando... - Lizzie falou desviando o olhar.

- Por favor, Lizzie até parece até você se encolhe quando ele está de mau humor, por favor, somos todos amigos!

- Olha existem alguns boatos sobre ele... Brigas, suspensões, coisas do tipo.

- O Taylor? - Lily perguntou surpresa - Mas...

- Como eu disse são boatos Lily, eu nunca vi nada disso acontecer. Você sabe como o pessoal aqui adora armar uma confusão...

- Ah e como sei... - falou revirando os olhos - Mas graças a você e o Taylor, eles me deixaram em paz.

- Pode ter certeza que não foi por minha causa. - Lizzie assegurou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Não importa, você é minha amiga e isso é tudo que eu preciso! - Lily falou sorridente fazendo Lizzie corar ainda mais.

Depois de um tempo Lily notou como Taylor era protetor com ela, apesar de Lizzie também ser sua amiga ele sempre a defendia, mas nunca da forma que fazia com ela, as vezes ele parecia feroz e Lily o imaginava como um leão com a juba loira ao vento. Na verdade aquela era uma linda imagem se parasse para pensar... E nesta tarde isso havia acontecido novamente.

- E ai Ruiva... - o rapaz loiro de límpidos olhos azuis falou se sentando ao lado dela.

- O que você quer Liam? - Lily perguntou sem desviar os olhos de seu rascunho.

- Quer ir à festa da Susan hoje a noite comigo? Diversão garantida! - falou retirando o pergaminho da mão dela.

- Não obrigada. - Lily falou se recordando tão bem como ele havia lhe dado seu presente de boas vindas à escola.

- Qual é! Está brincando, certo? Quando acha que vai ter outra chance dessas? - falou sorridente sem acreditar na recusa dela.

- Acontece que eu não quero ter essa chance. - Lily falou com um suspiro pegando seu pergaminho de volta.

- Ah você acha isso mas...

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de falar foi arrancado do lado de Lily, com tal ferocidade que Lily deu um pulo. Viu Taylor jogar Liam do outro lado da sala. Seus cabelos loiros estavam revoltos e seus olhos pareciam lançar faíscas, Lily queria desenhá-lo daquele jeito.

- Não chegue perto dela! - Taylor falava entre dentes imprensando Liam contra a parede.

- Calma cara eu só a estava convidando para uma festa! - Liam falou na defensiva.

- Para que você e seus amigos aprontassem mais uma? Nos deixe em paz! - Taylor resmungou deixando Liam sair correndo.

Quando Taylor se voltou para Lily ela estava sentada novamente suspirando com os olhos fechados.

- Sonhando acordada? - aquela conhecida voz perguntou a abraçando por trás.

Lily abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Algo assim. - admitiu.

- Você queria ir à festa da Susan? Por que se quiser eu...

- Oh por favo Taylor, acha mesmo que eu sequer cogitei essa possibilidade? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Mas você está ai suspirando com os olhos fechados e... - de repente ele a virou em seus braços - Eu sou um idiota né?

- Bem se você se deu conta que estava pensando em algo que eu quero pintar, é sinal de que não é um idiota. - Lily comentou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha - Vamos eu preciso de um pergaminho bem maior e um carvão...

O relacionamento entre eles foi ficando cada vez mais próximo até que no dia de seu aniversário de quinze anos, seus pais fizeram uma pequena festinha para Lily que obviamente incluía Lizzie e Taylor, os pais de Lizzie não tinham nem idéia de que a filha tinha amizades trouxas, por isso Lizzie teve de ir embora logo depois do jantar, enquanto isso Taylor e Lily ficaram sozinhos no seu quarto, ouvindo música no estéreo novo que Lily havia ganho dos pais.

- Eu não falei que existem bandas trouxas incríveis? - Lily falava ainda embalada pela música.

- Bem tenho de dar meu braço a torcer. - Taylor falou sorridente se aproximando dela por trás.

- Se você quiser eu... - antes que terminasse de falar Taylor lhe beijou, foi o segundo beijo que Lily dava em toda sua vida - O que está fazendo?

- Dando seu presente de aniversário.

- Você já me deu um álbum de couro... - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Considere um segundo presente - Taylor falou dando de ombros. - Eu gosto de você Lily... - falou a abraçando.

- Eu também gosto de você Taylor.

- Nós podemos namorar e ver se da certo. - Taylor falou dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Mas nós somos amigos... - Lily falou confusa.

- Ah fala sério Pumpkin eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo! - falou a abraçando com mais forca e ela não conseguiu dizer não.

Lizzie suspirou de alegria quando soube que seus dois grandes amigos estavam namorando. E Lily fez o que pode para que tudo desse certo, não queria magoar Taylor, assim passaram meses namorando, com Taylor cada vez mais possessivo e ciumento deixando de ser aquele amigo que tanto amava. Toda vez que falava sobre isso com Lizzie, ela afirmava que isso era normal. O namorado querer sua garota apenas para si.

Mas tinha pequenas coisas, que realmente a incomodava...

- O filme foi incrível! Obrigada por ter vindo comigo! - Lily falava sorridente - Taylor o que foi? - perguntou o vendo de cara fechada.

- Aquele cara estava olhando para você!

- E o que é que tem? Eu estou com você, não? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Você não deveria sair com essas roupas na rua. - falou encarando o curto e esvoaçante vestido verde limão que ela usava.

- Sinto muito, mas não vou mudar o que gosto de vestir para que possa se sentir melhor. - Lily declarou sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Mas Lily...

- Eu já disse que não. - falou categórica.

No dia seguinte Taylor lhe deu de presente um folgado vestido cinza que Lily detestou, mas ele insistia que ficaria lindíssimo nela. Mas nem assim ela deu o braço a torcer, somente jogou o vestido no armário e se esqueceu que ele existia, nunca mudaria para agradar alguém e se Taylor não conseguia compreender isso, não era para estarem juntos. Na realidade já fazia bastante tempo que já pensava que não deveriam estar juntos.

Dois meses depois, depois de muita insistência, Lily concordou em dormir com Taylor aproveitando que seus pais estavam viajando. Ele fez tudo para tornar o momento romântico, mas ela sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa, algo essencial para o que estava acontecendo.

- Viu eu não falei que seria perfeito? - Taylor perguntou a abraçando entre os lençóis. - Eu não fui carinhoso?

- Sim você foi. - Lily falou encolhida na cama sentindo suas mãos em seus cabelos.

- E daqui pra frente tudo vai ficar ainda melhor! - falou excitado a beijando.

Ela não estava pronta para isso ainda, não estava pronta para fazer regularmente sexo com alguém que nem ao menos amava. Para ela Taylor sempre seria seu querido amigo e nunca havia sido mais do que isso em todos esses meses que estavam juntos. Seus beijos e carinhos nunca a levaram as alturas e se ele não fosse tão insistente nunca teria transado com ele. Com isso em mente o chamou para conversar, mas parecia até que ele já sabia o que ela ia dizer. Taylor apareceu na casa dela com aqueles olhos sinistros novamente e o rosto pálido.

- O que você tem de tão importante para falar que não podia ter dito na escola? - Taylor perguntou a rodeando.

- Quer um refrigerante? Meus pais acabaram de sair, mas...

- Vamos Pumpkin você nunca enrolou para me falar nada antes. - falou a segurando pela mão.

- Eu... Eu acho melhor agente terminar Taylor...

- NÃO! Não você não pode fazer isso comigo Lily, se você me deixar eu morro! Eu juro que vou morrer se você não estiver mais comigo! - falou a agarrando pelos ombros.

- Taylor, por favor, se acalma... - Lily falou assustada sentindo os dedos dele cravado em seu ombro.

- Me diz Lily, me diz que nunca vai me deixar!

- Eu... Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Taylor... - falou sem saber o que fazer.

Quando seus pais voltaram para casa, Lily saiu do seu quarto ainda estava assustada e contou a eles o que havia acontecido. Sua mãe achou melhor conversar com os pais de Taylor, ela gostava muito do rapaz, mas não queria que sua filha se sentisse pressionada a ficar com alguém que não gostava. No dia seguinte ela chamou a mãe de Taylor para um a conversa e a senhora pediu, por favor, que Lily reconsiderasse sobre terminar com Taylor.

A senhora Evans achando aquilo muito estranho tomou a frente da situação falando que era melhor que os dois passassem uns tempos separados. No dia seguinte Lily recebeu a notícia que Taylor havia tentado se matar, mas que o elfo da família o havia encontrado a tempo. Depois disso o pai dele acabou confessando que não era a primeira vez, Taylor já havia tentado se matar antes, mas desde que havia conhecido Lily ele tinha melhorado.

No fim da semana quando ela foi visitá-lo no hospital a mãe dele a culpou por seu filho quase ter morrido e a proibiu de vê-lo, Lily não pode negar que se sentiu um pouco aliviada por isso. Não sabia o que faria se Taylor pedisse para voltar.

Quando voltou para escola na segunda feira, todo mundo já sabia o que tinha acontecido e todos falavam que Taylor havia tentado se matar, por causa, dela. Tudo havia recomeçado as humilhações, os problemas. Cansada e sabendo que Taylor voltaria à escola no semestre seguinte, Lily não queria ficar mais lá e quando falou para seus pais que queria voltar a Inglaterra, seus pais não criaram nenhum impedimento e enviaram uma carta para Hogwarts pedindo sua transferência que foi prontamente atendida.

- Então não meu ex-namorado suicida não está morto. - Lily falou esclarecendo a garganta e voltando ao tempo presente com um James estarrecido a sua frente.

- Então era por isso que você sempre falava que não estava pronta para namorar... - James falou respirando fundo.

- É e pelo jeito eu estava certa. - Lily murmurou se levantando e indo embora.

**...**

** Confiança é tudo em um relacionamento. Vamos ver como o nosso casal favorito se sai no próximo capítulo!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


	37. Planos de Humilhação

**Capítulo 36: Planos de Humilhação**

James nem ao menos conseguia pensar, tudo que Lily havia passado tudo que havia acontecido. Por isso Lily não queria namorar, também pelo mesmo motivo ela achava graça das tentativas de Margareth para assustá-la ou porque ela não se importava sobre o que falavam sobre ela, Kim e Kayne. Lilian Evans já havia passado por algo muito pior e ele não fez nada além de acreditar nas mentiras de uma garota que só fez atrapalhar sua vida.

- Mas que merda... Mas que merda do caralho... - murmurou fechando os olhos.

Depois de passar meia hora se xingando mentalmente e não tão mentalmente assim, James sabia muito bem que Lily não queria nem ao menos olhar na sua cara, não que ela não tivesse razão, mas uma vez ele fez uma burrada tremenda. E todos seus amigos provavelmente iriam querer arrancar seu couro e a única coisa que ele podia imaginar era se deitar e mandá-los começar. Mas antes que tinha que acertar contas com uma certa loira... E esse seria o grande ponto do seu dia.

Sirius viu James passar furiosamente pelo salão comunal e subir correndo as escadas para o quarto, com certeza iria buscar o mapa do maroto ou estaria procurando Lily que se escondia dele ou caçando Margareth que se tivesse um mínimo de inteligência também estaria se escondendo dele. Deu graças aos céus quando Remus dobrou o mapa e guardou nas suas vestes mais cedo.

- Pontas... - Sirius murmurou vendo James revirar o quarto.

- Agora não Sirius. - James murmurou abrindo todas as gavetas e baús que via pela frente.

- Agora sim. - Sirius falou o segurando pelo braço - Você está com aquela cara que sempre faz quando vai fazer uma merda muito grande.

- Eu já fiz a merda muito grande, não sei se a minha namorada vai confiar novamente em mim por toda sua vida e eu realmente não posso culpá-la, mas posso muito bem calar a boca de uma filha da puta mesquinha do caralho que acha que pode brincar com a vida dos outros...

- Cara se acalma você não quer fazer isso com a cabeça quente assim. - Sirius murmurou.

- Ah eu quero sim.

- James falta apenas seis meses para nos formarmos, a Margareth não vale à pena, se você for lá agora, provavelmente vai fazer algo que poderá se arrepender depois.

- Pois eu me arrependo do dia que eu coloquei meus olhos em cima dela! Como ela pode ser tão má? Mas eu vou me acertar com aquela filha da puta, não tenha dúvidas...

- Pontas isso não é novidade para mim e muito menos para você. O que muito me assombra é você ter acreditado nela. - Sirius falou pensando a quantidade de palavrão que James falava quando estava irado.

- Eu sou a porra do pior namorado do mundo, não? - James perguntou afundando na cama revirada mais próxima.

- Não posso dizer o contrário. - Sirius falou com um sorriso irônico.

- É incrível que é só alguém dizer uma vírgula sobre a Lily que eu caio matando em cima dela, como se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa contra mim ao invés de defende-la...

- Também não posso te defender contra isso... - Sirius falou pensativo - Se parar para pensar bem você é um namorado de merda.

- Nossa muito obrigado Sirius, está me ajudando muito.

- Foi mal, mas quando a Lily sofre, a Saskia sofre e conseqüentemente acaba sobrando para mim também. Então eu agradeceria muito se você parasse de enfiar os pés pelas mãos e começasse a pensar um pouco antes de tomar uma atitude.

- Juro que dessa vez quando a Saskia mandar alguém para vir me dar uma surra não vou nem ao menos reclamar...

- Vou me lembrar disso. - Sirius falou vendo que a raiva de James tinha murchado um pouco e já era seguro solta-lo.

- O que eu vou fazer agora?

- Além de fazer a Margareth entender que ela não vale mais que porra de uma bomba de bosta de dragão já estourada? Você não vai ter que se humilhar um pouco meu caro Pontas, vai ter que se humilhar muito para ter a sua Ruiva de volta.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda e a do Remus.

- Pode contar conosco.

- E se a Saskia puder também... - James murmurou esperançoso.

- Ai você já está forçando. - Sirius comentou rindo.

Margareth andava nervosamente pelo quarto, sua coruja havia jogado a resposta de seus pais sobre sua cama, a princesa realmente tinha cumprido sua ameaça, seus pais tinham sido demitidos e nem ao menos sabiam por quê. Mas sua mãe desconfiava que a culpa fosse sua, já tinha sido repreendida quando fez as vontades de Margareth e estampou a primeira página do profeta Diário com a foto da princesa real com um moleque qualquer em Hogwarts.

Por isso mesmo Margareth andava nervosamente com a carta da mãe queimando entre os dedos, sem saber o que fazer. Nos últimos tempos Sirius Black estava mais comportado do que o professor Dumbledore e a princesa não estava mais por perto, não sabia o que fazer para contornar a situação, só conseguia ler e reler as palavras de desgosto da sua mãe.

_Margareth eu não sei o que você anda aprontando em Hogwarts, _

_ mas pare com isso imediatamente, você não sabe como o seu _

_ pai está perturbado com tudo que está acontecendo, sabe como _

_ pode isso prejudicar toda nossa família? _

_ Não está brincando novamente com a família real por certo? Se _

_ for o caso, peca perdão e os faca esquecer, absolutamente _

_ ninguém quer nos contratar ou ao menos nos explicar os motivos, _

_ creio que só alguém realmente poderoso possa fazer uma coisa _

_ dessas e mocinha se seu pai souber que estamos em apuros, _

_ por sua causa, posso garantir que quem entrará em apuros é você._

- O que eu faço agora?

Lily saiu da sala indo diretamente ao encontro de seus amigos que a esperavam de braços abertos, antes mesmo que a primeiras lágrimas corresse pelo seu rosto, ela já estava envolta em um abraço apertado de Kayne. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ela tivesse se apaixonado por um de seus amigos, mas nada era fácil nesse mundo, isso ela já havia descoberto há tempos.

- E então está se sentindo melhor? - Kayne perguntou a soltando quando viu que ela estava mais calma.

- É necessário avisarmos a Saskia que ela deve mandar quebrar as pernas de alguém? - Kim perguntou com um sorriso no rosto lhe entregando uma xícara de chá.

- Ou eu mesmo posso fazer o trabalho. - Kayne declarou.

Lily não desconfiou nem por um momento que ele não estivesse falando a verdade e quando se deu conta disso começou a rir, rir porque ali estavam seus verdadeiros amigos que em nenhum momento nenhum perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, nem Kayne, nem Kim nem ao menos por um segundo acreditaram que ela poderia te feito uma coisa dessa, por isso ela não podia chorar, não quando existia pessoas que a amavam a sua volta.

- Eu tenho que explicar a vocês... - Lily falava secando as lágrimas.

- Não precisa Lils, só ver você bem é o suficiente. - Kayne falou sorrindo.

- Vamos eu sei que sou uma bicha fofoqueira dos infernos, mas nem ao menos eu preciso que você me confirme alguma coisa que eu já sei. - Kim falou revirando os olhos.

- Eu... Eu só quero falar. Eu preciso. - Lily falou sabendo que nunca seria julgada por aqueles dois.

- Então querida estamos a postos para ouvir. - Kim falou delicadamente lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Meia hora de conversa depois e muitos palavrões declarados, Kim e Kayne já estavam sabendo de todo passado de Lily...

- Será que da tempo de eu ir rapidinho lançar uma bomba naquela escola? - Kim perguntou se levantando.

- Senta de novo. - Kayne falou o puxando pelo casaco - A Lizzie já tinha me contado que as coisas eram meio barra pesada por lá.

- Vou falar sinceramente que não sei quem é pior seu ex suicida obcecado ou pior a maluca da mãe dele que estava querendo jogar o problema em cima de você. - Kim falava revolvendo os cabelos negros.

- Depois disso, meus pais me fizeram ir a um psicólogo. - Lily falou dando um gole em seu chá quente.

- Você? Acho que outra pessoa devia estar deitada no divã... - Kim comentou rindo com escárnio.

- Eu sempre fui segura de quem eu sou, mas por alguns momentos eu pensei que se eu não tivesse aceitado namorar ele ou se não tivesse terminado quando Taylor me pediu... - falou se encolhendo.

- Lily! Nada disso é sua culpa, desde o início ele te perseguiu, a partir do momento que

ele te viu como um a aluna solitária e se agarrou a você sabendo que você não tinha mais ninguém na escola. - Kayne falou sabendo por experiência como existiam pessoas dependentes de outras no mundo para ser feliz.

- A psicóloga me disse a mesma coisa e no fundo eu também sabia, mas era difícil ver um amigo afundar daquele jeito e não se sentir culpada.

- Depois disso ele não tentou mais tentar entrar em contato com você? - Kim perguntou curioso.

- Várias vezes, mas meus pais o embarreraram e antes de voltar para cá, minha mãe teve uma conversa bem franca com o professor Dumbledore, eu não tenho idéia do que ele fez, mas eu nunca recebi uma coruja sequer do Taylor.

- Dumbledore é o cara. - Kim falou sorridente

- E você já pensou no que falaria para ele se o visse novamente? - Kayne perguntou.

- Milhares de coisas, milhares de vezes... - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ei Kay como sabe tanto da mente humana? - Kim perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Já tive minha cota de psicólogos... - Kayne falou dando de ombros e Kim e Lily se lembraram de como a mãe de Kayne morreu.

- Nossa que tal trocarmos de tema? Quem quer ser meu modelo, para a nova linha de moda jovem que estou criando para a senhora Wang?

- Nem pensar. - Kayne falou se levantando.

- Foi mal Kim, tenho uma redação inteira que eu não terminei da professora Minerva e ela já puxou minha orelha ontem...

- Grandes amigos esses que eu tenho. - Kim resmungou vendo os dois sumirem pela porta.

- Até mais tarde. - Kayne declarou sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Ei esperem por mim! - Kim resmungou indo atrás dos dois.

Entre os alunos a última fofoca sobre Lilian Evans ainda corria como o vento e até mesmo os fantasmas faziam apostas sobre as prováveis causa mortis do rapaz que ninguém ao menos ouvira falar.

- Remus! O que está acontecendo, as meninas me falaram um boato horroroso sobre a Lily! - Nicole falava com os olhos arregalados.

- Ta correndo por toda a escola, obviamente é obra da Margareth. - Remus falou cansado - Os professores não estão gostando nada desta conversa e provavelmente o professor Dumbledore deve se pronunciar durante o jantar.

- Mas como o James ainda não calou a boca dessa garota? - perguntou ofendida por Lily.

Se Remus contasse a Nicky que James havia acreditado em Margareth e ido tomar satisfações com Lily, Nicole provavelmente iria questionar sua sanidade por ainda ser amigo de James e ele realmente não poderia retrucar, na verdade estava pensando nisso agora mesmo.

- Bem pelo menos a Princesa Saskia não está em Hogwarts. - Nicole falou com um suspiro.

- Muito sábio de sua parte pensar assim. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Não é necessário ser um gênio para saber que ela iria atrás da Margareth feito o expresso de Hogwarts...

Naquele dia Sirius conseguiu convencer James a ficar no quarto até se acalmar, enquanto Remus lhe levava provimentos. Durante toda tarde não viu Lily, Kim ou Kayne para ter uma idéia de como Lily estava e o pior de tudo ainda estava por vir, tinha um encontro de lareira marcado para dali a poucos minutos com Saskia e sabia muito bem que ela não iria gostar de escutar as novidades. Respirou fundo jogou pó de flú na chaminé e esperou surgir na sua frente o grandioso quarto da princesa.

- Boa noite carinho... - Saskia falou chamando sua atenção já estava aconchegada em sua poltrona favorita o esperando.

- E então trabalhou muito hoje? - Sirius perguntou vendo seus olhos cansados.

- O de sempre, velhos, ministros, fofocas, nada de novo... E você alguma novidade? - Saskia perguntou a Sirius.

- A Guerra está declarada em Hogwarts, Margareth espalhou pelos quatro cantos que a Lily matou o ex-namorado. Metade da escola não acredita e a outra metade quer saber como ela o matou...

- Oh céus se eu colocar minhas mãos no pescoço dessa criatura! - Saskia bufou. -

Diga novamente porque eu não posso dar um sumiço nela.

- No momento não estou muito apto para impedir uma desgraca...

- Quer dizer que o James foi atrás da Lily em busca de uma explicação... - falou com os olhos brilhando de indignação.

- Tenta entender o lado dele Sas, como acha que eu me sentiria se andasse por ai um boato dizendo que você matou alguém!?

- Você saberia que essa pessoa foi burra o suficiente para me deixar irritada. - Saskia falou com seriedade e Sirius teve que rir.

- Vamos lá princesa, seja melhor do que isso. Tem noção de como estou tendo de me desdobrar e cumprir seu pedido de impedir o James de fazer uma besteira...

- Ah não se preocupe, te darei uma boa recompensa por isso... - falou com os olhos maliciosos abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa.

- Acho melhor parar por ai querida, ou minha situação não vai ficar muito boa no salão comunal.

- Procure outra lareira mais aconchegante e venha conversar comigo... - pediu fazendo biquinho e Sirius sumiu antes mesmo que ela piscasse.

Naquela noite durante o jantar o Professor Dumbledore se levantou para fazer seu pronunciamento e metade dos alunos seguraram a respiração esperando as novidades, afinal se o próprio Diretor iria se pronunciar era porque as coisas eram realmente sérias.

- Boa noite, queridos alunos de Hogwarts. Está correndo uma história de um tanto mau gosto entre os corredores desta escola e como as apostas estão acontecendo até mesmo entre os quadros da minha sala, vim dar um fim a história e declarar os vencedores... - o professor falou com seus olhos brilhando na direção de Lily que se afundou no banco.

- Não acredito que isso chegou ao professor Dumbledore... - Lily murmurou para Kayne.

- Pena que o idiota do Potter não está aqui para ouvir isso. - Kayne resmungou de volta.

- Quietos, apostei 3 galeões na inocência da Lily...

- Kim! – Lily balbuciou enquanto Kayne deu uma tapa na nuca do amigo.

- Bem vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez, o senhor Taylor Warbblers, está mais do que vivo, se formou no final do último semestre na escola de magia e bruxaria de Belhein e neste momento trabalha como voluntário na África na reserva de proteção aos nundus.

- Isso! - Kim falou alto fazendo Kayne e Lily esconder os rostos.

- Esclarecido isso, peço que a partir de hoje as apostas se restrinjam aos resultados das pontuações dos jogos de quadribol, vamos comam.

Antes mesmo do professor se sentar os murmúrios se tornaram cada vez mais altos, com várias pessoas se vangloriando por estarem do lado certo do boato, enquanto Kim foi correndo buscar os louros da sua aposta.

Ignorando toda a comoção que estava ocorrendo no salão principal, James já munidos do mapa que tinha arrancado de Remus, foi atrás de sua presa não estava com paciência no momento tinha que tirar aquela pedra de seu caminho. A encontrou chorando dentro da sala de poções que estava abandonada aquela hora da noite.

- Margareth... - James falou fazendo uma careta por pronunciar aquele nome.

- James, você não sabe o que a Princesa fez por causa da... - falou tentando se agarrar a ele, mas James foi mais rápido.

- Cala a boca...

- O que? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Não ligo a mínima sobre o que a Saskia fez contra você. Eu só quero, ou melhor, eu exijo que você esqueça que eu, a Lily ou qualquer um de nossos amigos existem, você está me entendendo?

- Mas James... - Margareth balbuciou horrorizada.

- Você acha ruim qualquer besteira que a Saskia tenha feito? - perguntou a agarrando pelos ombros - Eu posso fazer muito pior e vou fazer se continuar espalhando qualquer merda sobre a Lily por ai, se eu souber que está novamente ameaçando a pessoa que eu amo. Eu não me responsabilizo com o que possa acontecer com você.

Quando James a soltou Margareth desabou até o chão sem saber o que fazer, James não queria nem ao menos escutar o que estava acontecendo com ela e ela não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer.

No dia seguinte James ainda não tinha conseguido encarar Lily, ela não tinha nem ao menos olhado na direção dele, por todo o dia e quando tentou se aproximar Kim e Kayne o embarreraram feito dois guarda costas, não poderiam ser mais eficientes. Enquanto isso Sirius e Remus tentavam formar um plano para ajudá-lo.

- Como posso me desculpar se nem ao menos consigo chegar perto dela? - perguntou irritado.

- Bem vai ter um jogo de quadribol no final de semana... - Remus apontou.

- E uma humilhação das grandes tem que ser pública. - Sirius lembrou.

- Mas é um jogo contra Sonserina... - James gemeu.

- O que torna tudo melhor. - Remus falou sorridente.

- Vocês estão adorando isso, não?

- Com toda certeza. - Remus e Sirius falaram em uníssono.

- Ótimo pelo menos alguém está gostando.

- Na realidade se a Saskia ficar sabendo posso garantir que ela te da uma mãozinha. - Sirius assegurou.

- Posso imaginar. - resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Te garanto que as coisas só podem melhorar com a ajuda dela, os métodos dela podem não ser muito discretos, mas funciona. - Remus falou dando de ombros.

- Envia uma carta a ela, Sirius... - James falou resignado.

- Eu? Nem pensar, mas se quiser eu consigo que você se reúna a ela na lareira mais tarde. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Uma reunião via flú com a minha cabeça a disposição da princesa... Ótimo grande idéia Sirius! Tem certeza que é meu amigo mesmo?

- Às sete horas está bom para você? - perguntou sem respondê-lo.

- Perfeito. - James resmungou estalando o pescoço.

Às sete horas daquela noite o plano começou a se movimentar...

- Ola carinho, alguma novidade?

- Tenho uma pessoa aqui que quer falar com você.

- Mas Sirius eu quero ficar um pouco com você... - falou fazendo biquinho.

- Vamos lá Princesa é para um bem maior.

- Um bem maior? Ah não, não me diga que...

- Só um momento.

Saskia não pode nem objetar Sirius já havia sumido e outra pessoa aparecia no lugar dele.

- Ora, ora James Potter... - resmungou vendo o moreno descabelado encará-la.

- Em pessoa, ou pelo menos parte...

- Não vejo outro motivo para você estar aqui a não ser que esteja querendo a minha ajuda... - Saskia falou com um sorriso sádico.

- Sim, por favor. - James resmungou sabendo que sua provação não tinha nem começado.

- E porque eu faria isso? Por mim a Lily te largaria e eu a ofereceria como uma pretendente para um dos meus irmãos, ela seria da minha família!

- Porque você não perderia a chance de me humilhar. - James falou chamando a atenção dela.

- Continue. - Saskia falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, para me desculpar com a Lily, um grande, enorme, colossal pedido de desculpas...

- Hum... Só me esclareça um ponto senhor Potter. Porque fazer isso tudo para que daqui a algum tempo você apronte outra...

- Eu a amo. Eu preciso dizer a Lily que quando a interroguei como um maldito auror não foi porque não acreditava nela e sim porque eu precisava saber se ela já tinha esquecido aquele cara. Eu preciso que a Lily seja toda minha, Saskia. Só minha...

Era tão simples, tão fácil. E, agora que dissera as palavras, que admitira a verdade delas, James teve a certeza que lhe abalou até a alma. Quando Margareth falou que o ex-namorado de Lily havia morrido, nem ao menos passou pela cabeça dele que Lily o tinha matado e sim que Lily tinha voltado para Hogwarts arrasada porque o amor da sua vida tinha morrido. Ele precisava saber se não estava ali como um substituto para ele...

- Tem certeza? - Saskia perguntou com um sorrisinho arrogante.

James piscou sabendo bem que Saskia já tinha comprado seu lado.

- Sim. - Sorriu ele em resposta. - Tenho certeza.

- Então por que ainda está aqui? Temos um plano para colocar em ação!

- Porque sou um idiota. - James comentou rindo percebendo que em nenhum momento Saskia havia lhe xingado era um feito a ser escrito na história. - Só espero que a Lily me perdoe.

- Fica frio James as mulheres estão acostumadas a lidar com idiotas e a perdoá-los. - Saskia falou dando de ombros e James começou a rir.

- Espero que esteja certa.

- Certamente estou. Pode perguntar ao Sirius.

**...**

**...**

** O que está acontecendo para eu postar tantos capítulos seguidos? Não, não meu computador não está de volta, mas eu tenho dez dias de férias, não tenho dinheiro e no Rio de Janeiro está frio para cacete, então vamos escrever fanfic!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**

**...**


	38. Perdão

**Capítulo 37: Perdão**

Remus entrou no quarto e teve que se desviar das garrafas jogadas no chão e até mesmo de James que estava estirado nele como se o mundo estivesse acabando e não tivesse mais nada que pudesse fazer.

- A Lily ainda está o evitando? - Remus perguntou aturdido.

- O que acha? - Sirius perguntou apontando as garrafas vazias jogadas no chão.

- Cara para de beber, você não se da bem com o álcool... - Remus falou arrancando um copo das mãos de James.

- E quem bebe parar se dar bem com o álcool? Eu bebo para ficar bêbado... - James resmungou caindo de costas novamente no chão.

- E é assim que quer pedir perdão a Lily?

- E como vou fazer isso se ela nem ao menos olha na minha cara? Pensei que se desse alguns dias de descanso as coisas iriam melhorar... Mas ta tudo a mesma merda. De que vale o mapa do maroto se quando eu finalmente a alcanço uma parede humana se forma envolta dela?

- Você não ia esperar até amanhã? - Remus perguntou tentando limpar o quarto.

- Então me devolve essa garrafa e assim eu tomo coragem para fazer esse ridículo, como fui deixar vocês me convencerem a colocar a Saskia nisso?

- Essa é boa, você faz a burrada agente te ajuda e ainda tem a cara de pau de reclamar! - Sirius resmungou acabando de lustrar sua vassoura.

- Foi mal...

- Vamos lá você tem que estar bem descansado para amanhã. - Remus finalizou a discussão.

No dia seguinte, James mal podia acreditar que todo o time de quadribol havia concordado com seu plano, claro que ajudava ele ser o capitão e Sirius e Remus também estarem no time, mas tinha vontade de se ajoelhar e agradecer aos amigos por estarem junto com eles nessa. Suas mãos varriam seus cabelos a cada três segundo e sentia uma imensa bigorna pesar em sua barriga, enquanto todos riam e brincavam ele sentia gostas de suor na sua testa, não queria nem ao menos imaginar o que aconteceria se o plano não desse certo.

- Calma cara, está quase na hora. - Remus falou lhe dando um tapinha nas costas.

- E então ela chegou?

- Ainda não... - Sirius falou examinando atentamente o mapa do maroto.

- Mas que droga... Eu sabia, sabia que ela não viria ao jogo!

- Eles estão a caminho James. - Sirius anunciou apontando o mapa.

- Mas não vão chegar a tempo para o início do jogo. De que vai adiantar tudo se ela não estiver aqui, não podemos interromper o jogo no meio e...

- Vamos atrasar as coisas. - Sirius falou de prontidão.

- Mas...

- Vai dar tudo certo. - Remus falou vendo Sirius sair no vestiário e nem querendo imaginar o que ele faria para atrasar o jogo.

Enquanto isso dentro do castelo, um grupo pouco se importava com o jogo de quadribol...

- O que está fazendo aqui? Ta rolando um jogo lá fora. - Kim comentou vendo Kayne jogado no sofá.

- Não estou a fim. - Kayne resmungou.

- O que aconteceu? - Kim perguntou surpreso, Kayne acompanhava todos e qualquer jogo de quadribol dentro ou fora de Hogwarts..

- Correspondência de casa... - Kayne falou laconicamente jogando a carta de lado.

- Hum eles tem grandes planos... - Kim murmurou lendo a carta com o brasão da família real.- Com certeza o plano de benefícios deles deve ser ótimo...

- Kim tentou brincar - E você estaria perto da Saskia.

- São coisas boas.- Kayne respondeu.

- Já decidiu o que você vai fazer? - perguntou lhe devolvendo a carta.

- Meu pai e o Príncipe querem que eu volte para casa e assuma um cargo ao lado da Princesa... E a Saskia provavelmente me quer longe de qualquer cargo político.

- E o que você quer, Já tentou pensar nisso?

- Milhares de vezes, milhões de coisas diferentes. Mas eu realmente entendo porque eles me querem com a Saskia, por mais incrível que possa parecer ela trabalha e muito. Eu gostaria de ajudá-la...

- Meu caro ela pegaria toda essa sua boa vontade e mandaria lhe enfiar em algum lugar, lhe enxotaria com uma vassoura e a mal agradecida ainda iria lhe chamar de idiota. - Kim enumerou na ponta dos dedos com um sorriso satisfeito pregado no rosto.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? - Kayne perguntou rindo - Me lembro de uma vez quando éramos crianças e meu pai me levou para brincar com ela... Uma vez ela declarou solenemente que queria brincar de bonecas, eu falei que tudo bem. A Sas me deu um chute na canela e afirmou enquanto eu gemia de dor que eu só deveria fazer o que quisesse fazer. Depois disso passamos horas descendo as montanhas com um carrinho de rolimã...

- Eu bem posso imaginar isso. - Kim comentou rindo imaginando uma mini princesa - Porque não conversa com ela antes de tomar uma decisão?

- Porque ela vai querer decidir meu futuro sozinha. - Kayne apontou com se fosse óbvio.

- Você acha?

- Você perguntou a ela para onde deveria ir depois de terminar Hogwarts...

- Oras eu sempre pergunto absolutamente tudo a Princesa, até mesmo sobre as minhas cuecas novas. - Kim apontou revirando os olhos.

- Depois não venha reclamar quando ela te matricular na Universidade que ela acha mais adequada.

- Não sei por que você reclama tanto! Tomar decisões pelos outros é o que ela faz de melhor, por Deus ela é uma Princesa está no DNA dela!

- O que vocês estão discutindo? - Lily perguntou enfim desviando os olhos da tela a sua frente.

- Nós estamos aqui este tempo todo discutindo o grandioso futuro do Kay e você nem ao menos prestou atenção? - Kim perguntou horrorizado.

- Desculpe, mas a galeria onde vocês fizeram a minha festa de aniversário me mais pediu três quadros...

- Que incrível Lily! Porque não nos contou antes? - Kim perguntou a abraçando.

- Ah sei lá... Estou meio desanimada, sem contar que acho que está tão bom assim. - Lily falou indicando a tela que fez Kim suspirar.

- Se isso não está bom, não quero nem ver um ótimo. - Kim resmungou olhando para o estudo de cores brilhantes a sua frente.

- Vamos lá não se deixe desanimar, por causa, do imbecil do Potter. - Kayne resmungou lhe bagunçando os cabelos.

- Eu juro que estou tentando...

- Já sei o que pode animar os dois! - Kim falou dando pulinhos - Vamos assistir a final de quadribol !

- Jogaço final entre Sonserina e Grifinória. To dentro. - Kayne falou sorrindo.

- Mas eu não quero ir ao jogo de quadribol... - Lily falava sem tirar os olhos da tela a sua frente.

- A Saskia insistiu que nós devemos ir. - Kim bateu o pé tirando o pincel da mão dela.

- O que a Saskia tem a ver com o jogo de quadribol? Não mandou nenhuma notícia desde que veio aqui e agora essa. - Lily resmungou retirando o avental que usava.

- Talvez ela vai vir ao jogo e quer nos fazer uma surpresa. - Kim falou animado a puxando pelo braço enquanto Kayne apenas guardava pacientemente os pinceis de Lily.

- Mas logo num jogo de quadribol? Por favor, não to a fim de ficar vendo o James correndo atrás de goles... - Lily resmungou sabendo que Kim nunca desistiria de um pedido de Saskia.

- Meu bem tem vários outros jogadores lá... - Kim apontou revirando os olhos - Sem contar que vocês não terminaram.

- Ainda estou pensando sobre isso.

- O que só prova o quanto você ainda ama aquele idiota. - Kayne apontou fazendo Lily corar.

- Vamos não vai te matar ir assistir um joguinho de quadribol.

Lily foi andando resignada atrás de Kayne e Kim, enquanto escutava o barulho ensurdecedor que os alunos faziam, ela sempre ficava impressionada como bruxos ou trouxas se transformavam quando estavam perto do esporte que amavam e era a mesma reação tanto para o futebol como para o quadribol

- O que está acontecendo? - Kayne perguntou subindo as escadas.

- Pensei que o jogo já tinha começado... - Lily falou alta sem saber se seus amigos a tinham escutado.

- Será que a princesa está aqui? - Kim perguntou sorridente olhando para os lados assim que conseguiram chegar ao alto das arquibancadas.

- Mas que demora... Bem pelo menos conseguimos bons lugares. - Kayne comentou apontando para a primeira fila de assentos vazia.

- Estranho... - Lily murmurou - O que será que está acontecendo?

Antes de conseguir se levantar, o coral de Hogwarts começou a sair cantando do vestiário da Grifinória, deixando todos espantados. Não só pelo coral estar no vestiário, mas também por estarem cantando uma música trouxa, a música que tocava na primeira vez que Lily e James fizeram amor, porque com ele Lily sempre fizera amor. Enquanto todos perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, o coral cantava cada vez mais alto fazendo as bochechas de Lily ficar mais vermelha a cada segundo.

- Oh meu Deus... - Lily balbuciou ao ver cada jogador da Grifinória sair do vestiário vestido de rosa choque.

Os Grifinórios enfim saíram do vestiário todos de rosa da cabeça aos pés, levantaram suas varinhas para o alto, lançando fogos de artifício em formato de coração, que por fim formavam letras uma a uma formavam a frase: "LILIAN EVANS VOCÊ ME PERDOA?".

As garotas soltavam gritinhos de satisfação e se abanavam, quase elas mesmas respondendo "eu perdôo", enquanto os meninos se cutucavam rindo. De repente o coral parou, James subiu em sua vassoura e sozinho voou pelos ares até encontrá-la sentada exatamente no lugar que tinha guardado para ela, com um Kim boquiaberto e Kayne sem graça sem saber se ria ou ia embora..

Quando Lily apenas piscou, as palavras sumiram o ar e em seu lugar o céu se tingiu de verde esmeralda e azul, formando um equinócio atrás de James, fazendo os olhos de Lily marejar, ela teve a certeza que essa era uma imagem que iria pintar para eternidade.

- Lily, eu tenho noção que sou um imbecil, estúpido que não te merece... E você provavelmente deve estar se perguntando porque deveria voltar para mim se daqui a alguns tempo vou fazer uma burrada de novo...

- É o que todo mundo está se perguntando... - Kim murmurou e levou uma cotovelada de Kayne.

- Quando me disseram que você tinha voltado para Hogwarts porque seu ex-namorado tinha morrido, em nenhum momento eu pensei que você tinha alguma coisa ver com isso... E se não acredita em mim a princesa se prontificou a deixar a sua disposição o melhor legismencista da Lucânia...

- Ah essa garota... - Lily falou sorrindo entre lágrimas fazendo James estender a mão para secá-las.

- Eu juro que a única coisa que me perturbou até a alma foi pensar que você havia voltado para Hogwarts porque estava tão apaixonada por ele, que não conseguia suportar ficar perto de tudo que lembrava ele...

- James...

- Eu não podia suportar que você o amasse mais do que a mim, na verdade eu não suporto a idéia de você gostar dele a metade do que eu te amo... Eu fiquei tão furioso porque se você sumisse da minha vida Lily eu não aguentaria Hogwarts sem você. E eu não to dizendo que tentaria me matar nem nada disso. - falou apressadamente - Mas eu nunca mais seria o mesmo sem você... - James falou se aproximando o suficiente para Lily pular no seu pescoço.

- Seu idiota... - Lily murmurou contra sua boca fazendo todos vibrar até mesmo a professora Minerva que desistiu de arrastar James Potter e obrigar o jogo a começar.

- Você me perdoa? - perguntou com a testa colada a dela.

- Tem realmente um legismencista a minha disposição? - perguntou sorridente.

- Você achou que ela deixaria por menos?

- Essas roupas rosa... - Lily perguntou rindo entre lágrimas.

- Advinha... - James resmungou revirando os olhos, mas estava muito feliz para ficar zangado, nesse momento com sua Ruiva nos seus braços tudo era maravilhoso.

Lily sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade.

- Então você me perdoa?

- Sempre James Potter... - Lily falou o beijando fazendo a torcida ir a loucura.

- Eu já te disse que te amo? - James sorriu.

- Não precisa eu sei. - Lily falou lhe bagunçando os cabelos.

- Vamos sair daqui!

- James o jogo!

- Eu não ligo a mínima para o jogo... - James falou entre dentes.

- Se te escutarem falando uma coisa dessas vão pensar que é blasfêmia. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Você não me escapa. Vamos ter uma festa da vitória só nossa. - James murmurou em seus lábios.

- Vai lá e arrasa com eles. - Lily riu o empurrando de volta para o jogo.

- De uniforme cor de rosa?

- E isso importa?

- Que tal um beijo para dar sorte? - perguntou a puxando novamente para os seus braços.

- Esta bom?

- Não é o suficiente.- falou a agarrando novamente - Nem perto do suficiente.

- Se você ganhar esse jogo, ganha um prêmio especial mais tarde... - Lily sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo James disparar para o campo.

E eles ganharam, a Sonserina nem ao menos conseguiu chegar perto das goles, os meninos estavam inspirados não só porque James Potter havia sido perdoado pelo amor de sua vida, mas porque aquele era seu último jogo, o último jogo de vários deles e ninguém estava disposto a perder o campeonato final das suas vidas para a Sonserina, não nessa vida.

Mais tarde enquanto os alunos se arrumavam para a festa da vitória que iria acontecer na torre da Grifinória, Lily foi acertas as contas com seus amigos, porque não tinha como isso tudo ter acontecido sem a ajuda deles.

- Vocês estavam de conluio com ele! - Lily apontou sem realmente estar aborrecida.

- O garoto praticamente implorou e o Kayne o ameaçou de tal forma que eu duvido que ele apronte uma dessa novamente. - Kim falou rindo ajeitando a gravata nova que iria usar essa noite.

- Vocês são incríveis! - Lily falou os abraçando.

- O que não fazemos para ver nossa Ruiva sorrindo? - Kayne perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

- Tenho que agradecer a Saskia. - Lily falou de repente.

- Pode ter certeza que ela não se aborreceu nem pouco, em fazer isso com o James. - Kayne apontou.

- Pena que ela não estivesse aqui para ver. - Kim falou num muxoxo - Jurava que viria apreciar sua obra.

- Vá ela com certeza vai te perturbar mais tarde para saber como foi. - Kayne falou tentando animar Kim.

- Bem ela vai ter que se contentar com o que eu gravei. - Kim falou puxando uma câmera do terno.

- Você o que? - Lily e Kayne e perguntaram boquiabertos.

- Vocês não acharam que eu iria deixar este momento se perder no tempo, não é mesmo? - Kim falou erguendo sua reprodutora mágica.

- Oh eu preciso ver isso! - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Isso vai ser mostrado aos seus filhos! - Kim falou triunfante.

- O que vai ser mostrado aos meus filhos? - James perguntou abraçando Lily.

- A linda declaração de ciúmes e amor eterno que você fez para a Lily antes do jogo! - Kim falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação..

- Ele vai te envergonhar cada vez que estiver entediado. - Kayne esclareceu enquanto comia uma barra de chocolate.

- Você gravou aquilo? - James perguntou sentindo suas orelhas ficar quentes.

- E vou enviar para minha princesa favorita! Na verdade vou fazer isso agora. Vamos Kay.

- O que? - Kayne perguntou - A festa só vai começar mais tarde...

- Vamos deixar os pombinhos sozinhos e me ajude a enviar uma coruja para minha diva.

- Ok... Até mais tarde. - Kayne falou sorrindo para Lily e ela nunca agradeceria o suficiente por ter amigos tão maravilhosos.

- Então vamos? - Lily perguntou animada.

- Não sabia que estava tão ansiosa para voltar para torre. - James falou a beijando no pescoço.

- E quem disse que eu estou te chamando para a torre? Acho te prometi uma noite inesquecível não?

- Todas as minhas noites são inesquecíveis quando estou com você Ruiva.

- Mas essa vai ser memorável. - Lily falou sorridente lhe puxando pela mão.

Lily e James se esgueiraram para fora do castelo, James não tinha idéia para onde estava indo, mas no momento não ligava um mínimo para isso. De vez em quando Lily virava para trás sorridente, como para garantir que ele estava ali com ela e James tinha vontade de gritar que nunca deixaria de estar atrás dela.

Andaram até a floresta proibida e James teve vontade de perguntar se Lily já esteve ali sozinha e se tinha noção do perigo que corria ao fazer isso, mas no momento até ele mesmo conseguia dizer que não era uma coisa boa fazer, antes que percebesse estavam em frente a uma colorida barraca de acampamento.

- Gostou? - Lily perguntou o puxando para dentro e James se viu dentro de um grande atelier de pintura. - A Saskia me deu de presente.

- É incrível... - James falou abobalhado olhando para todas as telas acabadas.

- Quando quero pintar a noite o Kim e o Kayne sempre me acompanham... - Lily apontou sabendo bem que o sorriso que James lhe dedicava era de aliviou apesar dela saber usar sua varinha tão bem quanto qualquer um deles.

- O que é isso? - perguntou apontando a corda pendurada no meio da barraca.

- Puxe... - Lily falou sorridente montando um cavalete e quando James o fez o teto da cabana se abriu como pétalas de flores deixando o brilho das estrelas entrar.

- Incrível... - James falou embasbacado.

- Mas incrível ainda é ter você aqui comigo. - Lily falou sorridente.

- E então senhorita Lilian Evans que pensamentos pecaminosos você teve me carregando até aqui? - James perguntou com um sorriso safado.

- Tire a roupa.

James a fitou surpreso, não que titubeasse se sua linda namorada lhe pedia para tirar a roupa, mas ela estava usando seu avental de pintura e um seu cavalete estava armado e não isso não era uma comparação obscena.

- Como?

- Decidi que você vai ser o primeiro nu que eu vou desenhar. - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando.

- E espero ser o único! - James falou a fazendo rir.

- Notei que já tentei vários estilos diferentes de desenho e pintura, mas nem ao menos cheguei perto do corpo humano.

- Pois eu adoro quando você chega perto do meu corpo... - James falou se aproximando.

- Parado. E tire a roupa.

- Sim senhora... - falou retirando as pecas sem saber o que fazer com elas - O que eu faço agora? - perguntou sem jeito.

- Pode se sentar ou deitar você escolhe... - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando apontando o divã atrás dele.

James se sentou sem jeito, não era a primeira vez que Lily lhe desenhava, mas nu era a primeira vez e o pior era que certas partes do seu corpo não pareciam entender que estava ali para um bem maior.

Lily começou a esboçar a figura de James com carvão, viu como ele estava sem graça, o que era hilário considerando as vezes que Lily o viu mais do que feliz em tirar a roupa dela, mas só de vê-lo assim a pintura acabava fugindo da sua mente e outras idéias surgiam...

- Está desconfortável, James? - perguntou pestanejando.

- Estou me acostumando aos poucos... - falou dando de ombros.

- Acha que assim vai se sentir mais a vontade? - perguntou tirando o avental e a blusa larga que usava.

- Bem poderia ficar melhor... - James falou sentindo os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiar ao ver Lily tirar a roupa para ele.

- Melhor? - perguntou deixando o short cair aos seus pés.

- Hum acho que você se esforçar só mais um pouquinho... - James falou engolindo em seco ao ver Lily desabotoar lentamente o sutiã e deixá-lo deslizar lentamente pelos bra**ç**os.

- Acho que agora posso te pintar... - falou com a voz rouca.

- Pensei que iria fazer um desenho... - James murmurou longe de ter qualquer pensamento coerente.

- Mudei de idéia. - Lily falou pegando sua caixa de tintas. - Fique quietinho, sim?

Então ela come**ç**ou a pintá-lo, não na tela, mas sim sua pele, fazendo James gemer baixinho. Lily nem ao menos tentou usar seus pincéis, preferindo fazendo um desenho azul elétrico com os próprios dedos na costela de James, foi tra**ç**ando redemoinhos e um labirinto de verde, dourado e vermelho por seus ombros. Um elaborado mar revolto em seu quadril fazendo James pular no sofá...

E antes mesmo que Lily tivesse no**ç**ão de onde queria chegar James a puxou para cima dela misturando todos a cores, fazendo as cores se fundir entre suas peles e a beijou até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego.

- Lily eu te amo tanto... - James murmurou e estas foram às últimas palavras coerentes que disseram esta noite.

...**...**

** Tantas, tantas páginas no papel e eu com tanta preguiça de digitar... Bien bien, daqui pra frente às coisas vão acontecer mais rápido e a fic vai entrar numa nova fase, espero que gostem!**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


End file.
